Not Like The Movies
by bukibuki
Summary: Now living in New York Damon and Elena couldn't ask for anything. Their lives were perfect. But one thing was missing. And they wanted it more than any other thing in the world. A baby. Their baby. (Nian story but with TVD names because of the guidelines - I explain everything in the first chapter)
1. What If

**For months, this was a NIAN fanfiction but due to the guidelines of this site, many people are reporting this story because it's about real life people.**

**I changed all the names so this is now a TVD story, Delena of course. This story will be DE so it can be posted here. But as you read, you will notice a few things:**

**Damon and Elena are famous (like everyone else haha).**

**Damon and Stefan aren't brothers. Damon is a Salvatore and Stefan is a Wesley.**

**Stefan is married to Meredith.**

**There is NO Katherine Pierce in the story.**

**I know some people read this because it's a Nian fanfiction, since there aren't many out there. So, all you have to do is send me your email (As Private Message here or as an ask on tumblr) and I will email you the whole story as a Nian story.**

**I think that's all! Thank you for all the readers that has been with me since I posted this story!**

**Chapter 1 - What If**

It was a snowing Sunday in New York City. The streets had a few number of people, the park was deserted and the cafés somewhat full of people trying to run away from the snow and having some coffee or hot chocolate avoiding the cold weather outside.

In Manhattan, the beautiful neighborhood of the city. In the street right in front of the famous Central Park. In a small but comfortable apartment. It was where they had been living for three years.

After five amazing seasons... The famous vampire show had gotten to its end.

Now, living in one of the best cities in the States they couldn't ask for anything more. Their lives were perfect. However, one thing was missing. And they wanted it more than any other thing in the world.

The thought came to Elena one day as she was sitting with Damon in her favorite café. The place was located a few streets down their apartment and they used to go there every time since they moved from Atlanta.

"May I help you?" The gently woman asked Damon across the balcony.

"A latte and a hot chocolate, please," Damon said taking a ten dollars bill from his wallet.

Elena was quiet, looking all over the place and wandering with her thoughts through another world. The only contact she and Damon had at that moment was their interlaced hands.

"Are you okay, honey?" Damon asked bringing Elena back to Earth. "You don't seem okay. I can see it in your eyes that you're not happy, and I don't like it when my girl is sad."

"I'm fine, Damon. I'm just tired."

Damon took the two cups and they sat on a comfortable couch. He kept his arm around her, hugging her, and kissed her head right after they sat down.

"You know what I think about this job you decided to take..." Damon started seriously.

"Let's not have this conversation here, Damon. Please." He just nodded.

"Daddy, look at my drawing!" A little boy, who seemed to be around 3 years old, was drawing at the coffee table that stood in front of the couch they were sitting on. "It's me, you and mommy," He smiled happy showing his dad the paper.

"It's beautiful, son. Your drawing is getting better every day." The father tried to pick him in his arms but the little boy started running.

He almost hit the waiter, who was carrying a tray full of cups, and didn't mind when he fell on the carpet, standing up right away.

Elena turned to Damon and looked into the bottom of his eyes. "I don't understand how you can question my love for you. I'm crazy about you and the whole world knows it. I'm all yours, honey."

Since Elena had started working on that TV show, Damon had been freaking out and had been really jealous of her because of her co-star. They had to shoot a lot of heavy sense together on her new show, and even if he did say that he didn't care, he actually cared about his wife kissing a man who wasn't him aka her husband.

"I know, Lena. The problem is that it's hard for me to see you with that man. He kisses you, touches you, and holds your hand…"

"You do that too, Damon. It's my job."

"Yes, I do that too. I'm not the only one here." He explained.

"You're my husband. The only one I love. The relationship with my co-star is professional. Like the one I had with Stefan when we were dating and shooting The Vampire Diaries." She explained.

"Okay, you win, Lena." Damon laughed. But Elena knew that he wasn't over the subject yet.

"Did you like my drawing?" The little boy went to Elena, touching her leg to bring her to look at him.

"Don't do that, son," His mother complained, "She is busy with her boyfriend. Don't interrupt."

"It's husband, actually," Elena corrected. "And don't worry, we love kids." She smiled at the little boy's mother and then at the boy. "Your drawing is amazing, dear. May I ask your name?"

"It's Jack, like my father." He said with his sweet voice and they could hear the pride lying in those words.

"It's a beautiful name, Jack." Damon said smiling down at the young one.

"Do you have kids?" Jack's mother asked turning to them.

"No. But actually we never really thought about it…" Damon explained. The woman couldn't stop smiling at them, because she could see how in love they were. Damondidn't stop hugging her for even a second, and they started playing with each other's hand when they finished their drinks. "With our work, it is kind of difficult to have a kid."

"Right, you're from that vampire show, right?" She asked and they nodded smiling. "My younger sister used to watch it…" She noticed how sweetly Elena was playing with her son. "You are going to be a great mother…"

"I hope so." Elena smiled.

"Jack, come here, we are leaving." His mom warned him, picking up her purse and some of the boy's toys. "Goodbye guys," She said to Elena and Damon.

"It was nice meeting you, Jack." Elena said. The boy smiled and went to his parents running with his red truck in hands. He waved at Elena and left the place.

She placed her empty cup on the coffee table and turned to Damon.

"We better get going… The snow is getting worse and we have to go back walking." She explained. "Do you want anything more?"

"May I ask for a kiss, Ma'am?" He asked very polite playing with her.

Elena slowly reached up his face and placed her lips on his. He put his hand on her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It wasn't an inappropriate kiss, just a soft kiss in public.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first, okay?" Damon asked standing up from the couch, "Wait for me at the door." Elena nodded and they split up with a quickly kiss.

When she got to the door, she took her coat, put it on, and then held Damon's to give it to him as soon as he came back. However, something caught her attention. A young couple, who might be younger than them, hugging and drinking coffee together, in front of a stroller, smiling at a beautiful baby girl, who Elena assumed was their daughter.

The woman took the baby from the stroller, and put her sitting on her lap. Elenasmiled at the little girl who started smiling back, showing the very first tooth who was growing up in the inferior arcade.

When Damon arrived, Elena was so focused on the baby girl she got frightened when Damon wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I want one, Damon…" She whispered with her lips next to his.

"A baby?" He asked a little shocked. They had already talked about having children and stuff before but they never planned on having one.

As an actress, it would be difficult for Elena to get pregnant and take care of the baby, because of the time she would be out for maternity leave, so even after a 3 years marriage, she had never talked to Damon about it. Damon wanted children, but he didn't want to argue with her and probably get into some discussion so he was used to not bring the subject up.

"Yes." Elena said. "Look at that baby girl… Don't you want one? Our baby…"

"Elena, you're saying this because you liked playing with Jack, and this baby girl is really cute. But you never talked about having children through these three years we've been married… And you're working on that TV show. You can't just leave. Although I would like the idea of you leaving." He added in the end, trying to ease the situation a bit so it wasn't as serious as it was right there.

"Put on your coat, let's continue talking on our way home," She said helping him putting on his coat.

They were walking through the streets holding hands and talking about Elena's suddenly interest on having babies.

"When you were at the bathroom, that little girl started smiling at me, and wanted to go with me… And I started wondering 'Why not?' I love kids, you love kids... We can have a baby. Then I pictured me as a mother, with our children. Our children,Damon, do you understand it?"

"I understand, sweetie. I'm just afraid you'll think differently tomorrow. You know how badly I want a baby…"

"I want one, too, Damon." She smiled kissing him. "I will stop taking pills, we will stop wearing condoms and you'll get me pregnant."

"The way you're talking makes me wanna do it right here," He pulled her closer.

"I know. I did on purpose." She laughed. "I have a lot to do today, you know, memorizing lines for tomorrow and everything. But maybe – and just maybe - if you behave properly, tonight can be…" She didn't know what expression to use "let's say, special."

Damon let out a laugh and snuggled his nose into her hair.

"Well, then we should probably get going so I have at least a shot tonight." He said but he took another second to look at her, thinking about her sudden decision to have a baby.

"You know, we have to talk about all this a little more thorough, right?" he tried to make sure. He really wanted to have children and he was absolutely sure she was the woman he wanted them with, but he wanted her to be as certain as he was. This shouldn't come out of a coffee cup. Damon had to laugh again at the irony of that thought. The sentence didn't even make sense.

Elena looked at him wondering but he just shook his head and they continued walking in a comfortable silence in which both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

At home, Damon and Elena sat down on the couch, she with her script and he with the current book he was reading. It was Fifty Shades of Grey and soon enough he had to look at the woman next to him. That book really got him going and he couldn't be more aware of the fact that his beautiful and really really sexy wife was sitting just a few inches away.

Slowly he let the book sink onto his lap and put his one arm around her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Damon." She told him right away not even looking up. "I told you when I'm done, I'll be all yours." Still not even a glance up to him.

Damon backed off. "Fine, Miss Workaholic." That earned an annoyed glare from her.

"Stop it, Damon. I just don't want to screw up tomorrow, okay?"

Damon held his hands up in defense, he really didn't want to upset her, but she really worked way too much.

Therefore, he said something he knew he would regret

"You know, like that, we won't be good parents. You can't always put your work first, family should take that place now and then." Now her annoyed glare had turned into a death glare.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Only because you're now in a state of sexual frustration, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me and call me a bad mother."

Her last words were really high-pitched. She hadn't intended on doing that but it happened every time she got mad.

Damon knew he had gone too far and with an apologetic smile he let his finger caress her cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry. Maybe I'm really sexually frustrated. Maybe I can't even think straight." He joked. And it worked. That was the thing about them. They could argue and argue and a few moments later it was like nothing had happened. But that sometimes got them into trouble because they just avoided talking about those things until it was too late. Like Elena's new job or the Baby thing now.

But Damon was in no mood to get into the topic again, and like they both had realized, he was sexually frustrated. And if he wanted to get some tonight he had to behave, like she phrased it.

That would be a lot of waiting, he thought, but I can be patient.

Or at least that's what he thought. But he got proved wrong just a few minutes later as he continued reading his book. This book didn't do him any good, he thought, and grabbed one of the magazines that were lying on the table in front of them. But that couldn't distract him from the woman next to him. Everything in that magazine reminded him of her, even if it was really ridiculous sometimes. For example he read over an article for anti-aging cream which had originally nothing to do with his wife, considering she had just turned 26 last year, but his mind somehow connected random strings in his brain and showed him a picture of the two of them, a couple years later in time, sitting on the front porch and talking with grandchildren running around them. And that thought led him to another and soon enough he was sitting there again, sexually charged like someone who hadn't had sex in years.

That brought up a question, when did he have sex the last time? They hadn't done it at all this week and the previous only like once or twice. So it was totally accurate to be sexually frustrated, he believed, and with that he made a decision.

So again, he brought his arm over her shoulder and this time she didn't took that as a good sign and snuggled into the curve of her neck, inhaling her sweet and toxiating scent.

He brushed his lips over the soft skin on her neck, causing goose bumps to spread where his lips just were.

"Damon, stop it. I said, I need to work, so please stop." Oh right, her work. But since Damon knew how to make her scream his name, he figured he could give it a try and distract her from her work.

His left hand wandered over her right knee while he planted more kisses all over her neck until he found her earlobe and put it in his mouth. He knew that drove herwild and he was right, because now she leaned into him. But she still tried to protest, but her "Damon" came more out as a plea to continue.

Damon tried not to chuckle, he couldn't screw this up. His hand was lying on her inner tight now and his fingertips brushed the hot zone between her legs. She jerked a little bit but she had a new tactic that consisted of ignoring him. So she tried to focus on the papers in her hand, but that plan failed because Damon's fingers never failed to make her go horny in a second. But she had to do this. Otherwise she would screw at her new work place and that was the last thing she wanted to do, so she told herself that she could renounce on having sex tonight.

She shoved him away, looking at him with a serious expression in her eyes.

"Damon, please. Just leave it."

And Damon snapped. "Fine, then I'll better leave you alone." He left the room, storming into their bedroom.

Elena let out a sigh, knowing that he was annoyed. But she focused back on her work. She would talk to him later.

Meanwhile, Damon had decided that he wouldn't wait for her, because he knew it would take hours until she was done and he really didn't want to go to bed with a boner. So he had started jerking off, thinking of the body of his wife. Her curvy figure, her olive skin and hands that could make you go undone if they touched you. And her mouth, her red and wet mouth that drove him mad and that he never wanted to stop kissing.

He started imagining those lips wrapped around his shaft and remembered one of the many occasions it had happened.

It had been at a restaurant, when they were just dating for – what – six months or so, and they had had a fight, similar to right now, but she had decided to make it up to him.

So she had dragged him to the restrooms and had him close to the edge within seconds. But she had kept him waiting for his release and had teased him with her tongue and teeth, torturing him with her hot breath and when he finally was allowed to come it was one of the most amazing moments of his life so far. Of course there were other more important moments together, but somehow this event had a big impact on him.

He was close to his release, as he heard the door open and his wife coming inside.

"I've decided to make it up to you." She whispered seductively and those words alone almost pushed him over the edge. In anticipation, he watched her come closer.

**So, how was the first chapter? What you need to know is that I'm not writing this story alone, and I don't want anyone thinking that I take all the credits. My sweet friend, aka my Eternal Flame beta, is also my co-writer of this story. Her tumblr is "imawarriorprincess" and her account here at fanfiction . net is "Esperanza Colonia". She has some really nice stories, that I think you should give it a look. Well, that's what I had to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**


	2. Only One

_**Chapter 2 – Only One**_

Damon tuned around sleepy and his hand fell onto his wife's butt that was peeking through their bed covers. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, getting his focus on that butt in front of him. Sometime that night Elena must have shifted, so now she was lying curled. Her face to the downer part of the bed. Damon let out a chuckle and gave her little claps on her cheeks. She was up immediately and looked at him confused until she realized what a view she offered.

Embarrassed she turned to lie next to him, facing him. She had blushed a little but was still really sleepy and Damon couldn't help it and laughed. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He let his eyes wander over her facial features and once again, he saw the beauty in them. Her nose was so small and he loved when she snored a little bit when she slept. But just a little bit. Just enough to make you comfortable and get you to sleep with its steady and slow rhythm.  
Her lips where so soft and pink. But the thing that drove him crazy the most about her lips was knowing how she tasted, how it felt to have her lips on his. And then, there were her brown doe eyes, so big and full of love. She was so caring and he couldn't stop wondering why he would deserve a princess like this.

"Good morning, princessa." Damon whispered softly, and her beautiful lips formed a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

Slowly Damon closed the space between them and placed a little kiss on her mouth, he just couldn't resist. The minute their lips met, they both relieved the still vivid memories from last night and the kiss turned into a full on make out session very soon.

_Damon looked at his wife who was stripping down her clothes in slow motion, knowing exactly that she did that purposely to torture him. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. He knew what a big step she took into his direction by coming to bed with him instead of preparing for work and because of that, he could only imagine that this time was going to be different._

_As she was only standing in front of him with her bra and slip, she opened her bread and her hair fell down her shoulders in wavy locks that he loved so much._

_She unclasped her bra and it fell down to the floor, joining the rest of her clothes. Her nibbles were erected and she looked like a goddess. And Damon was sure other people would think the same. Soon after her slip was off too._

_She came up to him and straddled him with her legs. His hands went up to cover her breasts but her hands stopped his, leading them to her waist._

"_Keep them here. Don't you dare move 'em." She told him with a serious look in her eyes. "I want you to behave, okay?"_

_Damon just nodded, taken aback by her sudden change of mood but he couldn't say that he wasn't aroused. It was really hot seeing his wife taking control as she did right there._

_Carefully and awfully slowly she descended herself onto his rock hard member until he filled her completely. Damon grabbed her waist harder to prevent himself from moving his hands up. She lifted herself up again so that only the tip of his cock was inside of her, and she began circling her hips. He sunk his fingers into her flesh, sinking deeper and deeper into the trance of pleasure she was giving to him._

_As Elena felt how much he depended on her, she felt another wave of pleasure coming upon her and she yanked her hips down his shaft, causing a surprised moan from Damon._

_Now she moved her hips in circles, giving herself pleasure as well as him._

_She felt herself getting closer and closer and Damon was almost there as well, and she decided that she needed him even more._

_She crashed her lips to his and grabbed his raven-ish hair, to prevent him from moving back. So even if he wanted to he couldn't escape the passionate kiss._

_She broke the kiss, looking down the deep oceans of his eyes._

"_You can move your hands now. I want them to explore me, to feel me." She told him in a bossy tone._

"_Yes, Ma'am." Damon intended to say that in a mocking tone but it only came out in a whisper. And he followed her orders right away._

_As his hands captured her breasts and started playing with her nibbles, she could feel the tension even increase and as a moan escaped Damon's lips, she went over the edge._

_Just seeing his wife letting go like that, was enough to get Damon where he wanted to be all night. With another moan, he tensed up and released his sperm inside of her, being totally satisfied. She collapsed on top of him, being totally exhausted by the high she just experienced._

_Damon let himself fall on the bed, Elena still being on top of him._

It had passed a week since Elena had talked to Damon, for the first time, about having a baby. However, they haven't really been talking about that matter for the week. Elena had had a rough week, full of work and meetings. As for Damon, he was going to many auditions for both movies and TV shows.

"Elena, sweetie, are you ready?" Damon knocked at the bathroom door. Elena had been in there for over an hour and Damon was getting somewhat worried. Of course, he knew women took ages to get dressed but he hadn't heard anything for a while.

"I'm not going…" Elena opened the door walking out of the bathroom and walked past him, bumping into him with her right side.

"How are you not going?" Damon asked confused. "It's the Upfront. You _have_ to go."

"Nothing is going right today. First, I screwed everything up having that discussion with you during breakfast"

"I know you didn't mean it." He cut her off.

"I really didn't. I'd never want to divorce you, Damon… Second, my mom called me telling me that my father had an accident," Elena's parents lived alone in a beautiful comfortable house in Toronto, Canada. During that day, both the TV and the telephone were terrible so Elena's father decided to go to the roof and fix the antenna. Nevertheless, he lost the balance and fell from there, breaking his arm. "Then, I realize how fat I am and how ugly I look in this dress." She sat on the edge of the bed, holding her head on her hands.

"Come here," It was all Damon said, "I will show you something."

Elena did as she was told, walking to her husband. Damon gently put his hands on her waist, placing her body in front of his. They were in front the mirror, and he asked her to look at their reflections.

"You're not fat. Look at your body, honey. Your body is perfect." He ran his hands through her curves. "You have beautiful curves, beautiful legs…" Damon explained touching her softly. "You stopped doing yoga every day and that's why you've gained a few pounds. Anyway, you're not fat. My opinion will probably not mean something to you, but I think you're sexy as hell."

"Oh Damon…" She turned to him gluing their bodies. He still had his hands on her waist. Elena gently approached her face to his placing a soft kiss on his red lips letting there part of her lipstick.

"You're stunning, Elena." She really was stunning. She wore a short, playful dress that left her back bare. The color was somewhat between beige and brown-ish and it made her tent shine in its olive tone. She looked so beautiful, nothing like she described herself.

"This means a lot to me, Damon. I'm happy to know that you think I'm beautiful."

"Shall we be going?"

"Yes. Let's go." Elena put the lipstick inside her purse, which was the only thing missing, and interlaced her finger on his. She was so happy to have him on her side. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there.

The car was already in front of their building waiting for them. Damon opened the back door for Elena to enter the vehicle and entered right after her. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand above her legs. She wasn't exactly tired, but it felt so good being like that…

As soon as they arrived at the Upfront, Elena met James, her co-star. _He_ was the main reason why Elena and Damon had been fighting a lot. The show Elena was working on, had many sexy scenes and that was enough to make Damon jealous. He hated that man more than any other person in the world. However, Damon wasn't that kind of person that hates another. He was a very polite and calm man. But when it came to his girl, he used to turn into someone he was not, and all the jealousy turned into hate.

He didn't say a single word of complaint when Elena let go of his hand walking in James direction. He complimented her with a kiss on the cheek and some photographer asked for a picture of them together right away. And that's how they spent their time on the hallway that led into the party.

The photographers and interviewers weren't giving them even a brief pause to breathe.

"Hug her James!" They heard some random man say. They didn't say anything and just hugged for the picture.

Inside, Elena was feeling terrible. She knew Damon didn't like any of that but there was nothing she could do. And that was breaking her heart into pieces.

"I love you," Damon read on Elena's lips when she looked at him from a long distance. "Don't forget." She finished the sentence with a smile.

"Elena!" She heard a woman call her, "Please Elena, a few questions!"

"Hey guys," Elena said to the interviewer.

"Elena, call you tell us something about this great show you're working on?"

"Well, I don't know anything about next season yet. So, there is nothing I can tell you. I guess you will have to watch to figure it out!" Elena said sweetly, like she always was with interviewers.

"Which show do you prefer? The one you've been working or The Vampire Diaries."

"They are very different from each other. Different from The Vampire Diaries, the one I'm working is mostly for adults because of the crimes and steamy scenes. I loved working on the CW show… I had lot of friends and we had lot of fun together, and the best part was that I met Damon, right?"

"You're right. Many teenagers and kids watched the famous vampire show, but they are grown up now. Have you met any fan that likes your work as Elena? I mean, fans that meet you in the streets and are fans of Elena not Rose" Rose was the name of Elena's character on her present TV show.

"Yes, all the time. They didn't forget about The Vampire Diaries and that makes me really happy." Elena smiled.

"Do you still keep in touch with your co-stars?"

"Yes, I do. Caroline is my best friend and we're always talking. She lives across the country, but we try to keep in touch. And the others, I haven't seen them in a while, but I care about every single one and I try to keep the friendships. We were like a family for five years, you can't just loose touch to each other."

"Okay. Last question because I know you have plenty of things to do and interviews to give," Elena smiled. "How great is Damon as a husband? That's the question every _NDamon_ fan wants the answer to," She used the ship name the fans used to use while the vampire show was on TV.

"Well that is kind of personal, but if you must know, he is a very good husband. He is a real gentleman, he is always there for me and he lets me do what I like and what I want. He doesn't keep me inside the apartment, preventing me of doing stuff, you know? Well, I love him and I couldn't ask for anything more. He is all I need."

"Aww, I can see how in love you are. Thank you for answering to my questions. Have a great time." The nice woman finished the interview and made a gesture to the camera guy to turn off the camera.

"I heard that," She heard that voice she loved coming closer to her ear and felt his arm wrapping her from behind.

"Great. I'm sorry about all that pictures… I was only doing what I was being asked to."

"I know, honey. It's your work." Damon smiled placing a kiss on her lips. "You brought me here, Lena. You could have come alone and stayed all night with James, but instead, you brought me..."

"Yeah, because you're my _husband_," She laughed. "James could be the hottest guy on Earth and also, the best boyfriend. I would still be with you, Damon. You're my hot and sweet husband! If you wanna show him how yours I am, show him tonight. I'm sure he won't even try to mess with you," Elena laughed.

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot," Damon smiled. "I know I'm hot," He smiled.

"Cocky much, don't you think?"

Elena and Damon sat at the table where Elena's co-stars were and they had an amazing night. They were talking a lot about the show, making jokes and laughing a lot. But in any moment, Damon let go of Elena's hand. Both placed on the table for everyone to see. James did see their interlaced hands and didn't look happy about it.

He liked Elena as a friend, which was for sure. But maybe he could feel something else for her… His work was to kiss, touch and have Elena as his own girl. It wouldn't be too weird of him to fall for her. And that was what Damon most feared.

"Can we talk?" A tall blonde woman appeared next to Elena and her eyes travelled from Elena to James.

"Damon, this is Kate. She is the show's producer." Elena explained seeing how confused Damon was.

"Nice to meet you," He shook her hand as a compliment.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled back at him. "I want to talk to you and James. There is something I need to explain for you too… About work on Monday."

"Honey, I will be right back, okay?" She said sweetly caressing his hand. "All I ask you is not to drink too much…"

"I will wait for you right here," He smirked.

They stood up from the table and went to a reserved place at the party. Not too crowded and not too loud. Damon kept his eyes on Elena all the time she was out. He noticed how James was trying to hold Elena's hand and that was driving him crazy. But smiles and happiness started showing because Elena was backing him off _a lot_. He was trying hard to take her hand but she didn't want it. Every time he tried, she rejected it, putting her hand on her waist.

"So, you two know exactly how this scene has to be. I'm sure you can do it and make it look perfect. Just be at the Studio at 2pm. And don't be late." Kate ordered.

"Alright," Elena and James said at the same time. When Kate left, Elena turned to James with a disapproval look on her face.

"What are you trying to do, James?" Elena asked serious. "I don't know if you noticed, but I have a wedding ring on my finger. Moreover, my husband came here with me!"

"Well, maybe I feel something for you,"

"Oh Lord… Just don't do that anymore, okay? Don't make me hate you." Elena said simple and left.

"Any problem?" Damon asked tapping his leg for Elena to sit.

She sat on his lap, feeling his arms wrap her from behind.

"No, no problem. She was just giving us some advices for our Monday work." She explained.

"Look what the waiter brought and I grabbed for you," Damon said with a big smile on her lips. He took the small red package on the table and put it inside her hand.

"How did I not know they had those?" She opened her mouth forming a big O looking at the chocolate truffle in her hand.

Elena opened the package and bit the delicious Care.

"Mmm..." It was all she was able to say and Damon laughed. Some people were staring at them, some with a weird looking as if they were asking 'What the hell are they doing?', some thinking about how in love they looked and some thinking that that was gross.  
The Care had cherry liquor inside it, which made it even more delicious.

"I know this is your favorite... But can I have a bite?"

Elena put the last half of the truffle in his mouth and kissed him. During the passionate kiss, they shared the Care and the red liquor just made the kiss get even better. Damon didn't let go of her lips and kept kissing his wife even when there was no truffle anymore.

"You're a great cooker, Damon. You should really learn how to make these truffles." Elena said. "Imagine how amazing sex would be with these…" Elena moaned biting his earlobe.

"Your wishes are getting very difficult to attend, honey."

"But you still attend to them,"

"Because I love you. And you're somewhat," He tried to soften the critic he was about to say, "stubborn... let's say the news on the paper would be 'Damon Salvatore found dead in his apartment' if I didn't do what you ask."

"I'm not that mean!" She complained standing up from his legs and walked away from him.

Damon ran and reached Elena a few feet away from where they were and turning her to him, he kissed her passionately. She ran her hand through his black hair preventing him to break the kiss.

When Elena finally broke the kiss, she took Damon's hand and walked outside the party. The party was in a desert place and the only people in the street were the drivers and the security men.

"What the he-" Damon was about to ask but Elena shut him with a kiss.

"Sharing that truffle wasn't exactly one of your smartest ideas, Damon..."

"Are you crazy?" He asked confused.

Elena made them walk to the back of the house where there were no people. Damon pressed Elena against the wall and kissed her.

"If you wanna play this game, be warned I'm not gonna go easy on you,"  
Damon started kissing her neck, letting bite marks there and went back to her mouth, when her cellphone started ringing.

"Fuck," Elena said.

"Answer it," He ordered. Otherwise the cellphone wouldn't stop.

Elena took the cellphone, but she did not answer. She turned it off and put it back to her purse. Damon started passing his hand on her thigh and was going up when he touched her panties.

"God..." Elena moaned breathing heavily against his mouth.

"Do you like it?" He asked with one finger caressing her.

"Yes, I like it." When she was going to ask for him not to stop, he did.

"You're a bad girl, Elena. You deserve some punishment..."

"If you take your hand away from there," He still had his hand under her dress and above her panties but it was more on her thigh at that moment. "one more time, I swear to God, your hand is not coming back for at least two months." She said serious.

Damon looked in the bottom of her eyes and he could see how horny she was. She was so wet already and all he wanted was to touch her and persuade her but that wasn't a safe place for that.

She pulled him to her lips and kissed him. Elena didn't want his mouth anywhere but her lips. Damon could complain about some qualities of his wife but not about her kiss. She knew how to pleasure a man just kissing him. She was one of the best kissers he had ever had. Elena knew how to play with his tongue and exactly where she had to lick or bite for him to go crazy. By all means that that was making him horny and she could feel it on him.

He didn't want to give in to her so quickly because in his mind it would make him look weak. He should be stronger and control his woman but he wanted that so bad he didn't even mind if they got into jail for doing that in public.

When she last imagined, Damon penetrated her with one finger making her shiver. The kiss was a long one but Elena couldn't help but scream his name like he loved.

"Say my name, Elena, say my name," He said moving his finger inside of her, and then add another one.

"Damon... please, don't stop." Elena started moving against his hand wanting more and more and scratched her nails on the back of his shirt. That was too good to stop. Damon was too good. She always wondered how could he be so good touching her but she always got the same answer "Years of practice," That wasn't a lie but it couldn't be the entirely truth.

"Faster," She begged and he did as he was asked, knowing that he was driving her to the edge.

"Ohh," Elena moaned. Damon was placing soft kisses between her neck, collarbone and was going to her boobs when she pulled him to her lips. "Gosh, you're good..." She said feeling tickles inside her body and that feeling she loved and made Damon crazy. She knew she was about to come.

And she came, moaning his name repeatedly against his lips and her nails still on his back. As she relaxed, Damon led his finger to his mouth and licked it clean, his blue eyes locked on her brown ones.

"You taste amazing, you know," Elena opened her mouth to say something but she was shut with a passionate kiss. And that one felt different. She could taste herself in his mouth and that was a first for her. But she had to admit, she liked it.

"We should go back. They may suspect something..." Damon warned. "And it's cold here,"

Elena tried to recompose herself and adjusted her clothes. Damon took off his jacket and put it on her.

"You know, cold isn't really what I am feeling right now..."

"But it's cold and I care about your healthy."

They interlaced hands and walked back into the party. It was about three in the morning and many people had already left.

"Just don't worry about James," Elena said when she noticed James was walking in their direction.

"After what we did? Well, let's say I'm not that worried anymore." Damon said.  
The rest of the party went great, no problems with James though. They arrived home around 5 o'clock in the morning and all the way home Elena couldn't stop complaining about how that high heels were killing her.

Damon opened the door and the first thing she did was take off that heels. She and Caroline had a rule. Never take off your heels in public no matter how hurt your feet are. Elena laughed thinking about her best friend miles of distance away. And in her opinion, no woman should take the heels off and walk barefoot, so she had to handle the pain.

When she walked into the bedroom, Damon was already in his pajamas.

"You're fast!"

"I'm tired... This was such a night!"

"You can sleep if you want to. I need a bath to relax..." She said on her way to the bathroom.

Elena took a quick shower, just to calm her down and take off the make-up. She dressed on her long pajamas still in the bathroom and when she came back, Damon was lying on the bed, with his head on the pillow and looking at the bathroom door just waiting for her to open and walk through it.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked as if she had caught her kid awake later at night.

"I was thinking," He turned lying with his back against the mattress, looking at the roof. "Where can we go to celebrate New Year's? I want somewhere where we can be together all the time and somewhere romantic. But not Paris. We've been there too many times. Always the same hotel, same restaurants..." Elena laughed.

"I know you don't care about New Year's at all. You are just thinking of a good surprise for my birthday."

"Do you really want to go to Europe?" He asked ignoring what she had just said. She had never even mentioned about going to Europe on her birthday and she looked at him confused, trying to understand where that had come from.

"I don't need to go anywhere, Damon. I'm happy as long as I'm with you. I don't mind staying here." She butterfly kissed him and turned off her lamp. "Try to sleep now. Tomorrow we can talk about that." She closed her eyes preparing to sleep. That night had been great and she had enjoyed it a lot. That night would never be forgotten.

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**Chapter 3 – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_

Both the phone and intercom had been ringing for over an hour and even the loudest of the noises was not able to wake them up.

"Can you please let me in?" The blonde woman asked the door attendant.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't let you go into the apartment without the permission of the ones who live in there." He explained politely.

"I've been here, sitting on my suitcase, for over an hour. I won't assault the building, man."

"Sorry, miss. But I can't let you in."

The door attendant had made her wait right next to him in the hall of the building and didn't even let her go near the elevators. She was trying every way she had to reach her friends but they didn't answer.

"You're ruining my morning." She said crossing her arms. "And my surprise." She looked at the man with a disappointed look on her face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"The smell woke me up," Elena felt Damon's hands on her waist and his sweet voice on her ear. "But I won't lie that I'm a little sad because you didn't wake me up. Sunday is our day to do breakfast together."

"I tried to wake you up, Damon. You moaned some things not wanting to get up so I let you sleep. And I woke up a few minutes ago… I just started making breakfast."

"I will help you then," He said kissing her shoulder.

Elena was at the oven making pancakes and Damon walked to the refrigerator to pick up some eggs.

"We are out of eggs, sweet,"

"Oh my God!" She panicked.

"Calm down. We can live without eggs, Elena."

"I totally forgot I had to go to the supermarket. I know we don't cook very often, but still. I'm almost sure I used the last bottle of milk in this pancakes."

"I'll go down the grocery's store and buy some eggs and milk. We can go to the supermarket later…" Damon said.

Within minutes, he was dressed in good clothes and took his wallet, which was on the table, next to Moke, his lovely cat.

"Did you give the cats some milk? Or did you make the pancakes first?" He asked pressing the elevator button.

"Yes, they have a bit of milk left in their plates. Moke drank a lot and he probably doesn't have it anymore, but Lynx didn't even appear in the kitchen." Elena explained. "He must be sleeping under our bed."

"Yeah, probably," Damon laughed and sent Elena a kiss through the air. "I will be right back,"

Damon left the elevator down in the hall and was really surprised when he passed through the door attendant's balcony.

"Caroline?" He asked shocked.

"Oh Thank God, Damon!" Caroline stood up from her suitcase and hugged her friend.

"I missed you, blondie!" Damon said happily. He still called by the nickname he used to call her during the times on the show.

"I missed you too. That's why I decided to make you a surprise. Yesterday I called Elena all night telling her I would be in New York in the morning, but it was getting straight to voicemail." Damon thought about the time when they were outside the party and her cellphone rang. "I've been here for more than one hour because your door man didn't want to let me in…" Damon laughed.

"You're funny Caroline. Still the same from years ago." Damon pressed her rose cheeks. "I'm going to the grocery store to pick up some eggs and milk. Do you wanna join me?"

"Sure, everything to stop looking at the face of this evil man," She joked about the door attendant.

They went to the store talking a lot, and he could see how happy she was. Her life in Los Angeles was great; she was dating someone nice and was working in a great movie.

"Lena, I'm home," Damon shouted as they left the elevator walking inside the living room. "I brought what you needed and picked up something free in the hall,"

"What are you talking about?" Elena appeared from the kitchen drying her hands on a dishcloth. "Caroline!" She ran and hugged her friend.

"Hey Lena!"

"How did you bring Caroline?" Elena turned to Damon.

"I wanted to make you a surprise, so I took a plane yesterday to meet you. I called you last night but your phone was probably turned off and this morning the door man didn't want to let me in without your permission so I stayed more than one hour in the lobby looking at that evil man,"

"Oh Care! You haven't changed a little, have you?" Elena laughed. "I'm so happy you are here!"

"Me too… Well, it's been almost a year that we haven't see each other. And I hadn't been to your apartment yet! For what I've seen, it seems beautiful."

They sat together at the table and ate breakfast catching up in every subject they needed to talk about. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the interlaced hands above the table. She noticed how softly Damon caressed her friend's hand and she was getting to see how they were happy and how good their lives were.

"You are cooking way better, Elena. Not that your food wasn't good before, but this breakfast is really good." Caroline praised Elena's food.

"Thank you, Care," Elena smirked.

"Damon, can I borrow your credit card?" Elena whispered when Caroline left the table to put the plate she had used inside the sink. "As you noticed, I need to go to the supermarket."

"Your friend traveled across the country to see you and you're going to leave her behind to go to the supermarket?" Damon asked with his eyes focused on her.

"I won't leave her behind!" Elena laughed. "She can come with me."

"I mean, it's Caroline we're talking about," Damon started, "You should probably take her to Fifth Ave not to the supermarket, don't you think?"

"My best friend's husband knows me more than my best friend." Caroline said. "Should I cry?" She faked some tears.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll go to the supermarket and you and Caroline can have the day for yourselves."

"Will you marry me, Damon?" Caroline joked seeing how good of a husband Damon was. He was willing to go to the supermarket for his wife so she could have the day with her best friend. Not many men would do that.

"I'm sorry, he isn't available." Elena laughed kissing him. "Caroline, come with me, I will show you the house. If Damon wants to give me the day so I can be with you I'm sure he won't mind washing the dishes, right?" Elena glanced at Damon, who now shot her a death glare.

"Oh, you didn't," He said to Elena.

"Oh, I did," Elena laughed pulling Caroline leaving Damon with the dishes.

"I can see you two are having a wonderful marriage," Caroline said walking in the hallway. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks," She smirked. "The apartment is not that big, as you noticed. There are three bedrooms," Elena opened the first door on the right, "You will stay in this one." It was a beautiful bedroom. The walls were something like beige but a color that Caroline couldn't exactly define, it had a comfortable bed with some beautiful pads above it, and next to the wardrobe, it had mirror and a hanger for bags or hats. "Let's not forget about the view," She said opening the white curtains.

"Wow!" Elena laughed at Caroline expression, "This view is… well, awesome!" She smiled. "It's even better than the Plaza's one."

"If you say so," Elena said simple, "I hope you like the bedroom, because at the moment, is the only one available."

"I really like it, Lena, thank you. But didn't you say the apartment has three bedrooms?"

"Yeah, I did. But the other one we use as a mini office and we didn't really have time to organize our stuff so we let everything there… It's a complete mess." Elena explained. "You can also use the bathroom in the hallway. Come with me, I will show you my bedroom."

They walked 'til the end of the hallway and Elena opened the door. That room had the double of space than the guest's room, not mentioning the big closet and bathroom it had. The walls were all white, but full of pictures. It had pictures of Elena and Damon as a married couple, pictures of the time when they were still dating, and pictures of when they were just the best friends in the world. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the pictures on the backstage of The Vampire Diaries. Next to the door, there was a desk with many papers above it.

"May I ask you a question?" Caroline asked looking at every single picture on the wall.

"Sure,"

"Why don't you have a picture of your family here?"

Elena had never told Caroline about her situation with her family. Caroline left to Los Angeles a few months after their marriage and Elena never thought about telling her about it. They hadn't much time to talk to each other and she had lot of important things to talk instead.

"My father hasn't talk to me for two years." Elena closed her eyes holding the tears that were about to fall down her face. "He doesn't let my mother come visit me either. When I call her, and he answers the phone, he hangs up when he hears my voice… And of course he doesn't tell her I called. She called me two months ago, when he was away to Europe. And that was the last time I talked to her,"

"What the hell happened?" Caroline sat on the edge of the bed with Elena hugging her.

"He didn't want me to marry Damon. He told me horrible things about Damon, that weren't even true, so I wouldn't marry him. But I obviously didn't care about what he said because I love Damon. All I wanted was to marry him, and I did. He said I would forget about my origins, and don't care about all the BulgarDamon traditions we had."

"Why did you not tell me about that before?"

"I didn't want to, Caroline… I feel terrible when I think about it." She dried her tears quickly, "But I'm telling you now. My father is a freak. He probably wanted me to go back to Bulgaria… I told him I would never move to Bulgaria because this here is my home. And that made things worse. He said I was turning into a stupid American person and Damon was making me forget about my true self. I didn't listen to him and here I am. Living in America with the man I love."

"He basically made you choose between Damon and your family?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yes," Elena said standing up, "Don't tell Damon I told you that, please. Let me go shower before he enters here and sees me crying."

"I won't, Elena. I won't tell him…" Elena was at the bathroom door when Caroline called her.

"Yes?"

"Do you regret?" Elena looked at her confused. "Do you regret choosing Damon?"

"Not even for a second," She smiled and walked inside the bathroom.

Caroline stood up from the bed and decided to keep looking at the room. Their king sized bed had two brown bears hugging with a heart in front of them written 'I love you' and Caroline remembered that stuffed animal very well. Damon had given it to Elena on their first Valentines' day together. She smiled taking a portrait from Elena's nightstand. It had a picture of Elena with her, Jenna and Bonnie.

She walked in the closet and got amused. She turned on the lights and looked at the mirror, which covered the wall from the ceiling to the floor. Caroline adjusted her clothes and smiled feeling beautiful. Curious, she started opening the doors and her mouth fell forming an O.

Elena had a door for all the fancy dresses, a door for all the jewelry, that Caroline couldn't see because it was protected inside a safe, a door for casual clothes, and a door for shoes, which was the one that caught her attention even more. Elena had probably more than thirty different pairs of heels. Caroline didn't care for the other shoes amazed with the beautiful high heels her friend had.

"I knew you would love the closet," She dropped the shoe on her hand when she heard Damon's voice right behind her. "Sorry I scared you. I just wanted a hat," He smiled opening one of his doors. She had only looked at Elena's ones and couldn't even count how many hats he had.

"You two got a lot more consumerist than before." Caroline laughed. "This isn't healthy, you know?"

"Caroline, would you like to have Elena's shoes? I mean, all of them…"

"Of course I would. Look at those heels, I mean, it must have cost an arm and a leg!"

"Then you are as consumerist as her," Damon laughed.

Elena got out of the shower and was already dressed in casual clothes. She wore jeans, a red sweater and a black warm coat above it. She opened the only door Caroline had not opened yet and took out a pair of leather black boots.

"Gosh, where are all those amazing shoes coming from?" Caroline asked shocked and Elena and Damon just laughed.

They walked back to the living room and Elena took her purse from the table.

"Can I take your credit card, Damon?" Elena asked blushing.

"Why mine? Take yours," Damon laughed.

"Well," She looked down at her feet, "I might have…" She didn't know how to say this "Hmm, maxed the limit…"

Caroline held the laugh not wanting Elena to kill her.

"The three of them?" Damon almost had a heart attack.

"No, two of them. However, remember you blocked the other one because I lost it?"

"Gosh, Elena. How can you max the limit of two credit cards?"

"Sorry?" She tried to apologize.

"You know the password," Damon said taking his credit card from the wallet. He handed it to Elena putting the wallet back to his jeans' pocket with the other hand. "Have fun with Care,"

Elena jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You won't regret it. I promise I will behave…" Elena kissed his lips. "I'll buy something special to wear for you," She whispered in his ear.

"Remember," He called her when she was about to leave with Caroline, "I hate yellow." Elena and Caroline laughed and left.

The girls left and Caroline couldn't stop staring at Elena. They walked a few blocks and their favorite stores started appearing.

"You have no doubt about his love for you, right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course not, Caroline, sometimes I think he loves me more than it's good fro him. Damon has started one jealous crisis these days…" Caroline laughed and when she looked at the store by her side, she held Elena's hand pulling her inside.

"Now I understand how you maxed the limit of your credit cards," She said. "You have a Louis Vuitton two blocks down your apartment! Gosh, if I hadn't a good life in LA, you could reserve that guest room that I'd be moving right now. It must be perfect to live in the fifth Ave."

"Yeah, this store is a dangerous place…" Caroline started looking the purses and Elena was fighting hard not to want anything.

Yes, they were rich and could buy that fancy girly stuff Elena wanted, but that month Elena was really on the edge. She didn't understand a single thing of bank stuff so Damon took care of everything. He didn't discuss with her about all the shopping she was doing because they had money enough to pay for it. He had already expanded the limit of her credit cards, thinking that it wouldn't go to the max again.

It was the third week of December, and Christmas was already next week. Elena had been shopping for the holiday and she had so many parties to go to that she always wanted a new dress, a new purse and new shoes.

She was feeling somewhat bad for maxing the limit of the card. Again. He didn't argue with her and she knew he wouldn't but deep down she knew he was upset.

"I was going to ask you to control me, but…" Caroline laughed leaving the store with a new purse.

The rest of the morning went great. Caroline loved walking down the famous Fifth Ave with her best friend. Both of them were having a lot of fun shopping at the fancy stores. They visited Bvlgari, Tiffany & Co., Prada, Gucci and many more. They had already walked almost ten blocks through the Ave when Elena stopped at the showcase of one store, amazed.

"Oh my Gosh!" Elena said and when Caroline turned to see what had happened she noticed her friend had walked into a baby's clothes store.

"Can I help you, miss?" A saleswoman came to Elena as soon as she entered the store.

"Yes please. Can I see that baby graphic bodysuit that is at the showcase?"

The woman came back after a few minutes with two bodysuits. They were both unisex but the one Elena had asked were light yellow with small brown bears as the graphic while the other one was white with "_50% mommy and 50% daddy"_ written on it.

"Aww," Elena's eyes glittered.

"We are selling this one a lot." She pointed to the white one. "What size do you need? These ones are from three to six months old babies..."

"Yes, that's the size. I'm taking both of them," Elena smiled.

The woman went across the balcony and registered the two bodysuits in the computer.

"Sixty three dollars," She said. Elena gave her the credit card.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Caroline asked coming from behind Elena. "I don't know," She pretended to think "maybe you and Damon forgot the protection once or twice..." Elena knew exactly what she was trying to say and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not gonna judge you. You are old enough to make your decisions and you're married so,"

"Thank you," Elena smirked taking the store bags from the saleswoman hand. "I can explain..." She looked to her friend.

"Please,"

They walked a few blocks in the opposite direction, going back to Elena's apartment and stopped at a fast food pizzeria to have lunch.

"I'm not pregnant, Care. Damon and I have been talking about us for a few weeks and we are thinking about having one..."

"Oh my Gosh... A mini-NDamon?" Caroline practically screamed.

"Yeah, Caroline, yes." She laughed at her friend craziness. "He always wanted a kid. But he knew I didn't because I'm an actress and it's difficult to leave, you know? But these days, I've been so in love with babies... Every time I see one I want to hold it, and I started thinking that how amazing being pregnant and having his baby would be."

"Elena, I'm so happy to hear this. So, this means you're trying?"

"I'm still on birth control because if I stop abruptly, I'll start being all hormonal, my PMS will be worse and I don't want these things... So I'm stopping by little. I used to take them every day, now I'm only taking four a week, 'til the day I can take none."

"That's better, I think. But oh God, I've thought about your baby but imagine a baby with those blue eyes..."

"You won't ever change, will you?"

Later that night – after Caroline and Elena had a wonderful shopping experience with _almost_ maxing the limit – they all sad down at the dinner table to enjoy some wine and to chat about some stuff.

When the clock on the wall hit midnight, Caroline excused herself, because she was still pretty jetlagged.

Damon and Elena finished their glasses and Damon was finally able to touch his wife. He had wanted that all night but he only got to hold her hand. Until he tried to reach her tighs and Elena, clearly aroused, had to try to keep a straight face since Caroline was still sitting across the table. That wasn't too much of a challenge, because Caroline liked to talk about herself, so she was blabbering and ranting – not even a little bit interested in the reactions of her friends.

But as Elena noticed that she couldn't keep quiet much longer she had led his hand away from her so that he wouldn't touch her anymore. And Damon went back to holding her hand.

"You look so beautiful in that dress." He told her, letting his eyes travel over her body.

She gave him a shy smile and he attacked her with little kisses that he place along the curve of her neck and with which he covered her face and finally captured her mouth. Elena relaxed and let herself go, the waiting period had been pure torture.

Damon picked her up and threw her on the couch that was in the same room, smiling at her like a predator that was about to kill his prey. Elena saw that look, and couldn't wait to have him touch her, make her feel how much he wanted her. And she didn't have to wait long, because as she slid out of her dress and he discovered that she wore nothing beneath it, he couldn't control himself.

He yanked his mouth against hers and she let out a moan as he demanded entrance to her cavern so that her tongues could fight for dominance. As his tongue met hers, Damon too couldn't hold back and moaned her name. It was amazing that this one person could make them go crazy with those little things.

Elena, who had noticed the bulge in his pants, started searching for the desperately needed friction and lifted her hips up to meet his. But that wasn't enough so she pressed against his chest and tried to turn them. But she didn't think about the size of the couch and that it was way smaller than their king size bed, so with a loud bump Damon hit the floor with his back and she fell right on top of him.

"Ouch." He exclaimed. His head hurt.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." Elena shouted shocked. But as she looked into his eyes, she knew how she could make his pain go away. A little chuckle escaped her lips and she kissed him softly onto his lips.

"Don't you worry, babe. You will feel better very soon." She promised him and started kissing down his jaw line, over his neck to his black shirt. Slowly she lifted it up but didn't try to get it over his head, because she didn't know if he wanted to move. So the shirt was now up so that his whole chest was exposed and Elena took the chance to place more kisses all over his body. She gave his nibbles special attention and Damon had long forgotten the pain.

Slowly and softly she travelled down until she reached his bellybutton and could play with the little path of hair that was disappearing in his pants. She just loved this little happy trail and she felt herself getting more and more aroused even though he wasn't touching her.

Soon she, herself, couldn't wait any longer and unzipped his pants freeing his member and with only a fingertip she felt his whole length until she arrived at the tip. She teased him and after just a bit time she could collect the drops of pre-cum at the tip of his shaft. She wrapped her hand around it and took him in her mouth, tasting his sweet fluids on her tongues as she let it glide over its tip.

Damon, who had kept quiet for the whole time, let out a groan. It had been a while since she had pleasured him in that way and he enjoyed it even more. But, Gosh, she was just so skilled and soon he was lost in pleasure only feeling her hands and warm mouth on him.

He opened his eyes and looked down only to see her staring at him with those big brown eyes that were usually so innocent. But now, he could see the lust that had darkened the color and she didn't look innocent at all. And seeing he pink lips around his shaft was just such a perfect picture that he promised to keep in his mind forever.

He felt himself getting closer to the edge with every second that passed and Elena too felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Who knew that giving pleasure to someone else could be such an experience for oneself?

He was hers. And she was his. That's how it felt like.

And as Damon started cursing because it just felt way too good than it should be legal, Elena stopped suddenly. He needed some time to recover to see why she had stopped and as he laid his eyes on the door, he knew why.

Caroline was standing there, her hands covering her mouth that had probably made a noise just seconds ago that he just overheard while he had been getting one of the best blowjobs of his whole life.

He looked down to Elena still too in shock to get his pants up. He just sat there staring at those two women in his living room.

Elena was tomato red and so embarrassed that he could almost smell it.

Caroline was the first to move. Or to laugh in her case. She just started giggling and turned around.

"I'll let you two finish what you started." She said whilst walking out of the door, but not too shy to not look back so she could see those two one last time in that awkward situation. Damon still didn't move and Elena had just hid her face in her hands. They heard one last quiet chuckle and then they were alone again.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE.**_


	4. Family Tree

_**Chapter 4 - Family Tree**_

"Where were we?" Damon asked after recovering from the shock. He pulled Elena against his body.

"Forget about it, Damon. We shouldn't have done that." Elena tried to stand up laughing.

"You're so not leaving," He pulled her to him and she fell hard on his chest. "You're going to finish what you started." Damon licked her bottom lip. "This is our apartment, our living room and if I want to have my wife here, I will."

"Caroline is here, Damon. She already saw something she shouldn't. Do you have any idea of how embarrassed I am?"

"Believe me, she is not coming back here anymore."

"Probably not, but still… Put on your clothes." She threw his clothes to him and put on her dress.

Damon hugged her from behind and she could feel how hard he was against her butt. He put her hair falling from her right shoulder, and started kissing her free neck. He didn't want her to leave so he put his arm around her belly, pressing their bodies together. Elena started losing her strength since she was getting kisses on her neck, shoulder and he was starting to kiss her back. She would fall on the floor if he wasn't holding her strongly.

"You don't wanna do it because you know you will scream…" He whispered against her ear and then bit her earlobe. "You don't want Caroline to hear your screams."

"No, it's not. I can be quiet," Damon laughed.

"You know you can't, Elena. Don't lie to yourself." He undressed her again and threw her dress across the living room so she wouldn't take it again.

"Stop, Damon. I'm serious…"

"Me too. I've never been so serious in my life when I said you are going to finish what you started." He unzipped his jeans and lifted Elena with his arms. "I'm going to the bedroom. But not because of your screams… But because this couch is too small and I don't wanna fall again."

He carried her to their bedroom and placed Elena gently on the bed, putting her head on the pillow so she would get more comfortable. He then went to the door and locked it so they wouldn't be interrupted with a surprise again.

Damon slowly laid on her top and kissed her lips. Their tongues started playing and when he was about to make a move on her she turned them on the bed and sat on his belly.

"Tonight is my turn to play. Just enjoy." He had no shirt anymore and she licked his entire chest intercalating with soft kisses.

Elena unzipped his jeans and took it off sensually, wanting him to freak out because of the waiting period. She noticed how horny he was, with his member wanting to leave that underwear as soon as possible.

"You know, tonight I wore nothing beneath my dress. I'm very disappointed you did not do the same."

"I wear no underwear when we are on a date. Since Caroline joined us for dinner, I didn't considerate it as a date." She caressed him above the thin fabric of his underwear and he let out a moan. "May I ask what I've done to deserve so much torture, Ma'am?"

"No, you may not." She said. "I'm trying to concentrate here…You know I'm not good doing that and I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Elena, you're not bad. You just don't do that very often."

"So, do you promise you will tell me what you like and if I do something wrong, you just tell me what I can do to make it better," She smiled and he just nodded.

Elena threw his black underwear on the floor and took his member in her hand. She moved her hand all the way up and down and placed a kiss on its tip.

"God Elena!" He groaned.

She started moving her hand faster and it was driving him crazy. He was lying back relaxed on the bed just enjoying her touch. He tried not to think of anything but Elena at that moment. It wasn't that difficult since he was getting so many waves of pleasure from her. Elena didn't really like doing that so they weren't used to do that very often. She hadn't too much practice so she kept saying she was bad at it and never wanted to try so she could improve her skills. Damon always had to masturbate himself, otherwise he wouldn't get anything. But that moment, he didn't know exactly if he was too horny or if she was doing the hand job so great that he couldn't help but love it.

Damon moaned her name when she put it in her mouth. He was so hard and the more she kissed and touched the hornier he got. She kept touching him while giving him a blowjob and he pressed his body against her wanting to be all inside of her.

Elena licked it with her eyes focused on his. He held her hand and helped her with the movements. He felt his orgasm coming so she took his member from her mouth.

"You're great, Elena."

"Don't worry, babe. I know what I'm doing and I know you're on the edge… I want you to cum in my mouth."

She was giving him such a great blowjob that he came when he less expected it. Her mouth was full of it and she swallowed it all still looking at him.

"Oh God, this was amazing." He relaxed on the bed.

"I can't believe we never do that. I'm such a kid for thinking this was disgusting." Elena said. "You taste amazing…" She laid against him, with his member against her and kissed him.

"I just don't want you to feel forced, Lena…"

"Are you kidding me? I loved that." Damon left the bed leaving Elena confused on the bed.

From the closet, he saw her beautiful naked body laid on the bed. It was his time to play with her and he smiled malicious.

"No no no no no." Elena tried to jump out of the bed when she saw what he was holding.

Damon didn't say anything and just kissed her. She got so entertained with his tongue that she didn't even noticed that Damon was locking her on the bed with handcuffs.

"Damon!" She yelled.

"Give me the other arm…" She looked at him angry. "I will let you out, Lena. I just want to have some fun."

"I must really love you," She laughed giving him the other arm.

"Just relax," Damon kissed her softly with his hand going down her body.

He placed kisses on her leg, knee and was kissing her thigh and then her pussy. Licking it, he entered two of his fingers inside of her making her arch her back.

"Damon…" She moaned.

Damon moved his fingers faster inside of her massaging her clit. She forced herself hard on the handcuffs, which made her groan even more.

"Damon, let me go…"

He held her legs, forcing them to stay open so that he had easy access to her. She was dying of pleasure with him there. He was licking her faster, kissing her and the way he moved her fingers inside of her was incredibly good. She couldn't stop moaning his name and all Elena wanted was her hands out of that handcuffs so she could finally touch the man who was giving her that much pleasure.

Elena was horny as hell so she came quickly. Damon drank every drop from her and smiled at her licking his lips.

He slowly laid against her with his member right on her entrance and kissed her. Damon took her hands out of the handcuffs and noticed how hurt her wrists were. She had pulled it so bad trying to touch him, even knowing it wouldn't be possible, that it got red.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip when she felt Damon inside of her.

"God, Elena, you're so tight…" He moved slowly inside of her. Her body was still adjusting to him but he looked into her eyes and realized the pain she was feeling.

Damon made a move to leave but she stopped him pressing him against her again.

"It's been a while since we've done that but I'm okay." Elena explained.

They kept kissing and he started moving faster against her.

"Mmh… Damon, stop, we need to get some sleep." Elena moaned against his mouth as he squeezed her butt.

Even though they just had mind shattering sex she was all ready for the next round, but her mind told her that they needed to sleep so that they wouldn't be too exhausted for the next day. The clock on the wall behind them told her it was shortly after midnight and she knew she had an exhausting day of work ahead of her. But it just felt so good.

"Oh c'mon, honey. We haven't done that in so long, we need to enjoy the less time that is left for us." He whispered in her ear. And then an idea came to Elena's mind.

"What about a relaxing shower, honey?" she asked her husband while dragging him to the bathroom.

Damon smiled, that was exactly the thing he needed right now. Warm water, and the beautiful body of his wife.

The water was exactly the right temperature and as he watched Elena undress herself, he quickly did the same, not able to wait any longer until he could feel her hot skin against his. The sweat rinsed from their heated bodies and Damon started giving Elena a sensual massage, noticing how tired her body felt. Elena just relaxed and enjoyed his hands all over her body. The shampoo he used covered her from head to toe and she felt strangely comfortable. She didn't even like showering that much but right now she couldn't imagine what could be better. Slowly and in a kind of sensual way, she turned to face him and she locked her eyes with his crystal blue orbs knowing that she would never love a man as much as she loved him.

And with a kiss she tried to show that to him. Everything that she felt inside of her, anger equally as happiness, hatred towards his intolerance and love for his caring self. The kiss was passionate and she believed he had realized that something meaningful was happening. His wife was giving in to her feelings, showing them, even if she didn't say them out loud. But Damon didn't mind because as he looked her in the eyes and felt her body moving against his, he was sure that she belonged to him. With all her mind, her body and her soul. She was his and he was hers.

Then and there, both of them realized that even with their little fights and arguments, there was nothing that could be compared to their love and the lives that they were living. Together.

And then they found to each other one more time that night, this time in a loving and sensual way that could barely be described. Their hearts beat in the same rhythm and they were one.

"Dress it," Damon handed her a winter nightglow.

Damon sat against the bed headboard and Elena sat between his legs. They had gotten dressed so they wouldn't be cold during the night. He kissed the top of her head and interlaced one of their hands.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked sweetly.

"No, why?"

"How many kids do you want?"

"Well, Damon, I've never really thought about it. But I'd like two kids." She smiled. "What about you?"

"We could make a football team. Imagine how fun it would be to have a house full of kids!" He said happily.

"Are you crazy? Have you ever seen Cheaper by the Dozen, Damon? If you want that much you better say it now so I can find you another wife."

"Calm down, Elena. But I wanted many kids… I really want to be a father, and you're so maternal…"

"We will see, Damon. I won't give you more than four kids. I want it to be clear."

"Four works for me." He laughed. "But imagine if we had twelve kids, Elena. I could become a coach like Tom from the movie you just mentioned. They could all play football… C'mon, you'd love seeing me playing football with them." Damon joked.

"I didn't worry when you fell off the couch but now I'm worried. You probably hit your head and that affected the part of your brain that still had a bit of sense."

"I'm just saying it would be fun!" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'm still worried."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'd like a girl first. But if we get a boy I'll love him the same."

"I want a girl too… Just like you." He kissed her.

"I'm not saying I don't want a baby like me, but I want our baby to have your eyes."

"If we have four kids, I can assure you that at least one of them will have blue eyes…"

"You better go to sleep, honey. You have an audition in," She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "five hours…" She laughed.

They laid hugging each other and then, Damon placed her hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to feel our baby," He caressed her skin.

"Me too, Damon. But we're doing everything we can…" Elena explained. "If we don't care too much for my pregnancy, I will get pregnant soon."

"Do you think we might have made a baby tonight?"

"Maybe… But you should focus on your auditions and I will focus on my job. Don't think too much about a baby we only have on our minds."

"Alright," He smiled. "Goodnight honey,"

"I love you Damon." She kissed him and closed her eyes to sleep.

When she noticed Damon had fallen asleep, Elena left the bed slowly and dressing in her robe she tip toed out of the room. Caroline was watching a movie in her bedroom so Elena walked into it to see if she was still awake.

"I'm sorry..." Elena said.

"For what? Catching you and Damon during the act?" She laughed. "Don't worry, Elena. I just walked outside my bedroom and you were a little busy in the living room."

"We shouldn't have started that in the living room. It wasn't nice of us."

"It's your apartment. If you want to have sex in the living room you can have it there."

"Still... You're our guest. If we want to do it on the living room couch, we should be alone here. It was not polite. Anyway, how many movies have you already watched?" Elena laid under the blankets next to Caroline.

"This is the second one... I couldn't sleep." Caroline laughed. "What about you? Don't tell me you couldn't sleep either because I know what you two were doing less than ten feet from here."

"Damon slept and I came here to see if you were awake so we could talk, maybe." Elena explained. "I also wanted to apologize for what you saw earlier..."

"I will only forgive you if you tell me how it was."

"It was perfect," Elena smiled.

"Of course it was. Tell me everything about it. And no, I'm not breaking into your privacy. I'm your friend and I have the right to know about it."

"Ugh, okay. After you left we made out a little bit but we wanted more so that we ended up undressing each other on the couch..." Elena started. "You know I'm not a big fan of oral..." She blushed "So we hardly ever do that... But he had been giving me so much pleasure these days that I wanted to give him the same."

"For what I saw and heard, you're not bad Elena."

"It felt good... I mean, we've done that many times but it felt different this time."

"You don't need to be ashamed, Elena." Caroline pressed her red cheeks. "Is not like you were doing something wrong."

"Well, yeah, but you saw..."

"It was not the first time I saw Damon naked... He used to be naked all the time on set, remember?" She laughed. "I don't mind if I saw you giving him a blow job... Sex is normal and I do that too. I won't judge you. He liked it so you should be happy..."

"I am happy... I guess he really liked. But what if I sucked at it and he wants someone to give him real pleasure and he starts paying a whore?"

"Oh my God, what are you talking about? Why are you thinking such thing?" Caroline screamed unbelievable. "He loves you more than anything, Lena! He wouldn't have married you if he wanted prostitutes. There is a big difference between making love and having sex. You're being silly, so delete this thought from your mind." She smiled. "What happened when you went to the bedroom?"

"I finished what I had started... Then he locked me to the bed with handcuffs. I've bought them in a sex shop a couple weeks ago because I wanted to play with him."

"You bought a costume?"

"Yes, a policewoman one... I hid it well, but the handcuffs were not in the same place so he found it. And used it against me," She laughed.

"I wanna see it!"

"Caroline!"

"Not now... You show it to me tomorrow... Now you have to finish talking about tonight."

"Well, that was it... We did it and it hurt a little, but still, it was awesome."

"Elena, if you aren't satisfied with the pleasure you're giving him, you can do something to improve your work." Caroline laughed. "Don't tell Damon I told you this but you can watch some porn..." Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Did you show him the baby's clothes?"

"Yeah, he loved them. I was so focused on my career that I didn't realize how badly he wanted to start a family with me... It sort of blinded me, you know? Through all these three years we've been married, he always wanted kids and he dropped so many hints but all I wanted was my career and I certainly hurt him not noticing the hints and only focusing on my career not my personal life." After all the laughter she had shared with Caroline, a sad tear rolled down her face for saying that. She knew she wasn't obligated on having kids but the thought that she had hurt his feeling was breaking her heart.

"Elena, you're young, okay? He's like 10 years older. He knew what he was getting into. Damon wanted kids, yeah, but he still wants them... And he is so crazy about you that he will only have kids if you're their mother, so he will wait how long it is for you to be ready. However, you don't decide to have a baby out of nowhere. You have to plan many things... money, work, time... And more than anything, if you both want the baby."

"Caroline, that was deep."

"I'm emotional these days..." She laughed. "I think you shouldn't get pregnant right away, Lena. You're in a baby mood right now and you want one. Don't you think a person needs a time to see if that is what she really wants?"

"I think too... But I want one. I'm sure of it. After three years of marriage, this is what I want. A baby. A family with Damon." She smiled.

"Then I shall I agree with you!" Caroline pulled Elena into a cozy hug. "I'll support you on that decision, but you have to choose me as the baby's godmother." She played. "I'm kidding." Elena laughed.

"Care, I know you missed me but if that was the reason why you came to New York, then you'd have come here months ago... If I know my best friend well, you're running from something, or maybe, someone..."

"I broke up with Zach. It wasn't working anymore," She whispered looking down.

"Hey," Elena touched her chin making Caroline look at her. "I'm here for you, honey. You can tell me everything..."

"He wanted more you know? I don't want to get married now... Of course I want, but one day. I love him so much, but I don't think he is the one... I still hope I can find my soul mate. You find yours so easily. You met him when you were only 20, Lena... I'm almost thirty."

"Don't compare us, Care. Our lives are different... I wanted to succeed in my career but I didn't want to let him go. I loved him too much to give up on him. We moved to New York because it's our second favorite place in the world," Caroline laughed and looked at him as if she was saying 'and what is the first one?'. "I prefer Paris, you know... But Damon bought an apartment for us here so I could work… I knew I could manage between my career and a husband."

"I want to focus on my career too. I also want to get married but I didn't feel it was right with Zach."

"You will know when it is the right time and person, Caroline…"

"I was so depressive when I got here, but you can make me so happy, Elena…"

"Aww, thank you," Elena hugged her. "You will like what I'm about to say, then. Damon wants to turn us into the Bakers."

"Who the hell are the Bakers?"

"The big family from Cheapen by the Dozen… You should really stop watching those Nicholas Sparks movies and try to watch something different."

"Nicholas Sparks is perfect, okay? Well, I guess you should really have a baby. You're even watching movies for kids." Caroline laughed. "But oh my God! Twelve little nDamon's? I would die from cuteness overrated!"

"Here we go again. Damon said he would give up on the acting and become a coach to teach football to the kids. He hit his head when he fell from the couch and was crazy."

"That would be freaking perfect. Imagine you with that bunch of kids…"

"Imagine my body! I would have to do a hundred of surgeries to put it all back on the right place."

"C'mon Elena, your body is perfect…"

"You want me to give birth to twelve kids!"

"That would be awesome. But I can't work with five or six…"

"You can work with?" She asked smiling.

"Do you really think we'll really stay that long without seeing each other when my best friend gets pregnant? I'll practically live here with you!"

"I'm happy to hear that…"

"You can always count on me, Elena. Always."

It had been a week since that amazing night that they had.

Elena had worked all night long and she was now sleeping because of how tired she had gotten the night before. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Damon was getting ready to go to an audition for a new movie. He had wanted that role for months and he was really excited about it. It was Christmas Eve but he didn't care since it would take just his morning.

He was walking barefoot through the bedroom to not wake her up and left after placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She moaned a little and turned on the bed but didn't wake up.

Damon took the car keys and left. The audition took no longer than one hour but was able to get him very tired. They asked him to take his clothes off and stay just in his underwear to see if his body was great for the role. He read some lines with the director, who asked him to wait a few minutes after the audition so he could talk to him.

"Damon, you were great. One of the best actors that came to this audition. I know you liked the character and you did your best during the audition..." The director explained. "However, before we choose you for the role, we have to talk about a contract and everything around working with Universal Pictures. Part of the scenes are going to be in Chicago, which means, part of the cast will be living in Chicago for approximately 5 weeks. We will call your agent to inform you if you got the role or not. I will send her the contract and after you read it, you tell us if you want or not to work with us."

"Alright, thank you." They shook hands.

"I will wait for your answer and I hope to see you after the holidays..." The director said smiling.

Damon drove all the way home confused about that situation. He wanted that job so much, but he didn't want to be gone for five weeks. He entered the apartment and found Caroline and Elena talking in the living room.

"How was the audition, babe?" Elena asked right away.

"Great, but I don't think I'll take it..." Elena noticed a little sadness on his eyes.

"We will talk about it later, okay? Christmas is tomorrow and I don't want any discussion in this house."

"Okay, Lena."

"I'm sorry our trip didn't work out..." Damon had already given up on a Christmas trip because he had many auditions to go to but when he decided to take Elena to the Caribbean for the New Year's and her birthday, she discovered she would have to start working on January 4th so a trip wouldn't be possible.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to travel..." He forced a smile and left.  
Elena ran after him and closed the bedroom door from inside.

"What's going on Damon? I know something happened because you're not my Damon... You're nervous and sad about something and this is making you act in a weird way."

"They liked me and kind of want me for the role..."

"Oh my God! This is so great!" She hugged him. "Why are you sad then?"

"I don't wanna take it because part of the scenes need to be shot in Chicago... I need to stay there for five weeks and I don't want to spend this whole time away from you. Especially now, that we are trying to have a baby."

"Look at me," She asked. "I will survive when you're in Chicago. And so will you. We just have to keep in touch and everything will work out." She smiled. "This job is a great opportunity to you and you really liked the character. In my opinion, you should take it."

"I'm scared something might happen with you and I will be miles away from you."

"I'm almost 27 years old, Damon. I can take care of myself. And I will call you so many times that you will turn off your phone just so you can relax." She joked. "We'll be fine. You'll see how these weeks will fly and when you less imagine it will be time to come back home."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, honey. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," He said without blinking.

"So, nothing will happen. You just have to stop checking those gossip sites because you know how much lame they say. That is not the truth." Elena explained. "And there's something else: I don't want you to even think about James. I'm a married woman and I want nothing from him. If you want to know how I'm doing, just call me and I will tell you the truth."

"Alright Lena, I guess you convinced me." He laughed.

"You have a little more than a week to think about this... You don't have to choose it now, okay?" He nodded. "I bought something on Sunday... I thought it was extremely cute and couldn't resist." She walked inside the closet and came back holding the two baby clothes she had bought the Sunday before.

"God, this is cute..." He said taking the yellow one. "I can't wait to have your baby," She pulled her making her fall on his lap. She knew he hated yellow, and she didn't really like that color either, but that small clothes were so cute that they were both amazed by it.

"_Our_ baby," She corrected him. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! They are perfect... Even if you say the opposite, you will be a wonderful mother." He butterfly kissed her.

"Caroline will help me prepare our Christmas dinner." She explained, "Have you had lunch already?"

"No..."

"We already had lunch... If you want I can go buy something for you." She smiled.

"This won't be necessary. I'm going to the airport to pick up my brother with his wife and my cute three-year-old niece, who you will love to play with. I can stop somewhere and eat."

"Okay. Caroline will sleep in our office, okay? I cleaned it up this morning..."

"Alright, I have to shower now..." He kissed her quickly and went to the bathroom.

"Elena?" Caroline knocked on the open door.

"I'm coming," Elena laughed. "Just give me a few more minutes please..." Caroline nodded.

Elena entered the closet and sat on the last corner, where no one would be able to hear her. She took her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Miranda, Elena's mother, answered the phone. She had a huge BulgarDamon accent on her voice, which Elena always thought was beautiful. She had practically lost the small accent she still had, for living in America for too long.

"Mom?" Elena dropped a happy tear.

"_Elena! My daughter!_" She whispered and then Elena thought her dad or her brother might be close to her mother.

"How are you, mommy?"

"_Just a second,_" After a few seconds she came back and Elena noticed she was in a more silence place. "Now we can talk. I'm fine, Elena. But I miss you more than anything in this world!"

"I miss you too, mommy... I miss our talks, your advices for me..."

"_I'm so happy you called. How is moe bebeze?_" She asked with a sweet tone in her voice that made Elena smile and cry at the same time. Elena remembered the time when they used to speak in BulgarDamon. This habit had died off but she still used some words to call Elena.

"I'm great. I want to tell you something... Your baby girl is already a grown-up who is married and is trying to get pregnant."

"_What? Elena!_"

"I thought you would like the news..."

"_I liked it. I'm just surprised._" She laughed. "_You're right, daughter. You're married, you love each other, of course you should get pregnant. It's just that, for me, you will always be my baby._"

"Thanks mom! I wish you were here." Elena smiled. "I will always be your bebeze, mama." She tried her best to speak BulgarDamon fluently.

"_Me too, honey, me too. You're so grown up… I missed a lot of your life. How is Damon?_"

"He is great too. We're very happy together, if you wanna know."

"_That's great! Your father talked about you these days... I won't lie to you but he asked if Damon had already cheated on you and divorced you._"

"Do you know why he hates him so much? Damon did nothing to him."

"_Lena, your dad is too much of a patriot. He loves the country and city he was born in. And our families are too traditional... We have this traditions that are very difficult from the American ones. We came to Canada so we could give you and Jeremy a better life. Jeremy is a man so he is your father's favorite. They do everything together, but they fight a lot because he is with a different girl every week and your father hates that._"

"And I find the man of my life, who I dated for four years when we decided to get married and he says I'm not his daughter anymore."

"_The difference is that Jeremy respects the cultures like your father wants you two to. You left home when you were young so you could become an actress and you missed a lot. You become an American person... Your accent was lost, your habits have changed... Your father fainted when he found out you had lost your virginity before marriage._"

"I get it, mom. I'm happy you're different from him. I really love you and I want to have you forever..." Elena cried.

"_You will, honey! I'll try to go to New York as soon as possible._"

"Call me if you decide to come, mom. I will pay for your tickets as a present..." Elena laughed. "I want to pay, so don't buy without telling me." She agreed.

"_I have to go, babe. Take care of yourself,_"

"You too mommy," Elena said goodbye, "Mom?" She almost screamed trying to reach her mom.

"_Yes?_"

"Merry Christmas." She said "Merry Christmas for the first time in three years..."

"_Merry Christmas, honey. Enjoy your husband, friends and whoever is there with you. You deserve a happy Christmas..._"

"You too mommy, don't tell dad I called, otherwise he will hurt you. I don't want you injured because of me, mom."

"_Don't worry, Elena. Goodbye,_"

"Bye mom," She hung up. "Obicham te."

"It's great you're talking to your mother," Damon said walking inside the closet with his black hair messed and wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Elena spent some time focusing on Damon's six pack thinking about how lucky she was for having that man. A handsome man who was perfect on the outside and the inside.

"It was perfect... I miss her so much,"

"I understand... What your father has done is terrible. You shouldn't be prohibited of seeing your own mother."

"I know but there's nothing I can do." Elena stood up from the carpet. "I better go talk to Care before she freaks out."

[...]

"Aunty Elena!" Lilly let go of her mother's hand and ran to Elena jumping into her arms.

"You remember me, Lilly..."

"You are my bestie aunty." She said with her baby language.

"Hi Elena, how are you?" Damon's brother said. They complimented each other and Elena introduced Caroline to them.

"The girls are making dinner," Damon said explaining the aprons on their bodies.

"I should go help them then," Kaitlin, Damon's sister in law said.

"There is no need," Elena said.

"I wanna cook!" Lilly ran to the kitchen alone.

"I want to. And I need to take care of that one." Elena laughed. "You have no idea how much work she is giving us... She just can't stop running, and she is always playing around with her dolls and toys, but what surprises me the most is that she loves people and is very social... She talks to everyone. The good part is that when it starts getting late she is so tired that she falls asleep wherever she is and sleeps all night long."

"That's good Kaitlin,"

"Call me Kate, please,"

"So, Kate," Elena said. "Do you work?"

"Yes, I do, Elena. We aren't as lucky as you and Damon to have a work that gives us lots of money... I stopped working when I was five months pregnant and came back when she reached two years. But I'm a lawyer and I can do some of the work at home so I only work at the office when she is at school. We put her in kindergarten so I could work."

"Kindegaten is so cool!" Lilly said trying to push a chair for her to look at what Caroline was cooking. "I have many fwiends, aunty." She said cute even if she had said the word wrong.

"That's great, Lilly. Caroline is my best friend, you know? She has been my friend for more than eight years..."

"Wow," She said surprised.

"I'm only this old," She didn't say the number but showed three fingers to Elena.

"Three, honey,"

"Kitty, kitty," She called Moke, who was under the table.

"He is sweet and loves kids... You can touch him," Elena told Damon's niece and took the cat.

Elena put the cat in her little arms and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Daddy, look at me!" They heard her say. "I want one, daddy..."

"Come here, Lilly," Damon said.

The men were talking about work, business and the country's current news. Lilly sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I missed you, honey,"

"Me too." She smiled.

"Do you wanna drink anything?" Elena appeared in the living room.

"I want a glass of water, Elena. Please." Henry asked politely.

Elena gave him the glass of water as he had asked and sat next to Damon and Lilly. The dinner just needed to be put in the oven by the end of the afternoon so the girls went to the living room.

"Your apartment is beautiful," Kaitlin said looking around the room. They've never visited their apartment before. They had been living there for a bit more than one year but every time Damon wanted to visit his family, they used to travel to their houses around the country to go there.

"Thanks," They said together. "I can show it all to you, later." Elena smiled.

"You should see her closet." Caroline said and they laughed.

"Henry, how are you taking care of her? You work a lot..."

"Well, when Kate got pregnant I had just started at a new office so I couldn't leave... For the first four months, I stayed with my girls just at night and part of the morning... I was over the moon with her so I'd rather not sleep so I could take care of her. But since that time I've been working less and it has been great."

"Daddy took me to see mickey and minnie..." Lilly said.

"Yes, we took her to Disneyland two months ago..." Kaitlin said. "She has been asking for coming back every day."

"You're right, honey. Disney is wonderful. You should go again. If your daddy doesn't take you, I will okay?"

"Yaaay!" She screamed.

"Kaitlin, how was your pregnancy?" Elena asked. "We are trying to have a baby..." She smiled.

The sentence lingered in the air for a few moments and then a smile appeared on Kaitlin's face.

"Really?" Elena nodded.

Kaitlin's smile grew bigger. But Elena felt the need to explain a little further.

"You know, we don't know anything for sure, we've just been thinking about it and you know, I thought I'd ask someone who knows a bit about it." She didn't want to let them know how badly she really wanted to have a child. What if it didn't happen? And it still was something kind of personal she didn't really want to share with everyone. Not yet at least.

"Yes, I understand." Kaitlin answered knowingly. She opened her mouth to say something but Henry clinked himself into the conversation.

"You don't really want to have a baby." He exclaimed. Elena and Damon exchanged a confused look. What was he talking about? He was one of the greatest fathers they knew of and he was advising them to not have children? What was going on?

"Do you know how much work that is? Especially for you Damon. I mean she probably knows what she is getting into, but you – you have no clue my dear friend. You'll have a moody wife on your side that will insult you for the fact that you're breathing. I can promise you, you're good days will be over. And the worst part will be" He leaned over and whispered "you won't have sex anymore." He spoke normal again. "At least for like months. And then, she will be tired or the kid will have the top priority. Trust me buddy, you don't wanna get into this." Henry leaned back on the sofa putting his arm around his wife's shoulder, looking pleased with his speech.

Damon's jaw had dropped to the floor and Elena too was looking everything else than healthy at that moment.

Kaitlin was all of the sudden on that opinion too, although she had smiled just a few minutes ago.

"He's right. You know. There are so so so many things that are bad about a pregnancy and nobody prepares you for those things. Want me to tell you about that?" She asked into Elena's direction but didn't bother to wait for a reply. Elena was too confused anyways.

"I mean, you know about the bigger boobs thing and I guess Damon is already looking forward to that" She said with a little wink in Damon's direction. "But they'll hurt while swelling. And then you know about the nausea, right? The one that women in movies just have for like a week or so and then it magically stops? Let me assure you, you'll have it full-on 9 months straight. And it's like a killer hangover or a raging flu, that's what the glory of constant nausea feels like. Not just the throw-up-and-get-it-over-with kind of sick, the kind where everything that goes down comes back up in the form of Satanic bile. _Everything. Every meal, every snack, even every sip of water or swallow of saliva. Even when you don't eat, you're treated to the dry heaves and the burps. You're so broken-down that all you want to do is go to bed and/or die."_

Elena looked like she was about to throw up herself.

"And obviously the body has to prepare for the labor and the delivery of the child so some things change in your body. Did you know that your hips start to shift over the course of your pregnancy? Did you know this can, um, hurt?"

Elena's hand automatically went to her hip and she glanced at Damon who was as pale as her. Why did nobody tell them about that before?

"Oh and one of the biggest things I wasn't prepared for was how _everything_ is apparently bad for pregnant women. Oh sure, I knew about the biggies: raw fish, undercooked eggs, alcohol, caffeine, certain OTC drugs, heavy lifting, etc. But the list of foods, drinks, activities, and items to avoid can literally be pages and pages long–if you follow every book, and every website* out there. Things I was unaware are supposed to bad for pregnant women: deli meat, mayo, certain teas, cured meats, steak, sausage, topical acne cream, Tums, among myriad others. Luckily, I had a great doctor who had talked to me specifically about some of these things, and I know where I stand, but if you just were following books and the internet, you'd think you couldn't eat, drink, or do _anything_." Kaitlin went on, being totally serious.

"Oh, and another thing. I'd like to give you a definition of something I had to experience for a freaking long time. Round ligament pain generally refers to a brief, sharp, stabbing pain or a longer-lasting dull ache that pregnant women commonly feel in the lower abdomen or groin, starting in the second trimester. It's another one of those things where your body is adjusting to make room for the baby. I wasn't prepared for the constant barrage of this pain that I've had pretty much every day for the end of the pregnancy – you would think you get used to the pain- but no chance in hell, my dearest."

Damon had reached for Elena's hand. Why was Kaitlin doing this? Elena's eyes were beaming with shock and they travelled over Damon back to Kaitlin.

And there it was. First a small hint of a smile and then a huge grin that turned into a low chuckle until it became a full on laughter. Henry and Kaitlin were crying because they laughed so much and Damon and Elena were only more shocked and didn't understand a thing.

"You should see your faces. Oh my god." Henry was laughing so hard he was almost falling off the couch.

Damon let out a sigh, had it been a bad joke? Elena was still in shock just watching those two cracking them up about a joke she didn't quite understand.

After Kaitlin and Henry calmed down a bit their faces changed into apologizing smiles, and Henry raised his voice.

"Sorry, you two. The opportunity was just too great. We're sorry, we didn't mean to scare you off like that."

"Well. We did." Kaitlin interrupted, chuckling a bit.

"Okay, yes we did. But those are all things that really happen. Not equally in every woman or relationship but there's a good chance and you should be prepared for everything. But you know, it's all worth it. Trust me, everything will fade away when you hold your child in your arms and you feel that the love you have for this little thing goes beyond everything you've ever experienced. You promise yourself that you will never _– never_ - let something happen to this little baby in your arms." He caressed Lilly's hair, who was on the floor playing with her new toys. "You feel like it's worth everything bad you've ever had in your life, just because you could reach this point in life where you can look into the eyes of this miracle." While Henry was talking he had took Lilly into his arms and caressed her head. But she didn't feel like cuddling and turned around to poke her finger into his eyes and nose.

Her little giggle brought Elena back to reality.

"So, um, gosh, you sure know how to play people." She said with a tired smile on her face. That was a shock. But Henry's last speech sounded reasonable and she leaned back into Damon's arms and relaxed again.

He chuckled against her ear and caressed her arms with his hand.

"You okay?" he asked a little bit mockingly but still a little concerned.

"Yes." She replied and this time the smile reached her eyes. It had been the shock. I mean, she had known about a few of those things but she had to realize that she didn't know as much as she needed to. So she was actually kind of grateful for the little shock just now.

She felt a little bit more prepared and she knew there were a few more things she had to take care of before getting pregnant. And she had realized that having a child was going to be everything but easy but she felt ready. She really did.

And then, Lilly was able to bring a whole different feeling into the situation.

"Can I play with the baby aunty?"

"Sure you can, sweet. Well, we decided a few weeks ago... We've been married for three years, it's time to have a baby,"

"You're right. See, Lilly, now you will have a cousin to play with," Henry said. "Her best friend at school has two siblings... One twin girl and one older brother. Since she met them, she has been asking desperately for a sister,"

"Aunty, they want me to play alone... it's not nice to play alone." She pouted.

"I promise you that when I have a baby, you will play with him or her a lot."

"Thanks aunty," She smiled.

"I think you scared Elena..." Damon laughed. "And me too." He added still laughing.

"How old are you?"

"Almost 27..."

"This is a good age, Elena. I got pregnant as a surprise so I had no time to be afraid of anything. But this is normal... Your body will change, you will get very emotional..."

"I know. I'm scared of the surgery... The labor itself." She blushed.

"It's totally normal, Elena. But when the time comes you will see there is no reason to be scared, despite the things I just told you." Kaitlin winked at Elena. "After the labor you will have you will be so happy for having your own daughter on son in your arms that everything will have been worth it."

[…]

Elena had just left the shower wearing her pink bathrobe and a towel on her head.

"You're wearing this one," Caroline pointed to the dress on the bed. It was a long sleeved dark blue dress with a beautiful neckline. It didn't show her boobs too much, but it didn't cover it all either. It was perfect for the occasion. Elena had let Caroline choose the dress she was going to wear on the Christmas Eve dinner and she had finally chose one that Damon wouldn't jump on her at the second he put his eyes on her. After three dresses, Elena had finally agreed with her.

"What are you wearing?"

"That Chanel I bought the day I arrived here,"

Caroline had already taken a shower and was doing her make up in front of the mirror of Elena's closet.

"How do I look?" Elena turned 360 degrees.

"Stunning!" Caroline answered. "What are you doing with your hair?"

"Damon loves the waves, so I will just get it dry with the hairdryer."

Elena took one hour to do both her hair and make-up but at the end, she was really beautiful. Caroline was right. She was stunning.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"With Lilly in the living room,"

She put on her black high heels and went to the living room to look for her husband. When she got there both Damon and Lilly were amazed by her beauty.

"Do I deserve all this beauty?" Damon put one hand on her back and pulled her against him gluing their bodies.

"It's Christmas... Everyone should be happy during that season." Elena smiled. Damon tried to kiss her but she stopped him putting one finger on his lips. "You will ruin my lipstick."

"What is the point of wearing this luscious thing to get beautiful if I can't kiss you?"

"I don't mind..." Lilly said making them both laugh.

Damon stole a quick kiss from her and Lilly started laughing cute.

"This little one over here doesn't want to take a shower and get ready for tonight..."

"Can aunty make me as beautiful as her?" Lilly pouted.

"Gosh yes," Damon laughed. "If you behave, Elena will help you."

"I promise!" She yelled jumping off the couch.

Elena took Lilly on her arms and walked to the guest rooms.

"I cannot believe you're already bothering her, Lilly!" Henry said a bit angry.

"Don't worry. I'm already ready and she wants me to help her... I came here to take her clothes."

"If you don't mind," Kate said and handed Elena a small red dress, a white pantyhose and red shoes.

"I want to be like aunty," Lilly said.

"If you're talking about the make-up, you have your lipstick on your bag..." Elena put Lilly on the floor and she ran to her backpack to take her strawberry lipstick. "Don't let her too close to the make-up..." She whispered laughing.

"Only the lipstick, right?" She nodded. "Let's go, Lilly... I have a princess to dress."  
Elena gave Lilly a bath, got her straight brown hair dry and dressed her in the red dress and the pantyhose.

"I want these..." She said touching Elena's hair waves.

"Your hair is beautiful, Lilly!" Elena laughed. "Trust me,"

"Okay..."

"Your shoes are so cute," Elena said putting it on her small feet. "Do you like it?" She asked putting Lilly in front of the mirror after putting her lipstick on the little lips of hers.

"Yeah," She smiled and hugged Elena. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie,"

They drove to Damon's favorite restaurant in town to have their annual Christmas dinner. But this time they had company. Lilly, Henry and Kaitlin were all really excited to go, considering that this was the first time they all spent Christmas together. Especially Lilly couldn't keep quiet and asked every five minutes if she looked good enough for that kind of restaurant. It didn't matter how often Damon assured her that it wasn't a super fancy place and that she looked just right, and it also didn't matter that the others tried to jump in and told her she looked beautiful and like a real lady.

Once they were all seated, they started ordering their food. The restaurant was as Damon described it not that fancy but still very nice and had a kind of cozy atmosphere lingering in the room. The waitress, a young lady with long blonde and wavy hair, brought their drinks and soon she was drawn into a conversation with Lilly who had asked a little shocked why she wasn't spending Christmas with her family.

The waitress told her that she needed to work so she could pay her flight home to Germany to see her family and spend the holidays with them.

Lilly went really quiet after that and even if the waitress – who's name was Julia – told her with a smile that it was alright and she wouldn't mind serving a wonderful little lady like her, Lilly felt sad.

As the young woman left to get their food, Lilly turned to her Dad and poked him in the side.

"Daddy, Daddy, why can't she spend Christmas with us?" She asked, desperately trying to find a way for the waitress to enjoy her Christmas.

"Honey, she can't. She has to work – she told you." Henry answered, not quite sure what to say.

"But this is unfair. Why can't she have Christmas?" Lilly continued to ask and she didn't stop making a sad face.

"She will have Christmas, sweet. She's going home and then she will celebrate it with her family." Kaitlin said.

Elena had followed the conversation and once again, she wondered how caring and thoughtful a young kid like Lilly could be. She turned to Damon. She noticed confused that he had a smile on his face.

"I have an idea." He answered to her questioning look. "What do you guys think about getting together and paying her the flight? She would have money left to buy presents and enjoy Christmas a little bit more." He winked at Lilly who's face had lit up and now almost glowed.

"YES, pleeaaase. Daddy?" Again she turned to her father.

Henry thought about it for a second and then nodded, looking at his wife who smiled now too. Caroline, who had kept quiet the whole time clinked herself into the conversation by exclaiming "Yes, I'm all for it." She giggled and turned to Elena.

"It's perfect." She said glancing at her husband who seemed really pleased with himself. He got out a checkbook and wrote a large number on it. He then wrote Merry Christmas on it and then he addressed Lilly.

"Hey, little princess, would you mind giving me one of your stickers? One of the Christmas symbols?"

"No, of course not. Here you have them." Lilly handed him her sticker set being really excited.

Damon decorated the check a bit and then put it back into his pocket.

"I think we'll show her in the end of the night" He smiled at Lilly, who was now smiling constantly. She was just too happy now that she knew Julia's Christmas would be almost as good as hers. Almost.

The rest of the dinner was nice and a lot of laughter was shared and as Kaitlin noticed that Lilly was getting tired she motioned to Damon so that he would give the present to the waitress which he did. Julia freaked out and started crying happy tears, thanking them over and over again.

"Don't thank us. Thank that little Christmas fairy over there." And Damon pointed at Lilly, who was awake again. Julia hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Dankeschön, du Süße." She whispered in Lilly's ear and even if she didn't know what Julia just said, she felt like she had done something really good.

Maybe Santa will bring me an extra present next year, she thought and with a smile on her lips, she fell asleep.

They all went home soon, skipping the dessert – a thing that made Elena a little bit upset, because she just _loved_everything that was sweet.

But Damon knew how to cheer her up. When everyone was in their rooms after having a glass of tea and a little bit of cookies, he led her to the kitchen where the table was decorated and a few candles were lit. When did he do all of this?, Elena wondered as she sat down to marvel his work. Then, with a smirk on his face, he placed a bowl of tiramisu in front of her.

"I know how much you love desserts, so I thought I'd bring some." His smirk grew bigger and Elena couldn't help but smile up to him.

"Thank you." She whispered and with another smile, she got up. "And I have a surprise for you too." She continued putting one arm around him.

"Mmh what could that be?" Damon wondered kissing her briefly but softly. However, Elena backed up and got her other arm in front of her body and he noticed that she held a little thing in her hand but she was covering it up with her fingers.

"Honey, what have you got there?" He asked now being really curios. She opened her hands and a ring came into light. It didn't look like something special but he thought it must be, otherwise Elena wouldn't make a show out of giving it to him.

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's a family heirloom. One of the few I have. It belonged to my grandfather and I know it's nothing special and awesome but I had a really hard time finding a present for you." She laughed. "And it would mean a lot to me if you have it. It stands for family and trust and I believe you're the one to wear it." She smiled at him, putting his fingers around the ring.  
He leaned down to kiss her hand.

"It _is_special. Thank you very much." He said smiling and his eyes were warm and loving. She had really thought about what to give him and now it was his turn.

"Here, my love, I've got something for you as well."

"Besides the dessert?" She giggled. And he nodded.

"Besides the dessert." And with that he turned her around and put a fold around her eyes. "But you can't see it yet. First you have to eat your desserts."

"But Damon, I can't see." She exclaimed but he just replied with a low chuckle and started feeding her the tiramisu. He teased her with putting the spoon on her lips and then backing off so she wouldn't get anything. They tried to keep their laughter quiet and eventually the bowl was empty and both of them were not even the slightest bit hungry anymore.

"Can I see my surprise now?" Elena asked, getting kind of impatient. Damon could only smile but he showed mercy and took her hand.

"Come with me." He told her and led her to the bedroom. Slowly he put the fold down and after her eyes had adjusted to the dim candle light, she saw it.

It was a big pile of candies. All kinds of chocolates, jelly and everything else you would ever want to eat. And on top of that a little box was placed.

"I was thinking of forcing you to eat all of that before you can open your box, but I thought you'd explode." He laughed and Elena had to laugh with him. And she couldn't stop for a while. He just knew her so well. He knew that she could die for a little bit of chocolate.  
She turned and kissed him deeply.

"Can you get the box for me?" She giggled and he got it for her. Inside was a beautiful and simple necklace with the infinity symbol on it.

A little note was with it, saying _'This is us; always and forever. I will never stop loving you.'_

Elena almost had to cry as she let herself fall into his strong arms and breathed in his smell, the necklace tight in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I will never stop loving you as well."

How did she deserve this man? How could she have become so lucky?

[…]

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Damon opened the curtains and Elena saw the snow falling outside. "It's Christmas!" He said happy.

"Merry Christmas, Damon," She moaned turning in bed.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife,"

"You didn't have to do that, Damon..." She looked at the beautiful tray in front of her.

"I know, we always do cookies in the shape of Christmas tree together, but last night was so perfect... You were tired and I decided to bake them on my own. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course I'm not mad at you, you silly!" She laughed and pulled him by his t-shirt into a kiss. "Is there anyone awake already?"

"Yeah, they are having breakfast at the kitchen,"

"And you're making me eat here? That is not polite, Damon! It's our house, we have to, I don't know, stay with the guests?"

"I had breakfast with them, and they were totally fine with me bringing you food here," He laughed. "Just eat fast, Caroline is dying to see if there is any present for her..."

"Caroline or Lilly?"

"I said the right name... Lilly is entertained with the shaped food. Caroline wants the presents," Elena laughed.

Elena drank all her juice and ate the pancakes and cookies Damon had brought her. They appeared in the living room holding hands.

"If you keep doing pancakes with chocolate, I'm gonna start roll around instead of walk."

"Don't be silly, honey." He gave her his hand. She took it and jumped out of the bed.

"Merry Christmas guys," Elena said.

"Can we open the presents now?" Caroline yelled with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, can we?" Lilly jumped into Caroline's arms.

"Yes, we can open the presents now..." Damon said sitting on the floor.

They all sat around the Christmas tree. It hadn't too many presents under it because the best part was still coming.

"Ho ho ho!" Henry walked outside the elevator dressed like Santa Claus and was carrying a huge bag full of presents inside it.

"Santa!" Lilly ran and hugged him not noticing it was her own father.

Henry used to do that every year and she really liked it.

"Hello," He faked a voice. "You must be Lilly. Am I right?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "Do you have presents for me?" They laughed.

"I do, ho ho ho," He held her hand and sat on the couch. "Let's ask mommy if you were a good girl during this year and if you deserve the presents." He looked at Kaitlin. So did Lilly, who had a little bit of fear across her face. What if her mom said she hadn't been good?

"Yes, she was." Relieved Lilly turned back to the man she thought was Santa.

"Well, well, well. Let's see what I have for you." He looked inside the bag and took a huge red present from there. "This one."

"Christmas in New York is amazing," Kaitlin said looking outside the window.

"Yes, it is." Elena smiled. "What did you ask from Santa, Lilly?"

"A doll... It's a baby that can eat and talk. But I also wanted her crib and her stroller..."

"Open it and see if Santa gave you what you wanted..." Henry said with the Santa Claus voice.

"Yaaaay!" She yelled. "My doll!" She had a big smile on her face but it was turning into a sad one because she couldn't open the box.

"Give it to me, I will open it for you," Elena said.

Lilly sat on Elena's legs watching Elena opening the doll box. Besides the doll, it came with some plastic food, two plastic plates and one plastic baby bottle.

Damon was sitting on the armchair, by that moment, and Elena was sitting in front of him. He saw how great Elena had been treating Lilly and he couldn't be any happier. Damon knew his wife was great with kids and very maternal but he had never seen her spending so many times with a kid before.

That scene just made him want a baby even more. Of course, he had his niece, Lilly, who he could play with and have plenty of fun. But he didn't want just the good part. Damon wanted to take care of the baby as he took care of himself. But more than anything, he wanted his baby. With Elena. A baby that would grow up for nine months inside of Elena. A baby that he would see be born. In addition, a baby that would look like both of them. It would be _their_ baby.

Moreover, he thought about the day _he_ would have to dress like Santa for their kids. That put a smile on his face and he started smiling silly in front of the people.

"Do you have something for me?" Caroline played making everyone laugh.

"I have one present for each of you," He gave one box to each of them. "And one more for this beautiful girl..." She got another huge box and it was the doll's stroller.

"Thank you, Santa!" She yelled hugging his big belly.

"I'm glad you're happy, Lilly! Santa likes to see children laughing... But Santa has to go now."

"Why?" She seemed sad.

"Santa has to deliver presents to kids all over the world." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back next year. Just be a good girl and you will see me again."

"Okay,"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" He said entering the elevator. "Ho ho ho!"  
After a few minutes, Henry appeared wearing casual clothes.

"Daddy! Where were you?"

"I had a problem with work, honey," She took his hand and pulled him to the Christmas tree.

"You missed Santa! He sent you this," She handed him his box.

"Thank you. I will send him a letter thanking for this present,"

"He gave me the doll!" She smiled.

"That's great, sweetheart."

Elena handed Caroline a blue package and she opened it right away. She almost fainted when she saw what was written on the box, after unwrapping it. _ChristDamon Loubotin_.

"Oh my God!" She said making everyone laugh.

Lilly was entertained with her doll and didn't notice when Caroline thanked her best friends.

"Damon told me how amazed you were when you saw my shoes..." Elena explained.

"Elena, you were already my best friend now you're my best best friend! Gosh, I love you." She freaked out and hugged Elena. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Care." She smiled.

"Lilly," Damon called her. "I think Santa forgot to give you one of the presents. Or he probably let it here for you to open later." He walked around the tree and took one of the biggest presents. "But here it says I shall give it to a beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes..."

"This is me!" She jumped and opened the box. "My baby can sleep now!" She said.

"You shouldn't have bothered." Damon read on his brother's lips.

"Don't worry," Damon mouthed back.

They opened almost all the presents and the living room was a big mess. It had paper from the presents all over the room and the presents of each one were next to them. Lilly had gotten, besides the doll, the doll's crib and the doll's stroller, a game and a few clothes.

"There is one missing," Caroline said.

"Well, this one," Damon said. "is for _my_ girl..." He gave it to Elena and kissed her.

"Damon! I cannot believe you!" She said shocked.

Caroline saw what was inside the box and started laughing.

"I want you to wear it for me next time," He whispered on her war.

"Alright."

"Lilly, do you wanna go to the park play in the snow?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes!"

They went to the room to get dressed. Kaitlin and Henry had already left with Lilly when Caroline entered inside Elena and Damon's room.

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing. Damon's hand was on her thigh and her hand was under his t-shirt, going up and down his down.

"You two just can't be left alone, can you?"

"God, Caroline… I'm sorry" Elena said.

"Are you ready?" They nodded and went to the Central Park.

"I want to play with Aunty Elena and Uncle Damon!" Lilly yelled.

"Well well, she likes them more than she likes us." Henry joked.

"Come here, sweetie," Damon took her in his arms and turned her up in the air, above his head.

When he put her on the floor, he took some snow making a ball and threw it on Elena.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Lilly crouched and took some snow with her pink little gloves. She tried to threw it on Damon but the ball wasn't formed so the snow shattered in the air.

"You have to make a ball, Lilly." Elena explained. "Like this," She showed the snow on her hands. "Take some snow and make a ball…" Lilly did exactly what Elena had told her.

"Yay!" She said when she hit Damon. It was the perfect moment. At least it felt like it.

They had been playing in the snow for quite some time at that moment, but the weather was getting cooler with every minute so Henry decided to go back to the apartment with Kaitlin and Lilly.

"I'm going too… I will stop to buy a hot chocolate and then I'm going straight to the apartment." Caroline said. "You two can stay here and enjoy some time alone. It's Christmas, guys."

Damon held Elena's hands and started walking through the park with her. None of them was talking and they were just enjoying the silence of the park.

"Elena?" Damon finally broke the silence. "I liked to see you playing with Lilly. Even if it was against me." Damon chuckled.

"She is so cool…" Elena laughed. "As my family let me down, I had no kids to play and take care of. And Lilly liked me so much… I never thought a kid would like me that much."

"You're great with kids, Elena. It is inside of you. It has been inside of you all along. You just didn't notice it. You're so maternal, and you're taking care of Lilly as if she was your own daughter." Damon sat on a bench and then sat Elena by his side. "You were thinking so much about your job that you didn't realize it."

"Really?"

"See? You didn't even noticed how great you were with her. It's natural, Lena." He caressed her face. "I see how you smile when you see parents carrying their babies on strollers… How happy you get when we watch that silly romantic comedies with babies. You always wanted to be a mother and this is here," Damon pointed to her heart. "It just started showing now. So, don't say you will be a terrible mother because you don't have practice or because you think babies don't like you, because it's not true."

"I don't wanna screw everything up,"

"You won't. We're in this together, right?" She nodded. "C'mon, let's go back. I'm freezing."

"I love you, Damon. Even if I don't show it sometimes, I really love you."

"I love you too, honey." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	5. New Year

**Chapter 5 – New Year**

The hotel cleaner had left with the plates they had for dinner and they had just heard the door being closed. Elena and Damon had just arrived in Vienna and they were too tired to go out, wait for a table - because they didn't have a reservation - and then finally eat by the end of the night. No one, no matter how much money they had, would ever go to a fancy romantic restaurant in Vienna on a Saturday night and get a table right away. They would wait for, at least, two or three hours outside. So, they had decided to order to have dinner in the Lux Suit they were in.

"You're crazy," Elena said walking back to the room. She was gazing the beautiful small street in front of the hotel on the porch.

Damon was sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in one hand.

"May I ask why?"

Elena was wearing a silk pink robe above her nightgown of the same fabric. After leaving the porch, she made sure the knot of her robe's belt was a lot loosen so he could see her chest only covered by the thin fabric of her nightgown. It had laces, which made her boobs look even more beautiful and her collarbone was almost all exposed.

"You brought me to Austria when we had decided to stay in New York for the New Year's."

"If you didn't like we can go back."

"That's not what I said." Elena took the glass from his hand and put it on the table, away from him. He made a disappointed look and she sat on his lap with one leg by each side of his body. "This city is beautiful and very romantic, by the way. But this room is also perfect... It has a living room apart from the bedroom, full of fancy stuff."

"My girl deserves the best I can give her."

"I don't even deserve you," She caressed his jaw.

"Anyway, do you like it here or not?"

"Of course, Damon! It's been a while since we left our apartment."

"That's true... Which makes this trip even more special," He placed his hands on her waist forcing her a bit against his body.

"Have you seen the bed? It's like a king's bed or something."

"We're in such a romantic city, Elena. Where couples come to relax, enjoy the partner, date... The bed has to be something really good so they can have fun,"Elena understood what he was trying to say.

She kissed his cheek, the closer she could get to the mouth without actually touching it therefore, it would drive him crazy. She bit his earlobe and whispered on his ear,

"What are you wearing under your clothes?" She put her hand on his pants, above his member that was starting to get hard.

"Nothing..." He moaned.

"Great," She smiled and then kissed him feeling passion and waves of pleasure inside of her.

She ran one hand down his chest getting on his jeans. She didn't break the kiss and even with some difficulty, she was able to take off his belt with just one unzipped his pants and didn't mind about taking it off. She just got his cock free and started caressing it going up and down all the length.

"That's it, Elena..." He moaned against her lips when she started moving faster.

When she stopped, Damon took off her robe and threw it on the floor. He was going to make a move to turn them so he would be on top, but Elena was faster and left his lap. She sat on her knees on the floor and looked at him. They didn't share a single word but the look on their eyes could tell everything they needed. They were both horny and they both wanted more of that.

Elena started moving her hand around his member, making circles and going all the way down an up. She licked it slowly, looking in the bottom of his bright blue eyes and then smiled at him. She was getting used to it and her blowjob was getting better every day. Elena put his member in her mouth and put it all inside making him cry out in pleasure. He put his hand on the back of her head and held her hair forcing her against his hard member. It was already touching the back of her throat but it didn't bother Elena as much as she would think it would. He pulled and pushed her by her hair making her suck him up and down faster. They both knew he was coming so she started slowing the movements. She licked it sensually and he came in her mouth.

Elena swallowed it all and made an approval look.

He took off his jeans and his t-shirt and laid Elena on the couch. He laid on her top and kissed her feeling his taste on her mouth, which made the kiss even better.

Damon placed kisses on her neck and he was going down her body when he took off her nightgown and kissed her nipples. She moaned something he could not disguise and licked her. He sucked her nipples for a while, feeling Elena arching her back of pleasure under him.

Damon kissed and licked her belly and caressed her above her panties. She moved her hips against his hand wanting more. He took off her panties and threw it together with the other clothes.

Damon thrust in her slowly, with one finger and saw when she closed her eyes letting his finger work on her to give her the pleasure she wanted. He added one more finger and started moving faster inside of her. Elena put her hand on it and caressed it to increase the pleasure. She was so wet and Damon was loving that. He felt her cum all over his fingers and moved them more. He took it to his mouth and licked it.

"Has anyone ever made you cum the way you do for me?" Damon asked.

"I haven't been with much more guys besides you. You're the best Damon." She groaned his name.

"You didn't answer my question…" He tortured her by moving further, which made her scream in pleasure.

"No, Damon, no one has ever made me cum like this…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He removed his fingers from there.

"No..." She begged.

"Beg me not to, then. Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Damon, inside of me…" She asked. "Moving faster and making love to me like we've never done before."

Damon then laid on the couch, with his back to the top and most of his legs were out of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her legs, putting it next to his shoulder and licked her wet core. He held her legs firmly so she wouldn't close them and he could have all the access he wanted to her. He was doing fast movements with his tongue and he could hear here cursing. He loved that.

"Fuck," She said and he kissed her right there.

He penetrated her with three fingers and kept licking her driving her crazy.

"Come for me..." He asked pushing his fingers harder inside of her.

"Don't stop, please"

"Tell me how you like it,"

"You... know... exactly how... I like it," She said breathing heavily and with difficulty to say the words in a way the sentence would make sense.

He positioned his member against her entrance and pushed hard against her.

"God!" She yelled.

Damon moved inside of her slowly waiting for her to adjust to his size. She pulled his face against hers and kissed him. That couch was terrible. They couldn't move or turn, otherwise they would fall on the floor. Elena scratched her nails on his back and he knew what he wanted.

"Faster..." She moaned. She could still taste him on her mouth but that time it wasn't that great anymore. As he moved faster inside of her, all the pleasure was turning into sickness and her stomach seemed to be turning around in a fast motion.

"Damon..." She said but he took it as a moan and kept moving. He kissed her neck but she tried to push his head against her. "Damon!"

"Oh Elena,"

"Damon, get off me!" She yelled with her hands on his chest pushing him away. "Please," She already had no strength to push him away from her and the sickness was making she get even weaker.

"What's going on, Elena?" He took his member out of her and sat her on the couch.

She was pale like a ghost and he sat her thinking she would get better.

Elena didn't say anything and just ran to the bathroom. Damon understood nothing and decided to go after her after taking underwear from his suitcase and dressing on it.

He entered on the bathroom and saw her with her head on the toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten.

"I shouldn't have eaten that sushi..." She cried.

"Come here," He helped her standing up and dressed her with underclothes and her nightgown.

It didn't take two minutes before she threw herself on the floor again, throwing up.

Damon didn't say anything. He just sat on the floor and held her hair. He would always be there to help her.

"I have some medicines on my purse. Bring me one please..."

"You're gonna vomit it too, Elena. If it's food poisoning you have to put it out anyway... You take the medicine in a bit."

"Do you think the cum shot made me get worse?"

"There is a chance, honey..."

"It was so good..."

"I know. Are you feeling better?"

His answer came when Elena threw up more. It was hurting her throat so much and it was making her cry.

Damon kept holding her hair and caressed her back and hair. He wanted her to be sure he was there for her.

They were in the bathroom for over an hour when Elena washed her mouth and laid on his shoulder. She wanted to stay there in case she had to throw up more. However, she ended up falling asleep. Damon took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He covered her with the fluffy warm blankets, and put her hair on her head's size so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her to sleep. Damon took the clothes from the living room's floor and put it on the top of their suitcase.

He slowly reached up the blankets so he could enter under it and turned off his lamp. The streets were calm and there was no noise outside. Damon kissed the top of her head caressing her face softly.

"Goodnight, babe," He whispered even knowing she wouldn't hear it.

He turned himself to the other side and closed his eyes to sleep.

When Elena woke up in the morning she wasn't feeling that sickness anymore. She looked through her medicines in her luggage and took some medicines for food poisoning.

Damon was still asleep in the other side of the bed and she peeped at the clock noticing how early she had woken up.

Elena dressed on a coat and went to the porch. It was winding and the sun was rising. Even though her trip was amazing, she felt like crying at that moment and sat at the armchair hugging her knees.

She loved Damon more than anything but she couldn't help but miss her family. They rarely saw each other and all she wanted was that safe place inside of her parent's arms.

Of course she wanted a family with Damon. She wanted to sit on the couch hugging her husband in front of the fireplace watching their kids running around the house. But that wouldn't be the same if her parents didn't see her as their daughter.

Elena put her arms on the edge of the grid and looked at the beautiful city under her.

"Why are you sad?" She heard Damon's voice behind her and turned to look at him.

"I'm not sad," She passed her hand quickly on her eye to dry the tears. "I just had something in my eye."

"Don't lie. I know more than anyone when my babe is sad..."

"Don't get me wrong, Damon, but I want my parents. It's been a long time since I saw my mother and years since I saw my father and my brother... I'm happy with you, absolutely, but I miss them." She cried.

Damon could tell her not to cry but that would just make things worse. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. She buried her face on his shoulder and he started caressing her hair.

"I just wish I could see them again..."

"Do you wanna go back to bed? You look tired..." She nodded.

Damon took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He covered her with the blankets and laid there as well, behind her, caressing her hair and her face until she fell asleep.

Damon took his cellphone and went to the living room.

"Mrs. Gilbert?" Damon said when Miranda answered the phone.

"Hello, Damon."

"I won't take much of your time, don't worry. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to your husband. It's important."

"I will see what I can do, wait a minute." Damon was worried about that phone talk but he wanted that too bad to give up now. He needed to talk to Elena's parents.

"If you're trying to make me like you, don't waste your time," Elena's dad took the phone.

"I know you hate me and I just want to make a surprise for my wife for her birthday. She misses her family more than anything in the world, she cries every time she thinks about one of you. You can hate me forever, I don't mind, but you shouldn't hate your own daughter."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I thought about bringing you and your wife to New York. If you want your daughter away from me, you should at least see how our life is before you judge us. She would be so happy..." Damon explained. "It's not easy for her to spend her birthday without even a call from her parents."

"Will you send the tickets?" Damon couldn't imagine how her father could be so indifferent about the situation.

He wanted to give Elena the one thing she had always wanted during three years. He didn't care if he had to pay for two plane tickets from Sophia, Bulgaria, to New York, that weren't the cheapest of all the trips, if his girl would be happy.

"Yes, I will send the tickets."

"I'm not doing this for you and I want that to be clear. Elena doesn't deserve this either but I will do it – mostly for my wife." He said and Damon noticed a rude tone on his voice. "My wife still sees her as her daughter and she cries every night for not having Elena." Damon's jaw fell when he heard that that man didn't even consider Elena as his daughter anymore.

He thought for a second about how bad he wanted a kid. He knew he wouldn't be the best parent ever at first, but he would try everything to be one, one day. The fact that in his life there was someone who had parents who didn't care at all about their daughter used to make him sick. Damon could never imagine what a man could have in his mind to do such a thing to his daughter.

"You should consider her as your daughter as well. She is a beautiful girl that just grew up and left home. Everyone does that one day... You don't like me? Okay, that doesn't really matter for me. But for my wife, yeah, that matters! She misses her mother and her father. You can hate me all you want, but don't hate your daughter."

"She might be a great person, but she forgot about her origins and traditions like it didn't matter for her. If she forgot about such things, why didn't she forget about her family? It's the same thing."

"You just said the reason... Because you are her family. Why does it matter for you? She might have turned into an American person but that made her happy. You should care more about her happiness than about her traditions..."

"Let's end this conversation here, okay? I have better things to do." He said extremely rude.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming," Damon said. "I will send the tickets by tonight," And hung up.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he received another call, this time from his agent.

"Damon, I'm sorry to call you during your trip. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," She said politely.

"You didn't, don't worry,"

"The director of the movie is calling me everyday. He wants you for the part and he sent me some proposals for the job." She explained.

"What do you think about his proposals?"

"They are good, Damon. It's a great movie, for what I've heard, and the money is great. They will rent an apartment and pay for it during your time in Chicago. It's a small one with bedroom and living room together, a kitchen and a bathroom but it's really good. I sent some pictures for you so you can see."

"It seems interesting. How long do I have to stay in Chicago?"

"If everything goes well, like they have in mind, five weeks. If something happens, it won't take more than six for sure. I can ask them to give you two weekends off for you to see your wife."

"I read the emails you sent me and I'm interested. If you get at least one free weekend, I will take it."

"I will talk to the director this afternoon and see what I can get. If he agrees with the weekend off, can I tell him you will play the character?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. You won't regret it, I am sure."

"Thank you, Leslie."

Damon sat on the couch and took his computer to search for romantic things he could do with Elena. The New Year's was in two days and he needed to make plans for these two days before deciding what they were going to at the 31st night.


	6. Birthday

_**Chapter 6 - Birthday**_

It was already January 8th and Elena had worked all day long. She finally got free by eight in the night and drove back to her apartment. The streets in New York were full of cars at that time and the traffic was stressful. She got home in one hour and a half going for a way she usually took twenty-five minutes. Stopping at the lobby, she took the bills and went to her apartment.

She heard Damon talking when she left the elevator and thought he might had brought some friends. She entered the living room and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch.

"Mom!" She yelled running in her mother's direction. Miranda held her daughter strongly and Damon smiled at Elena. "Hey dad."

"Good night, Elena. How are you?"

"I'm happy you're here." She said simple. "Both of you," She didn't leave her mother's arm but looked at her father.

"Sweety, you're such a grown up."

"It's been a while since the last time you saw me. But why are you here?"

"Damon asked for us to come to surprise you for your birthday."

"Are you serious?" Elena's eyes sparkled and her head turned abruptly to Damon, surprised.

"I know this is what you've wanted most for all these years..."

"That's my husband."

"I was hoping we could talk." Her father said serious.

Elena sat next to Damon on the couch and interlaced their hands. She made sure their hands were in a place her parents would see.

"Your mother asked me to give you a chance. I will see how your life is and by the end of this trip I will decide how our relationship will be."

"Alright, thank you."

"But I want to know about your life. And I hope you won't tell me any lie."

"Honey, I would like to see your apartment..." Miranda asked politely. "For what I've seen of the living room, it's beautiful, but I would like to see more."

"Sure, mom. Let's go." She stood up and looked at her father. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Bourbon would be good,"

Elena went to the small bar they had in the living room and took the bourbon, serving two glasses.

"No ice, please," Damon didn't like with ice either so she just handed the men the bourbon.

She entered on the hallway with her mother and she showed him the guest room and their office.

"Did you decorated it or you hired some professional?"

"I did myself... Damon and I really liked it that way." Elena smiled.

"I liked it too,"

"So, here is our bedroom..." She opened the door to the big bedroom.

"It's really beautiful! I didn't know my daughter had such a perfect taste for decoration..." Miranda sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, mom. Damon and I didn't want too decorated so I did it myself. My favorite part of the bedroom is my closet," Elena laughed.

"You told me you're trying to get pregnant that day on the phone so I brought you some things." Miranda left and came back to the room with small package. "Your father has no idea I brought you these, so don't tell him."

"I won't. The last thing I want is more trouble with that man."

Miranda opened the package and Elena saw some baby stuff.

"Your grandma gave this to you when you were seven months old. You loved it and there was no day you could sleep without it next to you. For six years you took it everywhere you went."

"Mr. Bubbles!" Elena's eyes sparkled when she took the brown teddy bear in her hands.

"We never understood why you have him this name…" Miranda laughed.

"I lost him. I thought he was gone!"

"We found him when we moved back to Bulgaria."

"I will put him on my shelf…"

"Here, there are two more toys," She handed Elena two cats. One was small and grey and the other one was a little bigger and white. "You've always loved cats." Miranda smiled. "I didn't have many clothes because your aunt asked for them when your cousin was born. You were twelve years old so I gave her them. I had left only these two dresses… If you don't want I'll take it back and keep it forever."

"It means more to you, mom. Keep it." Elena said smiling. "They are really cute but you're the one who should keep them. I will take everything, but you keep the clothes."

"Really?"

"Really, mom." She smiled.

Damon walked in the bedroom and saw the women sat on the bed with a bunch of baby stuff in front of them.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked confused.

"Mom brought me some things that used to be mine when I was a baby…" Elena explained.

"Daughter, I'm gonna let you two alone. I don't want to let your father there by himself."

"Alright mom, thank you for giving me these."

"You're welcome."

"So, what did you and my father talked about?"

"He still wants me to divorce you and leave you. So let's say we didn't have too much to talk about."

"You know I'm not going to divorce you, don't you?" Elena took all the stuff her mother had given to her and put it all in a box.

"I know," Damon smirked. "Your mother told me she wants you to spend the day with you tomorrow. You two haven't seen each other in a very long time so I think she is right to want that."

"Okay, Damon, but I also want my husband on my birthday…" Elena pouted.

"I'm going to New Jersey to resolve those problems you're having with the producers about your payment and money stuff and you'll have plenty of time to stay with your family." Damon explained. "You will also go have lunch with them. I have some other stuff to do but I'll be back before night. I've made a reservation at your favorite restaurant at 8PM. Just me and you. So, be here to get ready."

"Sushi!" She said happy. "Alright. Thank you, honey."

"I love you." He kissed her. "More than you can even imagine."

"I doubt. If I loved you any less, my parents would have already been able to split us up." She leaned on the bed without breaking the kiss and pulling him on her top by the collar of his shirt.

[…]

_Babe, I won't make my way home before 7.30pm as I had told you. Be ready at this time at the lobby. I'll pick you up._

Elena read the text Damon had left her and walked into her closet trying to decide which clothes she should wear. The weather outside was -15° degrees and she didn't want to be such a sexy girl at the moment. Damon was already her husband and all she wanted was a romantic birthday dinner.

"What happened?" Miranda was about to freak out when she walked into Elena's bedroom to find out her daughter sitting on the floor with her elbows on her knees, which were folded against her chest.

"I have nothing to wear!" Elena complained.

"Dress on that dark long sleeved blue dress with black pantyhose." Miranda proposed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Then you dress on your black overcoat and put black high heels."

"Thank you, mom!" Elena hugged her mom.

Elena arrived at the lobby fifteen minutes late and Damon was worried waiting for her at the car.

"Sorry, babe!" Elena entered in the passenger seat and kissed him on the lips to compliment her husband.

"I already called the restaurant and told them we will get there some minutes late..." Damon explained.

"Sorry," Elena apologized again. "I couldn't find something to wear."

"Women..." Damon laughed starting the car. "You look beautiful, Elena,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled blushing.

Arriving at the restaurant, Damon had booked a table in a very reserved place, where no one would bother them. The restaurant had lights but they were very low, making the place very romantic. The table had two candles, one on each side of the table, and a red rose in the middle of the table.

"Wait for me here, I'll be right back," Damon asked pulling the chair for Elena to sit.

Damon took a few minutes and when he came back, he was holding a red roses bouquet.

"You are crazy, you know that right?" Elena said laughing when Damon gave her the flowers.

"It's your birthday!" Damon answered. "I want it to be perfect... I know you love getting flowers even when there is no reason."

"You are perfect, Damon, really," Elena kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want your present now or after dinner?"

"Now!" Elena asked like a kid.

"So later..." Damon laughed when she pouted.

"I should have known you were going to do the opposite of what I said."

"Elena," Damon took her hand, which was placed on the table, and started caressing it.

"Unfortunately, what you really want doesn't depend on me. I know that you want a baby more than anything in this world and believe me, I want it too. It will happen someday and I really hope this day comes soon but there is nothing I can do," Elena was touched with Damon's words. She didn't know if he had prepared a speech for her or he was just talking random stuff but it was perfect for her. Those words really meant something for her. "Being pregnant would make you the happiest woman in the world, and that's what I want. I want to make you happy! I don't do that very often and I hate myself for that..." He was still caressing her hand and she noticed how meaningful those words were for him. "Sometimes I wonder if you did right choosing to stay with me here while your parents were doing everything they could to take you back to Bulgaria because I'm not a very good husband for you."

"Damon..." Elena called him caressing his hand. "I want our baby more than anything, yeah, but that can wait," She laughed. "I don't need it on my birthday. As long as I get pregnant, everything is great. You're right that I'm not happy all the time, Damon, because no one is happy 24/7. We have our fights and misunderstandings but we love each other and I know you love me. I don't what I'd be if I didn't have you... Don't say you're not a good husband because you are! You give me everything I need, honey," Elena explained. "I will never regret choosing you over my family, Damon. We will start our own family and I will do everything I can to make sure we have a happy family."

"Are you happy right now? Every day I wake up and I'm scared that I will make something wrong and you won't forgive me and everything will flush away..."

"Of course I'm happy, Damon! I'm with you right now. I'm just scared, Damon... I know you're seeing a therapist because I was checking the payments and I saw it. You're not depressed and you don't have problems at work as far as I'm concerned so either you're lying to me or you want to talk about our marriage to a therapist." Elena said sad. "You worry too much and that's the problem, babe. I'm all yours and I love you more than anything! There won't be the day that I will fall for someone else or I will put an end on our marriage... Everyone makes mistakes and you have made many since we got married but nothing happened remember? We had talks, arguments and fights but everything turned out to be okay, right?"

"Let's not talk about it tonight, babe..."

"I don't mind if it's my birthday, Damon... It's just a normal night. The fact that I'm older doesn't change anything. We are going to talk about that now, so don't complain... You say you want me to be happy and you want our life together to be perfect. I want that too." Elena was almost crying. She could feel the tears in her eyes so she was trying hard to dry them before they fell. "Tell me, what happened that you worry this much? Is this about James?"

"No, it's not about James, sweetie. I'm ten years older than you,"

"And you know this doesn't change anything," Elena cut him off completing his sentence.

"I don't know why I feel this way, Lena. You show your love for me every single second of the day and I have no doubts about it. When I get jealous is because this is an instinct. I'm your husband and I hate seeing men flirting with you. We both have jobs where we have to make out with other people, what makes things worse. You have a lot of problems with your family and you keep saying I'm the only one you have left and that we will start a family together. If I don't feel like a good husband how am I supposed to feel like I'll be a good father?"

"Babe, people flirting with me shows you how much I love you. I've never flirted back and I only kiss other men because I'm an actress. You are too scared that you will screw everything up. You are an amazing husband, Damon. There are plenty of men out there who doesn't allow their wives to work because she has to take care of the house and the kids, there are men that hit and torture their wives and there are also men that have many loves because their wives don't give them what they want. When you proposed, I didn't even have to think twice to be sure I wanted to be with you forever." Damon smiled.

"I'd never be such man for you, my love."

"I know, Damon. You give me the life I want and have always wanted. You want to see me happy no matter what you have to do! You are always taking me to awesome romantic trips but I don't need all this luxury to be happy. Anyone can go traveling with their husband, but tell me how many husbands by chocolate donuts to their wives every single morning? The simplest things you do are able to make me happy..."

"Good to know, donuts are way cheaper," They laughed.

"Why are you seeing a therapist, honey? You don't need to tell me what you tell her because I know it's private. I just want to know why because I've been so freaking worried since I found out about this."

"I only did two sections but I talked about our relationship. She asked me if we fight with frequency, how the fights usually end, etc," Damon explained and laughed when thinking about how the fights between them normally ended. "I also talked about wanting a family..."

"Damon, if you ever feel like changing anything that you dislike in our marriage, come and talk to me first, okay?" Elena asked smiling.

Elena and Damon finished having dinner and talking and left the restaurant getting stuck in a huge traffic. They stopped at a café on their way home. Elena sat on a  
couch while Damon went to the balcony to buy a dessert.

"Brownie!" Elena's eyes sparkled.

Damon put some brownie and ice cream on a spoon and gave it to Elena in her mouth.

"Yummy," She smiled.

They ate the brownie with ice cream between many kisses and laughs. They couldn't be any happier. As soon as they left the elevator, Damon kissed Elena pushing her against a wall.

"I love you so much..." Elena said with her hands on his hair, messing it, while Damon sucked her neck, leaving a hickie there.

Elena started walking backwards on the way to their room. They were hitting many walls but they didn't mind. The kiss was worth it. They broke into their room and in the second after, Damon threw them on the bed, getting on her top.

[...]

Though it was winter the day was born with a beautiful sun, very shinny and the sky didn't have a single cloud. Elena woke up with the light on her face and started passing her hand on her eyes, still a little sleepy. She sat with her back against the headboard and noticed Damon wasn't there.

She stood up trying to find her pajamas but that bedroom was a mess. She was dressed only with her lingerie but she just couldn't appear on the living room like that. Elena found Damon's shirt and dressed it buttoning 'til the fourth one. She looked at herself at the mirror and made sure her black lacy bra was showing so Damon would freak out.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed that her parents were having breakfast with Damon. Miranda was enjoying a conversation with Damon and Grayson was quiet reading a book.

"Oh God!" Elena's hand went to her heart when she realized how inappropriate her clothes were at that moment.

"Hm, I can see that last night was pretty good..." Elena's mom said.

"I…" She put her hair behind her ear. She was so embarrassed she was turning to leave the kitchen. "I better go change." Elena glanced at Damon and he was blushing as well.

"No, don't bother." Miranda said. "Yesterday was your birthday. Damon took you to a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant and after you got home, you had sex."

"Mom!" "Miranda!" Elena and her father yelled at the same time.

Damon put his elbow on the table and held his head with one hand blushing even more.

"I already had your age, Elena. I know these things."

"But it's embarrassing…"

"You slept with your husband and now you should enjoy breakfast together. Just pretend we're not here…" Miranda asked. "By all means, you don't need to change."

Elena sat at the table, next to Damon, and held his hand beneath the table.

"Good morning, babe," Damon looked at her and puller her into a kiss.

"Morning, Damon." She smiled.

After eating some pancakes, she extended her arm to take the bow of strawberries but it was too far and she didn't reach it. Damon took the bow and put it in the middle of them. He took one of the strawberries and gave it in her mouth. She bit half of it and smiled at him, kissing him. The kiss was so good Elena put one arm around his neck, messing his hair with her and pressing him against her lips. She opened her mouth a bit and they shared the strawberries in a passionate French kiss.

Grayson cleared his throat twice but they were too into the kiss and didn't stop. Miranda couldn't stop smiling because she was loving the fact that her daughter was that happy.

"Stop!" He screamed and they split up right away.

"Dad!" Elena screamed back. "You stop. Stop acting as if Damon and I have been dating for a week. "He is perfect to me and to everyone but you're just too stubborn to see this. I love him and if you don't wanna see him with me, I guess you should go away." Elena put their interlaced hands on the table wanting him to see it. "Just stop!"

[…]

"I don't wanna stay so long without you, Damon..." Elena begged.

Elena was laid on her elbows on the bed watching Damon finish packing his things. He was walking back and forth through the room and she was almost making him stay and give up of the job.

"You were the one who made me accept this job in the first place, honey." He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "I know you're sad but I'll be back… I have a free weekend in three weeks and I'll come back to New York to stay with you."

"Do you promise you will call me every single day?" Damon noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "I'll be only one hour in front of you so you can call me anytime."

"I already promised you this, Lena. You're too worried." He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. They didn't say anything, just enjoyed the hug.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm only leaving at night, so we have the whole day together, right?" Elena nodded.

Damon gave Elena a quick kiss, getting a cute smile from her, and stood up to finish packing.

"When will you finally give up and admit you need my help to pack your stuff?" Elena laughed standing up from the bed as well.

Elena was wearing a transparent black baby doll and it was getting difficulty for Damon to focus on his bag with that goddess in front of him.

"I don't need your help, Elena. I know exactly how to pack a bag."

"Sure you do," She said sarcastic taking his men's swim trunk and two jeans shorts. "What are you going to do with these?"

"Wear…"

"In Chicago? During the winter? Damon, are you okay?" Elena approached him and playful, put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever or something like that.

Damon pulled her down by her hand and she fell on his arms and her legs in the air screaming of fright.

"I'm sorry," He smirked. "It's getting hard to focus with you wearing these clothes."

"You didn't seem to have disliked them last night…" She bit his earlobe sensually.

"Alright, my love… Help me with this stupid bag."

Elena stood up fast and Damon tried to pull her down again while he stood up but she was smartest and ran out of the bedroom laughing.

Damon was running behind her to catch her when she walked into the living room.

"Catch me!" She turned to him laughing.

"ELENA GILBERTA! What are you wearing?" Elena's father, who was on the couch reading the New York Times, stood up yelling at his daughter.

They were playing and didn't realize that her father was sitting on the couch.

Elena was frightened and jumped on Damon's arms hugging him.

"Oh you're scared me," She said with her hand on her chest.

"We should go back to the room..." Damon whispered.

"Dad, may I ask why are you asking me that?"

"Why?" He put his glasses away on the coffee table, together with his newspaper and reached up them. "I can see your entire body beneath this... thing."

"I'm wearing a bra and panties beneath it so no, you can't see my entire body."

"Don't provoke me!" He seemed angry so Elena walked a step back bumping with Damon, who held her by her arm.

"I'm wearing this for my husband... If someone is gonna make me take it off, it'll be him." Elena took his hand and pulled Damon to the bedroom.

"He ruined our fun," Elena said locking the door. "But if he wants me to change so bad, I will." He didn't understand and looked at her confused.

"As long as you don't leave the room he can see you, so you can wear it." Damon thought aloud. Even if he was getting distracted every time he looked at his wife, he was loving seeing her in those clothes.

"I was thinking," She said holding the bottom of the baby doll, which wasn't even long enough to cover half of her panties, and put it a little up. "You could take it off for me, couldn't you?" She smirked sexy at him.

"You're playing with fire..." He held her by her waist and pulled her closer gluing their bodies.

Damon took her in his arms walking to the bathroom. He gently put Elena on the floor and pushed her against the wall kissing her passionately.

[…]

"You have your parents to keep you company for this week, babe," Damon said interlacing their fingers.

"I know…"

"Look at me, honey." Damon put his free hand on her chin, turning her face to him. "I won't be here so you'll have eight whole days alone with your parents… I've seen how sad you were all this time without them so try to come back into their lives, okay?"

"I will, Damon, I will try."

"Will you tell them you're trying to get pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know, babe. I really don't…"

"You're afraid they will make you introduce all the BulgarDamon stuff to the kid, aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Lena, are you okay?" Damon noticed she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying and was answering the easiest way possible, not even sure of her answers.

"Yeah, I am," She came back to Earth. "I'm just thinking I shouldn't have let you take this job because I don't want you to go anymore…"

"I'm gonna come back to New York in three weeks to spend three days with you and for that you can plan anything you want us to do together, okay?"

"Okay. You will call me every day, right?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I will call you every day. Every night actually, because I will call you when I get home from work."

"So, every night I will wait for your call before I go to sleep." She smiled. "And if you notice you're not gonna be able to call me at night, call me during the day, okay? I don't want to go by a day without talking to you."

"Okay, and if you miss my cute face, I'm taking my computer so we can skype."

"Flight 7823 to Chicago now boarding," A man said on the microphone and Damon stood up.

"Don't fight with them and everything you need, call me." He hugged her. "Make them like you for who you are and not for who they want you to be," She smiled and a tear rolled down her face. "I know you can do it because I've never met a person who didn't like you." Damon pulled her face closer and kissed her passionately.

Their tongues started moving in sync and their hands were interlaced in the high of her waist.

"You have gloss on your lips," Elena smirked.

"I don't care. Come here." Putting his right hand on her back he pulled her against his body and kissed her again.

"You should go..." Elena broke the kiss. "You'll be late and if you stay here I will be sad again and I will cry enough to make you stay."

"Take care, okay?" She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"Call me as soon as you land." Elena asked.

"If there is no delay, I will get there at midnight for you, babe. You have work earlier tomorrow and you'll already be sleeping."

"Damon?" He looked at her. "Call me!"

"Alright! You don't need to be angry."

"Even if you get there at 3AM, you will call me. Now go." Damon started walking to the gate and let go of her hand smiling.

"I love you," She read on his lips.

"I love you more." She whispered.

Elena waited for Damon to enter the gate and went to the parking lot to take her car.  
It was almost ten o'clock and the JFK parking lot was full of cars but there was no one there, which let Elena a bit scared.

Elena took the car and drove back home. It didn't take too long since the traffic had already settled. When she arrived at her apartment, her parents were already asleep so she took her cat and laid on her bed thinking about her husband.

In the next morning, she woke up and made breakfast for her and her parents. She took her iPhone and saw two missing calls from Damon and a text from him as well.

_I knew you would fall asleep before getting my call haha. Well, it's midnight here and I'm already at the apartment they got to me. The cast will be living in the same building as me so we can be all together. I'm safe and ready to sleep. I love you babe._

They were all eating at the table together but they were all quiet. The room was in a complete silence. Grayson was reading his daily newspaper and Miranda was focused on her breakfast. Elena didn't know if she should start a conversation with them so she was just looking at her food. She wasn't even hungry and was playing with her eggs.

"Now that Damon is not here you will probably say everything you hate about him and us, won't you?" Elena finally said something when she saw her father whispering in her mother's ear.

"Honey..." Miranda started.

"Look, why can't you act like normal parents? Parents who are happy because their daughter is happy? Why do I need to be BulgarDamon if I don't live there?"

"He just asked for the milk," She explained.

"You could have said it aloud or you hate me so much you can't even talk to me to get a bottle of milk?" Since the milk was next to Elena, she handed it to her mother. "Excuse me," She said and left the table walking to her room.

Miranda went behind her and found Elena laid on the bed.

"Bebeze..." She said in BulgarDamon.

"I thought you were different, mom. But you seem to hate me and Damon just like dad."

"I don't hate you or Damon." She closed the door and sat next to Elena, who sat too. "Actually, I think you're a great couple..." Elena smiled a little shocked. "You are so happy with him. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. You act so natural when you two are together. When you're together, out of sudden you're hugging, holding hands or even gazing at each other and you don't even notice."

"Oh mom..." Elena hugged her mom.

"You married the right man, honey. Damon is a real gentleman and he really cares about you. He does everything for you and I've never seen a man who says so much 'I love you' when he is talking."

"I'm so happy you see that, mom. You have no idea of how sad I was when I thought you were just like dad..."

"I'm not, baby... You two are beautiful together."

"Thank you. I really love him."

"I know you do. I see it in your eyes. I can also say that there is a man who likes you because the way he is protective about you can only be because of jealous..."

"How do you know this?"

"I've lived enough to know when a man is protective and jealous and I can tell you husband is both."

"Well, there is this James guy... He is my co-star and he likes me. Damon goes crazy with him. He does things you would never imagine when he is jealous," Elena smiled thinking about the time Damon had touched her out of the party, at the back of the house when he was dying of jealous.

"I can imagine..." She caressed Elena's hair. "Your father may not approve your marriage but I do, and you need to know that, Elena."

"I do now, mom."

"Great. You miss him already, don't you?"

"Yes. I haven't seen him in one day and I miss him so much... is something happening to me?"

"You're just in love, honey. It's hard to be apart from him..." Miranda stood up and started walking her way to the door.

"Mom?" Elena called her and she turned to her daughter. "What do you think about a grandchild?"

"What?" Shocked, she sat back on the bed. "Explain this to me."

"First of all, I'm not pregnant." Elena calmed her mother down. "But I'm trying to get pregnant. Damon and I stopped using protections a month ago, I guess. I want so bad to become a mother..."

"Aww," Miranda hugged Elena. "You've been married for three years, right?" Elena nodded. "Then you're right to want a baby, Elena. You're very maternal and you've always loved kids."

"Am I dreaming or you're really saying you support this idea of me having a baby?"

"Of course I support you, honey!" She said happy. "You'll tell me when you get pregnant, right?"

"Absolutely..." Elena couldn't help but cry of happiness.

"Don't cry, baby..." She hugged Elena again.

"I'm just happy, mom. First you say you like my marriage with Damon and then you say you want me to have kids."

"Just don't tell your father about that, okay?"

"Okay," Elena laughed. "I'm not gonna tell him about the pregnant idea either."

"Because if you do, he will force you to raise your kid there..."

"Right." Elena said.

"But are you sure you want to have a baby, Elena?" She asked serious. "You don't seem to be sure of this decision..."

"I am, mom. Really. Don't you want me to be a mother?" Elena asked now sad. "I thought you wanted a grandchild."

"Absolutely, bebeze..." She said with her BulgarDamon accent. She was used of talking in English but sometimes she started to speak some words in BulgarDamon and as Elena understood it, she didn't mind it. "But this is a big commitment... You'll never be free again, and by free, I mean alone with your husband." Elena didn't say anything. "Honey, I'm not like your father, you know that. But I wanted my grandchild to learn about her or his mother's traditions..."

"Here we go again..."

"You'll probably never tell your child about it."

"Mom, I'm BulgarDamon... I'll always be. But I don't want my family to be. Damon is American and part of me is an American too. My child will be born here and will grow up as an American."

"I'm an actress, I've been in many famous shows and movies here in the US. I can say I'm rich, I have the perfect husband and amazing friends. I live in New York that it's always been my favorite city, after Paris... Mothers get happy when they see their kids growing up and finding their ways in the world and are happy with it. I am... You should be happy. Obicham te, mama, Ne iskam da gubi vi!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Elena. I am happy for you. I just asked you that because you didn't seem sure…" Miranda said. "I want you to have a baby and start a family, daughter."

"Thank you." Elena said calming herself down. "Do you wanna go somewhere today, mom?"

"Your father said about going somewhere but I don't remember the place... When do you come back from work?"

"Late..." She laughed. "If I come back."

"What do you by if? Does your husband knows you're not coming back home?"

"Mom, I've been working in New Jersey because of many reasons so I have to go all the way there every day. I don't mind because by car it doesn't take that long, but sometimes I don't wanna drive back so I stay there. Damon doesn't mind as long as I stay very far from James. Sometimes he even goes pick me up but it's dangerous to drive that late so I stay in a hotel there."

"Well, at least warn me if you're not coming back."

"Alright,"

"Moreover, this house needs some cleaning, don't you think?"

"I know..." She took a dress from her closet, a black pantyhose and boots. "I haven't had time to clean it. I only cleaned my room and the living room. It's too big..."

"Why don't you hire a maid, daughter?"

"Good luck finding a good one here." Elena said. "And I don't want you cleaning it, mom."

"I can help you, Elena. I spend the whole day nothing..."

"No, mom."

"Don't argue with your mom, Elena."

"Okay," She gave up. "Do whatever you want."

"Thank you."

[...]

_"Where are you?"_ Damon asked on the other side of the phone.

"Almost home. Traffic isn't that bad today." Elena explained. "How was your first day in Chicago?"

_"Boring. We shot only one scene and then we spent the rest of the day introducing ourselves."_

"I'm sure you got along with everyone."

_"Almost everyone."_

"If I find out you're flirting with any girl, Damon, you don't even need to come back home."

_"I'm not flirting with anyone, Elena! My Gosh, you're always thinking about the bad stuff."_

"I'm sorry. I had a great talk with my mom this morning. I finally discovered that she is exactly the opposite of my father,"

_"What did you talk about, babe?"_

"She said she loves seeing us together and that you're a perfect husband, what I totally agree, then I mentioned about wanting a baby and she was so happy with that."

_"This is great, Lena!"_ He practically screamed on the other side of the line.

"I know. I miss you."

_"I miss you too, babe. Wind city is not the same thing without you."_

"Neither is New York. I bought something for you today."

_"What is it?"_ He seemed happy like a kid.

"Remember those Ralph Lauren shirts that you're in love with, but we couldn't find your size?"

_"You got them?"_ He asked surprised.

"I did."

"How did you get them?" Elena could notice how surprised and shocked he was by the tone in his voice. "I mean, we looked in all the stores in New York and they were all sold out!"

"James didn't show up at work today so I went to that mall close to the set to buy some stuff I needed and I found your shirts." Elena answered happy. "I didn't even know there was a Ralph Lauren there…"

"What an amazing day!" Damon relaxed. "James didn't show up, you found my shirts... The perfect day for us to have a romantic sex night and I'm in Chicago." Damon said frustrated. "Sometimes I am so lucky I'm impressed."

"Damon!" Elena screamed laughing. "You're already thinking about sex, aren't you?" She knew her husband too well. "After the goodbye I gave you, you still want more?"

"I'm a man, Elena, what do you think?"

"Oh Gosh, I guess three rounds weren't enough for you. But you're mine! I hope you remember that." She said showing him an authoritarDamon tone in her sweet voice. "I believe I will have to prepare some really interesting things to entertain you when you come back and see if I can finally satisfy you."

"I won't cheat on you, Elena..."

"You can't wait three weeks, Damon. I know you."

"I guess I will just have to wait, right?"

"I hope so," Elena said. "I just got home. I'll have some dinner and then I will call you back, okay?"

"Okay. Eat healthy food," He played. "Just kidding. I love you."

"I love you too."

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	7. Lies

**Chapter 7 – Lies**

When Elena came home she noticed that Damon had called her whilst she was driving home and apparently he left a voice mail. With a curious smile on her face she pushed the button to listen to it.

"_Hey Babe, it's me again. I was just wondering … you know… I've got an idea. I have no clue if you'll like it or not, but … Okay I'll just say it. I thought we could try phone sex sometime. You know, since we can't have real sex… It's just an idea. Tell me what you think." _Beeeeeep.

The noise at the end of the message went by unnoticed by Elena who was staring at her phone in disbelief.

Phone Sex? She had never done it before but she also had thought that she would never try it. She didn't have a clue how something like that should be. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do.

She knew Damon could survive the few weeks without Sex even though it was going to be hard for him. But maybe with the phone-sex thingy the risk that he was growing weak would decrease. But how was she supposed to do it?

Elena decided to think about it and went to bed without leaving Damon a message that she had arrived safely at home.

The ringing of her phone woke her up in the morning. With her eyes still half closed, she answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_Okay, good, you're fine."_

"Oh, Damon, hey. Yeah I'm sorry. I was so tired yesterday I forgot to call you."

"_Did you get my message though?"_

"Um, yes I did… I need to think about it."

"_I thought so" He laughed "But you know, don't be shy about it. I've never done it before either. It's just an idea."_

"Yeah, I know it just seems like a weird thing to do, you know?" Now she was awake.

"_Maybe, yes. But you can't say it's weird until you've tried it." _She could hear the chuckle forming in his throat. That caused her decision.

"Okay, fine. If you think you're up to it, call me tonight at 8 pm and we'll do it." She said in a commanding voice.

"_Oh, how romantic." _He played her.

"You wanna do it or not?" Elena asked in her phone.

"_Of course I do, of course I do. I'll call you tonight babe. I love you. Have a great day." _She could still hear his laughter.

"Yeah, you too." She replied halfheartedly. She was already lost in thoughts at the following night. She had no clue what would be happening. Not thinking about what she was doing she got dressed to meet her parents for breakfast.

During breakfast she thought about nothing else than the phone sex. It confused her so much that she finally got herself to seek some help. She went to ask her Mom.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked already with a face as red as a tomato.

Miranda looked at her confused.

"Sure honey, but why are you blushing?"

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing but I don't know who else to turn to in the moment…"

"Honey, you can come to me with everything; you should know that. Come here." She made room next to her on the couch. Elena sat down but couldn't bring herself to talk.  
Her Mom chuckled.

"Okay, sweetheart, I can't smell with what you need help. You need to tell me."

"I know, but it's just … I don't know…" A little bit of silence followed. "Okay, here goes; Damon wants to have phone sex and I said yes but actually I have no clue what it is exactly and what is expected of me. I'm nervous Mom. And you basically need to prepare me for tonight. It's just weird to talk to you about it…"

Miranda started laughing with her full heart. Elena looked at her with a look of reproach.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I definitely didn't expect that kind of problem. But I'll try to help you anyways." Elena's Mom leaned back, put a hand on her knee and started talking.

"Luckily, I'm someone who can help you with that. You know, your Dad and me were apart sometime too when we were younger. He had to work and I stayed home to take care of you kids. Well, and a girl has needs so at one point I called him up and …"

"Mom!" Elena interrupted her. "Please leave the details out. Just tell me what I need to do. I don't want to imagine you and Dad doing it." Miranda only started laughing harder.  
"Okay, okay. So here goes…"

Shortly to eight, Elena was dressed in one of her lingerie's of which she knew Damon loved it. She was aware that he wouldn't be able to see it but her Mom had advised her to dress so that she would feel comfortable and beautiful. She needed to feel sexy. And she didn't want to lie to him when he would ask what she was wearing – something she was sure he was definitely going to do.

She went to lay down on her bed and tried to distract her with the book she was currently reading. But it didn't work. The minutes didn't go by and at 7.52 pm she just couldn't wait any longer for his call. Different from to tomorrow she was known excited about the whole experiment and she couldn't wait to hear his voice.

"_I thought I was going to call you." His voice came through the phone._

"I know, I just couldn't wait any longer" She replied honestly.

"_That's what I wanted to hear" He replied and his voice became lower and she could hear through the phone that he put something on a table. Probably his drink and that he closed a door a few seconds after. "So, are you nervous?" _He asked her.

"No, I was. But now I'm more excited to hear your voice and to be with you."

She heard him get comfortable and did the same. She noticed that she was holding onto some air for quite a while, so she let it out in a quiet sigh. But he seemed to have heard it because he chuckled softly.

"I'm happy you're trying it." She didn't answer. He knew what she was thinking.

"_What are you wearing honey?" _

_She looked down at herself, glad that she chose to wear something sexy. _

"The black lace dress you gave me for my birthday last year. From Victoria's Secret." She added.

"_Oh, I like that one." _He replied in a husky voice and she knew he had closed his eyes imagine her in her lingerie.

"I know, that's why I'm wearing it." She took a deep breath. "All I want to do is please you. What would you want to do to me?" She breathed into her phone.

And then it started…

[…]

"Mom, do you wanna go to work with me?" Elena asked.

Elena had already got dressed and was taking everything she needed to put in her bag when Miranda entered there.

"Here," Miranda put a pile of clothes.

The pile had Damon's shirts and some Elena's blouses.

"Mom! You didn't have to! I was going to take this to the laundry..."

"I like helping, sweetie. I do the laundry all the time at home."

"That's why you shouldn't do that here... You're here on vacations."

"Don't worry, bebeze,"

"But thank you. I still don't know how to clean and iron shirts so I have to take them to the laundry."

"But yes, I would love to go to work with you. Your father doesn't want to go out and I don't want to walk around New York by myself."

"Depending on the time they let me go, we can walk around the city together. Do you wanna go to Times Square?"

"This place is extraordinary at night, right? Yes, I want to go if you want to take me."

"Of course, mama!" Elena kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm gonna put food to the cats then we go, okay?"

"Absolutely,"

**Three weeks later…**

"_Stop complaining, Elena," Konstantin ordered. "You said you were going to Bulgaria with us."_

"_It's just for a month, honey," Miranda hugged Elena._

_Elena had her arms crossed and she didn't want to go. She looked over her shoulder and saw Damon standing leaned on the wall. She looked to the floor and Miranda hugged her._

"_I don't wanna go!"_

"_You are going, Elena. Period." Konstantin said angry. "I just hope you're gonna lose this horrible American style you got during this month in Bulgaria… Maybe you can find a nice guy,"_

"_I'm not single," She said without looking into his eyes._

"_Sprete go tretirame kato tozi! Obicham go i nyama nachin ste razdelyane nas osven. Taka che, prosto sprete, zashtoto shte tryabva da priemat fakta, che dŭshterya vi e amerikanka sega." __Elena yelled._

_Damon looked confused when Elena started talking in BulgarDamon but he didn't bother to interfere in her talk with her parents._

"_She has a point, dear," Miranda said to her husband._

"_No, she doesn't. I'm her father and I know what is good for her. She is not a minor anymore but I still look after her."_

"_Stop lying!" Elena said. "You don't even remember my name if you don't want to! You don't give me a single penny for me to live, and I don't want you to, because I owe my money and I'm proud of it. I have my own apartment, I have a good amount of money so I can buy everything I want and I can make my dreams come true. Something you never did when I was a kid. So, start saying some truths, father."_

"_Ne govori s men po tozi nachin, Elena!"_

"_If you want me to come so much, I will, but I'm only going so I can prove you that I won't become a BulgarDamon woman…"_

"_Let's go then, we're late."_

"_No, we are not and I'm gonna tell goodbye to my boyfriend before I leave."_

_Elena walked to Damon and they interlaced both of their hands focusing on each other's eyes. Miranda and Konstantin had already gone outside to put the bags on the car._

"_What did you say to him?"_

"_I said that I love you and I don't want him treating you like trash just because you're American." Elena smiled._

"_You know he will try everything to split us apart, right?"_

"_Yeah, and you know that I'm only doing this because of my mother."_

"We will keep in touch, Elena, I promise." Damon kissed her forehead.

"_I don't want stupid calls, Damon, I want you."_

"_You will handle it, babe. We will talk every day, but you better go now before your dad comes here and kills me himself."_

"_Damon," Elena said smiling malicious and he understand right away that she had an idea. "I can tell them I'm pregnant. My father would never let his daughter have a pregnancy and a baby without having a husband and since the father would be you, he would force us to marry right away!"_

"_And how do you intend on explaining to him your belly doesn't grow and after nine months, there is no baby? You aren't planning on kidnapping any newborn, are you?"_

"_Of course not, Damon. They won't leave Bulgaria anyway so one day we call and tell them I had a miscarriage…"_

"_Elena, your father would probably arrange you a married with a stupid man just because he is BulgarDamon and you would never be able to leave Bulgaria again."_

"_That's true, but I can run away."_

"_You can't put a newborn inside a plan!"_

"_Alright, my plan failed…" Elena laughed. "Just take care of yourself okay?"_

"_I love you, my love…" Damon kissed Elena passionately._

"_I love you too."_

_They walked outside the house hand in hand and Miranda was waiting Elena by the door while Konstantin was waiting for them in the taxi._

"_C'mon sweetheart," Miranda extended her hand to Elena. "Your father works all day, you two can call each other all the time and there is also that video call thing you guys use nowadays,"_

"_See, Elena? It won't be too painful…" Damon said smiling at Elena's mother._

"_You're a nice guy, Damon."_

"_Thank you. I really love your daughter so please let her come back to me."_

"_She will, Damon. I know you love her, you don't even need to mention it to me…"_

_Elena started walking with her mom and was slowly letting go of Damon's hand. A tear fell from her eye and some more started falling when she let go completely of his hand. Damon stood there paralyzed and Elena was looking back so she could see him._

"_Mom I can't do that," Elena cried and Miranda hugged her daughter. "Dad won't let me come back!"_

"_You're making the right decision… You're going to come back soon."_

"_No, mom, no way." Elena stopped walking. "There is no way I'm leaving Damon."_

"_What?" She asked shocked and Elena ran away from her._

_She looked back and saw Elena jumping on Damon's arms. Damon span with Elena on his arms and they kissed._

"_I'm not leaving you…" Elena said breathing hard against his lips._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Konstantin yelled walking in their direction._

_Damon put Elena on her feet and walked one step ahead so he could protect Elena by putting her behind his body._

"_I'm not going, dad."_

"_Yes, you are!" He pulled her by her arm after hitting Damon on the face._

"_I AM NOT GOING!" Elena yelled on his face. "Did you understand it or do you want me do draw it?" Elena sat on the floor looking at the bruise on the side of Damon's mouth. "You're horrible, disrespectful and racist!"_

"_Fine. Stay with your American boy," He said disgusted with scorn. "But when you need your family, don't you dare call because you don't have one anymore."_

"_Don't do that," Miranda touched his shoulder but he pulled his arm from her touch, angry._

"_Look what your beautiful daughter did," Konstantin said sarcastic, "She ruined our family because she wanted to become a stupid actress." Elena was hugging Damon, who was still lay on the floor, and was looking at her parents with tears rolling down her face. "You wanted so much to have a daughter and look what you did to her. You spoiled her, you let her do drama at school, you started cooking for people so you could make some money and you paid for her acting classes outside of school! You made her. If she is like this today it's your fault!" He yelled. "Go to the car, right now Miranda!"_

"_Goodbye daughter," She kissed Elena's cheek._

"_Is it true? I thought you started cooking because you liked…" Miranda looked at Konstantin, who was walking back to the car._

"_He wouldn't ever pay for acting classes for you Elena. I had never worked because your father doesn't allow me to, but I started doing that because I could stay at home as he wanted and still make some money. I used the money to pay for your classes and your trip to America,"_

"_Mom, you're the best mother ever!" Damon smiled at their hug. "Call me, okay?" She nodded. "I love you."_

"_I love you more…"_

_Miranda blew a kiss to Elena and entered in the car._

"_C'mon, let's go take care of this bruise."_

"_Move in with me, Elena…"_

"_What?" Elena asked surprised and she couldn't help but smile ear to ear and her eyes started shining even though she never thought Damon could say something like that._

Elena woke up out of sudden and sat on the bed. She rested her back on the headboard and ran her fingers through her long straight brown hair.

"Are you okay?" Elena just noticed her mother walking desperate into the bedroom. "You were screaming so much,"

"Really?" Elena asked and Miranda sat on the bed in front of her.

Elena remembered all the time she had had nightmares when she was a kid and her mother was always there to protect her or sleep together with her.

"It was just a dream…"

"Do you wanna talk about it, sweetie?"

"I just keep having this dream." Elena hugged her mother strongly. "It's not a dream actually," She corrected. "I keep remembering that day where you two were taking me to Bulgaria and I said I wouldn't leave Damon and then dad never spoke to me during all these years…"

"You made the right decision, honey,"

"I'm not saying I didn't… But keeping Damon made me lose you."

"Daughter, I'm fine and you will always have me, no matter what your father says."

"Mom, this has probably nothing to do with it but can I tell you something?" Tears started rolling down Elena's face.

Miranda was scared. Even though she had been there for a few weeks after not seeing her daughter for years, she knew something was wrong. Holding Elena's hand, she noticed her daughter was shivering and hand sweating.

"You can always tell me anything, honey,"

"You don't understand me… I'm so scared I don't know what to do!" Elena cried. "I've been lying for year for months and this can ruin our marriage forever, mom. I can't lose him!"

"Elena, calm down… Did you cheat on him?"

"Of course not! I love him more than anything in this world. He is my one and only."

"So, why have you been lying to him about?"

"Something like seven months ago, I was in Dallas for a period of a week because of the show I work on."

"Go on," Miranda caressed her hands trying to calm her down.

"When I was there, I started feeling awful. I hadn't ever felt so much nausea and headache in my role life…" Elena passed her hand quickly on her face to dry the tears rolling down. "Then the wife of one of my-stars told me to do a pregnancy test," Drying the tears were useless because she couldn't handle that anymore, she needed to cry to put all the self-hate out of her body. "I said she was crazy because Damon and I had always used protection and I was on the pill."

"You know they are not one hundred percent efficient."

"After three days of throwing up, feeling horrible and staying in bed I decided to take the test like the woman had suggested and I really was pregnant,"

"Oh my God, Elena!" Miranda's eyes shone in joy.

"Since I was coming back to New York in two days, I decided to wait because I didn't want to give Damon the news by phone… We were having meetings every night but I didn't drink a single drop of alcohol." Elena said between sobs.

"Elena, stop crying, please, it's getting hard to understand what you're saying."

"I had the exam in hands and I was so happy and so excited to tell Damon he was going to be a father but then I felt a horrible pain right here," She touched the bottom of her belly, which corresponded to her uterus. "I didn't worried about it and kept packing. I was sitting on the bed and I started feeling something sticky. When I stood up still feeling the worst pain ever, even though I had thought my menstrual cramps were the worst pain ever, I was bleeding so much."

"You had a spontaneous miscarriage…" Miranda said sad and Elena just nodded.

"I don't know why this happened… I went to the hospital as soon as I recovered and they said it's normal to have a miscarriage before the pregnancy get to three months. But still, I didn't want to tell Damon that the only week I had been without him I had found out I was pregnant _and_ had a miscarriage."

"He wouldn't do anything, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure he would take care of you."

"You still don't understand, mother. Damon has wanted a kid since we got married. _I_ lost our baby, which makes me the guilty of the story."

"A spontaneous miscarriage is not the mother's fault! It's no one's fault, actually."

"I don't even know if it's possible to feel the baby being less than two months pregnant but I felt it, you know? I was pregnant for only two days but my life seemed to have changed… After the miscarriage, I was feeling so down you have no idea. I told Damon the trip had just been too exhausting and he believed."

"You know you could have gotten pregnant again…"

"I had no psychological for that. I couldn't go through all of that again… Because of that Damon and I got in a lot of fights arguing about our family." Elena explained. "Months later, everywhere we went, I used to see babies, kids and teens with their parents having so much fun and I started feeling worst. It was when I decided I was going to give Damon what he had wanted for so long."

"You two are trying, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's the problem, mom… We've been trying for three months. Three months and I am still not pregnant."

"Sometimes these things take a while, babe," Miranda said trying to soften Elena's situation. "Some people are able to get pregnant on the first try but some people take longer."

"I went to the gynecologist after the miscarriage and I explained everything to her and did some exams but there was nothing wrong."

"Does she know you want to get pregnant?"

"Yeah, she said it was okay but it wouldn't be good if I stopped with the pills right away otherwise my system and hormones would be all messed up. I started reducing them exactly like she had said… What if I can't have kids anymore, mom?" Crying, Elena pulled her mother into a strong hug. "What if I can't give Damon the thing he wants most in this world?"

"Elena, did you do a fertility test?" Elena shook her head in disbelief. "Why not?"

"I'm too scared I'm gonna find out I can't have babies anymore just because of a stupid miscarriage. And I also can't do that to Damon… He has never wanted something so bad like he wants our baby."

"Get dressed, Elena," Miranda stood up from the bed.

Elena lay back in bed and curled her body wanting to cry under the blankets. Miranda pulled the blanket from her face and pulled her out of the by her hand.

"We're going to a clinic right now and you're going to do this exam,"

"No, mom, there is no way I'm going," Elena grabbed the headboard so her mother wouldn't be able to move her.

"Stop behaving like a child, Elena. You need to know if you can or cannot have a baby. If you don't find it out soon you'll only torture you and Damon even more with all the waiting."

"Your flight leaves tonight mom. You don't have time for it. I can go another time…"

"So does yours. I know you, Elena, more than you can imagine. I know you're never going to do this test by yourself…"

"Mine what?" Elena rolled her eyes confused.

"You're going to tell Damon everything." Miranda explained. "You're going to tell him what happened and if you can't have babies anymore, he is going to find out about it today."

**As I had said on tumblr, I'm posting a new chapter every Friday. I hope you liked this one. I know nothing in BulgarDamon so I just used google translate. If you know how to speak it, never mind about the mistakes.**

**Review it please!**


	8. Chicago

_**Chapter 8 – Chicago**_

"Who are you?" A blond woman asked Elena opening the door.

The woman was wearing Damon's dark blue shirt but Elena could still see the underclothes she had beneath the shirt. There was a book or something like that - Elena could not disguise from the door - opened on the bed and the bed was somewhat messy, proving to Elena that the woman had been there a few seconds ago. Elena was shocked standing at the door and she couldn't even say her name if she was asked.

"I'm Damon's wife," She almost put the wedding ring on her face. "I'm here to talk to him."

"I think you should leave... He will be busy for the night." Elena slapped the woman's face and she fell on the bed with her hand covering the red mark left on her left side of the face.  
"_I_ should leave?"

"What is happening here?" Hearing the screams and yells Damon got out of the bedroom after taking a shower. He was only in jeans, letting his chest naked. His hair was wet and he was drying it with a towel, messing it all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon turned to Elena and asked surprised.

"Your clothes are in the kitchen. I think you should go," Damon said trying to interlace his hand on Elena's but she dodged herself not wanting the soft touch of his hand and crossed her arms.

"She is gone." Damon said closing the door.

"Why did you do this?" Elena looked at him like a lost dog.

Elena was sitting on the edge of the bed and Damon knew she wanted to cry by the tone in her voice.

"It's not what it looks like..." Damon explained.

"Oh no?" Elena couldn't help but show all her sarcasm in one sentence. "What is it then?" Elena asked in her most sarcastic tone.

"First tell me what you are doing here."

"I miss you so much! I couldn't handle anymore... I couldn't handle sleeping alone, waking up alone, living alone. That apartment is small but it looks so big when you're not there." Elena cried though she was fighting hard not to. "I thought you would like if I came here to surprise you but I guess I was wrong."

"Babe," Damon approached Elena to hug her from her right but she went more to the left, preventing him of embrace her. "Elena!" He yelled in complaint. "I didn't sleep with her! For Christ Sake believe me!"

"She was naked!"

"No, she wasn't." Damon said throwing the book that was on the bed on the floor, closing it quickly so Elena wouldn't see it.

"What is that?"

"Nothing..."

"Damon, stop lying and hiding things from me!" Elena yelled standing up from the bed.

"This is just something I've had for some years..." Damon explained.

"Show me then. I know it's not porn."

"How can you be so sure of it?" He said sarcastically.

"Your _friend_ was riffling through it. It is _so_ _not_ porn."

"Fine. If you want so much to see it, just do it." He handed her the blue book.

"What the he-" Elena started when she opened the book and look at the first page.

She sat on the bed, surprised with what she had just seen. Elena glanced at Damon and smiled noticing he was blushing, red as a tomato. Damon had that book for over four years but he had never showed that to Elena. Even when they got married, he didn't want her to find out about that book.

"Is this a journal?" She asked and couldn't help but smile happily.

Damon smirked. He knew she couldn't stay mad with him for so long.

"No," Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not a silly teenager girl in love who keeps a journal!"

"Then, explain me why you have this,"

Every page of the book had a picture of them two and one or two paragraphs of writing. The first page had a picture of them at the Kings of Leon concert in Atlanta six years before. At the bottom of the page, there was Damon's ticket of the concert. That page didn't have much writing on it but the only two sentences were able to make Elena smile ear to ear.

_Kings of Leon with Elena. Couldn't ask for more._

"You may not be a girl or a teenager but you _so_ are a silly in love..." Elena laughed.

"Don't you think our first kiss was perfect enough to be on the first page?" Damon said serious leaning on her top on the bed. "_And_, you are more than sure that I'm not a girl."

"Third page." Elena said reading the book even with Damon on her top. "Sometimes you do things you're gonna regret for the rest of your life but sometimes you do things you're gonna_remember_ for the rest of your life. It took a long time but I finally had her. On my bed, underneath me, her breathing and sweat mixed with mine, after a few months of dating. She is perfect. My perfect girlfriend." Elena read exactly what was written there.

"You wrote about our first time?!" Elena's jaw fell forming a big O.

"Every page has a really memorable moment between us. It's not a journal! I just want to have altogether some moments I find important. Our kids will read this book and they will know a little more about our relationship. The first page is our first kiss. Then our first time..."

"Our first date. I can't believe you kept the napkin!"

On their first date, Elena had worn Damon's jacket because of the cold outside. They were having a romantic dinner in a very romantic place, with candles and lights off but the air conditioner was so cold Elena was freezing. Noticing her shivering, Damon gave her his jacket.

"I had gave you my jacket and when I drove you back home and you gave me the jacket back. When I got home I was emptying the pockets and I found the napkin." Elena ran her fingers over the napkin glued on the page of the book. "You wrote I love you with your red lipstick and then kissed it leaving a mouth mark there... I thought it was sweet."

"You're crazy, Damon. Should I be worried that I'm not the woman in this relationship?"

"Enough reading," Damon pulled the book from her hands and closed it so fast it made a noise.

"No!" Elena complained. "I want to keep reading!"

Elena clang on his arm trying to reach the book he was keeping on a height she couldn't get. Damon pushed her on bed and leaned again over her tickling her.

"Stop!" She laughed trying to leave his embrace. "Stop it Damon!"

"You're making fun of me, you deserve this..."

"I promise I won't make fun of you anymore! Just stop and let me finish reading."

"So you're not mad that Andie was here?"

"Oh yeah, about that," Elena said serious.

"We were coming here because the whole cast was at a restaurant having dinner and talking about the movie. She is from here so she actually lives here and her house is across the town. I invited her to come home with me and I would drive her home so she didn't have to take a scary bus at night." Damon explained and Elena couldn't help but feel very jealous. "When we were one block from here, walking on the sidewalk, a car passed running right beside us and threw all the water from the street at us. She was soaking wet so I said she could shower and wear something mine until her clothes were totally dried so she could go home."

"Are you making this up?"

"Of course not! She asked me about you when we were walking here..."

"If you talked to her about me how come she didn't know who I was?"

"Maybe she was just playing with you. Looking at her wearing barely anything, she was sure you would freak out. She is very playful..."

"When we got here, the book was open on the table on the page where there is a picture of our honeymoon and she asked what was that. I explained to her that I had that book for years, where I kept pictures, tickets, and special things – like the napkin – from our dates and moments together and that I wrote things so I could have it written down somewhere and that I'd like to show it to my kids someday."

"I see..."

"Elena, please, believe me," Damon begged. "I let her see it and she liked it. I want nothing with her. You're the woman I love."

"I believe in you, Damon." She said blushing.

"You can say what you have in mind, I'd love to hear it…" Elena knew exactly what he was talking about. Damon knew everything about her and every move she made, Damon knew what that represented. Even if she just blinked, Damon knew what she was thinking or feeling. "Tell your sweet husband that you're so freaking jealous you want to kill Andie."

"I'm not jealous!" She lied. "I'm not like you that freaks out when I'm next to a man."

"Oh, you are. I have many rights to be jealous, you know, these days, is getting harder to find a woman that is freaking hot and freaking sweet at the same time." Damon said and stole a kiss from her. "You haven't seen me in three weeks. I don't know if you missed me or just the sex"

"I know _you_ missed the sex," Elena cut him off.

"But I know somewhere here," He pointed to her head meaning her brain, "_and_ here," He pointed to her heart. "you knew there would be a woman here and you were worried that I would do something and you were jealous. Just admit it, Elena."

"Okay, I am jealous but I still missed my husband," She gave up. "Stop making this eye thing that I haven't even understand what it is exactly yet! It's impossible to lie…"

"I know and that's the point." He smirked malicious.

"But you know," She turned them on bed and sat on his waist. Damon was lying on the bed and she had her legs wrapped around him so he wouldn't be able to stand up. "I really missed the sex… Like, _really_," She smiled sensually running her hands from his waist to his face, leaning slowly over him.

When her breasts touched his chest, Elena kissed him. She could feel his shaft getting harder and bigger under where she was sitting and she knew she was doing something right.

"I have needs,"

"Oh yeah, of course you do," He moaned against her lips.

"You were not there…" She stood up sitting again and passed her index nail on his chest sensually. "I had to it all by myself…"

"May I ask what did you do?"

"I have toys…" She bit her bottom lip. "You're not the only one with secret stuff, Damon,"

"You're killing me with this talk," Damon made a move to grab her shoulder and turn them on bed but she stopped him on the act.

"I'm on charge tonight," Elena put his hands back where they were – under her shirt, holding her waist so strongly that her white skin had already red finger marks.

Suddenly, Elena jumped off the bed leaving a confused and sexual frustrated Damon on the bed. She peeped at him and noticed how hard he was and she knew those jeans were killing him even more.

Damon had no idea what she was planning on doing and he didn't want to know. He jumped off the bed as well and kissed her, pushing her hard against the door.

"Ouch!" Elena yelled on pain after hitting her head on the door.

"Sorry," Damon apologized smirking. "It's just that you're wearing too many clothes it's making me sad."

Elena was really wearing a bunch of clothes. It was winter and New York was amazingly cold but Chicago was probably worst. Elena was wearing a dark jeans skirt with black pantyhose and black leather boots with a thin lace tank top underneath a red sweater.

Damon kissed her passionately and in less than ten seconds, their tongues were playing with each other in a perfect rhythm. Elena's hands were straight to the backside of his neck pulling him against her. Damon was so turned on that seeing her totally dressed up was making him angry. He broke the kiss for a few seconds so he could take her sweater off but he was in so much rush he took both of the t-shirts at the same time exposing her black lacy bra that were giving her breasts a beautiful appearance.

Damon threw Elena on the bed, where she ended up sitting and sat on the floor to take her boots off.

"You give me so much work!" Damon complained.

"If you complain one more time about my clothing you're gonna complain about your sexual frustration until you go back to New York,"

"No more complaints," He said making her laugh.

When Elena was finally in her underclothes, she threw Damon on the bed again. However, this time she put him on her top. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them on the bed.

"Gosh, how I missed you," Elena said trying to breath properly.

"Elena, we've been apart for too long… There is no way you're being in charge tonight."

"In one condition…"

"Shoot,"

"You're gonna be strong, and you're gonna use all your strength to thrust fast inside of me."

"You were mean earlier. You doubt of me. I think you owe me something, don't you?"

"Okay, whatever," Elena gave up and left his lap.

"Can I play with you? Because, you know, I'm not a person like you that has sex toys at any time…"

"Yeah," She moaned biting his earlobe. "You can do whatever you want with my body tonight." She smiled sexy. "Just," She moaned. "Stop wasting our time…"

"_That_ is something," He laughed malicious. "I've always had this fantasy to do you with you being tied up."

"No, Damon," Elena complained. "How am I supposed to pleasure you with my arms tied up?"

"I'm playing with you. You are the one that will get most of the pleasure." Elena stopped talking and just waited for Damon.

Damon took two of his ties and took Elena's wrists. He used one tie to each arm and then tied Elena up on the bed, lying on her back.

"I'm a little scared," She said and he noticed that she really was because of the tone in his voice.

"I'd never hurt you." Damon said softly.

Damon took of her panties slowly and positioned himself near her feet. He took his foot on his hand and led it to his mouth, kissing and licking it. During all the time, he kept his eyes focused on hers. He kissed her ankle, then her calf, her knee and was kissing her thighs. That was torturing her so much and she arched her back trying to show him exactly what she wanted.

He was kissing her inner thighs and when he was one centimeter away from the place she had wanted him for so long, he stopped and started kissing her belly.

"Oh," She moaned. "I need you, please," Elena begged. "Take of your pants or I'm gonna kick you." She ordered.

Damon did what she had asked and Elena was dying to touch the huge bulge on his boxers. He kissed her, positioning himself on the right place on her top so Elena could feel his already hard member against her pussy, just separated by the fabric of his underwear. Their tongues were dancing coordinated when Elena felt Damon's hand running through the right side of her body. He touched her pussy and she moaned on his lips.

He didn't break the kiss but kept rubbing her pussy driving her crazy. Elena was so wet she had already soaked his underwear. He entered her with the tip of his finger and she arched her back in pleasure forcing him to finger her deeper. Damon moved his finger inside of her and feeling that she had already calmed down, he added two more in a row, feeling no pity.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Elena screamed in surprise.

Damon moved his three fingers inside of her and was increasing the movements without stop kissing her neck.

"You're adjusting too quickly for someone that has been three weeks without sex." Damon mentioned. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He provoked.

"I finger myself!" She yelled wanting to stop talking as soon as possible. "I masturbate when I don't have you to do it for me and I have been so needy and horny lately!" Elena started caressing his leg with her own. "I have so many toys and I needed them… But they are nothing compared to you so please, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me."

"Well, well, someone is going to show me every toy she has because I'm starting to disapprove this stuff." He said thrusting deeper.

Damon left her mouth and lay on his chest, between her open legs, facing her wet pussy. He kept the three fingers inside of her and licked it. Elena was close to her orgasm and he could feel it. Even though he had been fingering her for less than five minutes, she was already reaching the height of her pleasure. She started closing her legs involuntary so Damon pulled his fingers out and used both of his hands to keep her legs open. He penetrated her with his tongue and started making circles in her clit.

"Damon," She moaned. "Oh… yeah, God… please" She wouldn't even remember her name by then. "I'm gon-, ooooh" Damon's oral was too good for her to even finish a sentence without groaning. "gonna, oooh, cum,"

"Do it, babe, do it," He sucked the lips of her pussy and began to lick it faster. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard it'll be mindblower."

Within minutes, Damon's tongue was wet with her juicy. He had made her come but he wanted more.

"You taste so good,"

"I want to feel you inside of me right now!"

"Oh, sweetie," He said sarcastic. "This will take a while… Someone needs you." Damon untied her right arm first and saw how many bruises there were there.

Elena had pulled hard her wrists from the headboard and a few more minutes her wrists would probably bleed. He then untied her left arm and sat on her belly.

"Squish your boobs together," Damon asked and she did it.

Damon placed his cock between her boobs and started moving back and forth between them. Elena was pressing it hard against his cock and was enjoying a lot what he was doing. Damon kept the movements but he didn't last long. The feeling of her boobs touching his cock was too god and he started moaning.

Elena had closed her eyes enjoying the touches and movements between her boobs when she felt Damon's semen all over her chest and chin.

"God that was good," He said collapsing on the side of the bed.

Damon kneed on the bed and Elena took his member on her soft hand. She started stroking it and he closed his eyes moaning her name repeatedly. Elena increased the movements and her hand was moving faster against the entire length of his cock. Surprising him, she put it on her mouth and started sucking and licking it. He touched the end of her throat but she didn't cared, she was used to it. Elena moved her head back and forth giving him one of the best sensations ever. Moving her mouth against his cock, she took his balls and started massaging them. Damon interlocked his fingers in her hair and started helping her with the movements.

His first spit of cum was in her tongue and she stopped sucking his cock. Damon thought so she was going to stop when she started stroking it again, taking him to the moon in pleasure. Elena stroked it so hard he came spitting his semen inside her mouth. She swallowed it all with her brown doe eyes focused on his ocean blue ones.

"In all these six years we spent together, I think this was the best blowjob you've ever gave to me."

"Let's say I did some research during these three weeks."

Elena lay on her back again and Damon started rubbing her clit with the tip of his cock. He knew that would make her even more turned on but he couldn't wait any longer so he trust on her fast.

Damon moved faster inside of her. He was holding his weight on his hands, placed on each side of her on the bed so he could move more easily.

"I want you to cum in my mouth again…" Elena moaned.

"We have enough time to do everything you want. Just remember that you need my semen right here if you're planning on getting pregnant,"

"My God, you're so good!"

This time they had their orgasm together and the sheets were now so wet that him moving inside of her was making some weird noises.

"I want you doggy style."

"No, no way!" Elena complained when Damon pulled his member out of her. "It hurts!"

"It's because we never do."

"_Yeah_," She said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Because when we _did_ it, it hurt like hell! It wasn't good at all."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

Elena stayed on the position he asked and putting her elbows on the mattress, she rested her head on the bed. She was already very wet so he didn't need to lubricate her more. Damon positioned himself behind her and placed the tip of his cock on the entrance of her ass.

"Oh," She moaned in pain.

"Don't say oh because I won't know if it's pain or pleasure. When it starts hurting you count one minute, if it doesn't stop, you start screaming and I will stop." He said and then placed a kiss on her back for her to understand that he was not trying to torture or even to rape her, he just didn't want to try all the positions they weren't used to do.

"Alright," Elena cried out.

Damon started entering her slowly and she started scratching her nails on the sheets because of the pain. She couldn't move and he was doing everything on his own. He was being gentle but the pain was too much for her. As she didn't said anything he was going deeper and was increasing his movements when she screamed desperate.

"Stop!" Damon pulled out right away and Elena fell on the bed.

Elena sat on the bed and hugger her knees.

"You didn't say anything… I thought everything was okay,"

"It was hurting," She was crying, "but I know how bad you want that and I thought it would stop after some time but then it didn't and it's hurting so much…" Damon pulled her head against his chest and hugger her.

"No, Elena, this is not like this. We haven't done that in what? A year? Maybe more… You didn't even let me go deeper the last time we did it. I just want you to try so you can see that this can be good instead of painful. It won't be possible in the first try though. I didn't even put half of my length inside of you tonight. As long as we keep trying, your body will start adjusting to it and you won't feel any pain."

"Do you promise the pain will stop?" She looked him with puppy eyes on her face.

"I promise, honey."

"Then we can keep trying…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay." She smiled.

"Come here," He opened his arms and she lay on his shoulder, caressing his naked chest.

"I think we should change the sheets…" Elena laughed. "It's kinda gross…" Damon couldn't help but laugh at her face.

[…]

"Did you really start doing this book because you want our kids to know about it?"

"Yeah... You can read it all. I don't mind."

"So why haven't you told me about it?"

"I don't know. I had this as a place where I could talk about you, you know, Stefan is not a very good listener."

"I think I know why. It's kinda hard to listen to your best friend talking about his relationship with your best girl friend." Elena laughed.

"Probably,"

"Fourth page." Elena riffled the book. "You and me in Paris in 2011... My God, that trip was amazing!"

"I know... Paris is such a nice city."

"It's also very romantic. I love going there with you."

"Do you remember when your mother caught us having sex?"

"Don't remind me of that! She laughed of me for months and I got so embarrassed I can't even talk to her about sex anymore." Damon couldn't help but laugh.

_"Faster," Elena begged against his lips._

_Damon began to thrust faster and she couldn't stop moaning. Her arms were wrapped around his neck so he wouldn't stop kissing her._

_"Oh, oh, oh!" Elena yelled when he pulled out of her and pushed it all back at once making her scream in pleasure and pain. "Fuck, Damon!"_

_"I know you liked it hard," Damon moaned moving faster. "You're so tight!"_

_They were both clammy with sweat and the kiss was so desperate it was making awkward noises._

_"I love you so much," Damon whispered._

_"I love you too..."_

_"Oh," Elena groaned feeling his cock moving in and out her tight pussy._

_"I'm gonna make you cum so hard!" Damon knew she was about to get on the climax and he wouldn't take long as well._

_He increased the movements and broke the kiss, standing up from her chest so he could move even faster and look at her face when she had her orgasm._

_"Damon!" She yelled._

_"You're so hot," Damon bit her bottom lip. "I love looking at you when we're fucking… It's like, way too hot!"_

_"Oh, Damon, harder, please fuck me more, don't stop!" Elena yelled moaning. "Oh, ohh..." She couldn't even remember her name when she came, feeling her juice running down her pussy._

_Damon came along with her filling the condom with his semen. He pulled his member out of her and took the condom off, throwing it away._

_"Round two?" Damon smirked._

_"Only if you go slower... I'm a little sore."_

_"Is it good for you?" Damon asked pushing inside of her slowly so she could readjust with his size._

_"Yeah... Oh Damon,"_

_"Elena, I was thin-" Miranda accidentally walked into the not locked room._

_"Oh my God, mom!" Damon was thrusting hard and fast in her when Elena yelled throwing him to the other side of the bed and pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts. They were lucky they were doing it underneath the blanket._

_"Oh sorry," She didn't even know what to say. "I just-" She turned to the door. "I'm gonna go," She left the room and closed the door._

_Elena jumped off the bed and was dressing on a robe when Elena pulled her back to bed._

_"You talk to your mother later. I don't stop doing something that is not finished yet."_

"Why would you talk to her about sex?" Damon asked. "I mean, you were already a grown up. You don't actually need your mother's advices…"

"We had a talk before I get married. About babies and stuff."

"Do you remember this day?" He pointed to the next picture.

"Of course I do. I had been hospitalized because of food poisoning. I had to stay all day in the hospital getting medicines on my vein. You stayed with me all the time and when we were finally home you gave banana-split in my mouth even though I wasn't supposed to eat sweet stuff." Elena laughed.

"I know how hospital food sucks."

"Damon?" Elena put the book aside for a while and looked in the bottom of Damon's ocean blue eyes.

"That would be me," He played.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Shoot it, I'm all ears."

"Stop joking, this is way too serious for you to joke about. It's about something I should have told you about when it happened. Something that happened in Dallas, seven months ago…" Elena started.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	9. Boy or Girl?

_**Chapter 9 – Boy or Girl?**_

"You're mad..." Elena said leaving the bed.

"I'm not mad, honey. I'm just processing the news." Damon explained. "You kept it from me. You kept the fact that you, my wife, was pregnant and had a miscarriage. As your husband, I'm supposed to take care of you..."

"You would never let me travel without you again because of how scared you'd get. But the reason why I didn't tell you was because I was afraid you would be mad at me and..." She sat on the armchair holding her face and cried.

"It's okay, babe. I know you'd never keep a pregnancy from me. I mean, you found out you were pregnant at a time you were completely sure you didn't want to be a mother and you still didn't even think about killing it."

"I wouldn't kill my baby even if I got pregnant at 16. But this is not the point..."

"Did you do the fertility test?" Damon asked hugging her.

"Yes, I did. My mom forced me to."

"I totally agree with her, Elena. If we are trying to have a baby, we can't elude ourselves thinking that one day, after all the trying, you'll get pregnant." Damon extended his hand to her and stood her up. "What did the results say?"

"I have no idea... I didn't open the envelope." Elena took a big white envelope with the name of the fertility laboratory on its front. "I already kept too much from you... There is fifty percent of chances I might be infertile. I want to find it out with my husband."

Damon sat on the armchair and pulled Elena to him, sitting her on his lap. He hugged her from behind with his arms on her belly and kissed the back of her shoulder. Elena was scared to open the envelope but she knew she would have to open in some day. She took the paper that was inside the envelope and started reading.

"Wait!" Damon screamed making Elena jump in fright. Damon took the paper from her hand and hid it from both of them. "I just want you to know that if you're a infertile, nothing will change between us. Adoption is an option so there will always be a way for us to be parents. Even if it's not ours or it didn't grow in your belly..."

"I love you, Damon." Elena turned to him and kissed him.

"Now open it." Damon gave the exam back to her.

"According to this, I'm healthy, my hormones are under control, my ovarDamon functions are perfectly normal and my ovulation is normal as well..."

"Elena, I'm not a doctor, can you speak a normal human being language, for God sake?"

"I'm fertile, Damon!" Elena hugged him. "I can get pregnant!"

"Oh my God!" Damon hugged Elena the strongest he could and then kissed her.

"It also says here that I can do some ovulation tests I can buy on the drugstores that tells me if I'm ovulating so I know the days where there are highest chances to get pregnant."

"Do this test then!" Damon said.

"I guess I'll start taking them… I think it's the best we can do."

"No," Damon touched the tip of her nose softly. "This," he threw Elena on the bed, "is the best we can do."

"We better go to sleep," Damon said leading her to the bed.

"Do you want me to go back to New York?" Elena asked sad. "You don't seem to have liked my surprise..."

"I'm happy that you're here, Lena. I'm just worried... You kept something from me for months! How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm your wife! If I kept something from you, there was a reason behind it. You know everything that happens in my life."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, Damon!" Elena said. "What?" She asked looking at his malicious look. "No no no, we're not having sex again."

"Maybe I can get you pregnant in this one... Will you miss it?"

"Damon, it's almost three in the morning. I (i)need(i) to sleep..."

"Alright," Damon gave up. "But come here," Damon pulled Elena to him and laid her head on his chest, hugging her.

"What time do you come back from work tomorrow?" Elena asked in a sleepy voice.

"Around seven, why?"

"I have some things in mind. I'm probably going to do some shopping..."

[...]

When Damon arrived at the apartment the following night, Elena was asleep. The television was on, on the abc channel and the room was completely dark except for the lights of the television. Elena was wrapped in two warm blankets and she was sleeping like an angel. He put his coat, hat, scarf and keys on the table carefully so he wouldn't wake her up and went straight to the bathroom. Damon took off his clothes, keeping only his underwear, and turned on the shower. He was about to get in when he noticed he had forgotten both his shampoo and soap, which he had bought that day, in the bedroom.

"Damon?" Elena whispered turning on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, babe."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, sweetie. I've just arrived."

"I was waiting for you so we could go have dinner but I ended up falling asleep."

"That's okay. You're tired. It's too cold outside and it's snowing like hell. I'd rather if we stayed here tonight."

"Can we order Chinese?" Elena asked with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna fresh up."

When Damon left the shower, all the lights in the bedroom were on and Elena was searching for something through the small kitchen of the self-catering place.

"You should stop walking around without a shirt," Elena warned Damon standing up on a chair so she could reach the shelf. "It's impossible not to look."

"That's the point, honey." Damon smirked. "What are you looking for?"

"Cups,"

"There," He pointed to the cupboard under the sink.

The Chinese food arrived within minutes and Damon paid for it while Elena was taking the food out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked confused when Elena sat on the floor with her box of food.

"C'mon, let's eat here on the carpet. It's nice…" She smiled.

"Yeah, because eating at the table is too overrated…" Damon joked making her laugh.

They sat on the floor with their back on the bed and Elena let the TV on so they could have dinner watching the TV. Elena was eating her chicken when a thought came to her.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Damon answered. "Part of me wants a boy so I can teach him everything about cars, sports, _girls_…" He said knowing that Elena would give him her killing look and that was exactly what happened. "But part of me wants a girl so she can be just like her mother, I can dress her as a princess and she will also, for sure, be as fashion as her mother…"

"You mean you're gonna spoil her,"

"Says the one who won't," He said sarcastic.

"Moreover, my son will not know about girls until he is eighteen," She made it very clear and Damon laughed. "He will not grow up thinking about butts and boobs."

"Alright, Mrs. I was an innocent girl and I saved me for my marriage," Damon said with a sharp voice.

"I didn't, and I'm not saying my girl will be like this. I'm just explaining to you that when you take our son to a football match, for example, you're not gonna tell him to pay attention on the barely naked cheerleaders instead of on the game…"

"I don't do that," He rolled his eyes.

"GDamonts versus Eagles, GDamonts versus Bears, GDamonts versus Colts…" She listed all the games he had not paid a single attention to the game. "Do I need to continue?"

"I have it on my book," He said happy and trying to change the subject as soon as possible. "GDamonts versus Colts… We were on the kiss cam," He smiled. "Great game, great game…"

"You have the picture?" Elena eyes shone. "You said they don't give the photo!"

"I wanted the picture for myself…"

"That's why there are copy machines." Elena laughed and stood up taking the book. "Aww," She smiled. "You kissed me at the kiss cam _and_ the gDamonts won… You couldn't ask for more, could you?"

"It was perfect, what can I say…"

"But back to the subject… My boy will be a well-behaved boy,"

"Of course he will. But you won't keep him innocent for too long,"

"Yeah, I _definitely_ want a girl…"

"Why? So you can teach her how men are jerks and how she has to stay away from them?"

"I don't need to. Every little girl thinks boys are gross… As you said, she will like fashion just like me."

"I'm thinking, I don't want her to look like you this much," Damon thought drinking his coke. "Imagine how many credit cards limit you to are gonna max…"

"You will spoil her more than me, I'm sure of it," Damon didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her. "What?"

"Are you done with your dinner?"

"Yes, why?" She rolled her eyes confused.

Damon put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him, kissing her. He put the hair that was falling on her face behind her ear and started playing with her tongue.

"Let's make a baby, Elena, right now…" He whispered against her lips and after giving an approval smile, Elena kissed him again.

[…]

"It's so famous! Many people will watch this movie!"

"Did you forget that this is a porn movie?" Elena yelled.

"It's not porn!"

"Of course it is, Damon! It's a bad written book full of sex..."

"I wanna work in this movie, Elena."

"You asked me what I think about you working in this movie and I don't want you to play ChristDamon!" Elena stood up from the couch and started walking back and forth through the living room with her hands on her head.

"You kiss James all the time and I can't do this movie?"

"Yeah, I _kiss_ James! That's all! He has never touched me! When there is a sex scene, we are always wearing underwear... We dated for five years and we're married for three!" A tear fell from her eye because of the sadness of having to discuss with him about that stupid movie. "During eight years you're the only one who touched me and the only one who even saw me naked!"

"Elena..." He tried to take her hand and sit her down on the couch.

"Stop with the emotional blackmail! You make a scene when I'm in the same room as James and I can't say I don't want you as ChristDamon... Fair enough, don't you think?"

"There won't be any feeling in this, Elena! It will not change my feelings for you..."

"When I told you this you didn't care!"

"You're my sexy hot wife, who wouldn't want you?"

"Yeah, because you're the ugliest man in the world, Damon." Elena tried to calm down and sat on the armchair on the other side of the living room but in front of the couch Damon was sitting on. She _needed_ to calm down. "I don't want my husband having sex all day with another woman..."

"You're jealous, but there is no reason..."

"Jealous?!" She yelled. "How do you dare say this? When I go to work tomorrow I will tell James we can sleep together because my husband is more interested on fucking another woman in front of cameras."

"If you touch that guy under his waist," He was so angry he didn't even finish the sentence.

"See? It's the same! I don't want you to hook up with someone else!"

"I want that part so badly, Elena."

"I don't agree with this. If you want, you can do it. But for me, this will be cheating."

"I would never cheat on you!"

"Let me refresh your mind... You've been married for three years and for these years, I was the only woman you slept with. Then we decide to start a family and finally start our life with kids... But one day, out of nowhere, you decide you want to star in a porn movie! You're still married and you fuck another woman, what is this? Cheating!"

"Stop with this melodrama, Elena!"

"I'm done, Damon!" She stood up throwing the pillow she was holding at him. "Go sign the damn movie contract! Sign all the pages very well so you can train for the divorce papers." She dried the tears on her face thinking that he wasn't worth that tears and walked to her room locking the door.

"Elena, open this damn door!" He hit the door strongly.

"You're free to fuck how many girls you want now... But you're not sleeping with me anymore!" She yelled.

Elena was crying, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"C'mon, babe, open the door."

"Nothing you say will make me open this door. You will sleep anywhere you want in this apartment but this room. Tomorrow we can talk."

"Elena Gilbert, open this damn door!"

Elena decided not to answer anymore and after a long and relaxing shower, she dressed on warm pajamas and laid under the blankets. All she needed at that moment was a good night of sleep.

In the next morning, she took a shower and dressed on her pajamas again. But this time with a robe above it.

"I'm sorry, Leslie. I won't take the job..." She stopped at the door between the hallway and the living room.

Damon was sitting on the couch talking on the phone and she was standing a few feet away behind him so he didn't realized she had finally opened the bedroom's door.

"Why did I change my mind? Well, I thought a lot about it last night and I didn't even sleep well because of it." Damon explained. "I'm not a single man anymore, who can sleep with another girl anytime and I don't want that kind of movie right now. I love my wife more than anything and Elena will always be in first place. She is way more important than my job and that's why I won't sleep with a woman that is not her." A smile appeared on her lips and she crossed her arms waiting for him to continue his declaration. "Moreover, I'm planning on becoming a father and that's another reason..." He explained. "Good morning, Leslie."

"I can see that the couch gave you some good sense..." Elena finally said something making him jump from the couch of fright.

The cellphone fell from his hand, which went straight to his heart beating faster every minute.

"How long have you been there?"

"Enough..." She explained and sat next to him interlacing her fingers on his. "I cried the whole night thinking about you and I really thought we're going to get divorced. I was serious when I talked about it and that was what I was going to do if you took that job... But after hearing these things you told Leslie, I'm feeling better."

"I would never cheat on you, sweetheart! Yeah, I wanted that role, but that's okay. After I finish this movie I'm working in, I will take some time off so I can be with my wife..." Damon explained. "You got the whole May free, right?" She nodded. "Be prepared, because we're gonna travel to many places!"

"May I ask where we are going, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I have a few places in mind, Mrs. Salvatore, but you're not finding them out right now."

"Pretty please," She pouted.

"No. You will find out soon, I promise."

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	10. Traffic

_**Chapter 10 – Traffic**_

_Can you pick me up?_

Elena texted Damon during the last break she would have that day. In a few minutes, she would start a scene that would take at least two or three hours.

_What time do I need to be there?_ He replied.

_In three hours... I know it's late but I don't wanna ask James to drive me home._

_I'll be there by this time, honey._

_Thanks :)_

Elena put her iPhone back in her bag and left her dressing room.

"Elena, are you ready?" James asked politely and she just nodded. "You can't wait to get your vacations, can you? I bet you can't stand me anymore..."

"Yeah, I want my vacations because my husband is taking me to an amazing trip. I'm acting weird with you because you do things to me that you shouldn't, knowing that I'm married."

"He will cheat on you when you less expect it."

"Shut up. Let's get this scene done for once and for all."

[...]

"Hi honey," Elena entered the car kissing Damon quickly.

"Hi love,"

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way here just to pick me up." She said fastening her seatbelt. "We are gonna spend much time in traffic."

"You had no other way to go home, babe. Tomorrow you don't have work so it's okay if we get home late."

Damon turned the car on and started driving. New York had _a lot_ of traffic that time in the evening.

"What were you doing when I texted you?"

"Nothing," He lied.

"Tell me, Damon."

"After this morning, I've been suffering a lot. You were mean to me and when I needed you more, you had to leave for work."

"It wasn't entirely my fault! You started something you knew we would end up not finishing it,"

"Anyway, I had to do by myself otherwise I would die."

"Oh Damon, you will never change." She laughed.

They had already been in the traffic for more than one hour and they were still far from home. Elena was almost falling asleep but she was trying her best not to since she was the one who had asked him to go pick her up in the other side of the town.

"I'm sorry..." She said when he hit the steering wheel angry.

"I had things to do at home, you know?" He said angry. "It's almost nine o'clock and we're stuck in this fucking traffic."

"You said it was okay if we get home late."

"You're not the one driving, Elena. You slept for some minutes but you slept. Do you wanna switch? I don't think so... You can do whatever you want over there because there is someone driving for you."

"You wouldn't let me drive, anyways. What do you want me to do to make you less angry? I can sing..." She laughed.

"I'm sorry..." He caressed her hand. "I didn't mean it."

"I know. You always do that when we're stuck in traffic."

"Okay, sing for me... Let's see which song you have in mind,"

"I am at the pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you," She sang. "Give me your iPhone, I sing too bad."

"It was good, honey," He laughed.

"If it really was good you wouldn't be laughing. If I put on the song I can sing along..."

"Alright, just entertain me."

"Will you sing with me?"

"I don't know the entire song..."

"Sing what you know,"

"Alright..."

"I am at the pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you." She started with the song.

"Where are the times gone? Babe, it's over, where are the plans we made for two?" Damon sang along with Elena and the song. Elena smiled approving it.

"I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be. It's harder to picture that you're not here with me." Elena sang. "Sing, Damon! I look like an idiot here."

"You're sexy singing,"

"What?!"

"Sing more,"

"I'm at the pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you, where are the times gone? Babe it's over." She sang with her eyes focused on his. "Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this," She started singing louder. "All these fairytales are full of shit, one more fucking love song I'll be sick!" Elena stopped singing and looked at him. "You're not singing! I bet I'm singing like an idiot and it didn't help anything because you're still stressed,"

"Well, you sing pretty good and you look sexy when you do." He explained caressing her face.

"I sing to you all the time... Sometimes you need baby songs to sleep, remember?"

"This is different,"

"No, it's not. You can stop if you want to."

"When you said I was sexy singing, did you mean you're horny?"

"I'm horny since you left home this morning. Today is definitely the worst day of my life..."

_"Good morning, Salvatore," Elena woke him up by running her hand through his naked chest._

_Damon didn't want to get up and still had his eyes closed when he turned on the bed burying his face on the pillow. Elena caressed his back and passed her nails there sensually, in a way he loved. He turned and looked at her._

_"Go change," He said looking at her clothes. "Now!" Damon ordered. "You're not even leaving this bedroom wearing these."_

_"What's the problem?" She asked looking at the mirror._

_Elena passed her hands on her curves driving him crazy. She knew he would freak out with the blouse she was wearing because of the neckline._

_Damon pulled her by her arm and threw her on the bed, being on her top._

_"If you won't take it off, I will." He said and in a matter of seconds, her blouse was on the floor along with her bra._

_He looked at her and she knew what that look meant. He wanted her._

_"You look like a lawyer. What were you thinking?"_

_"Would you let me wear this if I was going to an office?"_

_"Of course not. Your boobs were practically jumping off the blouse. And they are mine," He massaged them._

_Elena just put her head to the back enjoying his touch._

_"You like it, don't you?" She nodded._

_Damon removed her black skirt and caressed her skin from above the thin fabric of her panties. He put it a little aside, without taking it off, and put three things at once inside of her. She had shaved that morning and Damon loved when she was like that. He moved his fingers faster and kept increasing the movements even more. Her nails were craved on the sheet and she was arching her back and ass pressing her body against him wanting his fingers deeper than it already was._

_"Oh God, more!" She screamed. "Ohh, Damon, oooh," She moaned. "God, faster," Damon started moving his fingers in and out, the faster he could and she couldn't stop screaming in pleasure.  
Damon was loving it and his member was almost ripping the underwear he was wearing because of how hard he was. He needed to take it off and fuck her, the hardest he could. He removed his fingers from her and started touching his already hard member above his boxers._

_"Damon!" She screamed and jumped out of the bed letting him confuse. "It's ten o'clock! I should have arrived at the studio already!"_

_"Tell them you're not feeling well and stay here,"_

_"I have to dress on some clothes_and_go to New Jersey! I'm screwed._

"Ugh," She said. "You are a pain in the ass when you're needy _and_ horny."

"I have a hot wife, it's hard to control..." He said. "C'mon! The thing is green!" He screamed with the car that was in front of them.

"Calm down," She laughed and took off her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" She didn't answer and just turned to him.

Elena touched his chest and kissed him. He was still confused when Elena opened the belt of his pants. She unzipped his jeans and took his member in her hand. She started masturbating it and he forgot to keep driving, getting many horns from the other cars.

"Keep driving or I will stop," She ordered moving faster. "I owe you something…"

In less than a minute, he was hard like a rock. He rested his head on the seat and just enjoyed Elena's hands working on him. It was what he had been wanting since that morning. She moved her hands up and down and he started coming, with his sperm streaming through his member and her hands.

Damon had jerked off that morning with one of his magazines but even if it was good, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now with Elena's hand giving him that amazing hand job.

Elena leaned to kiss him and then leaned all her body to lick his hard member. Elena put it in her mouth and sucked it. She wanted to taste him. He started moaning her name and did his best to keep driving. She kept making circles with her hand while sucking his cock when she put it all in his mouth. Elena licked it all to make sure she drank everything and when she looked at him wanting an approval look, he came more. He used his free hand and pointed his member to her mouth ejaculating a lot inside her mouth. She kept her mouth opened and started swallowing.

"My Gosh, Elena!"

She slowed the movements but didn't stop touching him. Damon turned the car abruptly in a dark dead end street and stopped the car, turning it off.

Elena was wearing a skirt, making it easier for them to keep doing what they were doing in that car. She wouldn't have to take off all her clothes. Elena removed her panties, dropping it on the floor and put his jeans and underwear a little down, almost on his knee. She put one leg on the door next to him and the other on the handbrake and looking at him, she sat on him. He helped her by taking his member and positioned it on her entrance, letting her finish. She sat on it and moaned when she felt the whole length of his hard member inside of her. Elena stood a little and started sitting and standing, waiting for her body to adjust at his size.

Elena kissed him passionately and started riding him. That position was terrible in the car but they were both enjoying the sex too much to stop. Elena knew exactly how to ride him and that was driving them both crazy.

While she was riding him, he took her boobs and put it on his mouth, licking and sucking her nipples. Elena was sweating and her face was shining, her hair was getting wet and she couldn't stop moaning and screaming his name, feeling his hardness inside of her.

They both had been tortured that morning and they both had wanted the other all day long.

"Go to the back seat..." He asked.

Elena jumped to the back seat and lay down, just waiting for him. Damon did the same and put one arm on each side of her holding his weight on his arms.

He positioned his member on her entrance and started penetrating her slowly.

"Ooooooh," She moaned every second that he went a little further.

"I love when you're in charge but,"

"I prefer when you're in charge because you can move faster inside of me..."

"Do you want faster?" She nodded.

Damon increased the movements and she couldn't stop screaming in pleasure. He was moving so fast inside of her that the bodies touching were making some noise.

"Oh oh oh, Damon!" She left a groan. "You're gonna make me..." Elena couldn't finish any word without moaning. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too," He smirked kissing her.

Damon started slowing the movements and they came together, being only one. Their hearts were beating fast but together.

Damon asked her to sit with the top of her back on the door and spread her legs open. They had already put the front seats all the way to the front so they would have more space, so Damon kneed on the floor and turned her to him. He started caressing her clitoris and then slid his middle finger and his ring one, moving faster inside of her.

"Hmm, oh, mmm..." She moaned pressing her body against his fingers.

Elena put one hand on Damon's and helped him with the movements. Damon licked her without stopping with the fingering and she started screaming and groaning.

It was so good and she was so horny that she arched her back so much that she was practically out of the backseat, pressing her against his mouth.

"More, ooh, hmm,"

"Do you wanna do what we never do?" He asked thrusting on her deeper. Damon loved that but Elena used not to like that very much so he respected her and never did that. "We haven't tried it again since Chicago…"

"No, please, no," She begged.

Damon would never force her to do something she didn't want so he kept fingering and licking her. Then he laid her abruptly and penetrated her.

Within minutes, they came together and Damon hugged Elena.

"We should probably go home..." She started. "We've been here for two hours!"

"But it was awesome... I should pick you up more often." She laughed.

"Definitely,"

_**3 months later...**_

"How long will we stay out of New York?"

"If my counts are correct, we will travel for 45 days,"

"Damon! You're crazy!"

"Honey, we're planning on having a baby, right? We will not do anything like this for years after our kid is born so we have to enjoy everything we can right now..." Damon explained. "Unless you want to spend almost fifteen years so they will be grown up enough for us to travel and let them with someone."

"Yeah, I prefer going now…" Damon laughed. "But where are we going, for God sake?" Elena asked.

Damon had his arm around her and they were sitting on the backseat of a taxi going to the airport.

"Three months ago you said I was going to find out soon! We're traveling today and I still don't know where we're going!" She complained crossing her arms.

"I told you we would have another honeymoon, didn't I?"

"We're going to Paris?" Her eyes shone.

"Well, yeah, but not today."

"Damon, please," She begged, "tell me where we are going!" Elena asked. "You made me pack my bags with both winter and summer clothes so I suppose you're taking me to the South Hemisphere."

"You're right. I went there years ago and I loved it. You've never been to South America so I thought it would be nice to take you there..."

"Rio?" She asked. Rio de Janeiro was somewhat a famous place for the people in the US and everyone that went there, came back saying how perfect it was.

Every celebrity she knew that had been to Brazil, always said how beautiful that country was.

"Yeah, but not today..." He played with her.

"If you don't tell me what you planned, I'm gonna take another taxi and go back home right now and you will have to do this romantic trip all by yourself!"

"Alright, honey, you don't need to be nervous..." He took a paper he had written stuff about their trip and showed to her. "Your PMSs are starting to freak me out," He laughed and she looked at him mad. "First of all, we're going to Miami but we're not staying there. We will take a three days cruise and go to the Bahamas. We're staying there for four days and then we take the three days cruise back to Miami."

"You're so cute, Damon. I bet you put all the romantic places together in one trip." She smiled.

"In Miami we take a plane to Brazil, where we stay for six days in Rio. From Rio we go to London and after four days there, we take a train to Paris. We stay in Paris for six days and then go to Monaco for two days."

"This trip seems perfect but you're crazy, babe! You probably paid a fortune on this..."

"I did but it's worth it."

"From Monaco we go to Berlin, where we stay for four days and maybe you can finally learn something in German..." He played.

Elena had always wanted to learn German but it was so difficult for her that she couldn't even pronounce a word correctly. That was letting her upset so she stopped learning that language. However, every time she went to Germany she forgot about the English trying to speak German, but that never worked out.

"I already speak three languages fluently! I thing German is beautiful so I wanna learn it but it is as challenging as beautiful..." She laughed.

"Ich liebe Dich, mein Schatz." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Stop boasting, Damon!"

"You love when I speak something that is not English..."

"In bed," She whispered back in his ear. "But not German because you speak it well and I hate the fact that I can't speak it as well as you."

"You will learn some stuff during this trip, I promise you."

"Alright. Continue telling me the trip."

"Okay. After Berlin, we're going to Venice for three days and then Verona for one day... The trip ends in Barcelona, where we are staying for four days and then we come back to New York."

"You're the best husband ever." She kissed him.

"I know."

When Elena looked outside the window, she noticed they were already in JFK Airport. Damon paid the taxi driver and took the two bags from the trunk.

"What did you put on this bag?" He pointed to the small one.

"Shoes, make-up and some clothes..."

Damon did the check in and since they were a bit late, they only had twenty minutes before entering the plane.

"Can I stay at the window?" Elena asked when they stopped in front of their seats.

"Absolutely,"

"I can't wait for this trip," Elena said happy and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	11. Bahamas

_**Chapter 11 - Bahamas**_

"This beach is amazing!" Elena said putting her foot on the warm sand. "It looks like paradise… This white sand, the mountains around it and look at this sea! It's so blue but sometimes it looks like it's green…"

"You should look at your face right now," Damon smiled and gave her a lip lock. "You look like a kid in a chocolate factory…"

"I love beaches, you're probably right," Elena laughed. "And I love you even more for bringing me here…"

"You're welcome," Damon smirked.

Elena was wearing a white beach dress above her pink bikini, a beige beach hat and Burberry sunglasses . She was carrying her bag - with her daily stuff - and in the other hand she was carrying her towel. Damon was wearing shorts, a black t-shirt and his favorite sunglasses. He was also carrying his towel.

"Where do you wanna sit? In the sun or shadow?"

"Sun, of course!" Elena rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "I didn't come to the beach to stay in the shadow..."

"Alright, you can stay in the sun." Damon laughed. "Just leave me out of the PMS area."

"I'm not on PMS, you stupid," Elena complained punching his shoulder.

Elena dropped her bag on the sand and put her towel on it so she could lie on.

"You _sure_ are. When you start being stubborn I know it's PMS."

"Okay then," Elena put her sunglasses, hat and dress on the beach chair beneath the sunshade and lay on the towel. "I'm planning on get tanned. Don't worry, I won't bother you." She said sarcastic.

Damon sat on the other chair beneath the sunshade and kept quiet. He glanced at Elena, who was lying on her chest, and couldn't help but droll at her beautiful body.

"Can you pass me the sunblock?" Elena pointed to her bag.

Damon took the sunblock from her bag and gave it to her without getting his eyes out of the magazine he was reading. She pulled it from his hand and started applying it. Elena was trying to seduce him but doing sexy faces and caressing her body sensually but Damon wasn't even looking. When she finished applying the sunblock, she realized she would have to ask him to apply it on her back.

"Damon?" She asked needy.

"What?"

"Can you apply sunblock on my back?" Elena asked.

"Only if you get a beer from the bar," He looked back and pointed to the bar at the end of the sand.

"Fine,"

Damon took the sunblock from her hand and put some cream in his hand. He started on her shoulders, where he massaged it until she was completely relaxed. He was about to untie the knot of her top when she stopped his hand.

"Are you sure you want everyone at this beach to see my boobs?" Elena said and he backed his hand off her top right away. "Better,"

Elena stood up when he finished his job and took some money from the bag.

"Ask for the coolest," Damon ordered. "Don't you dare bringing me a hot beer."

"Gosh, and you say _I_ am the stubborn..."

"Some snacks would be good too,"

"Yeah, you know what else would be good?" Elena played with him and he asked 'what' with his eyes. "See that man?" She pointed to a man at the bar. The man had his blonde hair all messed up by the seawater and was wearing just shorts. He was bare chest and everyone could see his _perfect_ six-pack. "Imagine how much he is begging to have a girl..."

"How do you know he doesn't have one?" Damon played along.

"No ring on his finger,"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"_No_ woman would let this hot man without a warning that he is hers." Elena explained. "He is flirting with that girl but clearly, she has a boyfriend," She pointed to the girl next to him drinking a cocktail. "His messy hair is like this on purpose because girls love it. His shorts are not wet so he hasn't left the water minutes ago. The bare chest is just a way to get the girl easily." She said. "Maybe he wants a bit," Elena bit her bottom lip to Damon and went to the bar leaving a jealous and angry Damon there.

"A beer, please," Elena asked at the balcony.

"Oh oh oh, look what we have here," The man they had been talking about approached her and blinked to her.

"Hi," Elena flirted back.

"You're beautiful," He said running his hand on the balcony to reach hers.

Elena looked back to where she was sitting and Damon was looking focused to them.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Tyler," He introduced himself.

"Elena," She kept smiling.

"Why don't we go somewhere with less people, Elena? Just us..." He whispered and Elena noticed that was going too far.

"I don't think so,"

"Are you worried because I'm just a stranger you just met?" He touched her hand. "You know, I'm always forewarned... If you know what I mean,"

"I'm sorry but no, thanks," Elena put a ten dollars bill on the balcony.

"Let me," The man asked.

"Paying a beer won't take me anywhere..." She took the change and showed him her hand with the wedding ring but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"But this will," He pulled her by her waist and kissed her.

Elena got stuck in that kiss for a few seconds but was able to break it. She could imagine how mad Damon would be and it was all her fault. She had decided to flirt with the man just to play with him. Elena took the beer he was drinking and threw all the liquid at his face. She just heard the girl he had already tried to flirt with laughing.

"You should really get to know a girl before you do that," She put her wedding ring on his face. "Married."

"That was awesome," The girl said laughing.

"What can I say?" Elena laughed coy. "I'm an actress," The girls gave a high five and Elena took Damon's beer.

"Looks like someone is not getting laid tonight," The bartender laughed at the man, who puffed angry.

"Your beer," Elena handed him the bear.

"Do I need to go punch that man in the face? Maybe kill him too?"

"I'm surprised you haven't done that already," Elena laughed.

"He kissed you,"

"I know," Elena sat by his side. "And you know, it wasn't bad at all,"

"I don't know what you're trying to do but this little game here, it has to stop,"

"I'm not lying! The kiss was kinda good..."

"What about this one?" Damon pulled Elena closer and kissed her passionately and desperately.

Elena kissed him back and within minutes, their tongues were dancing coordinated. His hand went straight to her hips and she started caressing his hair.

"I'm not saying that they aren't good, because they are _amazing_, but your kisses are way better when you're jealous," Elena explained. "The way you hold me and your mouth on mine is such a..." She didn't even know how to describe it.

"Turn on?"

"Haha, I wonder if there is some part in your brain that doesn't think about sex all the time,"

"Of course there is,"

"Okay," She said sarcastic. "I want to get in the water... Come with me?"

"There is no way I'm gonna let you walk in these clothes alone again. Maybe some man desperate for sex will attack you."

"The sea is less than ten feet from here,"

"Let me make something clear for you, when we get back to the hotel, you're gonna put this bikini in the bottom of your suitcase, beneath everything, because you're not wearing it again."

"You need to stop. Otherwise the one who is not getting laid is you,"

"As far as I'm concerned, scientists still haven't found a way a woman can get pregnant by herself," Damon joked.

"Neither have they found a way you can get pregnant already _being_ pregnant," She whispered to him and ran to the sea.

Damon took some minutes to process what Elena had just said and when he finally came back to Earth, Elena was already with the water on the high of her knees. Damon ran to her and caught her from behind.

"I'm not pregnant, Damon," Elena laughed. "I just couldn't miss the opportunity to freak you out..."

"Gosh, this isn't funny. I think we should probably go back to the hotel. This beach isn't doing any good to you."

"No," She begged. "I'll behave, I promise."

They walked in the sea until the water was on her belly. Elena was a little behind him because she was always being dragged by the waves. When a huge one came, Damon called her to warn her and she turned to him.

"Elena!" When she turned, the wave broke in her face and she swallowed a lot of the salt water and stood some time underwater. "Are you okay?" Damon asked worried hugging her so she wouldn't drown herself.

"I guess," She asked coughing.

"That's when you kiss me..."

"Mouth to mouth won't help, you know? You didn't pass out."

"Just kiss me, Damon," Elena pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his.

Damon's hand was on her back, pressing her body against his so strongly no wave would be able to drag her again. Elena interlaced her arms on his neck and the kiss was getting more and more passionate.

"What is going on, Elena?"

"Flirting with that man made me realize how our marriage is perfect... I'm happy I'm married and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He kissed me and I felt like it was gross..." Elena explained. "You're not perfect but I love you. That's what matters..."

"I love you too, babe." Damon kissed her again. "Let's go back? Someone is hungry..." He said when her stomach started making noises.

"Okay," Elena nodded. "Can we eat spaghetti with meatballs?"

"What?" Damon laughed. "Well, alright then, I guess they have a kids menu,"

"I know it's kids' food but I want that so bad..."

Damon interlaced his hand on Elena's and they walked back to the sand. Going back to the hotel, they went to the restaurant by the pool since they had just come back from the beach and they were in bath suits.

"My hair must be terrible," Elena complained searching for her hairbrush in the bag.

"It's not terrible, Lena... It's just a little messy. It will be as beautiful as you when you brush it,"

"Do you want to order your drinks already?" A very polite waiter went to their table.

"A strawberry daiquiri, please" Damon said.

"Strawberry juice for me..." Elena asked and got a suspicious look from Damon. "I cut off the alcohol... Something I should have done months ago since we're trying to have a baby."

"Can we order our food already?" Damon asked.

"Yes," The waiter answered.

"For me this salmon with rice and for her this spaghetti with meatballs,"

"Alright, anything more?" He asked writing down their orders on his small paper.

"Just that..."

When the waiter left, Elena interlaced her hand on Damon's above the table. She caressed it and smiled at him. They had been in the Caribbean for two days and Elena was really enjoying the trip but something was bothering her. Damon wasn't the same for these few days.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Elena asked.

"Not really, my mother is not so good..."

"My God, what happened?" Elena said shocked. "I mean, if you want to talk about it, of course,"

"She is in the hospital. She had to do a surgery in her stomach."

"You should have told me that, Damon. We could have gone visit her..."

"I talked to her about that. She told me not to go because she didn't want to change our trip schedule... She said she would be mad if we went because she knows how much we're trying to have a baby and that we don't have much time together in New York. I call her every night though."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yeah, Elena, she is happy that we're together in some honeymoon trip so that's good. She already has two grandchildren but she wants me to give her one, you know? She always thought I would be a pimp for my entire life so she never had high expectations on me," He explained and Elena knew deep down he was a little broken. "But after you became my wife, everything changed for her... Every time she calls me she asks if you're already pregnant."

"Just don't think you can't meet her high expectations... You can and you will. Just give time to time."

"Your food was pretty good, wasn't it?" Damon asked looking at Elena's empty plate.

"Really good," Elena smiled. "I was really looking for spaghetti with meatballs..."

"I'm glad you're eating. You didn't want to eat on the ship yesterday and you didn't eat breakfast."

"My stomach was rejecting any kind of food." Elena explained. "Just the smell was making me sick. I probably ate something bad at home."

"Do you want any dessert, babe?" Damon asked calling the waiter. "It doesn't matter how sick you're feeling, you never skip the dessert,"

"Can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"A petit gateau, please," Elena asked. "Two spoons," Damon smiled.

When their dessert arrived, each one of them took a spoon and started eating.

"About what happened at the beach"

"Don't worry, Lena," Damon cut her off.

"I'm feeling bad because of that whole situation,"

"No, you're feeling bad because of the kiss."

"I just wanted to show you that men still want me and I wouldn't be single if I wasn't married... But they that man kissed me,"

"This night you will forget about it. I promise you."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I sure do," Damon answered. "You brought heels and a fancy dress, right?"

"Of course I did! A woman's luggage is not a luggage if there is no heels or a great dress. Are we going to a party or something?"

"Yeah, today is Saturday and they have parties at this hotel every Saturday. Tonight the party is out here, by the pool. I thought it would be great for us to have fun..."

"It's a pity I can't drink..."

"It's for a good cause, babe," Damon said signing the bill. "Let's go?"

"Where to?"

"Our room. We just ate, we should relax for some hours and then get ready for the party..."

[...]

Elena was wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with black high hells, light make up and her hair had waves. Damon was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket.

"Which room are you?" A big man of security stopped them at the entrance of the party.

"209." Damon said.

"You're gonna pay now or should I add it to your hotel payment?"

"I'm gonna pay now," Damon said and opened his wallet paying the man for the two entrances.

"It's an open bar. Have fun,"

"Can I ask you something?" Elena said walking into the party hand in hand with Damon.

"Sure, babe,"

"Don't drink much, please…" Elena begged. "Yeah, it's an open bar but your wife is asking you not to drink too much."

"Alright, Lena, I won't…" Damon smirked and kissed him.

"Elena Gilbert?" A woman called Elena from behind them and Elena turned right away.

"Tina!" Elena said and they hugged.

"You're stunning!"

"Thank you, you're gorgeous! I loved your dress!"

"It's been so long! What? Nine? Ten years?"

"I guess…" Elena laughed and Damon cleared his throat trying to make Elena notice he was still standing beside her. "Tina, this is Damon, my husband,"

"Husband?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, for three years," Elena explained.

"Hi," Damon said.

"Any kids? Because if you do have any, you're awesome," She laughed. "I mean, this body you have, is everything a woman can ever ask for…"

"No, no kids… Yet," She smiled. "We're trying to get pregnant…"

"That's great, Elena!"

"And how are you, Tina?"

"I made the terrible mistake to marry Will,"

"What?" Elena was both shocked and surprised at the same time. "You two were great together!" They sat at a table and Elena didn't even notice Damon had gone to the bar.

"I also thought we were but that man is a dick. When we got married and I moved in with him I realized he was nothing like the Will I used to date. He pretended to be all those things…"

"Tina, that's terrible… You really loved him."

"That's not the worst part. We were married for a little more than a year and a few weeks after signing all the divorce papers, I found out I was pregnant. I raised her by myself and two years later I got married again and now, I'm really happy. I had another girl though. Right now, the first one is six years old and the younger one is almost two."

"Well, it's great that you're happy but it might have been really tough for you to handle the divorce…"

"Not at all, Elena. After I saw what Will really was, I started to slowly unfall for him. I didn't even want to keep any relationship with him so he doesn't even know about our daughter… My current husband loves her and he takes care of her as if she was his daughter."

"How difficulty is it to have a baby?"

"Well, it seems very difficult but when you hold that little baby in your arms, nothing will seem difficult anymore. You'll just know how to handle it." She smiled. "By the way, what brings you to the Bahamas?"

"Damon decided to travel around the world for a few weeks… Something like a honeymoon before we start a family. We won't be able to leave New York too much after we have a baby,"

"You're living in New York?"

"Yes," Elena smiled. "I love there!" Elena stood up and searched for Damon. "Look, Tina, it was really great to see you again but I really should go look for Damon…"

"Alright, it was great seeing you too!"

Elena found Damon, a few minutes later, sitting at the bar and drinking a beer. She came by behind him and covered his eyes with both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry," She sat in front of him.

"That's fine… Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little sickness…" Elena said. "Come here with me. I just passed by a really nice place," Elena took his hand and they walked a little.

After a few feet, they were at the garden, which was illuminated by many yellow lights around the field. There weren't many people there, only for two guys drinking by the fountain. Elena and Damon sat on a white bench and Elena looked at him.

"I liked here…" Damon said softly.

"Me too," Elena smiled. "I have something I'm pretty sure you will love," Elena took a condom from inside her neckline.

"You won't get pregnant wearing this…"

"I'm not saying we're gonna use it." Elena moved a little closer to him and put her hand underneath his t-shirt, touching his amazing six-pack. "What I'm trying to say is: Why don't we go bang and you put a baby in my belly?" She said biting his earlobe.

Damon didn't say anything and just stood up pulling Elena to stand up as well. They walked faster this time and Damon went straight to the elevator.

"Are you _this_ horny?" Elena whispered in her ear since there were some children and two women in the elevator as well.

"What do you think?"

"I can't wait to get to our room…" Elena provoked him. "I'm gonna take my dress off while you droll and touch me," She pressed his butt. "Then I'm gonna give you that blowjob you love, sucking and licking it all, driving you crazy!" She looked down his pants and smiled knowing that her plan was working well then she looked at the elevator small screen and smiled again because they were still ten floors down the floor where their room was. "I want you to thrust me the fastest you can, then you're gonna fuck me from behind…"

Damon pulled Elena to stand in front of him and hugged her from behind. He was getting hard with those things Elena was saying and any of the children in there could see his shaft growing.

"You better get ready," Damon whispered back to her. "I'm gonna bang you so hard this night will be unforgettable."

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	12. Rio

_**Chapter 12- Rio**_

"This city is beautiful, Damon," She said looking outside the window of the taxi.

"Told you," He held her hand. "Tomorrow I will show you many nice places. We're both tired from the long trip so we need to rest..."

"Alright," Elena said. "Do you speak Portuguese?"

"No, Elena..." He laughed. "I know many languages but I don't know all of them."

"You're so clever... I thought you may know something."

"I know a few words," He blinked and she knew he was going to tell them to her later.

"Copacabana Palace, right?" The taxi driver asked the simplest way since he didn't seem to know much English.

"Yes," Damon said.

"Here we are," He said.

"Obrigado," Damon tried to speak Portuguese and Elena stared at him. "How much for the ride?"

"Money?" The taxi driver asked not understanding Damon's question.

"Yes..."

"Forty," Damon paid him and left the cab with Elena.

They were on the porch of the room and Damon was hugging Elena from behind, who was looking at the beautiful beach in front of the hotel.

"What do you know in this language?" Elena asked.

"I don't know any dirt words, if that's what you're asking for, because I don't have any BrazilDamon friend to teach me..."

"Just tell me what you know..."

"Eu te amo," He smirked and kissed her.

"Aww that's cute! Eu te amo," She repeated kissing him again. "It's just like Spanish... It means I love you, right?" Damon nodded. "This beach is beautiful... The sea is so blue."

"It is... Maybe we can go to the beach one day, if you want."

"But it's winter..."

"Babe, here is hot," Damon laughed.

"Don't laugh! I've never been here before!"

"I'm playing with you," He kissed her. "Let's go down the restaurant to eat?"

"Sure, but I want to shower first." Damon agreed and laid on the bed waiting for Elena.

He had already changed and was ready to go. In less than twenty minutes Elena was ready wearing a dress and sandals.

"There is no way not to like the BrazilDamon food, but if you don't like, they have an incredible variety of things..." Damon held her hand and they walked down the lobby.  
The waiter settled them on a table in a corner a little more private, "English?" The waiter asked politely.

"Yes," Elena explained and the waiter gave them the menu in English.

"What do you suggest?" Damon asked.

"Hm," He thought. "Americans really love our food but I would suggest you this one," He pointed to the dish in the menu. "It's a well-served meat, here we call Picanha, it's a cap of rump. It's really good." The waiter explained. "It's the best meat we have here..."

"This one then." Damon said smiling. "To drink... Two caipirinhas," He asked saying the word correctly.

Damon had an accent and it was a little difficult to pronounce the letter 'r' but he did great.

"How was it? Did I said correctly?"

"Yes, you did." The waiter said and left.

"What?!" Elena looked at him not understanding a single word. "What will you make me drink?"

"I won't tell you until you taste it."

"My mom taught me since I was little not to drink or eat anything you don't know what it has in its composition..." She smirked.

Everything there was different and it seemed like another world. She could say she was a little scared, being in a place for the first time.

"Your husband is giving it to you." Damon laughed. "Do you really think I would bring you all the way here if I wanted to kill you?"

"Here," The waiter brought the two drinks and he drank a bit right away.

"Drink, Elena!" He couldn't stop laughing at her face. "If you don't like you ask for a coke, but taste it." She didn't want to continue with that discussion so she took the small straw and drank a bit.

"It's good," She said and drank a little more. "Can you tell me what it is now?"

"Vodka, raw sugar, lime and obviously, ice," Damon explained.

"How people even create these things?" She asked surprised.

"Wait to see what they have for dessert..."

"You spent only three days here, Damon. You came here to work or to eat?" Elena laughed.

They were caressing each other's hand above the table and were talking looking into each other's eyes. Elena noticed a few people were staring at them but she didn't care.

"Leslie had been here before so she only gave me BrazilDamon food because she said it was really good and I easily agreed. So did my father. Of course, I didn't try everything but I've tried some things."

"And if I know you well enough, you will make me eat everything."

"You need to taste, honey. You won't like everything but most of it, you sure will."

"Everyone I know that has been to Brazil talks about a chocolate thing that only the BrazilDamons have... They said it's one of the best candies they've ever tasted." Elena said.

"It's something creamy with chocolate sprinkles."

"I know what you're talking about. I didn't tried this one but we can try it today." Damon smirked.

"I love you, Damon..." She gazed him for a while and placed her lips on his. "You're always doing everything to me, you put me in front of everything... I feel bad because most of the times, I don't treat you the same way."

"Lena, I fell in love with you for a reason, okay?" He caressed her cheek and gave her a quickly kiss. "When I say you work too much, it's not because I want you to spend more time with me. Well, that would be great but that's not my point right now," His confusion made Elena laugh cutely. A smile he loved to see. "I mean that you do more than you should. You don't have enough time for yourself and when you get sad, I get sad too because I don't want to see my babe sad..."

"You're the best husband someone could ever ask. Not even mentioning this trip. What the hell were you doing when you decided that?"

"I was bored, thinking about some nice and romantic place for us to go as a honeymoon and when I noticed, I had thought about many cities and it looked so nice I decided to do it."

"Aww... Weeks after you came to Brazil, I went to your apartment and your kitchen was a big mess, with burned food and stuff... Were you trying to cook BrazilDamon food?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "But they have way more sauces than we have in the US so it was terrible. So I decided to stay with the ItalDamon and Japanese food that we have there."

The meat came with rice, fries and salad. They really enjoyed the food and thanked the waiter for the delicious food he had suggested.

"Do you have that creamy chocolate thing?"

"Brigadeiro?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's the name," Elena said happy.

"Yes, we have it. How many do you want?"

"Bring us one, so we can try, then we ask for more. And an espresso, please," Damon asked.

"His English is really good..." Elena mentioned.

"This is one of the hotels that the international people stay so they can only work here if they speak fluent English."

"That's nice..."

When the waiter brought the espresso and the chocolate Care, Damon made Elena eat first and she did. It came in a small plastic cup with a mini plastic spoon and had chocolate sprinkles on its top. Elena put a good quantity of it in her mouth and it was so good she closed her eyes tasting it.

"Is it that good?" Damon asked.

"God, this is amazing!" She took another spoon and ate it.

"You could share, you know..."

"Ask one for you, this is mine." Elena took the small cup and put it away from him. She kept eating it and still ordered for another one. It was too delicious to stop eating.

"How can people be thin having something like this to eat?" Elena ate the end of the second Care and made a sad face when it was over.

"Two is enough, right? Let's go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna stop at the reception and ask for some information..."

They walked hand in hand to the reception and a receptionist welcomed them.

"I was wondering if you could tell us a good place to go at night,"

"Rio is a big city and here you have many things to do, so it's difficult to choose one... You can go to restaurants and bars at the Lagoa," She explained. "It's a famous place... If you like BrazilDamon music and dance, Lapa is a very nice place... Do you know that Twilight movie? They shot one scene in Lapa."

"That seemed cool," Elena told Damon in a whisper.

"I think Lapa is a good option."

"We're going there," Elena said smiling. "Thank you," She said and pulled Damon to the elevator.

"If we stayed there for two more minutes she would jump on your bones in front of me. She saw my wedding ring but she wanted you anyway."

"Don't be jealous, Elena. I'm all yours!"

Damon and Elena made out for a while and showered together, what took a little longer than they expected, and dressed on good clothes. Elena was wearing a dress and heels and Damon was wearing jeans and a shirt. They took a taxi from the hotel and went to the neighborhood the receptionist had proposed.

The streets were all full of people so Elena didn't let go of Damon's hand for even a second. She was enjoying the songs but she was scared Damon would leave her alone somewhere and keep walking.

They entered in a bar and sat at a table on the sidewalk, watching the women dancing and even some kids were enjoying the song. Elena was shocked with how fast the women could move their legs in the rhythm of the music and she couldn't help but stare them. They were drinking some beer and were just appreciating the place.

"Quer tentar?" One of the women asked Elena. "É mais fácil do que parece..." The woman had black skin and her hair was the typical hair of African people, with a flower on it. Her body was beautiful and Elena was thinking of how stunning that woman was.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Portuguese..." Elena almost screamed because of the loud music but the woman could still notice the sad tone on her voice.

"She asked if you want to try." A girl asked Elena. She was just like the woman, but younger. She was probably ten years old and was dancing too. "She also said it's easier than it looks like."

"I don't know..." Elena asked insecure. "What is this?"

"Samba," She answered and Elena kept confused.

"Go, honey..." Damon gave her a little courage and she made a move to take her heels off.

"Keep it," The little girl said. "We dance with higher heels..." She extended her hand to Elena. "Come on," Elena took her hand and the girl pulled her to the middle of the street, where everyone was dancing.

Damon stood at the table just staring at Elena with the little girl.

"Do you live here?" Elena asked.

"Yes, there," She pointed to a window above the restaurant. "Are you from TV? You seem familiar..."

"I am. Do you want a picture?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Really?" She saw how the little girl's eyes shone and how happy she was.

"Yes, teach me how to dance this samba thing and then we take a picture, okay?" She nodded not able to stop smiling. "You speak a good English..."

"Thanks. My cousin lived in Canada for seven years and she has been teaching me since I was five. I don't have it at school..." Elena noticed the girl was simple, with simple clothes and she didn't really cared for celebrities and fancy stuff.

However, that wouldn't change anything. That girl was nicer than a lot of spoiled girls. Elena noticed she wanted to take both of her hands but she was afraid she would mind it so Elena held the little girl's hands and saw a smile on her face.

"Do you understand what I'm doing?" She asked and Elena just nodded with her eyes focused on her legs. "You have to move your feet very fast... If you make circles it's easier." She explained.

Elena tried to copy her but that was to difficult and she almost fell.

"What's your name?"

"Ana,"

Ana kept holding both of Elena's hands strongly so she could do anything and not fall. Elena moved her legs like the little girl but she still didn't get that dance.

"It's too difficult!" She whispered to Damon, who was watching them with a beer in his hand.

"Keep trying," She read on his lips.

"Ana, I can't,"

"You can't give up now!" She said. "You just need a little practice. Just do the same as me,"

Ana moved her feet in slow motion so Elena could see how she did that and then asked Elena to join her with the same moves. Elena could repeat after one hour training, only stopping for some drinks. After a lot of practice she did exactly like Ana but she was still in slow motion.

"You know how to do it!" Ana said happy. "Now listen to the music and move your feet fast. You can hold my hand if you think you'll fall."

Elena did her best but she still couldn't move that fast.

"If you keep practicing, you will dance it really good." Ana explained. "You're doing well! Let go of my hands and try by yourself. You don't need to dance it too fast," She let go of Elena's hands and watched Elena as she moved her feet with the music.  
Damon was staring at his wife and couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Ana, venha já pra casa!" A woman screamed on the window and Ana jumped in fright.

"I have to go..."

"Come here. Do you have a camera?"

"Yes, on my cellphone..."

"It works," Elena knew she needed to hurry. "Let's take a picture with her, Damon..."

"You're from the vampire show! Now I remember!" She laughed at herself. "I can't believe you're together!"

"Tira uma foto nossa?" They heard the girl talking to a man and he took the camera.  
Ana was in the middle of them and the picture was perfect. She was happy she had met them and Elena and Damon were both happy they had made an amazing BrazilDamon friend.

"Take this, Ana... For you to remember of us..." Elena gave her a gold bracelet she was wearing. It wasn't too much but it was enough for the girl to stop Elena.

"No, it's yours. I don't need it."

"It's simple and it is perfect in you," Elena took her little arm and put it on it. "It's a gift..."

"You gave me a picture and autographs..."

"You taught me the most challenging dance I've ever learned..." It could look as if it was very different things but it could make both of them happy. "It's a gift, please take it."

"Alright..." She smiled. "Thank you. I will never forget you." She hugged Elena then went to her apartment.

"She is so cute." Elena said sitting back at the table.

"She really is..."

"How many beers have you already drank?"

"Three bottles. I'm not drunk, honey." He pulled her and she fell sitting on his lap, looking at him and kissed her.

"You should eat something," She broke the kiss. "You taste too much alcohol and I don't like kissing you like this,"

"I checked the menu and ordered some cassavas..."

"May I?" She asked pointing to the bottle.

"Sure..." She drank the beer.

"Por favor, mais uma." Damon asked another beer to the waiter in Portuguese amazing Elena. "While you're dancing I asked the waiter to teach me some things..."

Elena and Damon came back to the hotel almost 2AM and Damon went straight to the porch.  
Elena was taking his pants off when Elena started caressing her already nude back, wearing just the bra.

"Lay on bed... I'll give you a massage." Damon said breathing against her neck.

"How do you want me to be?" Damon looked sexy at her. "Better... How do you _need_ me to be?"

"Underclothes are fine," He said tapping her butt.

Elena laid on the bed while Damon went to the bathroom to take some oil. When he came back, Elena was lying on bed with her back to him.

"You're sexy even with this simple under clothe." Elena's point wasn't being sexy so she decided to dress on comfortable panties instead of that uncomfortable ones that she wore when she wanted Damon to droll.

"Well, thank you,"

Damon ran his hands on her back and laid on her top for a while, just to whisper in her ear.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we made a baby here?"

"I guess... But the only thing I want right now is the massage you said you would give me."

"Alright, alright..." Damon sat next to her and started massaging her back. "May I?" He asked with his hand opening her bra.

Elena nodded and took her bra off, lying back on her boobs, not showing Damon a single part of it.

After forty minutes, Elena was almost sleeping when Damon asked her to turn. He had already massaged her back and the back of her legs. She was loving it and it was so good she was getting asleep.

The next morning, they woke up and showered right away since they wanted to go out soon so they would enjoy more of the city.

"How can this place be so hot during winter?" Elena asked dressing on a shorts and a graphic t-shirt.

"It's a tropical country, Lena."

"What did my handsome husband planned for today?" Elena asked kissing him.

"I googled it and I have some options... I will show you them during breakfast and you tell me what you want to do."

"Can I have some more brigadeiro?" Elena asked sweetly. "See? I know something in Portuguese!" Her eyes shone in happiness.

"You can have whatever you want, babe." Damon said. "I'm not planning on coming back here after breakfast so take all you need now."

"Everything I need is here," She pointed to the purse hanged by the side of her body.

"Let's go then?"

After having breakfast, Elena asked if they could go see the big statue of Christ the Redeemer. It's one of the seven wonders of the world and many movies had already filmed there so she was anxious to go there.

They took a cab and asked for the driver to go by the beach - when possible. Elena was really enjoying their time in Rio and Damon was loving the places he had never been to. But what made him happier was the fact that his girl was beyond happy.

It wasn't more than ten o'clock but the streets next to the place to take the tram was already full of people.

"Scared?" Damon asked when Elena interlaced her finger on his strongly.

"Not really... I just don't want to lose you in this crowd."

The price was a bit steep but then so is the rail line, its narrow gauge winding upward past hillside shacks, through trees and tangled rainforest creepers, up and ever up, yea unto to the very feet of Christ.

In about twenty minutes, they arrived at the Corcovado and left the train going upstairs.

"Damon! Look at this view!" Elena was amazed with the view and pulled Damon to the grid together with her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "The statue is also beautiful but the view of the city is incredible."

"It's worth the money and the wait to get here..."

"It sure is."

"Oh my God!" They turned around when they heard a girl almost scream behind them.

"Can I have a picture?"

"Sure, why not?" Elena said.

A man took a picture of them with the teenager and left soon letting them enjoy their time alone.

"It was somewhat predictable." Damon laughed. "Stay there and smile. I want a picture of you with this view." Damon walked a few feet behind and took a few pictures of Elena.

"No wonder why this city is so known as Marvelous City around the world..." Elena said.

"It's beyond marvelous."

They asked a few people and they easily agreed on taking pictures of each other since everyone was used to do that there. Elena took Damon's camera and started looking at the pictures. They had taken a lot of pictures alone but there were a few of them both with the view and the statue of Christ.

"I loved that one," She showed him the picture where they were hugging in front of the statue.

"My favorite is this one," He pressed the right button a bit and showed her the picture where they were kissing and in the background there was the view of Copacabana.

"Let's go back? We've been here for over an hour."

"Really? Oh my God, the time flew!"

"Yeah, these things tend to happen when you're having fun..."

They took the tram to go back down and stopped next to a souvenir store. Damon asked for a taxi and they both got in.

"Do you know a good restaurant?" The man didn't speak English so Damon had to speak the words he knew and had learned from the TV the night before.

He was having some difficult and Elena couldn't help but laugh at him. Damon was doing his best and the taxi driver took them to a very good restaurant.

When they were settled down at a table, Damon asked for their drinks and took his iPhone, totally ignoring his so needy wife in front of him.

"We still have to go to the Sugar Loaf. The two mountains I showed you when we got here, remember?" She nodded. "We can go there tomorrow or the day after. Would you like to go to the beach today?"

"Honey, I want to do some tourist stuff, of course, but the most important thing for me is staying with you... I loved Rio and I wanna know this city but you know more than me so you decide what we're gonna do, okay? As long as I' with you I will love everything."

"Aww, Elena..." Damon caressed her hand above the table.

"I mean it..." She smiled. "We hardly ever are together in New York and I miss you. When you went to Chicago, it was the worst six weeks of my life..."

"But I'm here now and I'm all yours!" He smirked.

"What did you order?" Elena asked looking at Damon's meal.

"The same meat we ate yesterday at the hotel. Do you want some?" She nodded.

Damon took a piece of meat with his fork, added some rice and gave it to Elena in her mouth.

"Yummy,"

After lunch, they headed back to the hotel and changed so they could go to the beach.

"Let everything here so we don't need to worry about the things on the sand." Damon warned.

"Can you pass sunblock on my back?" She left the bathroom wearing just her bikini.

Damon took the sunblock and passes it on her back and her shoulders. When he finished, he turned her to him and kissed her passionately.

They went to the Copacabana beach since it was in front of the hotel and settled down at the reserved part of the beach, for people from the hotel.

Elena noticed Damon couldn't keep his eyes out of the girls laid on their towels getting a tan and hit his arm.

"Ouch!" He complained. "What did I do now?"

"Stop looking at these girls with these mini bikinis."

"I'm a man, Elena. It's kinda hard not to look."

"You're practically jumping on them."

"Alright Mrs. Jealous, I won't look at them anymore, but you need to take of your dress. So I can droll over you..."

"Happy?" She smiled shy after taking her dress off.

"Very much..."

Damon and Elena had plenty of fun at the beach. They stayed there until the sunset, which they loved, and went back to the hotel.

"What do you think about silicone?" Elena was in front of the mirror wearing only her lingerie.

"What?!" Damon asked surprised almost falling of the chair we was about to sit on.

Elena was touching her breast covered with the black and light pink lacy bra.

"Don't you think they are too small?"

"Elena," Damon stood up and walked to his wife. He stopped right behind her and hugged her with his arm on her belly, pulling her body against his. "You are beautiful... I like your boobs the way they are. They are not big but they are the perfect size for your body. Your thin and small, babe..."

"Shall I take this as a compliment?"

"Of course. Stop trying to find reasons to do a nip and tuck."

"What would you say if I did put silicone with telling you?"

"I would be really pissed and mad," He answered serious.

Elena turned and looked in the bottom of his eyes.

"I'm not doing it if you don't want then." She smiled. "I just want to be perfect to you. I'm scared that you'll replace me someday when I stop satisfying you,"

"In sex?"

"In everything, Damon." Elena interlaced both of their hands and started caressing the two of his hands.

"I'm crazy about you, Elena. I'll never get tired of you and I would never replace you. You're my wife and the mother of my future kids."

"Sometimes I think I bore you. In bed, I mean... Even if we have been married for three years, I don't do many things."

"You're perfect, babe. You are awesome in bed and I love our sex. Well, I won't deny that you don't have much experience but you don't because you don't want to. And I respect that."

"See? It's always the same thing... I do bore you." Elena said. "Please," she begged. "Tell me the truth, Damon. It won't ruin our trip, if that is what you're afraid of... I promise, just tell me the truth,"

"Well, sometimes I want more. I want to innovate and do some stuff that you don't want. So, I get a little bored, sometimes... But it doesn't change anything, honey." Damon explained. "And after that trip I did to Chicago, we've been trying some new stuff in bed…"

"Yeah, it does." Elena said. "I want you to enjoy when we make love..."

"But I do enjoy!" Damon caressed her face.

"When you feel like doing something we never do, tell me, okay?" Damon nodded.

"Promise me you will tell me... Maybe I will stop disliking and will start liking."

"I promise, babe," Damon smirked and blinked at her. "Just keep in mind that I'd never do something you don't wanna do. I'd never force you to do something..."

"I know you wouldn't, Damon. You're the most perfect guy on Earth."

"Really?" He played.

"Absolutely. You're my perfect husband," Elena stayed a little on her tip toes, being high enough to kiss him passionately.

"Are you up to leave, I was wondering if you would like to go to a Japanese restaurant..."

"Of course I'm up to sushi!" She jumped happy and he couldn't help but laugh. "We need to shower first, don't you think?" Elena took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. "We could shower together, you know?" She smirked looking shy at the floor.

"I think this is not a very good idea… We'll be late and I'm hungry." Damon explained walking back to the room.

"Who are you and what did you do to my husband?" Elena laughed.

"I'm just not in the moody, okay?"

"Alright…" Elena gave up and closed the bathroom's door making sure Damon noticed all her sexual frustration.

"Lena," Damon pouted putting his arm around his wife's body. "Please don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad, honey," Elena smiled at him. "I'm just tired and a little sexual frustrated."

"That won't happen again, I promise." He said giving a sushi in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Damon."

"No, Elena, I am worried! You're mad and I know it. It doesn't matter how many times you say you're not mad because I can easily tell when you are."

"Forget about it, Damon." Elena laughed.

Damon took a sushi with the chopsticks, put it on the soy and was about to give it to Elena in her mouth when she turned her head, not being able to even look at the sushi.

"It's salmon sushi, Elena, your favorite!" Damon said confuse about her weird reaction.

"The salmon is giving me nausea..." Elena turned her face and was holding her breath so she wouldn't smell the salmon. "Put this away from me…" She begged.

"You've been having many problems with Japanese food for weeks... Don't you think you should stop eating it for a while?"

"I don't wanna stop eating... I love sushi."

"I know, honey, but it's better if you stop for a while."

"I'm okay eating the other sushi and fishes... It's just the salmon that it's making me sick. Even the smell is making me sick."

"Is it better now?" Damon put the plate very far from Elena. "I'll eat them all... You take the others. Don't you want something actually cooked? Maybe is the raw fish..."

"I'm okay, Damon, don't worry."

"Just tell me if you feel worse."

"As long as I don't smell or eat the salmon, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Alright, but this sickness destroyed my romantic move." He complained putting a tuna sushi on the soy.

Damon smiled at Elena and gave the sushi in her mouth. She smiled thanking him and then did the same. She took the tuna, put it on the soy and gave it to him smiling as well.

"I loved your romantic move," Elena laughed.

[…]

"You could have told me we were coming to the beach," Elena said taking off her heels so she could walk on the sand.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. We have the whole beach for us." Damon explained. "It's pretty small but it's just for us.

Damon took off his jacket, shoes and socks and put it all in the sand.

"I dressed on Chanel and you take me to the beach." Elena laughed.

"I will buy you another dress if you want. Just enjoy our time here."

Elena walked to the sea and stopped when the water started wetting her feet. The full moon was reflected on the sea making a beautiful night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Damon said hugging her from behind.

Elena felt his warm chest and arms around her and noticed he was shirtless.

"Yeah,"

Damon took off his jeans and put it together with the other clothes. He was wearing just black boxers and Elena lost some minutes gazing his body.

"Come," He extended his arm to her walking to the sea. "If you don't come for yourself I'm gonna pull you with me and you'll lose your dress forever."

"I don't know, Damon. Someone can see."

"We are one hour away from the next town. No one will see."

Elena took off her dress and put it above Damon's clothes so it wouldn't be sandy. She walked to the sea topless and entered slowly because the water was kind of cold.

"Come on, Elena..." Elena held his hand but Damon pushed her to the floor.

Elena fell in the water and stood up mad and playful at him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled and started running behind Damon, who was running from her.

"I'm faster than you,"

"No you aren't," Elena reached him but he took her in his arms bride style and started walking into the sea.

Elena wasn't entirely wet but she could see she would be in a matter of minutes. She tried to leave his arms but Damon ended up not paying attention while he was walking so they both fell in the water.

"Sorry," He laughed.

"That was funny, I liked it." She stood up and started running from him.

While running, she felt dizzy and almost fell on the sand. She just stopped running and kneeled on the sand trying to get back to normal.

"Lena, are you okay?" Elena felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy..." Damon helped her stand up.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"No, I'm fine, Damon."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Come here," Damon took the bag he had brought and took two towels from there.

He placed one on the sad and sat Elena on it, covering her from behind with the another towel.

"Sit here with me." Damon sat on the towel next to her and she kissed him pulling him closer by his neck.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Damon broke the kiss.

"I am sure, Damon," Elena didn't want to talk.

Elena was running her hands through his black hair, messing it all and Damon had his hand on her waist.

Damon broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Elena was moaning and she loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. Damon sucked her skin aggressively and left a dark pink hickey there.  
Damon started licking and kissing her collarbone and then her boobs. He began to suck her left nipple and leaning over her, she started lying on the sand.

"Damon, don't get me wrong but I really don't wanna have sex on the beach..." Elena stopped him and took his hand off her panties.

Damon was about to enter two fingers in her pussy since she was already feeling the tips of them but one thing she wasn't going to do was have sex in a public beach.

"Let's go back, then,"

"I really want this but not here... Not in public."

"I get it, Elena." He smiled. "I'm not mad..."

"We will have a lot of fun in the hotel then,"

Getting to the hotel, Elena went straight to her luggage. Damon took off his shirt in a matter of seconds and started hugging her from behind.

"I know you're horny but can you wait a second?" Elena asked seeing how impatient her husband was. "You said this was something like a honeymoon. Honeymoon means sex so I brought some stuff..." She took the small bag and opened it on the bed.

Damon's mouth fell in surprise and that made him even hornier.

"The airport security probably thought you're a prostitute..." Damon laughed.

"There are some clothes here as well, I just brought a few things for sex."

"We should have gone to a motel..."

"Here is perfect. Let's make this night better the one we had in Bahamas." Elena said. "You can use this," She gave him a lubricant gel. "This," She gave him a six inches dildo, "And this one," Elena then gave Damon a five inches vibrator.

"I'm looking forward to catch you using these beauties..."

Damon lay Elena on the bed, putting her head on the pillow the most comfortable as possible and removed all her clothes. She was totally naked on the bed when he took off his clothes except for his boxers.

"Keep your legs open,"

Elena spread her legs and Damon positioned himself in the middle of them. He started by kissing her inner thighs and even if he wanted to torture her a little bit, he didn't resist to the shining wet pussy waiting for him. She was so wet the lubricant wouldn't be useful anymore. Her juice had done all the work. Damon kissed around her pussy and then, when he finally kissed there, Elena let out a moan.

Damon kissed her pussy a few times and then opened its labia so his tongue would have plenty access to her clit. He hadn't even started and Elena was already having spams of the orgasm she was about to have anytime soon.

Damon licked it fast and started sucking it. He was taking all her juices in his mouth and it was delicious. Damon penetrated her with one finger then added two more sending her to heaven.

He took the dildo and put it inside of her removing his fingers.

"Oooooh," Elena yelled.

Damon licked and sucked her pussy without stop moving the dildo and her moans were driving him crazy.

"God, that's so hot!" Damon said touching her g-spot.

"Forget about this stupid dildo, I want you..." Elena asked desperate.

"Calm down, Elena. Just relax and enjoy..."

Damon lay on her top and started sucking her hard nipple. Elena just closed her eyes and tried to relax even though it was impossible. He was masturbating her and it was impossible for her to keep calm. Elena was more turned on than she had ever been and it was too much for a single human being. Damon was sucking on her nipples and when she was finally calmer, he entered three fingers inside of her.

"Damon!" She yelled and craved her nails on his back. "Okay, stop torturing me!" Elena used all her strength and turned them on the bed. "My turn..."

Damon laid on the bed and Elena removed his boxers getting his hard member in her hand. She didn't have to stroke much and his spits of pre-cum were already on her hands. His hands were still squeezing her boobs and she increased the strokes. Elena moved her hands faster up and down all his length and with her other hand she was massaging his balls.

"Oh, Elena," He moaned. "Your small hand does the best hand job ever."

When Damon started cumming, Elena quickly put his cock in her mouth and sucked it getting all her sperm with her tongue. She kept massaging his balls and moved her hand in circles around his member without taking her mouth out of it. Elena went down inch for inch so she wouldn't choke and her throat was quickly adjusting until his cock touched it.

"Come here," Damon pulled her by her hair. "I need a 69... It's not fair the way we're doing it,"

"As long as I'm on top," Elena asked. "You thrust too fast in my mouth and it never ends well,"

"Alright, just came here. I want you to come along with me."

Elena turned her body and sat on his abdomen. She kept the blowjob and slid on his body, getting on his face. Damon licked it and both the hand and blowjob on his cock started getting better.

"You are way better when you're getting an oral as well,"

Damon kept licking and slowly put her vibrator inside of her. As Elena increased the movements around his cock, Damon thrust faster and deeper in her. Just as he wanted, when he filled her mouth with his sperm, Elena had her orgasm together with him. Elena swallowed all his sperm and left his top.

Damon pressed Elena against the mattress and kissed her passionately. They shared the taste of their bodies that was on her tongues and the kiss was getting even hotter. Damon ran his hand down her body and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. When Elena gave him the sign, Damon thrust in her the deepest he could.

"Oh, dear Lord," Elena moaned. "Faster," She interlaced her arms around his neck to continue kissing him and he increased the speed as she had asked - or ordered.

"You're too tight, Elena! Not even with the foreplay," He laughed and went to her neck.

Damon turned her head a little to the side and started licking there. He let some kisses there and Elena began to rub her clit so the pleasure would increase. He came fast and filled her canal with his liquid.

"How can you be so good?" Elena groaned having her orgasm and feeling his member moving in and out inside of her. "You've already gave me what? Four orgasms?"

"Probably and that won't stop anytime soon..."

"Cum in my mouth," She begged touching his balls.

Damon attended her and pulled out when he was about to squirt his sperm. Elena kneeled on the bed and put his cock inside her mouth to get it all.

"You can't imagine how hot it is for a man to see a woman doing that," Damon had already come twice inside of her so it wasn't too bad if he came in her mouth.

In addition, that was where he came in for the next two orgasms he had. Damon started wondering if he had ever seen Elena that horny and he thought she was probably close to get her period so her hormones were all messed up. However, he could not even think about complaining because that was the second blowjob he was getting that night. After some time, he pulled his member out of her mouth and asked her to stay in the doggy position. Elena put her knees and hands on the mattress and Damon slapped her ass hard.

"Ouch!"

"You're so hot... This will be mind blowing,"

Damon positioned his member in her ass and started entering her slowly so she would have time to adjust and wouldn't feel any pain. He didn't notice any complain from her and kept penetrating her. Within minutes, she had his entire hard cock inside of her.

"This is incredibly amazing," Elena said. "I will never understand how good it is to have your cock inside of me."

"I told you you would like it when the pain stopped..."

"Move then," She yelled.

Damon held her body by her hip and started thrusting deep in her. Elena placed her elbows on the mattress and then rested her head on her arms to relax and feel him moving inside of her. He kept moving in and out and Elena was going crazy. It didn't take long for them to had their orgasms again. When Elena opened her eyes, she peeped at the clock on the nightstand. 2:47AM.

"Have you looked at the clock, Damon?" Elena asked when he pulled out and let her breath a little since it was getting hard to do it having multiple orgasms. "We've been doing it for more than four hours... Gosh, I will barely walk tomorrow."

"I don't mind staying in here with you,"

"Very funny," She smiled ironic. "We're in Rio! I don't want to stay in here. We can have sex somewhere else."

"There is one more thing I want to try with you but that will not be today..."

"What is it?"

"Double penetration..." He whispered in her ear biting her earlobe.

"And how do you plan on doing that, smart pants? There is no way I'm doing a threesome!"

"There is no way I'm letting another man touch you this way. Now that you let me use the dildos in you, we can do it... This is gonna be hot."

"You're gonna turn your wife into a sex machine..."

"I'd prefer the term sex doll," He played. "Just kidding. You're the love of my life." They both fell with their backs on the mattress, tired of all the sex.

"These sheets are disgusting. It's soaking wet..."

"We better change them then,"

Elena removed the wet sheets and replaced it with a drought new one that had in the closet. Damon helped her changing the sheets of the king-sized bed, which took a little longer than they expected since Damon didn't stop hugging Elena to kiss her. Damon caught Elena from behind and turned her abruptly to kiss her. He pressed her against the wardrobe and kissed her. Without breaking the kiss, they walked to the bed.

"I can't believe we did that," Elena laughed. "I probably looked like a prostitute..."

"You didn't, Elena. Hot wild sex is very healthy, if you wanna know... I'm incredibly happy that my wife can have some slut moments. That is such a turn on,"

"Well, that's good then..." Suddenly, Elena sat on the bed not feeling well. She held her head and focused on the white wall trying to make the sick go away.

"I'm not feeling well. My stomach seems to be spinning because I this sickness doesn't stop!"

"The bed is ready," Damon said throwing the wet sheets on the floor. "Come here," Damon laid on the bed with his back on the headboard and patted his leg for Elena to sit between his legs.

Elena was wearing just her black lingerie and did what Damon asked. When she sat in front of him, between his legs, she rested her head on his shoulder and he interlaced his arms around her. Damon's hand was on her belly and he started caressing it slowly.

"Thanks," Elena smiled. "You're perfect, Damon..."

"As long as you stay in my arms, you're okay." Damon kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna take care of you," He kept caressing her belly. "It makes me sad seeing you sick."

"I'm not really used to your cum-shots... I always get sick when we have this crazy sex and I swallow a lot of it..."

"You were awesome tonight, babe. But you're tired and feeling not so good... You should get some rest," Damon said and gently lay Elena on the other side of the bed, hugging her from behind again.

Elena started thinking about all the sickness she had been having those days. She was a little confused but the pieces were being put all together and that puzzle was starting to make sense in her mind.

[…]

"Elena, do you mind if I go out for a while?" Damon asked when Elena left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with another one on her head, wrapping her washed hair.

"Where are you going?" She asked making a questioning face.

"My mom texted me… I will have to call her, but this will take a while."

"Is something wrong?"

"I asked her to call me when she got all the results of her exams. She texted me in case she would interrupt something. I want to call her as soon as possible. Then I have to call my agent to talk about some work stuff." Damon pressed her against his body and pressed her rose cheek. "I'm sorry but I wouldn't call them if it wasn't important. I don't want to let you alone for a couple hours."

"That's okay, Damon…" Elena smirked.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You took too long in the shower…"

"I had some cramps so I wasted some time under the hot water." She lied.

"Do you have painkillers?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm feeling better now, actually, but if the pain comes back I'm gonna take some medicines. Don't worry, love. Go make your calls that I'll be fine." Elena smiled caressing his hand.

"Alright. If you need anything, just call me. But be ready because you're going somewhere to have dinner."

"Okay, handsome," Elena smiled messing his black hair. "You know I hate when you brush you hair. Messy hair is sexier, you silly."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Elena placed a quick kiss on her lips and walked to the door.

As soon as Damon closed the door, Elena sat on the floor and put her head on her knees. She had lied to Damon minutes ago about the pain. Elena knew how important those calls were because of the worry she noticed on his eyes. She didn't want him to be even more worried but the truth was that she wasn't feeling well. She had cramps and even if she was feeling some sickness, she was starving.

Elena dressed on sweatpants and her Mickey Mouse t-shirt. She brushed her hair and laid on the bed turning on the TV.

"How can I help you?" A polite woman said on the other side of the line.

"Room service, please."

"Disk 13 and you'll be directed to the restaurant."

"Thank you," Elena said and hanged up.

"Hello," She said when a man picked up the phone.

"Tell me your room number, please,"

"910…"

"Thank you, what is your order?"

"I want those mini cheese buns," Elena asked looking at the menu. "What is this _coxinha_ thing?"

"Chicken croquette…"

"I want two of this. Two pieces of chocolate cake, a piece of lemon pie, this _dulce de leche_ and the small bow of brigadeiro, please."

"Alright. Do you want something to drink, Miss?"

"Strawberry juicy, please."

"Alright, it will be delivered for you in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thank you," Elena's mouth was watering just by thinking of all the delicious food she had just ordered.

Damon was going to kill her because they were supposed to have dinner when he came back. However, she was too hungry to even think about all the time he would take to come back and she wanted so bad to eat desserts that she just _had_ to order some.

After twenty minutes, a waiter knocked on her door and placed all the food on the table. Elena gave him some tips and he left the room.

"Oh my God, how can this be so good?" Elena asked herself eating the _coxinha_.

It had been over an hour since Damon had left and Elena was so afraid to tell him the news that she was eating even more. Elena sat on the edge of the bed and kept looking at the floor, thinking. When Damon opened the door, he found Elena in this same position and she turned her head to him right away when she heard the door opening.

"We have a problem," She said serious.

Damon was looking at the table confused.

"I understand why _you_ have a problem," He said about all the food she had just eaten. "but why would I have a problem too?"

Elena didn't say anything and just walked into the bathroom. She came back with some things Damon couldn't not tell what them were and threw everything in the bed.

"I'm pregnant, Damon…"

"What?" Damon seemed shocked and sat on the bed thinking about what his wife had just said seconds ago.

"You're gonna be a daddy, honey," Elena smiled sitting next to him.

"You did all these pregnancy tests?" Damon asked looking at every single test on the bed.

"Yes, I did. The six of them and they are all positive."

"You were waiting for me to leave for you to do these tests?"

"No, actually. When I was about to take the medicines, I looked at the bikinis in my luggage and I remembered I'm not having problems on going to the beach so I realized I should have gotten my period eight days ago. I was so excited about this trip that I forgot about it…" Elena explained. "I'm late and I had some sickness but I wanted to eat so much sweet stuff… I went down to the nearest drugstore and bought all these tests. Then I was sure. We're going to be parents, Damon. Aren't you happy? You've always wanted a kid."

"Of course I'm happy, Elena!" Damon smiled from ear to ear. "I'm just surprised but I'm happy!" He pulled her closer and hugged me. "But why did you say we have a problem? Is something wrong with you?"

"No, nothing is wrong with me… But I'm afraid you will make me come back to New York. You always want to do everything right and in the right time, I know you, Damon. I don't wanna go back and miss this wonderful trip you planned just because I'm pregnant."

"You're right because I really want you to go to the doctor." Damon said not mentioning anything about giving up the trip.

"Just don't make me go home, Damon, please. Caroline is living in Paris, she has been living there for a few months, after she left Zach, and I'm sure she has a good doctor for me to go. I promise you I'm going to the doctor as soon as we get to Paris, but don't make me go home…" She explained begging him.

"Okay, babe," Damon said making Elena smile. "We keep travelling but you're going to this French doctor."

"Thank you, Damon!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Damon leaned on her until she was lay with her back on the mattress and he was on her top. He broke the kiss and took her shirt off. He went down on the bed and placed many kisses on her belly.

"Hi baby," Damon couldn't stop smiling and Elena smiled as well when he started talking to their baby.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	13. London

_**Chapter 13 – London**_

"I love London so much," Elena said looking out of the window of the cab.

"I love here too... I lived here for a few years when I was a teenager. It was great but I prefer London as a city for tourism..."

"Yeah, I've been to here so many times but every time I come back, I want to see everything again."

"We're gonna see everything then," Damon said putting his hand underneath her blouse. "I'm gonna take my wife and my baby to the most amazing places in London..." He caressed her belly making Elena smile.

"You're perfect, Damon,"

"We're here." The taxi driver said stopping the car.

"Thank you," Damon paid him and they left the cab.

The check in at the hotel didn't took more than twenty minutes and in half an hour they were in their room.

"Oh my God, this Jacuzzi is awesome!" Elena said entering in the bathroom.

"You can go in if you want," Damon smiled kissing her.

"No, not now. I want to go sight-seeing!"

"Alright, let's go change and then we go." Elena nodded.

Elena was about to dress on a shirt when Damon stopped her. Damon kneeled in front of her and looked at Elena's belly, touching it.

"I can't believe there is a baby in here... Our baby,"

"I can see someone won't handle nine months of waiting." Elena laughed.

"I know that the parents are supposed to talk to the baby during the pregnancy because it understands..." Damon said. "Daddy loves you, babe," Damon placed a kiss on her belly and Elena smiled. "I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. Daddy loves you and he will try to be the best father in the world so I can make you happy like you're making me now. I can't wait to see your cute face, baby." Damon smiled and kissed her belly again but this time, a longer kiss.

"She or he is going to love you, Damon. I've never thought you wanted a baby this much."

"Do you feel it?"

"A little, but the baby is not kicking yet." Damon kept placing kisses all over Elena's belly and she started laughing. "It tickles,"

"You better control it because daddy will be doing that a lot, right baby?" He kissed it again and stood up. "You see, baby?" He looked eye to eye at Elena but didn't take his hand away from her belly. "Mommy is jealous already. But I will take care of this," Damon kissed Elena and asked for entrance.

Elena opened her mouth just a little bit but enough for Damon's tongue to meet hers. They played coordinated while Damon kept caressing her belly. He was way too happy with the news that he was going to be a father. Elena's kiss was great and Damon knew that Elena loved all the talks he had with their baby. They were going to have a baby and nothing in this world would make him feel bad.

"Mommy loves you more, baby," Elena said caressing her belly.

"I knew you're jealous!" Damon laughed handing Elena her shirt.

"I'm not. I'm just saying I love her,"

"Her?"

"I'm pretty sure we are having a girl. Mom's instinct."

"You want a girl, Elena, that doesn't mean we're having one."

"We are having a girl, Damon! Believe me!" Elena said serious. "And keep in mind that, for now, I'm way more important than you for this baby. I provide her a warm and safe home, I give her food and I make her happy,"

"Alright, you can be the most important. Just stopping saying her. You don't know if it's a girl and my boy won't be insulted like this."

"Okay, but if it's a girl, you're gonna give me everything I want for an entire month," Damon laughed and nodded.

They started walking down the streets of London hand in hand and when they stopped at a traffic light, Damon came closer to her ear and whispered "I want to have a girl too, sweetheart. But this baby can be a boy."

"Don't worry, Damon. Our baby will be just baby for a while." She smiled and kissed him. "Can we go shopping today?"

"I thought you wanted to go sight-seeing!"

"We can take some pictures at the Big Ben and at the Tower Bridge... But we still can go shopping,"

"Let's do what you want then,"

"Oh my dear Lord!" Elena stopped at the window of a store. "Look at this dress!"

"Elena, it's just a red dress..." He said looking at its price tag. "There are many other stores in London. This is not the only dress in the city."

"_Just_ a dress? This is _the_ dress!"

"Lena, honey, sweetie, babe," Damon tried to be as gentle as possible to try to convince her to keep walking but he wasn't getting any luck on that since Elena didn't even move her feet from the sidewalk staring amazing at the red dress. "let's keep going... If you don't like any dress by the end of the day, we come back and you can buy the dress."

"Damon, babe, you are not understanding... This dress is incredible!"

"Tell me one thing this dress has that the ones you have don't."

"I don't know but look at this neckline. Imagine how my boobs would look in it."

"That won't work, honey," He said sarcastic. "Making your boobs look better will only make men flirt with you and you're not available. Sorry, still no."

"Are you really going to say no to a pregnant woman?" Elena pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm gonna go bankrupt..." Damon said walking with Elena into the store.

"Can I try on that red dress?" Elena pointed to the dress asking the sales-woman.

"Lena, what do you think about this one?" Damon showed Elena another red dress, which was a lot cheaper and the neckline was a lot more discreet.

"Nah," She said. "Thank you," Elena took the dress with the sales-woman and walked into the dressing room.

In a matter of seconds, she left the dressing room to show Damon how she looked in that dress.

"Elena, this is not about the price anymore, but I really didn't like it."

"Your baby is the reason why I'm fat,"

"First of all, you're definitely not fat. Second, I don't think it looked good on you. Can you please try on the one I showed you?"

"Alright," Elena puffed and tried on the other dress. "How do I look?"

"That one is better but still no."

"Let's keep looking then,"

Elena changed back to her clothes and gave back the two dresses to the sales-woman. They left the store and went straight to a department store. Damon wanted some things for himself but Elena was always the first thing so he had to spend one entire hour in the make-up section.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to the first floor to look for some men stuff. I won't take long, I promise. Just don't leave this floor." Elena nodded and they kissed.

When Damon came back, he already had two bags from that store. Two bags with only men stuff. He was searching for Elena and found her walking to the dressing room. The department store wasn't crowded at that time of the day so there wasn't anyone from the store near the dressing rooms.

"I see you liked some stuff," Damon said hugging Elena.

"Yes, I'm gonna try them on, okay?"

"Of course, I'll wait here. I want to see every single one of them," Elena nodded.

The first outfit Elena tried on was jeans, a brown leather belt and a green blouse.

"Do you like it?" Damon was using his iPhone but as soon as he heard his wife's voice, he looked at her. "I really liked this blouse..."

"It's beautiful but I liked the jeans too..."

"I did like the jeans but it won't fit in a few weeks anymore. When I finally come back to this size, this jeans won't be fashion anymore..."

"You're right. Maybe you want to look for some pregnant pants,"

"Don't ever mention that in front of me again, Salvatore! Those pants are not even close to be fashion and I can't go out wearing them. They are ugly and not sexy at all! You will get sexual frustrated just by looking at me wearing them..."

"It's not here who said that," Damon laughed. "Go dress something else, love. And by the way, you'll look sexy even if you wear a pumpkin costume,"

"You're crazy, Damon," She said entering the cabin. "Can you help me close this zip, please?" Elena asked showing him her open dress.

When Damon stepped closer to her, Elena pulled him into the dressing room and closed the door kissing him. She placed her finger on his lips so he wouldn't say anything and tried to hear if there was someone around. No one. She pushed him on the small bench and he fell sitting on the it. She didn't say a word and just removed her dress, slowly, torturing him.

"Someone is needy..." Elena pouted. "One week without sex is long enough, don't you think?" Elena opened the flat of his jeans slowly and carefully and took it off.

Damon didn't mind taking off his t-shirt but he was naked from his waist down. He removed Elena's panties and put her hand around his member to make it hard. She got the sign and stroked his member, who got hard in a matter of seconds.

"Just keep quiet and we're good," Damon said and pressed her against the wall.

Damon put his hand behind her knee and put her leg a little up, keeping it there so he would have fully access to his wonderland. He thrust in her fast and began to move in and out of her.

"Oh Damon," She moaned. "Go further, you haven't even put half of you inside of me,"

"I'm gonna hurt our baby,"

"That's ridiculous! You won't. The baby is very safe, Damon. Just fuck me!"

Damon listened to Elena and believed in what she had just said. He thrust in her deep and they moved together. However, that position was terrible. It was getting hard for him to move inside of her being up. He sat on the bench and put Elena sitting on his lap, looking at him.

"We're having sex in a public place," Elena said. "And it feels so good!"

"Right?" Damon moved. "You're on top, honey. Just ride me," Damon smiled kissing her.

Without breaking the kiss, Elena started sitting and standing so his hard member was moving inside of her. She increased her movements and bit his bottom lip when she had her orgasm.

"Already?" He laughed.

"I'm horny... I need you,"

"I'm inside you, babe..."

"This may sound weird but I really need to have sex today,"

"Elena! We're having it... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thrust faster..."

Damon tried to move inside of her fast but that place was too small. They couldn't get to any good position and they were both horny like hell wanting to fuck.

"Look at the wall and lean over it a little bit, resting both of your hands there," Damon asked and Elena did exactly what he said.

Damon positioned himself behind her body and penetrated her ass. He moved in and out holding her waist and Elena couldn't help but moan.

"I thought I would never have anal again. Talking about that, there are many things I should tell you about sex,"

"You can do it later... What I want now is your cock inside of me. But I want you to cum in my mouth."

"Alright," Damon kept thrusting in her ass and when he was feeling his orgasm coming, he increased the movements and started fucking her ass so hard it was getting a little painful.

Nevertheless, Elena kept holding on the wall and just moaned. Damon was thrusting fast like she wanted and then he came inside of her ass. He didn't mind the cum on the floor and penetrated her again, but this time, in her pussy, but still from behind her.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh," Elena said and Damon knew her climax was close. "Damon, go faster," He did. "Faster..." She begged and he did. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too, do you want it in your mouth?"

"No! Keep moving faster..." She begged. "Don't pull out before I," She couldn't finish the sentence without moaning. "Oh Damon, please, oh fuck, oh oh oh,"

"Dear Lord Elena, this is the best quickie we've ever had!"

Elena and Damon came together and their mixed liquids started rolling down her legs. Damon smiled malicious at her and then peeped at his cock all dirty.

"My cock needs his girl,"

"Little Damon needs mommy," Elena joked kneeling in front of Damon, who had sat down on the bench.

Elena licked every single drop of cum from his cock and then started licking and biting its tip. Damon rested his head on the wall and kept moaning her name.

"Elena, move your hands," He said mentioned her hands, which were caressing his balls.

Elena did as Damon ordered and moved her hands and mouth until he came again. This last shot of sperm was enough to make his cock go down and Elena started dressing on her clothes. Damon did the same, still feeling a lot turned on, and they left the dressing room like nothing had happened.

They paid for the green blouse and the brown leather belt since they were the only outfit Elena could try on and they left the store laughing out loud.

"That was incredibly good," Elena laughed.

"It was, but we need to behave... And we are not going to have sex more than two times a week. You're getting addicted, Elena!"

"I'm not addicted... I just had this fantasy of you having me in the dressing room of Macy's. Well, it wasn't a Macy's but still, it was a dressing room of a department store so it was pretty good.

"Let's keep ourselves like human beings for now on, Lena," Damon interlaced their hands. "We're not animals that bang all the time,"

"I'll be a good girl, husband,"

"That's great." Damon said. "Now, I'm going to take you to a place you're gonna love! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah,"

Damon and Elena walked three blocks and got to a really cute cupcake store. Damon asked Elena to wait for him outside as he entered the store to buy the cupcakes. The store was crowded and Elena was lucky to get a table out there.

"Damon is gonna take one hour to buy a cupcake," Elena whispered to herself. "What?" She said surprised and shocked when Damon appeared in front of her after three minutes.

"I called here from the hotel and ordered the cupcakes. I said I was going to pick it up in the afternoon and it was ready for me." Damon explained giving her the pink box.

Elena opened the box and there were three cupcakes inside of it. They were all chocolate flavored since it was Elena's favorite. The three cupcakes were arranged in a line inside the box. The first one from the left had an "I" written with white glacé, the one in the middle had a heart with red glacé and the last one had an "YOU" written with the same white glacé as the first cupcake.

"I love you," Elena read the three of them together.

"Eat the one with the heart first," Damon asked smiling.

"Why?"

"Just do what I said, babe,"

Elena bit the chocolate cupcake and it was incredibly good. She gave Damon an approval look, which made him very happy but his surprise was still about to come. She bit the chocolate cake again but suddenly, she stopped. She looked at Damon laughing and blushing and he knew she had found it. Elena took the ring out of the cake and cleaned it with her napkin. She looked at it carefully and saw the date.

"Happy anniversary, Elena,"

"I forgot our anniversary!" Elena almost fell from the chair and Damon started laughing. "I forgot our anniversary!" She yelled but not too loud. "How can I be so stupid?" Elena put the ring on the table. "You can divorce me if you want. I'm the worst wife someone can ever have!"

Damon walked to Elena and squatted by her side. He took the ring from the table and placed it on her finger, kissing it afterwards. He held both of her hands and turned Elena to him.

"I wanna go home," Elena said sad and Damon saw a tear running down her face.

"Elena, look at me," She looked down to him as he asked and he made a grimace just to make her laugh and that worked like he wanted it to. "You are the _best_ wife someone can ever have. I'm 37 years old and it took me thirty to find you. I've never settled down with anyone because it didn't feel right but it felt right the minute we started dating. We dated for months in secret, remember?" She smiled getting happy with the memories.

_Elena, Caroline, Zach and Damon were sitting at a booth in their favorite bar. Elena was in front of Damon and next to Caroline. They were talking about the third season and how excited they were to start shooting it._

_"Elena, this is my friend, Charlie," Caroline introduced her friend when he arrived and Damon spit all the bourbon he was drinking._

_Elena stepped on his foot for him to keep the pose._

_"Hi," Elena said shy._

_"You can sit here," Caroline sat on a chair next to Zach and let Charlie sat next to Elena._

_They were all talking but Elena and Charlie hadn't talked to each other yet. There was an awkward silence between them making Caroline very confuse._

_"Let's go out for a while, Elena?" Charlie finally asked._

_"Sure," Elena stood up and they left the bar._

_"It was awkward in there," He said._

_They were on the sidewalk and they sat on a bench across the street._

_"You're beautiful. Caroline was right,"_

_"Thank you. Charlie, you seem like a really good guy but we can't have anything..."_

_"Oh,"_

_"I'm sorry but I don't want a relationship right now... I want to focus on my career."_

_"I get it, Elena."_

_"You're handsome, smart and you seem to be really nice but I'm not the right person for you..."_

_"That's fine, Elena, I don't wanna make you feel bad."_

_"Thanks, Charlie."_

_"You're welcome... Let's go back?"_

_"I'd rather go home. I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow. Good night,"_

_"Good night, Elena,"_

_Charlie came back to the bar alone and Caroline almost freaked out. She had settled dates for Elena for the entire month and Elena was always finding a way to dump them._

_"It would never work out between us," He said simple._

_"And where is she?"_

_"She went home. She said she had to work tomorrow..."_

_"Yeah, I should get going too," Damon said taking his coat. "Bye guys,"_

_"Bye,"_

_Damon took his car and within minutes, he was at Elena's house. He parked his car inside the garage so no one would see it and entered in the house from the back door. Elena had given him the key to the kitchen's door so he could always go inside. Damon entered the house and the lights were all off._

_"Damon?" Elena appeared on the kitchen and turned on the lights._

_"Hey babe!" Damon said taking Elena in his arms and spin with her in his arms before putting her on the floor and kissing her passionately._

_"I'm starting to think we should tell everyone about this. This lie is killing me!"_

_"I know but this is the best we can do, honey. Our relationship is better hidden in secret."_

_"C'mon, let's go to my bedroom,"_

_Damon kissed Elena when they were walking up the stairs and took her in his arms, putting her legs around his body. They walked into her bedroom and Damon placed Elena on the bed, leaning on her top._

_"Movie and popcorn under the blankets?" Damon asked happy._

_"Movie and popcorn under the blankets!" Elena repeated answering to his question._

_Elena rested her head on his chest and they started watching the movie. They were laid on the bed, under the blankets, and the popcorn was in the middle of them._

_"I love you so much," Elena turned her face to him._

_"I love you more," Damon smirked and then kissed her._

_That was the first time Damon slept at Elena's house. It was something new for them but something that had a major meaning. Their relationship was getting serious. They were both grown ups and none of them were virgins anymore but when the thought came to their minds, in the morning of the next day, they couldn't deny, they were meant for each other. The simple thought that during that night, none of them had even thought about having sex. They had been dating for a while now and sex would be great but that wasn't a thought in their minds the night before. Elena and Damon both only wanted to cuddle and sleep together after watching a Disney movie in a cold winter night. No talk, no dirt topics, no sex. Just the two of them being soul mates._

"Our life is perfect, sweetie! You are always with me, you do everything for me... You don't need to remember a date. It's just a number. Why is it such a big deal for people? If you really love your partner, you are going to do things that will make them happy every day. Are you supposed to do it once a year and the other 364 days you just pretend your single? No. This isn't like that. I like getting home late from work and finding you waiting for me on the couch because you didn't want to sleep alone. I like giving you presents every day because I love you. If there is one thing I would never change in my life, it would be my wife. You're always there for me, Lena. You've never let me down and even though we fight, we have a pretty good marriage... Not remembering our anniversary is okay because the way you treat me looks like we have 365 anniversaries. You give me everything I want. It was a week ago, but you're giving me the one thing I've always wanted and I still don't have." Damon placed his hand on her belly. "Our baby girl is the best anniversary present you could ever give me and you didn't even notice it,"

"Baby girl?" Elena smiled trying to dry the happy tears running down her face.

"Yes. Our baby girl..."

Elena didn't care about anything else. She didn't care about the waterfall of tears, she didn't care about the silly smile on her face and she didn't care about forgetting their anniversary because Damon was right. They celebrated everyday as if it was their anniversary. The best gift they could ever get was having each other at their side every day. Ready to listen, ready to laugh with and ready to cry with. But they would always be there for each other. Nothing would ever break them apart and from that love, they were getting what they had always dreamed of. Their baby.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	14. Paris

_**Chapter 14 - Paris**_

Elena woke up that morning and left the bed leaving a sleeping Damon there. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill in the bath. When she opened the bottle of bath salts she had brought in her luggage, the sickness she was already feeling, only got worse because of the smell of flowers. She sat on the edge of the bath and did a deep breath so she wouldn't throw up but it didn't work. Elena ran to the toilet and threw up.

"Morning sickness?" Damon asked walking into the bathroom.

Elena nodded and didn't even look at her husband standing right behind her. Damon touched her back in a soft touch and caressed her hair. He sat on the floor next to her and hugged her.

"I didn't throw up much but I'm better now..."

"Do you want to have breakfast here?" Damon asked. "Because if you want to go out, I've found a pretty good restaurant for us to have breakfast... There is a view of the Eiffel Tower."

"Can I take a bath first?" Elena asked standing up. "I really want to take a bubble bath..."

"Absolutely," Damon said. "But, Lena, this bath you wanna take, is it alone?"

"Are you inviting yourself into my bubble bath, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes, Mrs. Salvatore, do you want company?"

"I think it will be nice to have company..." She smiled.

Elena removed her nightgown and she wasn't wearing any bra. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her body.

"It's so good to know that there is a baby here," She said caressing her belly. "It's great that we don't need to bang desperately to get pregnant..."

"Have you talked to Caroline? You told me you're going to see a doctor when we got to Paris. Here we are."

"I'm meeting her today after lunch. She will freak out with the news."

"Have you told your mom we're expecting?" Damon asked taking off his clothes.

"No, I want to be completely sure we're having a baby before I tell her. What worries me is that she will want to go visit us and my father will never allow her to..."

"We're gonna find a way. She is your mother... She can't miss your pregnancy."

Elena took off her panties and entered the bath. The hot water touching her body helped a lot and the nausea was finally fading away. Damon entered the bath as well and they were in front of each other between all the bubbles on the water.

"We're in the same hotel of our honeymoon..." Elena said. "Is there any special reason?"

"Not at all. This hotel is really good so I booked here instead of looking some another one."

"Four years ago we were here, in Paris, in this exact same hotel, having fun in our honeymoon. Now, here we are, four years later... We have a happy marriage and we have a baby coming,"

"Perfect, right? I wonder if you're adding photos of this trip to your book of memories."

"You haven't even seen all the pages... But yes, I'm adding photos of this trip. I took some really good ones."

"I wanna see it. I haven't seen the ones in London yet,"

Damon turned Elena on the bath and positioned her looking at the wall, with her back to him. Elena's hair was arranged in a bun so Damon had her entire naked back turned to him. He put some liquid soap in his hand and started applying it on her body. Damon started by massaging her shoulder and then went all the way down until he touched the water.

"This is good," She said when Damon massaged her shoulders. "Keep doing it, please,"

"You're tense..." He said putting pressure on her left shoulder. "We should go out and I will give you a proper massage..."

"It's so good in here," Elena said and leaned her back on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not feeling nausea, anymore,"

"Do you remember the first night of our honeymoon?" Damon asked laughing. "The disaster that was?"

"It wasn't a disaster, babe," Elena tried to comfort him.

"We played videogame, Elena! I've never met a couple who did that on their first night of their honeymoon…"

"Honey, just because you didn't get a hard on, it doesn't mean it was a disaster…" Elena explained caressing his hand. "It wasn't our first time, Damon. I really liked our honeymoon."

"It was our first time as husband and wife."

"You were so nervous you could do something wrong, you ended up not getting an erection… Our honeymoon was still perfect."

"Well, at least you liked it."

"Let's go out, Damon? This water is starting to get cold…" Elena asked.

[…]

"Where are you, Elena?" Elena answered her phone and Caroline shouted on the other side of the phone line.

"Still in the same place, Caroline," Caroline had called Elena two minutes ago asking her the same thing. "Traffic is terrible. We couldn't even stop at the hotel to change our clothes..."

"You must be as beautiful as you always are!"

"We were shopping. You don't mind the bags, do you?" Elena looked at the five bags, from different stores, by her side.

"Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, Caroline, there is something for you…"

"So it's okay," She said in her cute way of saying things and Elena knew she had smiled. "You can come with how many bags you want,"

"Are you cooking, Care?"

"Yeah, your spoiled and stubborn best friend is cooking. But don't think that happens all the time. I'm only cooking because you're coming."

"Don't lie, Caroline, I know you cook very often."

"I often bake cakes, because sugar is the best thing when you broke up with your boyfriend. But I don't cook _food_. You and Damon should feel really special,"

"Care, go back to your food. We will be there in a few minutes,"

"Alright, bye Lena,"

"She will never change, right?" Damon said laughing. "She will always be this crazy woman,"

"The broke up wasn't of any good for her, Damon. That time she went to visit us in New York, that she spent Christmas with us, she was utterly bad. As a good actress, she pretends to be alright and no one can tell if she is sad… But she tells everything to me. Every time she is not okay, she calls me and we spend hours in the phone because I'm always trying to figure out a way to make her happy, being thousands of miles away from her, and she doesn't let me help her."

"Oh, that's why your cellphone account costs an arm and a leg. I check the bills, of course, and there is always this number from France…"

"Please don't tell me you thought I had an affair with some French man…"

"No, James already worries me enough. I was just wondering why you were calling France so much,"

"You know why now."

The taxi parked in front of Caroline's building and within minutes, they were standing at Caroline's apartment door. Elena knocked on the door and Caroline opened it right away.

"Lena!" She screamed and hugged Elena the tightest she could. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Care,"

"I've missed you as well, Damon," Caroline hugged Damon.

"How are you, Barbie?"

"I have a surprise for you. I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it," Caroline said. "Come in, it's in the living room…"

"Stefan!" Elena ran to her friend and hugged him. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Elena looked at Meredith and hugged her.

"Hey buddy," Stefan and Damon shook hands then Damon hugged Meredith as well.

"I ran into them this afternoon and asked them if they wanted to come for dinner. I said you two were also in Paris so it would be nice to have dinner together. Just like old times…" Caroline explained.

"It's been so long!" Stefan said sitting back on the couch.

Damon sat on the couch in front of the one Stefan was sitting on together with Meredith and Elena went to the kitchen with Caroline. Caroline closed the door between the kitchen and the living room and Elena knew she was probably about to get a scold. She sat at the balcony and waited for Caroline to start saying something.

"Why did you want to see my gynecologist?"

"I'm late and I'm never late… You know how Damon is crazy about my healthy. He kept telling me to look for a doctor to see if there was something wrong with me. He couldn't wait until we get to New York," Elena explained lying. "Do you have some chocolate?" Elena asked opening one of the cupboards.

"You'll not eat chocolate before dinner! I didn't cook for you to eat a bar of chocolate…"

"Please, I want it," Elena begged making her famous puppy eyes.

Elena found the bar of Lindt chocolate on the highest shelf of the cupboard. She got on her tiptoe and extended her hand on maximum so she could reach the chocolate.

"Why did you stop doing yoga?"

"How do you know I stopped doing yoga?" Elena asked surprised.

"You've gained a few pounds, I'm sorry, but you did,"

"Thanks, if my best friend is saying I'm fat, imagine what other people think. They probably think I'm an elephant right now,"

"Always exaggerating…"

"Do you need help in something?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

"I guess you can do something for me… Can you pick up the glasses on that cupboard?" Caroline pointed to the cupboard on Elena's left.

"Done," Elena said and took the four glasses of wine in her hands. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Just leave the cups on the table at the living room." Caroline asked and when Elena was about to leave the kitchen, Caroline called her. "Elena, your math is a little bad, don't you think?"

"I'm not drinking alcohol, Care," Elena explained and went to the kitchen.

Elena placed the glasses on the table and Stefan asked if they could open the bottle of wine so they could start drinking before the dinner was ready. Damon opened the bottle and served it for him, Stefan and Meredith only. Elena came back to the kitchen and Caroline was checking on the meat, which was roasting in the oven. Elena was filling a glass with water, with her back to Caroline.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Caroline shouted and Elena dropped the glass, which broke into pieces on the floor.

"Shhh," Elena asked Caroline to stop screaming.

"You haven't told Damon?"

"Of course I did! Damon is dying of happiness because he is going to be a father."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now,"

"No, you weren't going to tell me. I found out by myself you're expecting."

"I was planning on telling everyone at the same time." Elena explained.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go," Caroline put the food on the table at the living room. "Tell them," She whispered in Elena's ear. "Elena has something to tell you!" Caroline said pointing to Stefan and Meredith since Elena seemed not to be saying a single word.

"I think you should tell them, babe," Elena looked at Damon and he put his arm around her.

"We're having a baby!" Damon said all happy.

"You're pregnant?" Meredith asked surprised while Stefan was still in shock and Elena nodded smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" They all hugged.

They sat at the table and started eating and talking.

"Your food is really good, Caroline," Stefan said.

"It really is," Elena continued.

"How many weeks are you, Elena?" Meredith asked.

"Seven weeks," Elena said smiling.

"And how is daddy dealing with the news?" Stefan asked Elena.

"He has been being perfect, Stefan. He talks to our baby all the time, he buys me the craziest foods I want to eat, he takes care of me when I'm feeling bad... And if you pay attention to our bags, half of them are from babies stores..."

"Elena did really change you, hun Damon? Who thought that man, who was just like Damon, would be this perfect husband and future father..."

"Love does that, it changes us..." He said interlacing his hand with Elena's.

"What about you two?" Elena asked.

"I don't want kids," Meredith said and Elena felt a bit sad for Stefan.

They were best friends and Elena knew Stefan wanted a family with kids. He had been trying to change Meredith's mind for years and it seemed not to be going so well.

"Oh," Elena said.

"Probably in a few years..."

"Really!?" Stefan's eyes shone when he looked at her surprised and smiling.

"Yeah, why not?"

After dinner, Elena was at the balcony of the apartment looking at the amazing view Caroline had. She could see the beautiful city and the Eiffel Tower shining with all the lights. Suddenly, she felt Damon hugging her from behind. He put his hand underneath her blouse and caressed it.

"Paris..."

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I know how much you love this city."

"I love mostly because I come here with you practically every year. This is a city for lovers so it's always perfect..."

"Yes, but I think you should spend your day tomorrow with Barbie... She doesn't seem okay."

"What are you going to do by yourself?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll come up with a great idea." Damon kissed her. "Let's go?"

"Yes,"

[...]

"I'm gonna go to that little store downstairs to buy some macaroons," Elena warned taking two fifty dollars bill from Damon's wallet. "I'll be back in a few okay?" She blinked.

As soon as she left, Damon felt that huge urge to have his wife. They hadn't done that in quite a while, since that time in the dressing room of that department store in London, and he wanted that so bad. They were already in the middle of the trip and Damon wanted it to be romantic trip, not a desperate craving for sex trip. The trip was like he wanted but the sex was always there. They didn't do it if they didn't want to and every time one of them was horny, it wasn't too difficult to convince the other. But since they had found out about Elena's pregnancy, Damon was so worried about hurting the baby that he started losing interest in sex. He loved that baby so much already and he couldn't bear to think about hurting that little piece of him. But not having sex was letting him a bit sexual frustrated and he just couldn't handle anymore. The night before, passing through the channels, Damon had found this certain channel. Since Elena was sleeping by his side, he just turned off the television after memorizing the number of the channel.

Damon turned on the television and went straight to the porn channel. His eyes focused on the two girls kissing on the screen. They were only on her bras and panties and they were amazingly hot. Elena had never prevented him from watching porn so he could say he watched it kind of often. The shaft on his leg started getting harder but he just kept watching, without even touching his growing member. Damon let out some groans while watching it and he was trying hard to fight against that craving but that was what he wanted most at that moment. He was a man. He had needs.

The blonde girl on the screen threw the brunette one on the bed and within minutes she was completely naked. The blonde went down her body and when she got there, she started licking the other's girl pussy. Damon was picturing the image of Elena's body and couldn't help but open the fly of his jeans. His underwear was already a little wet with his pre cum and his member was hard like a rock when he pulled it out of his underwear.

Jerking off, he kept his eyes focused on the girls. The more the girl moaned, the faster he masturbated. They kept kissing while the brunette was being fingered by the blonde girl. The girl was screaming in pleasure and she was arching her back trying to put the other's fingers deeper down her clit.

"Oh fuck," Damon said watching the girl cumming in the other's one fingers. "Oh," He masturbated faster feeling his close orgasm.

The brunette then took a huge dildo, which was way bigger than a normal cock. She started rubbing it against her girlfriend's pussy and it was quickly wet by the juice of her pussy. Damon's right hand went to his balls while the left one kept masturbating his length up and down. His hand had sperm all over it but he only wanted more.

"Oh my God, Elena where are you?" Damon closed his eyes.

This time, instead of masturbating watching the porn video, Damon started thinking about when he and Elena had done the anal sex he had always wanted to try with her. Her little ass was totally prancing to him and he just filled her tight ass hole with his huge hard dick. The memories were coming to him and the movements of his hands were just increasing. When he opened his eyes, he notice he had squirted his sperm all over his pants. Closing his eyes again, he slowed down the movements trying to imagine how good would it be if Elena's hands were around his length instead of his owns. To his lucky, when he opened his eyes, Elena was standing right in front of him. The heels she was wearing were making her taller and even sexier.

"Porn, Damon, really?" She asked putting her macaroons on the table.

"I was horny," He explained.

"Come on, let me do it for you." Elena put his change on the nightstand and sat on the bed, looking at his standing hard cock.

Elena's hand wrapped his cock and she gently started moving it up and down. Damon moaned her name and Elena liked it so much she started moving faster. His dick wasn't going down anytime soon so Elena didn't mind slowing and speeding the movements of her hand. He was too hard, something she had only seen a few times.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked. "Those hot girls from the movie?"

Damon's eyes were closed and he couldn't stop moaning. He started arching his waist in a sign for Elena to keep moving.

"How good your small hands feel when you're touching my cock,"

"Do you like when I do that?" Elena moved her hands the fastest she could and Damon screamed in pleasure. "Looking at your reaction, I think so. What about this? Do you like it?" She then put it in her mouth and bit its tip.

"Yeah..." He moaned.

"Do you prefer this," She put all his cock in her mouth and deep throated it, moving up and down three times. "Or this," So Elena put his hard cock pointing to his chest and put his balls in her mouth.

She started massaging them with her tongue while her hands were making him cum all over his chest.

"How can I ever choose between them?" Damon asked being tortured with that much pleasure.

"Choose,"

"Deep throat,"

Elena stopped what she was doing and stood up, leaving the bed. She looked back at him and his member was standing still. Just as hard as she had left him. She took the television remote and started changing the channel until she stopped in another porn one. Instead of lesbDamons, the video was showing a guy doing a young girl. Elena came back to the bed and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to do me like the man from the movie is doing that girl,"

"Lena, the guy is practically killing her," Damon laughed.

The man was fucking her ass and they could tell that was her first anal sex. The girl couldn't stop screaming and her face showed pain even though it could show pleasure and desire some times. She was screaming very loud and the man was only thrusting deeper in her tight hole. Every time she said it was hurting, he increased on the movements. She had her knees and hands on the bed and he was standing on his feet right behind her so he could move as faster as he wanted.

"You're not the only horny one, honey," Elena said undressing herself. "Let's have some proper anal sex for once and for all,"

"I'm going to hurt you," He said insecure. "And more than that, I'm gonna hurt our little baby,"

"You're not gonna hurt any of us, Damon. Moreover, you will not get closer to the baby fucking my ass,"

Elena knew it was going to hurt because she had asked for the same thing as the movie. Damon had the strength and he was going to thrust hard in her. But she also knew she would feel the most amazing pleasure after the pain stopped. She kneeled on the bed and then placed her hands on the mattress, giving him her ass. Damon was naked and he was standing right behind her just like she wanted.

He masturbated for some few seconds and lubricated her with his cum. He placed some of his cum inside her ass and then placed its tip in her entrance. Damon held her by her waist, putting one hand on each side of her and penetrated her at once making her scream and call him every bad name possible.

When he was all inside her, he didn't wait for her to adjust at his size and started moving in and out. The tip of his cock was touching her wall and his balls touching her butt was making extremely loud noises.

"That's amazing," Damon said fucking Elena faster. "Oh oh," He moved in and out and didn't realized she was in pain.

Elena started screaming just like the girl from the movie and the screams of the two women were driving him crazy and making him even more horny which made him start banging her the fastest he could. The noises were loud and he started cumming inside her ass, filling her hole with his cum and then he started pulling out. When Elena thought he was going to pull out for good, he moved in with all his strength and started moving faster before she could even pronounce his name.

"Gosh, this is good," Elena said finally feeling the pleasure. "But I think it's time for me to feel this delicious hardness inside my pussy," Damon attended to her wish and pulled out, throwing her in the bed.

Damon spread her legs abruptly and looked at her shaved pussy. He rubbed it with his finger and then kissed her passionately. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips when his cock started filling her.

"Oh oh oh oh oh," She moaned. "I did't hook up with many guys in my life but none of them were half what you are," Elena said kissing him.

"Well, I made a baby in you... I must be good."

"Faster," She begged. "I don't want you to come inside of me. I want to feel what it's like to have my body covered with your sperm,"

"Alright," Damon said and moved inside of her.

Damon hugged one of her legs, placing her foot in his shoulder so he could have better access to her pussy. He moved in and out sending her to heaven.

"Oh Elena,"

"Damon, oh oh, oh," She moaned letting her juice run down her pussy.

Damon felt her pussy started to letting out more juice than usual so he pulled out and fell with his mouth on her pussy. Elena arched her back and Damon started licking all her liquid.

"I couldn't miss the opportunity of drinking from you,"

"That's perfect," She said.

Damon opened her labia and entered her with his tongue and two fingers. He was getting all her cum in his mouth and it was delicious.

"Stop," Elena begged. "Honey, stop, please!" Elena punched his head because he didn't stop and so he did. "I'm not feeling good,"

"What do you have?" Freaking worried, Damon stopped right away and sat next to Elena, holding her sitting down.

"I think baby wants us to stop..." Elena smiled. "It's giving me nausea and I feel like vomiting..."

"We're gonna stop it, then. Come here, I'm gonna put you in the shower so you can sleep clean." Damon put Elena under the shower and came back to the room.

Damon turned the TV off and changed the sheets of the bed. He opened the package of macaroons Elena had bought two hours before and left it on his nightstand.

"Are you stealing my macaroons, Mr. Smoulderhalder?"

"Just one." He smirked eating a green one. "Here, drink some water."

Elena dressed on her winter pajamas and drank half of the bottle of water. Damon gave a pink macaroon in her mouth and she bit it, eating it.

"You're incredible, Damon. You could easily keep doing me but you stopped."

"I love sex but it needs limits. When my sweetheart is sick, no sex." He smiled kissing her.

"Can you hug me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Damon hugged her and didn't have to wait more than ten minutes before his wife was sleeping in his arm.

Damon left the bed and went to the balcony. It was cold outside so, despite his camera, he grabbed a coat and dressed on it. Damon started looking at all the pictures he had on his camera, starting from the one where they were in the ship.

The most beautiful ones happened to be in Rio and London. Elena was beautiful in every single picture and Damon couldn't help but smile. He was so happy he was making his wife happy.

Damon looked back at the room and saw Elena sleeping like an angel. However, he couldn't stop picturing that exact same scene but with a crib next to the bed, with their baby in it, sleeping. That was one of the most perfect images he had ever pictured in his mind. What made him happier was that in less than nine months, their baby - that was now growing inside of his wife's belly - would be there, in his arms.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	15. Heart of Darkness

_**Chapter 15 – Heart of Darkness**_

**FLASHBACK ON.**

_Damon left the bathroom bare chest and entered in the dark room where Elena and Jeremy were sleeping in different beds. He walked to the nightstand between the two beds and picked the bottle of bourbon. Walking to the table by the window, he looked outside the window to see if there could be anyone following them and then sat at the table filling a plastic cup with the bourbon._

_Elena opened her eyes and started staring at Damon, who didn't noticed her eyes on him. He drank some of the bourbon and then looked at Elena. She looked down and then closed her eyes trying to pretend she was still asleep. However, Damon didn't stop looking at her and this time, he was the one staring. When Elena opened her eyes again, she noticed Damon was still looking at her but she didn't close her eyes._

_Damon walked to the bed where she was, leaving his bourbon at the table, and lay on the bed by her side. He lay with his back on the mattress but turned his head so he could look at her. They kept staring and gazing each other when Elena finally said something._

_"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose,"_

_Damon turned her head back looking at the roof, with his arm under her head._

_"It wasn't about you..."_

_"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Elena approached him smiling._

_"Because when people see good they expect good," He turned looking at her. "and I don't wanna have to live up to anyone expectations,"_

_Elena turned on the bed, putting her back on the mattress and looked up breathing heavily. She placed her arm by her side and Damon gently grabbed and caressed her hand. Her chest was moving up and down fast because of her heavy breathing, unsure of what she wass feeling. She quickly got out of the bed grabbing her coat and left the motel room. She put on her coat and stopped on the hallway, leaning against the ice machine. She heard the door closing, which meant Damon had followed her. His shirt was totally open so his chest was exposed. He walked in her direction._

Julie and Marco were watching the scene from quite a distance and they were amazed at how perfect that scene was getting. This was the second time they were shooting that scene because on the first one, both Elena and Damon were getting distracted and they kept forgetting or even mixing up all their lines.

It was getting hard for Elena to keep calm and relax looking at that God in front of her. He was her boyfriend, yes, and she was used to see him like that all the time but that scene had to mean something special. Elena wasn't able to lie about being attracted to Damon anymore and looking at him like that and having that talk and the touch on her hand just made it hard for her to focus.

The producers decided to keep going with the scene so they wouldn't lose all the sexual tension between Damon and Elena. The fans were going to go crazy with that scene.

_"Why not?" Damon asked rolling her eyes but Elena didn't answer. "Elena,"_

_Elena shook her head knowing that what she was about to do was wrong but she turned and ran to Damon, kissing him with all her passion._

_She put her hands on the back of his neck and he held her by placing his hands on her back, pressing her against him. The kiss was hot but quickly and they breathed against each other's lips before kissing again. Damon started walking back until he pressed Elena against the wall. Her hand was traveling from her neck to the collar of his shirt and the kiss was getting more and more passionate. Her coat was falling down her arm and Damon broke the kiss, kissing down her neck and collarbone._

Elena couldn't stop moaning and the fact that Damon was kissing down her collarbone until he got to her boobs.

"Damon..." Elena moaned forgetting that they were shooting a scene and that Damon was Damon at the moment. She pulled his head up and kissed him again. The kiss didn't last long and they kept gazing at each other's eyes.

_The kiss started getting hotter and more passionate. Damon's hand was on her ass and her back while Elena was passing her hands on his neck and his naked chest._

_"Elena?" Jeremy asked leaving the bedroom and Elena and Damon stopped kissing right away. "Rose found Mary," He said. "She lives in Kansas."_

_Elena arranged her hair and Damon looked back at her._

_"Okay then. Let's go," Damon said._

_Elena looked at Jeremy and noticed the disapproval look on his face. When Jeremy turned to walk back to their room, Elena looked down smiling._

"You two deserve an Oscar!" Julie said cutting the scene. "But Damon, you should stop making mistakes... We know you only did that so you two could make out some more. This shooting could have ended three hours ago,"

"Yeah, Damon," Elena said laughing. "This is not professional..." She played.

"I'm sorry," Steven said laughing. "I would never cock block you two if it was up to me..."

"This scene is incredible!" Marco said. "You three are free to go... It's past five in the morning and the sun will rise soon..."

"Tomorrow night we will continue with the next scene..."

Steven went straight to his car and went home so he could rest. Elena was on her way to her dressing room when Damon pulled her by her arm and kissed her passionately.

"Damon, stop, someone can see..."

"At five in the morning? Paparazzi are humans and they need some sleep, you know that right?" Damon laughed.

"Come here," Elena kissed him and opened the door of her dressing room walking backwards and then Damon shut the door behind him.

"You were torturing me there," Elena whispered against his lips.

"I couldn't miss the opportunity to make out with you in front of them..."

Damon threw Elena on the couch and leaned on her top. The kiss was desperate and Damon removed Elena's t-shirt in a matter of seconds. Damon started kissing her chest, in the middle of her boobs, and licked her skin. Elena put her head back giving plenty access for Damon to kiss her.

"Damon…" Elena moaned and took his shirt off and pulled his head to her so she could kiss him. "I need you…" Damon kissed her collarbone, her breasts and began to place kisses down her belly until he got to her pants.

He pulled it down and threw it on the floor. Damon kissed her pussy above her panties and Elena groaned. Elena put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him up her body. She kissed him passionately and started playing with his tongue. Without breaking the kiss, Elena put both of her hands between their bodies going straight to the belt of his jeans. Elena opened his belt and then the flat of his jeans.

"Take it off," Elena ordered. "You've already tortured me enough…"

"Do you think we'll need to shoot that scene again?" Damon asked.

"I hope so... Kissing you like that felt so good!"

"I missed you so much,"

"Make love to me, Damon," Elena begged.

Damon took her panties and bra off and put two fingers inside of her pussy, meeting her lips with his.

"I don't wanna wait any longer," Elena moaned. "Oh this is good," She screamed when Damon added one more finger inside of her.

Damon licked her pussy making fast movements with his tongue and kept moving his fingers inside of her. When Damon touched her G-spot, Elena couldn't help but scream in pleasure.

"God!" She yelled.

Elena arched her back feeling her orgasm coming. She was getting to her climax and Damon moved his fingers faster. Within minutes, Damon felt her liquid running down his hand, soaking the blanket that was covering the couch.

"You were so wet," Damon laughed. "Tell me the truth. Were you this wet during the scene?"

"Just a little bit..." Elena said blushing. "You love fingering me, don't you?"

"Of course I do... I love when you cum in my hands."

Damon took off his boxer and Elena took his member in her hand. She sat on the couch and started lying on Damon's top. She sat on his knees and moved her hands up and down his length.

"Oh God," Damon moaned.

Elena's hands kept the movements until his cock was hard as a rock. When she began to suck it, Damon moaned even more and her tongue were getting the first drops of pre cum he was releasing.

Elena stood up from the couch leaving a confuse Damon there. He put his hand around his cock and started jerking off. Elena opened one of the drawers and picked up a condom.

"Babe, now you're the one torturing me," Damon complained.

"Did you forget about this little thing?" She asked showing her the condom and approaching the couch, where he was still jerking off. "You don't want to be a father, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"And I already told you we need to get married first but that won't happen anytime soon."

Elena slid the condom down his hard cock and lay on the couch, spreading her legs enough for him to fit in the middle of them. With the help of his hand, Damon started rubbing his cock against her entrance.

"Please..." Her begs were enough to make Damon penetrated her.

"Oh oh," She moaned.

Damon leaned over her and thrust fast in her, kissing her.

"Faster," Elena begged.

"I love you so much," Damon whispered against her neck.

"I love you too,"

Elena interlaced her arms behind his neck and kept kissing her boyfriend passionately. She didn't ask Damon to move faster because even though they were both very horny, they didn't want a hot and wild sex at that time. They wanted to make love like they haven't done in a long time. Damon moved in the enough speed for them both to feel pleasure and enjoy each other.

"Oh oh," Elena bit his lips when she felt she was about to come.

"I'm cumming!" Damon said.

"Me too," Elena moaned. "Oh my," She pulled him closer and kissed him again. "Oh Damon, oh oh my," And she came.

Damon didn't take longer and he came driving Elena crazy when she felt Damon's cum filling the condom inside of her. Damon pulled out, removed the condom full of his sperm, and threw it in the trash.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," She said sitting on the couch.

"I can drive you home if you want..." Damon said dressing on his underwear.

Elena dressed on her lingerie and hugged Damon from behind, caressing his perfect six pack.

"Let's stay here for the night..." Elena asked.

"Lena, have you seen how small that couch is?" Damon laughed turning to her. "We could only have sex on it because I was on top of you... We can't sleep there."

"Damon, this trailer is not that small... We can sleep in the floor as long as we make it fluffy."

"You're so cute, Elena. But I have a better idea,"

Damon opened one drawer and took a blanket Elena always kept there in case of any emergency. Damon removed all the pads of the couch used as recliners and put it all on the floor and Elena realized the size of the couch had practically doubled. He lay on it putting his back on the wall and then asked Elena to lay in front of him. When she did it, he covered them both and they slept hugging each other.

No alarm clock had been set before they went to sleep so they woke up with Marco entering in Elena's trailer. He cleared her throat and it was enough to wake them both. The first thing Elena did was to pull the blanket to cover her practically naked body. They were both frightened and Marco couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you two wouldn't handle all that sexual tension between Damon and Elena," He laughed looking at their clothes spread on the entire floor of the trailer.

"What time is it?" Damon asked trying to calm down.

"Time to get ready." He said. "Almost two o'clock... Julie and I have been watching the scenes since midday and we decided to shoot the one you two go meet Jeremy and his baseball practice. Can you prepare that scene for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Damon said.

"Of course," Elena said. "Are we going to do the make out scene again?"

"No, that one is perfect," He explained. "Tonight we are going to shoot the scene that you two, Jeremy and Rose are in the car..." Marco said. "We had to skip the one where you go to Mary's house because Nathaniel had a family problem and he will only be back in three days. We can't lose time so we had to anticipate this scene. You don't say anything in that scene... Just pretend you are really mad at each other."

"What about the scene of the fight?"

"Well, about that. Julie asked me to come here to ask you if you have that scene memorized. Since we didn't tell you we were going to do this scene today, she was worried you would come today without having prepared the scene,"

"Siega, you know Elena... She always has all her lines memorized. Without mentioning when she also memorized all mines and Stefan's..." Damon laughed.

"So, you two can do that scene today?" They both nodded.

"Fine. You two can shower and dress on the clothes they are wearing on the episode. Then you should probably go have some lunch..." Marco said. "Be ready to shoot by six o'clock."

When Marco was about to leave the trailer, he stopped and turned back at them remembering something he had to say.

"Damon?" Damon looked at him. "Don't try to ruin every scene where Damon and Elena have a kiss anymore. Yesterday you saw how long it took us to finish the entire scene to let it perfect. I know you two were a little too horny but try to behave when you are on screen..."

"I'm sorry," Damon apologized. "That won't happen again."

"Great, we are gonna have to cut more than five minutes from that scene because you two just couldn't stop kissing... You have your free time to do whatever you want."

"Alright, I'll behave,"

"Damon, I want to talk to you about something from last night," Elena sat on the couch when Marco left her dressing room.

"Oh God, was it bad? Am I losing my abilities on sex?" Damon started to freak out.

"Dear Lord, no!" Elena laughed at his scared face. "What I want to say is that I want to marry you, yeah, but sometimes I think you're rushing things." Damon sat on the couch next to her and she held his hand, caressing it. "When I say I don't want to get married, I'm always scared you're going to think I don't want to get married ever, because I want to. I want to marry you someday. The thing is that right now, I want to focus on my career."

"I understand you, Elena,"

"You don't have to worry about some break up that may happen between us. I love you more than any other person in this world does and I know you love me as much as I love you. You are my everything and I will always be yours. But before settling down, I want to have a great career and be a little older. I'm just 23 years old…"

"You know I will always be waiting for you, Lena. You have already told me you're not ready to settle down and I completely understand it. I just want you to know that when you're ready, I'll be waiting for you…"

"Thank you," She smiled and kissed him.

"_You okay?" Elena asked trying to help Damon in anything he needed._

"_Yeah," Damon said and put the broken bone of his arm back to its right place, reclining on the bed behind him. "That's much better," He looked at her and noticed the small line of blood on her forehead._

_Damon touched her face putting his hand underneath her hair and touched the place where she had hit her head. Elena gasped and closed her eyes feeling his thumb on her bruise._

"_You okay? You're bleeding?"_

"_Yeah," She said holding his hand to put it down. "I will be fine,"_

"_Good," He said happy that nothing bad had happened to her._

_They were still holding each other's hand when Elena let go of his and put her hand on her head, feeling some pain._

"_What are you doing?" Elena had walked a few steps away from him and turned to him when he asked her that._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well," He thought for a second. "This trip, you kissing me, what the hell is this?" He asked and by the look on his eyes, anyone could tell how hurt he was._

_Elena didn't know what to say._

"_Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you," She said._

"_Do you?" Deep down, he had the hopes that she could finally say yes._

"_I don't, I don't know…" Elena said confused._

"_Hun," He said trying to process what she was saying. "I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure it out, didn't you?" He said a little angry._

"_No," She tried to say something but he cut her off._

"_Or maybe you were hoping that I would screw up so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?" Damon said getting angrier._

"_Damon," Elena begged trying to calm him down._

"_Am I wrong?" He asked angrier and louder._

"_But it's what you do, Damon!" Elena said in the same tone as him. "You sabotage things And think about it, every time there is a bump in the road you lash out."_

"_What if I didn't?" He reached her giving a step in her direction. "What if there was no bump?" Elena stared at him thinking about that possibility. "I'm sorry, Elena, but this time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you." He said. "This time you will have to figure it out by yourself." He said and left."_

"Great scene guys," Marco complimented them. "Ten minutes and we start this one again, okay?" He asked. "You guys are doing a great job but we need at least three shots of this scene so we can choose the better one,"

"Alright," Elena said drinking her water.

"I hope those two get together soon… Damon doesn't deserve being treated that away by Elena. He is not the bad guy anymore…" Damon put his hands on her back and pulled her body closer to his. "Damon changed for her and she still thinks Stefan is the one for her,"

"Why do you want so badly for Elena to choose Damon?"

"I think he deserves a chance with her,"

"Right… Can you pick up another bottle of water for me?" She said showing him her empty bottle.

"You ask too many things, Elena…"

"You want to be my husband, don't you? Well, let's just say I'm gonna start asking you a lot more things when we get married,"

"I'll be prepared for that…" He laughed going to pick up another bottle of water for his girlfriend.

[…]

_Jeremy was on the back seat of the car while Damon was driving and Elena was on the passenger seat, next to him. Jeremy glanced at Elena and then looked at his side, finding Rose sitting next to him._

"_Are we there yet?" Rose asked and Jeremy was about to say something aloud when she prevented him. "Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." Rose explained making Jeremy reconsider some things he thought about Damon. Maybe Rose was right. She then disappeared._

"Guys, that's enough for tonight… You all must be pretty exhausted so I think we should end for tonight." Julie said. "We've already shot everything we need, how many times it was needed so you're all free to go…"

"Thanks Julie," Elena and Steven said at the same time.

"Elena? Damon?" Julie called and they both turned to look at her. "Go home tonight and sleep," She said laughing.

"Oh my God, they are going to torture us forever… Marco could have called or something,"

"Don't worry… They won't remember it after a week or so," Damon put his arm around her and they left.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"What are you doing?" Damon appeared on their room and Elena threw the iPad away in fright.

"Gosh, you scared me!" Elena sat on the bed with her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scary you."

"I was watching one episode of The Vampire Diaries. I don't know… Suddenly I just started missing those times and the cast and everything…"

"Babe, you're pregnant," Damon sat on the bed and hugged her. "You are getting more and more emotional every day. We saw Stefan, Meredith and Caroline a few weeks ago and you know how great it was."

"I do but it's impossible to get everyone from the cast together in one place so we can have some time together like the old times…"

"Someday we can do it. At our place… We will come up with something, Lena, don't worry." Damon took her iPad from the carpet and handed it back to her. "What episode were you watching?"

"Heart of Darkness… Episode 19 of season three…"

"The one Damon and Elena have that hot make out?" Damon asked and Elena nodded laughing. "I loved that episode…"

"Yeah, me too," Elena smiled. "Where were you, Damon? You said you were going to make a call but you took quite some time,"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep because kept asking for pancakes with blueberries…"

"I didn't ask you that much, Damon, you are exaggerating…"

"Anyways, I thought I would be acting like a great husband and a great father if I bought you some of those…" Damon smiled.

"You bought pancakes with blueberries?" Elena's eyes shone in happiness.

"I did," Damon showed her the package and took the plastic plate from its inside.

"You are the best husband ever!" Elena kissed him.

Damon opened the plastic plate and cut a piece of pancake, giving it in Elena's mouth. She smiled tasting the delicious food.

"How is my baby doing?" Damon touched her belly above the t-shirt of Elena's pajamas.

"The baby is good but I'm starting to feel it moving. Just a little bit but it's moving… The nauseas are getting worst and sometimes I feel some pain, like cramps or something."

"We're going back to New York tomorrow and in two days you have an appointment at the doctor. You are gonna tell her everything and she will tell you what you can and what you cannot do. But for now, just keep resting. I will do anything you ask me to, okay? We are going to do everything we can to prevent you of having another miscarriage…" Damon kissed her belly and then Elena's lips. "I love you two so much…"

"We love you too, Damon," Elena smiled and pulled Damon into another kiss.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	16. First Ultrasoud

_**Chapter 16 – First Ultrasound**_

"Our trip is over..." Elena complained sitting on her airplane first class seat.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. You're the best husband in the world." She kissed him. "And you're gonna be the best father in the world as well," Elena said placing his hand on her belly.

"I'm so happy we're finally having a baby,"

"Me too, but please, don't tell anyone. Let's wait a while. It's normal to have a miscarriage before completing three months. We can tell everyone when there is no risk anymore... I know how much your mother wants your baby. If, for some reason, I lose this baby, I don't want her to be disappointed."

"Okay, Lena..." Damon caressed her hand. "We have many hours in this plane. Sleep if you want to."

"I think I'm gonna watch a movie..." Elena put her legs on the seat and sat on them.

Elena covered her body with the blanket, put on her headphones and turned on a movie resting her head on Damon's shoulder. Damon interlaced their hands and kissed Elena's forehead.

It had passed two hours and a half when Elena woke up. Damon was reading a book on his iPad and listening to music.

"You just don't stop sleeping, do you?" Damon laughed. "My baby is not even bigger than an apple and it's already getting mommy tired..." He caressed her belly.

"It really is," Elena laughed. "But daddy is getting me a lot more tired."

"If it wasn't for all the sex, baby wouldn't be here..." He smirked.

"What are you reading?"

"A book..."

"Damon," Elena said suspicious.

"Just because I didn't take the part it doesn't mean I can't read the book..."

"You're reading Fifty Shades of Grey?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you want to read?"

"Damon!" Elena punched his shoulder playfully. "Why are you even reading this? You hate this whole sadomasochism thing. I don't know why you even auditioned to that movie..."

"I think it's nice... Let me read for you,"

"Please, don't, this book is awkward..." Elena laughed. "You're on page 268 already!"

"_I am fucking him. I am in charge. He's mine, I am his. The thought pushes me, weighted with concrete, over the edge, and I climax around him... shouting incoherently. He grabs me, and closing his eyes, tipping his head back, his jaw stained, he comes quickly,_"

"God! Stop it," Elena couldn't stop laughing. "And you shouldn't read that kind of stuff to a pregnant woman... My hormones are not under control, you know?"

"Your a lot funnier asleep..."

"Ha ha, idiot,"

"What movie were you supposed to watch?" Damon asked. "You pressed play and feel asleep," He laughed.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1,"

"My book is way better,"

"Don't ever say that again!" Elena sad angry. "Are you listening to me?" She really was angry. "This trilogy of porn will never, are you listening?, never be better than Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a classic and I am happy to know that even after years this movie is still one of the favorites of many people."

"Oh, okay..." Damon said indifferent.

"Moreover, my children will proudly grow up with the books and movies of Harry Potter..."

"It's a nice book but sometimes you take it too serious... Don't tell me you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Go back to your stupid book. I don't wanna talk to you anymore," Elena put her headphones on and turned on the movie the loudest she needed so she wouldn't listen a single word Damon said.

"C'mon, that place doesn't even exist," Damon took her headphones off.

"You know, I was ten years old when I read the first book and since then, I've been a huge fan of the saga. If you don't want to be kicked out of our apartment, you better stop saying bad things about it..."

"It's just a book!"

Elena didn't even answered to that. She could start a whole conversation explaining to her husband how that was _not_ just a book but she decided not to waste her time or saliva. She thought about something she could do when they got to New York.

"Oh, another important thing you should know." Elena looked at him. "Reading an actual book is way nicer than reading it online. You lose all the magic of the book." She said and put her headphones back on.

A few hours later...

Elena covered Damon with part of the blanket, enough to cover from his chest down. He had just put his iPad in her purse and they were now talking. Damon looked at her confused. She just smiled and putting her hand under the blanket, Elena undid the flat of his jeans.

"Honey," Damon moaned when he felt Elena's hand pressing his member above his underwear.

"Can I keep going or do you want me to stop?"

"Stop," He said even though he wanted her to continue.

Elena took her hand from there and he closed the zip of his jeans. He stood up, pulling her with him and they went to the last bathroom of the plane.

"I'm sorry, sir," The flight attendant stopped them. "It is only allowed one person into the bathroom..."

"I'm sorry," He handed her an one hundred dollars bill. "But we both are going in," Receiving the money, the girl kept quiet and they entered in the small bathroom.

Elena sat Damon on the toilet and opened his jeans. She put it down, letting it in the high of his knees and placed her hand on his boxers. Elena kneeled on the floor in front of him and sucked his member above his underwear. She massaged it while she stood up to kiss him. The kiss was intense and passionate and Elena started releasing her liquid.

"I'm so wet," She said.

"This bathroom is too small," Damon complained.

Elena took his member from the his underwear and it stood still since it was hard like a rock. Since she was wearing a dress, she removed her panties and looked at Damon, sitting down on his hard cock. Damon guided her and she kept sitting until his entire length was inside of her.

"Oh," Damon moaned feeling Elena's tight canal pressing his length. "Ride me, babe, ride me,"

Elena began to ride him the fastest she could and Damon was moaning so much it was driving her crazy. Damon took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it so hard it got a little swollen. Elena pressed his head against her nipple so he wouldn't stop and she moaned his name twice before cumming. Her liquid rolled down his length and Damon was getting to his climax so Elena fastened the riding.

When he came, Elena stood up and cleaned his dick with her hand. Damon couldn't stop smiling and his cock started to go down slowly after the amazing orgasm he had just had. Elena sat on the toilet and asked Damon to stay standing up in front of her. Doing what she had asked, Damon's cock was in the high of her mouth so she slowly put it in her mouth. She licked and bit its tip and didn't have to do much before he started cumming. She didn't have time to put it back in her mouth so she got his sperm all over her face. She kept sucking his dick moving her tongue around his hard member and he came in her mouth. When Elena stood up, Damon noticed how wet she was getting by sucking his cock. He took her in her arms and put her on the sink.

"Before we go back to our seats, I need to do something," Damon said and put three fingers inside of her.

Damon moved his fingers fast and Elena pulled him into a kiss. Her wetness made his fingers slid easily which made him get to her G-spot faster. Elena came in his fingers and Damon licked all the liquid running down her legs.

"I want you inside of me again," Elena begged and without saying a word, Damon pushed his hard cock inside of her. "Oh God!" She screamed. "Move!"

Damon moved, thrusting deep in her and they were moaning together. Damon was about to come when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Shit," Damon said and pulled out.

They dressed on their clothes the fastest as possible and Elena washed her face. When they got out of the bathroom, the flight attended Damon had given some money to looked at them with a disapproval look, but they didn't mind and went back to their seats.

[...]

They arrived New York in the morning of the next day and went straight home in a cab. Elena was so tired she kept falling asleep on Damon's shoulder, taking short naps. As soon as they arrived their apartment, Elena lay on bed and slept. Damon wasn't that tired so he decided to get some things done.

Damon went to the apartment underneath theirs and paid their neighbor for taking care of their cars. Their neighbor was an old lady who loved kids and animals so she was always helping the people of their building. She used to take care of some kids when their parents needed to do something and she also took care of the animals.

"No, it's not necessary..." She refused Damon's money.

"You took care of my three cats for one month and a half! Of course it is necessary..."

"Damon, you brought all the food they needed..."

"Please, I insist," He handed her the money.

"No, this is too much," She tried to hand it back to Damon.

"Take it..." He smiled.

"Thank you. You are a great man, Damon,"

"Thanks..."

When Damon came back to their apartment, he noticed Elena was awake. She had taken two boxes from the closet and was sitting on the floor taking the things from inside the boxes.

"Elena, how heavy were these boxes?" Damon asked putting Lynx on the bed.

"It was on the floor... I slid them here."

"What are you doing?" He sat next to her.

"I think it's time for you to know the woman you married..." Elena said letting Damon confused. "You've always known I love Harry Potter but you've never seen this. Only Caroline has seen it,"

"Again with this subject?"

"Don't you think you should give me a chance to show you the story is amazing?"

"Alright... Show me,"

"Here," Elena put a red and yellow scarf and cap on Damon. "Aww, you're so cute!" Elena pressed his cheeks.

Damon looked at the mirror behind him.

"Gryffindor, Elena?" Damon rolled his eyes. "You could do a lot better,"

"Which house should I belong to then?"

"Slytherin, of course!"

"Okay, at least you know the names of two houses... What are the names of the others too?"

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,"

"See? You know more than you think..." Elena smiled kissing him. "This is something I bought two years ago. I was walking through Times Square when I saw it..." Elena took a baby body suit from the box.

The body suit was red with some yellows parts. In the middle of it, there was the Gryffindor symbol and the word Gryffindor written in yellow.

"You said when we had a baby, you were going to buy everything from the New York GDamonts even if it was a girl... I want my daughter or son to love Harry Potter,"

"It's cute,"

"Of course it is,"

"Elena!" Damon started laughing when he took a package with four kids t-shirts, one from each house.

"They can choose their houses... I'm not that cruel,"

"You are crazy..."

"I'm hungry. What are you going to cook for lunch?"

"Why do I need to cook?" He laughed.

"Because your food is really good..." Elena smiled.

"Are you gonna help me?"

"I can try..."

"You have the wand?" Damon asked surprised taking her wand from the box and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, silly, I have almost everything... I have the philosopher stone, the horcrux, many of the clothes, the tie, the scarf, the cap..." Elena said. "Don't you think this is cute?" Elena showed him the stuffed three-heads dog.

"It's weird..." He laughed.

"Look, this is Dobby. The cutest elf ever," Elena showed him the stuffed Dobby.

"I get it, Elena... I understand now how much you love this saga. I can give it a chance and if you want me to love it so bad, I'm gonna watch it with you?"

"Really?" Elena's eyes suddenly shone and she was about to jump in Damon's arms.

"I wasn't sure but after that smile and that joy, I really am going to watch it with you..."

"So, forget the cooking... Go make some popcorn. We are gonna make a marathon."

"You're not gonna make us watch eight movies, are you?"

"Of course I am," Elena laughed. "Be prepared," She smirked.

After a few hours, they were both under the blankets, hugging each other and watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Damon had already watched until the fourth movie but Elena was so happy he had told her they would watch every single movie together during that day that he decided to watch the four movies again. Elena was lay on his chest when she looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Do you want more popcorn?" He asked confused.

"Nope," She said.

Elena kissed him again and asked for entrance, meeting his tongue with hers. Damon understood right away what she wanted and kissed her back. He turned them on the bed, being on her top, and kept kissing her.

"I'm sorry about that discussion we had on the plane,"

"Don't worry," Elena smiled and they kissed again.

"Elena, I've already watched this one..." Damon started. "I'd rather keep making out if you don't mind," They laughed.

"Kiss me good then," Damon kissed her passionately and ran her hands on the sides of her body, removing her shirt.

"No, Damon," She stopped him when he was about to remove her bra with his teeth. "I don't want to have sex... I really lost my will to do it today. Just kissing today,"

"If you say so," Damon came back to her mouth and kissed her.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you more," Damon smiled kissing her again.

[...]

"Why are you still here?" Elena asked rushing with everything since she was late for her appointment. "You are supposed to be at work, you know that right?"

"I asked them to get me the day free since today you are going to the doctor... I wanted to go with you,"

"Let's go then," She smiled taking her purse and pressing the elevator's button. "We are late..."

"You wanted so much to watch all the movies yesterday you barely slept... That can't happen again, Lena... You need to get enough rest now that you're pregnant,"

"I know, I promise I will rest the much as I need..."

Elena was sitting on a couch reading a baby's magazine impatiently waiting for the doctor to call her. Damon took her a cup of tea wanting her to calm down.

"Why are you so nervous?" Damon touched her hand and noticed how she was shivering and sweating.

" I already had a miscarriage... I can easily have another one."

"Look, Lena, you will not have a miscarriage. You're healthy, you stopped drinking alcohol, you don't take drugs or anything like this. As long as you eat properly and rest, nothing will happen to the baby,"

"Elena," The receptionist called. "You can go in."

"Good afternoon," The doctor said when the two walked into the room.

"Hey," Elena sat at the doctor's table still very nervous.

"I can see mommy is a little nervous," She said and Damon laughed. "We aren't going to do many things here, Elena. I'm going to ask for some exams and you're going to make them and bring them back to me. Today I'll do your first ultrasound and that's it. It won't hurt. I promise,"

"I'm worried I'll have a miscarriage... I've already had one and I can't lose this baby..."

"It's pretty normal to have a miscarriage in the first trimester, Elena. I can't lie to you. But as long as you keep with a healthy life, this won't happen." The doctor explained. "Do you have any more kids?"

"No,"

"This pregnancy... Was it intended or an accident?"

"Intended... We tried for six months."

"Did you talked about it with a doctor?"

"I didn't," Elena answered. "I just stopped with the anti-conceptional."

"Okay," She wrote all the informations down on a paper. "Do you drink?"

"I drink, yeah, but not much and not every day. I haven't drunk any alcohol for three months, I guess. We wanted so much a baby and I decided to cut off the alcohol,"

"You did right, Elena. Have you ever done drugs or smoked?"

"No drugs but I used to smoke. I quit but sometimes, when I'm feeling very awful, I smoke one cigarette..."

"You can't do that during the pregnancy. Smoking will only do bad things to your baby and we don't want that to happen, right?" They smiled.

"I won't smoke."

"You will get very emotional. Woman mostly get emotional when they are about to get their periods. It's the exact same thing. You tend to get a little more nervous," Elena laughed looking at Damon's worried face. "Yes, dads hate that part. You also tend to get a lot stubborner, not to mention the hormones."

"How stubborn?" Damon asked and the women laughed.

"You can handle it. But you can't forget that your wife is now carrying a baby. She can't hold heavy stuff, she can't do all the house work because she will need a lot of rest. I don't mean sleep, but just stay on the couch or the bed. She will sleep a lot though. She will have the famous pregnancy desires and they tend to turn into serial killers if you don't attend to them."

"I liked the sleep a lot thing,"

"Don't worry. The pregnancy will be a great thing in your lives." She explained. "Elena, one important thing is your hormone. You will want to have sex but there will be times you will not even feel like having it. It is totally normal so don't worry. I say that because people are always worrying if sex is going to hurt the baby so they prefer not to do it."

"See?" Elena turned to Damon.

"Yes, Damon, you two can keep with the sexual life. Sometimes it's better to actually have it than don't. Let's not hurt mommy's feelings right?"

"Can we really do it?"

"Absolutely! But when you do it, always remember that she decides what you can or cannot do. If she says no, you stop. She will know the limits. It's even better if you keep doing it. As long as you're happy and healthy, Elena, the baby will also be."

"Alright," Elena said. "Yesterday he wanted to have sex but I didn't feel like it, not at all... Is this really normal?"

"Yes, it is. It is normal to be very turned on and it's normal to not even want to think about it."

"Okay,"

"Do you guys have cats?"

"Three," Damon answered.

"Well, for now on, you can't get in contact with the cats' feces because they can easily transmit a parasite via placenta and the baby will be in risk. This doesn't applies for all the cats because most of the domestic cats doesn't have it but it's really important to prevent..."

"Alright," Elena and Damon said at the same time.

"Elena, I want you to lay there and we will look at this little baby."

Elena lay on the bed the doctor had asked and she held Damon's hand firmly, feeling even more nervous. She took of her shirt and the doctor started applying the gel on her belly. The doctor turned all the machines on and started passing the machine on her belly.

"How many weeks did you say you were?" The doctor asked confused.

"Ten, I think," Elena said.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" Damon asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong," She smiled. "You two are too much worried. But I totally understand you two. You're going to be parents for the first time and I'm pretty sure you want everything to be right with your child."

"Yeah, we tried so hard to get pregnant. I'm freaking out because I've already had a miscarriage." Elena said.

"You don't need to worry, Elena." She said. "You are almost finishing the first trimester. You will only have to keep a healthy life and everything will be okay."

"Alright,"

The doctor turned on another machine and put a little pressure on Elena's belly. They started listening to their baby heartbeat and Damon smiled at Elena.

"Your baby is completely healthy. The heartbeat is pretty normal. In a few weeks you will be able to know if you're expecting a girl or a boy." She explained removing the gel from Elena's belly. "You can dress on your shirt, Elena. Then you come back to the table, please," Elena did as the doctor asked and they went back to the table.

"When do I need to come back?" Elena asked.

"In three weeks," She said. "This is the picture of your baby," She handed Damon a picture of their baby first ultrasound. "Do you do any exercise, Elena?"

"I do yoga, why?"

"Doing regular physical activity has health benefits during pregnancy and also helps to prepare the body for childbirth. Yoga is a good exercise but walking is also a great exercise to do..." The doctor explained. "And here you have a schedule of what you should eat..."

"It's really good if you two keeps talking to the baby," Elena laughed.

"That won't be a problem, doctor. Damon talks to our baby more than he talks to me,"

"That's good. It's important for the baby because it will understand the voice of the mother and the voice of the father when it is born..."

"Alright," They nodded.

"What can you tell us about sex, doctor?" Damon asked.

"Elena's pregnant breasts may be swelling, and you think that's just swell. But before you do the obvious, think twice. Ask before you touch, because even though they may look irresistibly tempting to you, to a pregnant woman they're likely to feel tender, painful, and not at all sexy." She explained. "Sex during pregnancy is safe, but follow her lead on this one throughout the nine months. If she's not in the mood, if she's feeling too nauseated, or if she's just too plain tired, try again another time."

"Okay, but I have a question." Damon said. "Is there any problem to have wild sex?" Elena laughed knowing that that was his favorite type of sex.

"It alls depend on her, Damon. You have to follow her lead, as I said,"

"Alright,"

"Do you have any more questions?"

"What about the foreplay?"

"Some women stop enjoying the sex because they may feel some pain during the penetration. So, if you don't want to do it, you can always have the foreplay. It's always great to explore each others' body."

"Alright, thank you doctor,"

They stood up and the doctor walked them to the door. Elena said goodbye to the doctor and went straight to the bathroom.

"Her belly is starting to grow and show, Damon, it's good if you tell her every time that she is beautiful. Women keep saying they are fat. You can tell her she is not fat and that she is like that because she is carrying your baby. Always tell her she is beautiful and sexy. It will make her feel a lot more confidence,"

"I will do it, thank you doctor,"

"See you in three weeks,"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	17. Sexy or not?

_**Chapter 17 – Sexy or not?**_

The sun rose in New York that day and Elena woke up feeling better than usual. Nothing had happened in special though. Walking into the bathroom, Elena took off her clothes and looked at her body at the huge mirror. She turned, looking at the side of her body and gazed at the little bump on her belly. Elena caressed her belly, smiling at the thought that there was her baby inside of her.

Elena took a shower and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Damon was still asleep since he didn't have work that day. She put food for the cats, prepared French toasts and made some coffee.

"Why are you eating alone?" Damon appeared on the kitchen fifteen minutes later and kissed the top of her head. Elena was eating and reading a magazine.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You can sleep more today..."

"Are you alright?" He sat next to her. "You look sad,"

"I'm not sad," Elena smiled. "I'm just tired... You sleep like a rock so you didn't see me leaving the bed every twenty minutes to throw up..."

"I thought the morning sickness had gone away,"

"Yeah, I thought about that too... Maybe my body rejected something I ate," Elena explained. "The doctor said it's normal..."

"Yep," He said. "Let's start cleaning the office?" Damon asked. "The painter is going to come here in two weeks…"

"You've already settled the date with him?" Elena asked surprised. "We don't even know if we are having a boy or a girl," She said. "Gosh, please, tell me you're not planning on painting my kid's room with some color that works for both, which means, yellow,"

"You know I don't like yellow, Elena…" Damon laughed. "Moreover, I want my baby to have the best room ever! So, if it's a girl, it's gonna be full with dolls and stuffed animals and if it's a boy, it's gonna be full with cars, planes and stuff…"

"I just don't want the room to be pink… Lilac is way more beautiful," Elena said eating her French toast. "Aren't you going to have breakfast, babe?"

"I'm not hungry. Finish your food and then come to the office. I will be there starting to clean up the stuff,"

When Elena arrived at the room they used as an office, Damon was sitting on the floor, putting some paper in a box.

"I'm gonna fill all these boxes with paper," Damon explained pointing to three boxes.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You can collect all the material we have on the desk and put it in a box." Elena nodded.

"Damon? Do you think my parents will like the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"Well, babe, you know what your father thinks about you having a baby here in America. But I'm sure your mother will love it."

"I don't think I'm gonna tell my father…"

"No, Elena, that I can't agree with," Damon said. "Your father has the right to know his daughter is carrying his grandchild."

"He doesn't even consider me as his daughter anymore… It won't make any difference in his life,"

"Lena, tell him." Damon asked.

"Alright," Elena said puffing.

"When will I found out whether I'm having a boy or a girl?" Damon sat Elena on his legs and caressed her belly above her clothes.

"Next week, Damon, next week," Elena laughed at his desperate curiosity. "Why haven't you told your mom yet?"

"I don't want to give her this kind of news by phone," Damon explained. "She is coming to New York next week so I will tell her when she arrives,"

Elena and Damon spent the whole day cleaning up the room and by the end of the day, they had put half of the stuff in boxes. They had to take everything out of that room so they could start to prepare their child's room. Elena laid on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for Damon to come back from the kitchen.

"Lena, we are gonna have to go out to have dinner," Damon said laughing. "You forgot to go to the supermarket again, didn't you?"

"Actually, I remembered but I was feeling so tired and sleepy that I didn't want to go," Elena laughed. "Come here with me," She asked. "I'm not hungry right now,"

"What do you want then?"

"My husband…" Elena pouted.

Damon sat on the couch and put Elena's legs above his. He started caressing her feet and smiled at her.

"Damon, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, honey,"

"Do you promise you will be totally honest with me?"

"I promise," He smirked. "Shoot,"

"I'm four months pregnant already and I'm starting to show… How is it for you? I mean, sexually,"

"Well, I think you're sexy," Damon said. "Your boobs are bigger, you've gained some really nice curves..."

"Damon," Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"You were the one who asked..."

"I know, it's just funny,"

"I can't say that I don't want to have sex with you because I would be lying," Damon explained. "But the doctor told me to follow your lead so I won't do anything if you don't feel like it..."

"Aww, you're so cute Damon!" Elena pressed his rose cheek. "You are so worried about me and our baby... Honey, you can and you should tell me every time you feel like doing something different," Elena explained. "I know you're worried but I still can do many things!"

"Lena, I don't know anything about pregnancies..."

"It's all about talking, Damon," Elena said. "You shouldn't be scared of touching me... You used to do that every time before I got pregnant. You can still do it,"

"Last week you were complaining your boobs were hurting. I didn't want to cause any more pain to you,"

"Just don't worry, okay?" Elena smiled kissing him. "The doctor has already told you a hundred times that you're not gonna hurt our baby,"

"Okay," He smiled.

Elena sat on the couch and removed her shirt, dropping it on the floor. Her boobs had grown up some more so she was wearing a bra one size bigger.

"Wow, I love this show!" Damon said when the show started.

"Give me your hand," Elena asked.

Elena took Damon's hand and placed it on her left boob still above the bra.

"Don't you want me to say when I want it and what I want it?" Elena smiled. "Well, that's me telling you what I want..." Elena opened the flat of his jeans and removed his jeans, dropping it on the floor. "Keep watching your show," She ordered. "I'm going to take care of this erection," Elena smiled at him and Damon tried to focus as much as he could on the television.

Elena caressed his cock above the fabric of his underwear and pressed it a little hard, getting a moan from his lips. As soon as Elena took off his boxers, Damon's cock started getting harder and Elena began to jerk it off. Her movements started slow but she quickly increased the movements, moving her hand up and down his length the fastest she could. His pre cum started running down each side of his cock and Elena had most of it on her hand.

"Elena," Damon moaned.

Elena laid on the couch and started sucking his cock. After some minutes, Damon took Elena's mouth from his cock and stood up from the couch. Damon took off Elena's pants and panties and then sat her on the couch. He sat on the floor, in front of her, and spread her legs, getting an amazing view of her pussy.

"I'm gonna drive you crazy," Damon said. "You can't pretend you're not horny because your panties is soaking wet."

"I want you, Damon,"

Damon touched her wet pussy and caressed it with the tip of his thumb. Elena was holding her legs so she would keep giving Damon plenty access to her sex. His hard cock was dreaming of that pussy but Damon had other plans. He put the tip of two fingers inside Elena's pussy and she arched her back, making his fingers enter her completely.

"Oh Damon oh,"

He moved his fingers in and out and Elena rested her head, relaxing and enjoying his touch. Damon then added a third finger inside of her, touching her G-spot. When he touched that spot, loads of cum started running down her pussy, falling on the floor. Damon licked her liquid, swallowing it but he didn't stop thrusting her with his fingers, which meant she didn't stop cumming.

"Damon, oh my God," Elena moaned. "I want you to come along with me," She begged and Damon stood up, thrusting his cock inside her open mouth. "Hm," She moaned sucking it. "I want to taste you," Elena asked since he hadn't come yet.

"Let me keep doing what I was doing," He asked pulling out of her mouth.

"Damon!" She yelled when he put four fingers inside of her at once. "I want you inside of me, honey," Elena pouted.

Damon laid Elena on the couch, putting her head on a comfortable pillow and positioned the tip of his member at her entrance.

"Make love to me," Elena moaned pulling his head down for a kiss.

"With pleasure," Damon smiled against her lips and thrust in her at once.

Elena bit his lip but then Damon start moving in and out slowly. They wanted to enjoy the moment. Damon kept kissing her passionately and Elena was moaning against his lips. He wasn't moving fast but it was enough to drive Elena crazy and for her, it was delicious.

"Hm, this is good," She whispered.

"I'm cumming," Damon increased the movements and within minutes, he felt Elena's clit contract against his hard member. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, I want you to shoot your load inside of me," Elena begged and he did as she asked.

Damon came inside of her and she had her orgasm as well. Their liquids were mixing up and falling on the couch. Damon laid on the couch and licked her pussy, not wanting to wait to lose the opportunity to taste that.

"Oh I'm cumming, again!" Elena said when Damon penetrated her with his tongue.

"Come for me, Elena, come," Damon begged and increased his tongue movements.

Elena sat on the couch and kissed Damon passionately. Sitting in front of him, she reached him up and taking his now not so hard cock in her hand, Elena put it at her entrance and then pushed it inside her pussy. Damon didn't broke the kiss and just enjoyed the love making.

[…]

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena's jaw fell when she looked at the empty room.

"I finished cleaning it up this night,"

"You should have waited for me, honey!"

"Don't worry..." He held her hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving actually," Elena laughed.

"I went to the supermarket this morning," Damon started.

"Have you slept this night, Damon?"

"I did," He laughed. "But I need to be a good father so I'm starting to do house work from now on. You can skip the supermarket, babe,"

"Yeah, you just forgot to put food to our cats," Elena laughed pointing to the cat's empty bowls on the floor.

"Lena, I won't be able to go to the doctor's appointment with you today... Do you mind going alone?"

"No, don't worry, babe," She smiled. "I will go straight to work after the appointment,"

"Ugh," Damon said angry. "I hate that my baby is being used on that show. It's my baby, not James'."

"Damon, I'm showing already... They had to do something so I have to be pregnant on the show as well,"

"What are they gonna do after you give birth?" Damon asked. "Hire a baby?"

"I think so," Elena said. "I already told them to start looking for some interested parents because my baby will not be in front of cameras,"

"Oh, thank God this is the way you think when it comes to this! I would never let my baby be used as James kid." Damon said.

Damon went by the sink and broke two eggs to prepare some pancakes to his wife. He had his back to her and she was sitting at the table eating some grapes. Being four months pregnant, Elena couldn't stop eating and she was getting more and more tired every day so she used to sleep a lot.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled scaring the hell out of Damon, who dropped the glass of milk on the floor.

While his hand ran to his heart, Moke and Lynx went straight to his feet to lick all the milk from the floor.

"Come here," Elena said looking at her belly.

Damon approached and Elena took his hand, placing it on her belly and then Damon felt it.

"Oh my God," His eyes shone and Elena smiled at how happy her husband had gotten. "It's kicking!" Damon said smiling from ear to ear. "My baby is kicking..."

Damon kneeled on the floor and putting the top of her pajamas up, he started kissing her belly and caressing it.

"Oh, it stopped," Damon said a little disappointed. "It didn't like me,"

"Don't be silly! Our baby is still moving, I can feel it," Elena smiled pressing his hand harder against her belly. "The movements are slow so you can't feel it. Just don't worry because it will kick again... Just for you," She smiled and kissed him.

Later that day, Elena was already on set when she received a text from Damon. _How was the doctor's appointment, honey?_Elena answered it quickly and leaving her cellphone in her dressing room, she went to meet the cast for another shoot.

"James, I'm sorry about the new schedule. I know you don't like rushing the scenes..."

"You don't need to be sorry, Elena," James said. "We both knew that would end up happening sooner or later... Moreover, we had a messed up schedule a few months ago because my mom was hospitalized and since she doesn't have anyone with her, I had to go stay with her," He explained.

"How is she, by the way?"

"She is better now. I brought her to New York to stay with me and she is doing a lot better,"

"That's great!"

"You know we have a sex scene today, right?" Damon used to go to the set with Elena every single time she had a sex scene to do with James so he wouldn't try to do anything more than what he was supposed to do. "Your husband didn't come,"

"Yeah, he knows but I'd rather not bring him today... He had some things to do though," Elena said. "Today is the first sex we will have after we found out about the pregnancy, right?" James nodded.

"So, let's go?"

Walking into the bedroom, Elena went straight to the window. James positioned himself by the door and waited for the action sign to begin the scene.

"Elena, Rose is a bitch, don't forget that," Kate, the producer yelled before saying "ACTION!"

_"I'm so happy we are having a baby," Tyler hugged Rose from behind._

_"Yeah, me too," Rose said lying._

_A few months back, she had started seeing a man, which was not his husband. His name was John and he was a rich man who lived in New Jersey. Rose's marriage was getting worst every day and she couldn't handle Tyler anymore. That was when she started having an affair with John. Every Tuesday and every Thursday, Tyler spent the night with friends at a bar playing poker. The men were always talking about money and Rose knew the money they had was stolen. Tyler was always wanting more and he would kill John if he found out about the affair. So, for those two nights, Rose said she would sleep at a friend's house but in reality, she went all the way to New Jersey to meet her lover._

_"Are you okay, Rose?"_

_"I'm fine," She said._

_It had been a few weeks since she hadn't seen John because he was on a business trip to Germany. Rose missed him and she missed the sex. The sex she had with Tyler was terrible and she couldn't believe how he could think that that baby was his with such a bad sex._

_"It's been a while since we made love, sweetie," Tyler started removing her nightgown._

_"I hadn't been in the mood," Rose turned to Tyler and kissed him passionately. "Today I am, so you better take care of your woman," She smiled._

_Tyler leaned her on the bed and got on her top, holding his weight on the two hands placed on the mattress, one by each side of her. Rose kissed him passionately and started moaning when he removed her bra with his teeth._

_"Oh Johnny," She said and Tyler stopped right away._

_"Who the hell is Johnny, Rose?" He pressed her arm hard._

_"I just thought it would be a good name for our baby," She created something to make up for her terrible mistake. Rose really missed John. "You don't want a girl so I started thinking about some boys names hoping that we will have a baby boy,"_

_"Yeah, you better give me a boy," Tyler said angry._

_Rose started realizing how unhappy she was with him. Tyler used to hit her when she did something wrong, he used to steal money from big business men and he couldn't even think about having a girl. Rose thought he probably want a boy to be his partner in crime._

_"What if I have a girl?"_

_"Well, I'm pretty sure there are people out there who wants a baby girl," He said and her jaw fell. "It won't take more than a week before you find someone to give the baby to,"_

_"Excuse me," Rose stood up from the bed and taking her nightgown from the floor, she went to the living room feeling sick with what her husband had just told her._

[...]

"I'm on my way to the restaurant. Where are you, Lena?" Damon called her.

"I'm twenty minutes from the restaurant, babe," She answered.

"I will wait for you there, then"

When Elena arrived at the restaurant, a man led her to a table at the end of the restaurant, where Damon was sitting at. The table was in a very reserved place so no one would take pictures or even bother them.

Damon stood up and handed Elena a white rose bouquet kissing her soft red lips.

"They are beautiful," Elena said smelling the flowers.

Damon pulled the chair for her and Elena sat down. He went back to his seat and sat in front of her.

"When is your mom coming?" Elena asked sweetly.

"She is not coming anymore..." Damon said. "She said she had to do a lot of things over there. My father sold the house I lived when I was a child and he is giving seventy percent of the money to my mom. It was supposed to be only fifty percent but he made her accept more so she has to fill in a lot of things..."

"That's good for her," Elena smiled.

"Yeah, she said she will come when the baby is born,"

"So, you told her about it,"

_"Mom, I have big news to tell you!"_

_"Damon! I've missed you! It's been a while since you last called me,"_

_"I'm sorry, mom, Elena and I were traveling and it was hard to call you."_

_"Are you in New York?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Son, tell me about this big news you have,"_

_"I'm gonna be a father, mom!" Damon said happy and Isabella screamed on the other side of the line. "Elena is pregnant..."_

_"Oh my God, honey! I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Thanks mom," Damon smiled. "Elena is four months pregnant already... She didn't want to tell anyone before she completed the first trimester in case she had a miscarriage..."_

_"I understand. Are you treating her well, Damon?"_

_"Of course I am, mom!"_

_"I still can't believe you're giving me a grandchild. You said she is four months pregnant, right? Is it a prince or a princess?"_

_"She was going to find it out today. I had some stuff to do so I couldn't go with her but we will have dinner at a romantic restaurant tonight and she is gonna tell me,"_

_"I'm almost sure you want a boy," She said laughing. "To play football with you, play video games, go to football matches with you..."_

_"Actually, mom, I want a girl. Just like Elena."_

_"Okay, you are the first Salvatore that wants to have a girl... Your brother always wanted a boy. He had a girl, yes, but he wanted a boy."_

_"I know Elena wants a girl too,"_

_"You two are going to be amazing parents..."_

_"I hope so, I'm so scared."_

_"Don't be. When you hold that tiny little baby in your arms, you won't be worried anymore..."_

_"Do you really think I'm gonna be a good father?"_

_"I don't think, Damon, I know you will."_

_"Thank you, mom. Look, I gotta go now, okay?"_

_"Alright," Isabella said. "Don't take too long to call, Damon. Your mother misses you,"_

_"I won't mom, bye." Damon hanged up and texted Elena._

"She got so happy..." Damon said.

"Damon, do you wanna go baby shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Well, we don't have anything so we better start buying the things soon, right?"

"The room is not painted yet... But I think we can still buy the baby stuff,"

"Alright," Damon said. "So, tomorrow we are going baby shopping," He smirked at her. "How was your day?"

"First, tell me why did I receive flowers?" Elena looked at him suspicious. "Oh no! Please don't tell me I forgot another date!"

"Calm down, Lena," Damon caressed her hand above the table. "I just thought it would be something nice... I should give you flowers more often,"

"Thank you, I loved them," Elena smiled. "My day was good. The doctor's appointment went pretty good. She said I will start feeling the baby kicking a lot from now on,"

"I can't wait to feel my baby kicking again," Damon smiled. "Did you do another ultrasound? We weren't that lucky on last time so we couldn't find out the gender of our baby..."

"I did," Elena smiled and handed him a box from a baby's shop. "Open it,"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I do," Elena caressed his hand. "Open the box and you will find out as well,"

"Oh my God!" Elena smiled when Damon dropped a tear opening the box and looking at the baby's clothes inside of it.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	18. Scared

_**Chapter 18 - Scared**_

_Damon stared at the small red dress he was holding in front of him. He couldn't help but smile and a happy tear fell from his eye. He looked at Elena and she was smiling, happy because her husband was happy._

"_This dress is for one year old kids…" Elena started. "I was thinking about a way to tell you about the sex of our baby because I didn't want to come and say 'It's a girl' or something like that," She explained and Damon laughed still staring at the small dress. The fact that he was having a daughter was still a dream and he still couldn't believe in that. "and since the doctor was a few streets down our apartment, I didn't go by car… I was walking through the streets when I saw this dress and I fell in love with it so I decided to show it to you as a way to tell you we are having a daughter…"_

"_I can't believe I'm having a girl!" Damon smiled from ear to ear._

"_In five months you're gonna have her in your arms," Elena caressed his hand above the table. "Can we order? I'm so freaking hungry!" Elena said and Damon laughed._

"_Sure, honey, what do you want to eat?"_

"_Shrimp… I need shrimp," Elena's mouth started to water just by thinking about the sea food._

"_You haven't even opened the menu, Lena," Damon laughed. "I don't know if they have shrimp."_

"_Excuse me," Elena called the waiter. "Do you have any food with shrimp?"_

"_Yeah, we have this roast beef that can come with shrimp or lobster instead of French fries," The young man answered._

"_I want this one then," Elena smiled. "And a coke, please…"_

"_Alright," The waiter looked at Damon. "What about you, sir?"_

"_I want the roast beef but I prefer it with French fries and a coke as well,"_

_When the waiter left, Elena felt Damon's leg rubbing hers._

"_I told my parents that we are having a baby…"_

"_What did they say?" Damon said with his hopes high, hoping that her father would finally start treating her as his daughter again._

"_My mother was so happy!" Elena's eyes shone and Damon smiled noticing his wife was feeling good. "She started crying of happiness on the phone because this baby is her first grandchild and she was so happy that her daughter is going to be a mother…"_

"_Lena, it's so great to see you're happy…" Damon said smiling. "You're never really happy when it comes to your parents and I think the fact that your mother is very happy with you having a child is making you feel better and even happier…"_

"_Yeah, she really liked it,"_

"_See? I told you they would love the news,"_

"_My_mom_loved, Damon," Elena said serious. "She just got a little sad because I'm four months pregnant now and I hadn't given her the news until then. But it was okay. She asked me a few things," She was talking when Damon cut her off._

_"What kind of things?"_

_"Well, she wanted to know if I was going to the doctor, if I was doing all the exams..." Elena explained. "She asked how I was feeling, if I was sleeping well and eating healthy food, you know..."_

_"She is worried about you," Damon said._

_"She said she would like to come to New York to stay with me for a few things but when she said that, my father pulled the phone from her hand."_

_"He didn't like it much, did he?"_

_"He wasn't mad... I'm married so it's pretty normal to have a baby but he doesn't really like the fact that my brother won't give him his first grandchild." Elena explained. "My brother is some years older than me so my father has always wanted his first grandchild to come from Jeremy..."_

_"Is he still waiting for your brother to have a child?" Damon raised his eyebrow confused. "You said your brother never keeps a girl, and when he finally does, it doesn't last more than a month..."_

_"My dad still thinks I'm gonna go back to Bulgaria... His thoughts doesn't really surprised me," Elena laughed. "My dad is gonna kill my brother if he finds out what he does."_

_"Is he still hooking up with prostitutes?"_

_"Yeah," Elena answered. "It's our secret... I can't tell my parents because if I do, he is gonna tell them something about me..."_

_"What?" Damon asked curious._

_"It's nothing important... Something I did when I was young..."_

_"How young?"_

_"Sixteen..."_

_"Tell me!" Damon begged. "I wanna know!"_

_"Alright, alright," Elena gave in. "When I was sixteen, my parents sent me to France to study for three months. But I didn't want to study and I was kinda rebel, so I used all the money they gave me and I took the first train to London... I spent the three months in London and all I could do was party and have fun." Elena told Damon, who was curiously listening to her. "One night, I had just left a friend's house, where a party was happening, and I was with this guy... I had been dating him for a month and we were great. He really liked me. But back in Bulgaria, my parents were already arguing because of me. My mom wanted to send me here to the States and my father wanted me to stay there and find a husband. So, my father was getting in touch with all his friends trying to find a guy for me to marry... He was working hard on that. My mom told me she could listen to him talking 'Oh, Elena is such a great girl. She is smart, she studies a lot and she has really good marks at school. Elena knows how to do house work and blah blah blah,"_

_"Your father was going to get you married at sixteen?" Damon asked surprised._

_"No, Damon!" Elena laughed. "I had to be at least eighteen... And he had that stupid theory that a women_has_to save her to her marriage. He never let me sleep in someone's else's house... Not even my girl friends. It was pretty common but that sucked." She explained. "So, I was in London with that boyfriend... He asked me if I wanted to go to his place and I said yes. When we were about to enter in his building, my brother showed up. He had gone to England to buy some stuff my father wanted and he made me go to the hotel he was staying with him. We had a talk and he said he wouldn't tell our parents I wasn't in France studying as long as I stayed with him at the hotel."_

_"Oh my God, Elena... You were really a rebel," Damon couldn't help but laugh._

_"I would never get married at eighteen, Damon!"_

_"I know that! You said no to my proposal three times! You were always saying it was too early for you..."_

_"Yeah, but I did marry you, honey... I said no a lot of times but you knew more than anyone that one day the answer would be yes," Elena smiled. "And now I'm giving you a baby... What else do you want, Damon?" She laughed._

_"More babies..."_

_"Let's go little by little, Damon..."_

_"I want a big family, Elena,"_

_"I know... Let's just give time to time, babe,"_

_"Lena?"_

_"Yeah," Elena held his hand strongly noticing the worried look on his face._

_"You're not going to Bulgaria, are you?"_

_"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena said. "How can you think about such thing?" Elena stood up and walked to him, sitting on the chair next to him. "I would never leave you, my love! It will be you, me and our kids forever..."_

_"Your father blackmails you in every way possible, Elena! Who can guarantee me that you're not gonna listen to him and will stay in the United States?"_

_"_I_guarantee you, Damon! Me, Damon, your wife!" Elena held his face between her hands. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Pack my bags while you're sleeping, then pack our baby girl's stuff, take her and leave in the middle of the night so you won't notice?" Damon nodded and Elena felt her world falling apart. "Oh my God, Damon! Do you realize how this nod has just hurt me?" Elena said sad holding his hand. "I love you, Damon! Don't you believe in me?"_

_"I believe in you, Elena!"_

_"So, why do you think I'm gonna leave you? Moreover, why do you think I'm gonna take your daughter away from you?"_

_"This whole thing between you and your father scares me, Elena..."_

_"But you have to believe in what I say, honey! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Damon... You're watching too many movies!"_

_"I'm sorry, Lena..." Damon kissed her lips softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you,"_

_"That's okay, babe... Just don't worry, okay?" She gave him a butterfly kiss and he smiled nodding and caressing her hand. "I will never leave you. You're my everything, Damon."_

_"I love you too, Elena. I'm sorry..."_

_"I love you, sweet,"_

_[...]_

_"How is your shrimp?" Damon asked when their food arrived._

_"Delicious," Elena smiled. "You should have asked some too,"_

_"Why should I? I wouldn't eat any because of you..." Damon laughed._

_"Yeah, that's what I meant,"_

_"Did you tell the doctor you're starting to have food desires?" Damon asked softly._

_"Yes, she said it's pretty normal. The problem is, there is nothing I can do to control it so I'm gonna have a lot of desires and many of them are going to be a little crazy,"_

_"I can see I will have to drive the whole town when you have these crazy desires..."_

_"It's for our little girl... Isn't that worth it?"_

_"Of course it is, babe, I'm just playing with you." Damon said._

"Lena?" Damon woke her up by caressing her face softly. "Wake up, sweetie..."

"No," Elena whispered and tried to turn to the other side, but her six months pregnant belly didn't allowed her to do so.

"I'm going to work okay?"

"Mhmm," Elena murmured something.

"Elena, your breakfast is done in the kitchen..."

"Okay..."

"Lynx is needy," Damon put Lynx next to Elena and the small cat laid comfortable next to Elena. "I will be back late."

"Mhmm,"

Elena fell asleep again and Damon smiled at her. He knew he would never be able to wake Elena up at five in the morning. Damon kissed her forehead and arranged the blankets, which were a total mess, so Elena wouldn't be cold.

"I love you," Damon said and left.

The sun was starting to rise when Damon left the apartment. That was going to be a hard day at work.

Elena woke up six hours later and got worried since Damon wasn't in the bed with her. She thought he might be in the kitchen but she couldn't find him anywhere in the house.

"Where the hell are you?" Elena yelled as soon as Damon picked up his cellphone and started laughing at her question.

"I'm at work, babe," Damon answered.

"Why didn't you leave me a note?" Elena asked calming down. "I was worried when I didn't find you anywhere..."

"Sweetie, I woke you up to say bye and you talked to me..."

"No, I didn't..." Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you did. Anyway, Lena, I have to go because I have a lot of to do today..." Damon said. "Don't get stressed, honey… It's no good for the baby,"

"Okay but when are you coming home?"

"Late,"

"Okay..." Damon felt the sad tone in her voice. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Elena was about to hang up when the doorbell rang and she threw her phone in the air.

"Oh God," She said taking her hand to her chest. "Yeah?" She opened the door and the doorman of the building was standing at her door with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Miss Salvatore, this just arrived and it's addressed to you..."

"Thank you," Elena took the bouquet and stopped him when he was turning back to leave. "Wait," Elena opened her wallet and took a ten dollars bill, handing it to the man. "Just a tip," She said and the man smiled.

"Thank you," He said.

"No problem."

Elena opened the card that had come with the flowers and read it. _I love you. Your Damon._ Elena smiled. She put the flowers in a vase with water and placed it in the middle of the glass table in the living room.

Going back to her room, Elena sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Elena took the pregnancy book, which was on her nightstand, and started reading it. The labor was getting closer and closer every day and Elena was starting to get scared because of the labor part.

"Elena," Elena's mother walked into the bedroom.

"Mom, I'm not hungry..." Elena complained when her mother sat on the bed holding a glass of orange juice and some nuts.

"You need vitamin C, Elena... Drink this juice. I wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't good." Miranda explained. "You have a weakened immune system while pregnant, which means you'll catch more colds and flus, and we don't want that, do we?"

"But mom..."

"Stop complaining, Elena..."

"I don't want nuts. You know I don't like them."

"Damon told me he puts it on the salad and you eat without any complaint..."

"Yeah, on the salad, because then it tastes like nothing." Elena said rejecting the nut her mother was trying to give her. "Damon keeps saying it has proteins and omega-3 so he is always making me eat nuts..."

"Damon is right. Why are you listening to your husband and not to your mom?"

"Mom, I love you but since you've come to New York, three days ago, you are making me eat a lot of ew food," Miranda laughed.

"You have to eat healthily if you want your little girl to be perfectly healthy when she is born..."

Elena finally took the glass from Miranda's hand and drank it all. Miranda noticed the book Elena was reading was open in a page talking about labor.

"Are you scared?" Miranda asked and Elena looked at her mother confused.

"A little..." Elena couldn't lie.

"Oh honey," Miranda hugged her daughter. "Everything is gonna be okay..."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Elena, you're still thirty weeks pregnant..."

"Exactly!" Elena said. "I have only ten weeks left,"

"Babe, Damon will be there with you. He already told you he is going to be with you all the time..."

"People say it hurts like hell, mom! How can I not be scared?"

"They have painkillers nowadays , Elena..." Miranda explained. "If you take them you won't feel any pain."

"Did you suffer?" Elena asked. "Did it hurt when you gave birth to Jeremy and me?"

"Yes, it did, Elena." She answered. "I gave birth to Jeremy at home with a midwife and she said the painkillers we had at that time would only do bad to the baby so I had to do it naturally. But when you were born, I gave birth in the hospital and the nurse gave me a painkiller, which eased the pain but it didn't ended it completely... It was way better though." Miranda explained. "But when you delivery, you're gonna take a painkiller that will ease off all the pain..." She hugged Elena. "Have you already decided the name?"

"No, not yet. I mean, I like some names and Damon likes some names but we never agree in one…"

"If you don't decide now, I'm pretty sure you're gonna decide when you hold your daughter in your arms…"

"Damon keeps sending you flowers every day. Is there any specific reason why he is doing that?"

"I don't know, mom," Elena laughed. "He is just being extra nice to me…" She said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey, what is going on?" She caressed Elena's face.

"A few days ago, before you came to New York, I was at the living room doing some yoga…" Elena started.

_Elena had put a blanket on the floor and was doing some yoga. The doctor had said doing yoga is a great exercise for pregnant women and since Elena had always done that before she got pregnant, she loved to do it pregnant as well._

_Elena sat on her shins with her toes touching the ground and her knees were apart to accommodate the size of her five months pregnant belly. She gently fold forward with her hands extended in front of her body for support as she guided her chest onto her thighs, keeping her sit bones as close to touching the heels as possible._

_A slow song was playing while Elena was relaxing in that position. After staying in that position for a few minutes, Elena decided to change and sat with her legs crossed. She bent her elbows and clasped her hands behind her back. Elena kept her elbows bent down and her palms together as she widened her collarbone and squeezed her shoulder blades together. She braced her hands on the floor behind her, and used them as a support to lift her heart, and widened her chest. Remembering how her teacher had taught her how to breathe, she breathed expansively up into her chest as she inhaled and squeezed her shoulder blades as she exhaled. Closing her eyes, Elena extended the back of her neck reaching through the crown of her head as she gazed gently skyward._

_Elena had her eyes closed and she was so focused on her relaxing yoga that she didn't noticed when Damon arrived from work, entering in the living room._

_Damon was staring at her from quite some distance. He had taken off his black jacket and his scarf and had put it all above the table. Elena had always done yoga in a studio so he almost never got to see her doing that stuff. Damon was amused by how flexible she was even though she was pregnant and the first thought that came to him was that that could be used for sex._

_Many ideas started getting into his mind and all he could think was about having Elena on their bed while she was doing yoga. They hadn't had sex for more than two months and Damon was always trying to get Elena in the mood to do it but she never was. She was always giving reasons like her breasts were sore and he couldn't even touch it, she was feeling nauseas or she just wasn't in the mood._

_Elena changed her position and was now in the dog position, which Damon liked to call doggy style in sex terms, and that was making him even hornier than he already was. He looked down at his jeans and noticed the growing shaft inside of it. Elena was turning him on and she didn't even know he was there. He had to do something. All he could think of was how he wanted to be there, behind her butt, holding her and having her like he hadn't had in months_

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	19. Mom's Little Help

_**Chapter 19 – Mom's Little Help**_

_"Lena?" Damon said approaching his wife, who still had her eyes closed on the floor._

_"Hey babe, you're home," Elena stood up and hugged him before placing a kiss on his lips. "How long have you been here?"_

_"Enough time for you to turn me on," Damon had his hand on her back and was pressing her body against his the best way possible so he wouldn't hurt her or the baby._

_"I turned you on by doing yoga?" Elena laughed and he pulled her into another kiss._

_Damon turned Elena and her back was now against his chest. He caressed her right arm and right hand, which were standing by the side of her body and Elena started getting turned on just with his touch._

_"Do you like that?" Damon whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe._

_"Yeah..." Elena moaned feeling Damon's hand, which was on her belly, going down her body._

_"Let's go to the room..." Damon held her hand and led her to the bedroom._

_Elena sat on the edge of the bed and began to undo his belt. She removed it throwing it on the floor and opened his jeans. Elena's belly was somewhat big and it was hard for her to get comfortable so they hadn't had sex in months._

_"Are you really in the mood, Lena?" Damon asked with his hand in her hair._

_"Yeah..." She moaned._

_However, Elena wasn't exact in the mood to do it. She was tired and all she wanted to do was relax and_

_try to get some sleep. She was doing that because she knew pretty well that her husband had needs and she had ditched him for too many times._

_Elena put his pants down together with his underwear and his cock was starting to get hard. Elena took it in her hands and began to move up and down his length, making Damon moan her name._

_"I've been jerking off a lot lately and it felt great but it is nothing compared to what you give me..." Damon said. "How can you be so good?" He moaned and pushed her head against his shaft in a way to tell her exact what he wanted._

_Elena took his cock in her mouth and started sucking its head. While sucking, Elena's hand went down his shaft, caressing his balls and soon enough she felt the drops of pre cum in her mouth. Elena swallowed it all and looked at him, focusing her eyes on his and moved her hands in circle on his length while giving him a blow job. As soon as he was hard enough, Elena stopped and took off her t-shirt._

_Damon laid Elena down on the mattress and removed her sweat pants in a matter of second. He caressed the inside of her thighs and since he couldn't lay on her top because of the belly, they couldn't kiss and Damon kept looking at her face._

_"I'm not giving you any pleasure, Elena," Damon said disappointed._

_Elena couldn't lie anymore. Damon was touching her and she had just given him a hand and a blow job and she wasn't wet at all. Not even a little bit. Damon knew something was wrong because Elena used to get turn on pretty easily. After the amazing blow job she had given her a few minutes before he was sure she would be soaking wet waiting for him. But she wasn't._

_"Yes, you are," Elena lied trying to keep going._

_"No, I'm not, Elena!" Damon stood up and was about to dress in his underwear again when Elena pulled him back to the bed._

_"I want you inside of me," Elena begged looking in the bottom of his eyes. "Skip the foreplay..."_

_Elena kissed him passionately and she was trying everything to get turned on but that just wasn't happening. Damon laid behind her and pulled her against his body, placing his hard cock at her entrance._

_"This position is not so good..." Damon complained._

_"I know but with this big belly, you can't be on top of me,"_

_"But you can!"_

_Damon laid with his back on the mattress and helped Elena get on his top, sitting down on his shaft, putting her member inside of her. Damon held Elena by putting his hands on her body sides and Elena started riding him._

_"Oh God," Elena moaned._

_"That's the stuff!" Damon yelled closing his eyes. "Don't stop,"_

_Elena kept moving and she felt like she was doing something wrong. She wasn't feeling good and that wasn't giving her any pleasure._

_"Stop," Damon ordered and Elena laid in bed next to him._

_Damon's cock was still hard and he just stood up leaving Elena on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Elena dressed in her nightgown and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard._

_"I'm so sorry," Elena said when Damon left the bedroom fifteen minutes later. "You have all rights to be mad..."_

_"I'm not mad. I'm not sexual frustrated either if that's what you're thinking..." Damon said and Elena felt he wasn't really happy._

_"I'm sorry..." Elena tried to get inside the blankets and Damon then realized she was crying._

_Damon sat Elena on the bed and sat by her side. He took her hand and caressed it slowly. Damon used his free hand to caress her face and get the hair that was falling on her face._

_"Lena, I'm sad that you let me use you... Because of this pregnancy, you haven't been turned on lately, and that's okay..."_

_"No Damon! I've been ignoring you for more than two months... How long until you get another woman to pleasure you?" Elena cried._

_"I'm not getting laid with any other woman but you, Elena. Stop thinking I will... My baby is getting you tired and your hormones are all messed up. You're crying right now and there is no reason why you should cry,"_

_"You want to have sex, Damon... I wanted you to be happy."_

_"Elena, that's okay for me. I won't be happy if you're doing this just because I'm turned on." Damon explained kissing her forehead. "When you feel like doing it, you tell me, okay?" Elena nodded still crying and Damon hugged her._

_"You want to relax right?" Damon said standing up. "Lay down without clothes on. You can keep your panties and bra though..."_

_Elena did as he asked and he came back from the bathroom in a couple minutes bringing a bottle of oil._

_"You're gonna give me a massage?" Elena asked and Damon nodded smiling._

_"Your belly is beautiful, Lena..." Damon caressed her belly softly. "Hey babe," Damon started kissing all over her belly and Elena started laughing because of the tickles he was giving her. "Daddy is only trying to make mommy happy..."_

_"Damon..." Elena laughed._

_"You're happy, aren't you, baby girl?" Damon smiled placing a kiss on Elena's belly when he felt his baby was moving a lot inside of Elena's body._

_"She's been moving kind of a lot today..." Elena said. "It's not that good though because I feel like I have to go to the bathroom every ten seconds and sometimes I feel nauseas..."_

_"I love feeling her move," Damon smiled caressing her belly. "Daddy loves you, baby girl..." He placed a kiss on Elena's belly._

_"Tell her you don't agree with her mother when it comes to her name..."_

_"Lena, let's not have an arguing about that..."_

"I was doing yoga in the living room and Damon had just arrived from work when he told me that me doing yoga was turning him on..." Elena explained to her mother. "We went to the bedroom but the thing is, I didn't feel like doing it and even though I did some foreplay on him and we kinda had sex, I wasn't turned on. Not at all... I think I just let him even more sexual frustrated."

"Elena, I think your husband understands pretty well that is common for pregnant women not to feel not even a little turned on..." Miranda explained. "You shouldn't feel bad because of it."

"Is there something wrong with me, mom?" Elena asked worried. "I was so desperate for sex in the first four months that I couldn't even kiss Damon that I was already turned on..."

"What did you do that day? When he caught you doing yoga?"

"Mom!" Elena laughed embarrassed. "I don't wanna tell you what we have done... It's embarrassing!"

"Sweetie, I'm your mother. I know you have a very active sex life and you're pregnant so there is nothing I don't know... I'm just trying to help you but you have to tell me some things if you want my help."

"Alright... He told me he was hard and when we were in the bedroom, I was jerking him off and it was good to him but nothing was happening to me. I wasn't turned on and I wasn't getting any pleasure..."

"Was it bad?"

"No, I mean, I didn't felt like doing it but I wasn't being forced to do that..."

"Keep telling,"

"He removed my clothes and he was going to finger me," Elena stopped the explanation out of sudden. "Oh no, mom, I can't tell you that... It's gross!"

"Elena, it's totally normal if you don't feel like having sex..." Miranda said. "Why don't you and Damon have some dinner tonight? Something romantic. It's a chance for you to see if you feel something in a way to pleasure him. If you don't feel, at least you two can have some time for your own..."

"Mom, I suck at cooking... My food will get both of us frustrated," Elena laughed.

"I will cook for you and then I'm gonna lock myself in the guest's room so you can have the apartment for you to enjoy each other,"

"Mom, when I thought this conversation couldn't get any more weird, it did. You're helping your daughter to get laid..." Elena blushed. "I'm married, my husband and I used to have a great and active sex life and now my mother is giving me tips so I can give pleasure to him and I can get some pleasure as well..."

"What are mothers for, right?" Miranda laughed.

[...]

"Elena, you really need to learn how to cook..." Miranda said.

Elena was sitting at the balcony of the kitchen eating some purple grapes while her mother was by the oven cooking some pasta. "You are about to be a mother... What do you have in mind, Elena? Let your daughter starve or give her Mc Donald's?"

"I'm hoping I will have enough milk to breastfeed her for at least eight months, like the doctor said it would be good..." Elena laughed. "Moreover, I know how to cook waffles and pancakes..." She added. "Damon loves to cook so I let him do all the cooking..." Elena smiled.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to learn how to make food, Elena..."

"I prefer later," She ate another grape and Miranda laughed. "Mom, I'm feeling bad because I will be trying to have sex with Damon while you will be locked in the guest's room having nothing to do."

"Do you want me to go out?"

"I'm not gonna make you leave, mom!" Elena said.

"Then you forget that I'll be in my room... Elena, your brother still leaves with us. He is always taking girls there and believe me, it's not nice to sleep when he is having fun with them..."

"Mom, I really don't wanna know about my brother's affairs..."

"Your father is starting to go crazy with him. A few weeks ago, he got home a little drunk and he had three girls with him... Your father was taking me out for dinner so we didn't stay at home but you know what happened after we left," Elena's mother said. "I'm glad I have you to increase the family..."

"Well, if you're counting on me, you're probably gonna be a lot happier than you're already are..." Miranda raised her eyebrows confused. "Damon already made it clear to me that he wants at least two kids..."

"Do you think this is a lot?"

"Well, no, but I won't have a third kid. That's for sure."

"Honey, I'm home!" The women heard Damon yell in the living room.

"Hey," Elena walked out of the kitchen to meet him.

The food was already ready so Miranda was washing the dishes at the kitchen. Damon kissed Elena on the lips and then traveled his hand to Elena's belly, caressing it while he was kissing his wife. He then kneeled down in front of Elena and kissed her belly.

"Hey babe," Damon said. "What is this smell?"

"My mom cooked dinner..."

"I'm starving," Damon said walking into the kitchen hand in hand with Elena. "What delicious food have you done this time, dear mother in law?" Damon said complimenting Elena's mother.

"Your wife asked for pasta so that's what I cooked tonight..." Damon was about to open the pan of pasta when Miranda hit his hand. "What are you? Twelve?"

"I just want to try the food," Elena, who was setting up the table, couldn't help but laugh.

"Go do something useful to help your wife and stop trying to steal the food..."

"What can I do to help, honey?" Damon asked.

"Nothing really... The table is already set up."

"You're not gonna eat, Mrs. Gilbert?"

"How many times have I already told you not to call me Mrs. Gilbert?" Miranda pressed Damon's cheeks and Elena couldn't stop laughing. "It makes me feel old. Even though I'm about to become a grandmother, I don't want to feel that old so just call me Miranda, please,"

"Alright, I'm sorry..." Damon smirked.

"Apology accepted, Damon... but no, I'm not going to eat. Tonight just you two are going to eat... Something romantic for the two of you since you won't have many opportunities to have a romantic night when the baby is born..."

"You know I love you, right?" Damon smiled looking at Miranda. "You're so different from your husband..."

"I want to see my daughter happy no matter what I have to do. If she is happy living in America with an American man, than I'm rooting for her," She smiled.

"You know," Damon said. "Elena is always happy when you're around..."

"It's great to see her happy. Her situation with her father is way worst than she tells you..."

"I've seen how he treats her..." Damon said. "Like she wasn't his daughter,"

"That's not all, Damon," Miranda whispered when Elena was in the dining room. "Elena and her father have been acting like this for more than ten years. I know she didn't tell you about that but her problems with her father bring much more consequences than you think..."

"You're talking about that course she was supposed to have done in France?"

"Well, she mentioned that to you," She said. "But many things happened after that... Elena moving to America only let things worse. My son sleeps with prostitutes almost every day, Damon... He brings one, two and sometimes even three girls to his bedroom and you know what they do. My husband doesn't agree with that, of course, but their problems are not even one percent of the problems he has with Elena..."

"Why don't you do something?"

"Elena doesn't want me to get in the middle of their problems... She knows my husband is going to do something to me. I don't doubt he will, because he has already hit me a few times when I tried to stay by her side,"

"I have to agree with Elena in this part..."

"If you ever get to this subject with Elena, don't ask her much... If she feels like it, she is going to tell you everything..."

"Thank you," Damon smiled.

"Why are you taking so long?" Elena walked into the kitchen.

[...]

"How was work?" Elena asked.

"Kinda boring... You know I have this sensual scene with my co-star and she is taking profit of it,"

"What did that bitch do with you?" Elena didn't let him finish his sentence and took a knife in her hand to show Damon she was going to kill his co-star.

"We were shooting this afternoon and we have been shooting this exact same scene for three days because she keeps making mistakes!" Damon was a bit angry. "She does it on purpose... Even though she knows I'm married, she keeps trying to get me to hook up with her." Damon explained. "I left work earlier today because I couldn't stand looking at her face anymore for today... The director gave her a hell of a scold today because she keeps messing with the scenes and we have a short period of time to get the scene done so e producer said it has to be done tomorrow otherwise she will get consequences..."

"I want that bitch to get fired... It's not the first time she tries to get you to hook up with her..."

"She is screwing up with her career because is producer will never give her another character... I'm kind of enjoying that..."

Elena didn't say anything, she just put her right hand behind Damon's neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing his lips. They had just shared a banana split and the taste of the sweet chocolate ice cream was still there, making the kiss even more passionate. Elena put her hand under his black t-shirt and started caressing her body going up his abs with her hand.

"How do you go to gym and I don't notice it?" Elena asked.

"I go to gym before going to work some days..."

"You're so hot..."

"I'm starting to realize this dinner was a plan you had with your mom so we can have sex..."

"Well, if you didn't like it then,"

"That was not what I said..." Elena pulled him into another kiss.

Elena stood up and held Damon's hand, trying to pull him to their bedroom with her but Elena stopped in the middle of the living room and pulled her body closer to his, kissing her.

"I loved this dress you're wearing..."

"Are you okay?" Elena put her hand on his forehead trying to see if he had gotten a fever or something. "This dress is so long it goes to my feet... It's not even a little sexy," Elena laughed.

"Yeah, it does but it also makes your boobs look better and hotter." Damon started kissing her neck. "They are bigger and I love them like this..." Damon put his right hand on her left boob and bit her earlobe.

"C'mon, let's go to our bedroom."

"Something is telling me that you've planned something in our room..."

"I didn't," Elena laughed.

"Come here," Damon picked up Elena by the sides of her waist and sat her on the edge of the wood table.

Damon kissed Elena passionately and without breaking the kiss, Damon opened the buttons of her dress, which were on the back of the dress, and then dropped her dress on the floor.

"Damon..." Elena moaned pressing Damon's head against her boobs since he was placing kisses all over them.

The zip of her bra was in the front so Damon opened it with his teeth. He took one of her boobs in his mouth and started sucking her nipple. Damon caressed her belly softly and felt his baby girl moving inside Elena's wife. The pleasure Elena was getting was making the baby happy as well. Going down her belly, Damon touched Elena's panties and Elena couldn't stop moaning, running her fingers through his black messy hard.

Damon wanted to taste all of her body and he was placing kisses everywhere. Listening to her pregnant moans, Damon's cock started to get hard and both the underwear and the jeans he was wearing were preventing it to stand still. Damon was horny and his cock started releasing the first drops of pre cum when he removed Elena's panties, which were so wet it was kind of heavy.

Damon buried his face into her pussy and quickly penetrated her with his tongue, tasting all the liquid that was coming out of her pussy.

"Yeah, oh my God, yeah," Elena moaned holding her weight by getting on her elbows, still on the table, so she could look at him.

Damon opened her inner lips and his tongue had now perfect access to her clit. Sliding two fingers inside of her, Damon moaned her name and couldn't stop sucking her pussy. His fingers were in a frenetic and fast move and Elena's body started to shake as the waves of pleasure were coming to her. As Damon added one more finger, Elena's pussy started contracting and she was moaning like there was no tomorrow. Elena got to her orgasm filling Damon's mouth with her liquid, which had just lubricated her.

"We should go to our room..." Elena moaned pulling Damon's head so she could kiss him.

"Taste yourself, Elena," Damon pressed his lips against hers and soon their tongues were playing with each other. "My plan is to have you here... On the table and on the couch,"

"Oh," After some time, Damon removed both his jeans and his underwear and his cock wasn't hard but his underwear had a little bit of sperm in it.

"My turn to play..." Elena said.

"You're not leaving this table..." Damon prevented her to stand up.

Damon walked to her side, and with Elena still laid down on the table, he approached his waist to her face and she took his member in her hands.

"Yeah, Elena, stroke it," He moaned resting his head to the back. "Stroke it to make it hard for you..."

"Your dick is amazing, Damon."

"Eight inches of pure luxury," He said. "Oh God!" Damon yelled when Elena put it in her mouth.

"Hmm," She moaned looking at him, licking and kissing every part of his cock. "How I missed this..."

"Keep going!" Damon yelled. "This mouth feels so good..."

"I want you to come, Damon, do it!" Elena ordered massaging his balls and deep throating his now hard cock. "Squirt your sperm in my mouth!"

Damon didn't want to cum in her mouth. Actually, he wanted to shoot his semen all over her pregnant belly but Elena then started to increase the massage on her balls and he couldn't move from there. It was too good to be real.

"Oh oh oh," Damon moaned. "Elena..." He pushed her head against him so his cock would go deeper. "You're sucking even better than you used to do!"

"You haven't seen anything..."

"Oh oh Elena! Elena!" Damon couldn't stop yelling when he felt the orgasm reaching him and his cock was disappearing more every second in her mouth. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming... Take off," He moaned. "Oh my God!" Damon shot all his sperm in her mouth and face but Elena kept going.

Elena could feel her liquid running down her pussy when Damon added one finger inside of her.

"Couch time," Damon said and took Elena's hand, helping her to stand up on the floor and he then led her to the couch.

He realized the couch wouldn't be a great option so Damon sat Elena on the armchair, spreading her legs opened. Damon stood in front of her and since he couldn't lay over her, Damon placed his cock at her entrance in that exact position. Elena begged for him and Damon thrust in her at once, hearing the moans and yells from her mouth.

"Oh faster,"

Damon did as Elena had asked and moved in and out her pussy. Damon hadn't shot all his load in Elena's mouth so it was hard for him to control and he released himself inside of her as soon as he started moving inside of her.

"You are awesome!" Elena screamed.

"How does it feel?" He slowed down the movements, letting her enjoy the thrusts.

"Wonderful..." She moaned.

Damon had been moving inside of her for quite some time when Elena had her orgasm. They were both feeling great when Damon suddenly pulled out.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked feeling her pussy was a little sore.

"You're bleeding, Elena!" Damon said worried.

"Oh, don't worry... The doctor said it was normal during the sex. You went a little too deep and that caused the bleeding. Since it's just a little there is nothing to worry about," Elena smiled calming him down. "We better stop now... I'm gonna grab a glass of water," Damon nodded.

When Elena came back, Damon had dressed in his underwear and he had placed all of the couch's pad on the floor, making a mattress.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here…" Damon extended her his hand and after she dressed on her lingerie, she laid with him.

Damon hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Damon,"

"I love you more…" Damon smiled.

[…]

In the next morning, Miranda woke up and found Elena and Damon laid on the floor, sleeping and hugging each other. She smiled at the scene and thought the plan she had made with Elena had worked out.

She removed the dishes from the table and took everything to the kitchen to wash them. After washing everything, she set up the table again and this time, she made some breakfast for them and went back to her room to change her clothes.

After taking a quick shower, Miranda dressed in good clothes and went down the grocery's store to buy some things the kitchen needed. She knew her daughter wasn't much of a person who went to the supermarket but she didn't know the situation was that serious. They barely had eggs.

Elena woke up with a wet tongue on her face and when she opened her eyes, she saw Moke right in front of her. Looking back, she found Damon sleeping like an Angel with Lynx on his chest.

"Babe," Elena tried to wake him up by kissing his face. "Wake up…"

"Where am I?" Damon passed his hands through his eyes confused.

"In our living room, Damon… We ended up falling asleep here last night,"

"Oh,"

"I'm starving…" Elena said standing up. "Let's eat!"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	20. Old Pictures

_**Chapter 20 – Old Pictures**_

_"Can I open my eyes now?" Elena asked laughing._

_Damon had asked Elena to close her eyes when she walked into the car. He had driven for quite a while and she still had her eyes closed, like he wanted. They had just got out of the car and they were walking hand in hand. Damon was guiding her so she wouldn't trip or hit anything in front of her._

_"Nope," Damon said. "Not yet,"_

_"Where are we going, Damon?" Elena asked. "I'm a little scared..."_

_"Don't worry. I had this idea a few weeks ago and I was setting everything up so I could do this with you..."_

_They walked some feet and then Elena heard Damon opening a door with a key. A cold breeze made Elena shiver a little when Damon opened the door._

_"Okay," Damon said. "You can open your eyes now,"_

_"Oh my God," Elena's jaw fell and her eyes shone._

_"It took me a while but I was able to get this closed for all night long so we could have it only for us."_

_"You got the ice rink closed just so we could be together just the two of us?"_

_"Yeah," Damon smiled hugging her from behind._

_"That's so cute!"_

_"I've missed you, Lena," Damon said kissing her. "You went away so you could shoot The Perks of Being a Wallflower and I had to travel around the world doing Cons' every week."_

_"Well, I met you in Paris while you were there..."_

_"Yeah, but you could only stay for two days..."_

_"I'm here now, aren't I?" Elena laughed pressing his cheek. "None of us has work tomorrow so we can stay all night long together." She smiled. "What have you planned for our night?"_

_"First of all, we are going ice skating," Damon smiled and Elena tried to smile back._

_Damon held her hand and they walked to the balcony, where he took the ice skates and helped Elena dress in hers. He looked at her and she wasn't happy like he thought she would be with that surprise. He didn't say anything though since it might have something to do with family or even work but he would never force her to tell him about it._

If it's really bugging her and if she really feels like telling me about it, I'll be glad to help her but if she doesn't, I will give her the privacy she wants. _He thought._

_"Damon..." Elena said when they were at the entrance of the ice rink._

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, I..." Elena didn't know what to say. "I don't," She blushed. "really know how to ice skate..."_

_"What?" Damon was happily skating in the middle of the not so big but not so small rink._

_"Don't laugh!" She said getting a little angry._

_"No, there is no problem with you not knowing how to ice skate, babe," Damon skated approaching her and held both of her hands. "I just thought that since you lived in Canada, you would know how to ice skate... But as I can see, I was wrong."_

_"I know how to ski, if that's useful..."_

_"Okay, it's time for you to learn how to ice skate..." Damon skated a little backwards and started pulling Elena together with him to the middle of the ice rink._

_"Damon..." Elena was scared and she held his hand stronger every second._

_"Just move one feet at a time," He said holding her hands firmly._

_"I can't barely stand with these skates..."_

_"Just keep holding my hand, babe," Damon asked. "I'm going to skate backwards and you're going to keep up with me... When I move my right leg backwards, you move your left leg forward so there is no possibility for us to hit each other," Elena nodded listening carefully to his explanations. "When you catch up, I will start increasing the speed, alright?"_

_"Alright but don't go too fast, please," She laughed._

_Damon began to skate backwards and Elena was trying to keep up with him but it was terrible. She knew how to ski, how to ride a bike, how to skate a normal skate and many other stuff but ice skating was just beyond her skills. Damon smiled at her trying to say that everything was going to be okay. He made a move to let go one of her hands but as she tried to keep her hand interlaced with his, forbidding him to take his hand from there, she lost her balance and ended up hugging him tightly. Damon hugged her against his chest and looked at her when she looked up at him._

_"We have all night long, honey," Damon said. "Don't worry... Some people take a long time to learn how to ice skate,"_

_"You're telling me we have all time in the world so there is no reason to rush but you were the one who let go of my hand so fast!" Elena laughed._

_"I'm sorry... I won't do that again," Elena smiled. "I'm gonna grab your coat," Damon said. "If you fall, it won't hurt much if you're wearing a coat,"_

_When Damon said that, he somehow forgot they were right in the middle of the ice rink and he ended up letting go of both her hands so fast she couldn't hold him again and he quickly skated to the border where he would grab her coat._

_"DAMON!" He heard Elena yell and when he looked back she had fell on her butt on the floor._

_Damon grabbed her coat and reached to her the fastest as possible. When he got to her, he squatted and she didn't want to stand up again._

_"You said you wouldn't let go of my hands again..."_

_"I'm sorry," Damon pouted. "I forgot we were in the middle of the rink so there were no bars for you to hold on,"_

_"Do you promise you won't let go of my hands again?"_

_"I promise," He smiled grabbing her by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_Elena interlaced her arms behind his back and kissed him back. Their tongues were playing coordinated and the kiss was so good they only stopped when there was no way to hold their breathing anymore. When Damon broke the kiss, he tapped the tip of her nose and she smiled. They glued their foreheads and kept looking into each other's eyes, just gazing each other._

_Damon helped Elena get to the end of the ice rink so she could hold on the bars and told them to keep only her right hand on the bar. Elena did as he asked and he interlaced his right hand with her left one._

"_You don't need to let go of the bar if you are not sure you're going to keep standing up," Damon said. "We are going to skate together slowly, babe. You already caught up the idea of it, all you have to do now is keep the balance while you're moving your legs…"_

"_What if I fall?"_

"_If you fall I will pick you up," Damon smiled._

"_I wanted you to say something more like 'I won't let you fall, Elena' but I think that works too…" Elena said scared and Damon laughed._

_They had been skating for over an hour when Elena decided to finally let go of the bar. Elena was doing great since they were skating slowly but when they both increased the speed, Elena lost her balance and fell on the ice floor. Damon kept holding her hand tightly but it wasn't enough and it only make him fall on the ice floor as well._

_Elena and Damon started laughing and Elena leaned over him, placing her lips on his. Damon put his hand on her neck, letting the kiss even better._

"_Lena?" Damon started laughing and broke the kiss._

"_I know I suck at ice skating but my kisses are really good," She said._

"_Is there anyone here complaining about your kiss?" Damon laughed._

_"I just want to tell you two things..." He said caressing her face softly. "First, my back is freezing. Second, your belly is doing some creepy noises..." Elena looked at him with her killing look. "Someone is getting hungry..." He sang making her killing look turn into a passionate one and she smiled._

_"You told me not to eat before meeting you..."_

_"I'm going across the street to buy our dinner," Damon said standing up. "Do you mind staying here for a while?"_

_"No, you can go," Elena smiled._

_Damon came back to the ice rink fifteen minutes later and when he got to the door, he saw Elena practicing. He put his back against the wall and kept looking at Elena for some time. She was ice skating with her hand out of the bars and he smiled. She wasn't more than three feet from the bars but he was happy that she was still making some effort to at least ice skate through the rink without falling._

_Elena saw Damon was looking at her and she decided to make him proud of her so she increased her speed trying to skate to the end of the ice rink. However, she lost the balance when she looked at him and she fell on the ice floor, scratching her hand on the ice._

_"Ouch!" Elena yelled._

_Worried about her, Damon placed all the food on a chair and ran to her without even changing his shoes. He carefully walked to the middle of the ice rink, where Elena had just fallen down, and gave her his hand so she could stand up. He then noticed her hand was bleeding a little._

_"That hurt," She said._

_"It isn't bleeding too much..." Damon said walking Elena out of the rink._

_He took a napkin and cleaned the blood from her hand. She smiled at him and he kissed the part of her hand that was bleeding._

_"My mom used to say kisses always help to heal our bruises..." Damon smiled._

_"It's way better now," She smiled back._

_"Food is here," He smiled at her._

_[...]_

_"Why are you laughing?" Elena asked embarrassed._

_"You have mayo in your nose," Damon explained bitting his cheeseburger. "Let me take care of this," He took a napkin and gently placed it on her nose, cleaning the mayo out of it._

_"I shouldn't be eating junk food..." Elena said laughing. "Actually, we both shouldn't be eating this kind of food. We never know when they will make us get our clothes off on screen..."_

_"Once in a while won't be a problem..."_

_"While you were out," Elena started. "I was walking through this place and I found this really cool photo booth... Can we go there and take some pictures?"_

_"Those four black and white photos?" Damon asked. "Every girl's dream..." He laughed._

_"Ten years from now, when you look at those pictures, you're gonna remember this night we are having and you will love it even more because you kept a memory from that,"_

_"You say as if I was going to forget about all of this. I will always remember your first try on ice skating, the times you fell, the time you fell on top of me forcing my back against this ice and these really nice kisses you are giving me." Damon approached her face and glued their lips._

_"Do you think we will still be together in years from now?"_

_"If it depends on me, in ten years from now we will be married and probably with a child,"_

_"Let's go to the photo booth, okay?" Elena stood up and held his hand, guiding him to the photo machine she had found a while back._

"You're looking over our old pictures?" Damon walked into the bedroom to find Elena sitting on the bed looking through a box with old pictures.

"Since her room was ready I've been arranging everything. I was taking all the clothes we've bought and I found this box..." Elena explained. "Remember this day?" She showed him the black and white photo booth picture.

In the first picture, both of them were smiling. In the second one Elena was making a scared face while Damon was biting her neck, just like a vampire and his victim. In the third one Elena was kissing Damon's cheek while he was making a very cute face and in the fourth and last one, they were kissing on the lips.

"Of course I do," Damon smiled sitting next to her. "I also remember I said I wouldn't forget about that night," He smirked.

"That night was amazing..."

"You're so angry at yourself because you couldn't ice skate," He laughed. "I don't think we had ever had such an amazing sex,"

"I was talking about our romantic moments and all you can think is sex."

"I'm just mentioning how great it was," Damon said. "You probably don't even remember about it,"

"No, I remember pretty well..." Elena smiled. "The security man almost caught us having sex behind the balcony for skates..."

"That only made it get even better," Damon said kissing her lips. "Sex is always better when you can get caught at any minute..."

"You're so dirty, Damon," Elena laughed. "Our baby girl will be born in less than a month... You better stop talking like that."

"I won't talk about any of this when I'm near her..." Damon smirked. "I would never do that,"

"Great," Elena smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Oh my God, I didn't know we had this picture," Damon took a picture from the box.

In the picture, Elena was on Damon's back and he was running through the set with her on his back. Caroline was in front of the camera, at the right side of the picture, and was smiling to the person who took the picture, who photographed Caroline having Damon and Elena having fun behind her.

"It's cute..."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Damon caressed her hair noticing the picture of Caroline had made she feel that terrible pain of missing someone.

"She is like a sister to me," Elena explained. "Even though it had been years since the show ended and she moved to LA while we moved here, I miss her so much..."

"She is coming as soon as this baby is born, Lena," Damon said. "You will see her soon,"

"I know but it's not like it used to be. We can't see each other every day and I love when she comes to see us but the worst thing is that I know that one day she will eventually come back to her place,"

"I know girls are way worse but I really miss Alaric," Damon said. "I haven't seen him in a very long time. He moved to Vancouver last year and we can't see each other anymore... He has a lot of work and he rarely leaves Canada. I can't go there either." He explained. "Damon and Alaric friendship made us get really close as well,"

"I've already told you to invite him to spend some time here..." Elena smiled.

"He doesn't have time, babe,"

"Well, I hope we see them soon," She dried a tear that was running down her face. "Let's stop with the sad talk..."

"Did you send the pictures we took in the Photo Studio to your mom?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, she loved them!"

A few days back, Elena and Damon had gone to a Photo Studio to take some pictures of them while Elena were pregnant. They asked for some pictures of Elena showing her beautiful pregnant belly and a few of them both together.

"Where are them, by the way?"

"On the table..." Damon stood up and took the photo album, opening it while coming back to the bed to sit next to his wife. "Why do you keep looking at them?" Elena asked laughing.

"I think they are beautiful... I don't get tired of looking at them,"

"She is moving," Elena said placing his hand on her belly.

"I think she is happy," Damon smiled. "She is moving kind of a lot..."

"Yeah," Damon bent a little down and kissed her belly.

Damon opened the photo album and the first pages had two pictures of them. They all had a black background and they were wearing light clothes. Elena was wearing a gym top so her belly would be totally exposed. In the first picture, they were laid on their bodies' sides and Damon was hugging her from behind. One of each other's hands was on her belly and the others were interlaced behind their heads. They were also both looking at her belly, smiling.

In the second picture, they were standing up and he was behind her, kissing her cheek and he had both of her hands above hers, which were on her belly.

Moving to the second page, there were four of only Elena showing her belly and then, turning one more page, there were two more of Elena and Damon together. In one of them, they were hugging and his arms were interlaced at the height of her breasts. In the other one, Damon was kneeled on the floor and was kissing her belly while Elena was looking down at him, smiling.

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms..." Damon smiled.

[…]

"Elena, do you want me to go to the grocery's store with you?"

"That's not necessary, James,"

"You're giving birth in less than a month Elena. I really think I should go with you so there is someone there if something happens to you,"

"It's one block down here, James, I'm okay. If I take more than fifteen minutes you can go look for me..."

"No Elena, you wanted to come to work and I told Damon I was going to look after you... I'm going with you."

Elena and James walking through the streets in the middle of the night when a man touched Elena's arm, holding it.

"Let me go," Elena said trying to get his hand off her arm.

The man did let her go and they entered in the store. James was in the first aisle looking for some ice cream and Elena was in the fourth one looking for cookies when she felt the same man hold her arm again.

"You're gonna go outside with me right now..." The man put a knife in front of her neck and pulled her against his body. "Don't you dare start screaming."

When they were about to walk by some people, he placed the knife next to her belly.

"Keep walking or I will stab your belly." Elena's eyes had tears and she was only doing what he was asking hoping that James would show up anytime soon.

"Give me your bag," The man ordered when they were at the desert sidewalk.

"Please, don't hurt me,"

"Just give me the fucking bag," The man yelled pointing a knife to Elena.

Elena gave him the bag and he opened it looking for money. Elena started shivering knowing that she didn't have much money in it and the man would be mad.

"Two hundred?" He yelled. "Really?"

"Take me to an ATM and I will give you more just don't hurt me please..." Elena cried.

"I don't want your money, you stupid!" He slapped her face and Elena couldn't stop screaming. "You're walking through a desert street in the middle of the night... Did you really think it was okay?"

"I wasn't walking through a desert street," Elena cried. "I was at a grocery's store,"

"Shut up!" He yelled slapping her on the face.

"What do you want?!" Elena yelled.

"Hm, let's see," He ran her hands through her pregnant belly, underneath her shirt.

Elena was about to throw up seeing how disgusting that man was. He was robbing a pregnant woman but he didn't want the money. She knew exactly what he wanted and there was no way she was giving him that.

The man grabbed her hand and took her to a dead end street, where he pushed her against the wall and put both of his hands on the wall, at her sides.

"Now you're giving me what I want..." He whispered against her lips and she could tell by the smell that he had been drinking beer. "You know, I've always had this fantasy to fuck a pregnant lady..."

"Let me go!"

"So soon?" He said laughing. "No, I don't think so... As you can feel, my guy isn't up yet," The man took Elena's hand and placed it on his shaft, above his jeans. "But I'm gonna be nice, okay? As long as you give me what I want, you won't get hurt..."

Elena couldn't stop crying and she couldn't do anything since his knife was in his pocket, ready to be used if she tried to do anything. The man put his hand inside her sweat pants and felt her shaved pussy above the fabric of her panties.

"No, please, no," Elena begged.

"I want to feel you, taste you and fuck you..." He said moving her panties aside so he would have plenty access to her pussy.

"Let me go first then..." Elena said and he removed his hand from her panties before he could even touch her intimate part.

The man put her hands on his belt and she undid it, opening the flat of his jeans. Crying, she was putting his jeans down slowly.

"Elena!" She heard James yelling. "Oh my God!" James saw what Elena was being forced to do and the only thing he could do was punch the man in the face, setting Elena free. "Go back to the set, Elena!" James ordered.

The two men were fighting on the floor and Elena started running. She knew she couldn't do that but she just needed to get to the studio as soon as possible. Elena didn't see a car coming and when she crossed the street, the car hit her, making her fall on the concrete, bleeding.

"ELENA!" James yelled looking at her and ran to help her.

The man ran to the other side leaving the two there and taking Elena's bag.

"I didn't see her coming!" The guy who was driving left the car worried.

"Call an ambulance, please," James kneeled next to Elena to feel her pulse.

Her heart was still beating but it was getting weaker every second and she just couldn't stop bleeding.

"The ambulance is coming..." The driver said. "Please, don't tell me I killed her..."

"You didn't. But her heart is not beating properly and she probably has internal and external bleeding... She was about to get raped and she was scared so she ran."

The ambulance got there in less than three minutes and they put Elena inside the vehicle. They put a mask of oxygen on her face and drove to the closest hospital as soon as possible. James was holding and caressing her hand it. All he could think was that Damon was going to kill him for letting such thing happen to his wife.

"How is she?" James asked nervous.

"She is not good. Her heartbeat is slow and if it keeps like that, the baby is going to die..."

Getting to the hospital, Elena was immediately taken to a surgery room. James had to wait in the waiting room but soon, a doctor appeared to talk to him.

"Are you her husband?"

"No, why?"

"She is in the surgery room now and we have to do a cesarean. There is nothing else we can do. The baby is dying inside of her and doing everything fast, we can save them both."

"Her husband is on the way here,"

"We can't wait. The operation has already started and she is getting a transfusion at the same time. She had internal bleeding because of the impact of the car... I will give you more news when I have them,"

The doctor left and James sat on the couch. Damon appeared a few minutes later with a worried and desperate look on his face. He looked at Damon and he knew he couldn't keep it any longer, he _had_ to tell Damon exactly what had happened to his wife.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	21. In Spite Of All The Danger

_**Chapter 21 – In Spite Of All The Danger**_

Damon walked into the waiting room and James noticed the worried look on his face. He stood up right away and Damon stopped in front of him, waiting for him to explain what had happened to his wife.

"Tell me exactly what happened!" Damon ordered. "I don't care how bad it is, tell me every single detail..."

"We were reading through the script of the next episode but Elena wasn't concentrating at all and every two lines she kept saying she needed cookies. When she couldn't handle anymore, she told me she was going to the grocery's store to buy some..."

"You let her go alone?" Damon asked shocked.

Damon was so desperate and worried that he kept interrupting James talking.

"Of course not. She insisted on going there alone but it was dark and I said I would go with her because she was close to be giving birth and if, for some reason, something happened, I would be there to help. So, we were at the grocery's store to buy her so wanted Oreo cookies and since I was there, I decided to get some ice cream. I turned for five minutes and when I turned back, she wasn't there anymore." James explained and he noticed Damon had started shivering, nervous and worried about his wife. "I looked for her in the entire shop and she wasn't there... When I got out of the shop, I called for her and didn't get an answer. I walked a few feet from the store and I found her with a man in a dead end street. I looked at her face and she was disgusted... The man was trying to rape her a few feet from the store." He said and Damon fell, sitting on the couch. "He took her bag and ran when I started punching him for doing such thing to her. I knew the risks I was taking, he could have a knife or even a gun, but rape is something we should fight against. I would help any girl or woman I saw being raped... But Elena was scared and she ran back to the studio. When I saw, she had been hit by a car and she was bleeding in the middle of the street,"

"How is she?" Damon yelled. "Where is my wife?" He asked a doctor. "I need to see her!"

"Calm down, Damon," James touched his shoulder.

"How dare you say that to me? You let this happen! This happened because you couldn't look after her properly! And now you tell me to calm down?" He yelled nervous. "My wife and my daughter might die and that's what you tell me? To calm down?"

"Sir, you have to stop yelling," The receptionist asked.

"I have to see my wife!" Damon yelled again. "That's what I have to do. See my wife!"

"She is in the surgery room, sir. No one can enter there." The receptionist said serious going back to her work.

"I'm her husband. Her family!" Damon said hitting the balcony, which the receptionist was behind, with his hand. "I have the right to see her,"

"What's the name of your wife, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Elena Gilbert Salvatore," Damon said. "She got here in an ambulance... She is pregnant and she was hit by a car,"

"Alright, you have to wait for the doctor that is operating her. There is nothing I can do," She explained. "That man got here with her, the doctor will come here to talk to him. Then you tell him you're her husband,"

"Thank you,"

Damon realized being mad wouldn't help in anything. He just sat back on the couch and waited. He couldn't lose his wife.

"One more thing," He ran to the receptionist. "Can you tell the doctor to save her in case only one of them can survive?"

"They always do that, sir. The mother is always the first option,"

"Alright, thanks,"

**Surgery room:**

The surgeons were doing everything they could. They had given her many drugs so she wouldn't feel any pain and wouldn't wake up. Her heart was beating slower and they had to stop the transfusion since they couldn't find a way to save the baby and stop the internal bleeding so she kept losing a big quantity of blood.

"Is the baby still alive?" A nurse asked giving the doctor a medical scissor.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time. She's been here for a long time and if this bleeding doesn't stop, she is going to die,"

The doctor focused on Elena's body and soon, the little girl started crying. He cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to one of the nurses.

**Waiting room:**

"Damon..." James tried to talk to him.

"Did the man rape her?" Damon asked nervous.

"When I found them, he was forcing her to give him a hand job. He was pressing her hands against his jeans." James explained. "She couldn't stop crying and then I pulled her away from him..." He said. "She was doing everything slowly so when I got there, she hadn't even touched him yet,"

"I'm sorry, James. I overreacted when I first got here... You helped her. If it wasn't for you, she would have been raped..."

"No, Damon, it is my fault. If I had taken care of her instead of punching the man, she wouldn't have run off and she wouldn't have been hit by the car."

**Surgery room:**

The doctor was yelling in the room. The baby girl had already been taken out of the surgery room and was going to the pediatricDamon. The nurse was handing him everything he needed and he was doing everything he could but that wasn't being enough.

"We need to remove her uterus,"

"No," A woman doctor stopped him. "Don't do a hysterectomy in her... She is young and she won't be able to have kids."

"She already had one. She is going to die if we don't do that."

"I know what I'm talking, doctor, let this with me. I can't let a woman lose one of the most important things to her..."

"Her uterus is only bringing problems to her right now. If we don't do the hysterectomy she won't stop bleeding."

"Can you two stop arguing?" A nurse yelled.

"I know what is like not to be able to have kids," The woman said. "I won't do the hysterectomy. I know what to do,"

One hour had gone by and the bleeding had stopped. The doctor was finishing stitching when she heard the heart monitor bip was increasing, warning them that her heart was close to stop beating.

"Get the automatic defibrillator!" The doctor yelled.

**Waiting room:**

"Doctor, please tell me what is going on in there!" Damon stopped the doctor that had talked to him a few hours ago. "Is my wife okay? And my daughter? Is she okay?" Damon was desperate and he couldn't even form sentences properly.

"Sir, your daughter was born healthy," The doctor started and Damon smiled. "She was taken to the maternity ward and she needed to stay in the incubator since she is premature." He said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, a pediatricDamon is taking care of her and she will come talk to you as soon as she finishes everything she needs to do with your baby girl."

"What about my wife?"

"She is still in the surgery room. We had to get the baby out before do anything to her and it was hard to stop her internal bleeding..." Damon kept quiet, just listening. "Her heart is weak because her body did everything to keep the baby alive... We are still trying everything we can do."

"Please, don't let her die..." Damon begged crying.

"I promise I will do anything to save her," The doctor said. "I'm just here to tell you that your daughter was born. Do you have a bag or something for clothes?"

"No, I didn't bring anything…" Damon explained.

"Damon, I can take the bag for you." James stood up from the couch. "You probably don't want to leave this hospital until you Elena is out of the surgery room. I can go to your apartment and take the baby's bag…"

"Can you really do this?" Damon asked happy.

"Sure," James smiled.

"If you are going to take the baby's bag, just give it to any nurse and she will take it to the pediatricDamon that is taking care of your daughter," The doctor explained and they both nodded.

"Here," Damon opened his wallet and handed him a card. "Show this to the doorman otherwise the doorman won't let you go up."

"It's the eighth floor, right?"

"Yeah, go straight to the baby's room. You're gonna find the baby as soon as you walk into the bedroom,"

"Alright, I will be back as soon as possible…" James said.

Damon sat back on the couch and waited for more news. He looked at the clock on the wall: 10:47pm. He had been there since half past eight.

"Are you Mr. Salvatore?" A blonde young woman said to Damon.

Damon looked up at her. She was wearing white clothes with a white medical coat above it and was holding a writing board. He thought she was the pediatricDamon who was taking care of his baby.

"Yes, I am,"

"I'm Zoey," She extended her hand to him and they shook hands. "I'm the doctor supposed to take care of your daughter. I need you to fill in this token so we can register her in the maternity ward."

"Alright, but we still haven't decided her name..."

"You don't need to write the name then. Just fill in the rest." The woman explained. "Is there any last name you want to give her? Some you have already decided because we need to have a reference in her bracelet…"

"Gilbert," Damon said and that simple word made him sad.

A few days back, Elena and he had been talking about baby's names and since they couldn't agree in any name, they started talking about which last name their little girl would have. Even though Elena had many problems with her family, she wanted her daughter to have her last name.

_"Grace is a cute middle name, don't you think?" Elena asked._

_"Yeah," Damon said. "I just think we should decide the first name before we choose the middle name. We need a middle name that goes with the first one,"_

_"I know but we can't agree with a first name,"_

_"We will agree at one time," Damon laughed._

_"Damon, maybe you should be the one to choose her first name," Elena said and he looked at her confuse, he knew how much Elena wanted to choose their daughter's first name. "Even though I changed my name, adding Salvatore, when we got married I want her to have the Gilbert," Elena explained._

_"Alright, I will think of one then," Damon smiled._

_"I know I don't get along with my family but I want her to carry my last name,"_

_"That's okay, Lena, you choose," Damon pulled her closer and kissed her._

But now, he didn't even know if his wife was going to survive. He hadn't really agreed with the girl only having Elena's name but now that Elena's life was in risk, he was sure the girl would have _Gilbert_ as her last name.

"Here," Zoey wrote _Gilbert_ on a bracelet and handed it to him. "You have to wear one since you are her father,"

"Alright," Damon said. "How is she, doctor?"

"She is pretty good..." Since she didn't know his name, she stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore,"

"Damon, she is healthy and she has already done all the exams she was supposed to do as a newborn." Zoey explained. "The average weight for a newborn is 7.5 pounds and the average height is 19 inches. Do you know how long the pregnancy was?"

"She was thirty seven weeks pregnant," Damon said.

"She is 7.1 pounds and 17 inches… Since she was born three weeks before the due date that's perfectly normal, so don't worry."

"The doctor said she had to stay in the incubator…"

"She did stay there but she didn't really need it so she is already at the nursery. You can go see her when we finish here," Damon smiled.

"Alright,"

"Have you finished the token?"

"Yes, here,"

"Just checking if everything is right okay?" Damon nodded. "The baby's mother is Elena Gilbert Salvatore and the baby's father is Damon Joseph Salvatore."

"Yeah,"

"Birth date is January 4th, female, white, 7.1 pounds and 17 inches…"

"I'm back," James showed up carrying a pink teddy bear's baby bag. "Here," He handed the bag to the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

"In a while, okay?" She said. "I'm just gonna take the bag to the nurse and I'll come back... Nothing more than ten minutes,"

"Alright," Damon smiled happy that he was about to see his daughter.

"How are they?" James asked.

"My daughter is fine," Damon said. "She is healthy, both her weight and height are great and even though she was born three weeks before the due date, she doesn't need to stay in the incubator,"

"That's great, Damon," James said happy. "What about Elena?"

"The doctor hasn't come back here yet," Damon said. "You don't need to stay here, James..." Damon finally said something after fifteen minutes of a complete silence. "It's half past eleven..."

"Can you call me as soon as the surgery ends?"

"Yes, James, I'll call you. Thanks for saving her and picking up the baby's bag,"

"I would never let those bad things happen to Elena, Damon," James said and went home.

**Surgery room:**

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip_ the heartbeat machine increased the speed and the sounds. Elena's heart had stopped.

"Give her the shocks from the defibrillator!" A doctor yelled.

The doctor started giving her the shocks and her heart started reacting. After a few shocks, her heart started beating again even if was just a slow beat.

"Is she dying?" A nervous nurse asked.

"I think we can revert the situation..." The doctor who was giving her the shocks said.

"She is going to be okay," The woman said trying to calm the nervous nurse.

"Her heartbeat is failing," He said.

**Waiting room:**

"Mr. Salvatore?" Zoey came back to the waiting room, where Damon was walking back and forth. "Come with me,"

They walked to the nursery and Zoey asked him to stay by the window of the room. The nursery was full of babies and Damon smiled looking at all of them.

"Your daughter is this one," The doctor pointed to the girl at Damon's left.

"She is sleeping," Damon mentioned.

"Yes, she was fed a few minutes ago with donated milk and she fell asleep…"

"She is so cute…" Damon couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, she is."

"She looks exactly like her mother," Damon said gazing the small baby dressed on a pink one-piece outfit. "She's beautiful…"

"Do you want to come in?" Zoey asked.

"Can I?" Damon's eyes shone in happiness.

"Yes, you can," She said. "Fathers are allowed to go in to see their baby's when they have a doctor with them…" Zoey explained. "You can go in and take her in your arms,"

They entered in the nursery and Zoey asked Damon to stay in a small room, while she was taking the baby girl from the hospital crib.

"Just keep your voice low." Zoey asked. "We don't want any baby waking up here, do we?" She laughed. "Here,"

Zoey placed Damon's little girl on his arms and he seemed to be a lot worried about doing something wrong.

"When you hold her, just make sure your arm is holding her entire body and her head cannot fall so with the other arm you make sure her head is held. Her body is very fragile right now…"

As soon as Damon did everything like the doctor had told him, the little girl was comfortable in his arms. She turned her body to her father and enjoyed sleeping there.

"She liked you," The doctor smiled.

"She is so perfect,"

"Put her back on the crib… A training for you," The doctor smiled. "We need to leave now,"

Damon slowly placed his daughter on the crib and then placed a kiss on her forehead. They left the room and kept talking by the window of the room so he could keep gazing and drooling about his newborn daughter.

"She will be able to go home in less than three days… Nothing more than that," Zoey explained.

"Isn't she supposed to stay here because she was born premature and stuff?" Damon asked confused.

"She doesn't need to. Babies born after the thirty seventh week are already perfect," She smiled. "They don't really need the incubator and they don't need to be in observation twenty four hours a day… Your daughter only stayed in the incubator because she lost some of the oxygen because of the accident your wife suffered," Zoey explained.

"Mr. Salvatore?" A surgeon doctor called Damon and he looked at him right away. "Can you come with me, please?"

"Yes," Damon walked with the doctor and they entered in the ICU section. The doctor opened the door of a room and let Damon walk inside it.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Damon saw she was awake and walked to the bed the fastest as possible.

"Damon…" Elena whispered trying to reach for his hand.

Damon looked back at the door and the doctor was still standing there.

"She kept asking for you and she didn't want to talk to anyone else… You have a few minutes to stay with her,"

"Thank you doctor," Damon looked back at Elena.

"I killed her, didn't I?" Damon held Elena's hand being careful with the wires on her veins.

"No, Lena, you didn't," Damon kissed her forehead. "The surgery was dangerous but our baby girl is fine…"

"Really?" Elena's eyes shone.

"Yeah, Elena, she is alive and healthy… You did a great job when she was in your belly," He smiled.

"My belly hurts…" She whispered holding his hand the strongest she could.

"I'm gonna call the doctor," Damon came back in a few minutes with the doctor.

"She needs to stay here in the ICU so we can have her in observation. Her heart stopped during the surgery and we can't risk anything happening to her again…" The doctor explained. "Elena, you're gonna feel some pain but that's normal and you're getting painkillers in your vein every three hours so you will get better faster…"

"I want my daughter…"

"I'm sorry but she can't come in here..." The doctor said. "You can see her as soon as you leave the ICU section,"

"Damon, have you seen her?" Elena asked slowly.

"Yeah," Damon said smiling at his wife. "I held her in my arms for a few seconds…"

"How is she?"

"She is beautiful, honey. In my opinion she is exactly like you..."

"You better leave now, Damon."

"No..." Elena begged.

"She is weak. She can't talk too much and she needs a lot of rest..."

"Take care of her, Damon..." It was all Elena said before the doctor asked Damon to leave and he did.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	22. Katherine

_**Chapter 22 - Katherine**_

Elena had been in the ICU room for three days and her situation was getting a lot better. After the surgery, she had a few more internal bleedings but nothing to really worry about. Because of the bleeding, she had already done two more surgeries but they both least less than two hours, as expected, and went great. Elena's heart was beating normally again and thankfully, she didn't need any more blood transfusions.

Elena still hadn't seen her baby but she knew she was healthy and beautiful, like Damon used to tell her every day. She was already talking normally and the pain in her belly was ceasing every day. She had only stayed in the ICU so she could stay in observation twenty-four hours a day. However, that day she was finally going to a normal room. Since she had just had a baby, she went to the maternity room, which was all pink since she had had a girl.

"Can I walk?" Elena asked the doctor.

Damon and the doctor were in the room with her. The doctor was giving her some instructions and Damon was just happy that his wife wasn't in any risk anymore.

"I can't stay in this bed any longer..." Elena said making the two men laugh. "I'm tired of lying in the bed,"

"Yes, you can walk. I just ask you not to go around walking by yourself. Go with your husband or even a nurse, but never alone,"

"Okay," Elena nodded.

"Elena, I'm gonna explain to you everything that happened in the surgery room when you came here three days ago after being hit by a car..." The doctor said. "You had internal bleeding in your uterus so the cesarean took longer than what we expect but your little girl was born healthy. She wasn't in the average of height and weight because she was born a few weeks before the due date but she didn't even need to stay in the incubator."

"Thank God,"

"After she was born, we had some problems dealing with you. We were thinking about everything we could do. The doctor that was working with me didn't want me to do a hysterectomy in you so we did some other things which caused more bleeding. Your heart stopped because you were losing too much blood in just a few time. It was a difficult surgery but thank God everything went great..."

"You didn't do the hysterectomy then?"

"No," The doctor said. "You can still have kids. You can have how many kids you want... I just recommend you to wait a few years until you have a second child so your body can be perfect for the baby,"

"Thank you doctor," Elena smiled. "Where is my daughter?"

"Doing her last exams... She will be here soon," He said. "I'll come back at night." Elena nodded and the doctor left.

"Why is it written Gilbert in my bracelet?" Elena laughed asking Damon.

"We haven't decided the name so the doctor asked for a last name because she needed to have a name so we could identify her,"

"Why didn't you say Salvatore?"

"Because you had said you wanted her to have your last name," Damon said. "Remember you told me you wanted her to born on a snowing day?" Elena nodded. "Well, it didn't snow the day she was born but it snowed on the day after..."

"When was she born? I don't remember the day and I have no idea of what day is today," Elena laughed.

"January fourth," Damon said. "Five days before her beautiful mother,"

"Oh my God my birthday is in two days!" Elena finally realized what day was that day.

"Yes, it is," Damon smiled sitting on the bed next to her. "Lena, do you wanna tell me about that night?"

"I almost got raped... That's all you need to know. All I want is to forget about that..."

"Okay..." Damon said putting her blankets aside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to walk,"

"Oh right,"

Elena placed her barefoot on the floor and then stood up holding one of Damon's hands.

"Can you stand by yourself?"

"Yes," Elena smiled letting go of his hand.

"Now, walk to me," Damon walked some steps back and extended his hands to Damon in case she needed to hold somewhere.

"Oh my God, it is so great to be walking again..."

"Lena, your parents are coming to New York. They could only find a ticket to come on the tenth so they will get here on the eleventh morning..."

"Why did you tell them?"

"I had to warn your mother, babe," Damon explained. "Don't you think she needed to know?"

"Yeah, but you included my father in it,"

"He is coming, Elena, that definitely is something..."

"You should have told me you were going to tell him to come to New York,"

"You don't need to talk to him if you don't want to,"

"Oh sure, I'm gonna pretend my dad doesn't exist and that he isn't at my apartment as a guest," Elena said ironic.

"Let's not fight about this, okay?" Damon asked. "Your mom is worried about you and there was no way she was going to stay in Bulgaria with her daughter being hospitalized in the United States! She would tell your father herself anyway,"

"I'm sorry... I overreacted,"

"Can I come in?" A nurse appeared on the door.

"Sure, come on in," Damon said helping Elena to get comfortable on the bed again.

"Baby girl has already met daddy... It's time to meet mommy now," The nurse smiled bringing their little girl in her arms.

She was wrapped in a white blanket and Elena still couldn't see her.

"I'm finally meeting her..." Elena said happy. "I'm finally meeting her!"

"Hold her," The nurse placed the baby girl in Elena's arms and helped her make her daughter comfortable. "See?" The nurse smiled. "It's easy,"

"She is beautiful..." A happy tear fell from Elena's eye.

"Yes, she is..." Damon said. "You had to wait three days to meet her but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Elena smiled.

"I told her she looked like you," Damon caressed his daughter's blonde hair.

"She has blue eyes," Elena couldn't stop crying. "I can't believe she has your eyes!"

"I told you she would freak out when she saw the color of her eyes," Damon laughed talking to the nurse.

"You can't imagine how much I prayed for her to have your eyes," Elena said.

"Well, her eyes are a little darker than mine,"

"But they're still blue," Elena said.

"I'm happy you're happy,"

"How would I not be happy? I can finally see and hold my daughter, she is beautiful, healthy and perfect and she has her father's ocean blue eyes... I couldn't ask for anything more," Elena smiled and Damon hugged his crying wife.

"I love you, Elena,"

"I love you too, Damon," Elena looked at Damon and he placed his lips on hers, kissing her.

"She needs to eat," The nurse said. "Do you know how to breastfeed?" Elena nodded saying no. "Open the buttons of your hospital gown and give her one of your nipples." Elena did it and the baby girl quickly took her mother's nipple in her mouth. "When you breastfeed, make sure you both are comfortable and always hold her tightly against you... Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all..."

"That's perfect. If it hurts, you have to tell a doctor right away." Elena nodded. "I'm gonna let you three alone... Enjoy your daughter," Damon and Elena smiled and the nurse left.

"I'm so relieved that you're both okay..." Damon said kissing his wife's lips.

"She has your eyes..." Elena couldn't stop crying.

"Are you really going to keep saying that?" Damon laughed. "I can see her eyes..."

"Yeah,"

"I didn't tell you that because I wanted you to see for your own..." Damon smiled.

"She is so cute while drinking the milk," Elena mentioned. "Her mouth is so small and she is so careful..."

"People usually say it hurts,"

"It doesn't... It feels really good," Elena smiled.

"She really is beautiful while she is drinking milk," Damon caressed their baby's face while she kept sucking on Elena's nipple.

"We finally had a baby, Damon,"

"Our lives are going to change a lot... For better," Damon smiled kissing her.

"Did you register her?" Elena asked caressing the few blonde hair her baby had.

"Of course not, Lena, we haven't decided the name yet..."

"I thought you had chosen it..."

"I would never name her without talking to you... But before we decide, Elena, some people came to see you..."

"Can we come in?" She heard that woman's voice she would be able to recognize anywhere in the world.

"Caroline!" Elena said happy.

"Damon promised me he would call me the day she was born so I could come..." Caroline said kissing Elena's cheek. "Oh God, she is so beautiful!" Elena was still breastfeeding her daughter but Caroline could see the baby's girl face. "And she has your eyes, Damon!"

"Why is it such a big deal that she has blue eyes?" Damon laughed.

"You really don't know your wife, do you?" Caroline said. "She wanted more than anything for her daughter to have your eyes," She explained. "Aww, I think she is the cutest baby ever!"

"Thank you," They said at the same time.

"You are the first one to see her outside me and Damon..." Elena said smiling. "That's what a good godmother is,"

"What about me?" Tyler walked inside the bedroom.

"When did this happen?" Elena asked surprised. "Are you two dating or am I crazy?"

"We are dating..." Tyler said hugging Caroline from behind.

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you guys!" Elena said. "I wish I could hug you two now,"

"Don't worry, Elena..." Caroline smiled. "Damon told us you almost died... How are you feeling now?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I can't wait to go home with my husband and my little girl."

"Wait," Damon said. "Caroline is going to be her godmother since when?"

"She is my sister," Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I promised her she would be the godmother of our first kid," She said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but with a godmother like Caroline, she will turn into a shopaholic before she even completes five years old," Damon said and they all laughed.

"My goddaughter will love me and my sense of fashion, Damon," Caroline laughed. "Besides, your wife is as shopaholic as me,"

"Oh God, as long as you two don't turn her into a Barbie or something, it's fine,"

"If you're complaining so much you should have made a boy in your wife then,"

"I love my baby girl," Damon said. "She is my little princess..." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Moreover, in a few years, I'm really going to make a boy in this belly," Damon said caressing Elena's belly.

"Just wait, okay?" Elena said and they laughed. "Our daughter is only three days old and you're already thinking about getting me pregnant again..."

"What is her name?" Tyler asked and Damon looked at Elena.

"We haven't decided it yet..." Damon said. "During the pregnancy we couldn't agree in any name," They laughed. "But Elena is gonna be the one to choose it..."

"You don't want the name I do..."

"What is it?" Caroline asked. "As her Godmother, I'm giving my opinion,"

"Katherine..." Elena said.

"Alright, you wanna name your kid after a psychotic bitch you played when you were young..."

"Guys, I love this name and Damon and I started getting more intimate because of Katherine..."

"You two fell in love by the end of season one. You told us that... It had nothing to do with Katherine." Caroline said.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Tyler finally said something.

"Thank you, Tyler," Elena smiled at him. "You're a lot nicer than your girlfriend," She played.

"Thank you," He laughed. "It's a powerful name... Way better than Elena, in my opinion,"

"See?" Elena looked at Damon. "Someone who finally agrees with me," Damon laughed.

"She is gonna be named Katherine." Damon said and the three adults looked at him surprised since he didn't even think about his decision.

"Yeah, Katherine is a beautiful and powerful name, like Tyler said, and the love of my life loves it so much, this is gonna be the name of our daughter..." Damon said taking his daughter in his arms.

The little girl had just finished drinking the milk and Damon picked her up so Elena could get more comfortable without the baby in her arms.

"You two are perfect..." Caroline said.

"Come here," Elena opened her arms. "You two," She pointed to Caroline and Tyler. "I can hug you two now,"

As they approached Elena, she hugged them at the same time and then looked at Tyler.

"She will give you more work than you can imagine,"

"Hm, I've already seen a little... I think my wallet has been opened more by her in three weeks than by me in months," Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"He gave me this dress," Caroline turned to show Elena her pink dress.

"Chanel?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Caroline smiled. "I was supposed to give you two good news, Elena," She said. "One you've found out by yourself,"

"Katherine what?" Tyler asked cutting Caroline off.

"Hey!" Caroline screamed and then realized she shouldn't have screamed since Damon was trying to make her sleep. "Sorry," She said shutting her own mouth with her had. "I was just nervous you interrupted me,"

"Damon, how do you handle the PMS?" Tyler turned to Damon and he laughed.

"Well, Elena's PMS is a short period of time... During this time I do everything she wants,"

"Hey!" Elena said. "You should talk about my personal stuff,"

"Elena, every single human being in this whole planet can tell when you're on PMS," Damon laughed and Elena looked at him with her killing look. "One more thing, sex really helps sometimes... Elena is nervous and sometimes angry and the sex gets rough and wild and,"

"Give me my daughter," Elena ordered interrupting him. "Give me my daughter if you're really gonna talk about what we do in bed... You're not gonna do it holding her so she can listen to you,"

"I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore,"

"Tyler, you go first." Elena asked.

"Her first name is Katherine. What about the rest?"

"Katherine Grace Salvatore..." Elena said.

"What about the Gilbert?" Damon asked surprised. "You said you want your family name..."

"You are my family, Damon," Elena pulled him into a kiss. "I took the Salvatore when we got married and that's the name we share so our daughter will have it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, my daughter will be a Salvatore," Elena smiled and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

"Aww," Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline," Elena turned to her friend. "Now you can tell me what you wanted to say,"

"I'm moving to New York!" She jumped happy.

"What?" Elena practically jumped out of the bed because of happiness.

"Tyler was cast for a trilogy," She said. "It will be shot in New York, Boston and Washington... He bought an apartment here in New York and we're going to live together," Caroline explained. "I love Paris but I hate living there... I have no family or friends there and I'm not working so I can move to wherever I want," She said. "Since my best friend lives in New York with my beautiful goddaughter, I'm moving to this amazing city,"

"That's the best news someone could ever give me," Elena pulled her into a hug.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"May I come in?" Zoey opened the door. "Hm, I can see someone has many visits," She smiled.

"Do we need to leave?" Tyler asked holding Caroline's hand.

"No, that's fine," Zoey said. "I just came here to say that the baby can go home already," She smiled.

"Doctor, can't she stay a few more days?" Damon asked. "I don't know when Elena will be able to go home and I'm staying with her here,"

"I think she can," Zoey said. "I'll ask a nurse to bring a crib so she can sleep in... The good part is that she will stay all the time with her parents. There won't be a a nurse taking her from you all the time,"

"Thank you, Zoey,"

[...]

"I made her sleep," Elena whispered smiling from ear to ear when Damon walked into the bedroom.

"See?" Damon smiled. "I told you you knew how to do it,"

Elena was still carrying Katherine in her arms and approaching his girls, he kissed Elena on the lips and then bent down to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"I just talked to your doctor. He is gonna come check on you and if everything is okay, you can go home today."

"Thank God!" Elena said. "It's my birthday and I'm in a hospital..."

"Your gift is at home, by the way..." Damon mentioned.

"Actually, my gift is in my arms," Elena smiled looking at her daughter.

"Well, then there is another one waiting for you at home,"

Elena placed Katherine on the hospital crib and sat on the bed. Damon was sitting on the armchair next to the bed and was looking through the photos he had in his camera.

"Look, this is her first picture," Damon showed Elena the picture he had taken inside the nursery when he saw his daughter for the first time. "She was sleeping when I first saw her..."

"She was so little," Elena said gazing the picture.

"Yes... She got some weight and a few height during the days you couldn't see her..."

Elena took the camera so she could see all the pictures he had taken and she realized he had taken more than a hundred pictures. There were pictures of Damon and Katherine, Elena and Katherine and one of Caroline holding her goddaughter.

"You're more than happy that Caroline is moving to New York, aren't you?"

"Can you imagine?" Elena's eyes glittered. "I mean, it's gonna be amazing!" She said. "She is going to live in the 47th street, which is not the closest street to our place but even though, it's perfect!"

"It will," Damon smiled.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	23. Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 23 – Home Sweet Home**_

"Is everything in the right place at home, honey?" Elena asked.

Elena and Damon were in the elevator going up to their apartment. Katherine was in Elena's arms, dressed on her warmer clothes and a warm blanket was above her small body and Elena's arms since it was cold and snowing outside.

"Yes, babe, everything is ready…" Damon smiled.

Damon was carrying his daughter's baby bag on his shoulder and was holding Elena's bag. The door of the elevator opened and they walked into their living room. He placed all the bags on the floor and removed the blanket from Katherine.

"I need to change her," Elena said. "Before she starts crying again,"

"Okay, babe, I'm gonna be at the kitchen," Damon smiled at her and Elena nodded.

Elena went straight to Katherine's room and placed her daughter on the changing table. With one hand holding her baby on the table, Elena took the disposable diaper and opened it, placing half of it under her baby. She then opened the one she was wearing and threw it away. Elena cleaned Katherine putting the cream on her so she wouldn't get any infection and changed her diaper the way the nurse had taught her.

Elena dressed Katherine in her clothes and then placed her daughter in the crib. Going to the bathroom, she washed her hands and since she was there, she stopped in her bedroom and left her coat there, staying just with her sweat pants and a tank top.

"Let's go, baby," Elena smiled taking Katherine from the crib.

Walking into the kitchen, she smelled the food Damon was cooking. She knew exactly what that was. Her favorite tomato sauced spaghetti.

"It's almost ready…" Damon warned her.

Damon was wearing an apron above his clothes and was checking the pasta on the oven. Elena sat at the balcony with Katherine laid in her arms. Elena was caressing her daughter's face softly and Damon started serving the food.

"It's not your favorite food but it's what I could cook fast for your birthday…" Damon said a little bit sad.

"Don't be sad, Damon. This is perfect…" Elena smiled. "I've just got back from the hospital after giving birth and almost dying. Having this dinner with you right here is way better than going out…"

Damon turned off the lights and lighted a few candles putting it across the table so Katherine wouldn't be any closer of the flames. Katherine was on Elena's legs being held by her mother by her left arm. Elena started eating with her right hand when Katherine started crying.

Elena placed her fork on the edge of the plate and put her t-shirt a little down, giving Katherine her left nipple. She used her hand to help her catch the nipple and soon Katherine started drinking the milk.

"I'm gonna take your present," Damon smiled standing up.

"Damon, I told you not to give me anything…" Elena said when he came back holding a black box.

"I'm impressed you really thought I would let your birthday go by without giving you any present…" Damon laughed sitting in front of her again. "Here," He handed her the black box. "Happy birthday,"

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena's eyes shone when she opened the box.

Elena looked at the white gold necklace inside the box. The necklace had the pendant of a little girl, whose dress was light pink. She was speechless at the perfection of such jewelry and when she thought it couldn't get any more perfect, Elena noticed there was a _K_ craved behind the little girl.

"This is beautiful," Her eyes were now full of tears. "Can you put it on my neck?"

"Sure," Damon stood up and placed the necklace on her neck. Elena pulled him down and kissed his lips.

"It's perfect, Damon," Elena smiled. "I loved it!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Damon smiled back. "I went to the jewelry this morning to get the _K_ craved..."

"It really was a surprise for me," She said. "You always give me clothes, shoes or jewelry but I haven't thought it would be some related to her..."

"If we have any more kids, I will add the pendants to your necklace,"

"It's amazing..." Elena caressed his hand above the table.

"Caroline and Tyler are coming," Damon said. "They will be here in one hour..."

"Alright," Elena said. "Katherine will be already asleep by then,"

"She is hungry right now, isn't she?" Damon laughed looking at his daughter, who was still eating. "You've been breastfeeding her for quite a while now,"

"Yeah, she is... It's good that she keeps quiet while she is eating otherwise I wouldn't be able to eat,"

When Elena and Damon finished having dinner, Katherine had already finished eating. Damon was carrying his daughter and Elena was washing the dishes.

"Is there anything you want to do before they get here?" Damon asked walking back and forth with Katherine in his arms.

"Yeah, I need to take a shower..." Elena said drying her hand with the dish's towel.

"Go take your shower then," Damon smiled. "I'll put Katherine to sleep,"

"Okay, but if you plan on letting her in her room, check the windows because I was feeling cold when I went there to change her... Maybe turn on the heater."

"I will do it," Damon smiled.

Damon was walking back and forth around Katherine's room and was singing a baby's song he had seen in a movie a couple of weeks back. Katherine was looking at Damon, with her blue eyes fixed on him.

"You're so beautiful," Damon whispered caressing the little hair she had. "Daddy is so happy with you, baby,"

Katherine's hand was holding one of his fingers the strongest she could but then she started letting go of it slowly, falling asleep. When she fell asleep, Damon placed her inside the crib and covered her with a small but warm blanket. She couldn't have too much weight on her so the blanket was very light, special for babies. Sliding away the white curtains, Damon checked if there was any wind coming to the room through the window and then turned on the heater just a little bit so the room wouldn't get cold.

Damon rested his arms on the grid of the crib and kept gazing his baby daughter. He couldn't even explain how happy he was. A few days back he couldn't have lost both of his precious girls and in that moment, she was feeling like the happiest man in the world.

After a few minutes, Damon looked back at the door having heard a noise coming from there. He saw Elena was standing at the door, with her body against the wall. She was looking happily at the moment between father and daughter.

"Is she asleep?" Elena whispered.

Elena had taken a shower and was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, which the sleeves stopped at her elbow.

"Yes," Damon smiled looking back at his sleeping baby.

Elena approached him and touched his back, looking at Katherine sleeping in the crib.

"Let's go to the living room," Elena said. "We better let the room quiet so she can sleep,"

"Sure," Damon smiled and interlaced their hands. "Take the baby monitor from the closet..."

[...]

Elena and Damon were on the couch of their living room. Elena was sitting on her legs, which were on the couch. They were passionately kissing and their hands were interlaced above her leg.

"Hm," Elena moaned against his lips when Damon started passing his hand on her leg.

"You can't imagine how much I miss you," Damon said kissing her neck.

"Damon, you know I can't do it," Elena said separating their lips. "The doctor said I should wait two months before I have sex again..." She explained. "And to be honest, I'm not even considering having it now,"

"I understand it, Lena," Damon said meeting her lips with his. "I'm just mentioning I miss you,"

"Come here," Putting her hand behind his neck, Elena pulled him to her and kissed him.

As soon as their tongues met, the kiss started getting hotter and Damon's hand began to travel down her t-shirt, turning on both of them, the doorbell rang. They broke the kiss right away and Elena stood up to get the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Caroline said smiling when Elena opened the door.

Elena smiled back at her and Caroline handed her a chocolate cupcake.

"Thank you, Care," Elena smiled hugging her friend and taking the cupcake.

"Happy Birthday, Elena," Tyler said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Tyler..."

"Here," Caroline handed her two shop bags.

One of them was pink and it had a baby boy and a baby girl on it. The other one was a red bag with ChristDamon Louboutin written on it.

"Care!" Elena said surprised

"It took me a few days but I bought a present for my beautiful granddaughter,"

"Okay, but you didn't need to give me anything and you still bought me expensive shoes..."

"My sister deserves the best!" Caroline said. "Aren't you going to open it?" She insisted.

"Calm down, Caroline," Elena laughed.

Elena sat down on the couch and opened the red bag first. She opened the box and took the black high heels from it.

"It's beautiful!" Elena smiled at Caroline. "Thanks,"

"Oh my God, I loved your necklace!" Caroline's eyes shone when she noticed the necklace Elena was wearing.

"Damon just gave me,"

"It's amazing!"

"Thank you..." Elena opened the baby's shop bag and took a dress from it and a teddy bear.

"I was going to buy something for babies between one and three months but I fell in love with this dress," Caroline explained.

"Aww, this is so cute," Damon said. "Thank you, Care," He smiled.

"Where is she, by the way?" Tyler asked.

"She is sleeping,"

"Do you guys remember the last time we were all reunited? Back in Atlanta when the show was about to end?" Caroline asked bringing up some memories.

"Gosh, I'm almost sure that night was the biggest mistake of my life," Elena said and the others couldn't help but laugh. "I was lucky I didn't get pregnant that night…"

"_Okay, truth or dare!" Caroline yelled walking into the room holding a box with ten beers inside._

"_Caroline, no…" Stefan said._

_Stefan was sitting on the couch together with Meredith and Alaric was by her side. Damon was sitting on an armchair and Elena was sitting on his lap. They were kissing so passionately that they didn't even listen to a single word the others were saying._

"_And that include both of you," Caroline ordered pulling Elena's face away from Damon's._

"_C'mon Caroline, you know everything about us," Damon complained._

"_No, I don't. First of all, you two are really going to play. Second, if you two want to keep with this whole kissing and touching thing, that's why beds are for and you can find some upstairs. Third, it's gonna be fun and there is a lot of alcohol here…" Caroline explained._

"_Are you sure you wanna play this while drinking beer?" Bonnie asked._

"_You're going to get drunk and you'll tell us stuff you would never tell if you ever sober," Tyler said._

"_I'm an open book dear,"_

"_We then have four girls and four boys," Caroline counted. "Yeah, that's a great number." They all sat on the floor, making a circle and Tyler placed a bottle in the middle of them. "Alright, top of the bottle asks the question and bottom of the bottle answers it," Caroline explained._

"_You start Caroline," Damon said._

_Caroline turned the bottle and after a few minutes of anxiety of who would be the first to answer to the truth or dare, the bottle stopped spinning. The bottle stopped with Alaric asking a question to Caroline._

"_Haha it turned against you," Damon couldn't help but laugh at Caroline._

"_Keep doing this and you'll regret your entire life when I get to ask you a question…"_

_"_If_you get to ask me something, Caroline,_if_!" Damon played with her getting an angry look from the blonde girl._

_"Is anybody going to listen to me?" Alaric said and when everyone finally shut up, he looked at Caroline asking "Truth or dare?"_

_"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"_

_"What kind of question is this?" Caroline asked surprised._

_"Boy's kind," Damon provoked her even more even though he knew it would not end well._

_"Seventeen," Caroline said._

_Alaric spun the bottle and it ended up with Damon asking Alaric._

_"The bottle loves me," Alaric laughed._

_"Truth or dare?" Damon asked._

_"Truth,"_

_"If you could hook up with any of the girls that are here, who would it be?"_

_"My Gosh! It isn't a sex game..." Caroline complained._

_"That's easy," Alaric said. "Elena,"_

_"Did you really said that at her boyfriend's face?" Stefan couldn't stop laughing._

_"Well, I had to say the truth right?" He said drinking his beer._

_Damon span the bottle the next time and it ended up with Caroline asking Elena. Elena glanced at Alaric and blinked one eye to him sensually._

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth," Elena asked scared of what she could get as a dare._

_"Since the men decided this is a sex game..." Caroline started. "Have you ever had sex with Damon somewhere besides a bed, a couch, a shower or in a car? If yes, where was it?"_

_"Yes, in the sea..."_

_"Hm, that's hot!" Alaric said staring at Damon and looking at Elena's boobs._

_"Stop trying to picture my girlfriend naked!" Damon said._

_After one hour and a half playing truth or dare, twenty eight beer had already been emptied and were in the trash. They were already a little bit drunk but the game was still going on._

_When the bottle was span again, it ended up with Tyler asking Elena._

_"Oh God, I don't think I have any more truths to tell..." Elena said._

_"Dare is always an option," Alaric said._

_"Okay, dare," Elena said._

_"I dare you to kiss Caroline,"_

_"WHAT?!" Elena, Damon and Caroline said at the same time, the three looking at Tyler shocked._

_"This is your dare!" Tyler said. "I had to stay on the coffee table and strip 'til I was only on my underwear! You just have to kiss Caroline,"_

_"Alright," Elena said and crawled to Caroline._

_Elena looked at her and then placed her lips against Caroline's. They stayed like there for a few seconds and then Tyler yelled asking for tongue and they did it._

_"That is so hot!" Alaric and Tyler said at the same time._

_"I'm sorry," Elena looked at Damon._

_"Actually, that was kinda hot," Damon laughed and Elena looked at him shocked._

_"Kinda?" Alaric said. "That was very hot!"_

_"Alaric, I like you and stuff but can't you stop picturing my girlfriend naked and getting turned on when she kisses a woman?"_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"Haha," Caroline started laughing when the bottle was spun and she got to ask Damon a question._

_"Truth," Damon said before Caroline could even plan a way to get a dare from him._

_"Hmm, let me think," She said thinking. "Is Elena good in bed?"_

_"What the hell?" Elena asked surprised._

_"He can't lie right now,"_

_"Are you trying to ruin our relationship?" Elena asked sad._

_"No, I just want him to answer because I know he doesn't want since he will never do anything to destroy your relationship..."_

_"Stop arguing!" Damon yelled._

_"Elena is awesome in bed, Caroline. She knows what she is doing..."_

_Damon looked at Elena and smiled at her. They were all pretty drunk by then and they wouldn't remember much of that night. Damon approached his girlfriend and kissed her passionately, leaning over her until her back touched the carpet._

_"Get a room!" Stefan yelled._

_Damon stood up and pulled her up, walking with her upstairs. They were in Caroline's house and they were so drunk they walked into the first room they found on the second floor. Not Caroline's room though. Damon threw Elena on the bed and started kissing her lips, cheek, chin and then her neck. He placed kisses all over her neck and removed her blouse in a matter of seconds._

_"Damon..." Elena moaned._

_Damon threw her blouse and her jeans on the floor and Elena removed his shirt after turning them on bed. She sat on his thighs and kissed his lips. She started going down his body, kissing his entire chest and Damon couldn't stop moaning underneath her._

_Elena undid the flat of his jeans and quickly, it was on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Damon turned them again on the bed and began to suck on her nipple._

_"Oh, Damon!" She yelled._

_"I can't wait anymore,"_

_Damon was breathing heavily against her lips and then he kissed her lips driving her crazy. When their tongues touched, they started playing coordinated and running his hand down her curves, Damon put his hand inside her panties and started caressing her there._

_"Oh God!" Elena yelled in pleasure._

_"Can we skip the foreplay?" Damon asked desperate to have her._

_"Of course not," Elena said._

_"You're being mean," Damon said putting two fingers inside of her. "You know how horny I am..."_

_"Damon," Elena moaned kissing him._

_Damon's fingers were moving inside of her and Elena was going crazy. Damon was still in his underwear but his hard member was fighting to get out of there. Damon kissed her boobs, her belly and then started kissing her pussy whilst his fingers were still touching her G-spot._

_"Oh yeah, yeah," Elena moaned feeling his tongue in her pussy. "Oh oh oh oh oooooh," She groaned having her first orgasm of the night._

_Licking and swallowing her liquid, Damon cleaned her pussy and sat on the bed removing his underwear. He started stroking his member and then he felt Elena's hands on each of his shoulders. She bit his earlobe and then began to kiss his neck. Elena noticed he had increased the strokes on his member and placed her hand above his._

_"Treat him gently," Elena moaned against his ear._

_Damon took off his hand from his member and it stood still, hard an erect. Elena got his hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it up and down._

_"Oh Elena," Without taking his hands off his member, Elena kneeled on the floor and took his balls in her mouth while stroking his member._

_"That's it, Elena, I can't take it anymore!" Damon yelled and his member, which Elena was pointing to his chest so she could have plenty access to his balls, started shooting his semen all over his body._

_Elena then touched his chest, forcing him to lie on his back and kept her hand there so he wouldn't sit again._

_"I'm not finished..." Elena said._

_Elena put all his cock in her mouth and she licked and sucked it until Damon's voice was low of all the screaming. She was deep throating his cock and he ha his hand on the back of her head so she wouldn't stop. Elena's eyes were closed and she was really enjoying the blow job she was giving him. She was sucking his cock and massaging his balls when she felt spits of cum in her mouth. Wanting more, Elena increased the movements._

_"Oh God, Elena..." Damon moaned._

_Damon knew he was going to come anytime soon so he began to push Elena's head against him so he would touch her throat with his member. Elena didn't complain and started being as rough as him. She felt Damon's cock pulsating and he then shot his sperm all over her face and in her mouth. Elena swallowed it all smiling at him._

_"Use me, Damon, treat me like your whore,"_

_"What?" Damon asked shocked._

_"Yeah, I'm drunk anyway,"_

_Elena laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs to him. Her shaved pussy was completely exposed and he couldn't help but start fingering her again. That time, he added four fingers at once and he moved so fast she came in a matter of seconds. The bed was soaking wet and Damon turned her in bed, putting her on his top, with her sitting on his face._

_"Suck my dick," He spanked her ass and Elena was loving that._

_Elena bent down and took his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking its entire length. She was sucking him when he put one finger inside her ass and started playing with it while sucking her pussy._

_"Oh my God!" Elena yelled in pleasure._

_"Elena..." He moaned when she bit the tip of his cock._

_"Cum, Damon, in my mouth!"_

_"Elena, oh my, this is so good!" He yelled._

_After he came in her mouth, he positioned himself between her legs and pushed his entire cock inside her pussy at once._

_"Watching you and Caroline kiss made me so horny!" Damon said._

_"I can see that," Elena said._

_Damon thrust in her and began to move in and out. They didn't have any condoms but that wouldn't be a problem at that time. They continue to have sex and Damon was going deep inside of her._

_"Oh Damon," Damon pulled out when he was about to come and shot his load all over her belly._

_Elena started rubbing her pussy so she would cum soon but she didn't have to do much because when Damon shot more sperm inside of her, her body released and she came. Her liquid fall on the bed and Damon kept trusting more and more not knowing he was going so roughly it was beginning to hurt her. He turned her on the bed and made she stay doggy style. Elena tried to stop him but it was too late and he was already penetrating her ass with his finger while his cock was moving in and out of her pussy._

_"Damon... Anal hurts,"_

_"It'll bring you pleasure after the pain," He said and changed the hole._

_Elena yelled the loudest she could when she felt his almost nine inch long hard cock in her ass. Damon moved inside of her and massaged her boobs. He was moving fast and Elena couldn't stop screaming in pain but then she started feeling the pleasure._

_"You're so tight!" Damon yelled spreading her ass open._

_Damon then began to change the holes. He fucked her ass and then entered her pussy when she less expected it. Elena's liquid was mixing with his sperm and the wet sheets were making noise with all their movements._

_"Oooh," Elena yelled cumming when she felt his member in her ass again._

_"I'm cumming!" Damon yelled back._

_"I think we should go back downstairs, Damon," Elena said._

_"No, I'm happy here..."_

_"Me too, but we need to go,"_

_They dressed in her clothes and went down the stairs to find everyone looking at them._

_"Don't you know how to be quiet?" Caroline laughed._

_"Sorry," They said together._

_"We're going to watch a movie," Caroline said. "Take the couch, you two," She pointed to Elena and Damon._

"That night was so fun," Tyler said.

"Damon and I were drunk like hell!" Elena laughed. "Thank God I changed a lot after we got married…"

"Speaking about alcohol, do you wanna drink something?" Damon asked. "Maybe some beers,"

"Yeah, that would be good," Tyler said and Caroline nodded.

Damon had just taken the beers and they were talking about Tyler and Caroline moving to New York when Katherine started crying. Elena made her move to leave the couch but Damon stopped her.

"Let this with me," Damon smiled at her and stood up walking to Katherine's room.

"Oh my God how cute was that?" Caroline said impressed when Damon left.

"We're both over the moon with her but Damon has been doing everything for both me and her,"

Elena was sitting on a couch and Tyler and Caroline were sitting on the couch in front of the one Elena was on. Tyler's arm was over Caroline shoulder and their hands were interlaced.

"You deserve this, Elena," Caroline said. "You've always wanted a family…"

"Yeah, I'm so happy…"

"What about work?" Tyler asked. "Don't you need to stay with Katherine?"

"I'm quitting the show… I work too much on this series and I don't want to leave my daughter with a nanny or something. I'm her mother and I'm going to take care of her. I'll have to shoot three more episodes though, just for them to explain and do everything they need for me to leave the show,"

"You're doing the right thing, Elena," Caroline said. "Do you have milk?"

"Yeah, a lot," Elena said. "The doctor said it's pretty good because I won't have to give her artificial milk…"

"Lena," Damon walked into the living room with Katherine still crying in his arms. "She doesn't stop crying!"

"Give her to me," Elena extended her arms to him and Katherine stopped crying as soon as she got comfortable in her mother's arms.

"That isn't fair!" Damon complained making them laugh.

"She wanted her mother, Damon…" Caroline said laughing. "Is she hungry?"

"No, I breastfeed her before putting her to sleep," Elena explained. "She probably started crying because she woke up and she was alone in her room…"

"She is so cute and beautiful!" Tyler said. "How can such a beautiful baby cry that much?"

"Babies cry because of everything, Mike," Caroline explained.

"Can I hold her, Elena?" Caroline asked after she noticed Katherine was calmer.

"Sure," Elena smiled giving Katherine to Caroline. "I'm going to the bathroom since you're staying with her," She said standing up.

Damon went to the kitchen to pick up some food and some more beers and Tyler and Caroline were left alone with Katherine in the living room. Tyler was next to Caroline and she was moving her arms slowly so the baby girl wouldn't start crying.

"I know it's early to think about that but do you want one?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Tyler smiled caressing Katherine's hair. "I've always thought Elena and Damon would be a couple for years but look at them now. They have a daughter... It's so beautiful to see that they have started a family and they are so happy with her,"

"Babies usually bring a lot of happiness to couples... It's great to see how these little human beings can bring so much happiness into a couple's lives..." Caroline said. "Elena and Damon are over the moon and they are capable of anything to protect their little girl..."

"Yes, they are," He said. "I can see Damon will have my problems with his credit card by this time of the year,"

"Why would I have problems with my credit card?" Damon said walking into the living room.

"You have a daughter now... You're gonna spend much more money on Christmas. Then, she was born on a few days before your wife, which means that right after Christmas you're going to have to buy birthday presents for both of your girls," Tyler explained.

"Man, I haven't thought about that," Damon said shocked.

"You will be fine, Damon," Caroline said. "You're always giving Elena amazing gifts! You're gonna give nice things to your daughter too..."

"Caroline, we better get going," Tyler said.

"So soon?" Elena asked sad.

"Yeah, we have lots of stuff to do at our new place tomorrow in the morning so we should get some rest," Tyler explained.

"Do you need some help?" Elena asked. "Mike, you know Caroline is not much of a person who does domestic work..."

"Elena, you just had a baby!" Tyler said. "You got home from the hospital today. The only thing you have to do is stay home with your baby girl and your husband,"

"Okay," Elena laughed. "Thanks for coming, guys,"

"I'm gonna miss you so much, little girl," Caroline said kissing her forehead. "Your godmother will come back soon, okay?" She smiled. "I promise you..."

"You can come anytime you want, Care," Elena said taking Katherine from Caroline's arms.

"Good night!" Caroline and Tyler said and entered in the elevator.

[...]

_"Look daddy!" Katherine screamed going down the slide._

_Elena and Damon were sitting on a bench of the playground next to where the other parents were. Their hands were interlaced and they were happy to see Katherine was having fun with the other kids._

"_You did great, honey," Damon screamed smiling at her._

_"Which one is your kid?" A nice woman asked Elena. "Mine is the blonde girl in the blue dress," She pointed to her daughter_

_"Mine is the brunette wearing sweat pants and the Mickey t-shirt," Elena answered. "They are playing together..."_

_"How old is she?"_

_"Three," Elena smiled._

_"Mine too," The woman said. "Lisa comes here pretty often but she is not so good at making friends..."_

_"Katherine and her really got along,"_

_"Yeah, your daughter seems to be really cool." The woman said. "Does she go to kindergarten?"_

_"No, not yet," Elena said. "Her godmother takes care of her when my husband and I are working..."_

_"She seems good at making friends,"_

_"Mommy," Katherine called Elena trying to sit on the bench._

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

_"I want an ice cream,"_

_"Come with me," Damon said. "Daddy is going to but you one,"_

_"I wanna play more," Katherine complained._

_"You can play more, sweetheart... What ice cream flavor do you want?"_

_"Chocolate, daddy!" Katherine rolled her blue eyes. "Of course..."_

_Elena followed Katherine with her eyes and when Katherine sat on the swing, Elena put his attention back to the woman she was talking to._

_"Do you want help?" A man asked Katherine after seeing the difficult she was having on moving the swing and she nodded._

_Elena was looking at her daughter for that distance but was checking on her every two minutes. Damon was across the street buying the ice cream their daughter had asked and when Elena noticed, the playground was empty except for Katherine, Lisa and the man._

_"Katherine!" Damon screamed showing her the ice cream and sat on the bench._

Damon was laid on the bed with his back against the headboard and when he looked at his wife, Elena was smiling. Elena's dream was perfect and she couldn't help but smile. She was already sleep but Damon was awake, with his lamp on and was reading a book. Every fifteen minutes Damon went to Katherine's bedroom to check if everything was okay. But suddenly, Elena's dream started turning into a nightmare and she couldn't stop moving on the bed.

_"Sweetie, come with me, I'm gonna buy you an ice cream like you want..." The man said extending his hand to her._

_"My dad is buying me one,"_

_"Just one?" He said._

_"Come, Kath!" Elena yelled standing up._

_Elena was walking to Katherine's direction when the man picked up Katherine in his arms and she started crying._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"_

_"Mommy!" Katherine yelled crying._

_"Let go of her!" Elena said trying to pull Katherine from his arms. "Damon!" Elena turned and yelled to her husband._

_When she turned back, the man was entering in a car with Katherine._

_"Katherine!" Elena yelled._

"Elena!" Damon woke her up and Elena couldn't stop shivering.

"Katherine..."

"She is in her bedroom," Damon hugged Elena trying to calm her down. "What is going on?"

"I had this dream... Where the man that wanted to rape me took Katherine from us,"

"This is probably a trauma, babe, but everything is fine..." Damon kissed the top of her head. "It will go away after some time and Katherine is okay. Don't worry."

"But," Elena sobbed. "It was horrible... I couldn't move and no one could listen to me. It was like I was stuck in some crystal box. I could see how he threw Katherine in the car and how he was hurting her but I couldn't do anything!"

"It was just a dream, Lena..."

"I know," She cried. "Otherwise I would have kicked that man's ass and his balls so much he wouldn't even remember his name afterwards." Damon couldn't help but laugh.

Elena couldn't stop crying and Damon hugged her, placing her head on his chest and caressed her hair. Suddenly, he stood up and pulled Elena up with him. She looked at him confused but he didn't say anything. They walked into Katherine's bedroom and she was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Look at her," Damon whispered. "She is fine," He interlaced their hands and they kept gazing their daughter. "I will never let anything bad happen to you two, Elena,"

"It was just a fright..."

"Lena, you're a mother now. You can't just freak out with a dream you had. You have to be strong and protect your baby. You are everything for her. You give her the milk she needs, the kindness she needs, you take care of her when she cries... That's it for now but as she will start growing up, you'll have many other tasks to do. I know you will never let anything happen to her but you can't live thinking that something like what happened in your dream will really happen to her..."

"You're right," Elena dried the tears. "I have to be strong,"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	24. Bulgaria

_**Chapter 24 - Bulgaria**_

It was about three o'clock when the phone started ringing. Damon was changing Katherine while Elena was putting in the closet everything Katherine had won. Since Damon was busy with their daughter Elena stood up from the floor and went to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Damon!" She yelled going back to Katherine's room. "My parents are here! You told me they would get here on the eleventh!"

"Yeah, that was what they told me..." Damon said dressing Katherine in a lilac one-piece outfit.

"Turn on the heater of the living room..." Elena asked.

Damon went to the living room and sat on the couch making sure that Katherine was comfortable in his arms. He turned on the heater and the television and caressed Katherine's face.

"Mom, dad!" Elena said when they walked out of the elevator. "I thought you were getting to New York tomorrow..."

"Our flight was cancelled and the only flight to America was yesterday. There were so many connections that I thought we would really get here on the eleventh but it ended up being quickly... I told your father that we should warn you or Damon but he said he wanted to make a surprise," Miranda explained.

"How are you?" Grayson asked.

"Great," Elena said a bit rude.

"Elena..." Damon said. "Treat your father well,"

"Oh my God!" Miranda's eyes shone in joy when she saw the baby girl in Damon's arms. "She is so beautiful," She said approaching Damon.

Damon stood up and complimented Miranda properly. Miranda bent down a little and smiled at the baby girl. She caressed her rose cheeks and a tear fell from her eye.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother!" Miranda said happy. "She is so beautiful! You two did a pretty good job," She laughed.

"She looks like you, Elena," Grayson said looking at his granddaughter but without any physical bond between them.

"She really does," Miranda said. "Except for these blue eyes..."

"That's my favorite part," Elena smiled. "Her father's eyes,"

"Can I hold her?" Miranda asked shy.

"Of course!" Damon said putting his daughter in Miranda's arms.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Elena asked rude.

"I came to see my daughter and my granddaughter, okay?"

"Oh," Elena rolled her eyes. "Now you have a daughter?" She asked sarcastic. "As far as I'm concerned, you forgot you have a daughter years ago!"

"I've always considered you as my daughter Elena," Grayson tried to explain himself but Elena cut him off.

"That's not how you treated me years ago when we went to Bulgaria!" Elena yelled.

_"Zdravey, grandma!" Elena complimented her grandmother as soon as she walked into the house with Damon._

_"Zdravey, Nikolina," She said._

_"Call me Elena, please,"_

_"Why shouldn't I call you by your own name?"_

_"Because I don't like it... Just call me Elena, grams,"_

_"Oh, these kids nowadays..." She rolled her eyes. "They think they know everything and that they're always right..."_

_"Grams, this is my boyfriend, Damon," Elena introduced him._

_"Hello, Mrs. Gilbert,"_

_"Zdravey," She smiled. "Where is your family?"_

_Damon looked at Damon completely confused and lost in that conversation. Elena held his hand tightly and just smiled at him._

_"Grams, his family is from a small city in LouisDamona, a state of America..." Elena explained. "They live there," She said. "Damon came with me..."_

_"Alone?" Her eyes went wide in shock._

_"Yes," Elena said._

_"How do you plan on talking about marriage without your family?" Damon was getting more and more confused and the word marriage only made him start shivering and sweating._

_"Grams, we are pretty tired and the jet lag is killing us... Let's talk in the morning okay?"_

_"Damon is staying in the guests room and you will sleep with your cousin," Miranda whispered in Elena's ear and she nodded._

_After a few minutes, Damon was unpacking his bag when Miranda walked into the room knocking on the door._

_"Hi!" Damon said._

_"Damon, I'm sorry you have to stay here alone but you two really can't sleep together," Miranda explained. "I know your culture in America is very different from ours but here, specially in our family, the woman is not supposed to sleep with the man before they're married... I've already talked to Elena and she knows our traditions,"_

_"It's fine..."_

_"Moreover, about the thing my mother in law told you... It's just that when the man comes to visit the woman's family, he is going to ask her family to marry the woman," Miranda explained. "Don't worry about that..."_

_"Oh, alright," Damon smiled in relief. "That really scared me," They laughed._

_"Can I talk to him, mom?" Elena appeared by the door of the guest's room._

_"Sure," Miranda smiled leaving the room._

_"I won't discuss with them about it or the situation will get worse. In her time it was completely different." Elena said approaching Damon._

_"I understand, babe." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Your mother explained everything to me..."_

_"I will be next door if you need me."_

_"I need you here with me... All the time."_

_"You can handle this needy a little, don't you think?"_

_"Okay," He pouted._

_"I know it's hard for you because we're used to sleep together every night but you can handle this, Damon..."_

_"You should have told me I wouldn't be able to have you during the time we're here..." Damon said serious. "I would have got at least an airplane toilet sex..."_

_"Oh my God, Damon, you're never going to change, are you?" Elena laughed leaving the bedroom._

_"Kate!" She ran to her cousin's arms._

_"Elena, I've missed you so much, girl!"_

_"Me too! How are you, Kate?"_

_"Five by five..."_

_Kate was twenty years old now, a few years less than Elena. When they were kids, they used to play a lot and they were always together. After Elena moved to America, they lost touch and they rarely talked to each other._

_"Why?" Elena asked sitting on her bed._

_"That old one is a freak! Tom was here with me a few days ago..." She explained. "It was supposed to be our first Christmas together since we started dating and we wanted to spend it together... I had just left the shower and I was wrapped in a towel, when he kissed me. Unfortunately, she was passing by the door and she saw us kissing. She yelled at him saying that we could never do that, and obliged him to go back."_

_"Oh, she didn't!" Elena said. "Wait, come back to Italy?!"_

_"Yes she did! She told him the only way for him to see me would be if he proposed me. He is back to Italy now. I will see him in three days though,"_

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Yeah,"_

_"But despite this, how are you?"_

_"I'm great... Tom and I are really happy with each other."_

_"Are you guys living together?"_

_"No..." She answered. "What about you and Damon? I remember the last time we talked... You said Damon and you were a little too crazy with each other,"_

_"Yeah, that time I was having some problems on controlling my hormones, if you know what I mean," The women laughed._

_"Hmm, Tom and I have it pretty often but it's always passionate and stuff,"_

_"That's great, Kate," Elena smiled. "You're wearing protection, right?"_

_"Yeah, of course... I'm not planning on getting pregnant before finishing college,"_

_[...]_

_"Elena?" Kate called Elena._

_They were in the dark room and Kate couldn't sleep listening to Elena moving on the bed._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can't sleep without him, can you?" She laughed. "Go to his room... As long as you come back before the sun rises, grandma won't know you two slept together,"_

_"What if she enters in here?"_

_"Why would she?"_

_"I don't know!" Elena laughed. "You're the one who said she is a freak..."_

_"I can come up with something,"_

_Elena walked a little on the hallway being careful not to be seen and entered in his bedroom so silently that Damon didn't even noticed that she was there. She locked the door and saw him reading a magazine on the bed. He was laid on his chest and she jumped on the bed next to him._

_"Hi baby."_

_"Hi." He said. "I'm glad you here." He smiled._

_"Me too..."_

_"I missed you." He pouted._

_"I was here less than two hours ago,"_

_"I know but as I told you two hours ago, I'm very needy..."_

_"I can see that," Elena said. "Just like I can see you brought some playboy magazines,"_

_"I have needs, okay?" Damon rolled his eyes. "and you've never forbidden me on looking at these type of magazine,"_

_"Yeah, you're right," Elena said turning him so he would lay on his back._

_Elena ran her hands on his naked chest and then kissed it. Damon closed his eyes feeling her warm hands on his body. Elena kissed his lips softly and positioned herself on his top when their tongues touched and the kiss got hotter._

_"I can't stay for too long..."_

_"We better get some sleep, honey... We don't want anyone finding out about this, do we?"_

_Elena curled up on the bed and laid her head on his chest. Damon began to caress her hair softly and soon Elena fell asleep. She woke up a few hours ago with Kate shaking her on the bed._

_[...]_

_"You can't let them be together!" Elena's grandmother yelled at her father._

_"Do you think I let them?" Grayson said. "No matter what I tell her, she doesn't listen to me..."_

_"So, you've already given up?"_

_"I prefer to think that I still have Jeremy," He said not knowing Elena was listening behind the door. "Elena gave up on her family!"_

_"You're her father, Grayson! You are supposed to marry her with a man that you are friends with his family... Not some stranger,"_

_"I've already tried to split them up!" Grayson yelled. "Many many times,"_

_"She is here," She said. "Marry her as soon as possible... I know she is already twenty three years old but I'm pretty sure there is someone willing to marry her,"_

_"That's it," Elena said to herself._

_Damon had just left the bathroom of the guests' room after taking a shower and found Elena packing his things on the bed._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"We're leaving," Elena just warned him._

_"Why?"_

_"We just are," Elena didn't look up at him so he wouldn't see the tears running down her face._

_"Hey," Damon sat on the bed and put his arm around her. "Why are you crying?" He kissed the top of her head._

_"I will tell you everything," Elena said. "I just can't stay in this house anymore..."_

"Damon told your mother you suffered an accident," Grayson said.

"Oh, so that's why you're here!" She said keeping the sarcasm on. "Because I was hit by a car..."

"Elena?" Damon called his stressed wife. "Can I talk to you in our bedroom?" Elena nodded.

"What?" Elena said when Damon closed the door.

"Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Damon, my father doesn't give a shit about me!" Elena said. "I've learned to live without a father! How many times he tried to split us apart?"

"Many times..." Damon whispered looking down.

"Yeah," She said. "He rejected me as a daughter... He didn't allowed us to get married and we did it without telling him. He was trying everything so he could take me to Bulgaria and our baby would be born there!"

"We both know you'd never go to Bulgaria,"

"Yeah, but the things he told me hurt, you know?" Elena sat on the edge of the bed sad. "Now he has come here just because I almost died..."

"Exactly! You almost died! It means he still cares about you..."

"I'm not gonna forgive him,"

"I'm not saying you have to forgive him, Elena! For God sake!" Damon said. "Just talk to him..."

"We better go back there," Elena stood up walking to the door. "He is probably kidnapping our daughter so he can raise her as a BulgarDamon,"

"Elena, that's enough..." Damon said a little angry.

[...]

"Mom, I'm so happy you're here," Elena smiled at her mother.

The women were in Katherine's room putting everything in the right place. The door was closed so they could talk in private and Katherine was in the crib. Elena was folding some clothes and putting them in drawers.

"I'm happy to be here too, honey," Miranda smiled back. "I could barely sleep in the plane because I just couldn't wait to meet Katherine," She said. "When was she born? I mean, the exact date..."

"January fourth..." Elena answered. "It was due to the end of the month but then I had the accident..."

"Damon told me about it... Thank God you're okay,"

"Why did dad come, mom? Tell me the truth..."

"He may be awful to you, Elena, but deep down he loves you. No matter where you're living or to whom you're married to... He came all the way here wondering how your daughter looked like,"

"Really?" Miranda nodded.

"I'm going out for dinner with him... He wants to eat at this specific restaurant and that will give you and Damon some time without us,"

[...]

"Katherine fell asleep," Damon said walking into the bedroom but didn't find Elena in there. "Lena?"

Elena left the closet wearing a black silk baby doll. The fabric was black but it was so light Damon could see her panties underneath the nightwear. Damon stopped right at the door staring at his sexy wife. She was wearing black panties, which had laces, and red straps on her leg.

"Wow," His jaw fell when Elena smiled at him.

"I know we can't have sex but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun," She smirked.

Damon approached her and pulling her by her waist, he pressed her body against his.

"You should be playing with fire," Damon played putting his hands on each back of her knees and lifted her until her legs were crossed on his waist. Damon walked to the bed and gently put her laid on her back against the mattress. Elena interlaced her arms behind his neck and pulled him down with her, kissing him.

"I'm sorry you have to wait so long..."

"Don't be sorry, Elena. I totally understand..." Damon said kissing down her neck. "I knew we would have to wait quite some time to have sex after you gave birth,"

"You know, sex is always better when you're not supposed to be doing it," Elena smiled sexy turning them on bed.

Elena sat on his belly and ran her hands through his cheat. She bent down a bit and kissed his lips.

"Elena..." Damon moaned.

Damon undid the knot on the front of her baby doll and pulled it over her head. She was now only in her panties and her boobs were totally exposed to him. Damon's hands went straight to her boobs and he started massaging them making Elena moan.

"Oh my," Elena groaned.

"Do you know how long we have to wait?"

"Some weeks, I guess,"

Elena was undoing the zip of Damon's jeans when they heard Katherine crying and screaming.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon said.

"Yeah, this will have to wait too," Elena left the bed and quickly dressed in a bath robe. "Hey baby," She said picking Katherine from the crib. "Mommy thought you would sleep a lot more..." Elena started walking back and forth through the room but Katherine couldn't stop crying. "Oh, I guess you're hungry,"

Elena walked back to her bedroom and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. She opened her bathrobe a little bit and gave Katherine one of her nipples, holding her boob so it would be easier for her to catch it. Katherine quickly started drinking the milk and her hand was holding some of Elena's hair strongly so it was causing some pain on her head.

"Sweetie, this hurts," Elena tried to take the hair from her small hands but she was strong for a baby and Elena, afraid to hurt her daughter, didn't put any force on her hand.

"This isn't fair!" Damon complained.

"Why are you complaining now, Damon?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"She has plenty access to your breasts..."

"Damon!" Elena rolled her eyes. "Stop thinking about breastfeeding as a dirt thing!" She said. "We can have some fun later... But our daughter will always come in the first place. It's not my fault that she started crying when we were making out,"

"I know, but it's hard to get myself calm..." Damon explained sitting next to Elena on the bed. "You've never gave her a bath, Elena," Damon mentioned. "Let's try tonight?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "I just think we could wait some time after she finishes eating... I don't know if she might throw up during the bath," She laughed.

"Oh, when I went to the drugs' store this morning, I found something I think you're going to love..." Damon stood up and opened a drawer picking up a small package.

"Oh my God!" Elena's eyes shone when she opened the package revealing the gummy bears with a love word written on their belly. "I haven't seen these since our honeymoon!"

[...]

Damon was holding Katherine in his arms while Elena was setting everything up in the bathroom. Damon was walking around the bathroom with his daughter showing her the mirror, the toys and the colorful things she wanted to see. The sink was somewhat large and it was enough to fit a baby bath tub on it. By the left side of the tub Elena had put the towel and the clothes she was going to dress her daughter one and by the right side she had put a sponge and a mug.

"Put a towel inside the bath tub so she won't slid in it," Damon said and she did exactly as he said. "Now add some water into the tub but nothing more than three inches..."

"What about the soap?"

"Babies don't need soap, Elena... We can use this shampoo since she has a few hair but just a little bit." Damon explained. "Now you're gonna put your elbow in the water to make sure the temperature is great. Not too hot but not too cold,"

"Yeah, it's great," She smiled.

Damon had just undressed Katherine and gave his daughter to Elena. Elena placed her in the tub and placing one arm behind her back and head, she looked at Damon.

"You're doing right, Lena... You have to always support her back, neck and head." Damon smiled.

Damon was behind Elena but a little to the left. His hand was on Elena's back and he was caressing her. He kissed the top of her head and smirked.

"Take the sponge and after placing it in the water, you clean every single part of her body... Starting from the face,"

As the sponge was wet, Elena cleaned Katherine's eyes and face very softly so it wouldn't hurt her. She ran the sponge through the rest of her small body and Katherine was really enjoying the bath.

"She loved the warm water..." Damon said. "She gets calm and she seems to be happy." He said gazing at his daughter, who was happily moving her arms.

"She is so perfect," Elena smiled looking at him.

"Yeah, she is," He smiled back at her. "Now that you're done bathing her, you are gonna wrap her in the towel,"

Damon arranged the towel on the sink so Elena could place their daughter above it. She wrapped Katherine in the pink towel and Damon told her to hold Katherine by the side of her body. Doing that and supporting her back and neck, Elena positioned Katherine's head above the bath tub.

"See?"

Damon applied a little bit of baby's shampoo in her hair and washed it slowly. He then filled the mug with some water from the bath.

"Hold her tightly because I will wash her hair... You can't let the shampoo or the water fall on her eyes," He asked and Elena did it.

Damon then washed her hair two times and she giggled with the warm water.

"Now she is ready," Damon smiled. "Wrap her in the towel and bring her to the bedroom,"

When Elena went back to the bedroom, Elena had put two towel on the bed and asked Elena to out Katherine above them. As Damon looked on her, Elena picked up a clean diaper, some cream and Katherine's sleepers. Damon was getting her dry and Elena kneeled right beside him.

"Can you believe it?" Damon asked.

"What?" Elena laughed confused.

"She is ours," She couldn't help but smile. "She is our baby girl..." Elena looked at him and thought he might start crying. "I've wanted a kid since we started dating and now that you gave me this precious, I can't believe I'm a father!" His eyes were shining.

"I'm glad you're this happy, Damon,"

[...]

Katherine was on the bed, laid on her back, while Damon was laid by her side, tickling her. She was moving her tiny arms to him trying to catch her father but Damon kept going back and forth with his face.

"Eh eh," Damon smiled playing with her. "You're just like your mother when I tickle you,"

Katherine was wearing pink sleepers and after some minutes playing with her father, she started getting calmer, wanting to sleep.

"The warm water of your bath made you get sleepy, didn't it?" Damon laughed. "Come with daddy," Damon stood up from the bed and took Katherine in her arms.

Damon walked to the living room looking for Elena and found her at the kitchen, taking a huge bow of ice cream from the fridge.

"Look," He said turning Katherine a bit so she could see her mother. "This is mommy, in her pajamas, and she is robbing the fridge because she is sad..." He started narrating everything Elena was doing. "Mommy eats ice cream every time there is something wrong... Believe me, she is over the moon with you but mommy has been having some problems with her daddy,"

"Damon, did you gave Moke some food?" Elena asked. "He refused to eat the cat's food so you better give him that fish thing you bought for him..."

"No, I was having fun with my baby girl,"

"Now that you have a daughter you completely forgot we have three cats to take care of right?"

"Yeah, talking about that, I don't think we should let Katherine anywhere near the cats... At least, not for now,"

"Alright," Elena extended her arms to him and he gave Katherine to her.

Elena put the bow of ice cream on the table of Katherine's room and then placed Katherine in the crib. She was gazing her daughter when she felt Damon's arms hugging her from behind. He interlaced his hands in front of her belly and kissed the top of her head caressing her hair.

"Your parents are back. Your father asked me to tell you he wants to talk to you..." Damon said.

"I'm not talking to him..." Elena whispered.

"You two should talk tomorrow..."

"Isn't your mom coming, Damon?" Elena asked looking at him. "I'm pretty sure she is dying to meet her granddaughter..."

"She really is! She calls me everyday... She said she is coming as soon as everything is ready at home,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope," Damon said. "She is selling the house so she can't stay away from too long..."

"C'mon, let's go to bed," Elena said turning off the lights of their daughter's bedroom.

Walking into their bedroom, Damon threw himself on the bed and Elena closed the curtains so no light would get into the room.

"Katherine ate, took a bath, played with daddy and is all set to sleep..." Elena walked sensually to the bed. "Now mommy and daddy can have some fun," She smiled kneeling on the bed.

"Hm, I've been waiting so long for this..." Damon pulled her closer and kissed her.

_"You can't leave, Elena," Miranda tried to stop Elena._

_"I'm sorry, mom... I can't stay here listening to every bullshit they are going to say about me,"_

_"Elena, leaving will only make they talk more,"_

_"I don't care if they're going to talk about me. Damon and I are going o stay in a hotel until we go back to the US... I'll come see you every day though," Elena smiled kissing her cheek._

_"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, bebeze?"_

_"I am, mom,"_

_"Then go," She smiled hugging Elena. "Take care of yourself,"_

_"I will,"_

_Elena and Damon entered in a cab and Elena asked him to drive them to a hotel in BulgarDamon. Damon was pretty confused with what Elena was saying but he didn't care as long as Elena was sending them to the right place._

_After checking in at the hotel, they threw their bags on the floor and Elena jumped on Damon, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him._

_"My mom wants us to go there for lunch... I tried to say no but she insisted so much I had to say yes," Elena mentioned interlacing her arms around his neck._

_"Well, we don't have much time then," Damon said looking at the clock._

_"Half an hour," Elena said. "That's enough..." She smiled standing on her feet._

_Elena took of his t-shirt and kissed his chest. Damon pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. Elena pushed Damon on the bed and he fell on the bed taking off his belt and jeans._

_"I need you so bad," Elena moaned removing his underwear._

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	25. Bedtime Stories

_**Chapter 25 – Bedtime Stories**_

_"Half an hour," Elena said. "That's enough..." She smiled standing on her feet._

_Elena took of his t-shirt and kissed his chest. Damon pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. Elena pushed Damon on the bed and he fell on the bed taking off his belt and jeans._

_"I need you so bad," Elena moaned removing his underwear._

_Elena took his cock in her hand and started stroking it._

_"I don't know how I'm gonna say no to your hand and blow job but since we don't have much time, I want to do something else,"_

_"What?" Elena asked._

_Damon laid Elena on the bed and then took off all her clothes, except for her panties, which were now soaking wet. Damon ran his index finger on the wet fabric and quickly took it to his mouth, sucking it._

_"Oh," Elena moaned._

_"I'm gonna eat you so good you're ask for it every single hour,"_

_"If it's really good, you can do whatever you want..." She moaned. "In my ass," The thought that Damon could have his girlfriend's ass made his cock get even harder._

_They had tried anal once or twice but it had never really worked out. He was now willing to give her the best oral sex ever so he would be able to do her from behind._

_"You're acting like a rebel," He said._

_"I_am_a rebel... I left my family's place and now I'm having sex with you which goes against my traditions," Elena explained. "And I don't care,"_

_Damon removed her panties and caressed her pussy softly, getting low moans from her. He was licking her inner thighs when she started releasing her juices and he quickly went to her pussy, licking it. Putting one hand on each of her legs, Damon spread them very open and had plenty access to her pussy._

_"Oh my God," She groaned._

_"Are you ready for the best oral of your life?" He looked at her smiling._

_"Gosh yes,"_

_Damon kissed her pussy and she closed her eyes. She was enjoying the kissing when he started sucking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Her hands went to his head in a reflex and she kept pressing him against her._

_"Do you like when I do that?" Damon said pushing one finger inside of her._

_"Oh yeah,"_

_"What about three fingers?" Damon added two fingers at once and began to thrust them in her the strongest he could._

_Elena began to moan louder with every push and she then started screaming in pleasure, soaking his fingers with her cum. Elena was moving her hips against his fingers and he was moving faster._

_"Damon..." She tried to get some air._

_Without stopping the movements of his finger, Damon began to lick and kiss her pussy. Elena was moving so much she had no strength anymore._

_"Cum Elena, cum!" He ordered adding one more finger._

_"God!" She screamed. That was too good. "Don't stop," She begged._

_"Why would I stop?" He said penetrating her with his tongue._

"_Damon, I need you inside of me… I would never ask you to stop but we need to leave in a few minutes," Elena begged trying to get his head out of her womanhood._

_Damon didn't hesitate. He positioned himself in the middle of her legs and put the head of his member inside of her. He penetrated her slowly and leaned over her, kissing her passionately._

"_Hmm," Elena moaned feeling his throbbing cock in her._

_[…]_

"_How can you be so happy?" Miranda asked when she was left alone with Elena in the living room of her house. "You left this house crying and came back smiling from ear to ear…"_

"_I just have the best boyfriend in the world…" Elena couldn't stop smiling._

Damon was in the shower washing his hair when Elena walked into the bathroom. She had just got home from the hairdresser. Elena's hair was falling on her shoulders with beautiful waves and she had a light make-up on but no lipstick yet. She was wearing a bathrobe above her lingerie and flip-flops.

"The limo is supposed to get here in one hour, Damon," Elena warned him. "You better hurry in there,"

"I'm almost done," He said.

Elena walked back to their bedroom and took her dress from the closet. Her dress was dark green and it had short sleeves. Her breasts were perfectly highlighted in the dress not to mention her curves. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her body.

"I still need to lose some pounds…" Elena said when Damon walked out of the bathroom.

"You're not as thin as you were before you got pregnant but you're beautiful. I liked your body like this, really," He smiled.

Damon had a towel wrapped around his waist and he hugged Elena from behind. He then kissed her shoulder and went to the closet to grab his tuxedo.

"Let me," Elena walked to him when he was buttoning his white shirt in front of the mirror.

Elena stood in front of him and started buttoning his shirt for him. He was smiling at her and gazing how beautiful his wife looked. After Elena finished buttoning his shirt, she grabbed his black bow tie from the bed and put it around his neck. With the tie around his neck, Elena pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him passionately. Damon's hands went straight to her waist, pressing her body against his.

When the kiss was about to get too heavy for the moment, Damon broke the kiss. Elena focused on the tie and did it pretty well. She walked out of his view in the mirror and gazed him.

"You look incredibly hot in this tuxedo," Elena said biting her bottom lip.

"Son?" Isabella walked into the bedroom with Katherine in her arms.

"Yeah mom?"

"I'd like to know how you want me to take care of Katherine since I'm going to be alone with her all night long,"

Damon was going to present one of the categories of the People Choice Awards of that year and Elena was going with him. They hadn't gone out since Katherine was born, mostly because they didn't want to stay apart from their daughter for more than ten minutes, but after Damon got the invitation to the annual award, he just couldn't say no.

Katherine was now three months old and Damon's mother had been in New York for the past two weeks, helping Elena with her since Damon had gone back to work.

"Mom," Damon laughed. "You raised three kids… I'm pretty sure you know how to take care of a baby for one night,"

"I took some of my milk and put it in the refrigerator… There are two baby bottles with milk in case she gets hungry," Elena explained. "Do you wanna come with mommy?" She smiled at Katherine and Katherine smiled.

Elena took Katherine in her arms and Katherine closed her eyes, feeling good in her mother's arms.

"I'm gonna put her to sleep," Elena said leaving the bedroom.

"Mom, you're too worried…" Damon said. "It's not like you're going to do something wrong,"

"Damon, she is not my daughter… I have to take extra care for her,"

"You're gonna be fine, mom," He caressed his mother's hand. "She is a lot like Elena so you can be sure she is going to sleep for hours…" She laughed.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but it won't be too late… Elena has never left Katherine before and I don't know how she is going to handle some hours without our baby," Damon laughed. "We won't stay for too long at the after party… I think we will be back around one or two in the morning,"

"Alright,"

"She doesn't wanna sleep," Elena said. "She is in her crib. Don't worry, Isabella, you're a great mother. I'm sure you're gonna take care of her really well,"

"She really means it, mom," Damon smiled interlacing his hand with Elena's. "Elena doesn't trust anyone when it comes to Katherine…" He laughed.

"If you need anything, our phone's will be on so you can call us at any time,"

"Have you ever told Katherine bedtime stories?" Isabella asked.

"Damon tells her some stories about us," Elena said. "It works," She smiled.

"Let's go, honey?" Damon asked and Elena nodded.

Elena and Damon left the bedroom and went straight to their daughter's room. Katherine was very calm in the crib, gazing the teddy bear's musical mobile, which was on.

"Mommy and daddy are going to a party but we will be back soon, okay?" Damon said caressing his daughter's hair, which was now turning darker looking more and more like Elena's hair. "I love you, baby,"

"Have fun at the ceremony," Isabella smiled and they left smiling back at her.

Half an hour had gone by since Damon and Elena had left, and Isabella was sitting on the armchair of Katherine's bedroom. The lights of the room were partially off so Katherine could fall asleep but she seemed not to want to sleep.

Isabella took her granddaughter in her arms and sat started walking back and forth through the room.

"Grandma is going to tell you a story," Isabella smiled at the cute baby in her arms and Katherine giggled. "It happened four years ago in Atlanta,"

"_Damon!" Caroline screamed and Damon dropped his iPhone on the floor, frightened. "What the hell are you doing on your phone while you should be getting dressed?"_

"_Oh Care, c'mon," Damon complained. "It's still twelve o'clock! I have to be ready at one o'clock, which means I still have one hour,"_

"_No, Damon, you have to be ready_and _down there at the garden, in one hour." Caroline explained._

"_Alright, leave the room and I will get dressed," He gave in._

"_Son?" Isabella walked into the bedroom when Damon was dressing in his jacket._

"_Come on in, mom," Damon smiled at his mother._

"_I can't believe my son is getting married today," She had tears in her eyes but was holding them there so she wouldn't smudge her make-up._

"_Aww mom!" Damon pulled her into a hug. "You've waited so long for this… I'm so happy you're here,"_

"_Damon, you're sweating…" Isabella laughed when she touched his hand and noticed he was shivering and sweating._

"_I'm so nervous…"_

"_Why are you nervous, son?" She asked._

"_I don't know. Elena always said I was a good boyfriend but I'm scared I won't be a good husband to her…"_

"_You're going to be a perfect husband, my son…" Isabella caressed his face. "Elena loves you and you love her…"_

"_Do you think she will like the surprise?"_

"_Of course she will, Damon," Isabella smiled. "I've been to Paris with you and Elena and I know how much she likes that city. She will love having her honeymoon there with you,"_

"_What about New York? I haven't talked to her about that… I was sure she was going to like it but now I'm scared I did wrong not telling her I bought an apartment,"_

"_Damon, you probably haven't talked about what you're going to do when you come back from Paris. She is probably thinking you're going to be here in Atlanta until you decide it…" Isabella explained. "You bought and apartment in New York, at the Upper East Side, Damon. I'm pretty sure she will love it."_

"_Are you ready?" Caroline practically broke into the room. "Great, now come with me," She pulled Damon by his hand and he looked at his mother apologizing for the inconvenience and Isabella just laughed at the crazy friend his son had._

_Caroline was wearing a red dress and black high heels. Her blonde hair was straight and was falling down her shoulders._

"_Alaric, don't let Damon drink!" Caroline said leaving Damon with Alaric. "You are his best man so make sure he is sober at his wedding," She ordered. "Stop drinking you too, otherwise you will let him drink," Caroline took the glass of bourbon from his hand and left._

_Caroline walked upstairs and went straight to the room in which Elena was. Miranda was closing her white dress when Caroline walked into the room._

"_Aww, my best friend is the most beautiful bride ever!" Caroline's eyes lightened when she saw Elena._

_Elena's brown waves were falling over her shoulders and part of her hair was arranged with a brillDamont bridal hair accessory. Her wedding dress was strapless and had brillDamonts on some parts of it. She was already on her high heels and Caroline gazed her._

"_My baby girl is getting married," Miranda said happy. "It seems like it was yesterday that I held her for the first time…"_

"_Don't cry, mom," Elena laughed._

"_You're going to be so happy with Damon!" Miranda said._

"_I will," Elena smiled. "How is everything, Care?"_

"_Damon is down there and everything is ready… You can come when you feel ready," She smiled._

"_I'm so nervous…" Elena said._

_[…]_

_When the song started playing, Elena began to walk down the aisle arm in arm with his father and holding a beautiful red bouquet in her hands. Elena was smiling as all her friends and family were standing up and looking at her happy. Her mother was in the first row together with her brother and Damon's family._

_Elena looked at the aisle and Damon was waiting for her with a smile on his face. Caroline and Alaric were at the aisle as well as the maid of honor and best man. Caroline smiled at her happy that her friends were marrying each other because she knew how much those two loved each other._

"_Take care of her," Grayson said giving Elena to Damon at the aisle._

"_I will," Damon said holding her hand and smiling at her father._

"_Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Elena Graysonova Gilberta and Damon Joseph Salvatore in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." The minister started reading._

_Elena glanced at Caroline and got a smile from her. Elena and Damon both were very nervous but they were trying to hide it so no one would notice. Caroline and Alaric were looking at them every two minutes to try to call them down with just a look and a smile, which was somewhat working._

"_Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." He said and then looked to Damon so he could start saying his vows to Elena._

_Alaric walked a step closer to Damon and handed him Elena's wedding ring._

"_Elena, you have been my best friend since we met and I couldn't ask for anything else. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care." Damon said holding her hand. "I promise to love you, to always try to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I Love You." Damon smiled sliding the wedding ring on her finger and then kissed it._

_Elena looked at Caroline and she gave him Damon's wedding ring. Elena had took ages to write her vows but that time, where she had all the reasons why to be nervous, she was actually pretty calm._

"_Damon, you are my best friend and my one true love. When I´m with you, I feel I can be the person I want to be, and I cannot imagine my life without you. You make me smile, you stick up for me, you take care of me and you are always interested in what I have to say and do. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love and honor, protect and respect you for the rest of my life." Elena said sliding the wedding ring on his finger. "I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend, and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help when necessary. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old together. And let us make all the years of our lives together be the best years of our lives. For now and forever." She smiled._

"_And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Georgia," The minister said. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Damon pulled Elena by her waist and kissed her passionately making all their friends scream in joy and happiness._

_"Family and Friends," He said when they broke the kiss. "I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," He finished and the crowd started screaming even more._

"My husband filmed the whole ceremony," Isabella looked at Katherine who was focused on her grandmother.

As she was just a baby, she didn't really understand what Isabella was saying but she was happy and smiling after listening to her parents' wedding story. The story must have been pretty good and interesting since one hour and a half had passed and Katherine hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"One day you can watch the video," Isabella smiled. "But right now baby should go to bed…" She stood up and was about to leave Katherine in the crib when she started crying.

Isabella soon took her in her arms and she calmed down. Katherine didn't want to be left alone, she wanted someone to stay with her.

"Do you want another story?" Isabella asked and Katherine giggled smiling, not understanding a single word Isabella had just said. "A shorter one now, okay? Baby needs to sleep," She chuckled.

"_Where are you going with this dress?" Damon laughed walking into the bedroom._

_Elena had chosen a fancy dress and it was on the bed while she was getting her hair dried. She was wearing her bathrobe and hadn't put her make-up on yet._

"_I'm going to your place to meet your parents," Elena laughed._

"_Elena, there is no way you're wearing this."_

"_Why not?" Elena said._

"_Lena," Damon walked a step closer to her and hugged her from behind. "I know you're worried because you're meeting my parents tonight but that doesn't mean you have to pretend you are something you're not." He said. "I want you to be yourself. I want you to be my Elena." Damon smiled kissing her shoulder. "Dress on normal clothes, please,"_

"_Choose something then," Elena said sitting on the bed._

_Damon took Elena's best jeans and a beautiful blue shirt. He handed it to her and suggested her adding some black heels and with her hair falling down her shoulders, it would be great. Damon was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket._

_[…]_

"_Hello son!" Isabella opened the door and greeted her son._

"_Hey mom," Damon smiled._

_Elena's hand was interlaced on his and he could feel how nervous she was because her hand couldn't stop sweating._

"_Mom, this is Elena,"_

"_Hello, Mrs. Salvatore," Elena smiled._

"_Oh please, call me Isabella. I don't like this whole formal thing," They laughed. "It makes me feel old. I know I am an old lady but that is not the point,"_

"_Mom you're great," Damon said taking her mother in her arms, getting her off the floor._

"_Damon put me down!" She screamed and Elena chuckled._

"_Where is dad?" Damon asked._

"_He is out at the backyard. Your brother just got here with your nephew Matt,"_

"_UNCLE DAMON!" Jack screamed when he saw Damon from the glass door that took to the backward._

_The five years old boy had just got out of the pool and was soaking wet. He ran inside the house and jumped on Damon's arms._

"_MATTHEW SALVATORE!" Bob, Damon's older brother, and his wife screamed at the same time._

"_Don't worry, guys," Damon said. "How are doing, buddy?"_

"_I'm fine, Uncle Damon," The young boy said. "Who is she?" He asked._

"_Your future Aunt…" Damon smiled. "Her name is Elena,"_

"_You're beautiful,"_

"_Thank you," Elena blushed._

"_Go back to the pool, okay? We'll be there in a minute," Damon said putting his nephew on the floor._

"_You're wet," Elena laughed when Damon pulled her closer to him._

"_My family is crazy… C'mon, you're gonna love my dad," Damon pulled Elena by her hand._

"_So, this is the famous Elena Gilbert," Guiseppe said when they got out in the backyard. "I'm Guiseppe,"_

"_Hi," Elena blushed._

"_Damon talks a lot about you, Elena." He smiled._

"_I hope he talks good things about me,"_

"_Of course I do," Damon said hugging her._

"_Here," Elena said to Isabella, who was carrying many plates to the table. "Let me help you," She said smiling._

"_Don't worry, Elena,"_

"_I want to help… Please," Elena said. "I just don't know how to cook," She laughed._

_[…]_

"_Do you want to get married, Elena?" Isabella asked._

_The women were in the kitchen and Isabella was washing the dishes while Elena was getting them dry. They had been talking about Elena and Damon's relationship when Isabella got to the marriage subject._

"_What did Damon tell you?" Elena laughed._

"_Well, he started saying he wants to get married…" Isabella explained. "Damon had always been a man who changed his girlfriends like he changed his clothes. He never saw himself as a husband or in a family. All he wanted was to drink and have fun…" She said. "Damon is a needy son and he calls me quite often," She laughed. "My thirty two years old son still calls his mother when he is needy… Yes. However, since you two started dating, he has been telling me about how he wants to get married and start a family…"_

"_Yes, Isabella, I think about getting married but not now. Damon and I have already talked about marriage… He understands the age difference between us and I think this is one of the most important things in our relationship… The understanding, you know?"_

"_Mom, can I steal my girlfriend from you?" Damon asked walking into the kitchen._

"_Sure, son," She smiled._

_[…]_

"_So, Elena, tell us a little about you," Guiseppe asked and everyone at the table looked at Elena._

_Even though Elena was used to be the center of attention, she blushed and got as red as a tomato. Damon was caressing her hand under the table and that was the only thing able to calm her down._

"_I don't have much to tell," She chuckled. "I work with Damon…" She laughed._

"_That doesn't mean anything." His father laughed. "You're twenty two, right?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Her favorite color is blue, her favorite food is sushi, her favorite ice cream is chocolate but it has to have something else on it. She really likes jewelry but she doesn't buy many. She looks simple but she will turn into a shopaholic if she is sad or stressed and I don't mean a simple shopaholic. I mean Chanel, Prada and sometimes Louboutin," Damon started. "She is from Sophia, Bulgaria, but she lives in the States since she was sixteen. She loves heels but she would do anything to walk on flip-flops all the time. She loves partying and going out but she prefers to stay at home cuddling and watching a movie. She looks like a dog person but she is definitely a cat person. Her biggest dream is to get married and have a family, in the future." Elena looked at Damon and loved how he was talking about her._

_Every single one at the table was staring at Damon, shocked with how he knew everything about her._

"_Elena loves working on the show but she complains every day because they give her too many lines," He laughed. "She keeps saying she is fat but I know she only does that so she can get many compliments from me. Kids and babies are her passions. Her favorite city in the world is Paris but she would never live there because the city wouldn't be so special anymore. She wishes she had light eyes. She loves terror movies even though she gives up in the middle of most of them because she is too scared to watch it."_

"_Oh my God," Damon's brother was already on the floor._

"_Yeah, I think that's it," Damon smiled._

"_Kiss him, Elena!" Bob said._

"_Now?" She asked embarrassed._

"_Do you want a better moment to do it?" He laughed._

_Elena looked at him and placed her lips on his. Damon opened his mouth a little bit and their tongues met, playing in sync._

_When they all finished having lunch, they stayed by the pool talking and playing with Matthew. Elena was on a chair reading a magazine while Damon was by her side, laid on the ground._

"_I'm gonna get some beers," Damon said standing up._

"_I think you forgot some important things, buddy," Bob said touching Damon's shoulder from behind._

"_What is it?"_

"_How great is she in bed?"_

"_Bob!" Damon yelled. "This is not even a little important to you,"_

"_C'mon, Damon! I'm your big bro…"_

"_Just because you gave me my first porn magazine doesn't mean I have to tell you about my sex life,"_

"_So she is bad?"_

"_No, Bob, she is amazing in bed."_

"_What's her favorite position?"_

"_Shut up," Damon said walking back to where Elena was._

"_Damon," He tried to get him._

"_You'll never know, you idiot, now go back to your wife and son," Damon said laughing. He loved provoking his brother._

When Damon and Elena got back to their apartment, Miranda was already asleep in the guest's room. They stopped by the door of Katherine's room and saw her sleeping well in the crib so they went straight to their bedroom.

"That was a great party," Damon said undoing his tie.

"Yeah, it was, but right now I'm kinda of enjoying more our family and friends reunions..."

"God, I'm so tired!" Damon dressed in his pajamas and laid on the bed. "Come lay with me,"

Elena curled up on the bed with Damon and laid he head on his chest. Damon started caressing her hair but they soon fell asleep.

When Damon woke up in the next morning, he didn't feel Elena and noticed she wasn't on the bed. He stood up and took a robe since he was wearing only his underwear. He walked through the hallway and didn't find his mom or his daughter in the rooms. Walking into the living room, he saw Elena laid on her belly on the carpet while Katherine was lying on her belly as well, in front of Elena. There were many toys on the floor and they were playing together.

"Mommy loves you, sweetie..." Elena said caressing her hair. "I don't know why you think mommy will ever leave you,"

"Why do you think she is thinking like this?"

"Ask your mother," Elena said. "She will explain to you what happened last night..."

"Is there anyone coming here today?" Damon asked seeing how tidy the apartment was.

"Yes," Elena answered playing with Katherine. "Caroline and Tyler are coming for lunch,"

"Good morning, son" Isabella said walking into the living room.

"What is this whole thing about my daughter thinking Elena will leave her?"

"I was with her last night and I was telling her some bedtime stories but she didn't want to sleep. I had her in my arms all the time because every time I put her in the crib, she started crying and screaming in a way I had never seen during these three weeks I've been here… She would only stop if I took her in my arms but she still wasn't happy." Isabella explained. "I tried to give her the milk but she didn't want to drink it… There was no way she would catch the baby bottle." She said. "I went to your bedroom to look for your phone number, which I had forgotten, and I let Katherine on your bed while I was looking for it. She was close to that teddy bear you gave Elena,"

"Yeah, I gave it to her in our first anniversary…" The bear was about fifteen inches high and it was very fluffy. It was brown and had a red t-shirt. "But go on,"

"She suddenly calmed down and I could finally give her the milk… She drank the entire baby bottle but she had to be close to the bear. It was past midnight and she had to sleep so I put the teddy bear with her in the crib and she finally fell asleep," She explained. "The thing is, she is fourth months old, Damon. You've been working for two months and she is sort of starting to understand the world she is in. She knows you're gonna leave but she also knows you will come back," Isabella said.

Damon looked at his two girls on the floor. Katherine was laid on her back and Elena was in front of her, leaning over her and pulling her by her arms to her so Katherine would exercise her body. She was almost sitting with something hold her back and Elena was having fun with her daughter. Katherine was laughing at Elena and Elena was giggling to her daughter.

"She had never been without Elena. Elena didn't leave the apartment for more than forty minutes… She realized her mother was saying goodbye to her and she knew she was with another person and that her mother wasn't anywhere in the apartment. She didn't know if her mother was going to come back so she was scared… The teddy bear calmed her down because it had Elena's smell and perfume… You were just like her, Damon. You didn't allow me to leave you. I had to carry you with me all the time otherwise you wouldn't let anyone take care of you…" She smiled.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	26. Nothing Will Ever Break Us Apart

_**Chapter 26 – Nothing will ever break us apart**_

_"George and his family are coming for dinner," Grayson warned Miranda._

_"And you're telling me this now?" Miranda said stressed._

_"Woman, the maids are doing everything..."_

_"Why are they coming, Grayson?"_

_"Daniel wants to meet Elena," He said._

_"WHAT?" Miranda yelled. "Elena is with Damon," She said. "They are getting married in two months! They only came to invite us to their marriage,"_

_"Do you really think I'm letting her marry that man?"_

_"Grayson, you have no right to do this to her," Miranda said mad. "She is so happy with Damon,"_

_"I don't care! She is not marrying an american!"_

_[...]_

_"Daniel," Grayson complimented him._

_"Zdravey," He said. "My father has already told me what I have to do,"_

_"Her boyfriend is here and he has to think she wants something with you. I don't care what you have to do..." Grayson explained._

_Grayson, George and his son Daniel were at the front yard. George and Grayson were both from rich families and they were best friends since they were ten years old._

_"What will I get as payment?" Daniel asked letting his coldness show._

_"You will marry her,"_

_"She has a boyfriend, as you said, she is not going to marry me,"_

_"Yes she will. You can do anything you want with her. Just make sure that American dumps her,"_

_"What are you planning, Grayson?" Miranda appeared out of sudden._

_"Is dinner ready?" Grayson asked._

_"Yes,"_

_Daniel made sure to sit by Elena's side at the table and she ended up in the middle of Damon and him. She was passing her leg on Damon's and he was caressing her thigh._

_"George's company is getting almost a million euros per month," Grayson said looking at Elena._

_"Good for you, George," Elena smiled trying her best to be polite._

_"Daniel has just come back from France. He studied business in Fontainebleau for five years... He will start working in the family's company,"_

_"Really?" Elena asked surprised. "The last time I saw Daniel he was planning on living under his father's arms for his whole life," Elena said._

_"How much do you earn, Elena?" George asked._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Elena, how much do you earn?"_

_"Three hundred thousand dollars per episode," She said._

_"Only that?"_

_"It's enough for me and Damon," Elena said. "We put more than half of our money in an account at the bank and this money will be for our kids. We don't need much to live a happy life." Miranda smiled at her daughter, happy that she wasn't getting into her father's plan._

_"How can you be happy in another country, where you don't have any family?" Daniel asked._

_"How did you live in France then?"_

_After Elena's question, everyone at the table kept quiet for some minutes until George started talking about his son again._

_"Do you like Paris, Elena?" George asked._

_"Yeah, I do. Paris is actually my favorite city..."_

_"I know Paris like I know Sophia..." Daniel said. "Remember when we went there together?" He looked at Elena._

_"It was ten years ago, Daniel... I know we've been to Paris but I don't remember much of it,"_

_"It's been seven years, Elena, you do remember," Daniel forced._

_"No, I don't,"_

_After dinner they all went to the living room and the men were drinking bourbon. Elena and Damon were sitting next to each other on a couch but Daniel didn't stop staring at her trying to make her feel something for him._

_"I'll be back in a minute," Elena said standing up._

_Elena walked to her bedroom and when she got there, Daniel grabbed her from behind closing the bedroom's door._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Elena, don't lie to yourself... I know you remember what happened in Paris that summer,"_

_"It was a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake of my life... And that's why I try not to remember,"_

_"I was your first, Elena. No matter how many times you do it, you'll always know I was the first guy you slept with,"_

_"That doesn't mean anything!"_

_"Oh yeah, it does but you know, I've missed you so much," He started getting his face closer to hers and she was feeling his breathing against her face._

_"I'm engaged and you know it," Elena pushed him away from her._

_"Elena, I will give you everything you want... My family is one of the richest in the entire Bulgaria,"_

_"I don't want money..."_

_"Are you sure? For a person who loves Paris, a simple and cheap life doesn't really makes sense,"_

_"Let me go, Daniel," Elena said since he was pressing his hand on her arm._

_"Deep down, you know you still have feelings for me," Daniel said and kissed her._

_Elena couldn't fight it anymore and kissed him back. Their tongues started playing and they walked to her bed, where he leaned over her and they kept kissing._

_"Why are you tak-" Damon opened the bedroom's door searching for Elena to found his fDamoncé making out with Daniel on the bed._

_"Damon!" Elena jumped out of the bed desperate. "This is not what it looks,"_

_"Oh no," He said ironic. "You two were making out!"_

_"Damon, I can explain!" Elena begged._

_"We were engaged, Elena! How could you do this?"_

_"We still are engaged, Damon..."_

_"I'm not going to marry you, Elena! I just caught you and Daniel on this bed. What would have happened if I hadn't opened this door?"_

_"We would probably been having the best sex she had ever had," Daniel provoked and Damon punched him hard on the face making him fall on the floor._

_"What is going one here?" Miranda appeared at the door worried._

_"Damon, let me explain!" Elena begged on her knees to Damon._

_"It's over, Elena," Damon said packing his bags. "I'm going to a hotel or something but I'm not staying here anymore,"_

_"DAMON!" Elena yelled crying on the floor._

_"I don't know how you believed in her when she said she loved you," Daniel said looking at Damon. "She will never forget about her origins... She would never live in America with you,"_

_"You made me a fool, Elena!"_

_"He grabbed me, Damon! I did nothing!"_

_"You kissed him, Elena! I thought our love was strong enough to beat all the problems between you and your BulgarDamon traditions but I was wrong," Damon finished packing his bags and left the house._

_"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Elena yelled at his father. "You and George think I'm stupid enough not to realize you were trying to put me up with Daniel?" She said. "I know you don't like Damon but you didn't have the right to ruin my engagement and my life!" Elena cried. "Mom, help me pack my bags... I'm going back to America this night."_

_"No, you're not!" Grayson yelled forcing Elena to enter in her bedroom. "You're going to stay there until I tell you to leave," He said locking the door from outside._

_"Let me out!" Elena yelled. "LET ME OUT!" She yelled punching and kicking the door._

_After a few minutes, Elena came back to the bed and curled up. She couldn't run away by the window because it had grates. She took her cellphone and called Damon. He didn't answer it but she soon got a message from him saying in which hotel he was in._

"_Can somebody let me out please?" Elena yelled but no one answered._

My dad locked me in my bedroom. _Elena sent him a message._

"_Use my window to leave the house," Jeremy whispered opening the door. "I will tell father you fell asleep and for him to set you free in the morning. He won't let you out so soon but be back earlier…" He explained. "Knock on my window when you come back. Go find him and see if you two can get to an agreement,"_

"_Thank you, Jeremy!" Elena hugged him entering in his bedroom. "You are the best brother in the world!"_

_[…]_

"_Damon…" Elena jumped on him when he opened the door of his hotel room._

"_You were great, Elena," Damon smiled kissing her lips._

"_Thank you. See? I told you my father would find a man for me to marry," Elena said. "If it wasn't for our plan, we'd probably be really mad at each other…"_

"_Did they really believe I put an end in our engagement?" Damon asked closing the door._

"_Yes," Elena smiled kissing him. "In a few days you can show up there to talk to me and we get back together in front of him. My father needs to see not even his traps will be able to split us apart,"_

"_I hate fighting with you…" Damon pulled her closer by her waist. "Even when it's just acting,"_

"_Don't you think it's time for us to stop talking and start doing something we're really good at?" Elena threw Damon on the bed and sat on his lap._

_[…]_

_Five days had passed since the incident in Elena's house. Their family still thought they had had a real fight and Grayson was somewhat happy he would be able to marry Elena with a BulgarDamon man._

"_What are you two doing together?" Grayson opened the house's front door and found Elena and Damon hand in hand._

"_We just came to say goodbye because we're coming back to America. I have many things to do and I have to try my wedding dress to see if it's everything okay,"_

"_I thought you wouldn't be getting married anymore,"_

"_Yeah, we thought about that for some hours but the thing is, Damon and I love each other more than you'll ever understand. Daniel grabbed me and it wasn't my fault so Damon listened to my explanations and we are good with each other," Elena explained seeing his father turning angry._

_Elena and Damon went inside to say goodbye to Jeremy when Miranda appeared by Grayson side._

"_I told you nothing you split them up…" She said. "You have to make it up for them now… I know you said you didn't want to go to their wedding but first of all, she is your daughter, second, if you don't go, you can be sure your relationship with her won't be any good."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm trying to say you should go to their wedding, walk her down the aisle and at least pretend you're happy for them even if you are not." Miranda said._

"Are you cooking, mom?" Damon asked feeling the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm cooking," She smiled.

"She tried to teach me but I'm better here," Elena laughed.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Steak and fries... Your favorite food since you started chewing..."

"Yummy," He said.

Damon walked to where Katherine and Elena were and realized that there were a lot more toys on the floor than he had imagined. Elena's legs were crossed and Katherine was between them. Her back was against Elena's belly and her fluffy legs were on Elena's. Katherine was bitting one of her toys and Elena was caressing her daughter's mother.

"Be right back," Damon said and came back a few minutes holding his professional camera.

"Damon, no," Elena asked. "I'm not wearing make up and my hair is probably a mess,"

"You look beautiful so stop complaining and look at me,"

Damon took some pictures of them and then took Katherine in his arms. He put her laid on the floor on her tummy and Katherine started trying to stand so her head was a little up and her hands were pushing the floor.

"We better dress Katherine in one of the clothes Caroline gave her otherwise she will freak out,"

"I know..." Elena said. "I'm going to give her a bath before I dress her up... I just wanted to play with her."

"Have you breastfed her?"

"Yes... She drank a lot," Elena laughed. "She really hated the baby bottle she used yesterday."

"Do you wanna go shower?" Damon asked. "I'll take care of her,"

"Alright, thanks," Elena said standing up. "Keep pushing her up by her arms when she is on her back..."

"Okay,"

[...]

"Mom, who else is coming?" Damon walked into the kitchen holding Katherine in his arms.

She was playing with a toy and was hitting Damon's back shoulder a little bit with it. He was holding her on the left side of his body when Moke started jumping to get her hanging legs.

"Moke no," Damon said. "Who else is coming, mom? Tell me... Elena said Tyler and Caroline are coming but there is someone else as well since there is one more plate on the table."

"She just told me to put one extra plate on the table, Damon,"

"I know you know, mom," Damon said. "Why isn't she telling me about it?"

"You should go ask her, Damon," Isabella said.

"Moke stop!" Damon yelled at his jumping cat.

Damon went to their bedroom and Elena was still in the shower. He placed Katherine in the middle of the king size bed and started checking Elena's iPhone to see who she might have called. When he looked back at the bed, Moke was on the bed laid next to Katherine who was trying to play with him.

"Eh eh," She giggled.

"What are you doing?" Elena left the bedroom and caught him on her phone.

"Who else is coming for lunch?"

"I'm not gonna tell you,"

"And why not?"

"Because it's a surprise," Elena laughed. "And if you keep complaining about everything you'll only postpone your chances to get laid," She whispered biting his earlobe.

"I don't know why you had to wait four months to be ready..."

"Damon, you know how dangerous my surgery was when I gave birth... The doctor told me to stay without sex for at least three months," Elena explained. "But during the last month I've never felt like doing it... Now that I am, you're starting to make me want to postpone it,"

"I'll be nice then," He smiled sensually at her.

"So start being nice and get your daughter dressed," Elena said. "What is she doing with Moke, by the way?"

"He jumped on the bed with her and she liked..."

[...]

"Oh my God," Damon walked into Katherine's bedroom.

Elena had given her a shower and put a new diaper on her and was dressing her in some clothes. She was wearing white pants, a red graphic t-shirt with I'm mommy's little princess written on it and white graphic socks.

"What?" Elena laughed.

"She is so beautiful and cute," Damon smiled taking his daughter in his arms.

"The dress Caroline gave her is still too big for her," Elena said.

"I've printed some of her pictures and I will take more today because you two are adorable today..."

"Did you put them in her photo album?" Damon nodded.

[...]

"Hey!" The man said when he walked out of the elevator meeting Elena.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Good," Elena smiled. "Damon, the guests are here!" Elena yelled.

Caroline and Tyler had already arrived but Damon and Katherine weren't in the living room with them.

"I'm here," Damon said walking into the living room with Katherine. "Alaric?!" Damon didn't even know what reaction he should have.

"Hey buddy," Damon and Alaric hugged and then Alaric pressed Katherine's cheek, who laid her head on Damon's shoulder, shy.

"How can your daughter be shy?" Alaric laughed.

"You're still a stranger to her," Elena explained.

"And I still can't believe you're here," Damon said happy.

"Elena called me a few weeks ago and told me to come to New York…" Alaric said. "Can I?" He asked wanting to hold Katherine in his arms.

"Sure," Damon smiled and Alaric held Katherine.

"Sorry about this mess, guys," Elena said. "I was playing with Katherine this morning,"

"Elena?" Caroline called her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go to my bedroom…" Caroline stood up from the couch and the girls went to Elena's bedroom.

Caroline closed the door and Elena looked at her.

"What's up, Care?" Elena asked after an awkward silence. "You seem worried…"

"Elena, I think I might be pregnant…" Caroline finally threw the bomb.

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"I'm feeling sickness every day and I should have gotten my period five days ago," Caroline explained shivering. "Elena, I'm not married…"

"Care, there is no problem if you're pregnant and not married…"

"I know but that's not what I had in mind for my life. I don't want my daughter or son to be born without a father or a build up family… Moreover, I don't want my baby to be the reason why I got married…"

"Caroline, you don't even know if you really are pregnant!"

"I don't have enough courage to do the test…" Caroline said pulling three pregnancy tests out of her bag. "I've brought some thinking you'd encourage me."

**Meanwhile in the living room…**

"How have you been, Alaric?" Damon asked.

Katherine was sitting on his lap, with her back on Damon's left arm. His left hand was on her legs, holding her so she wouldn't fall off the couch. She was playing with a rattle teddy bear but was also trying to take off her socks.

"Sweetie, don't take off your socks," Damon said caressing her hair.

"I'm good," Alaric said. "I'm working on that TV show and I really like working there. The girls are so hot," Damon and Tyler laughed.

"Are you enjoying living in Canada?"

"Well, I prefer living here in the US but Canada is nice as well," Alaric explained. "But tell me about you, Damon!" He said happy for his best friend. "You are so perfect with your baby girl,"

"Oh Alaric, I'm so happy with her…" Damon's eyes shone. "She is great. It's pretty easy to take care of her. She is only having some problems with being apart from Elena for too long but except from this, she is really good."

"You seem so happy," Alaric smiled. "Do you really take care of her?" He laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked laughing. "Damon is crazy about Katherine! He does everything to her so Elena can get some rest…"

"Really?" He asked and Damon nodded. "You change her, give her baths and everything?"

"Yes," Damon smiled kissing the top of Katherine's head. "Katherine and Elena are my everything… I have to make them both happy no matter what I have to do."

"Really, Alaric," Tyler started. "I haven't really seen it but I've started to since we moved to New York. Damon does everything he can in this house. He cooks, he washes the dishes, he cleans the house… I have never seen him watching the clothes but that is nothing compared to what he does," He explained.

"Well, Elena doesn't have time to do everything and I don't want her to thing I'm lazy or something like this. We share everything and the housework. We take care of Katherine together…"

"How old is she?" Alaric asked.

"She is four months old…"

"She is exactly like Elena, except for the eyes…" Alaric said smiling.

"Yes,"

**In the bedroom…**

"How many minutes left?"

"Three minutes, Caroline," Elena said looking at the watch. "Calm down…"

"Elena, I can't be a mother right now!" Caroline cried. "I just can't…" She sat on the bed holding her head in her hands.

"Care," Elena hugged her putting one arm around her best friend. "I know this is probably not what you want right now but you can imagine how a baby can bring so much happiness to someone."

"Elena, you say that because you have the best husband in the world." Caroline said. "Damon does everything to you and Katherine was everything he had ever wanted for years! You two are a family for four years and a baby was something normal between you two. You two were alone for too long and Katherine is giving a new life for both of you. You're a great mother and Damon is an amazing father…" She said trying to hold the tears so her mascara wouldn't let her face all black. "Tyler has never even talked about marriage… Imagine a baby, Elena! He really doesn't want it."

"Okay, the time is up. Do you want me to look or do you wanna look at it first?"

"You look," She dried her tears.

Elena looked at the three pregnancy tests on the table and smiled at Caroline.

"Negative?" Caroline asked and Elena saw the hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's negative! The three of them…"

"Oh my God," Caroline ran to Elena and jumped on her hugging her best friend.

"But Caroline, have you and Tyler ever had sex without protection?"

"We didn't use protections during one time… But there was only this one time. We were in the shower and it was a little impossible to get the condom…"

"I get it, but don't forget anymore… I hope you remember this freak out you just had when you think about not wearing a condom."

"I will… I think we should go back to the living room now. I want to play with Katherine…"

"See? You keep saying you're not ready to be a mother but you love taking care of Katherine."

"She is not mine, Elena…" Caroline said leaving the bedroom. "I don't have to have a serious relationship with anyone to take care of her…"

"Elena, take Katherine's photo album so we can show them!" Damon said when Elena and Caroline showed up at the living room.

Elena came back in a few minutes holding the photo album in her hands. She sat in the middle of them in the couch and opened it.

"Awww," Caroline screamed seeing the first picture.

It was a picture of Katherine's face but she was laughing cutely. In the second photo, Elena was breastfeeding Katherine but Katherine was staring at Damon, who decided to take a picture of his daughter.

Turning the page of the photo album, there was a picture of Katherine sleeping and one of Katherine wearing a white body suit, she was laid on her back on the floor and was holding a brown teddy bear above her.

[…]

"Elena, how long have you been without sex?" Damon locked the bedroom's door and Elena noticed he was a little angry by the tone in her voice.

"You know the answer to this question, Damon... Four months,"

"Don't lie to me!" Damon said holding her arm tightly.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Elena asked confused. "I masturbated a few times but that was it..."

"Elena, tell me the truth. Did you sleep with another man?"

"Damon, of course not!" Elena laughed but he was mad.

"I'll get angrier if you keep lying,"

"But I'm not lying!"

"So why did you do three pregnancy tests? You slept with another one and didn't even wear a condom and now you're scared that you're pregnant?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Damon didn't understand why she was laughing but he was still mad at her.

"Damon, those tests aren't mine..." She couldn't stop laughing. "Caroline was scared like hell because she thought she was pregnant and I had to be the one to encourage her to do the tests..." Elena explained. "They are negative, by the way,"

"Oh,"

"I would never do such thing, Damon, you know that..."

"I know... It just freaked me out,"

"Don't worry," Elena walked a step closer to him and kissed him.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	27. Mama

_**Chapter 27 - Mama**_

Elena wouldn't be home for the day and Damon was supposed to take care of Katherine. Isabella was going out as well as Damon asked her too since she had barely left the apartment since she had arrived to New York.

"Yeah, babe, it's just baby and daddy today," Damon said smiling and she giggled.

Damon was laid on the bed with his left arm holding his head since he had just one side of his body on the mattress. Katherine was in front of him, playing with some toys. She had started sitting a few weeks back and she was now about to complete six months old and she would soon be crawling. Katherine had the strength to hold her neck and head and she was sitting properly.

"Mommy went shopping with Care," Damon explained. "You can expect many presents for tonight, honey," He laughed.

Damon was bored so he turned on the TV. Elena and him had been watching one episode from The Vampire Diaries the night before and the DVD was still on.

_"This kiss was so good," Elena said watching the show._

_Katherine and Damon were kissing in the car, while he was driving. A scene from the beginning of the third season but a scene that they would never forget._

_Damon had his back on the headboard and Elena was laid against his chest. Their hands were interlaced and he was kissing her bare shoulder. Elena was wearing a summer nightgown and the straps were thin enough for her shoulder to stay nude._

_"Do you want more?" He said and Elena just felt Damon pulling her by her waist and leaning on her top._

_"This video is just a kiss," Elena said smiling. "How can you get so turned on with it?"_

_"Oh, I can..." Damon teased her boobs perfectly highlighted in the nightgown. "I'm looking forward to a homemade sex tape about us but convincing you has not been being any good..."_

_"I just don't feel comfortable knowing that I'll be having sex in front of a camera,"_

_"No one will ever see,"_

_"I'll think about it, okay?"_

_Damon began to slowly remove her clothes and Elena pulled him to a kiss. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Without breaking the kiss, Elena was able to take of his shirt. Elena rolled them over and stopped on his top._

_"I love you so much," Elena said kissing him again._

_"I love you more," Damon wrapped his arms around her neck and turned them on the bed._

_They took off their pants and they were both only in their underwear. Damon opened Elena's bra and threw it on the floor. Having Damon on her top, Elena could feel his cock getting harder and harder inside his underwear. She didn't stop kissing him though, and let him do all the work. Damon broke the kiss and started kissing down her body until he got to her black panties._

_"Perfectly shaved," He said. "You've planned this..."_

_"I've been without sex for so long,"_

_Damon removed her wet panties and threw it together with the other clothes. He kissed her pussy but it was already wet enough. Taking off his underwear, Damon's cock was hard and he only stroke it for some seconds._

_Elena's eyes were closed and she didn't know what he was doing since she had stopped kissing and licking her pussy. When she opened her eyes, he was dressing his hard member in a condom. She didn't have to wait long and soon she felt his cock penetrating her._

_"Oh," Elena moaned._

_"You're tight," He said pushing further._

_Damon leaned over and kissed her. The most passionate kiss of that night. Their tongues were playing and Damon was moving his cock in and out of her. He was moving slowly just for Elena to appreciate it but she was arching her hips trying to get more of him and he knew that was her way to ask for a faster movement._

_"Hmm, I've missed this feeling," Elena moaned._

_"Gosh, your blow and hand jobs are nothing compared to how good it is to be inside of you," Damon moaned._

_"Ooh," Elena moaned when he moved faster. "Yeah, that's it, gosh, move," She begged._

_Damon stopped moving, he was reaching his orgasm and the condom was soon filled inside of her. He pulled out and remove the condom, throwing it in the trash. His member wasn't too hard anymore but Elena was frustrated since he had already come and she wasn't even close to come._

_"Sit on my face, honey," Damon asked lying on the bed._

_Elena sat on his face and he quickly penetrated her with his tongue and finger. Elena bent down and began to suck his cock, making it hard again._

_"Oh my!" Elena yelled in pain when she felt Damon putting her dildo in her ass._

_"Just relax..." He asked._

_Elena continued sucking his cock and massaging his balls but the pain in her ass was huge. Damon was licking and fingering her pussy and it was amazing but she still couldn't relax._

_"It hurts," Elena begged him to stop._

_"C'mon! It's almost there," He said and the dildo was almost entirely in her ass._

_"I won't come feeling this pain!"_

_"What about this?" He pulled out fast and put the dildo inside her pussy moving it the fastest he could._

_"Oooooh!" Elena yelled._

_He moved faster and licked all her clit. Damon knew she was liking it because she was sucking even more his cock. She then began to suck his balls and massage his length._

_"I'm cumming," Damon said and Elena put his cock in her mouth. "Oh, my," Damon released all his load in her mouth and Elena swallowed every single drop of cum._

_The dildo inside of her pussy was good but it was nothing compared to Damon's cock inside of her. However, it was enough for her to shoot her liquid on his face._

_"Hmm," Damon moaned. "I want to stay here forever..."_

_"We have all night long, babe," Elena said lying next to him._

_"Let the master work then," Damon said and pulled her to him._

_Elena's back was against his chest and he was slowly penetrating her pussy. Elena moaned and closed her eyes. Damon began to massage her boobs and it felt like the best thing in the world._

_"Turn to me," He ordered and she did. "Much better," Damon said and started to suck on her nipple._

_"Missionary and then you cum in my mouth," Elena begged._

_Damon put her legs against his chest and her feet falling on his shoulders. He thrust into her pussy and began to move in an out fast._

_"Now that's what I call an orgasm,"_

_Elena shivered on the bed and began to sweat under him. Her eyes were opened, focused on his ocean blue ones and she was sucking her liquid from her dildo, without moving her eyes away from his. He was wearing no condom so he was paying attention to the time he would start coming so he could pull out._

_"It's so hot to look at you sucking this toy," Damon said._

_When he felt he was going to cum, he pulled out and put his hard cock in her mouth, catching her in a surprise._

_"Hmm," Elena moaned swallowing his sperm._

_After he came, Damon laid by her side and they were both breathing heavily. They were naked and that was nothing covering them._

_"I think we should take a bath..." Elena said. "One at a time otherwise we will not get any sleep,"_

_"You can go first and I'll change this sheet to a cleaned one," Damon said and Elena laughed._

_"Damon?" Elena called him from the bathroom's door. "That was perfect," She smiled softly._

_"It was worth the wait," Damon smirked and she walked into the bathroom._

"You're too little to watch this," Damon said changing the channel.

Katherine wasn't even paying attention to the screen but Damon was worried she could see them as vampires and that wouldn't be good for her. She was playing with Damon's wallet and she was pulling everything from there.

"How can you do this?" Damon laughed.

All his credit cards, money, pictures and other cards he had on his wallet were on the bed and Katherine was only laughing. Damon started tickling her and Katherine fell with her back on the mattress giggling.

"Eh eh," She said.

Suddenly, Damon's cellphone started ringing. He answered it right away, sitting Katherine again.

"Hey babe," Elena said. "How is everything?"

"Good?" He answered. "Katherine is quiet but she is playing a lot. She will fall asleep real soon..."

"Okay, but give her some milk before she sleeps... She gets angry if she wakes up hungry,"

"Should I give it now then?"

"Yeah, give it now to her... Watch a movie or something with her so she can sleep faster." Elena said.

"I will," He said. "Talk to her, Elena," Damon placed the cellphone on Katherine's ear and she smiled when she heard her mother's voice.

[…]

"See, baby?" Damon said.

They were at the roof of the building and they could see most of New York from there. He was holding Katherine in his arms and was showing her some places of her city since she didn't go out of the apartment much.

"This is your city," He said and she gazed it focused. "Down us we have Fifth Ave. Having Elena as your mother and Caroline as your Aunt _and_ godmother, this will be your favorite Avenue at three years old." Damon said. "I just hope you won't prefer the Champs Élysées..." He laughed at his words. "Your mother's obsessions are already enough for our bank account,"

Katherine was having fun seeing all the buildings and skyscrapers of her city. The sky was blue and had only a few clouds. The weather was hot but not enough to make you feel like you're melting. Katherine looked up the sky and pointed to an airplane that was flying above the building.

"This amazing green part is the famous Central Park," Damon explained even though he knew Katherine wasn't understanding what he was talking about. "You'll love it when you go there... I think we can go for a walk today," Damon smiled at Katherine. "Do you think mommy will kill me if I take it out of the apartment?"

Katherine extended her tiny arm trying to leave her father's arm. She probably wanted to go.

"Let's go then,"

[...]

The weather in the park was a lot better. The trees and the water from the lake made the weather get less hot. Damon was carrying Katherine in his arms since he didn't want to take the stroller. Katherine's eyes were widened and she couldn't stop staring at everything around her.

"I love coming here," Damon said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Eh eh," Katherine extended her arm trying to reach a tree and when Damon looked at it, there was a squirrel going up the trunk.

"It's a squirrel, babe," Damon approached the tree but keeping a little distance from the tree since he didn't want Katherine too close of the animals. "There are many of them here," Damon smiled and Katherine was still trying to take the animal with her hands.

Damon walked a little more and stopped at the field. There were many families, couples and friends there and they were all having fun. Damon had taken a picnic towel, some of Katherine's toys and obviously, he had taken his camera with him. He placed the towel on the grass and placed Katherine sitting on it. He sat next to her and put her toys on the towel for her to play.

"You have to wear this, babe," Damon said putting a pink baby hat on her head.

**Meanwhile…**

"I should call Damon," Elena said leaving the store with Caroline.

"Elena, you called Damon ten minutes ago!" Caroline laughed.

"I wanna know about Katherine,"

"You do know about her, Elena, you called Damon ten minutes ago and they were playing and watching cartoons,"

"They can be doing something else right now,"

"Lena, you are too worried. Katherine is perfectly fine." Caroline assured Elena. "Damon is probably the best and most responsible father ever. He would never let anything happen to her… You're worrying too much and you're not having any fun. C'mon, Elena, we're shopping!"

"What if something happen and I'm not there?"

"Elena, you've let Katherine with Damon's mother when you two went to the People Choice Awards… You survived, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," Caroline cut her off. "Your daughter is fine," She laughed. "Let's go to a toy's store and you can buy her some presents okay? But let Damon and Katherine have some daddy-daughter moment…"

"Alright," Elena smiled and put her cellphone back in her purse.

[…]

"Damon, can you pick me and Caroline up?" Elena asked. "It's raining too much..."

"Didn't you go by car, you silly?"

"No, we decided to walk to the subway and then take the train but now we can't come back in the rain..."

"For God sake! Where the hell are you?" Damon asked shocked and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"That outlet in New Jersey..." Elena said afraid of his reaction. "The cab will be too expensive and we're scared of who might pick us up here..."

"Oh Elena, is there anything you ask me that I don't do?"

"So you're coming?" She asked happy.

"Yeah, but it will take a while..."

"I know, but that's fine. We can wait. How is my baby girl, by the way?"

"Sleeping... She was playing and ended up sleeping. I'll wake her up though, she slept without taking bath. I'll leave in twenty, okay?"

"Sure, thanks babe!"

"Don't worry..."

Damon hang up the phone and went to Katherine's bedroom. She was in the crib and he woke her up softly by showing her Elena's teddy bear, which was now Katherine's, so she wouldn't cry.

"Baby, mommy is in New Jersey... We're going to pick her up, okay?" Damon said taking his daughter in his arms.

After giving Katherine a bath, Damon dressed her in pants, a t-shirt and a coat. It wasn't too cold but she could easily get sick with even a breeze. Going down to the garage, Damon put Katherine on the baby's car seat on the back seat of the car and locked the belts of it.

"Here," He handed her one stuffed cat and one rattle.

Katherine was sucking on her pacifier and her eyes were widened focusing on the toys. Damon kissed the top of her head caressing her hair and closed the back door.

"Do you want some music?" Damon asked even though he knew she wouldn't answer.

However, since music calmed her down and she would never cry while listening to them, Damon turned on the radio and let the music take the car, but not too loud.

"Mommy is too lazy, isn't she?" Damon said laughing.

Damon took his cellphone from his jeans' pocket and called Elena.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay at the entrance because I won't leave the car," Damon warned.

"Okay, are you with Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Yes, get in on the back seat so you can stay with her and let Caroline come in the front,"

"Alright," Elena said and hang up.

When Damon got to the outlet in New Jersey, Elena and Caroline were already at the entrance, as Damon had asked. They ran to the car and put all the shop bags on the trunk.

"Hey sweetie!" Elena said kissing Katherine's head and she started moving happily on the car seat seeing her mother. "Hi honey," Elena leaned over and kissed Damon on the lips.

"Thanks for picking us up, Damon... It's too dark and we were scared of who might be on the taxi," Caroline said.

"No worries, but we're not getting home so soon. I got here fast but the traffic to go back to New York is horrible!"

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Caroline asked and Elena and Damon laughed. "Tyler is getting me so exhausted,"

"That's totally understandable," Damon said and Elena looked at him shocked.

"What?" Damon asked. "It's great that she has an active sex life," He said. "The three of us agree that Caroline is really annoying when she is sexual frustrated,"

"I'm so tired I won't argue with you..."

"You can sleep, Caroline..." Damon laughed.

"When was the last time she drank milk, Damon?"

"A couple of hours ago... I'm pretty sure she will drink more though. She hates the baby bottle..."

"Maybe she just wants Elena to carry her." Caroline said. "It doesn't really matter if she is drinking from her or the baby bottle,"

Elena unlocked the belts of the car seat and laid Katherine on her arms. She opened her shirt and her bra and gave Katherine one of her nipples. Katherine quickly took it in her mouth and started sucking.

"How was your day with Katherine?" Elena asked Damon.

"It was pretty good. We went to the park and she loved it," Damon said.

"You took her out?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, you should have seen how happy she was," He explained. "We can go there tomorrow…"

"I told you not to take her out…"

"Elena, don't worry about the paparazzi,"

"I'm not worried about them because there is nothing I can do to stop them but New York, especially where we live, there are too many people and cars. She is six months old… It's too much for her,"

"I'm not gonna argue with you about that because I saw how she enjoyed going to the park… She loved to see the people, the animals and the city from out of the apartment,"

"You should have at least told me about it,"

"So what? You would have told me not to go…"

[…]

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena asked confused and still angry when Damon opened the back door.

"Get out of the car," Damon said and took Katherine from the car seat.

They had just left Caroline at her place and Elena stopped the car on street from Times Square. He closed the doors of the car and Katherine looked up to see all the lights.

"It's not raining anymore and I'll show you something,"

Damon was carrying Katherine and started walking hand in hand with Elena. They got to Times Square in a few minutes and it was crowded. There were people in rush, families, tourists and the lights made Katherine get amused. She couldn't get her eyes from all the screens and she wanted to touch everything.

"See Elena?" Damon asked. "She is so happy! I know she is just a baby but that doesn't mean she has to stay in an apartment…"

Elena didn't say anything. She just looked at her daughter. Katherine was still on Damon's arms and she wanted to reach all the screens above them.

"All this people, the colors, the lights…" Damon started. "It's a whole different world from the apartment and she loves it…"

"Mama," Katherine said trying to get to Elena.

"Oh my God!" Elena started crying and took Katherine in her arms. "Your first word," Elena smiled at Damon who was incredibly happy as well.

"Now you believe me?" Damon asked smiling.

"Mama," Katherine said it again and laid her head on Elena's shoulder smiling.

Elena walked a step forward to Damon and kissed him. Elena had finally seen that going out wasn't the worst thing for her daughter and that Katherine had actually loved it. Elena and Damon couldn't hide their happiness. Their little daughter had just said her first word and there were just the three of them there, a perfect family moment. Even though there were in the middle of the crowded Times Square but for Elena and Damon, there were just them there.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	28. The Hamptons

_**Chapter 28 – The Hamptons**_

"Caroline, are you home?" It was the first thing Elena said when Caroline picked up her cellphone.

"Yes, I just got home… Like, ten minutes ago,"

"Is Tyler there?"

"No, he is working for the whole day. What is going on, Elena?"

"Can I meet you there?" Elena asked and she seemed desperate.

"Sure,"

"I'm leaving right this minute," Elena warned and Caroline hang up the phone confused.

In a few minutes Elena was at Caroline's house. Caroline opened the door and they sat on the couch to talk. Elena was shivering and she couldn't stop moving her hands against the other.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" Caroline sat on the coffee table in front of Elena and hugged her hand. "A few days back you were freaking out because you couldn't stay for ten minutes without having some news of Katherine and now you just came here?"

"I don't understand what is going on, Care…" Elena held her head in her hands.

"Try to explain then,"

"When I was pregnant, Damon and I had too much sex. I couldn't control my hormones and we were always doing it. But then, a few weeks before I had that accident, I wasn't feeling like having sex anymore, you know?" Caroline just nodded. "After Katherine was born, I couldn't even talk about it. Just thinking about sex was giving me nauseas and I wanted to stay as far away as possible from it," Elena explained.

"Go on,"

"The doctor told me to wait three or four months before I did so I would be fully recovered." Elena said. "And I did. I waited for six months, actually. And I only did it because I didn't think it was fair to Damon to wait for so long…"

"So you're saying that you didn't want to have sex?" Caroline asked trying to catch up.

"Yeah," Elena said drying some tears that were rolling down her face. "It was about four months after Katherine was born when we started having sex. I mean, we used to touch each other but without any penetration…"

"You only did the foreplay?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "Damon liked it but I could notice that he wasn't entirely happy. He knew I could have sex but I didn't want it. I caught him masturbating a lot of times…" Elena explained.

"You caught him masturbating and you did it for him?" Elena nodded.

"I know he likes it better when I do it," She said. "But the thing is, I didn't want to do it. I only did it so he would be happy." Elena explained. "That day we went to New Jersey, Damon and I did it for the first time after I gave birth to Katherine… We did the foreplay and the penetration but it wasn't for me. It was for him. If I could choose, I would have chosen not to do it,"

"Elena, I don't even know what to think…" Caroline said shocked. "How many times have you two done it after this first time?"

"Five,"

"How many times did you actually want to do it?"

"None…" Elena said crying. "Caroline, Damon would start cheating on me if I didn't give you sex,"

"Elena, he wouldn't. I'm sure of it. Did you fake it? Like, the orgasm and everything?"

"No…" Elena said. "I didn't. I even had more than one at a time but after we did it, I felt sick, like I had just been raped or something like that… I felt disgusted."

"Did you regret having sex with him?"

"Yes," Elena said nervous. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I don't want to have sex with him. I'm trying to back off but I can't do this all the time."

"I don't understand why I'm having such problems..."

"Lena, you shouldn't feel like you have to give him pleasure," Caroline said. "Damon loves you more than anything... He would never cheat on you. So don't you dare even think he is going to cheat on you if you two don't have sex,"

"But how can I not be on the mood to do it?"

"I don't know, Elena... I really don't." She said. "But you should tell Damon,"

"I've been lying to him! I'll only make things worse..."

"No, Elena, you have to tell Damon about what is going on. He will understand... I'm sure." Caroline said. "For some reason you're insecure about it. Like every girl when they are planning their first time,"

"I don't have reasons why to be insecure,"

"Maybe you do. Are you scared you're gonna get pregnant again?"

"I don't think so..."

"Do you think your feelings for Damon have changed?"

"No, no way!" Elena said sure. "I love Damon and Katherine more than anything in this world!"

"Elena, in my opinion you should talk to Damon and explain everything to him. I'm pretty sure he will understand..."

"Can I stay here after he kicks me out?" Elena asked.

"He will understand!"

"That's what you think..." Elena said standing up. " But I'm gonna tell him tonight. I'm gonna destroy my family."

Caroline hugged Elena and told her everything would be alright. Elena then took her car and drove back to her apartment.

"Where the hell were you?" Damon was in the living room when Elena walked out of the elevator.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked serious.

"Yes, let's go to the roof..." They went upstairs and the sun was starting to set.

Elena looked around. She love that city, that apartment but most of all, she loved Damon and the fact that they were a family.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"Yeah, something is happening to me and I don't know why,"

"Tell me..."

"I've been lying to you Damon,"

"You what?" Damon asked getting mad.

"Just let me explain," Elena begged and Damon nodded. "You know I'm insecure and jealous. You're a very handsome man and there are many girls and women who want you. As an actor, you can easily fall for someone else,

"But you know that this will never happen because I'm crazy about you,"

"I don't know how to say this so I'm going straight to the point,"

[...]

Elena told Damon everything she had told Caroline and she was scared Damon might do something to her.

"How mad are you?" Elena asked still crying.

"I'm not mad," Damon said. "I just don't understand why you did it,"

"Damon, I know how much you enjoy having sex. If we don't have it, you find a way to please yourself... I was scared that you'd have an affair with someone else if I made you stay months without sex."

"Elena, you have to understand something here..." Damon held Elena's hand and began to caress it. "We stayed five months without sex, right?" Elena nodded crying. "Since then, we've been having it... When we did it for the first time, you were already scared something might have changed between us and you didn't enjoy it the way you used to enjoy having sex with me. You put in your head that if you didn't do it, I'd find someone else to please me. This is not true!" Damon explained. "Because of these thoughts, you stopped enjoying sex. For_you_, sex has turned into something you _have_ to do it so your marriage won't fall apart. But that's wrong, Elena. Sex is something natural... When we have it, it's like I'm in heaven and nothing else matters. I forget about all my problems and it's just me and you. I love making love to you, babe. You used to feel the same but then you started thinking you wouldn't please me." He said and Elena kept quiet, just listening to him. "You can't feel forced to have sex. If you don't want, you don't it. That's the right thing to do. I didn't marry you because of sex. I married you because I fell in love with you, because I'm crazy about you and because I want to live with you forever," Elena smiled. "We have a daughter, Lena. She is the best thing that has ever happened to us!" Damon kissed her forehead. "Do you promise me you'll stop thinking I'll cheat on you?" Damon asked caressing her crying face and Elena nodded. "I want you to say it, Elena. I want to hear the words..."

"I promise, Damon, I promise I'll stop thinking you'll cheat on me,"

"Great, now stop crying okay?" Damon said kissing a tear and she laughed.

"I'm sorry..."

"I was planning a surprise for you, which I was going to tell you about this morning but you disappeared..." Damon started. "Now I'm not even sure you're gonna like it,"

"What surprise?" Elena's eyes shone.

"A friend of mine is going to California with his wife and kids for the whole July and he gave me the keys to his house at The Hamptons... So, I told him we'd spend this week there. This is the last week of my mom with us so I thought it would be nice," Damon explained. "And you've wanted to go there since you were pregnant..."

"We're going to The Hamptons?" Elena asked happy and he nodded.

"We leave in the morning so I think we should pack our bags..."

[...]

"Katherine fell asleep," Damon said walking down the stairs.

Isabella was sitting on the couch of the living room watching some TV.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked his mother.

"Yeah, she just left. She said she was going outside... The last time I checked on her she was sitting on the sand,"

"Thanks mom," Damon opened the glass door and walked out of the house.

It was cold outside and he ran his hands through his arms trying to warm himself since he wasn't wearing a coat. He found Elena sitting on the sand hugging her knees. Damon approached her and sat by her side. Elena was gazing the blue ocean in front of them and smiled at him when he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena smiled. "I'm just thinking,"

"May I ask what are you thinking?" He interlaced their hands.

"About everything, you know? How our lives have changed and how grown up I am. I'm a mother now... And then I look at our family and I think it's perfect. That's how I want it to be. I don't want us to be the parents mine were."

"We are very different from your parents, Lena. Moreover, I would never treat Katherine like your father treats you. I mean, she is not going to have a boyfriend until she is twenty years old but that's different," Elena laughed at the typical father's speech.

"Okay, because you had your first girlfriend when you were twenty," Elena provoked gazing him.

"I didn't because I'm a guy,"

"Just because she is a girl then?" Elena asked getting closer to his face. "Do you know when I had my first boyfriend?"

"What an interesting question..." Damon started thinking and realized Elena had never told him about it.

"I was thirteen when I kissed for the first time and seventeen when I had sex for the first time."

"I see," Damon smirked. "Still, my daughter won't do that so soon,"

"Okay," Elena played. "Damon, do you want another kid?"

"Are you kidding me? You know I'd have five kids if it was only up to me to decide," Damon said. "Why?"

"Well, maybe in a couple of years we can have another baby." Elena smiled. "It would be awesome to have a boy, wouldn't it?"

"Yes..." Damon smiled. "We can talk about it in a few years," He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss was passionate and they couldn't stop. They were still sitting on the sand when Damon started running his hand on her thigh, going up to her panties.

"No," Elena stopped his hand breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Damon said and kissed her again.

"I should check on Kath,"

"She is sleeping..." Damon said. "Come on, Elena. Just a few kisses,"

"You're too needy sometimes, Salvatore," Elena laughed and kissed him passionately.

[...]

"Look," Isabella called Damon.

Isabella was in the living room looking at Elena and Katherine from the glass door that went to the porch and then the beach. Damon was walking down the stairs when his mother called him.

Elena and Katherine were sitting on the sand and Elena was showing her daughter how to build sandcastles.

"Elena is a great mother..." Damon said smiling.

"She really is." Isabella smiled back. "Elena woke up, breastfed Katherine and they went to the beach... She didn't stay away from Katherine for even a second. Is something wrong, son?"

"I can explain it to you later... I'm gonna go check on her,"

Damon left the house barefoot so he could walk on the sand and walked slowly to the place where Elena and Katherine were.

"One day you are going to build beautiful castles, babe," Elena said to Katherine. "No, you can't do it!" Elena stopped Katherine when she was about to put some sand in her mouth.

"Dada!" Katherine screamed pointing to Damon.

Damon was standing right beside Elena. He sat down on the sand by his wife's side and held her hand.

"What is it that is worrying my wife?"

"Nothing," Elena smiled at him. "I just thought it would be nice to bring her to the beach..."

"Something is bothering you, I know that." Damon said.

"No, Damon," Elena laughed. "There is nothing wrong..."

"You sure?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Mama," Katherine said trying to reach Elena but she ended up falling on the sand and started crying.

Damon took her in his arms and Elena helped him remove the sand from her face and chest. Elena was laughing at their daughter fail tentative to crawl.

"It's part of your development, honey," Elena said kissing Katherine's head. "Shh, don't cry,"

Elena held Katherine and stood up from the sand. She started walking until Katherine calmed down and stopped crying.

"Why don't we go inside and change to our bath suits so we can swim?" Damon whispered in her ear.

"I won't put her in the water..."

"Let her with my mom,"

"Damon, don't you think we're letting her for too much time with your mom?"

"So, we're taking Katherine with us," Damon smiled and interlaced his hand on Elena's.

Walking into the house, they found Isabella cooking lunch. Damon could make a whole speech but his mother loved to help with the house work so she was always cooking, cleaning the house, doing the dishes or even washing some clothes. Elena and Damon went straight to the room they were staying. The room was big and had a king size bed, a closet and a mirror that went from the floor to the roof. The sun was shining outside and the weather was warm. It wasn't hot but it was warm enough to go to the beach.

Elena changed into her bikini and put a dress above it. Damon dressed in his swim shorts and a t-shirt and then dressed Katherine in a comfortable casual dress. After changing, they went to the beach and walked into the sea until the water was on their knees.

"Are you sure you will put Katherine in the water?" Elena asked worried. "The water is cold,"

"If she doesn't like we don't bring her anymore, but she has to try it someday, right?"

Damon gently put Katherine down so her feet touched the cold sea water and she laughed moving her feet fast as if she was kicking the water. Elena smiled at Damon and he kept putting Katherine's body down. Katherine was extending her arms to the water so Damon walked more into the sea and when the water was touching his waist, he stopped.

"Don't you think we're too deep?" Elena asked.

"The sea is calm... No waves," Damon said.

Katherine started clapping her hands wanting to go in the water so Damon slowly placed her in the water. It was cold so she reject it when the water touched her chest and Elena and Damon couldn't help but laugh. After a few minutes, Katherine got used to the water and she started patting the water with her tiny hands, splashing water all over her parents.

"Eh eh!" She yelled happy.

Katherine had water until her chest and she was moving her arms and legs so much it was getting hard for Damon to hold her.

"Elena, stay in front of me," Damon asked and Elena did it.

Elena tried to take Katherine in her arms so they could leave the water but she started crying and screaming and it only stopped when Elena placed her inside the water again.

"Baby, we need to go," Elena said laughing but Katherine didn't want to leave the water.

"Na!" She yelled.

"How is she learning to talk so fast?" Elena asked shocked with how her baby had loved the sea water.

"I have no idea but she is as stubborn as you are." Damon laughed.

Katherine loved the sea but she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted more of it. She was moving in her mother's arms so she would be able to leave them but Elena was obviously holding her tight.

"Katherine, it's time to go," Damon said serious.

"Mommy and daddy will bring you to the sea later, okay?" Elena said. "Right now we need to go..."

Elena and Damon walked back to the sand and Katherine kept extending her arm to the sea, wanting to go back. Elena and Damon's clothes were dry but they had taken Katherine to the sea with her dress on so she was completely wet and she started shivering even with the hot sun above them.

Damon wrapped her on her baby towel and put the hoodie of it on her head. He hugged her tightly against his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling warm. Elena kissed Katherine's head and they walked back to the house taking everything they had left on the sand.

"Mom, you should have seen how Katherine loved the water," Damon entered the house all happy.

"It's great that you're having fun," Isabella said. "Lunch is almost ready..."

"I'll change her," Elena said taking Katherine from Damon's arms.

Elena went upstairs and took off Katherine's wet dress. She placed a towel on the bed and put Katherine on it. Elena changed her diaper while Katherine was focused on a toy and then dressed her in a dry dress. She brushed the few brown hair of her daughter and then took her in her arms.

"Stay here for a bit, baby," Elena said putting Katherine in the playpen.

Elena took off her dress and her wet bikini and dressed in dry clothes as well. She was wearing a pink casual dress and flip flops and her dress was in a ponytail.

"Mama," Katherine called Elena.

"I'm here, honey, mommy is here..." Elena said taking her daughter in her arms.

[...]

Isabella had already gone to her bedroom to sleep and Elena and Damon were taking care of Katherine downstairs. Elena was sitting on a blanket on the floor and Katherine was in front of her playing with many toys. Damon was setting up some wood in the fireplace and then he put the fire, making the room warm.

"It's so cold..." Elena said. "I'm gonna go grab a few more blankets…"

Damon finished putting the fire on the wood and then put a grid in front of the fireplace so no one would get close to the fire. When Elena came back, they laid on the floor with Katherine in the middle of them. She was still playing with her toys and Damon and Elena were kissing. In the middle of the kiss, they felt Katherine's tiny hand touching their chin.

"Look who is jealous," Damon laughed. "Baby girl wants attention, doesn't she?"

"Eh!" Katherine said handing Damon the toy she was holding.

"Alright, so daddy will tell you a story for you to sleep okay?" Damon said caressing his daughter's hair.

"Make that a short one," Elena smiled at him.

They had blankets all over them and it was pretty warm underneath them. Katherine was laid with her head on a blanket and was next to her teddy bear. Elena was laid on her side, with her right arm on the floor and her right hand holding her head. Damon was also laid on his side, but with his left arm on the floor and his left hand holding his hand. They were looking at each other and at their daughter almost falling asleep between them.

"Ten years ago, a man with blue eyes, just like yours if you wanna know, and black hair was called for an audition and he was very nervous because this could be something really good for his career." Elena was also paying attention to his story and when she gave Katherine a quickly look, she was hugging her teddy bear and her eyes were focus on her father. "He had to read the script with this brunette woman and he couldn't do anything wrong. She had already been casted as one of the main characters and she had one vote on whether choose him for the role or not." Damon said. "Everything went fine during the audition. He read his lines and by the face the producers had done, he knew he had high chances to be chosen." Damon explained and when he looked at Elena, she was smiling. "The brunette seemed to be a really nice girl and when he got cast for the role, they started to get to know each other until the point they were best friends..." He gave Katherine a look and she was already sleeping.

"Go on," Elena asked in a whisper.

"Well, after they became best friends, I've heard those two got married... and as far as I'm concerned, they have a pretty baby daughter right now," Elena reached up for his lips without bothering Katherine and kissed her husband.

"You're the best," Damon smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more," Damon said and they kissed again.

In the following morning, Elena stood up from the floor and walked to the kitchen leaving Katherine and Damon sleeping on the floor at the living room. Isabella arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning," Isabella said.

"Good morning, Isabella," Elena smiled.

"Did you guys slept on the floor?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "We were playing with Katherine in front of the fireplace and we ended up sleeping there,"

"Damon and Katherine are so beautiful sleeping together," Isabella said looking back at the living room and Damon was hugging Katherine.

"Right?" Elena said amused with the father and daughter scene. "I'm making some pancakes and coffee," Elena said.

"Let me help you then," Isabella smiled. "What can I do?"

Isabella set up the table, putting everything there and then sat at the table to eat her breakfast while Elena went to the living room to wake Damon up.

"Honey, wake up," Elena whispered shaking Damon. "You too, baby," Elena kissed Katherine's forehead so she wouldn't wake up crying. "Come on, you two, mommy made breakfast,"

Katherine opened her eyes and rolled over stopping by Elena's body. She extended her arms up to her mother.

"Mama," Katherine said smiling.

"Yeah baby, show your dad how it has to be," Elena said taking Katherine in her arms.

"Mhmm," Damon moaned rolling to the other side and laid on his chest.

"Come on, Damon, I made pancakes... Your favorite," Elena tried to convince him but it wasn't enough.

Elena sat at the table with Katherine laid on her legs and gave her daughter one of her nipples. Katherine started drinking the milk while Elena was holding her with one arm so she could eat with the other one.

"Damon, wake up," Isabella asked.

"Let him sleep... Damon is lazy in the morning," Elena laughed.

"Elena, don't take Katherine to the beach, okay? At least not before two or three in the afternoon," Isabella said. "The sun right now is not good for babies,"

"Okay," Elena smiled. "I'm just gonna play with her here... She is almost crawling,"

"Yeah, she is going to crawl anytime from now," Isabella said. "Prepare yourself, hun? Because when she starts crawling, she is not going to be around you all the time. She will want to explore the place she is in now that she won't need you to take her somewhere with a short distance," She explained.

"Good morning," Damon kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Good morning, honey," Elena said.

Damon kissed his mother's cheek and then Katherine's head. Katherine was still focus on Elena's nipple and nothing could make her stop drinking her morning milk.

"Mom, I'm going to the supermarket after breakfast, do you want to come with me?" Damon asked. "Maybe you want to look at some store or something..."

"I'll go with you son," Isabella smiled. "Do you mind if I go, Elena?" She seemed worried to let Elena alone with Katherine.

"Of course not, Isabella, you can go," Elena smiled.

[...]

Elena and Katherine were in the living room playing with Katherine's stuffed animals when Elena stood up to go to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of water, filling a glass so she could drink. When she looked to Katherine, she was trying to crawl but was falling every time.

"Oh baby," Elena said sitting on the floor in front of Katherine. "Come to mommy," Elena laughed patting her legs for Katherine to crawl to her.

Katherine put her hands on the carpet and with her knees on the floor, she tried to move her hands so she could crawl. She looked at Elena and her mother was smiling.

"Come," Elena encouraged her. "Let's make daddy a surprise when he comes back home," Elena laughed.

Katherine began to move her hands slowly and after a few minutes, she started crawling and reached her mother.

"Oh my God!" Elena heard Damon's voice behind her.

"I told you daddy would love it," Elena said giving Katherine to Damon.

"Baby, daddy is so proud of you!" Damon kissed his daughter. "You deserve going to the beach this afternoon," He smiled and Katherine giggled. "Yeah, you really do," He butterfly kissed her and she laughed.

That week was going to be amazing for the family.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	29. Cooking

_**Chapter 29 - Cooking**_

_"Damon, when are you going to stop walking?" Elena complained as she walked through the forest carefully not to trip in anything._

_"When I find a nice place for us to stay," Damon said. "Give me your backpack," He asked. "It's too heavy isn't it?"_

_"That's fine, Damon, I just want to stop so me and my feet can rest,"_

_They walked for ten more minutes but for Elena they had walked for more than an hour. They dropped the backpacks on the ground and Damon started building the tent. Elena sat on the ground and just looked at Damon, drinking her water._

_"You could help, you know..."_

_"You're gonna start saying I'm not doing it right and then you will tell me to watch you doing it correctly so why should I start?" Elena laughed._

_"You're right..."_

_When the night came, Elena and Damon were inside of the tent, under two blankets and above a sleeping bag for two. They were hugging when Elena looked at him._

_"Camping was a nice idea," She smiled. "I really like the ideas you have when you want to get out of our routine,"_

_"Yeah, this is really nice..." He said. "But you brought too many things since we're only staying for two days..." Damon said looking at her bag._

_"I'm a girl, what did you think? That I would bring just an extra t-shirt like you did?" Elena laughed._

_"I didn't bring just one extra t-shirt, silly." Damon noticed she was shivering. "Do you want a bonfire?" He asked._

_"That would be good," Elena said running her hands through her arms._

_Damon left the tent and while Elena had a blanket wrapped around her, Damon picked up some wood and put it all together. He then threw a lighting match at the wood._

_Elena was sitting in front of the fireplace and Damon hugged her from behind, getting Elena between his legs. He was caressing her hair and there was a blanket covering them. Their hands were interlaced above Elena's body and they were talking._

_They kept talking but within minutes, Elena fell asleep. Damon wanted to try something with her so he could get laid but her falling asleep wasn't of any help. He hugged her and tried to fall asleep but all he could think about was Elena's naked body. He could feel her boobs against him and he was getting turned on just by picturing her naked in his mind. He was starting to get back to normal when Elena started moaning. She was having a sex dream._

_"Hmm, yeah," Elena moaned sleeping._

_Damon closed his eyes and tried not to hear her moans but that tent was small and her sex dream was only getting him even hornier. Elena was laid on her chest and Damon noticed she was pressing her hips against the ground as if she was being penetrated._

_"Oh God," She moaned. "I'm your whore. Faster..."_

_"Gosh, Elena!" Damon whispered trying to think about something really random._

_Damon looked down at his pants and the bulge was getting bigger. The only way to get it down was to masturbate until he was relieved but that was a little difficult to happen. He could go outside but he would freeze and it would be impossible._

_"Hmm, your dick is so delicious!" Elena moaned._

_"How can you speak so much in your sleep?" Damon whispered rolling his eyes._

_"Yeah, that's it, babe, you're so hard and I want you to come in my mouth so badly..." Elena moaned. "Oh yeah, this is my lollipop,"_

_Damon couldn't handle it anymore. He gave it another chance though and thanks to God, Elena stopped moaning. Damon peeped at her and noticed the wetness on her panties. She had really had an orgasm with a dream._

_"Oh yeah, faster," Elena started moaning again. "Yeah, fuck my ass," She moaned. "Oh no, not my mouth..."_

_"What?" Damon couldn't help but laugh._

_"One in my pussy and one in my ass, oh God, that's the stuff... I'm coming so hard..."_

_"Two dicks, Elena?" Damon asked shocked. "Really? You're having a threesome in your dream?" His jaw fell._

_After some minutes of pure torture Damon laid by her side again pressing his bulge against her body._

_"Oh Damon," He whispered to himself. "You shouldn't but you need it so much," Damon's cock was so hard hr though the bulge in his pajamas pants might explode._

_Damon slowly put his hands on Elena, as he was caressing her and he soon went down her body. He got to her panties quickly since she was wearing a nightgown and he touched her pussy underneath her panties. She was really wet. He ran his fingers on her pussy and them licked them._

_"Hmm," She moaned probably thinking that was a dream. "God, yes!"_

_Feeling like he was going to explode, Damon put two fingers inside of her slowly and began to move them in and out very slow._

_"No!" Damon stopped pulling his fingers out. "This is rape!" He said but he just couldn't stop so he pulled them in again._

_Elena woke up in the middle of the movements and didn't say anything. Just enjoyed his touch. Elena noticed how hard he was and he increased the speed when he realized she was awake and enjoying the fingering._

_"What a nice way to wake up," She smiled._

_"I love you,"_

_Damon kissed Elena still moving his fingers inside of her. Damon didn't allow Elena to give him any kind of foreplay because his cock was dreaming of her now wet pussy. He just put his pants down and added the head of his cock at her entrance._

_"Oh," She moaned._

_Damon thrust in her in one push and Elena yelled in pleasure being shut up by his mouth meeting hers. The kiss was getting more and more passionate as Damon was moving inside of her. He wasn't wearing a condom and he felt his cock started throbbing as her pussy started contracting, approaching her orgasm. Damon pulled out out of sudden and put his member in her mouth, catching her in a surprise._

_"Ohh, this is good," Elena said when she sucked his wet cock._

_"I'm gonna cum," Damon warned her in case she didn't want to have it in her mouth. "Oh!" He yelled._

_Damon was sitting on her face, penetrating her with force and forcing her to deep throat his entire cock. Elena was moving her hips since she was having her orgasm so Damon turned his body so he could have access to her pussy while she was sucking him._

_"Oh my!" Elena screamed when she felt his tongue on her pussy._

_Hearing that moan, Damon shot all his cum in her mouth and Elena began to lick all his cock, cleaning it._

_"Damon..." She begged. "I'm so close but I need your cock inside of me right now!"_

_"I can't come inside of you..." He said fingering her._

_"Just take a condom from my bag... Oooh!" Elena moaned._

_Damon handed her the condom and she soon slid it around his length. Elena's juices were running down her pussy and Damon couldn't stop licking her._

_Elena was still cumming when Damon thrust in her at once. He began moving quickly but he soon eased off and came inside of her, filling the condom. He took off the dirty condom and penetrated her again._

_"What the hell was that dream, Elena?" Damon asked thrusting in her._

_"Oh, I guess I talked about it..."_

_"Yeah, you definitely did! I wouldn't be so horny..."_

_"It was weird. We hadn't had sex in a while and I was kinda needing it," Elena tried to explain. "How bad was it?"_

_"I just want to understand..." Damon laughed. "Were you having a threesome?"_

_"Yes," Elena blushed._

_"Do you want to have one in real life?"_

_"No," Elena said sure of her answer. "I don't know why I had this dream. I'd never let another man have me in this way..."_

_"Hmm, I can't tell about you but if it depends on me, our weekend will be full of work," Damon said. "If you know what I mean," He smirked. "I hope you're going to have enough breath the handle it..."_

_"I'm not even tired, Salvatore," Elena said rolling over him._

_Elena stopped on his top and sat on his length, moving her hips up and down while Damon was holding her waist._

_"We can have sex how many times you want, as long as we are careful," Elena smiled._

_"Hmm, I like that," Damon smiled._

_"How is it?" Elena moved her hips slowly on his cock making Damon moan._

_"Can you tell me about your dream?" He asked._

_"Do you really want to hear about my weird sex dream?" Elena asked. "I can tell you if you promise me you won't think I want that. It was only a dream,"_

_"I promise because I want to hear it badly."_

_"Alright," Elena left his cock and laid between his legs._

_Elena held his cock in her right hand and placed it on his belly so she could have plenty access to his balls. She began to lick them and then took them in her mouth, massaging them with her tongue._

_"I was doing exactly what I'm doing right now," Elena started. "The difference was that the other man was fucking my ass."_

_Damon had his eyes closed and he wasn't really paying attention to what Elena was saying. He just couldn't focus with his girlfriend licking and sucking on his balls._

_"Oh my," Damon moaned._

_"I kept sucking his balls until he came..." She told him. "He came all over my face," Elena said and stopped sucking on his balls. "But it wasn't that good," She leaned over him and kissed him. "Forget about the dream, Damon... We're alone in the middle of nothing. Make love to me," Elena said kissing him passionately. "There is just us right now," She smiled._

"This is not fair!" Elena complained putting the console down on the couch.

"What is not fair?" Damon asked in the same tone she had just used. He paused the game on the screen.

"You just pushed me down the sea! I died!"

"But you came back... Why are you complaining?"

"We were supposed to be playing on a teen work!"

"Elena, this is a game! Can you please stop complaining?" Damon asked. "And keep your voice down, Kath is sleeping not too far from here,"

"You say this because you won when you pushed me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promised I'm gonna behave for now on." He said calm. "Can we come back to the game?"

"Yes"

Damon pressed play on the game and the two characters starting fighting in the Pirates of Caribbean ship again with the pirates that were breaking in.

"I must love you so bad to waste my time playing a Disney game with you."

"You're not wasting your time!" She yelled while punching the pirates.

"I love you, that's why I'm doing this."

"Yay! I won!" Elena yelled and jumped from the couch she was sitting on.

"_We_won!" Damon corrected Elena. "This was such a hard level. Do you want something from the kitchen?" He asked standing up.

"A glass of water would be good, please." She saw Damon nod when he was on his way to the kitchen and just laid her back on the couch waiting for him to come back.

"Here," He handed her a glass full of water. "I just noticed that we don't have any food on our refrigerator..."

"Yeah," She drank a little of the water. "We spent the whole week out and since your mother was the one to go to the supermarket while she was here I ended up forgetting. Katherine crawling is driving me crazy!" Elena said and he laughed.

"She wants to get to know her home by herself," Damon smiled. "But yeah, she is giving a lot of work,"

Damon and Elena had taken care of Katherine all day long and now that Isabella wasn't there to help anymore, Damon and Elena had to be with her all the time. Katherine was now crawling around the apartment and nothing could stop her. They were exhausted and now that she had fallen asleep they decided to spend some time playing video games like they used to do when they were still boyfriend and girlfriend.

Damon took the empty glass from her hand and put it on the small table next to the couch. She had picked her console and was ready to restart the game when Damon jumped above her and started tickling her until they both fall from the couch and they got on the carpet. They turned he started tickling her again.

"Damon stop!" She was shaking her body trying to get away from his big arms.

Tears were falling from her eyes because of all her laughing and screaming trying to leave the tickles.

"You love when you do that."

Damon finished the tickles by placing a soft kiss on her res lips. Even without moving a single bone of their bodies, he kept on her top and they just stayed looking at each other in their eyes.

"I don't really like being tickled, and it gets worse when I'm caught in a surprise."

They kept playing her video game when he mentioned her last night meeting with Caroline on a bar. Caroline was having boyfriend problems with Tyler so Elena went to meet her best friend looking forward to help her.

"Tell me, sweet. How was last night?"

"Why do I have a feeling that my husband is jealous that I might have gotten a lot of guys flirting with me?" Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't you think this wedding ring already shows people I'm not single?"

"Why would you be wrong? You know how I am when it comes to my girl. And I'm sure you know the body you have. Even if you were a pain in the ass, man would want you."

"Now I know why you are with me." She said, her voice getting lower because of the sadness that possessed her body after his words. Elena didn't stop looking at the screen and was being more aggressive in the game.

"I'm with you because I love you! You could be like a gnome... And have the weight of an elephant. I would still love you." She kept quiet and paying attention at the game.

"I love you too, Damon. The problem is that sometimes our talks take our relationship to a dark side."

"But this only happens because you doubt that I love you, and you believe in everything..."

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "Die die die, your silly monster!" She yelled putting more pressure on the console.

He looked at her quickly and saw that she was happy.

"Stay there with the sword that I will take the key to open the box..." She was jumping on the couch of excitement.

"You are so cute playing this game. We should play more often." Damon rubbed her cheek.

"I thought you've said you were wasting your time."

"I was being playful. I love spending time with you playing video games. And I practiced the guitar hero, I can easily beat you now."

"Is this a threatening?"

"Maybe," He smirked.

"You've never bit me. And you never will."

"We will see about it later."

"Next level! Yay!" She yelled.

"Can you keep playing alone?"

"Well, yeah, but why?" A sad dace appeared on her face when he took his character off the game.

"I have to do some things in the kitchen..."

"I can help you," She cut him out. "It's not necessary, babe," He softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "I bought some stuff at the supermarket yesterday to cook today. Let me do it. I will surprise you."

"But I don't want to play alone..."

"Keep playing, sweetie. I will play with you later."

"Okay then," She put her legs on the couch and pressed play on the next Disney World.

Damon entered in the kitchen and closed the door so Elena wouldn't know what he was about to cook.

[...]

"Are you still in the mood to help me?" He appeared on the living room door wearing an apron and ingredients and food for all over his body but Elena wasn't there anymore. "Elena?"

"I'm here," Elena walked in with Katherine in her arms.

Katherine's face was red of sleeping and she was hugging Elena's neck so she could rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, I came here to check if you still wanted to help me but,"

"We're going to help you, right sweetie?" Elena looked at Katherine but she was still a little asleep. "Oh God," She walked a step back when she saw the mess that was the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I will wash the dishes and clean everything." She sat on the balcony.

"How can I help you?"

"I bought ingredients to make pizza and the special dessert for you," He explained and put the flour, the tomato sauce and the cheese in front of her in the balcony.

"Pizza is great" Elena smiled.

They were in front of the balcony, Elena was by his side and they were laughing and playing with the flour to make the pizza's dough. They had put Katherine above the balcony, which was quite large. She was sitting on it playing with the flour. Elena was looking at her every second to make sure she was safe on there.

"Hey!" She screamed scared when he threw some flour on her.

Katherine started laughing at her mother and filling her tiny hand with some of the flour, she threw it at her mother just as she had seen her father do. Elena had some flour in her shirt and some on her face. He turned his back to her to get on the sink and took the dishcloth to give to his wife. When he turned back to her, she had some flour on her hand and she threw it on him, the same way he did on her. When they looked at Katherine, she was laughing and clapping her hands.

"You deserved," She laughed.

His dessert was on the balcony on the other side of the kitchen, being covered by a dull cap that didn't give away what was inside.

"The tomato sauce is ready," Damon said putting the bow of tomato sauce on the balcony. He went to the fridge to grab a coke and Elena was so focused cleaning the flour off Katherine that she was caught in a surprise when Katherine put her hands and arms into the bow of tomato sauce, making it splash all over Elena.

"He he!" Katherine laughed.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled feeling the tomato sauce all over her face and hair and Damon couldn't help but laugh at his wife together with his baby girl.

"Don't worry, Lena," Damon couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't think you've realized that half of your tomato sauce, which you took a really long time to let it perfect, was thrown at your wife by your daughter!" Elena complained squeezing her hair on the sink so the tomato sauce would get out.

"I will just have to make another..." Damon said trying to keep calm. "You two, girls, go take a shower and get ready for dinner,"

Elena took Katherine in her arms but when she was about to leave the kitchen, Katherine started crying, extending her arms to Damon so he wouldn't let her mother take her away from the kitchen.

"Dada!" She yelled.

"Oh, so you wanna cook?" Elena looked at Katherine. "You're really your father's daughter..."

"Weren't you sure?" Damon asked.

"Of course I know she is your daughter, Damon," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "You're a little ridiculous some times," Elena said. "Kath, daddy is busy with our pizza... He can't take care of you right now," Elena tried to explain. "You can't stay on the balcony because there won't be anyone looking after you and you'll fall from there. I can't let you on the floor either or daddy will hurt you, by stepping on you or something worst," Elena said but Katherine didn't want to leave the kitchen. "Okay, you can play a little more but then we're going to take a bath,"

Elena sat at the balcony and put Katherine on it. Katherine was all dirty with all the flour and the tomato sauce and she kept playing with the ingredients. She was playing with everything above the balcony and since she wasn't paying attention, she ended up hitting the bowl of flour and it fell on the floor.

"KATHERINE!" Damon yelled looking at how that part of kitchen was white and full of flour. "Look what you did!" He screamed throwing in the sink what he was holding on his hands.

Katherine started crying with Damon yelling at her and Elena stood up from the chair right away, taking Katherine in her arms. Damon had kept calm for too long and Elena knew something would end up being the trigger for him to get angry. Elena took Katherine and they went to Elena's bedroom. She turned on the water and started feeling Katherine's bath tub. Elena undressed Katherine and then took off her own clothes, being just in her lingerie.

Elena put Katherine in the bath tub and she started playing with some toys and the water. She had already stopped crying and Elena didn't have much difficulty to wash her daughter since she was busy with her toys. Elena just took more than usual to wash Katherine's few brown hair since it had a lot of flour.

After Katherine was perfectly clean, smelling like baby's shampoo and soap, Elena placed her daughter sitting inside her crib. She took a good shower and washed her hair five times so it would stop smelling like tomato sauce and when she came back to the room, Katherine was still playing with her toys.

"Look, baby, daddy was just trying to make us a good dinner," Elena explained taking Katherine in her arms. "You were making a mess, honey, that's true. Daddy just got nervous but he loves you, okay?" Elena kissed her cheek.

Elena walked with Katherine to the living room and put Katherine in the playpen. The playpen was in the living room but Elena could check on her from the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, she smelled the pizza in the oven and Damon was cleaning the floor.

"Let this with me," Elena asked taking the broom from his hand.

"I didn't mean to yell at her," Damon said worried about what he could have done to his baby girl.

"I know, Damon, she won't even remember it tomorrow," Elena smiled. "Don't worry..."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is," Elena said. "Go take your shower and I'll finish it here, okay?"

"Thank you, babe," Damon said and left after a quick kiss.

[...]

Elena and Damon were having dinner at the table and Katherine was in the playpen next to the table.

"I'm gonna get her baby food," Damon said standing up and Elena nodded.

When he came back, he took Katherine in his arms and sat her on his legs. He opened the baby's food bowl and started giving it in her mouth with a tiny spoon. She was wearing a bib so her clothes wouldn't get dirt and she was eating really well.

"She is hungry," Elena smiled eating a piece of her pizza.

"Yeah, daddy will take really good care of you, okay baby?" Damon said caressing her hair. "Daddy is so sorry he yelled at you earlier..."

"Daddy!" Katherine said leaning her head on him in a way to show him her affection for him and Elena just smiled at the beautiful scene in front of her.

Katherine extended his arm pointing to Damon's glass of water. Damon gently placed the glass on her little mouth and she drank a bit of it.

"She is growing up so fast," Elena said.

"Yeah," Damon smirked. "Lena, what about we watch a movie after she falls asleep?"

"That would be amazing," Elena smiled caressing his hand above the table.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	30. Christmas

_**Chapter 30 – Christmas**_

_**Five months later…**_

Elena had just arrived at Caroline's house and left the car, which she had parked in front of her friend's house. When she started walking up the steps of the short stairs, Tyler opened the door. He was putting on his cap and his scarf because of the cold outside.

"Hi Mike!" Elena greeted him.

"Hey Elena," He smiled. "I gotta go to work, Caroline is waiting for you in the living room,"

"Thanks," Elena smiled back.

"Hey Care,"

"Hey Lena," Caroline hugged her friend. "How cold is it outside? I was thinking about going shopping but I don't really enjoy walking around the streets with this weather,"

"Well, it's cold but the sky is blue and the sun is shining. I would go with you but Damon has to work today and I'm staying with Katherine,"

"I'd rather stay home then," Caroline smiled. "Have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?"

_"Caroline?" Elena entered in the living room and Caroline was there talking to Damon._

_"She said she is here to ask us something," Damon said._

_"Say it then," Elena sat on the couch._

_"Well, Christmas is in less than a week, which means Katherine's birthday is coming up soon." Caroline started. "As her godmother, I wanted to throw her a party!" She said all happy._

_"Caroline, it's her one year birthday,"_

_"Exactly! This is her first birthday! I know she is not going to remember it but you two are certainly going to remember. You will have pictures and videos of her birthday and you can show them to her when she is older," Caroline explained. "I was thinking about doing a party for both Katherine and Elena but Katherine needs a cute party and Elena's party, which I've been playing as well, is not (i) that (i) cute," She rolled her eyes._

_"What the hell are you doing with my wife?"_

_"She will be thirty years old! That deserves a bigger celebration. I'm sorry but men are not invited,"_

_"Her own husband will be left out of her thirtieth party?" Damon asked shocked. "Don't you think I want her too?"_

_"Damon, I won't take the whole day," Caroline said. "But that's not why I'm here. I came here to ask you two if I can throw Katherine her party,"_

_"We wanted to do something simple, Caroline," Damon said. "Like, just a few family and friends..."_

_"I promise I won't exaggerate!"_

_"Damon and I will talk and then I'll give you an answer," Elena smiled._

_"Thank you so much!" Caroline hugged them both at the same time._

"Yeah, Care,"

"So..." Caroline asked with her famous puppy eyes.

"You can throw the party," Elena smiled and Caroline jumped on the couch. "_But_, you won't invite more than ten people because we're inviting a few people from Damon's family."

"Okay. You'll love my ideas, Elena,"

"Caroline, you promised us you wouldn't exaggerate,"

"I won't!" Caroline laughed.

[...]

"What time is it?" Elena asked leaving the bathroom.

Elena was wearing jeans, a red blouse and black high heels. Damon was in their bedroom wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at the watch.

"Eight o'clock, babe," He answered.

"Did you put everything I asked in the bag?"

Elena, Damon and Katherine were spending the night at Caroline and Tyler's house. It was 24th of December. They were going to spend the night together and then open all the presents in the morning, before having lunch together, for Christmas.

"Yeah," Damon smiled pulling her closer.

"No kisses," Elena said pushing him away. "My lipstick is perfect..."

Elena dressed in her coat and went to Katherine's bedroom. She was playing on the floor with some toys. She was wearing a red dress, white pantyhose and red shoes. Elena took her daughter in her arms and Damon placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't feel cold. Her face was the only part of her body that wasn't covered by the blanket.

They arrived at Caroline's house in a few minutes and they took off their clothes by the door, letting them on the hanger. Katherine was standing on the floor with Elena holding her right hand and Damon holding her left one. She was walking slowly and sometimes she would jump, but always holding someone's hand.

"Hey!" Elena and Damon said walking into the living room.

Caroline and Tyler were putting all the presents under the Christmas tree. Caroline stood up right away when she saw them walking in.

"Oh my God!" She kneeled on the floor being in front of Katherine. "Your parents didn't tell me you're walking!"

"Care!" Katherine let go of her parents' hands and hugged Caroline.

Caroline took her in her arms and hugged her tight. She kissed Katherine's forehead and she giggled.

"You know my name," She pretended to be crying of joy and the adults laughed.

"She is not walking by herself yet but she walks when someone is holding her hand," Damon said smiling at his daughter.

"You're beautiful in these clothes, Kath," Caroline smiled. "You look really good in red,"

"Chismas..." Katherine said to Caroline pointing to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, Christmas," Caroline laughed. "C'mon, I'll show you how nice the tree is," Caroline held one of Katherine's hand and they walked to the tree.

"What about we open a bottle of wine?" Tyler proposed when Damon and Elena sat on the couch.

Their living room was not too big. There was a couch for three people, an armchair by the window, a coffee table in the middle of the room and a fireplace in front of the couch. The Christmas tree was across the room, in front of the armchair.

"That would be great," Damon smiled.

Tyler opened the bottle of wine and filled Damon's and Elena's glasses. Caroline wasn't drinking yet since she wanted to play with Katherine.

"How is work, Tyler?" Elena asked.

"It's okay..." He answered. "I don't really enjoy having to travel to Washington or Boston all the time,"

"They need you in all these tree cities?" Damon asked.

Damon and Elena were on the couch while Tyler was on the armchair. Damon had one arm around Elena and one of each other's hands were interlaced.

"Yeah,"

"Elena, can you help me at the kitchen?" Caroline asked. "I want you to taste the food,"

"Sure," Elena stood up and the women walked to the kitchen.

Katherine was playing on the floor when she crawled to the other room. Damon was checking on her but being focus on his conversation with Tyler, he didn't see her leaving the room. Katherine went to the TV's room and stopped on the floor. Standing up holding herself on the television, Katherine ended up turning it on and fell sitting on the floor when she saw the images on the screen and heard the people talking. However, she really enjoyed seeing the people on TV so she kept looking at it. She was holding one of her toys and she stood up holding on the TV screen. She was very close to the TV and she kept laughing at the screen.

"Damon, where the hell is Katherine?" Elena almost yelled when she came back to the living room and her daughter wasn't there.

"Oh God," Damon said worried.

"I asked you to look after her for a few minutes, Damon..."

Elena walked around the house and found Katherine in front of the TV.

"Sweetie, if you keep crawling around mommy won't let you stay on the floor. You could have tried to go up the stairs and you would have certainly fallen from there,"

"Mommy," Katherine laid her head on Elena's shoulder apologizing.

[...]

"I will look after Katherine for you," Caroline whispered in Elena's ear. "You have two hours to do whatever you want," She smiled. "It's Christmas Eve, girl, go have some fun with your husband,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to play with her anyway,"

Caroline and Tyler sat by the fireplace and they were teaching Katherine the sizes. They were showing her small, medium and big stuffed animals and she was loving playing with them all. Katherine was sitting in front of Caroline and Tyler couldn't stop gazing them.

"You're so great with kids," Tyler smiled.

"I don't think so," Caroline laughed. "I'm great with Kath,"

"I'm sure you'd be great with your own kid,"

"Probably but for now Katherine is the only kid in my life… I don't plan on being a mother yet," Caroline explained. "Maybe in a couple of years or even before,"

"Teddy…" Katherine showed Tyler her teddy bear.

"Yes, this is your favorite teddy bear," He smiled and she giggled.

**Meanwhile…**

Elena and Damon had been French kissing for quite a while now. Damon was sitting on the bed and Elena was sitting in front of him, between his legs, and her legs were around his body. Damon then laid Elena on the bed, leaning above her. Her hands were running through his hair and she rolled them over, stopping on top of him. Damon slid one hand under her blouse and opened her bra. She took off her blouse and bra and kissed him again.

Elena slowly undid his belt and then removed his jeans, throwing it on the floor. Damon did the same, and they were making out wearing just their underclothes. Without breaking the kiss, Elena's hand started massaging his cock above his blue underwear. His cock was already hard and it was pretty much highlighted under the fabric of his underwear. Her hand was massaging his cock and his balls. She stopped, broke the kiss and sat between his legs. She took off his underwear and began to suck on his cock.

Damon closed his eyes feeling the soft touch of her tongue and Elena started going up his body kissing his perfect six pack. Going back to his hard dick, Elena was going up and down its length kissing its tip. She was moving slowly and Damon was loving it. He was caressing her face and her hair while she was giving him an amazing hand and blow job.

Damon pulled her to him and she sat on his abdomen. Damon started sucking on one of her boobs. One of his hands was on her back, pressing her body against his and the other one was touching her pussy still covered by her panties.

Damon rolled them over and placed Elena's head on the pillow.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked kissing her passionately and she nodded.

Damon was laid by her side and began to suck on her nipple. One of his hands was still on her pussy, which was now totally exposed. He was sucking her nipple good and she couldn't help but moan. He was really good at it. Damon went down her body and started kissing her pussy. He licked her pussy lips and was caressing her thighs while she was caressing his back moaning.

"Oh," She moaned.

Damon was making circles on her pussy with his tongue. He then began to suck it and kiss it until he went back to her boobs. Damon sucked on her right nipple while his fingers were touching her pussy ready to enter it. Elena pulled his head up and kissed him. The kiss got even more intense and passionate when Damon began to move his middle finger inside of her pussy.

"Hmm, Damon," She moaned against his lips.

Damon slowly leaned on her top and positioned his member on her entrance. With the help of his hand, he slowly pushed it into her. Her legs were wrapped around him and he was thrusting in her, not too fast though.

It wasn't a hardcore sex. They wanted to enjoy each other and make love to each other. That was one of the most passionate sex they had ever had.

"Lay on your chest," Damon asked pulling out.

While Elena was moving, Damon placed kisses all over her back and then pulled her body against his. Her back touched his chest and hugging her tightly, Damon penetrated her pussy from behind.

"Oh that's good," Elena moaned and turned her head so they could kiss.

Damon's hand was on her belly and it began to softly caress her boobs while he was thrusting in her. Damon kissed the top of her head, her shoulder and her back. Elena smiled at the amount of affection her husband was showing.

They went back to the missionary position and Elena had wrapped her legs around him again. Elena and Damon were kissing passionately. They used to do that all the time, kiss passionately with Elena's legs wrapped around his body but this time Damon was inside of her. It felt so good for both of them. They didn't stop kissing and Damon was moving slowly inside of her so there was passion and love in what they were doing. Not just two horny people having sex so they could reach their orgasm. Damon then stopped moving and just let Elena feel his cock inside of her. The kisses didn't stop though and they were getting even more passionate.

When he was about to come, he pulled out and Elena started caressing his member. It was a soft and slow touch and he came on her belly. Damon bent over and kissed her, their tongues playing together and demonstrating all the love between those two.

Damon dressed back in his underwear and sat on the bed with his legs straightened on the mattress and his back against the headboard. Elena, dressed in her nightgown and lingerie, sat between his legs. Their hands were interlaced and Damon placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much," Damon said caressing her.

"I love you," Elena turned and kissed him.

"I love making love to you,"

"I like more than having desperate sex... By making love we show our love to each other."

"Can I come in?" Caroline knocked on the door.

"Yes," Damon answered and she opened the door.

Caroline was carrying Katherine in her arms. The baby girl was already dressed on her pink pajamas and was sleeping on her godmother's arms.

"Did you two get the bed dirty?" She asked. "I won't put here with you if you did,"

"No, we didn't," Elena blushed.

They laid on the bed in a way Katherine stayed in the middle of them. They couldn't let her in the edge because she would roll over and fell. When Caroline left, Elena and Damon kissed and gazed their daughter until they fell asleep.

Damon woke up in the next morning and went straight to the living room since Elena and Katherine weren't in the bedroom anymore. They were all having breakfast and talking when he got to the kitchen.

"Good morning, guys," Damon smiled.

"Good morning," Caroline and Tyler smiled.

"Good morning, babe," Damon kissed Elena on the lips and then kissed Katherine's forehead.

"You know," Caroline started. "What really surprised me was that you two didn't make any noise, yesterday," Elena blushed.

"Caroline!" Tyler said.

"What? It was Christmas Eve… There is nothing as good as making love on Christmas Eve,"

"Yeah, it was really good," Elena smiled putting a spoon of yogurt in Katherine's mouth.

"Are you going to dress like Santa next Christmas?" Tyler asked and couldn't help but laugh imagining Damon as Santa. "I mean, Katherine will understand about it more than she does now."

"Well, if we want to make her think Santa is real, I'll have to dress like Santa," Damon laughed.

"Can we open our presents?" Caroline's eyes shone. "Pretty please,"

They all laughed but went to the living room. Caroline and Katherine sat by the Christmas tree and Caroline took the first package.

"This one is for Damon from Elena," Caroline handed Damon the present. "Wait," She stopped Damon from taking the package. "Is something inappropriate for kids inside this present?"

"No," Elena laughed.

"Okay, Merry Christmas then," She gave Damon the present.

"A Rolex?" Damon looked at Elena surprised.

"I noticed you drooling for it at the shop's window…" Elena laughed.

"But it was way too expensive," Damon said.

"Like you didn't buy me something expensive," Elena played.

"Caroline, take the box wrapped with red paper," Damon asked and Caroline handed him the package.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Damon smiled giving Elena the present.

Elena opened the box and her jaw fell. Caroline couldn't see what was inside of the box from where she started laughing at Elena's face. Elena took the Louis Vuitton purse from the box and she still couldn't believe she had just gotten one of those.

"Are you insane?" Elena looked at Damon.

"Katherine helped me choose it," Damon smirked.

"Gosh, I know the price of this purse!"

"Don't worry, Lena…" Damon laughed at her.

"Let's see what mommy and daddy got you," Caroline said looking for Katherine's presents.

The first present for Katherine was a blue plastic box with many small plastic animals inside of it. She took the cow from it and showed it to her parents.

"Moo," She giggled. "Moo,"

"She is so smart," Tyler mentioned.

Caroline put the box of animals aside but Katherine didn't want to let it go. She wanted to play with it more. She put the box upside down and laughed when all the animals were on the floor, in front of her. Caroline opened Katherine's next present, which was another toy but she didn't give it even a little bit of attention.

When Caroline was about to put it on the floor, she ended up pressing a button and a song started playing. Liking the sound of it, Katherine quickly dropped all the animals she was holding on the floor and took the other present.

"I know you love big presents," Elena handed Caroline an envelope. "So you'll have to forgive me because your present is not that big,"

Caroline opened the envelope right away and took two tickets to Paris from inside of it. Caroline looked at Damon and Elena shocked.

"Elena had told me how badly you wanted to go to Paris. Even though you love here, you missed Paris and Tyler was always working so you two couldn't travel," Damon explained. "So, I talked with Tyler and he got some free days to go to Paris with you,"

"You leave tomorrow," Elena smiled.

"Oh my God, you two are the best best friends in this world!" She hugged them both at the same time.

"ROAR!" They all laughed when Katherine pressed the lion's head and it roared and threw the lion across the room, frightened.

"It's okay, honey," Damon caressed his daughter's head.

"Katherine has one present for you," Elena said placing the present on Katherine's legs.

Katherine was sitting on the floor and used all her strength to hand Caroline the box. It wasn't too heavy but she still dropped it in the middle of the way.

"Who chose it?" Caroline opened the Chanel box.

"Katherine," Elena said.

Caroline opened the small box and took the necklace from it. The necklace was beautiful. It had a few small pearls and the famous Chanel logo in some parts.

"Aww, it's beautiful, thank you honey," Caroline said kissing Katherine's forehead.

While they were opening the other presents, Elena took Katherine in her arms and they went to the window. Elena sat on the floor and Katherine stood up, holding herself at the window.

"Look, baby, it's snowing," Elena pointed to the snowflakes that were falling outside. "It's your first Christmas and you are already having a white one," Elena smiled.

Elena went to the kitchen to get Katherine's baby bottle with water and when she came back to the living room, Katherine was still staring at the snow.

"Snow," Katherine looked at Elena and pointed to the snow outside.

"Come here, daughter," Elena asked sitting on the couch.

Katherine crawled until half of the way to her mother and stood up holding on the armchair. She looked at Elena and walked a few steps on her own, without holding on anything.

"Oh my God! You're walking!" Elena started crying and took Katherine in her arms. "Mommy loves you so much, dear," Elena placed kiss all over her body. "Do you want to go play on the snow?"

"Snow!" She said happy pointing to the window.

"Let's go dress on snow clothes, then," Elena placed Katherine on the floor, held her hand and they went to the bedroom.

"What's going on, Damon?" Caroline asked. "I saw you were happy that your daughter gave her first steps on her own but you're not as happy as Elena,"

"I have to tell her something, but I don't know how… She is so happy, I can't ruin this,"

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked shocked.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	31. Secrets

_**Chapter 31 - Secrets**_

"_Damon! My son!" Isabella hugged him right away. They left the car and Elena opened the back door to take Katherine._

"_How are you mom?"_

"_Good, and I'm seeing you are very good too." She said looking his family._

"_Damon, please, can you take her?" Elena asked going to compliment her mother in law._

"_Elena! How long, hun? How are you?" She asked hugging Elena._

"_I'm good, thank you."_

_Damon had taken Katherine from the car seat and was with her in his arms._

"_Oh my God! She grew up very fast!" Isabella was impressed. "It has been what? Two months since I last saw her?" Damon nodded smiling. Can I?" She asked Damon to take her in her arms._

"_Of course you can, mom." Damon gave Katherine to his mom._

"_Your room is ready, son." Isabella explained. "I arranged it for you yesterday, but you need a crib, don't you?"_

"_Thank you, mom. She can sleep with us."_

"_It's better if she sleeps in a crib. I have your crib, do you want?"_

"_Why do you still have my crib?" Damon asked._

"_I borrow it to family, so it is still here. It is in my bedroom. But you need to set it up."_

"_Okay, don't worry."_

_Elena was with her nine months old daughter in her arms, and Damon was carrying the bags. They complimented everyone that were on the living room and went to Damon's bedroom._

_His bedroom was with white walls, but just one was a dark blue. In this one, were a lot of pictures, his desk, and some toys that Elena started looking after putting Katherine on the bed._

_Damon put the bags on the floor and went to his mom's bedroom to pick up the crib._

_The bed was a king size one, with a beautiful blanket. Elena thought that his mom had a very good taste to decoration. In the other side, were the door to the bathroom and the closet._

_Damon took half an hour to set up the crib, while Elena was undoing the bags. She put Katherine's bag in the bed. Katherine was quiet in the bed, playing with Damon's toys, but Elena couldn't keep her eye out of her, afraid she could fall._

_She put the clothes in the closet, and then, sat next to Katherine, taking her pink bag._

_Elena took a towel and extended it in the bed, putting Katherine on it. She was too excited, and wasn't staying quiet so Elena gave her a rattle, and she stopped moving, just playing with the toy. Elena took a diaper from the bag and changed her daughter._

_Damon took Katherine and went to the yard to play with her whilst Elena finished undoing the bags. He put her in the ground, and gave her one toy she was playing in the bedroom._

_The yard was the most beautiful part of the house. There were a lot of trees and flowers in it, a very good pool, and lot of grass to the kids and the dogs._

"_Mommy," Katherine pointed to the window._

_"Damon, bring her here." Elena said appearing at the window of Damon's bedroom._

_"We have only been here for five minutes..." Damon was playing with his daughter in the grass._

_"She needs to change her clothes and to eat... It's been too long since the last time she ate something." Elena explained. "But you can stay there more."_

"_Mommy wants you." He said laughing to took Katherine. "Let's go with mommy..." Damon started playing with her and she was laughing cutely._

_When he entered on the house, he talked with his mom a little, and went to his room._

_"Elena, my mom is calling you." Damon said putting Katherine in the bed._

_"Okay. Dress her with these clothes." She said pointing to the clothes that were in the bed. Damon nodded._

_"Let's change, baby?" He said cutely._

_Damon put his daughter in the bed. She took her foot, trying to take off her socks and to put it in her mouth._

"_Don't do that, sweet…" Damon said arranging her socks again. He went to the window and closed it because was entering some breezes that could get Katherine sick. The sun was shining so he decided to let the curtains open._

"_Here." He gave her the teething ring. She took it and started biting. "This is much easier at home. That we have all in the right place." Damon complained._

_He took off her clothes and dressed her with a white t-shirt and a light purple jump suit._

_She was lay on the bed laughing and playing with Damon. She raised her arms and he understood he was asking him to take took her in his arms and went to the wardrobe. He put cleaned socks on her foot and Elena appeared._

_"Mommy is here!" Damon said and gave her to Elena._

_"The lunch is almost ready. I will give her this milk and put her to sleep. Go talk with your family." She entered in the room holding Katherine's baby bottle with warm milk._

_"Later... I wanna stay here with my girls." He said sitting on the bed next to her._

_"Can you take her pacifier please?"_

_"Sure." He gave it to Elena._

_Elena sat on the bed with Katherine in her arms and held the baby bottle for Katherine while she was drinking all the milk from it._

_"She is so beautiful..." Damon said caressing her hair._

_"I'm never getting over the fact that she has your eyes, not mine."_

_"Your eye is beautiful, Elena. And she is exactly like you."_

_"Everyone say that. But I don't think she looks like me."_

_"Hey, the lunch is ready." Damon's cousin said._

_"Thank you. We are going."_

_Elena stopped giving milk to Katherine and she started crying so she had to give her more._

_"Go Damon. I will stay here until she finish."_

_"Go downstairs with her. It's earlier for her to sleep."_

_"Okay. I will just wait her finish eating." He left after whisper an "I love you" to her._

_After some minutes, after Katherine drank the entire baby bottle of milk, Elena went downstairs with her and Damon took her daughter. Elena sat next to him._

_"Sorry. She is persistent when she's hungry." Elena apologized for being late._

_"Don't worry." Damon's dad said._

_"Put her in the playpen Damon. She won't let you eat." Elena said when Katherine started trying to take all the things that were on the table, and trying to stand up in his legs._

_Damon put her in the playpen, as Elena had suggested, but when he sat back on his chair, she started crying and screaming._

_"Let her cry." Elena said when Damon made a move to go pick her._

_"She wants you Elena." Damon's mom said. "Damon was exactly the same." Elena laughed and picked up her daughter._

_They all ate talking about their work about family, and Damon's mom couldn't stop talking about her grandchild. Katherine was sitting in Elena's legs and trying to pick food from Elena's plate._

_"You don't eat this sweet." She said about the cake she was eating._

"_Elena, do you give her only milk or baby food too?" Damon's dad asked._

"_Well, mostly of the time I give milk, because she prefers, but I give her food too." Katherine was impatient in her mom's legs, and she didn't stop trying to leave there. But Elena was holding her, strongly, and she couldn't fall._

_"Damon, how is your work?" His dad asked. He never told the truth to him._

_"I'm not working, dad. I've already finished the movie I was doing. I'm gonna start shooting a new one by the end of the year..."_

_Elena and Isabella were in the couch talking and playing with Katherine, when Damon and Guiseppe started a discussion. Guiseppe had a different view of family than Damon so they weren't really agreeing and Damon didn't want his father interfering in his way to have a family._

_"Guiseppe seems to like to fight with his son. Don't listen to him. What Damon do for you two is perfect."_

_"Yes, Damon is perfect… I'm lucky I met him and that I married him," Elena smiled._

_"He didn't like kids until he met you Elena. It's very hard to describe how he feels now that you two have a daughter." Isabella said caressing Katherine._

_"Well, I didn't really like having to work all day long. I couldn't stay with Katherine and we were only together at night. I'm really thankful I didn't lose her best moments… Now I can stay with my daughter anytime. And I can take care of my family. I only stopped working for a few months. When Katherine is sleeping I pay all the bills, buy some things we need, and do everything I used to do." Damon said. "I'm still doing what I did before."_

_"What did you do with my son?" Isabella asked Elena and both laughed._

_" I don't know... He prefers to stay home. He does everything there. He talks a lot with directors of big movies because he will come back to film when she complete one year." Elena explained._

_Katherine was playing with the button of Elena's shirt. Elena had already tried to make her stop but she really enjoyed the buttons and the color of Elena's shirt so she let her daughter play with it._

_"Elena." Damon called her._

_"Yes, love."_

_"Come here please." Damon said going upstairs._

_"I can stay with her." Elena gave her baby to Damon's mom._

_"Do you want to go out?" Damon said closing the door after they both walked into the room. "My dad seems to like finding reasons why to fight with me… I want to stay away from this house for some time,"_

_"With Katherine?"_

_"No... Just you and me. It is a small town, we will come back soon, and there aren't so many fans here."_

_"Okay."_

_"Mom, can you stay with Katherine? I will go out with Elena for a while." Damon asked holding Elena's hand and walking downstairs._

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you." They decided to go walking and were always holding hands._

_"Our life was so much easier when were just us. I love our baby but you have to agree she give us so many works."_

_"Yeah I agree with you, Damon." Elena laughed._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_"You didn't have to fight with Damon in front of everyone!" Isabella said._

_"Don't you think he should be working?!" Guiseppe screamed._

_"I do but God, he has been working a lot lately. He has a daughter now. He won't be working every day and every hour…"_

_"And you agree with him."_

_"Yes! He came here trying to be nice with you and you are not helping him."_

_Katherine slept on the playpen and Isabella put her on her parents' put some pillows around the bed so she wouldn't was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Elena and Damon arrived._

_"She is sleeping in your bedroom." She said._

_"Thank you, mom." Damon kissed her cheek. "I will be with Elena outside."_

_They sat on the grass and were talking watching the sunset._

_"Can you imagine our life if we didn't have had a baby?" Elena said._

_"I don't think so. I remember how shocked you were when you discovered you were pregnant... I mean, we were trying to get you pregnant but you still got surprised." Damon laughed._

_"You say my dream is my job, but my dream is that Damon. Have you as my husband and Katherine. Have this perfect family is my dream." She kissed him passionately._

_She put her head in his shoulder and he hugged her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more." He said kissing her head._

_[…]_

_Elena picked Katherine's pajamas and woke up her didn't cry and Elena called Damon._

_"Damon, can you change her?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Better. Put her in the bathtub and give her a bath. I need to arrange some things here that are all a mess."_

_"Alright sweet."_

_Damon filled the bath with warm water and put Katherine in loved taking shower in the bath. Damon put her rubber duck in the water and she was playing with it. She dropped some water on him but he didn't mind._

_After the bath, Damon put her in the towel and dried her. Elena was arranging the entire bedroom and loving the daddy-daughter moment._

_"Where are the diapers?"_

_"In her bag."_

_Damon took the nappy and put on her. Then dressed her with her pink pajamas and put her in the bed, playing cutely with her._

_"You are ready, sweet..."_

_"Elena, will you give her milk?"_

_"No, milk just before her sleep. When we go have dinner I'll give her some baby food."_

_"Alright. Do you need help?"_

_"No. I already finished."_

_Damon and Elena sat on the bed with Katherine in the middle playing together. Katherine was laughing and loving the tickles Damon was doing on her._

_"She laughs like you Elena..."_

_"Can you stop saying that all she does is like I do these things?"_

_"Okay. Come here." She came and they kissed._

_Katherine was under them and they didn't stop kissing. She wanted attention so she tried to stand up but she fell. Then, she put her hand in Elena's face and they stopped._

_"Look how cute. She is asking for attention." Damon said pressing her cheeks. "Come here with daddy." She took her in his arms._

_"Let's go downstairs?" Elena suggested._

_"Okay."_

_Elena was on the couch talking with Damon's mom and Damon's cousin about how it is to be a mom and a wife. Damon was walking with Katherine around the room and stopped when she wanted to see the mini sculptures Damon's dad had on the shelf._

_"Keep her away from that Damon." His dad said angry._

_"Listen, if you want to fight with me okay. But you won't fight with her. You don't want to respect her because she is my daughter, do you? Because my nephews you let they do whatever they want."_

_"Damon, she can see but not touch. This is really important to us." His mom said._

_"Is it difficult to say like mom?" He said to his father._

_Damon put her in the playpen and sat next to Elena, hugging her._

_"He will leave in ten minutes to go to the bar... Damon, don't talk to him if you will fight."_

_"Don't worry mom."_

_"Eh eh." Katherine said playing with the stuffed animals._

_"Can I play with her?" Damon's nephew asked._

_"Yes..." Damon said sitting Katherine on carpet._

_They keep talking and Elena and Damon were always looking on Katherine and Peter. She took the red trunk and was playing with it but Peter pulled it from her hand and she started crying._

_"Sorry... Here. You can have this." He said giving the trunk to her. "Sorry..." He said to Damon._

_"It's okay." Elena took her in her arms. "She is sleepy, that's it."_

_"Can you play with me Uncle Damon?"_

_"Yes." He said sitting on the floor. "Elena, are you going to put her to sleep?"_

_"Yeah, and I will stay there. Goodnight guys."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"I will go upstairs soon."_

_"Take your time." Elena said._

_Elena was walking around the room with her, singing to her sleep and she was almost sleeping. After some minutes, she slept and Elena put her on the cot._

_"Hey..."_

_"She slept. Don't make noise." Elena said._

_She was looking Katherine sleeping and Damon hugged her from behind. Gazing Katherine._

_"I love you." Elena turned to him._

_"I love you too." He said._

_"Come." She said pointing to the talked for more minutes and slept hugging each other._

_In the next day, Damon woke up and he went to the crib, Katherine was awake._

_"Hey, baby... Come here." He took her in his arms._

_He dressed up and after that, changed Katherine._

_"Good morning mom." He said sitting on the table._

_"Good morning son. Damon, can you buy some things for me?"_

_"What do you need mom?" He asked gently._

_"I need food for the dogs, some screws and rope for your brother."_

_"Okay I will buy these to you. I will go walking. Do you need something else?"_

_"No. Just that."_

_"Okay. If Elena wakes up, tell her I'm with Katherine."Damon walked to the store and bought the things his brother asked._

_"Damon?" Jessica was shocked seeing him there after years._

_"Jessica?" He went to her. "How long we don't see each other."_

_"The last time you came here you were working on the first season of The Vampire Diaries." She said flirting with him. This girl used to be crazy about him. She always wanted a chance with him._

_"Yes, I have so much things to do, and it was difficult to come."_

_"Who is this beautiful little girl? Your niece? I heard that your brother is here too."_

_"She is my daughter..." He kissed Katherine's cheek._

_"What?!"_

_"Don't you read news?" He said showing her his wedding ring. "I need to go now. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_They went to the pet-shop and Katherine was in love with a little puppy._

_"I give you one in some years, princess..."_

_"Damon Salvatore! How long!" The guy from behind the balcony walked to him to hug his old friend._

_"Yeah, is getting difficult to come here with wife and daughter."_

_"So it's true about you and Elena?"_

_"Of course! She is exactly like her mother don't you think?" He looked her._

_She was entertained in the animals._

_"Yeah, but she has your eyes."_

_"Yes. Elena loves it."_

_"Why don't you buy a puppy for her?"_

_"I have three cats at home... She plays with them but not too much. And my mom has a dog she doesn't even look to him."_

_"She is little. How old is she?"_

_"8 months."_

_"So what do you need?"_

_"The food my mom is used to buy."_

_"Alright."_

_"Do you know something about Jessica?"_

_"The girl who was always flirting with you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, she got married three times but none of them took more than one year. She got pregnant but she lost the baby in the beginning of the pregnancy... And for four years she has been dating everyone."_

_"Bitch isn't she?"_

_"Right."_

_"Thank you, Joe. Bye."_

_"Bye Damon."_

_Damon went back to the house and gave the things he had bought to his mom._

_"Damon, I need to buy some things... Can you go with me?" Elena said walking into the kitchen._

"_Oh my God, is there any woman in this house that doesn't need to buy something?" Damon laughed. "Even Katherine wanted something,"_

"_What did you get her?"_

"_I didn't buy it," Damon laughed. "She wanted a puppy from the pet shop,"_

"_Oh, I'm glad you didn't buy it." Elena smiled._

"_Do you want me to take care of Katherine while you two go out?" Isabella asked politely._

"_If it's okay for you," Elena said._

"_Of course it is!" Isabella smiled taking Katherine from Damon's arms._

_"Okay. Just don't put Katherine next to clean products because she will think she can play with that."_

_"Okay. Go have fun."Isabella took Katherine and went to Damon's room._

_"You have the most perfect parents, sweet..." Katherine laughed cutely. "They love you a lot." She put the granddaughter in the crib_

_"You look like your mom, but inside you are exactly like your daddy."She made the bed and arranged some things that were on the floor._

_"You throw all your toys on the floor, don't you?" She said picking some toys._

_"Gramms?" Her grandson appeared on the room._

_"What do you want Peter?"_

_"I wanna play with her."_

_"Her name is Katherine."_

_"Okay. Can I play with Katherine?"_

_"Yes. Let's go downstairs."She took Katherine and holding Peter's hand they went downstairs._

_"Here." She put the girl in the yard. "You can play with your cousin here." He threw all his cars on the floor and Katherine took his favorite._

_"Let her play with what she wants. If you don't she will cry."_

_"Okay. I'm 9, gramms. Don't worry."_

_When Elena and Damon arrived, his mom was doing lunch in the kitchen._

_"Is she sleeping?" Damon asked._

_"No. She is with Peter in the yard."_

_"Alone?" Damon asked worried._

_"If you see how they are, when they are together you won't be worried."_

_Damon and Elena went to the yard and they saw Peter and Katherine put the arm in front of him preventing him from walking._

_"Look, this trunk is red. And this one is blue." Peter said to her, teaching her the colors. She clapped her hands and he gave the trunk to her._

_"You like the red one, don't you?" She smiled and crawled to him. "You can stay with this one."_

_"Hi." Peter said when he noticed Damon and Elena were looking. "Please, don't take her away. I want to play more."_

_"Pet, the lunch is ready. You can play with her later." Damon said taking Katherine._

_"Okay. Let's eat!" He ran to the house._

_"Eh eh." Katherine said showing her new toy to her parents. "Wed," Katherine tried to say the color and Damon and Elena both laughed._

_"Your cousin gave it to you."_

"_C'mon, Damon, lunch is ready," Elena called him._

Damon kept remembering all the good moments he had had with Katherine and Elena and possibly, that could have an end soon. One week had passed since Christmas at Caroline and Tyler's house and Damon was planning to have a conversation with Elena in a few days.

Damon didn't want to ruin Elena's happiness. Their daughter first birthday was in two days and Caroline was doing everything so Elena and he would be happy. He hadn't told her about his_secret_ but she knew something was wrong because he wasn't the happy Damon he always were. Something was really wrong but Caroline couldn't find out what it was.

"Daddy," Katherine called him from the floor.

Elena had gone to the supermarket and Damon was left alone with Katherine. She was playing on the floor while Damon was on the couch, watching a movie.

"Daddy is tired, honey," Damon said.

Katherine put her attention back to her toys but she didn't want to stay there anymore so she started crawling. Damon was so tired he fell asleep and didn't notice Katherine crawling around the apartment.

"Katherine?" Elena walked into the apartment and saw Katherine at the kitchen.

Katherine was sitting on the floor and she had taken everything out of the cupboard under the balcony. All the bowls and pans were on the floor and Katherine was playing with them. She was making quite some noise but it wasn't enough to wake Damon up.

"Oh God, what is going on with your father?" Elena said taking Katherine from the floor. "He has been acting weird these days… He doesn't seem to want to take care of you,"

"Daddy…" Katherine pointed to the living room and Elena saw Damon sleeping on the couch.

"Stay here," Elena put Katherine inside the playpen and she stood up, holding on the edge of the playpen, wanting to leave. "Damon?" Elena woke him up gently. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," Damon opened his eyes after moaning and saw Elena in front of him. "Hi, Lena,"

"Damon, you know you can't sleep unless Katherine is in the playpen or the crib… This is the fourth time I caught her around the house without you looking after her," Elena said sad. "She was playing with the bowls and pans at the kitchen and that's no big deal but what if she caught the knives?"

"I'm so sorry, Lena," Damon said sitting on the couch. "I didn't mean to," He tried to explain. "I was so tired and I ended up falling asleep,"

"Damon… Tell me what is bothering you." Elena asked caressing his hand. "Tell me if something is wrong with you… All the times Kath was alone around this apartment you were sleeping or complaining you were feeling down," Elena said. "I thought you were tired because of all the rush that was Christmas, New Years and now Caroline doesn't stop talking to us about Katherine's birthday. I'm going crazy with her. She is my best friend and I can't handle listening to her anymore," Elena laughed. "But you're different… Did you get a cold or something?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'm fine, honey," Damon fake smiled.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong, right?"

"Don't worry, Elena, I'm okay!" Damon kissed her forehead. "I promise I will be more careful when I'm alone taking care of Katherine,"

"Alright but this is not the point right now… I want to know what is happening to you, because you haven't been being the same for quite some time now," Elena asked. "You've been acting kind of weird since Christmas… Did Care or Tyler tell you something?"

"No, they have nothing to do with it,"

"Oh, so there really is something bothering you…" Elena said. "Please Damon, I'm your wife, I'm supposed to know things about you,"

"It's just some stuff at work, okay?" Damon lied.

Elena smiled at him but she wouldn't let things end like that. She knew something was wrong with her husband and she wouldn't believe it was something to do with work. Damon was acting really weird.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	32. The Truth

_**Chapter 32 – The Truth**_

"Stefan, Meredith, come on in," Caroline opened the door to find Stefan holding a big blue box with a red bow on its top while Meredith had her arm interlocked with his.

"Hey Caroline,"

"Elena and Damon are in the living room," Caroline smiled.

Stefan and Meredith walked into the living room and Damon and Elena were sitting on the carpet, in front of the couch, with Katherine in the middle of them. Elena was wearing black jeans, black high heels and a red blouse and her hair was waved falling on her back and shoulders. Damon was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. As for Katherine, she was wearing a dark blue dress, which had a few red hearts craved on some parts, white shoes and had a small cute blue bow on her brown hair.

The three were having fun playing with a small pink pDamono Katherine had gotten from Bonnie. Damon was playing the pDamono and Katherine, standing between Damon's arms, was looking at how her father was moving his fingers making music.

"Isn't this the cutest scene ever?" Stefan said.

"Stefan!" Elena stood up and hug him right away.

"I can't believe this is the first time I'm seeing her," Stefan said.

"You never come to New York!" Damon said standing up.

Damon held Katherine's small hand and the two walked to Stefan. Stefan took Katherine in his arms and she laughed at him.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Stefan smiled. "I'm your Uncle Stefan..." Katherine just smiled and started touching Stefan's shirt wanting to play. "I'll let you and your parents play, okay?" Stefan laughed.

"Who did Caroline invite?" Stefan asked Elena. "She didn't want to tell me," Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Alaric and Bonnie are at the kitchen, Tyler and Caroline are probably making out somewhere in this house, Steven and Matt are in the TV room watching american football and Jenna hasn't arrived yet." Elena explained. "Then Damon's brother is coming with his wife and daughter and his sister is coming with her husband,"

"Oh, that's a lot of people for an one year birthday..."

"I didn't want to argue with Caroline in something I knew I would lose..." Elena laughed.

"You're right,"

"Do you guys wanna drink something?" Elena offered. "Caroline bought some really nice beers,"

"Yeah, beer is great," Stefan smiled.

"Daddy..." Katherine hugged Damon and he stood up from the floor holding his daughter in his arms.

Katherine rested her head on Damon's shoulder and closed her eyes. Damon walked back and forth through the living room and Katherine soon fell asleep on his arms. Elena came back to the kitchen and Damon asked her to keep quiet since Katherine was sleeping.

"Put her on the bed upstairs," Elena whispered.

[...]

Caroline was checking if everything was okay when she entered in one of the rooms and caught Elena and Damon making out. The buttons of Elena's blouse were open revealing her black lacy bra.

"Oh," Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "I win the cockblock award," They stopped kissing right away. "I don't know, you probably attract me when you're making out and I always seem to catch you,"

"Sorry," Elena blushed.

"We just missed each other,"

"For God sake, you're together all the time!"

"We have Katherine now... We can't stop doing something just to make out or do something else," Damon explained.

"Where is she, by the way?"

"She is sleeping,"

"She's what?!" Caroline almost passed out.

"Caroline, she is one year old! They sleep a lot, you know?"

"But she is the birthday girl… She can't be sleeping in her own party!"

"Just let her rest for a while, okay?

"Ugh, okay," Caroline said. "You two," She pointed to them. "This is the birthday party of your daughter, not some random party where you can just make out until you're having sex in some random room of the house,"

"I'm gonna go downstairs talk to the guests,"

Elena stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She left and went downstairs without noticing Caroline had closed the door and locked herself inside the room with Damon.

"Have you already told her?" Caroline asked and Damon looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Damon, on Christmas you told me you had to tell Elena something that would ruin her happiness and that's why you still hadn't told her and even though I kept asking you what it is , you wouldn't tell me..."

"No, Caroline, I haven't told her yet." Damon said. "I know that if I keep hiding it from her, when I finally tell her it will only get worse because she will be mad at me,"

"How come you haven't told her yet if you know the latest you tell the maddest she will be?" Caroline sat on the bed next to him.

"Because as I said, she is not gonna be happy about it."

"Damon, life and marriage isn't always about happiness..." Caroline said. "Of course you want to be happy most of the times but it's impossible to be happy all the time. Things change and people change... You and Elena are not the same persons you were when you started dating." She explained. "You were over the moon with Elena's pregnancy and she ended up going in labour a few weeks before the due date because of an accident. This is not something happy, is it?" Damon shook his head saying no. "I don't know what is this thing you have to tell her but I sure know that Elena expects some sad stuff in her life..."

"What if" Damon started but Caroline cut her off.

"Look, today is your daughter's birthday. Go downstairs and have fun with your friends while she is sleeping. How long has it been since we were all together?" Caroline asked. "You're gonna tell her tomorrow, okay?" Damon nodded. "Let's have fun together for tonight..."

"Okay, Care," Damon smiled. "Let's go downstairs," Damon stood up and pulled Caroline by her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline and Damon walked into the living room.

They were playing Monopoly on the coffee table. Since it's only for six players, Alaric was playing with Jenna, Stefan was playing with Meredith and Steven, Matt and Elena were playing by themselves. They were all yelling and they were having a lot of fun. They were drinking beer and Elena stood up when she saw Damon walking into the room with Caroline.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No," Damon smirked kissing her on the lips. "Can we play?"

"Sure," Alaric said. "Caroline, you can play with Tyler and Damon, you can play with Elena,"

They sat by the table and the game kept on going. A couple hours had passed and the game didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

"I'm gonna check on Katherine," Elena warned Damon. "Keep playing and don't lose our money! You would have already gone bankrupt if it wasn't for me,"

"And if it wasn't for me, you would have already gone bankrupt in real life," Damon played back at her.

"Let's face it, Elena," Stefan interfered. "Damon is right," The other by the table couldn't help but laugh. "Are you still maxing the limit of your credit cards?"

"No," Elena said looking down. "I started spending less money on clothes, bags and stuff... Damon was getting mad with me," Elena said.

After a few minutes, she came back to the living room and Katherine was awake on her mother's arms. Elena sat by the coffee table and by Damon's side and sat Katherine on her legs. Katherine wanted to take all the things from the board game and Elena was trying to prevent her.

"I don't wanna play anymore," Caroline protested.

"Just because you're losing?" Steven laughed.

"No, because this game will never end! It's almost ten o'clock... Can we please do something fun?"

"What about poker?" Alaric suggested.

"Poker isn't fun either," Caroline complained.

"Strip poker,"

"Okay, there is a baby in this room, Alaric," Damon said caressing Katherine's hair.

[...]

"Uncle Alaric is going to teach you something really important, okay?"

Alaric and Katherine were in the TV room and they were sitting on the couch. They were alone and Alaric was reading a book Katherine had got from someone.

"Fish," Katherine said pointing to the orange fish on the first page of the baby's book.

"Yes, this is a fish," Alaric smiled. "But before you learn about the animals, you should learn the color first," He said. "This is orange," He pointed to the fish. "And this is blue," He pointed to the water. "My Gosh, how can you be sleepy?" Alaric laughed when Katherine started yawning. "You slept for two hours and woke up not more than one hour ago,"

"Mommy..." She asked for Elena.

"Mommy and daddy are helping Caroline with the cleaning..." Alaric explained. "You let your toys spread all over the house and they are taking everything so you can take it home and play more with them," He smiled. "Since you seem to want to sleep, I'm gonna read you a book..."

Alaric looked at the table and Katherine had gotten a few bedtime stories. He stared at all the covers and chose the Cinderella one. He placed Katherine on his legs and held the book in front of her so she could see the pictures and drawings.

"Cinderella works so hard, from morning till night, to keep the windows clean and the floor shining bright." Alaric started. "She sweeps, she cooks, she scrubs and she mops. Her stepmother gives her chores - the work never stops. Her two stepsisters don't help her one bit and all they do is try on clothes to see if they fit. But try as they might, no matter what they wear, they will never be as lovely as Cinderella, or so fair." He looked down at Katherine and she was touching the pictures on the book pages. "Then one day, the mother said to them all. _The prince has invited us to a royal ball!_" Alaric said doing the proper intonation. "Cinderella asked _Can I come too?_ And the mother said _Of course not! He did not invite you! Go see us some dressed, we must look our very best. Shine our shoes, wash our gloves, there is no time to rest!_"

Alaric was reading Katherine the story when Elena and Damon walked into the room Alaric and Katherine were. They had already put all the presents on the car. Alaric realized their presence and closed the book, giving it to Elena while Damon took Katherine in his arms. Katherine was almost falling asleep so she rested her head on Damon's shoulder so she could finally sleep.

"We're going home," Elena whispered to Alaric. "Thank you for coming, Alaric," She smiled.

"My pleasure…" Alaric smiled back.

Since Katherine had fallen asleep in Damon's arms, he entered on the back seat of the car so he wouldn't wake her up by putting her on the car's seat. Elena drove their way home and in less than twenty minutes, they were inside their apartment. Damon went straight to Katherine's room and placed her on the changing table. He slowly removed her dress and her pantyhose and dressed her in her pajamas. She was so tired of all the playing she didn't woke up and he put her in the crib.

Damon kissed Katherine's forehead, turned off the lights and walked to his bedroom. Elena was already on the bed, just waiting for him.

"I really liked our day," Elena smiled.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot too," Damon said taking off his clothes.

"One year ago I almost got raped and got hit by a car,"

"That's really nice that that's what you remember from January, forth of last year," Damon laughed sarcastic.

"That's not something you forget, Damon," Elena said. "I know it's Katherine's birthday but still…"

"Well, in my opinion you should try to forget. This is such a special day for us. The birthday of our first kid… It shouldn't be a reminder to what happened to you before you gave birth to her,"

"Alright, I promise I will try to forget it," Elena smiled pulling him into a kiss.

In the next day, Damon said he had to get some things done so he left for the day leaving Elena and Katherine in the apartment.

Damon took the subway and went to the other side of the Island, where his brother was staying with his family. He set up a meeting with his brother at the Starbucks that had on the same street as Bob's hotel. When Damon got there, Bob was already waiting for him.

"How are you, Damon?"

"Surviving," Damon said simple. "Well, I didn't want to talk to you about it yesterday because we were at the party. There were too many people there and I didn't want to risk Elena listening to us talking,"

"Damon, you have to tell Elena sooner or later," Bob said. "She is your wife! She has the right to know it,"

"I know, Bob, I know," Damon said. "I'm going to tell her today… I can't live with it anymore. I hate hiding things from her,"

"You're doing the right thing, brother," Bob smiled.

"I haven't told my friends about it either…" Damon said. "It's not like I'm hiding it only from Elena," He explained. "I've only told you and our sister… I can't tell mom either,"

"Maybe you can keep it from mom for a while but you're gonna have to tell her sometime,"

"Bob, you know mom is going to freak out,"

"Yeah, but she is our mother… She has to know what is going on with her son,"

"Did you do what I asked you?" Damon said.

Bob took a light green small envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Damon.

"What about our sister?"

"You'll find about me and her inside this envelope. Look, I didn't read as you can see because the envelope is closed…" Bob said. "You'll be the first one to know,"

"Thanks Bob…" Damon smiled but the pain inside of him was too much.

"Take care of yourself," Bob said standing up. "Everything is going to be okay, brother," He smiled leaving the coffee shop.

[…]

Elena and Damon entered in their bedroom after putting Katherine to sleep. Damon was worried but he needed to tell Elena what was going on.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Elena said walking into the closet.

"Elena, can you please come back?"

"I'm listening to you," She said from there. "You can talk,"

"Elena, this is serious..."

"Oh, okay," Elena walked back and she was already dressed in her pajamas. "Tell me," She stopped in front of him.

"Remember you kept asking me what was going on and I told you it was some stuff at work?"

"Yes, what is it? Do I have to kill that bitch that keeps flirting with you?" Elena asked and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No," Damon said being serious again. "It's not something related to work," He took her hand and started caressing it but Elena let go of him as soon as she noticed he had lied.

"So you've lied to me?" She said angry.

"Well, yeah, but I did it for a good cause,"

"Yeah?" She asked ironic. "And what was it? Damon, did you hook up with that bitch?"

"No!" Damon rolled his eyes. "I'd never do that!"

"So what is it? For God sake! I've been asking you what is wrong for days and all you tell me is that it's something at your work!" Elena yelled. "Now you come to me and tell me you've been lying for all this time?"

"Elena, calm down... I want to talk to you as two adults. Stop yelling, by the way, you're going to wake Katherine up,"

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Damon said walking a step forward so he could be closer to her.

Elena was standing by the bed and Damon was in front of her. They gazed at each other's eyes for a few seconds. Damon had to be courageous to tell her that because that wouldn't be good for her. Not at all and he feared her reaction.

"I'm waiting," Elena said.

"I'm sick, Elena," Damon felt his world breaking into pieces but Elena hadn't really got it.

"What do you mean, sick?" Elena asked confused. "A cold? I told you that you might have caught one..."

"No, Lena," Damon asked feeling he was about to cry.

Damon was already conformed with the news but his wife would go into a shock and he knew he was going to ruin all the happiness in her heart. He wanted to cry because there was no way out. One way or another he would have to tell her about that.

"I'm very sick," He said walking into the closet.

Damon opened his socks drawer and removed a big white envelope from under the socks. Elena started getting scared when she read the name on the front page of the envelope and recognized the name of the best hospital in New York. Damon didn't say anything, he just handed Elena the envelope.

Elena opened it quickly, throwing the envelope on the bed and taking the exam on her hands. Damon saw her eyes running through the sentences so she could find out sooner about his sickness and his heart broke when he saw a tear running down her face. Elena fell, sitting on the bed, her eyes focused on the words on the exam she was holding. That just couldn't be happening.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	33. Doctor

_**Chapter 33 - Doctor**_

"Look, Lena," Damon touched her chin making Elena look up at him. "I know leukemia is really dangerous and many people die because of it, but my case is not serious yet. I found out earlier and there is a cure for me," Damon explained.

"When did you find out about it?" Elena asked crying.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed next to Elena and held her hand, caressing it.

"A couple weeks ago... Two or three days before Christmas. I'm sorry I kept it from you," Damon said. "I didn't know how to tell you about it and you were so happy, I didn't want to ruin all that happiness and joy inside of you..."

"You still should have told me about it,"

"Are you mad?" Damon asked with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know what I feel, Damon!" Elena couldn't stop crying. "I just found out my husband has leukemia!" She said. "I can't lose you, Damon..."

"I was lucky to find out about it soon because it's not serious yet. I've been to the doctors and he said that with a surgery I'll be healthy again..." Damon explained. "The sooner I do it the better I'll be..."

"You need a transplant, don't you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I need a bone marrow..." Damon explained. "The highest chances to find one that matches with mine is checking if my siblings can donate it to me,"

"That's why they are here..." Elena finally understood.

"Yes, they did the exam to check if they can donate it to me," Damon said.

"Do you already have the results?"

"Yes," Damon said. "They can't donate to me... Their bone marrows don't match with mine,"

"What?" Elena almost yelled feeling her world falling apart.

"I don't know what I can do now," Damon said. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and he will explain me what I can do,"

"Can I go with you?"

"Of course you can go with me," Damon smiled trying to calm her down. "Just don't tell any of our friends about it, please,"

"Damon, why do you keep hiding it from people?"

"Because this is not serious... I know that leukemia is something really dangerous and it kills but I discovered it soon. Nothing big will happen as long as I receive a bone marrow transplant,"

"And how can you be so calm about it even though you know that your brother or sister cannot donate to you?" Elena asked desperate.

"I don't know what the options are..." Damon caressed her face. "Maybe we still have some hope,"

"Are you planning to die or something, Damon?" Elena asked walking back and forth through the room with her hands on her head. "I'm here freaking out that your siblings' bone marrows don't match with yours and your life is in danger and you're there telling me not to worry because _maybe_ there is hope,"

"No, Elena, I'm not planning on dying but you freaking out won't help in anything," Damon said.

Damon stood up from the bed and opened her arms, asking Elena to walk to him and hug him. Elena ran into his arms and he hugged her the tightest he could. Elena wrapped her arms around his body and Damon kissed the top of her head. They didn't share a word and just hugged each other. Elena was still crying and Damon was extremely sad seeing how hurt his wife was.

"Let's sleep, okay?" Damon laid on the bed and Elena laid by his side with her head on his chest.

Elena hugged him again and Damon just smile. She knew that his leukemia wasn't danger and that it wouldn't kill him in that stage but she was still worried about her husband. Damon was her family, the love of her life and her everything. She couldn't even think about something bad happening to him.

Damon woke up in the next morning and left the bed leaving Elena sleeping. When he walked into Katherine's bedroom she was standing up on the crib with her hands on the grid of it, trying to leave.

"Daddy is here," Damon took Katherine in his arms. "I was planning on doing mommy a surprise, do you want to help daddy?" Katherine giggled and Damon went to the kitchen.

Katherine was on the floor of the kitchen when she stood up holding herself on the balcony, trying to reach the bottle of milk.

"Cow!" She said extending her tiny arm up so she could reach the milk bottle, which has the graphic of a cow on its front.

"Oh, sorry," Damon laughed. "Daddy will give you milk, honey," He smiled.

Damon took the bottle of milk and filled Katherine's baby bottle. He took Katherine in his arms and started giving her milk. She was touching the bottle with her tiny hands but she still wasn't strong enough to hold a bottle full of milk for herself.

When she finished drinking the milk, Damon placed Katherine in the playpen and finished preparing Elena's breakfast. He walked back to his bedroom and placed Katherine and the tray with breakfast on the table.

"Sweetie..." Damon tried to wake Elena up caressing her face.

Elena moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh, breakfast in bed?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice," Damon smiled at her. "Katherine helped me make the pancakes,"

"And I can see she wants to eat them too," Elena laughed seeing Katherine trying to take the pancakes from the plate.

"You can eat, honey," Elena smiled putting a small piece of pancake in Katherine's mouth. "When is the appointment, Damon?" Elena asked drinking her orange juice.

"Four o'clock," Damon said playing with Katherine. "Do you think Caroline can look after Katherine while we're at the doctor?"

"Well, I'm almost sure she can but we have to call her to see if it's okay for her…" Elena explained.

"We can call her later… We know Caroline and we know it's too earlier for her to be awake,"

"I know," Elena laughed. "I think her beauty sleep is the most important thing in her life,"

"Yeah, here," Damon said giving a strawberry in Elena's mouth.

"I had a really nice dream this night," Elena said smiling. "It was from the day we got back from our honeymoon in Paris and we came to New York. You told me we were extending our honeymoon since you didn't want to go back to Atlanta yet and the truth was that you had bought an apartment for us to move to here," Elena explained.

_"Can I open my eyes now?" Elena asked._

_They had left the taxi somewhere Elena could not disguise since Damon had had his hands covering her eyes all the way from the airport. The only thing she knew was that they were in New York. Damon had told her they were going to stay a few weeks in New York but she didn't really believe in him because Elena could tell exactly when Damon was lying. He was up to something, she knew that._

_"Not yet, honey," Damon was walking right after Elena and they entered a building._

_"Can you at least tell me where we are?" Elena laughed after hearing the sound of the elevator._

_"No," Damon said._

_When the elevator door opened, Damon took his hands from her eyes and Elena saw the empty apartment in front of them. The living room had some paints on the floor, some old newspaper to cover the floor and a few mattress._

_"Did you buy it?" Elena's eyes shone._

_"Yes," Damon smiled hugging her from behind._

_"We're moving to New York?!" Elena turned to him shocked._

_"Yes," He repeated._

_"Oh my God!" Elena jumped on Damon, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him. "You're the best husband ever!"_

_"I'm glad you liked it," Damon smiled and Elena ran to the window of the living room to finally found out where they were._

_"Oh my God!" She yelled. "This is the Central Park... Damon, this apartment must have cost an arm an a leg!" Damon laughed._

_"We're starting a life together. Everything has to be perfect and I knew you would like an apartment here in the Upper East Side,"_

_"I loved it!" She placed kisses all over his face._

_"Great," Damon said. "I asked them to paint everything with white so you'd choose some colors later..."_

_"Hmm, I can think about it later," Elena walked closer to him and glued their bodies putting her hands on his back. "I don't know why there are some mattress here but they are gonna be really useful right now," Elena flirted with him._

_"I like that," He smirked._

_"Come on," Elena laid on her back on the mattress, then stood up a little, holding herself on her elbows. "I'm all yours," She smiled._

_"Gosh, Elena, I want you so bad!" Damon said kissing her._

_"Well, I'm under you and you can do everything you want," Elena laughed._

_"If you say so, I'd like to do many things with you,"_

_"Make love to me Damon, right here, for the first time in our new home,"_

_Damon started taking her clothes off and when Elena was only in her underwear, Damon took off his t-shirt and his jeans._

_They were French kissing when Damon slowly placed his member at her entrance. No foreplay because they wanted each other too badly for that._

_"Oh," Elena moaned. "I wanna feel you inside of me," Elena begged against his lips._

_Damon penetrated her and started thrusting in her without breaking the kiss. Elena's hands were running through his black messy hair and Damon's first drop of pre cum were already filling the condom he was wearing._

_"Faster," Elena moaned._

_Damon moved faster as she had asked and Elena's body began to shiver. How can she be so fast? Damon thought knowing that his girl was getting to her orgasm. He pulled out when she was close and then thrust in her in one move making her scream in pleasure._

_"I'm gonna," Elena started the sentence but was unable to finish when Damon began to move in and out._

_Elena's liquid was already running down her pussy as Damon fucked her. Suddenly, he stopped moving and Elena knew he was reaching his orgasm. Damon leaned over her and kissed her passionately. They came together and Damon pulled out to remove the dirt condom._

_"More," Elena asked._

_"Get on your knees and hands... You know doggy stile is my favorite," Damon said._

_As Elena got on the doggy stile, Damon pressed his member against her pussy and quickly pushed it into her. Elena couldn't stop moaning and this time, Damon came too soon, making Elena not so happy about it. She touched his hard cock and placed its tip at the entrance of her ass hole giving him a hint of what she wanted._

_"Are you sure?" Damon asked worried._

_"Yes,"_

"You had already done everything and I didn't know even a little part of it," Elena laughed.

"Mommy," Katherine said and started rolling on the bed.

"Someone wants to play, am I right?" Elena said tickling her daughter and Katherine started laughing cutely. "What do you wanna play?" Elena asked.

"What about the small plastic animals you got for your birthday?" Damon suggested and Katherine laughed clapping her hands.

Damon took a few seconds but he went to Katherine's bedroom and came back holding the box with all her small animals. He took the tray after Elena finished eating her breakfast and put it on the table so Elena could put all Katherine's animals on the table.

Damon laid on the bed together with his girls and started showing Katherine some of the animals making their noises.

"Moo," He said laughing putting the cow on her head.

Katherine looked up to the cow on her head and when she put her head up, the cow fell and she looked at Damon sad, looking for the cow.

"Quack quack," Damon said with a weak voice showing her the duck and Elena and Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you know this animal, honey?" Elena asked Katherine showing her the giraffe.

"Giwaffe," Katherine said smiling and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, that's a giraffe," She smiled kissing her daughter.

"Moke," Katherine said pointing to Moke, who wanted to get on the bed but Damon wasn't giving him any space.

"Do you want him, baby?" Damon asked taking the cat on his arms.

"Cat!" Katherine screamed and Damon placed Moke on Katherine's lap.

Katherine started caressing the cat, who just kept calm and fell asleep on Katherine's legs. Elena was paying a lot of attention on both Katherine and Moke because anything Katherine did to provoke him he would bite or scratch her and that wouldn't be of any good.

"Zzzz," Elena flew the bee to Katherine's face and it tickled her when her mother put the animal on her ear so she fell with her back against the mattress laughing.

"Eh eh," Katherine couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's take a bath, sweetheart?" Damon said looking at Katherine.

"Are you gonna give her a bath?" Elena asked and Damon nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower then, since you won't use the shower and then I will call Caroline," Elena smiled.

When Damon was about to walk into the bathroom with Katherine in his arms, she extended her arm trying to get to the bed.

"Toys," She asked and Damon came back to the bed.

Damon put her back on the bed and she chose three of all the animals. She was now smiling and Damon went to the bathroom. Katherine was playing with her three animals on the floor while Damon was filling her bathtub.

Damon placed his daughter inside the tub and Katherine started hitting the water with the palm of her hands, spitting water all over Damon and the floor. She only calmed down when Damon gave her the animals she had chosen and she started playing with it. Since she had gotten calm, Damon was able to wash her body and then her hair.

There was a towel above the sink and Damon placed Katherine on it. He started getting her dry and then took her in his arms. Katherine looked at Elena and saw her applying her Chanel perfume.

"Mommy!" Katherine asked pointing to the perfume in her mother's hand.

"Do you want some, sweetie?" Elena laughed.

"Oh God, she is spending too much time with Caroline," Damon said. "And she is probably going to spend even more time with Aunt Caroline today," Elena couldn't stop laughing at Damon's words.

"Bring her here to me," Elena asked and Damon walked a step forward.

Elena held Katherine's head a little up so she wouldn't get any perfume on her face and eyes and applied the perfume on her daughter. Katherine started laughing and opened her arms to Elena wanting to be in her arms, not Damon's.

"Okay, I just got rejected just because you had something that she wanted," Damon pouted.

Elena was wearing a robe and she took Katherine in her arms walking back to the bathroom while Damon entered in the shower.

"Let's get you dressed first," Elena said and went to Katherine's bedroom.

Elena dressed Katherine on pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and a sweater above it. As for the shoes, Katherine was wearing black all-stars.

"Aww you're so cute," Elena said brushing Katherine's brown hair.

Elena held Katherine in her arms and walked to the kitchen, where she sat at the balcony with Katherine on her legs. She opened the bow of baby food and started giving it in Katherine's mouth with a spoon. Elena took her cellphone and called Caroline, a bit scared that she would wake Caroline up. She had shared an apartment with Caroline for years when they were still shooting The Vampire Diaries and Elena knew very well that Caroline hated being waken up. She would get stressed and hate everyone for the whole day.

"Hello," Caroline answered her phone.

"Please, tell me I didn't wake you up," Elena laughed giving a spoon of baby food to Katherine.

"No, Lena... It's one o'clock in the afternoon," Caroline laughed. "I don't need too many hours like this,"

"Oh great then... Well, Caroline, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, Elena. I woke up wanting to go shopping in New Jersey but it's snowing so I gave up," Elena laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to go out with Damon and Katherine can't go. Can you take care of her, please?"

"Where are you going?" She asked and Elena understood the malicious tone in her voice.

"No, Caroline, it's not what you're thinking..." Elena said.

"I can take care of your daughter, yes, but I'll only do that if you tell me where you're going..."

"Caroline, I really can't tell you right now because it's not something about me..."

"Is it about Damon?"

"Yes," Elena said. "We need to do something and Katherine can't be with us,"

"Alright, Lena..." Caroline said. "Can you bring her here? Or do you prefer if I go there?"

"I'll let her at your place, okay?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Thank you. I'll let Katherine there in a couple of hours okay?"

"Yes,"

"I will see you later then. Bye Care,"

"Bye Elena,"

"You'll stay with Aunt Care for a little while okay, Kathy?" Elena said and kissed the top of her head.

[...]

"Here is her snow coat if you want to take her outside," Damon gave Katherine's winter coat to Caroline.

Tyler had already taken Katherine from Damon and was now removing her gloves, ear protectors, her winter cap and her coat since the house's warmer was on. Elena was outside waiting in the car since she didn't want to go out in the snow.

"Okay," Caroline smiled. "Did you tell Elena about that thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's why we're going out now..."

"Can you tell me at least one thing?" Caroline asked worried about her friends. "Are you going to a lawyer?"

"No," Damon said without even having to think of an answer. "Why would you think about such thing?"

"I'm just wondering about some things, Damon." Caroline explained. "Well, take all the time you need. Tyler and I are going to be staying at home for the whole day and night. There is no reason for you to rush," She said. "She is in good hands. Moreover, Alaric is really enjoying playing with her,"

"Yeah, but you know you have to take Katherine away from him when he starts talking about girls, drinks and sex," Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"Don't worry, Damon, she will be fine…"

"I forgot my cellphone at home but if you need anything call Elena," Damon said. "Bye Caroline," He opened the door after Caroline nodded and left.

[…]

"Damon, looking through your exams, you don't need to worry about the leukemia," The doctor explained.

Elena and Damon were sitting next to each other in front of the doctor's table. Their hands were interlaced and Damon couldn't stop caressing Elena's hand otherwise she would start freaking out.

"It is in the beginning and nothing big or danger will happen to you so your life is not in any risk right now. But the leukemia develops very fast so in a few months you can have start having the worst part of the sickness," He explained.

"He needs to do the transplant, right?" Elena asked worried.

"Yes, he does." The doctor answered smiling. "This is the only way. Damon, you need the transplant of a bone marrow so your leukemic cells will be destroyed and you come back to produce new and healthy cells. As you are in the beginning of the sickness, with the surgery you will only have to take a few medicines and nothing will happen to you."

"Will I need chemotherapy?" Damon asked.

"No, not in this case. Only the surgery is fine," The doctor smiled. "I asked for you to check with your brother and your sister if they could do the blood exam to see if your cells match, in the last time I saw you. Did you check it?"

"Yes, doctor," Damon answered and he noticed Elena was getting even more worried.

Elena almost jumped on the chair when her cellphone started ringing. She blushed and apologized to the doctor for letting her cellphone on while they were in the appointment.

"Sorry, my friend is looking after our daughter and she is a freak so she is always calling us," Elena explained.

"Don't worry," He smiled. "That happens,"

"Here," Damon handed the exams to the doctor.

"Well, they don't match…" He read the exam.

"Is there someone else we can try, doctor?"

"It's really hard to find someone with the same genetics. Siblings have twenty five percent of chances to have cells that match when they are from the same parents. Parents usually don't match…"

"So you're saying that he won't find anyone who can donate the bone marrow to him?" Elena was almost crying over there and Damon held her head tightly.

"We can do exams with the people of his family and see and hope that someone will be able to be the donator to him." The doctor explained. "But it's better if you get the exams quickly. The sooner we get this surgery done, the better you'll be after it,"

"I can try but I don't think my nephews and nieces will match…"

"The chances are really low but you should try." He explained writing some things down on his computer. "Wait, I think there is someone that can be the donator," The doctor said thinking about every single thing he had heard from Elena and Damon in that appointment.

Elena instantly looked at Damon and he saw the hope in her shining eyes. He got happy with those shining eyes and the smiled that her lips formed so he was praying that the person the doctor was talking about would really be able to be the donator. He just couldn't hurt Elena anymore.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	34. Snow Day

_**Chapter 34 – Snow Day**_

"You have a daughter, right?" The doctor asked and they nodded at the same time. "How old is she?"

"She has just turned one," Damon said.

"Well, being your daughter, she has fifty percent of her mother genes and fifty percent of her father genes. The chances of her cells to match with yours are higher than the chances of your siblings' cells..." The doctor explained.

"So our daughter can be the donator?" Elena asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, she can. Since she is not eighteen years old or more, she isn't supposed to be donating, so I still want you to check if there is anyone in your family who matches with you. If not, we can use your daughter as the donator as the only option,"

"Can't you use her right away?" Elena asked wanting to end with everything right away.

"No," He said. "We can only use people under eighteen years old if they are the only option."

"I'll ask for them to do the exams," Damon said.

"How is the surgery, doctor?" Elena asked now getting worried about her baby girl.

"We will remove some cells of her bone marrow and then transplant them to him. With the new cells, his body will destroy the damaged cells and new ones are gonna be produced... His body will learn how to produce healthy cells." The doctor explained. "The surgery is not complicated but it needs some time because she is a baby. She will take a few days to recover but nothing that will interfere in her development and growing. We remove only a few cells and that will be nothing to her but a lot to you, Damon,"

"Will she have to stay in the hospital?" Damon asked.

"It depends," He said. "We always keep patients for one night in the hospital to check them every hour after the surgery. It's an usual process of the hospitals. I don't think she will have any problem but mostly because of the anesthesia, we want the patient to stay in the hospital,"

"Alright," Elena said and the doctor noticed how worried she was.

"Don't worry, Elena, your daughter will be perfectly fine,"

"I know, I understood what you said but you know, it's my baby girl... I'm always scared something bad will happen to her," Elena explained and Damon laughed.

"I understand you, Elena," He laughed. "I have kids as well. I know the feeling," The doctor said. "She will be fine, I promise you,"

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"So, Damon, I'd like to see you again in ten days. Do you think you can get your family to do the exams until then?"

"Yes, I can," Damon answered.

"Great, I'm going to ask you to take your daughter to do a blood test as well. We need her blood to test with yours and see if they match,"

"Alright, when I come back in ten days I'll bring her results as well,"

[...]

After leaving the doctor, Elena and Damon went to the car to go pick up Katherine at Caroline's house but the snowstorm was getting worse and worse so the traffic was terrible. It was around seven o'clock when they arrived at Caroline's house.

"Stay here," Elena said. "I'm gonna take her and we come back," She said and left the car.

Elena knocked on the door and Tyler opened it right away. She walked into the house and saw Alaric on the couch.

"We're watching the Star Wars Trilogy..." Tyler explained and Elena understood everything. "Caroline didn't let us get in the middle of her fun with Katherine so we decided to watch a movie," He said.

"Where is she?" Elena asked laughing.

"They are upstairs. The last time I checked both of they had fallen asleep but they're probably awake now,"

Elena walked upstairs and went straight to Caroline's room. She entered the room and Caroline was arranging the room. Katherine was sleeping on the bed hugging one of Caroline's stuffed animals.

"Hi Elena," Caroline smiled.

"Hey," Elena smiled back. "How was everything?"

"It was great. We had a lot of fun," Caroline said. "Tyler and her watched Toy Story when he made me go to the supermarket. She slept for forty minutes I think and then she helped me choose the dress for me to go to this gala Tyler was invited to,"

"And how did an one year old baby help you choose a dress?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, she understands more about fashion that you can imagine," Caroline said. "I promised her I'll take her shopping someday soon,"

"Well, let's see about that okay?" Elena said. "Damon is waiting for me in the car. Where is her stuff?"

"Here," Caroline handed Elena a bag with everything they had brought for Katherine. "Oh Elena, Katherine didn't want to eat... I gave her half of an yogurt because Damon had told me to give her baby food for dinner and then a yogurt after one hour or so but she cried and made a scene because she didn't want the baby food,"

"That's why you called me?"

"Yeah... She was really angry," Caroline laughed. "I tried to give her the yogurt and she ate it well but she didn't want it anymore when it was on the half of the bowl."

"That's okay... I'll give her some milk when we get home." Elena smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her for me, Caroline. I can't tell you what is happening yet but I'll let you know about it okay?"

"Okay, Lena," She said smiling. "If you ever need anything, just remember that I'm here,"

"Thanks, you're the best best friend ever!"

"I know," She said playful and Elena laughed.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" Caroline asked picking up some of Katherine's toys, which were on the floor.

"I don't know, Care," Elena said and Caroline noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"Is it about Damon?"

"Yeah," Elena said taking Katherine in her arms. "I'll call you in the morning. I think I can go out with you but Katherine will be going too,"

"That's even cooler!" Caroline said happy. "She will love going shopping with Aunt Care," She smiled.

[…]

"Katherine fell asleep," Damon said walking into their bedroom.

"Are you still up to give me that massage you promised me?" Elena asked pouting.

"Sure," Damon smiled. "Take off your clothes and lay on your chest on the bed. I want you only in your underclothes," He ordered. "I'm gonna grab the oil in the bathroom."

When Damon came back, Elena was already laid on her chest so she didn't notice Damon had taken the lubricant instead of the oil. Damon wasn't wearing any shirt and he removed his jeans before sitting by Elena's side.

Damon touched her shoulders and began to massage her. Elena was really enjoying it and Damon was pressing her skin with some strength. He was only in his underwear and he had plans for that massage. They hadn't had sex since that time on Christmas and he was begging to have his wife.

Damon was traveling his hand down her body and Elena was almost falling asleep. He was caressing her hips when he touched her inner thigh and Elena shivered, getting turned on.

Half an hour had gone by when Damon couldn't handle anymore and Elena was practically asleep already so he had to do something otherwise he would spent one more night without possessing his wife.

Damon slowly placed his hand underneath her panties and put two fingers inside Elena's pussy. She arched her back half sleep half awake and started moaning.

"Hmm," She moaned.

Damon moved his fingers slowly inside of her and soon added one more. Elena was turned on but not much so he had a lot of work to do on her. He removed her panties and threw it on the floor.

"Lay on your back, Elena," Damon ordered and she did it.

Her eyes were open wide looking at him and he kept moving his fingers inside of her. He looked at her and she smiled, letting him know that she wanted that as much as he did. Damon spread her legs and laid on the bed with his face on her pussy.

"Oh," Elena said when he kissed her there.

"Do you like it?" He teased her.

"Yeah," She moaned.

Damon began to lick her really fast and her back was leaving the mattress forcing her pussy against his mouth. Elena was craving her nails on the sheet and Damon penetrated her with his tongue.

"Damon..."

"Yeah, love?" Damon looked at her and to surprise her, he fingered her with four fingers at once making her scream in pleasure.

"I want," She tried to say but his fingers moving in her pussy were driving her crazy.

"What do you want?"

"Your cock," She begged moaning.

"Where?" He kept teasing her.

"Inside of me," She screamed.

"You just have to wait a little more, honey," Damon said.

Damon was fighting hard not to pull down his underwear and just fuck her but he wanted to tease her and have some really good foreplay before that. His underwear had already some cum in it and his member was as hard as a rock.

"Feeling your pussy, licking your pussy and tasting your pussy is too good for me to stop now," He kept thrusting his fingers inside of her while licking her clit.

"Damon!" She yelled when she reached her orgasm and her body started shivering and sweating and she gave in, letting him happy with her juices.

Damon kissed her and Elena could feel his erection against her belly. The kiss was very good but Elena started feeling her stomach turn around and she began to feel like she would throw up at any second. Elena pressed her hands against Damon's chest and pushed him on the other side of the bed. Damon didn't understood what was happening and he got a lot more confuse when Elena stood up and run to the bedroom.

Damon followed his wife to the bathroom and saw when she sat in front of the toilet, throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried.

"I think I ate too much chocolate..." Elena laughed. "I was so nervous about your appointment today that I only ate Care and chocolate bars..."

"Elena, you are used to each tones and tones of chocolate..."

"Well, there are only two options. One, I ate a lot more chocolate than my nervous body could handle. Two, I'm pregnant. I'm going to choose the first one because I'm gonna kill you if you got me pregnant,"

"I wore condoms in every single time we had sex with penetration, don't worry," Damon smiled caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "I ruined all the tension between us... I know you're horny and you need to have sex,"

"You're not feeling good, honey," Damon said kissing the top of her head. "Sex can wait,"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," Damon smiled. "Come on, wash your mouth and let's sleep..."

Damon went back to the bedroom and arranged the blankets, going under it, so Elena could enter under them as well. After Elena laid down on the bed, she looked at Damon.

"Damon, I've been thinking about this thing for quite some time now but I want to talk to you about it to know what you think about it..."

"What is it, honey?" He asked interlacing their hands.

"I'm thinking about going back to work. I mean, I should call my agent and see if she can get me a movie or a TV show. It will take some months, of course, and Katherine will be a little more grown up so I think we can let her with a nanny or even put her in preschool,"

"Well, if you want so bad to work, you can but I don't want Kath going to preschool until she is two years old," Damon warned her. "At least,"

"A nanny would be great them," Elena smiled. "I really miss being on screen..."

"You can go work then, sweetie," Damon smiled and kissed his wife. "Why don't you ask your mom if she can stay with Katherine?"

"Damon, my mom lives in Bulgaria... I won't ask her to come just so we don't need to hire a nanny to look after our daughter," Elena explained. "Moreover, my dad would never allow her to do that,"

_**Twenty days later...**_

"Where are we going?" Elena asked entering in the elevator.

Damon had asked her to dress on her winter clothes and she dressed on her black snow coat, jeans and boots. He had dressed Katherine on her pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, a sweater and her light pink snow coat above it all, matching with her pink plastic boots.

Katherine was standing on her feet and was holding one of each of her parents' hands. When they left the elevator and walked into the hall, a cold wind got to them and Katherine shivered. Elena put her cap on her and she was ready since she was already wearing gloves.

"We are going to teach our daughter how to play in the snow," Damon said.

"Snow!" Katherine ran letting go of her parents' hands but the doorman caught her when she was about to leave the building.

"Thanks," Damon said to the doorman taking Katherine from his arms. "Now that she is learning how to run she tries to run everywhere," He explained and the doorman laughed.

"You have to stay next to mommy and daddy, honey," Elena said holding her hand again. "If you keep running away mommy will bring you back home," She explained and Katherine pouted. "Daddy's pouting don't work on me, sweetie, and yours is exactly like him so you won't convince me,"

"Of course my pouting convinces you..." Damon looked at her. "How many times did I get laid because of my poutings?"

"She doesn't need to know that. Moreover, this is the only thing you can convince me with your pouting,"

"Kath, behave," Damon said.

They went to the Central Park and while they were walking, Elena and Damon started moving their arms forward so Katherine could jump. They were holding her tiny hands tightly so she wouldn't fall and she couldn't stop laughing. She was really enjoying the movements and the jumps her parents' were making her do.

Damon started walking on the snow and Katherine got stuck since she didn't have much strength to walk on it. Elena took her in her arms and then put her next to Damon, where he was starting to build a snowman. Katherine bent down and took some snow in her hands, putting it above the snow ball Damon was doing.

"Aww, thank you honey," Damon said and she smiled. "You can do one for yourself," Elena was sitting on a bench next to them and was just gazing and appreciating that scene. "See?" Damon said showing he how to do the snow ball. "It's not that hard..." He said but Katherine couldn't make a ball so she started crying. "Don't cry, honey, here, take mine," Damon gave her his snowball and she smiled at him. "Now throw it at mommy," Damon whispered in her ear.

Katherine threw the ball at Elena with all her strength and the snow ball hit Elena's leg.

"Hey!" Elena said looking at her daughter, who was laughing. "Are you tying to turn my daughter against me, you silly?" She asked Damon.

"No, I just thought it would be fun,"

"Kath, come here," Elena asked when Katherine started walking away from them when she finally discovered how to walk on the snow without getting her feet stuck in it.

Elena stood up and followed Katherine when she was going to far from where Elena and Damon were. She had looked back and noticed the footprints she was making and she wanted to make even more.

"Katherine," Elena said a little mad and took her daughter in her arms.

Katherine started crying but Elena didn't care. She was exactly like her and she would try to get anything with some crying or pouting but Elena wouldn't let Katherine do whatever she wanted.

"Lena," Damon said.

"No, Damon, she needs to know what she can do and what she cannot do... She can't just go walking away from us,"

"You're right but you don't need to treat her like this," Damon said standing up.

Damon took Katherine from Elena's arms and placed her on the snow again. She had stopped crying and she looked at Damon built up snow man. She smiled and giggled touching it.

"Baby, you need to stay with mommy or daddy. You can't walk by yourself because someone can catch you," He said trying to scare her a bit. "If someone takes you, you will never see mommy and daddy again... So, please, stay close," He asked kissing the top of her head.

Katherine began to walk around, playing with the snow, but she wasn't walking more than five feet away from them. She was walking a few steps and the she bent down to get some snow. She threw it on the air above her and it fell on her head and she looked at Elena and Damon laughing. Elena and Damon looked at each other and smiled seeing their little girl having fun. She was discovering everything around her at this age and they were letting her play with the snow in every way she wanted.

"Mommy..." Katherine tried to run to Elena but she fell in the middle of the way with her face on the snow.

Damon ran to take her and she didn't stop crying. Damon sat on the bench, next to Elena with Katherine sitting on his lap and they began to clean her face, which had some snow. After Katherine was perfectly fine, not crying anymore, Damon looked around and saw a guy hiding behind a tree. He didn't know who he was so he held Elena's hand and whispered to her that they should probably go back. Elena nodded and they walked out of the park.

They stopped at Starbuck's Coffee and ordered some hot chocolate because it was getting really cold outside. Damon ordered a chocolate muffin and Katherine, who was sitting on his legs, couldn't stop trying to take it from his hands. Damon gave a small piece of it to her and that only made her want his muffin even more, making Elena laugh.

"Kath," Elena called her and Katherine looked at her mother right away.

Elena placed her cup of hot chocolate on Katherine's mouth and inclined the cup a bit so she would get some hot chocolate in her mouth. Katherine liked the hot chocolate and kept asking for more.

"Great, I have to share my hot chocolate and you have to share your muffin," Elena laughed.

"I'm gonna buy another muffin, do you want another drink?" Damon asked sitting Katherine on her mother's lap.

"No, I'm fine," She smiled.

Katherine laid her head on Elena's chest and Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine's little body. Katherine was tired of playing on the snow and she had just drunk milk and ate so she was probably going to fall asleep really soon. Elena started caressing her hair and Katherine closed her eyes appreciating her mother's soft touch.

When Damon got back, he sat back at his spot and kissed his daughter forehead, as a goodnight kiss since he knew she would fall asleep in her mother's arms. Damon ate his muffin and didn't share a word with Elena so Katherine could use their silence to sleep.

Katherine was almost falling asleep when they decided to go back to their apartment. Damon dressed Katherine on her snow coat and her cap and held her on his arms. Her head was rested on his shoulder and she had one arm around his neck so she would have something to hold on. Elena covered Katherine's head with the hoodie of her snow coat even though she was already wearing a cap and after they were all dressed, they left the coffee shop.

Their apartment was really close so they got there in less than ten minutes. Katherine had already fallen asleep on her father's arms when they got home. Damon gently placed Katherine on the couch and took off her boots and her snow coat. She moaned but didn't wake up. Elena took the stroller and put it next to the couch. Damon placed Katherine in the stroller and turned on the TV, keeping the volume down. The lights were off and he was laid on the couch hugging Elena. Damon was passing through the channels when he got to a channel where a documentary about sea animals was on. Elena found them really boring and Damon knew that but he was so interested and Elena didn't say anything about it so he started watching it. Damon had one arm around his wife and with the other one he was moving Katherine's stroller in a really slow motion because she loved to sleep with that moving feeling. After a few minutes, he looked at Elena and she had fallen asleep on his chest.

Damon looked at the watch on his wrist and it was half past five in the afternoon. He knew Elena would wake up soon, complaining she was hungry so Damon had to prepare something for dinner. He slowly got up from the couch and went to the kitchen leaving his girls sleeping in the living room.

When he opened the fridge, he noticed it was empty.

"Someone's got to do the supermarket," He said laughing.

Damon grabbed his phone when it started ringing and answered it quickly so the noise wouldn't wake up Elena or Katherine.

"Hello," He answered.

"Damon, it's me, Charles,"

"Oh hi,"

"I'm just calling you to give you the results of the exams. Katherine's cells match with yours. She can be the donator," Charles explained and Damon smiled from ear to ear. "She is the only one with the matching cells so she will have to do the surgery," He said.

"Okay," Damon said simple.

"We can't waste time now, Damon," He said. "It's really important for us to treat you as soon as possible. The surgery was set for within ten days. On February 4th, to be exact," Charles said. "Is there any problem with this date?"

"No, not at all. This date is fine," Damon said politely.

"Alright then," Charles said. "You have an appointment four days before, don't forget it,"

"Okay, thanks for calling me, doctor," Damon hanged up the phone.

Damon looked at the living room, where Katherine was peacefully sleeping in her stroller. Damon was happy he had someone who could donate to him the bone marrow but it broke his heart to know that his baby girl would have to do a surgery for that. She was so innocent. Seeing her playing in the snow, challenging her parents by walking away from them in the park and stealing his muffin just made Damon realize - one more time - that he had the life he had always wanted and it was perfect. He would keep it no matter what he had to been through. That's why he needed that surgery as soon as possible, so he could be healthy again and take care of both of his girls for the rest of his life.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	35. Hospital

_**Chapter 35 - Hospital**_

_Elena's birthday was in the next day and Damon still hadn't bought something to her. He decided to go to the mall and look for a perfect place. He thought about a trip, clothes, but nothing was perfect. Nothing was perfect to demonstrate his love for her._

_"Hello." He answered his phone._

_"Hey, baby. I'm bored here at home, do you wanna go out with me?" What would he answer? He couldn't lie to her but he couldn't tell the truth either._

_"Hm, needs to be right now?"_

_"Why? What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing... Just walking around the town."_

_"So, why don't you want to stay with your girlfriend?"_

_"Elena, I want to stay with you, but I need to do some important things that need to be done fast. Sorry, sweet. You got me in a surprise."_

_"Okay. I understand that you don't have time for your girl anymore. Bye." She hang up._

_Damon was thinking about what he had done. Now she was mad at him. He wanted to go out with her but he couldn't say that he hadn't bought her present. He walked the mall about five times and nothing. He was getting tired and Elena wasn't answering his calls. He knew that she was avoiding him._

_"Stefan, do you know what Damon was going to do today?" Elena called Damon at 11pm. Damon didn't called her and she was really sad because of that call in the evening._

_"No, Elena, sorry. But I saw him at the mall today, with some friends..."_

_"What?"_

_"Hey, why are you so sad?"_

_"I invited him for a date today and he said he had better things to do."_

_"Elena, I'm sure he has an explanation. He said he would go to your home."_

_"Okay Stefan thank you."_

_"You're welcome, bye bye."_

_Elena sat on the couch, thinking about her relationship with Damon. In the next day would be her birthday and Damon wasn't able to her._

_She heard he knocking on the door and screamed to him to open it. He opened it and she was sitting on the couch, hugging her legs and with the had in the knee. He sat next to her and tried to hug and kiss her but she went more to the other side._

_"Elena, talk to me."_

_"Why?" He could see the sadness on her eyes and the tears._

_"Elena, I'm the worst boyfriend ever because of some things. I really needed to do some things today..."_

_"Walk with friends at shopping is better than walk with me?"_

_"Hey, I will explain okay?" She just nodded._

_He took a small blue bag. It was written Tiffany & Co. in there. He turned her to him, holding her hand._

_"Tomorrow is the birthday of my princess, and I still hadn't bought the present the time you called me. I didn't want to say that to you because you would get mad at me. But I only got things worse. I found my friends at the mall and we ate at an restaurant together but then I went back to what I was doing there. I needed a perfect present Elena, because I'm not a good boyfriend..." He was very sad saying these words. "And I still don't know how to prove it to you. I love you." He gave the small bag to her. "Here. I hope you like it."_

_She put the bag in the table and hugged him._

_"Shh, sorry. I love you too. And you don't need to give me any present, I have you that it's all I need." He smiled. "You are a perfect boyfriend, Damon. And it's okay that you didn't spend the day with me. We will have another days."_

_"Thank you. For understanding me."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Open it please. You can change if you want."_

_Elena opened it and there was an white gold necklace with a heart, written "Forever" in the back and she saw another box. She opened it and it was an white gold ring with diamonds and a beautiful one in the top, shining with the lights._

_"Oh my God! It's perfect!" Elena said with her hand in her mouth. She came closer and kissed him._

_"Are you still mad?" He asked sad._

_"Damon, I'm not mad. And the reason why I'm not mad isn't the presents, but because I wouldn't mind if you showed up here tomorrow without a gift. Because all I need is you, and you came."_

_"Thank you Elena. You are perfect, sweet." He said caressing her face_

_"Do you wanna sleep here?"_

_"Na..."_

_"Okay."_

_Damon put Elena lay on the couch strongly, being on her top._

_"Of course I want."_

_"Do you wanna take a shower?" Elena asked holding Damon's hand and walking to her bedroom._

_"Do I have clothes here?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"So I will." He started walking to the bathroom of her bedroom when she stopped calling him. "What?"_

_"I would go with you but as you didn't invite me I think you want privacy." She did sad face._

_"Baby, you never want to take shower with me... So I don't ask you anymore. Do you wanna come?"_

_"Yeah." Damon took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom._

_Elena ran to the kitchen and took a champagne._

_They entered on the bath that was full of bubbles and started kissing._

_"What did you wanna do today?" Damon asked._

_"I don't know. Just walk with you..."_

_"Can it be tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, we can go out before the dinner here." He was caressing her hand. "Only Stefan and Meredith will come, so we have time."_

_"Okay, baby." They began to kiss again and it was getting very intense._

_After one hour of love and pleasure they back to the bedroom. They were dressing in their robes when Elena put her pajamas and Damon put his._

_They lay on the bed and Elena was in front of him. He was hugging her, caressing her and kissing her some times._

_"Sorry if I hurt your feelings today." He apologized himself._

_"It's okay, I forgive you."_

_"Thank you." He kissed her gently._

_Elena turned her body to him, sitting in the middle of his legs and intensifying the kiss. Her cellphone started ringing._

_"Go answer. I will take a glass of water. Our bath got me so tired..."_

_"You didn't like, did you?"_

_He jumped on her, dropping her on the bed and was on her top._

_"It was perfect. I can do another round." He said pressing his body against her._

_"Go take your water. And one for me too."_

_He left and she took the cellphone._

_"Hello."_

_"Elena! I am calling you for hours!" It was Stefan._

_"Sorry, I only heard now."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Home."_

_"Did you talk with Damon?" She was on the window looking the deserts streets._

_"Yeah, he is here. He was buying my birthday present today at the mall. I forgave him."_

_"I told you that you shouldn't be worried and mad!" Suddenly, she felt Damon's arms around her waist and he kissed her shoulder._

_"Yeah..." She giggled._

_"Elena?"_

_"Can I call you tomorrow?"_

_"Sure. Goodnight." She said goodnight and then, hanged up._

_"I love that Damon, but don't do that anymore when I'm on the phone."_

_"Okay."_

_They were kissing at the bed, turning the places every time. She was mostly on the top but then he got more aggressive and Elena was loving._

_"Stop." She said when he opened her bra with his teeth. "Just a second." She closed the bra._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Damon, we can't do this without protection." She opened the drawer but there was nothing. "Damon, sorry..."_

_"We can just sleep then. Put your pajamas. And come here with me."_

_Elena dressed on her pajamas and was walking to the bed. Damon took a part of the blanket and she entered under it hugging him. She kissed her forehead and put the blanket on her._

_"You love CSI Miami, don't you?"_

_"Yeah, but you can turn it off." She said._

_"No, for me it's okay. Why aren't you with your presents?"_

_"I will sleep right now, and because I only put necklaces sometimes because I never take off mine."_

_"Which one?"_

_"This one." She showed to Damon her necklace written friends._

_"I never take off mine too. Our friendship is forever."_

_"Yeah. But we need to keep a promise. If our relationship ends, we will be friends forever."_

_"I promise," Damon smiled. "What about you?__Do you promise?"_

_"I promise," She smiled back and wrapping her arms around his neck, Elena kissed him._

Elena held the white gold necklace in her hands. She kept looking at it and she had already read the "Forever" written in it a hundred times. Elena wasn't crying but she could say she was really worried. Her husband and her little girl were in separated surgeries and all Elena could do was wait in the waiting room.

The surgery didn't put her family in any risk but Elena couldn't help but worry about Damon and Katherine. She looked at the clock on the wall and half an hour had passed only. It felt like hours or even days had gone by because all she wanted was to see the two most important things in her life alive and healthy.

"Elena?" Elena was sitting on the couch of the waiting room when she heard Tyler's voice.

"Oh my God," Caroline said. "Their surgery was today! I'm so lost in time,"

"Yeah, they have been there for thirty minutes or so," Elena explained trying to smile. "What the hell did you do?" She said pointing to the plaster Caroline was wearing on her right foot.

"You won't believe if I tell you what she did," Tyler laughed.

"It's Caroline we're talking about," Elena said.

"She had been waiting forever for this sale at Macy's. I made her stop spending all the money she has in clothes, bags, shoes... This girl stuff, you know," Tyler explained. "So she wanted to go this sale... But Caroline is not nice when she has to compete for something fashion. She got into a fight with another woman because of a bag and the two ended up rolling down the stairs. They were brought here by the police because of the scene they did at the department store..." He said. "I came here and Caroline had broken her foot and the other woman broke her nose,"

"Of course I believe in that," Elena couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't laugh. It was the most perfect bag ever!" Caroline complained.

"How are you, Elena?" Tyler asked.

"Surviving..." She said.

Caroline saw her hands were interlaced and noticed Elena was holding something between them.

"What do you have there?" She asked.

Elena opened her hands and Caroline saw the necklace.

"He gave you this years ago..." Caroline remembered the necklace. "When you two were still boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Yeah," Elena said a tear fell from her eye. "Damon had all these plans back in the time he gave me this... He wanted me to marry him and the thing he wanted the most was for us to have a family."

"You gave him this, Elena."

"What if we don't have this forever?"

"You will have it," Tyler hugged her and Elena laid her head on his shoulder. "Damon will be cured and you will all be happy and perfect again," He said smiling. "You can still have how many kids you two want and that's the life you two ever wanted..."

"I'm so scared," Elena cried. "Mostly because of Katherine. She is too little for this kind of surgery,"

"She will need you a lot, Lena," Caroline said. "You need to be fine to take care of her..."

"I know," She said. "It's just," She started but Caroline cut her off.

"I know it's hard Elena and time is not being so nice to you right now but everything will be okay," Caroline said. "Your daughter is saving the life of your husband... Isn't it a reason for you to be happy?"

"Caroline, you don't understand… Katherine isn't supposed to be doing such a challenging surgery. If anything goes wrong, even if it's just a small thing, she can die,"

"Katherine will be fine," Caroline smiled caressing Elena's hand.

"Care, we better get going… The doctor told you to rest," Tyler said.

"Do you really think you'll be able to keep Caroline on a bed for more than fifteen minutes?" Elena laughed at Tyler.

"Well, it won't hurt to try," Tyler laughed.

"Elena, he is right, we better go home." Caroline said standing up from the couch. "But if you need anything, just call me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Caroline," Elena smiled. "Be nice to Tyler… He is just trying to take care of you,"

"I will," Caroline laughed.

[…]

"How are they?" Elena asked standing up from the couch right away when the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Come with me," The doctor asked going into the private area and Elena followed him.

Elena and the doctor entered the kids' area and they walked into a room full with kids. The doctor took Elena straight to the crib where Katherine was and put the little girl in Elena's arms.

"Hey baby," Elena asked and Katherine just opened her eyes.

Katherine started touching Elena's chest and her face and it didn't took longer for her to realize she was in her mother's arms.

"She is still a little down because of the anesthesia but she will be back to normal in a few hours." The doctor explained. "She will feel a little pain though. She can't take medicines all the time so you can expect a lot of crying… All she needs is you so as long as you're next to her, she feel safe and good," He smiled.

"Can I take her home today?"

"No, only in the morning."

"Alright,"

"The nurses will take her to a room in the kids' session," The doctor said. "You can spend the night with her if you want,"

"I do," Elena smiled caressing Katherine in her arms. "What about my husband?"

"He is doing great as well," He said. "He's already in a private room, as you had asked before the surgery, but he is asleep."

"That's okay, I can wait for him to wake up here…"

[…]

"Elena?" Damon opened her eyes slowly but enough to see Elena sitting on the couch in front of the bed he was lying on.

"I'm here..." Elena stood up right away and walked to him reaching for his hand. "Is something wrong?" The look on her eyes told him how worried she was.

"No, I'm fine..." Damon said. "How is Katherine?" Damon didn't care about his current situation, all he wanted was Katherine to be awake.

"She is great... A little crazy because of the anesthesia but she is great." Elena smiled. "She needs to be in observation for the night but just so nothing bad will happen to her,"

"That's good..." Damon smiled.

"I'm spending the night there with her, okay?" Elena asked. "She is crying too much because she is in some pain and she wants me..."

"Okay, honey, don't worry,"

"Can I come in?" The doctor opened the door.

"Sure," Damon smiled.

"How are you feeling, Damon?" He asked.

"I'm feeling good, actually," He said. "Everything is great when I'm with my wife," Damon said caressing her hand.

"What about the anesthesia? Are you feeling dizzy or weak?" He asked writing some stuff down on a file.

"No, I feel fine..." Damon answered. "I'm just tired,"

"That's normal..." He said. "Just rest and sleep that you will get better soon,"

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow or the day after." The doctor said. "The nurse will bring your dinner soon," He said. "If you need anything just press the button, okay?" Damon nodded and he left.

"Are you going to behave?" Elena asked. "I know how you act when you're in hospitals..."

"Stay here with me, please... Kathy is probably asleep,"

"I'll stay to make sure you'll have dinner," Elena said being concerned about him.

"That's not the reason why I want you to stay,"

"Damon," Elena said when Damon caressed her hand. "What do you want?" She laughed and bent down. "You're not playing on having sex here, are you?" She whispered shocked.

"That wouldn't be that bad," He smirked malicious.

"Damon!" Elena punched his arm. "You are going to behave, Damon. If you behave properly I'll think about sex,"

"C'mon, Lena,"

"Damon, no!" Elena said trying to leave his embrace. "I won't have sex with you in the hospital,"

"We've already done it..."

"In that small room full with cleaning stuff," She said. "It was wrong and the most important thing, you hadn't left a surgery hours before,"

"Ugh," He complained.

"Sir, your dinner," The nurse said and put the tray with food on Damon's lap.

"Thanks," Elena smiled and the nurse left the room.

"Elena, I don't want to eat that!" Damon complained about the hospital food.

"Do you want to have sex?" Elena asked and his eyes shone. "Yeah, so you're going to be a good man and you're going to eat your dinner," She said.

"You're not gonna do it here... I'm only eating when we have sex,"

"I won't do it here," Elena said. "If you don't wanna eat, then don't. You will be weak and you will take longer to recover from the surgery. So you will have to stay in this hospital for more days than you're supposed to stay and when you finally leave you'll be weak and you won't be able to have sex,"

"You are so mean," Damon said eating his salad.

"I know," She smiled.

After Damon ate all of his salad and drank his orange juice, Elena opened the small plastic bowl with strawberry yogurt and with a spoon, she started giving it in his mouth. Damon made an ugly face when he ate the first spoon.

"Come on, Damon," Elena said. "This one is good," Elena was sitting on the edge of the bed, in front of him, and was giving him his dinner in his mouth.

"You may like it and Katherine may like it but _I_ don't like it,"

"But you have to eat it…" Elena asked. "Honey, please,"

"No," Damon closed his mouth and didn't let Elena put a spoon with yogurt in his mouth.

"Damon, it's easier to give food to _Katherine_ than to you…"

"I won't eat it!" Damon complained. "This is food for people who want to be skinny for anything in this world,"

"When Katherine doesn't want to eat, I tell her she can eat something sweet afterwards and she eats everything the way I want her to,"

"But I'm not our daughter," Damon cut her off and crossed her arms, not wanting to eat.

"I didn't finish, Damon," Elena said serious. "For every spoon you eat, you can get a kiss… Just a lip lock," Damon was starting to get happy and his smile was turning into one from ear to ear. "Then, if you eat the whole bowl of yogurt, you can get some make out…"

Damon opened his mouth and accepted the spoon of yogurt Elena gave in his mouth. He smiled after swallowing all of it and Elena placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well well, strawberry yogurt is better than I thought," Damon said faking an interest in the food.

"Okay," Elena said ironic, "You know, I've been wanting this dress… It's kind of expensive but," She said passing her hand under his shirt, caressing his six pack.

"This won't work," Damon laughed sarcastic and opened his mouth to get more of the yogurt.

Elena kissed him every time Damon ate a spoon of yogurt without complaining and the bowl of it had finally gotten to its end. Damon went a little more to the side of the bed so Elena could lay down on it by his side, and she did it. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back but breaking it a few minutes later.

"Katherine saved your life," Elena smiled.

"Yeah," Damon said a little mad. "About that… I'm her father, Elena, I'm supposed to be taking care of her. I should be doing everything to keep her healthy and happy,"

"You do that, honey, why are you not happy?"

"I'm only alive because of her…"

"Isn't this a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is but as I said, I should be taking care of her… Not the other way around,"

"Imagine how happy she will be when you tell her in the future that she saved your life when she was just one year old…" Elena smiled caressing his black hair. "This is a good thing so stop talking like that, Damon,"

"Fine," He said pulling her into another passionate kiss.

"Since I was already here in the hospital, I did a pregnancy test…" Elena started and Damon almost fain in shock. "Just to make sure you didn't get me pregnant without me wanting it, you know," She continued. "It's negative," Elena said smiling.

"Oh you've scared me," He said shocked.

"I'm sorry… But I'm glad I'm not pregnant,"

"Yes, me too… We've just had Katherine. I want to enjoy every single minute of her growing up before we have another baby,"

"Do you want another one?" Elena teased him smiling.

"Of course I do… But I know you don't want,"

"Damon, I'm going to tell you something… I don't want a baby right _now_, but that doesn't mean I don't want another baby at all." Elena explained caressing her hand. "I want to give you a boy,"

"Really?"

"Of course… I know you dream of having a boy,"

"Lena?" He called her and she looked up to him, her eyes looking into his. "I love you so much," He said and pulled her closer, kissing his wife again.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	36. Summer House

_**Chapter 36 – Summer House**_

"Hey, sweetie," Elena smiled crouching by the edge of the pool.

As an answer, Katherine hit the water more, splashing it everywhere, even at her mother.

Stefan and Meredith had invited them to spend some time with them at their house in Florida. They had just bought the summer house and even though there was still a few months to summer, the weather was really good to enjoy.

Elena and Damon were a little insecure because that meant they would have to take a plane and they didn't want Katherine travelling in a plane so young. However, they couldn't forget about that time Katherine was at the beach and how she loved it so they realized taking her to Florida wouldn't be such a bad idea. She was just one year and three months old but it would be good for her. Caroline and Tyler had been invited as well but only Caroline was there because Tyler had to go to Boston for work, as usual.

Damon was inside the pool with Katherine while Caroline was on a pool chair, getting tanned and reading a gossip magazine. Stefan was making barbecue and Meredith was setting everything up so they could eat outside, by the pool.

"Get in, your daughter wants you." Caroline said riffling through her magazine.

"I don't know..."

"Mommy!" Katherine yelled in her way.

"Not now, honey. It's almost lunch time and you need to get out of this sun." She explained and Katherine didn't do a very approval face. "Did you pass sunblock on her, Damon?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," Damon answered.

Elena took Katherine's towel and Damon gave his daughter to her. She wrapped Katherine and took her in her arms. Katherine wasn't exactly happy at her mother right now since she wanted to get back into the pool but Elena kept holding her tight in her arms.

"I'm gonna change." Damon said and went to the bathroom.

"Mommy will enter in the pool with you later, baby." Katherine clapped her hands cutely.

Elena placed Katherine on the floor and crouched in front of her. She finished getting her daughter dry and then dressed a pink pool robe in her daughter and some flip flops so she could walk around.

"Kath, you're so cute!" Caroline said and Katherine ran to her godmother. "You're wearing this pink robe and these pink flip flops…" She said pressing Katherine's red cheeks and Elena was smiling at them. "Do you want to read with me?" Caroline asked taking Katherine and putting her by her side on the pool chair.

Katherine laid next to Caroline and was staring at all the celebrities pictures on her godmother's magazine.

"Daddy will kill me when he finds out I'm reading a gossip magazine to you," Caroline explained. "He hates these magazines…"

"Caroline, Damon has all the reasons why not to let you with our daughter but he doesn't do anything so don't worry, Damon is fine with you," Elena laughed at Caroline.

"I don't understand why I'm not good for Katherine… You're way more of a shopaholic than me," Caroline complained. "That's not fair."

"Damon loves you, Care,"

"Maybe," She laughed and started reading her magazine for Katherine again.

They all sat by at the table and Damon put Katherine in the high chair between Elena and him.

"That!" Katherine pointed to the plate full of French fries.

"Damon, do you mind taking her dishes?" She could easily break the plate or the glass and Elena was worried about Meredith's great dishes.

"No, be right back." He came back in a hurry with a plastic plate, plastic cutlery and a cup for babes.

"Mickey!" She yelled showing her plate to them all.

"Damon, we're two hours from Disney World… Why don't you take her?" Stefan asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Elena said putting some French fries on Katherine's plate.

"Well, it's not a bad idea but isn't she too young?" Damon asked.

"They have attractions for her and I think that would be an amazing idea…"

"Why don't we all go to Disney World together?" Caroline asked jumping of happiness on her chair.

"Oh my God, Caroline and her ideas," Meredith laughed.

"What do you think, honey?" Stefan asked turning to his wife.

"I'd love to go, but Damon and Elena are the ones who need to decide about that. It's their daughter,"

"I think we should go," Caroline said stealing some of Katherine French fries and Katherine just laughed at her, taking one French fries and eating just as Caroline did. "She probably agrees with me… As you can see, she loves me, otherwise she would have started crying when I stole her French fries," Caroline laughed. "I'm her favorite Aunt…" She smiled caressing Katherine's wet hair.

Caroline pointed to Katherine, who was sitting on her mother's legs and was so entertained with her fries that she barely noticed that Caroline was talking about her.

"I will think about it okay?" Damon said. "Tonight I'll decide and warn you all," Damon said and they all agreed.

"Lena, how are you doing with Katherine now that you took that part on that TV show?" Stefan asked about Elena's work.

"Well, I'm not that important in the show so I don't have to work much and it's just for a month so it's not that bad…"

"How do you do with Katherine?"

"I wake her up one hour before I leave because she loves to have breakfast with me. But when I leave I put her in my place in the bed and she sleeps with her father," Elena looked at him and he just smiled at his beautiful wife. "I thought I could go back to work but the truth is, I miss Katherine more than anything in the world when I'm gone..." She said giving some water to her daughter.

"Don't you mind staying with her?" Stefan asked Damon.

He was caressing Katherine's shoulder length brown hair while she was eating and said, "I love staying with her."

"They play a lot together. But most of the time I get home and they are both laid on the couch hugging each other, watching The Vampire Diaries in the dark."

"She is jealous and she keeps saying that she's been replaced." Damon cut her off laughing.

"Daddy..." She extended her arms to Damon and Elena gave the baby to him.

"But isn't she too young to watch the show?" Stefan asked shocked. "I mean, we are vampires…"

"No," Damon said but Elena started explaining the reason. "Damon edited the episodes so she can watch. She loves to see us both together on the screen... She doesn't seen any of us as vampires."

"Oh, and Stefan," Damon said ironic. "She hates you kissing her mother," Caroline almost spit all the coke she was drinking and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't say," Stefan played back and they all laughed. "I think she prefers seeing her mother with her father… Don't you?" He laughed.

"She probably doesn't watch anything from the show… I mean, if you cut off all the vampires and blood."

"Well, she loves it anyway," Elena laughed and Damon put his daughter on the floor. "Excuse us." Damon left being pulled by Katherine.

"Damon, give me her. I will put her to sleep, because if I don't she will do everything to jump inside this pool," Elena had barely finished saying the sentence and Katherine was already guiding Damon to the pool and pointing to it. "See."

"Let's go with mommy!" He took her in his arms spinning with her and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't put her to sleep, Elena," Caroline asked.

"She will play so much she will end up sleeping, Lena," Damon said.

Damon started walking with Katherine through the yard and she stopped where there was a swing. Damon looked at Stefan questioning why there was a child's swing there.

"The family that used to live here had three kids…" Stefan explained.

Damon placed Katherine on the swing and she held tightly the ropes by its side. Damon began to pull her back and forth with just a little strength on it and Katherine started laughing happy.

It didn't last more than five minutes though. When Damon stopped moving the swing and was about to take Katherine from there, Katherine jumped off it and ran to the pool.

"Pool!" Katherine yelled running.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled at Damon since he wasn't paying attention at her.

Stefan caught Katherine in his arms and walked back to the table, giving her to Elena.

"Later, sweet. You just ate you can't get in yet," Elena said serious, "Behave or I will put you in the playpen," Elena put Katherine on Caroline's lap. "Damon…"

"You don't even need to start, Elena," Damon said approaching her. "She was smarter than me and she ran away from me," He said. "I'm sorry, I won't let her do that again,"

"A one year old baby is smarter than you," Stefan laughed making fun of his friend.

"Stop," Damon said and the men started punching each other playfully.

"Girls, can I tell you something now that the men are busy fighting with each other?" Meredith asked laughing.

There were only the three women in the table with Katherine and Meredith started whispering.

"A few days ago, I was watching a movie with Stefan in the living room and suspiciously he left the room and went to our bedroom… We were already here and it had passed something like twenty minutes, maybe even half an hour and I was a little worried and curious about what might be going on so I walked to the bedroom…" Meredith started. "I stopped by the door, in a way he couldn't see me because I noticed he was talking on the phone. I don't know exactly who it was but it was one of his sisters," She said.

"Go on," Caroline said super interested in the story.

"He was talking about family and kids and he mentioned how Elena and Damon were happy with Katherine…"

"Okay, now I am in the story," Elena laughed.

"Stefan said we've been married for many years but he was scared to ask me about increasing our family or something… I love my work and I tell him that every day when I get home and I think this might be the reason why he is afraid to talk to me,"

"You know, Meredith, Damon was kind of like this…" Elena explained. "I mean, he used to tell me every day about how badly he wanted to have a baby but I never listened to him because I didn't want one at the moment," She said. "So he stopped talking about it and I noticed that our lives needed something like a baby, you know? We would be so much happier… Then, I started paying attention to all the kids and family we saw on the streets and that will to have a baby that was hidden inside of me, showed up and I started wanting that baby so badly… Damon was over the moon, of course,"

"Isn't my OTP perfect?" Caroline said putting her arm around Elena.

Elena and Meredith looked at Caroline with a question mark look on their faces.

"Caroline has been using some weird vocabulary lately…" Elena said laughing. "Don't even try to understand her… You're only going to waste your time,"

"Yeah, Elena gave up on this job a long time ago,"

"One _tue_ _paiwing_," Katherine said looking at Caroline.

"Elena, can I adopt your daughter?" Caroline asked smiling at how smart Katherine was.

"She knows your vocabulary?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Caroline, you're only making me want to let her less hours with you," Elena said and Caroline laughed.

"Anyway," Caroline said. "Do _you_ want a baby, Meredith?" She asked.

"I guess, yes," She said. "Do you think I should talk to Stefan?"

"Of course, Meredith," Elena said. "Having a baby is not as easy as it looks… It brings a lot of responsibilities for both of you, you know. You two need to talk and discuss about everything,"

"Isn't she cute?" Caroline asked showing Katherine to Meredith and Elena.

Caroline had put Damon's fedora on Katherine's tiny head and the hat was covering almost all her face and her eyes were not appearing.

"Okay, Caroline, that's enough," Elena said taking Katherine in her arms.

"What?" Caroline pouted. "She liked,"

"Her daughter will be the new Barbie," Meredith laughed.

"Tyler has some sense, don't worry," Elena played and Caroline left, mad at Elena. "Caroline,"

"I don't wanna talk to you…" Caroline said turning her back to Elena.

"I'm sorry, Caroline…" Elena said. "I was just kidding…"

"You asked me to be her grandmother, Elena," Caroline said sad. "If you didn't want her with me, so why didn't you ask someone else to be her godmother?"

"Caroline, I love you and I trust you with her… That's why I wanted you as her godmother,"

"Apparently, you don't want me near her,"

"Of course I do, you silly," Elena laughed and Caroline started smiling.

"She is jealous, Care," Damon said after listening to the friends' fight. "Elena doesn't want anyone to have Katherine more than her. If Katherine is having more fun with someone else than with her, Elena already makes a scene,"

"She loves you, Care…" Elena said smiling.

"I love her too…"

"You just need to stop treating her as a doll, Caroline," Damon said. "You do that sometimes,"

"Alright, sorry," Caroline said hugging Elena. "But she was so cute with your hat,"

_**A few hours later…**_

"Pool!" Katherine kept pointing at the pool.

Elena and Katherine were in the bedroom they were staying, on the second floor of the house, and Katherine was standing up on the bed, holding herself at the window and looking at the pool.

Elena finished dressing on her bikini and was wearing a dress above it. She took one towel for her and Katherine's towel since she wouldn't use another. Katherine was very strict with her towel and she would only use one if it had an animal in the hoodie so she could play as if she was the animal.

"Come here, sweetie," Elena took Katherine in her arms and dressed Katherine in her swimsuit. "Let's go to the pool, Care?" Elena stopped by Caroline's bedroom and she was still reading her gossip magazine.

"Alright," Caroline said. "I'll be down the pool in some minutes," She smiled.

"Use this," Damon threw a duck float at Elena and she caught it.

"Aren't you going in?" Elena asked.

"I'm tired, Lena," Damon complained. "We're going out for dinner at eight o'clock," He warned Elena. "You have more than four hours but don't take too long in the pool. It'll start getting cold soon,"

"Don't worry about that…" Elena smiled.

Elena entered in the pool and put the duck float in the water. She put Katherine sitting on it, with her legs in the holes so her legs would be in the water. Katherine was wearing a baby's hat on her head so the sun wouldn't go straight on her. She was doing everything she could so she could leave the float and touch the water but Elena was keeping her in the float.

"You are so stubborn," She laughed taking Katherine out of the float.

"Eh eh," Katherine laughed at her mother when Elena put her into the water.

Katherine had just her shoulders and head outside of the water and she kept moving her legs wanting Elena to move.

"Mommy will tell daddy to put you in a swimming class," Elena said.

Caroline showed up and jumped into the pool. "BOMB!" She screamed splashing water at Katherine and Elena.

"Mommy..." Katherine hugged Elena right away.

"It's just Caroline, honey," Elena said.

"Can I hold her?" Caroline asked. "I promise I won't let go of her,"

"Here," Elena gave Katherine to Caroline and Caroline started walking through the pool with Katherine in her arms.

"Ahh!" Elena yelled when she got frightened feeling strong arms wrapping around her from behind. "Damon!" She punched his shoulder playful.

"I knew you would get scared," He laughed.

Elena turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Your parents can't even look at each other and they're already kissing," Caroline laughed and Katherine giggled.

Katherine was happily playing in the pool when Stefan's bulldog started LATIR by the edge of the pool and she wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck, scared.

"It's just a dog, honey," Caroline said. "Don't worry,"

"Care..." Katherine complained scared.

"I thought you loved puppies..." Katherine kept hugging Caroline tightly.

Caroline looked back and Elena and Damon were still kissing. Damon had his arms wrapped around Elena's waist and that kiss seemed to never end.

"Let's go upstairs and Aunt Caroline will take care of you like your parents should be doing..." Caroline got out of the pool with Katherine and walked into the house, going straight to her bathroom.

Caroline gave Katherine a warm bath, washing even her hair and when Katherine was ready, Caroline placed her on the floor so she could play while she was taking a chair.

When Caroline got back, Katherine was inside her suitcase and all of Caroline's clothes were spread all over the floor.

"Hehe," Katherine laughed at Caroline.

Caroline was wearing her bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head with his hair in it and Katherine was wearing only her diaper.

"Katherine Salvatore," Caroline almost had a heart attack when she walked into her bedroom.

"Hehe," She kept laughing.

Caroline dressed in a dark blue pants, a red blouse and got her hair dried, all of this in less than forty minutes. Elena and Damon still hadn't got a signal they were still alive.

"They probably forgot they have a daughter..." Caroline whispered to herself.

Caroline took Katherine in her arms and walked to Elena's bedroom. She went straight to the pink small bag and opened it, looking for some clothes to Katherine.

"Here," Caroline said dressing Katherine in a white pantyhose.

Katherine didn't mind all the dressing Caroline was doing in her since she was playing with Caroline's cellphone. Caroline dressed her in a red dress, a black opened sweater and black baby shoes.

"You're so beautiful!" Caroline said putting Katherine standing up on the floor. "Now you're perfect," She said putting a red hair band on Katherine's brown hair.

Caroline stood up and held Katherine's tiny hand. They walked to the living room where Stefan and Meredith were waiting for Damon and Elena to get out of the pool.

"Oh my God, isn't this the cutest thing ever?" Stefan said crouching and opening his arms to Katherine.

Katherine ran to her Uncle Stefan and he took her in his arms. Damon and Elena left the pool a few minutes later and saw them having fun with their daughter.

"Do I want to know what you did in that pool?" Stefan asked giving Katherine a toy.

"I can tell you we didn't do what you're thinking," Damon said holding Elena's hand. "We just made out and talked about the possible trip to Disney World," He said.

"And…" Caroline asked. "Are we going to Disney World?"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	37. Walt Disney World

_**Chapter 37 – Walt Disney World**_

Damon and Elena were walking hand in hand and Damon's free hand was holding Katherine's collar. She was happily walking around and they were lucky the collar was a monkey backpack otherwise Katherine wouldn't let them put it on her. They were walking through the main avenue of Magic Kingdom but Katherine was too short and she couldn't see anything.

"Boo!" Damon took her in his arms fast and she started laughing in her father's arms. "Look over there, honey," He looked at Katherine and pointed to the Castle in front of them.

Elena was looking at Katherine to see her reaction and she smiled when Katherine eyes shone and she started moving in Damon's arms so she could run to the Castle.

"Calm down, baby," Damon and Elena laughed at her excitement.

They stopped in front of the castle and Caroline asked them to stay still so she could take a picture of them three.

"Mommy!" Katherine complained wanting to go to the Castle.

"Let's go, Kath'" Damon said putting Katherine on the floor. "Before you die of anxiety,"

"Katherine," Caroline almost yelled calling her and Katherine looked at her right away. "You have to dress like a princess,"

They were inside the Castle and there was a costume's store by their left. Caroline had been staring at the costumes and when she called Katherine, she tried to run from Damon and Elena so she could go with Caroline.

"Caroline, this is the third store you enter... We've haven't even been here for more than one hour," Damon said.

"I'm gonna pay for it, as a present," Caroline smiled.

[...]

"You are a beautiful Belle, Katherine," Elena said holding Katherine's hand.

"Damon, do you mind if Meredith and I go to the Space Mountain?" Stefan asked politely.

They had just entered the Tomorrowland and Dumbo the flying elephant wad the first attraction. It was full of kids and they were having a lot of fun seeing things from up there. Space Mountain was in the end of the street they were and there was a few more attractions over there.

"No, Stefan, not at all," Damon smiled. "I'm going with Katherine to the Dumbo... The Space Mountain is a few feet from here,"

"Let's meet at the pizzeria?" Stefan asked.

Stefan pointed to the pizzeria next to the Space Mountain. Damon looked at the pizzeria and nodded. Caroline went to the Tomorrowland store and Elena was already in the line with Katherine.

"Aren't you going, Damon?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay down here taking pictures..." Damon said taking his camera.

Elena and Katherine entered in the Dumbo and Katherine stood up trying to find her father. Elena smiled at how happy she was and hugged her tightly.

"Eh eh," Katherine clapped her hands.

Katherine loved the whole ride, even if it was just some circles and the wind going against her made her smile and laugh. Elena was loving seeing her daughter that happy.

"Daddy!" Katherine ran at her father laughing.

"She loved it," Elena smiled.

"I've seen Stitch," Damon said.

"Stitch!" Katherine yelled.

Damon led Elena and Katherine to the place where he had seen Stitch and Katherine couldn't stop moving of excitement in his arms. They were in the line to take a picture with the blue alien and when it was their time, the person took Katherine in the arms and rubbed her hair making her laugh. Damon called her and was able to get a beautiful picture with her laughing.

"Elena, look at this!" Caroline appeared out of nowhere with a huge shop bag.

"Hey Care," Elena smiled.

"Look," Caroline took a baby one piece outfit from her bag.

The one piece outfit was blue with a Buzz Lightyear graphic on its front. Elena smiled gazing the baby outfit but she didn't really understand why Caroline had bought that. She was always buying Katherine clothes but first of all, that was an outfit for a three to six months old baby. Second, it was a boy outfit.

"It's beautiful, Care," Elena said smiling. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, I'm not pregnant, you silly," Caroline laughed. "I bought a lot of things... I'm gonna show you when we stop by the pizzeria," She smiled. "I bought some baby's clothes. Well, if I don't have a kid anytime soon, I'm pretty sure Damon will get you pregnant,"

"What are you talking about me?" Damon appeared with Katherine.

"I'm just saying that really soon Elena will show up pregnant," Caroline explained.

"Possibly," Damon hugged Elena from behind kissing her shoulder.

After lunch, they walked around the park going straight to Fantasyland. Katherine was walking hand in hand with Damon when she started seeing a lot of princess and Damon decided to take some pictures.

Katherine took pictures with the princesses Belle, Aurora and Cinderella. They were going to the Fantasyland but Katherine started pulling Damon so she could see Winnie the Pooh.

"Let's go see Winnie?" Damon said tickling Katherine and she giggled.

"What is this, Damon?" Elena asked worried.

"The map says it's a slow ride that small children love," Damon explained.

The vehicle was for four people but only Elena and Damon went with Katherine. Stefan and Meredith had disappeared and they were probably kissing somewhere, in Caroline's words. Caroline was waiting for them outside and when they got out, Katherine was amused with the attraction.

The creative lighting effects and the playful music had really gotten Katherine's attention and she loved to see Pooh adventures.

"There was this storm," Elena started telling Caroline, "And a little girl older than Katherine started crying so much," She said. "Katherine loved it..."

"I think she is used to storms, Elena," Damon laughed. "Stefan and Meredith aren't back yet?" He asked.

"They have been having some discussions lately and they are trying to use this trip as a way to make peace with each other," Caroline explained. "I say we give them some privacy... Let them stay just the two of them. I think it'll be better," She said smiling.

"Alright," Damon said.

"You mentioned about going to the Pirates of the Caribbean," Elena looked at Damon.

"You can go," Caroline smiled. "I can take care of her,"

"I don't know..." Damon said a little insecure.

"Well, we will have to walk a little bit until there so you have all the way to think," Caroline smiled.

When they got there, the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, where the boat floats through a town where pirates are pillaging and Captain Jack Sparrow is hiding, Caroline took Katherine from Damon's arms but he was still insecure about leaving his daughter with her.

"Damon, go have fun with your wife!" Caroline laughed. "Look around, there are three attractions you and Elena can go together..." She explained. "Go to Pirates of the Caribbean, then go to Splash Mountain and then go to the Haunted Mansion... I am here and I can take care of your daughter..." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna sit around here with her and I'll take care of her. Don't worry..." Caroline smiled with Katherine in her arms. "Go enjoy your wife... Go to the attractions and get some time just for the two of you," She said. "Go make out a little," They couldn't help but laugh because of her words.

"Okay," Damon said smirking. "I have my cellphone... If you need anything just call me and I will run back here,"

"Alright but that won't be needed," Caroline smiled.

Elena and Damon then entered in the line for the Pirates of the Caribbean and Caroline stayed alone with Katherine. She looked around and saw a small restaurant which she later found it they only sold ice cream. She ordered a two balls ice cream with a strawberry and a chocolate ball. She sat at a table with Katherine in her legs and started eating the ice cream.

"You want some, sweetie?" Caroline asked when Katherine put her finger in Caroline's ice cream trying to get some of it. "Here," She gave a little bit of her ice cream in Katherine's mouth.

_**Stefan and Meredith...**_

"Cotton Care?" Stefan showed up from behind Meredith putting a pink cotton Care in front of her.

Meredith turned to Stefan and he had a beautiful smile formed on his lips. He was really trying to make things okay with her. Meredith laughed and took the cotton Care.

"I'm sorry..." Stefan said.

"For what?" She laughed confused.

"For being a dick..." He said. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did..."

"Don't worry,"

"Do you think we should go find them?" Stefan asked.

"I want my husband a little more..." Meredith said wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck. "Is that possible?"

"I think it is, Ma'am," Stefan smiled kissing her.

_**Caroline and Katherine...**_

"You love ice cream, don't you?" Caroline laughed when they finished eating the ice cream.

Caroline cleaned Katherine's mouth with a napkin and caressed her brown hair.

"You are so cute, Katherine," Caroline said thinking about her life. "Do you think I'll ever have a baby like you?"

Katherine rested her head on Caroline and she understood the little girl wanted to sleep. Caroline then moved to a bench so Katherine could lie down with her head on Caroline's legs. She caressed Katherine's hair for a while and a few minutes she was asleep. Taking care of Katherine only increased Caroline's will to have her own baby.

_**Elena and Damon...**_

"Do you think I should call Caroline?" Damon asked worried.

They were already at the end of the line and when the next boat come they would already get in. However, Damon wasn't really secure about Katherine.

"I know Caroline is a freak but she takes really good care of her, honey," Elena said giving him a soft kiss. "Don't worry,"

The ride was really good and Damon and Elena left it very happy. They went straight to the Haunted Mansion and with the Fast Pass they got inside the house in leas than two minutes. It was a ride in a vehicle and the house had ghosts and a lot of things that only scared the worried ones. Elena was pretty calm until Damon touched her back and she thought it was a soul or something. She jumped on her seat and almost killed Damon when she found out it was him.

Elena was freaking out and every sound or thing she heard or saw were making her jump in fright. Damon couldn't stop laughing at her.

"How can someone which her favorite movie is Saw be scared of a Haunted Mansion?" Damon laughed.

"This is not funny!"

Damon waited for when Elena was calm again and when they entered the mirror's room, Damon ran his hand through her arm and blew up some air at her face and she screamed.

"Damon!" She said with her hand on her heart.

Damon was already red as a tomato because of all the laughing. When the ride ended, Elena went all the way punching Damon on his shoulder. He started crying because he just couldn't stop laughing and it was only making Elena get mad at him.

"You're so stupid!" Elena said.

"Elena, that was ridiculous..." Damon laughed. "The special effects were really good but come on, that was really fake,"

"You were blowing air at me all the time and you kept running your fingers on me!" Elena said. "I was scared because you couldn't atop torturing me,"

"Splash mountain?" Damon asked.

"Of course," Elena smiled jumping on his back. "You go in the front so you will be the one to get wet,"

"At least you're having fun," Damon smiled.

[…]

Caroline and Katherine had gone to the Care's store down the hotel and Elena and Damon were left alone in the room. They were laid on the bed watching a movie and Elena was between Damon's legs. Then, out of nowhere, she stood up pulling Damon to the bathroom.

Damon didn't understand a thing but he just followed her. Elena closed the bathroom's door with certain strength and kissed Damon pushing him against the door.

Damon took Elena from the floor and sat her on the sink. He spread her legs and stared at her pussy, under the skirt she was wearing. Damon put the skirt up and took off her panties.

"You're perfectly shaved..." Damon said running his finger slowly through her pussy. "You're always ready for me,"

"Of course I am," Elena smiled. "But hurry up, Caroline and Katherine will come back soon,"

"I don't really like rushing sex..." Damon said running his hand down on her.

Damon placed two of his fingers at her entrance and then slipped them in, getting a scream of pleasure from Elena. They were still in their clothes but Damon kept thrusting his fingers inside of her. Damon kissed her passionately and she kissed him back, wanting his fingers to go even faster.

After a really tender kiss, Damon slowly opened his jeans and pulled his cock out of his underwear. It was already hard from all the fingering Damon was doing in Elena so he just penetrated her slowly.

"Oh," Elena moaned pulling him into a kiss.

They were kissing and making love and nothing else mattered in that moment. Elena had her arms around Damon's neck and he was holding her by her back.

Damon went down on her, kissing her neck and shoulders and Elena closed her eyes, just enjoying the touch. His member was throbbing inside of her and she felt her orgasm getting close. Damon wasn't wearing a condom so he pulled out and shot his load all over Elena's belly, now shirtless. Elena came a few seconds later and they hugged each other. Happy that that had happened.

"I love you," Elena said biting his earlobe.

"I love you more," Damon said tickling her.

Damon sat down on the toilet and holding Elena's hand, he pulled her closer to him. She walked a step forward and putting one leg at each side of Damon, Elena sat down on him. Damon kissed her passionately and Elena began to move up and down until his cock was hard again.

Elena didn't want to rush anything this time. She wanted it to be calm and passionate, not wild and rushed. Her hands were messing his black hair and his hands were traveling up and down her back. Elena was riding him not too fast but not too slow either. The perfect speed for both of them. Damon felt he was going to cum again and his member started throbbing inside of her.

"This is so good," Elena moaned against his lips.

They were French kissing and their tongues were playing with each other when both Elena and Damon came. Elena didn't care they had already had the second orgasm of the night and she kept kissing Damon. After a few minutes, they decided to stop in case Caroline would come back with Katherine. Damon pulled out and kissed Elena, dressing back on his underwear.

Elena turned on the shower and entered under it after taking all her clothes off and Damon went back to the room like nothing had happened inside of that bathroom. Caroline and Katherine would be back at any minute. Damon laid on the bed and turned the TV to watch some crap movie.

[…]

"Are you okay?" Stefan left the bathroom getting his hair dry with a towel.

Stefan was wearing his pajamas pants and a white top tank. As for Meredith, she was dressed in her nightgown and was laid on the bed reading a book.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You're quiet..."

"You were taking a shower, Stefan," Meredith said. "Who would I be talking to?"

"Honey, I know when something is wrong with you and I know right now is one of these moments..." Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and held Meredith's hand.

"Stefan, I had already seen you with your nephews and nieces and you were great but now that you've been spending quite some time with Katherine, I've known for sure..."

"You've known what, honey?" Stefan asked confused.

"How bad you want kids..." Stefan looked down. "Why have you never talked to me about it, Stefan? I've been your wife for years!"

"Meredith, you're always saying how much you love your job as an actress. I won't come to you and say 'Hey Meredith, what about you give up on your acting for a few years so we can have a baby. Something I've always wanted but you don't.'?"

"Just because I love being an actress doesn't mean I don't want to be a mother..." Meredith said caressing his hand softly.

"So you do want?" Meredith looked at him and noticed the hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do," She said. "I've never really thought about it but I think this won't be a bad idea..."

"Meredith, you've talked to Elena about it, haven't you?" Stefan asked.

"Well, yes," She said. "Why?"

"We're having the same discussion Elena and Damon had a few years ago... When they decided to have a baby,"

"Is there a problem with it?"

"No, but maybe you're thinking what happened to them will happen to us," Stefan explained. "We are very different from them, sweet,"

"I talked to Elena and Caroline and they told me to do what I want. Elena said that a few months before they decided to have a baby, Damon had been talking about being a father non stop and she was thinking about getting pregnant just to make him happy and keep their marriage. She really thought he wouldn't want her anymore if she wasn't going to give him a kid..." Meredith told him. "But then she started realizing how stupid that sounded. She couldn't just get pregnant not wanting it. Elena knew the baby would bring many responsibilities and that not wanting it would put Damon and her in more fights than if she said she wouldn't have the baby," She explained. "She knew how badly Damon wanted a baby... But the acting was too important for her. In reality, she was just scared. Elena was always thinking that she would be a terrible mother, that she wouldn't be able to put her family before her work and she was scared that she would ruin their family if they had a children,"

"Damon's version of this story was so much different," Stefan said.

"But then, she started paying attention to all the kids and their families in the streets and she started wanting one. Damon and Elena had been married for three years and a baby was something they needed and wanted. Both of them..."

"What are you trying to say, Meredith?" Stefan asked with a confused look.

"Stefan, I'm willing to stop working for a few years if we're having a kid," Meredith smiled. "Elena and Damon are over the moon and their love are way stronger now that they have that little girl... She is part of them," She said. "I'm seeing a baby in the other perspective now... I'm starting to want someone that will be half me and half you,"

"Are you sure of that, honey?" Stefan asked. "You're probably saying this because we're spending time with Katherine... When we come back to our routine, aren't things going to change?" He said worried that she was just getting his hopes up.

"No, Stefan, nothing is going to change..." Meredith said kissing his lips. "I think it's time for us to start a family and being more than just the two of us,"

"So, you want to start trying?" Stefan said leaning over her.

"No," She said and Stefan looked at her totally lost. "I don't want to have sex just because we want me to get pregnant... I want it to be natural, you know?" Meredith explained. "I think I will get pregnant when we less expect it,"

"Okay then," Stefan smiled, happy that really soon he was probably going to be a father.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Elena?" Caroline shook Elena a little and she moaned.

"Yeah?" Elena opened her eyes.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, sure," Elena stood up from the bed and grabbed a coat, leaving the room with Caroline.

Their hotel wasn't a building so the hallway was something like a balcony. From up there they could see the parking lot under them and if they look forward they would see part of one of the parks. Caroline and Elena sat down on the floor of the hallway and Caroline started talking.

"I've been thinking of so many things that I can't sleep," Caroline said.

"Tell me about it," Elena asked. "Maybe I can help,"

"What do you think about me and Tyler?" Caroline asked out of nowhere.

"I think you two are great together," Elena said. "I mean it... You two really seem to like each other,"

"I love him so much..." Caroline said. "Do you think he loves me back?"

"Yeah, he does," Elena smiled. "Tyler is a little awkward sometimes and he is gone so much I don't get to see you together that much but he really loves you,"

"That's the thing... He's always gone," Caroline said and Elena noticed the sadness in her eyes. "He works half of the month straight in Washington and the other half he keeps traveling from New York to Boston or Chicago..."

"Well, you're right that your relationship with him is more of a long distance relationship than of a presence relationship but that doesn't change anything..." Elena explained. "If you two still love each other even with all the distance between you, that only means your love is stronger and bigger than this stupid distance..."

"I love him, yeah, but I'm starting to think this isn't the life I want for me,"

"Care, you have to agree with me that you want a different life every day," Elena laughed.

"I may say things that make people think this but I want and I've always wanted one life. The life I picture myself in, you know?"

"I've been your best friend for years and apparently and I don't know the life you want for yourself..." Elena said sad.

"I want to get married, have the best marriage and the best after party ever!" She said and Elena laughed.

Even though Elena didn't know Caroline's life plans, she knew exactly how her best friend was. Caroline just couldn't miss the whole thing of a huge marriage and the best after party ever.

"Well, I knew that," Elena smiled. "But what's wrong? Isn't Tyler the one?"

"I don't know..." Caroline said. "I know this will seem very crazy coming from me but I want to have a son," Elena's eyes went wide in shock.

"A boy?" Elena asked with her jaw on the floor. "You? Caroline Accola? As known as Barbie wants a boy?"

"Yeah, I knew this would be your reaction..." Caroline laughed closing Elena's mouth. "I've wanted a boy since I was a kid... I love girls, of course, but if I'm going to have a baby I want it to be a boy," Caroline said. "You know I look at Katherine as someone a lot more than my goddaughter... I treat her as if she was my own daughter and that's why makes me what a boy even more. All the shopping, the gossips and the girl stuff I once imagined me doing with my daughter, I do with Katherine... So that kind of deletes from my head wanting a girl, you know?" She explained.

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "Oh," She remembered about that afternoon, when Caroline bought some baby boy clothes. "That's why you bought baby boy's clothes…" Caroline smiled. "Do you promise you'll keep it from yourself? I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone!"

"Not even Damon?" Caroline asked.

"No, not even Damon..." Elena said.

"I promise," Caroline smiled.

"Because of the accident I suffered when I was carrying Katherine, I have less chances of getting pregnant again than a normal woman," Elena explained. "I mean, I'm still fertile but there are chances of me not being able to have another kid anymore..."

"And you're scared that Damon will want another one?"

"I want another one..." Elena said. "Not only Damon."

"I'm pretty sure Damon won't have any trouble making another baby inside of you," Caroline laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone, please..."

"I won't, don't worry,"

"Keep telling about you and Tyler," Elena asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been dating Tyler for quite some time now and he has never even dropped a hint about getting married..." Caroline explained. "I mean, not marrying me, but anyone. I don't think he has ever mentioned to me he wants to get married,"

"But you want to get married..." Caroline nodded. "And if he doesn't"

"I will have to break up with him," Caroline finished Elena's sentence.

"Why is everyone having so many problems with their boys?" Elena laughed. "Meredith and Stefan are arguing about wanting and not wanting to have a baby and you think Tyler doesn't want to get married..."

"I don't want to break up with him, Elena," Caroline was about to cry. "You can't imagine how much I love him..." She said. "These months he has been working in Washington so much he can only see me four days a month... What am I supposed to do? Force him to marry me and then see my husband once a month and for only four days?" Caroline started crying.

"No, don't do that..." Elena said. "Why don't you move to Washington, Care?"

"And leave you and Katherine?"

"Caroline... You can come see me and Katherine anytime you want," Elena smiled.

"I don't want to move to Washington, Lena,"

"Then I think you should talk to Tyler, Caroline..." Elena said. "Talk to him about your life... The plans you have for you and that you want to get married,"

"Won't I be saying something like 'Hey Mike, I want to get married so you choose. Either you marry me or I'm dumping you right now.'?" Caroline asked. "I feel like I'll be forcing him to marry me..."

"You will just be telling him what you want for you," Elena smiled. "You can't be in a relationship if you keep lying or hiding things from him,"

"Elena, you are the best best friend I could ever have!" Caroline jumped on Elena hugging her best friend.

"Thank you," Elena smiled.

"It's half past one in the morning and you're here listening to me blabbering about my relationship problems,"

"What are friends for?" Elena hugged Caroline again and they laughed.

"Let's go back?" Caroline asked.

When they walked into the bedroom, Damon was sleeping but Katherine was awake, hugging her teddy bear.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Elena took her daughter in her arms and Katherine hugged her mother.

"Nightmares?" Caroline suggested.

"I think so," Elena said caressing Katherine, which was really calming her down. "Do you mind sharing the bed with Damon?" She asked. "I think it will be better if she sleeps with me,"

"Oh okay," Caroline smiled.

"Damon, Caroline will share the bed with you okay?" Elena talked to a half asleep half awake Damon.

"Mhmm," He moaned something.

"Katherine is having nightmares and she wants me,"

"Go away..." Damon didn't really mean it but he used to tell Elena that all the time when she disturbed his sleep.

"Go there, Care..." Elena said.

Caroline laid by Damon's side and Elena laid on the next bed, hugging Katherine. Katherine was shivering but she slowly calmed down feeling her mother's arms protecting her and just the smell of Elena was able to calm her down.

In the next morning, Elena and Katherine were sitting on the floor, picking some clothes for them to wear in that day. They were being silence then Katherine took her mother's sunglasses putting it on her. Elena couldn't help but laugh and she took a picture of Katherine wearing big sunglasses, putting it as her wallpaper right away.

"Mommy loves you so much..." Elena said and kissed Katherine's forehead.

Meanwhile on the bed, Damon threw his arm over Caroline and she didn't really care. It was when Damon started putting his hand under her pajamas' t-shirt and kissing her neck that Caroline woke up and yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked.

"Caroline!" Damon sat on the bed shocked. "What the hell are you doing in bed with me?"

They were just staring at each other, yelling at each other and Elena and Katherine were jut watching the scene. Damon stood up from the bed and saw Elena.

"Honey, I swear I didn't do anything with her!" Damon said desperate. "I'm wearing my pajamas! If we had had sex I'd be only in my underwear..." He couldn't stop freaking out.

"Damon... I can explain," Caroline tried not to laugh.

"Elena, I'm so sorry! Did I drink last night?" Damon was almost crying. "I didn't cheat on you... I don't know why Caroline was there, I really don't!"

"Damon..." Elena sat next to Damon, who was sitting by the edge of the bed. "Calm down..." She said kissing his lips. "You didn't do anything. Katherine was having nightmares so I needed to sleep with her," Elena started explaining. "Caroline needed a bed to sleep so I told her to share the bed with you and I told you about it," She said. "She just laid next to you, Damon. Nothing happened..."

"Oh thank God," Damon said getting calmer.

"Don't worry, honey," Elena laughed kissing him.

"You are so funny, Damon!" Caroline couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, but let's get one thing straight here," She sat on the edge of the other bed, being in front of Damon and Elena. "Damon, you wake Elena up every day with that?" Caroline asked. "I mean, you were kissing my neck and putting your hands underneath my shirt... You were about to get to my boobs,"

"Well," Elena blushed.

"I don't usually do that..." Damon said feeling embarrassed.

"Why did you do it then?" Caroline crossed her arms wanting an answer. "Don't do this face like you two don't anything... I want an explanation to why I was being touched and kissed!" She ordered trying to be serious but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Damon does that in the morning if we had had sex in the night before..." Elena explained embarrassed looking to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Caroline's eyes got widened. "You two had sex yesterday? With me and Katherine sleeping in the next bed?" She asked shocked.

"Of course not, Caroline!" Damon said. "When you took Katherine to the Care's store, I sneaked up into the bathroom with Elena and we did it..." He blushed with his explanation.

"It took us fifteen minutes to go to the store..."

"Elena and I are not amateurs, honey," Damon played and Elena punched him playfully.

Caroline couldn't stop laughing. She went to the other side of the room and caught Katherine in her arms.

"You are beautiful with these sunglasses..." Caroline smiled. "Are you ready to see Mickey again?" She asked and Katherine clapped her hands. "Daddy and mommy are more interested in something you can't hear yet but it has three letters..." She said.

"I'm going to dress Katherine," Elena said. "She wants to go with the princess' dress,"

"How can she prefer Belle over Cinderella?" Caroline sat on the edge of the bed sad.

"First of all, she is brunette and not blonde." Damon started. "Second, she loves the Beauty and the Beast movie..."

"I'm gonna take a shower," Caroline said walking into the bathroom.

Elena and Katherine were sitting on the floor and Damon sat next to them, putting Katherine on his legs.

"Sweetie, daddy bought you a present," Damon said taking a small box from their bag. "And one for mommy," He handed both of the boxes to Elena and she looked at him confused.

"What's that for?"

"I just want to give presents to my girls... Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Elena laughed opening the box.

Elena took the photo album in her hands and gazed the Disney World album.

"You are taking way more pictures than usual..." Damon laughed. "I thought you'd love to have them in a specific place,"

"I loved, Damon," Elena smiled at him. "Thank you," She said kissing him.

"Minnie!" Katherine pointed to the necklace she had got from her father.

"Aww that's so cute, Damon," Katherine's necklace had the pendant of Minnie's face. "Damon, talking about pictures," Elena started but he cut her off.

"No Elena, let's not talk about the paparazzi," Damon said. "We already had this conversation yesterday,"

"I just don't want her to have this life..."

"Elena, she is the daughter of two famous persons..." Damon said. "It's impossible for her not to have this life. She will get used to it,"

"But this life is terrible, Damon," Elena said worried. "The tabloids are always making stuff up and you know that... How long before our daughter turns into the new Suri Cruise?"

"Elena, we're not that famous..." Damon laughed. "I love that concern you have with Katherine but let it go, okay? We're in public, Katherine barely leaves the house... They are going to take pictures and that's nothing we can do," Elena nodded. "Kath, hug mommy," Damon said putting Katherine standing on her feet.

Katherine walked to Elena and hugged her mother. Elena hugged her tightly and then started tickling her. She started laughing out loud and her face was getting red as a tomato. Damon took the Belle dress from the shop's bag and dressed Katherine in it after Elena stopped with the tickles.

"Belle," Katherine pointed to herself in the mirror.

Elena was closing the dress in her back and Damon was looking for the tiara.

"Lena, have you seen her tiara?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take it," She said. "Put on here these socks and this sneakers," She asked him.

"A princess don't wear sneakers and socks," Damon joked.

"It's the most comfortable shoe she has... She wants to walk around so she will have to wear them," Elena said.

"You're ready, sweetie," Damon said putting her on the floor.

Elena put the small tiara on Katherine's head and she climbed on the bed to play with her new toys.

Elena was gazing her when she felt Damon wrapping his strong arms around her belly. She caressed his interlaced hands and they were both smiling at their daughter.

"Katherine is loving this trip," Elena said. "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. Not even when she was at the beach or in the pool,"

"I'm glad she is happy..." Damon said. "She is the most precious thing I have," He kissed Elena's shoulder. "I should thank you every day for giving me her,"

"I didn't do her by myself, Damon," Elena laughed.

Katherine was playing with her new stuffed animals and was talking to them some words Elena and Damon couldn't disguise.

"I can't even describe how happy I am when I wake up and I have both of you with me..." Damon said.

"Damon..." Elena said. "We love you so much... I know you're scared that something might change between you and me,"

"Nothing will change, right?"

"Nothing..." She smiled kissing him.

"Mommy?" Katherine called Elena complaining.

"Damon!" Elena finally remembered what she had to do. "I didn't give her anything to eat... She must be starving!"

"Let's change and then we go down to have breakfast,"

[...]

"Katherine!" Stefan opened his arms to Katherine and she jumped on him.

Stefan and Meredith were already at a table in the restaurant and the buffet was serving breakfast. Caroline sat together with them. Elena was carrying Katherine's small backpack since it had the baby's collar and Damon was carrying Katherine's baby bag. They put everything on a free chair and went to the buffet to pick up some food while Stefan was taking care of Katherine.

"Who was the nice princess who gave you this dress?" Stefan asked playful.

"Belle," Katherine smiled looking at Stefan's pancakes.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Katherine nodded blushing shy. "Here," Stefan gave Katherine a piece of his pancakes with chocolate syrup and she loved it, asking for more.

Meredith looked at Caroline and Caroline understood everything right. Stefan was great with kids and Meredith was starting to love to idea of having one of her own. She smiled at Caroline and got a smile back.

"Katherine," Damon was about to give her a scold when Stefan cut him off.

"Don't worry, Damon. I can grab some more... She was hungry," Stefan explained. "Aren't you two feeding your daughter?"

"We had a problem this morning," Damon said.

"Yeah!" Caroline said. "Damon wanted to do it with me!"

Stefan spit all his milk and Katherine laughed at him. He grabbed a napkin to clean his clothes and looked at Damon shocked.

"That was a big misunderstood. Caroline knows that," Elena said. "She is just torturing Damon..."

"Do I want to know what the hell happened?" Stefan asked. "I don't know why but I'm imagining you three in a threesome and I don't even know what to do to Katherine in this imagination,"

"Stefan!" Meredith almost yelled. "What the hell?"

"Apparently, Damon touched Caroline in improper ways and Elena is okay with it. Elena freaks out when her husband kisses other women's cheek!"

"You better explain," Caroline couldn't stop laughing and she was red already. "We're already in a threesome, imagine what else Stefan will put us all in,"

"Pancakes..." Pure Katherine asked her parents.

"Give her to me, Stefan," Damon asked.

Damon placed Katherine sitting on his lap and started giving pancakes in her mouth. She was still playing with one toy and was just opening her mouth for Damon to give her food.

"I'm going to explain," Elena said.

"Please," Stefan and Meredith asked in the same time.

"Our room has two beds," Elena started. "I'm in one with Damon and Caroline is sleeping with Katherine in the other one." She said. "Katherine was having nightmares last night and I decided to sleep with her... Caroline then shared the bed with Damon. I told Damon that Caroline would be there with him but he doesn't even try to pay attention to me when he is tired. When he woke up in the morning he started touching Caroline underneath her t-shirt..." Elena explained laughing. "He thought it was me,"

"Oh my God, Damon!" Stefan couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, you can laugh all you want,"

"Here, Damon," Elena handed him Katherine baby bottle with chocolate milk in it.

"So, where are we going today?" Meredith asked.

"I don't have a preference…" Damon said. "Katherine loved the Magic Kingdom so I say we go to another Disney one," He explained.

"Alright," Stefan said. "But which one?" He asked.

Stefan put the maps of all the Disney parks above the table for them to decide. Elena took one, Caroline took one and Damon took the last one.

"Can we go to the Disney's Hollywood Studios?" Caroline suggested. "I know there aren't many things for a one year old baby there but if you want Katherine to have fun all day we have to go back to Magic Kingdom."

"So you're saying _we_ are supposed to have fun today?" Damon asked trying to follow Caroline's line of thought.

"That's exactly what I am saying…" She smiled.

"If the adults are supposed to have fun why don't we go to Universal?" Elena suggested.

"Island of Adventure?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded. "I like that!"

"Damon, don't worry about Kath," Elena said. "We are in five adults... We can go to an attraction by four and five and the others stay with Katherine,"

"Okay, we're going to Island of Adventures," Damon said smiling.

"I forgot my camera!" Elena said.

"Guys, go to the Care's store Katherine and Caroline want to go and we'll meet you there in a bit," Damon said and they nodded.

As soon as Damon and Elena walked into their room, Elena locked the door and threw Damon on the bed.

"What the hell?" Damon asked confused.

"Yesterday was good but I couldn't play with you," Elena said opening his belt and jeans.

Elena took his cock in her hands and started stroking it. Damon was caught in a surprise and he couldn't help but start moaning. Elena massaged his length and then kissed its tip.

"Oh God," Damon groaned.

"Hmm," Elena said tasting his cock. "I get impressed with how you can get so hard in such a few time..."

"It's you, honey," Damon whispered. "Oh!" He screamed in pleasure.

"Yeah, come," Elena asked sucking on his cock.

"Elena..." He moaned.

"Hmmm," Elena said swallowing all of his cum. "I'm so sorry it had to be this fast," She said kissing him. "Put your pants on,"

Elena went to the bathroom while Damon was dressing in his pants. She washed her mouth and face and reapplied some of her make up. When they were both ready, they took the camera Elena had really forgotten and went running to the Care's store.

"You were having sex, weren't you?" Stefan whispered in Elena's ear.

"Shh," She asked. "No one needs to know..."

"Your daughter wants everything," Stefan laughed. "You better do something. She doesn't stop crying because Caroline doesn't let her take everything,"

"Katherine..." Damon took his daughter from Caroline's arms.

[...]

"You want to walk?" Elena asked Katherine putting her daughter on the floor.

"We need to buy you a new costume," Damon said.

Katherine was about to run away from them when Elena caught him. Elena put the animal backpack on Katherine so she could walk without getting lost.

"I'm going to buy Katherine a new costume... She doesn't want to dress in her normal clothes," Elena said.

"Alright," Damon said. "Call me when you're done to know where we are," Elena nodded.

Elena took Katherine in her arms and walked a lot until she got to the store that she wanted. Katherine was amazed with the beauty of the castle and she wanted to touch everything she saw.

Elena bought the costume for Katherine and then went straight to the bathroom so she could change her. Katherine was standing up on the bench and Elena took off her Belle costume, dressing her daughter in her jeans and her pink t-shirt. Elena put the black long robe above the clothes and then tied the yellow and red tie around her neck, not too tight to make sure she would suffocate herself.

"You're definitely my daughter," Elena smiled at Katherine.

"Magic!" She yelled playing with the wand Elena had given her.

"Daddy is gonna kill me but you're so cute,"

Elena called Damon to know where he was and she hadn't to walk more than five minutes to find them. Damon had his back to Elena and Katherine so he didn't see when they got there. He just noticed they were behind him when Caroline screamed saying that Katherine was the cutest thing in the whole world and that the costume she was wearing made her way prettier than the Belle one.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" Damon almost fainted making Caroline, Stefan and Meredith laugh.

"_Especto Patwonum_!" Katherine said pointing her wand to Damon.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline yelled. "Katherine, how much do you love your parents? I'm taking you to be my daughter..."

"Elena..." Damon was about to start a speech when Stefan cut him off.

"Damon, your daughter is beautiful as a witch..." Stefan said. "You were worried about the paparazzi but with this costume your daughter will be the prettiest celebrities' kid of history of paparazzi..." Caroline laughed.

"You're going to kill the entire NDamon fandom," Caroline said.

"And she started with her special vocabulary," Meredith and Elena laughed.

"She is a mini Hermione..." Caroline crouched on the floor so she could be face to face to Katherine. "You're beautiful, let's take a picture..."

Caroline took her iPhone from her purse and took a picture of them two.

"Come on, Damon," Elena said breaking the awkward silence between Damon and her. "She is loving that,"

"Gryffindor, really?" Elena finally realized that his problem wasn't the Harry Potter costume but the house she had chosen.

"Oh, so that's the reason for the madness..."

"Wait for her to see Voldemort... She will hate you forever," Damon played with Elena pulling her closer by her waist.

"Yeah? What if she sees you as a vampire?" Elena fought back. "In ten second I can show Damon to her..."

"In five seconds I can show Katherine to her..." He laughed at the similar names.

"In two seconds I can show Damon killing Elena to her..." Elena said.

Without having any more argument to use against Elena Damon pulled her ending the space between them and kissed her.

"I love how they do these playful fights and then kiss each other afterwards..." Caroline gazed Elena and Damon.

"Is there any thing you don't love about them?" Stefan asked laughing.

"Come on, Kath," Caroline said taking her hand. "Let's take some pictures of you," She smiled.

"There!" Katherine yelled pointing to the huge green roller coaster.

"You can't go there, honey," Elena explained taking Katherine in her arms. "You're too little..."

"Daddy will bring you here again when you're older so you can play there okay?" Damon said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Stefan asked looking at the park's map.

"I say we go to the roller coaster," Elena suggested.

"The Hulk one?" Stefan asked. "Are you sure?"

"I love roller coasters, if you want to know..." Elena played with him.

"I can stay with my baby witch," Damon said.

"You sure?" Elena asked and Damon nodded.

Everyone entered in the line for the Hulk roller coaster and Damon sat on a bench with Katherine. Katherine didn't want to stay there though. She wanted to run around and play, not stay quiet sitting on a bench.

"Daddy!" Katherine yelled.

Damon took Katherine in his arms and walked into a store. Katherine was amazed with all the toys and clothes in the store.

"Excuse me," A teenage girl called Damon. "I won't take your time,"

"Yeah?" Damon asked smirking.

"I just want to say that I'm still a huge fan of The Vampire Diaries," Damon smiled. "I've always been Team Damon and I'm proud of that."

"It's great to know people still like it," Damon smirked.

"Your daughter is beautiful," She said looking at Katherine.

"Thank you,"

The girl left and Katherine started extending her arm to the shelf of stuffed animals.

[…]

"What happened?" Damon laughed at Caroline.

Stefan, Meredith and Elena had loved the roller coaster and couldn't stop talking about it but Caroline was white like a ghost. She wasn't even talking, which was not normal for Caroline, and her eyes seemed to be focused in something. Damon looked back to find what Caroline was looking at but he then realized she wasn't staring at something, she was in shock.

"Caroline is not that good," Elena said.

"I can see that," Damon laughed shaking his hand in front of Caroline's face.

"We don't know what it is yet," Stefan explained. "She has been like this since the roller coaster ended... We don't know if she is sick or just in shock,"

"Oh my God! Is that Johnny Depp?" Elena made a scene in front of Caroline.

"What? When? Where?" Caroline freaked out.

"Nothing..." Elena laughed. "This was the only way to bring you back to reality..."

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Damon asked to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alive so yeah, I'm okay,"

"Mommy is back," Elena giggled taking Katherine in her arms. "I can see daddy did some shopping,"

"She wanted some toys..." Damon said.

"You are going to buy the park itself if you keep buying everything she wants," Elena laughed.

"Elena, I've looked at the map and I want to go to this attraction," Damon said pointing to the attraction in the map.

"You two can go together," Stefan smiled at them. "We can take care of Katherine and Caroline probably needs an hour to recover," He explained.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked insecure.

"Sure, dude, go have fun!"

Damon interlaced his hand with Elena's and they entered the line of the attraction Damon wanted. The transport was a big float and it could take ten people. Some people had raincoats but Elena was so worried about Katherine she barely noticed where she was going in.

"Am I gonna get wet?" Elena asked finally realizing they would go to a water splash.

"No," Damon lied.

They had the Fast Pass so in a few minutes they were ready to go. Damon helped Elena to get in the boat and they sat side by side.

"Why do you have the feeling that I'm gonna get wet?" Elena looked at him with her killer look.

"You are going to get wet, Elena," Damon couldn't help but laugh at his wife. "If I told you that outside you wouldn't get in with me,"

"I'm gonna kill you,"

Elena was wearing a jeans shorts, a red t-shirt and converse. When the ride ended, she was soaking wet and her straight hair was now waved because of the water. Damon was soaking wet as well so they stopped at the attraction's store to buy some towels.

"Come on, Elena," Damon pulled Elena by her waist. "It was fun,"

"Can you see my bra?" Elena asked trying to see if her black bra was showing underneath the wet t-shirt she was wearing.

"Unfortunately not," Damon played. "Just kidding... I wouldn't like having everyone looking at your boobs,"

"You're sick," Elena laughed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, it was fun..." Elena said gazing him.

Damon pulled her to a kiss and she didn't push him away. Elena knew there could be anyone with a camera and they would be caught doing everything. However, instead of worrying about fans or even paparazzi Elena kissed him back, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Katherine is having fun," Damon said after breaking the kiss to get some air.

"Really?" Elena asked. "She isn't doing anything..."

"You should have seen her playing with a little girl that sat on the bench by our side," Damon said. "She was with her mother... They were waiting for her father and brother to come from the roller coaster," He explained. "She was two years old and she and Katherine played for a few minutes..."

_"What's her name?" The woman asked looking at Katherine and her daughter playing. "Mine is Sophie,"_

_"Katherine," Damon answered smirking._

Damon and the woman were sitting on the edges of the bench and Katherine and Sophie were sitting on the middle of the bench, in front of each other so they could play easily.

"Your daughter is so beautiful in this costume... You must love the Harry Potter series to dress her like that," She said smiling.

_"My wife is crazy about the series. I don't enjoy it that much but she loves it so much I end up watching the movies with her..."_

_"You must be a good husband and father then,"_

_"I wanted to dress Sophie like this too but my husband didn't let me but the costume," She explained. "My older son is wearing a Ravenclaw costume... He is fourteen and he loves the movies."_

_"Well, I wasn't with her when she bought the costume so I kind of had to accept it," Damon said and the two laughed. "But I think she is cute,"_

_"She really is," The woman smiled. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure," Damon smirked._

_"How crazy is it with the paparazzi?" She asked. "I mean, don't they try to take pictures of her?"_

_"So, you know I'm a famous guy," Damon laughed._

_"Of course I do, Damon," She said. "My younger sister didn't miss one episode of The Vampire Diaries... I think she knows all the lines memorized," She laughed. "She used to go to my place every Friday and every subject led to the show. We could be talking about golf and she was able to start talking about it,"_

_"That's cool," Damon smiled. "People really liked the show," He said. "Which team was she in?"_

_"Yours, of course," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I still remember her reaction when the episode of Damon and Elena's first time aired... She went visit me on the following day and she made me watch the scene a hundred times. She had every single touch analyzed and she kept saying it was the best thing that had happened to her laugh," She laughed._

_"I'm happy she loved it," Damon said. "I love when someone tells me they liked some scene of mine,"_

_"Believe me, she is the one of your biggest fans,"_

_"Do you have a paper?" Damon asked politely._

_"Yeah, here," She handed Damon a paper and then a pen._

_"What's her name?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Are you really going to do this?"_

_"Why not?" Damon smiled. "My best friend is probably the biggest fan of me and Elena. I know how happy she gets when she sees something of us," He explained._

_"Her name is Bella," She smiled not believing in what was just happening to her._

_"Here," He handed back the paper to her._

_"Dear Bella, it's a pity I can't see or talk to you but I'm sending this by your sister so you'll know I know about you. Kisses from Damon," She read the paper. "She is going to love it! Thank you so much,"_

_"Let's take a picture or she won't believe it," Damon laughed._

_The woman got the camera from her bag right away and took a picture with Damon. Damon didn't want any pictures of Katherine and didn't even mention this possibility but the woman thought he might not want it so she didn't mention it either._

_"Thank you so much!" She smiled._

_"No problem," Damon smiled back._

"Oh my God!" Stefan and Caroline said at the same time when Elena and Damon arrived soaking wet.

"You two are beautiful," Caroline said.

"Do you want a hug?" Elena asked approaching Caroline.

"No thanks,"

"Where is our daughter?" Damon asked.

"Meredith took her to buy some ice cream," Stefan answered.

"She didn't have lunch, Stefan!" Elena said. "She won't eat anything if she eats ice cream,"

"Don't worry, Elena," Damon said. "One day won't do anything bad to her... When she gets hungry we give her some proper food,"

"Alright,"

Meredith appeared with Katherine in her arms and she didn't have any ice cream with her. Katherine was crying in her arms and Meredith gave her to Elena right away. Elena didn't even care if she was wet and just hugged Katherine.

"I was walking slowly because she didn't want to go in my arms..." Meredith started explaining. "She wanted to walk so I let her but she tripped and she fell on the floor..." She said. "Her hand is bleeding a little... I didn't buy the ice cream and came back right away," Meredith seemed really worried.

"Don't worry, Meredith," Damon said caressing Katherine's head. "That's pretty normal..."

"She keeps wanting to run and she falls all the time," Elena said.

Elena sat on the bench with Katherine sitting on her legs and Damon cleaned the blood from his daughter's hand. He took her tiny hand and kissed, getting a smile from Katherine.

"The famous parents' kisses..." Caroline laughed. "I don't know why kids believe these kisses can really cure them,"

"You thought Santa was real until three years ago," Damon laughed.

"What's the problem?" Caroline asked. "I liked thinking he was real..."

"Guys, we passed by a playground on the way here, do you mind going there so Katherine can play a little?" Damon asked.

"No, not at all," They said.

Elena put Katherine back on the floor and she quickly grabbed her mother's hand. Damon held her other hand and Katherine started jumping, wanting them to take her from the floor and move her back and forth as if she was on a swing. Damon and Elena looked at each other, impressed at how smart she could be sometimes. They held her hands tightly and did what she was asking for. Caroline, Stefan and Meredith were walking a few feet behind them and they couldn't stop smiling at the happy family their friends had built.

"Those two are probably the best parents ever," Meredith said.

"Why don't we let them alone for a while?" Caroline suggested. "I know this is a friends' trip but you know, this is Katherine's first time here... I think she should have some time with Elena and Damon,"

"I agree with her," Meredith smiled.

"Well, we can go to an attraction while they are at the playground and then we meet for lunch," Stefan said.

[...]

"Mommy," Katherine was walking with Elena through the water minefield.

Damon had put Katherine's costume in the bag so it wouldn't get wet and Elena was walking around the water playground with Katherine. Katherine was wearing her swim suit and she wanted to go to the big pail of water. It took longer than ten minutes to be filled with water and then it turned down so all the people under it would get really wet and the children loved it.

"Kath, you're still too young for that..." Elena said.

"She loves water, Elena," Damon appeared from behind. "Let her play a little,"

"She will drown with that amount of water, honey,"

"Yeah, she might drown..." Damon said. "Daddy will take the camera, okay baby?" He kissed Katherine's forehead.

When Damon came back, Elena wasn't in the water anymore and she was getting Katherine dry with a towel. Damon looked at his wife confused. He wanted to take as many pictures as possible of Katherine and Elena playing in the water.

"She is starting to cough," Elena said. "This trip is amazing... I don't want her to get sick," She said worried. "She may get a fever if she keeps in the water,"

"I'm not wet, honey," Damon said. "I'm going to the store to buy some clothes for her," He held Katherine, who was wrapped in a towel, in his arms.

"Alright," Elena smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom to change."

Damon walked into the store and bought Katherine a red dress with a Betty Boop graphic on its front. He bought some baby flip flops, with the lace behind the ankle so she could walk around better and dressed her in them.

There was a hot dog place in front of the store and Damon sat at a small table in front of it after getting one hot dog. Katherine was sitting on his legs with her new outfit. Damon had both of his hands on the table so Katherine could be safe being between his arms. He had his baby bag so she was drinking water from her baby bottle and he was opening the baby food for her.

Damon started giving her the food with her plastic pink spoon. It was impossible to eat his hot dog but he didn't mind as long as his daughter was properly fed. He took a bit of the baby food and give it to her in her mouth, she smiled at him happily.

"It's over," Damon said throwing the plastic bowl of baby food in the trash.

Damon cleaned her mouth with a napkin and she tried to grab his hot dog when he was taking it to his mouth.

"Sorry I took so long," Elena said sitting at the table, on the chair in front of Damon. "The bathroom was crowded,"

"Don't worry," Damon smiled. "Katherine is wearing dry clothes, I bought her flip flops so there is no worry if she steps into some water or anything and she ate all her baby food. I also gave her a whole baby bottle of water. The sun is hot and water is really important," Elena glanced at Katherine.

Katherine was paying attention to Damon's potatoes and she had some in her hands. She was putting some in her mouth since she was still hungry. She was perfectly safe in the middle of Damon's arms and Elena couldn't help but show all her love for her daughter.

"You're the cutest thing ever," Katherine was wearing the red dress and a red hat with her waved brown hair by the height of her shoulders.

"Lena, go buy you a hot dog," Damon said.

"No, I'm gonna look for a salad..." Elena smiled. "I'm eating too much junk food..."

"You're not fat,"

"I know. But I'm not really used to eat a bunch of junk food and it kinda makes me sick when I eat a lot,"

Katherine started rubbing her eyes with both of her hands and she rested her head against Damon's chest. Damon placed Katherine comfortably in her mother's arms and Katherine turned her body to Elena so she could sleep. Elena was caressing her face and hair and even with all the noises and screams of the park, Katherine fell asleep in a few minutes.

Damon finished eating his hot dog and placed a light blanket over Katherine, in Elena's arms, so the sun wouldn't go straight on her. They stood up and walked to a place where there wasn't too many people and there was shadow. They sat on a bench and Damon interlaced his hand on Elena's.

"Are you having fun?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am," Elena smiled cutely. "Thanks,"

"For what?" Damon laughed somewhat lost in that conversation that had barely started.

"For being here... I know you're always doing everything to see me happy and since Katherine was born, all you do is to make sure both of your girls are happy. But sometimes I stop and think that you might not be as happy as I am... You kind of stopped doing the stuff you like," Elena explained. "And you don't seem to care,"

"Elena, I promised something to myself the day we got married," Elena looked at him asking what was that thing that he had promised, "I promised myself that no matter what I had to do, you would be smiling and happy. You were going to be my wife... I told myself I should do anything to make sure you were happy with me,"

"You do make me happy, Damon," Elena didn't exactly know what to say since she was too touched by his words.

"Do I? Really?" He asked kind of sarcastic.

"Damon, look at this baby in my arms," Elena said putting the blanket a little aside and both of them stared at the beautiful sleepy baby. "She is ours... Part of me and part of you," She smiled. "Our love made her... Why don't you understand how perfect you are to me?"

"It's kinda hard... I'm insecure, you know that,"

"All you have to do is believe in me when I tell you that you make me very happy," Elena said caressing his hand.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Elena smiled and kissed him.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	38. The Proposal

_**Chapter 38 – The Proposal**_

_Cuz you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I touch your body_

_I feel I'm loosing control_

_Cuz you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I see you baby_

_I just don't wanna let go._

Elena's arms were around Damon's neck and they were dancing together in the middle of the nightclub's dancing floor. The nightclub was crowded ad everyone was dancing and singing around them. Around the dancing floor, there were some couches where there were people making out or drinking. Damon's hands were on Elena's waist and since she was wearing high heels, she could meet Damon's lips without having to stay, even if a little bit, on her tiptoes. They were moving with the music and there was just a small space between them.

_I can fix all those lies_

_Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you_

"Let's get something to drink," Damon took Elena's hand pulling her out of the dancing floor with him.

Elena was sweating and they stopped at the bar to order their drinks.

"Two beers," Damon asked getting the two drinks right away.

Damon handed one bottle to Elena and she smiled, drinking some of it. She smiled at Damon and held his hand.

"This is so cool," Elena yelled so Damon would hear her even with the loud music.

"I'm happy you're having fun!" He yelled back.

"Let's go back!" Elena didn't want to stop dancing.

Elena was so thirsty she drank the whole bottle of beer in a few minutes and pulled Damon back to the dancing floor. Damon hadn't even finished drinking his beer but he left it at some table when he was pulled by Elena.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from_

_Side to side (Side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone_

_Back to life (Back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our_

_Hands up_

_No control of my body_

"I love this song!" Elena said dancing with Damon.

Damon was dancing in front of her and she was dancing and jumping with the song. Elena's hair was a mess and Damon couldn't help but smile at it. Damon was a little tired but he still wanted to dance with Elena.

Elena started rubbing her body against Damon's and putting his hands on her waist, he started to dance together with her. Their bodies were glued and Damon started kissing Elena's neck.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance, like_

_It's the last, last night of_

_Your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

Elena looked up at him and kissed him passionately. The kiss was so intense and full of passion and love that made them forget about everything around them. For Elena and Damon, it felt like there was no one around them and there was no music playing.

"Are you happy?" Damon asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" He asked.

"Not really," Elena laughed a little bit drunk. "I think we should dance a little more…"

"We have been here for more than two hours already, Elena," Damon said. "Don't you think we should go back?"

"I will sound like a terrible mother but it's okay to leave Katherine for a while, Damon," Elena smiled caressing his red cheek. "She is probably eating a lot of ice cream and playing games with those three crazy human beings," He laughed. "She is fine... You know Caroline freaks out even when Katherine sneezes," Elena said. "Remember that time we were in the motel and she called us?" Damon thought about it for a few seconds and then the thought came to his mind.

_"Oh Elena," Damon moaned thrusting in her tight hole._

_Elena was laid on her back and Damon was on top of her, penetrating her in the missionary position. They liked to innovate but that was their favorite position since Elena could kiss him while he was moving inside of her._

_Damon had just glued their lips together and they were passionately kissing. Elena's legs were wrapped around his waist and her right hand was interlaced with his left ones. Damon broke the kiss, placing soft kisses down her neck and collarbone. She rested her head back on the pillow, with her eyes closed and Elena enjoyed the touch of his mouth on her._

_"I love you so much," Damon said kissing her right boob._

_"I love you, Damon," Elena smiled caressing his hair._

_Elena turned them on the bed and being on his top, she sat on his hard cock, keeping it inside of her and ran her hands up his chest. She was riding him in a slow motion and he was going crazy. He took his back from the mattress, sitting on the bed, and kissed Elena again. Damon just couldn't stay away from her lips. Each one of her legs were by one of his sides and that position was amazing._

_"Hmm," Elena moaned against his lips._

_They weren't moving their bodies, only their tongues that were gladly playing with each other. Damon's member was throbbing inside of her but he wasn't moving inside of her. Elena and Damon were just enjoying the love making. The kiss was the most important thing for them in that moment and nothing would change that. Elena was really loving feeling his member inside of her while they were kissing passionately._

_Then, out of sudden, Damon's cellphone started ringing. At first, they didn't really listen to it since they were more focused on each other but then it began to vibrate and they broke the kiss. Damon did the possible and the impossible to get his cellphone without pulling his cock out from Elena and he did it._

_Elena started placing kisses all over his neck and arm while he answered the phone._

_"I'm really sorry!" It was the first thing Caroline said when Damon picked up the phone. "You're probably naked somewhere having sex..." Damon laughed knowing that was the truth._

_"What's up, Caroline?" Damon asked._

_"Katherine started sneezing, Damon! I swear it is not my fault... I didn't go out with her,"_

_"Care, don't worry," Damon laughed. "Katherine got a cold a few days ago. That's nothing big, don't worry,"_

_"Are you sure? I'm kinda worried over here,"_

_"Kinda?" Damon laughed sarcastically. "If there was something wrong with her Elena and I wouldn't have left her, Caroline,"_

_"Okay," She said. "I'm sorry... I hope you're still hard enough for Elena," Caroline said and Damon's jaw fell in shock. "Oh, since I spoiled your fun, I'm going to give you a tip. Gently lay Elena on one of her sides and position yourself behind her," She said. "Glue your chest with her back and then penetrate her in her ass..."_

_"What?"_

_"Damon, she told me about this position she saw in a book... Do it, she will love it," Caroline said._

_When Damon hang up the phone, he did as Caroline said and positioned Elena laid on her right side. He glued their bodies and with the help of his hand, he positioned his hard cock at the entrance of her ass. Damon placed both of his hands on her belly and slowly pushed it into her._

_"Hmm, oh God!" Elena moaned._

_"How is it?" Damon asked concerned._

_"Painful," She said and he stopped moving. "It will get better," Elena said making him move again._

"Yeah, that was a great night..." Elena nodded.

"Come on," Elena said. "Let's dance one more song and then we go back, okay?" She asked and Damon nodded.

Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

As the song played, their dance was getting even more sensual and heavy. Elena was running her hands up and down his chest and Damon was just enjoying the sensual dance. He was moving his feet and when Elena saw the women dancing to the floor, she did the same and that drove Damon crazy, making a huge bulge in his pants.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor_

_And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor_

_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

At every _on the floor_ Elena was going down to the floor running her hands down his chest and sometimes touching his shaft so it would torture him even more.

Damon was freaking out having his wife going to the floor in front of him. But not just in front of him, she was going down to the floor touching his body.

After a couple more beers, they decided to go back to their hotel since it was getting late and Katherine needed her parents. They took a cab and when they got to the hotel, there was a man next to some neon words on the floor. He was looking at the first floor of the hotel and they realized Caroline was on the grid of the hallway.

Elena and Damon approached the man and then realized it was Tyler. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand and the neon words on the floor said Will you marry me? . They looked up to Caroline and also saw Stefan and Meredith standing by his side, happy for their friend. Meredith was holding Katherine in her arms. Katherine was dressed in her sleepers and was hugging her teddy bear, her head laid on Meredith's shoulder. She was ready to bed.

Caroline noticed Damon and Elena were hand in hand down the building and she just smiled at Elena. Elena remembered the conversation they had had the night before and she couldn't help but be very happy for her friend. Caroline was so shocked she hadn't even answered Tyler yet. She just ran through the hallway and went down all the stairs. She ran to Tyler and jumped in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Caroline had wrapped her legs around his waist and was kissing him. "One million times yes!" She yelled.

"Oh my God," Elena hugged Caroline.

"Do you have anything to do with it?" Caroline asked suspicious since she had told a lot of her personal stuff to Elena in the night before.

"I swear I don't!" Elena laughed. "Congratulations..."

"Thanks! Oh my God I'm so happy!"

"We finished shooting the movie, honey," Tyler hugged Caroline from behind. "I'll be in New York every day for now on... Now I can have a wife and maybe some little ones running around the house," He smiled.

Tyler had got a room in the same hotel and Caroline went with him so they would spend the night together. Elena and Damon went upstairs and met Meredith and Stefan.

"Caroline is crazy about clichés... Tyler knew exactly what to do," Stefan laughed.

"Yeah," Elena smiled and Damon took Katherine from Meredith's arms. "Did she give you too much work?"

"No," Meredith smiled. "Katherine is an angel..."

"She really is," Stefan said. "She ate all her baby food for dinner and I gave her a small piece of chocolate right after. She loved it."

"Alright,"

"She drank the whole baby bottle of milk ten minutes ago because Meredith was about to put her to sleep when Tyler decided to propose to Caroline," They laughed.

"Thanks for looking after her, guys," Damon smiled and walked into their room with Elena.

_**Four months later…**_

Damon arrived home after spending a hard day at work and making a short visited at their house, which had been in retirement for the past month.

Katherine was a few months for completing two years old and Elena and Damon started thinking their apartment was too small for their kid to grow up. Elena loved Manhattan and living in the Upper East Side was like a dream to her but it was time for her to think of Katherine in first place. After many talks and discussions, Damon and Elena finally decided to buy a house.

They searched for a good house everywhere but Elena fell in love with a beautiful house in Long Island. It was a little far from where they lived but it had a great yard, the house was big and the streets were calm enough for children to play there. They weren't planning on having a second kid yet but they were buying a new house thinking of the possibility of increasing the family in one – or maybe even two – members in the family. In addition, Katherine could get the puppy she had been wanting for quite a while.

He left the elevator and opened the door without making any noise with the keys because he didn't know what Elena or Katherine might be doing. If they were asleep, he wouldn't wake them up. He hung his winter coat on the hanger by the door, together with his hat and scarf. That winter had been one of the coolest ones of everyone that they had spent since they moved to New York City years ago and he felt good when he walked inside his apartment and felt the warm of it.

"Hi honey," Damon opened the door to the living room.

Elena was on the couch watching TV, and Katherine was in the middle of the room playing with some toys inside the playpen. He walked to her and placed a soft kiss on her red lips.

"Hi Damon, how was work?"

"Stressful," He raised her legs from the couch and sat on it putting her legs on his lap massaging it from her knee to her feet.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really," He answered, "I went to the house today after work. Everything is great. But the walls are all white. The painter is going there by tomorrow so we have to decide the colors." He stood up putting her legs back where they were and walked to the playpen, where he took his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy is home," He gave her a butterfly kiss and she started laughing at him. She started looking at him fixed in the bottom of his blue eyes that were just like hers. "and daddy is going to play with you while mommy finishes reading her gossip magazines." He sat on the carpet and sat her in front of him. She had started sitting by herself without needing any support almost a month ago and she wasn't falling back anymore.

"Lena, are you tired or do you want to go to the store with me? I really need to buy those paints today."

"I spent the whole day with Katherine because she is giving me such a hard time. She wants to go everywhere by herself and she doesn't stop walking around... This apartment is not that big and I'm already feeling this tired. I don't know what will happen to me when we move to the house in Long Island," Elena laughed. "But I guess we can go to the store and then go somewhere to have dinner."

"There is no hurry, babe. If you don't want to go we can go another day." Damon said playing with Katherine. "I can call the painter and ask him to go another day," He explained. "Oh, and I think it's time to find a nanny for her, don't you agree?"

"It's still five o'clock. I will change my clothes and then we can go." Elena said. "Damon, you know I don't want to hire a nanny… I've stopped working because I want to be the one to take care of her,"

"Was she sleeping? She seems tired..." Katherine was playing with her fingers trying to take off his wedding rings. Her eyes seemed a little tired and her face was somewhat pink because of sleeping. "My Gosh, this girl has something indescribable for wedding rings..." He laughed.

"I fed her and put her on the crib. I needed some time without having to follow her everywhere." Damon laughed. "Why are you laughing at your wife?"

"You are going crazy with her running everywhere."

"I know..." She smiled. "I just put her here on the playpen because she cried not wanting to be alone in our bedroom. And about the rings, she tries to take mine every time," They laughed. "She will get married as soon as she can." Elena was still laughing when playing with Damon, but in that part he had stopped laughing and a serious look came over his face.

"She will not have a boyfriend before she is thirty!" He said being a big and very protective daddy.

"You know that 99% of the new fathers say that exact same thing when they have a girl…" Elena explained. "When she grows up you will start thinking different." He opted not to respond and stopped talking.

"I will take care of her for you this night then." Damon said. "Go change your clothes."

Elena and Damon went to their bedroom and Damon went straight to his daughter's crib.

"Stay here for a moment while daddy goes take some clothes for you, sweetie" Damon said cutely stroking her cheeks and putting her on her crib.

"Daddy, eh eh" She said trying to put her foot on her mouth.

"Daddy doesn't like when you do that... And you can't take your socks off." He took Katherine on her arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Katherine didn't want to leave her dads hug so Elena took some clothes and gave to him.

"Thank you," He said and Elena smiled. "Let's change."

Damon put her on the nursery and gave her a toy, which her eyes were fixed on. He took off her pink pajamas, changed her diaper and dressed her in a pantyhose with impermeable pants above. Then he dressed her on a long sleeve t-shirt with a wool sweater and an impermeable pink winter coat above it all. He took new socks and her boots from the floor. He changed her socks to thick ones and put on her the pink boots above part of her pants. She was still laughing at her toy when she finished his job and took her in his arms.

"You look like a mini package..." He rubbed her cheeks. "However you look so cute with all these clothes." He smiled at her.

Damon walked to the closet and pulled from the drawer a small white. Elena was dressed in jeans with a pants hose underneath, black boots, a blue sweater with a black winter overcoat above. She also had a beautiful scarf on her neck.

"You're beautiful." Damon placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," Elena smiled. She tried to take Katherine in her arms but Damon turned his body preventing her to do so. "What? Just because you are all big daddy with her it doesn't mean I can hold my own daughter."

"I will take care of her for the evening. Your face denounces that you haven't slept well and baby is daddy's responsibility too. Right, sweetheart?" He turned to his daughter.

"Daddy…" Katherine said wrapping her arms around Damon's neck.

"Okay, then. You can stay with her all you want… When she starts crying asking for mommy's arms, I wish you luck,"

"You don't need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude. I just don't think it's right for you to do that."

"She is my daughter. Our daughter. We both decide everything about her."

"Until four months ago we were great taking care of her Damon! You did everything to me and to Katherine. But then you started working again and you just forgot about your family!" Katherine was moving in Damon's arms because of their fight and he put her playing in the playpen.

"I had to come back to work."

"You leave earlier in the morning and I feel pity for you so every time she cries I stay up all night so she won't wake you up. I stay all day with her, having to change her, feed her, shower her, etc. And when you come home at the end of the day, she isn't running around everywhere, because she misses her father and she stays calm so she can stay with him, she isn't crying because of hungry because she has already eaten, she is cleaned up with her pajamas. And what do you do? You just play with her and watch TV. You don't even save time for your wife anymore. When was the last time you did something for me? But not to help me with her. For me. The way you used to do when we were just valentines."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I promise I won't be this pain in the ass again. I begged you to have a kid and when you do, I do that. I'm her father and I will take care of her. We will take care of her together."

"This time I will forgive you."

"I will make it up to you, babe. I will be a present dad, and a present husband." Damon said sorry. "Like I had been being a few months ago,"

"Thank you." She smiled. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, do you want her?"

"No, you can keep with her. I'll see if you deserve my forgiveness."

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Actually, I didn't even noticed that our situation was that bad. I know I'm a jerk. I think I make you happy when all I do is hurt you even more." Damon didn't know what do to or to say. Seeing her that way made him feel guilty for what was happening. He was trying so hard to make both of his girls happy but Elena wasn't happy and Katherine could not show, but he noticed that she really missed her daddy. "I will stop working too much. This is a promise."

"Damon, every minute we are together you make me happy. I'm sad that you don't seem to give attention to me anymore. I pretend that I don't mind when you come home and stay with her 'til you two go to bed. And this is not jealous. You're supposed to stay with both of us."

"Can you imagine how I am feeling right now? Hearing this? Well, I know I suck. I'm not perfect. You say things that make me feel like I'm best the man in the world."

"You are..." She sobbed.

"Stop saying that! What you said minutes ago says the opposite. You just threw in my face that I don't care for you... You are my life, Elena! I don't know if I want to be okay with you, or just let you hate me forever. You'd be better if we hadn't gotten married." He walked to his bedroom and closed the door.

"You regret marrying me?" She yelled opening the door.

"Of course not!" He yelled back. "I'm just saying that you would be happy if you had married one of your ex-boyfriends! What do I provide to you?"

"Damon! You gave me something that no one would ever give me! You make me happy; you make me feel like I'm in heaven... Do I need to say more? How do you think I feel when I wake up and you're not by my side. We make love and in the morning, you're gone. Can you understand this? Marring you was the best thing I've ever done! Then you gave me Katherine. She is exactly like you, Damon. She is my happiness. When I don't have you, she keeps me happy."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything."

"Do you still wanna go to the store?"

"Yes." Elena gave her hand to Damon and he held it.

"Mommy, daddy," Katherine complained standing up in the playpen trying to leave it.

"Mommy and daddy won't fight anymore sweetheart. Don't worry," Damon said taking Katherine from the playpen.

"Obicham te." Elena said to him leaving the living room in front of him.

"It would be a nice act if you didn't scold me in front of our daughter." Damon was holding Katherine in her arms and locking the door.

"I didn't. You are imagining things." Elena pressed the elevator button.

"I know it was BulgarDamon."

"So go look for its meaning. Because I won't tell you." Katherine laughed at them two.

"Good to know you laugh at my misfortune." Damon played with Katherine.

"I don't even know how to write it!" Damon complained.

"Lucky then."

When they got to the car on the building parking Damon put his daughter on the car seat while Elena went to the other side of the car to put her baby bag.

"Put this on her," She opened the baby's bag and handed Damon small mittens and a cap, which was like a cupcake. He covered her soft hands with the mittens and her head with the cap to protect her ears from the cold outside.

After some minutes driving in streets full of snow by its sides, Damon stopped the car in front of the store. He took the baby's bag and Elena took Katherine, putting the hood from Katherine's coat on her head, even with the cap under it.

Before going to the balcony and choose, they stopped by a locker where they put all the coats, which wouldn't be necessary inside of the store. Elena placed Katherine on the floor and before she started running through the store, she looked back at Elena.

"Mommy," Katherine smiled in a way to ask her mother if she could run around.

"You can run, honey, but stay close to mommy…" Elena said. "I don't want you getting lost. This store is big,"

Katherine was really scared to get lost so she walked to Elena and quickly held her mother's hand. Elena laughed at Katherine's behavior and just walked hand in hand with her daughter.

"You want to keep my cellphone?" Elena asked looking at Katherine.

Katherine had Elena's iPhone in her free hand and she was playing a game in it. She couldn't stop laughing and Elena smiled happy to see her daughter was happy.

Elena went straight to the balcony, which had the color's catalogues. She put Katherine sitting in the balcony in front of her and was looking through the catalogue, while her daughter was entertained with her cellphone.

"Where is your daddy? For God sake! That man disappears..." Elena said looking for him but she wasn't getting any lucky on that.

"Are you looking for some specific color?" A nice salesperson came to her from the other side of the balcony to help her.

"I'm painting the entire house. Do you have a paper where I can take notes of the colors I want?" Elena asked gently.

"I can write it down for you if you want." He took a pen and a paper. "And, by the way, you have a pretty daughter."

"Thank you," Elena smiled. "Well, I want this beige." She pointed to the color on the catalogue.

"Okay."

"Do you have any suggestion for a children's room?"

"Well, I have one catalogue for children's rooms. Be right back." Elena nodded and back to look for Damon when he suddenly felt his arms wrapping her waist from behind.

"I az te obicham." Damon turned her to him and kissed her pressing her against the balcony. With one hand she was pressing his on her lips with it on his neck and with the other one she was holding Katherine.

"It's been a while since you kissed me like this," Elena smiled.

"I'll be your Damon again for now on. I was talking to the director. I will work four times a week, from 11AM to 5PM." He explained. "So I can be with my girls. This was the best I could get."

"It's perfect, Damon. You're working from 8PM to 7PM. It is really perfect. But how did you convince him?"

"I threatened him that I wouldn't do the following movie. That I wanted time to my family. And he agreed, not to happy, but he did it."

"Thank you. Really."

"This smile on your face says everything." He caressed her cheek. "So, what color did my babe chose?"

"I asked for the guy this beige. I want the living room to have this color. The guy went somewhere to pick up the children's room catalogue." Elena explained. "I'm going to choose only these two and one color for our room because the rest I will leave to a professional,"

"We're hiring someone to decorate our house then?" Damon asked.

"Yeah…" Elena smiled. "We don't have much free time to do it, so I thought it would be better,"

"I'm okay with whatever you decide, honey,"

"Okay. But it's going to be pink!" He said sure.

"Why is it so important to be pink?"

"Because she is a girl."

"Have you ever met a color named purple?" She laughed.

"Elena, pink is for girls and blue is for boys. You can choose the furniture and everything, but the wall is going to be pink."

"Okay. Choose which one you want."

"Your mommy is so complicated, isn't she?" Damon took Katherine from the balcony.

"Whatever," Elena gave up.

The guy came back with the catalogue with colors for children's room and Elena started looking at it. There were a few decorated rooms there and Elena really liked one where the roof was light blue and white, as if it was a sky with clouds.

"Damon, the room won't be pink!" Elena said and Katherine smiled showing Damon the room they had liked. "This room is amazing!"

"This smile on my little girl's face says everything… We're buying this sky one," Damon smiled and Elena kissed him happily.

"Do you want us to send the products to your place?" He asked Damon.

"That would be good." The guy gave him a paper to fill in with his name, address, and other stuff.

"Thank you. It will be there by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

[…]

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter came to their booth.

Elena was sitting on a couch with Katherine by her side and Damon was in front of them. Katherine was playing on Elena's iPhone again and Damon started getting angry at her because she didn't want to stop.

"Give me the cellphone, Katherine," Damon asked trying to be nice.

"No," Katherine said simple and looked back at the screen.

"Sweetie, you've already played a lot with it," Elena said.

"Do you want to see daddy mad at you?" Damon asked.

Katherine shook her head and gave Elena the iPhone. Damon smiled at his daughter and caressed her tiny hand above the table.

"I want this Caesar Salad, please." Elena asked. "And a coke."

"For me this Roast Beef with fries and coke."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Damon said gently.

"You can't even imagine how you two make me happy." Damon said looking at Elena in the bottom of her eyes.

"I do" Elena smiled. "Tell me, how is work?" She insisted.

Damon had ordered some French fries and Katherine was eating them and playing with her two dolls while Damon and Elena were talking. Katherine was quiet by Elena's side just enjoying her food and her toys.

"Mommy?" Katherine called Elena.

"Yeah, sweetie,"

"Want," Katherine asked pointing to the table next to them.

There was a girl drinking a chocolate milk shake and eating French fries. The milk shake was beautiful. It had chocolate syrup on it not to mention the cream and the cherries.

"You sure?" Damon looked at Katherine, who smiled with her mouth watering.

"Waiter, please," Damon called the waiter who came there right away.

"I want a chocolate milkshake, please,"

"What size, sir?"

"It's for her," The waiter looked at Katherine, who was still gazing the girl's milk shake.

"I'll make a small one for her," He smiled.

"Thank you…" Damon smiled and put his attention back at Elena when the waiter left. "About my work, you're asking for this all over again because you're jealous… We haven't been shooting scenes of my character's relationship, because we're still on the part that she is still dating the other guy, as known as the drama part. I'm exhausted because we are shooting the scene where I'm with my brother all over again because this is hard to get good."

"Do you really enjoy working on this movie?"

"It isn't on my Top 10 favorite movies list but,"

"Damon, don't be mad at me, but why are you doing this to yourself? I know this movie doesn't make you happy."

"I accepted it because I thought it would be good. But this isn't bringing me any happiness, but I can't just quit."

"You're right, you can't quit. But you don't need to do the following movie if you don't want to."

"I still have to work for a month and a half," He was cut off by his cellphone, that started vibrating on the table. He turned the cellphone off, rejecting the call.

"You can take your call."

"That's okay. The director won't tell me what to do and won't interrupt my family moment. And I will think about the idea of quitting the movie," She didn't say anything because she didn't want him to think that she was wanting to take his decisions on her own, but she let a smile came in her face, and when he noticed it he got happy in a way he hadn't been in a few months.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	39. Long Island

_**Chapter 39 – Long Island**_

_"La la la la," Katherine sang in the back seat._

_Elena and Damon were in the front seat while Damon was driving. There was no traffic by that hour so they got to Long Island pretty fast. Katherine was on the baby's car seat by the window and she was singing whilst looking at the big houses in the streets._

_"Why didn't you let me see our house before?" Elena asked. "We're moving in today and I have no idea how this house looks in its inside,"_

_"I want to surprise you, honey," Damon smiled. "The professional took some furniture from our apartment but most of the stuff I had to buy,"_

_"So most of the things are new," Elena smiled. "I can't wait to see it..."_

_"Lena, we agreed to live here because of Katherine and the kids we will probably have in the future but if something ever happens, we will still have the apartment in the Upper East Side," Damon explained._

_"You didn't sell it?" Elena looked at him surprised._

_"Puppy!" Katherine pointed to the puppy in the garden of the house they had just passed by._

_"Daddy will give you one when everything at our house is ready, honey,"_

_"Eh eh," She clapped her little hands._

_"We're here," Damon said parking the car in the garage. "But no, I didn't sell it…" He said. "Katherine will probably hate here when she grows up," They laughed. "It's safe to know that if someone ever needs to go back to New York, we have our own place there,"_

"_Nice thought," Elena smiled._

_Elena left the car and walked around it so she could take Katherine from the car seat behind Damon. She took her daughter in her arms and Damon held Elena's hand._

_"Come on," Damon said. "Let's see the house inside and then we come back to take our bags from the trunk,"_

_"Alright," Elena smiled._

_Damon opened the front door and let Elena walk with Katherine first. Elena was amazed with the living room._

_The living room had two parts. One of them was by the glass door that went to the yard and had two armchairs for people who would like to talk or something. The other one was a lot bigger and had two big couches, one in front of the other, with a beautiful marble coffee table between them. All the three furniture were above a big grey carpet._

_The wall had a dark brown wood with a big TV screen on it. Under the television, there was a white furniture with vases, the remotes and other stuff above it._

_"Did you like it?" Damon asked hugging her from behind._

_"If I liked it? This is beautiful, Damon!" Elena smiled._

_"That's great..." Damon smiled back and kissed the top of her head._

_"Where do you wanna go first?" Damon asked. "Kitchen, yard or upstairs?"_

_"Let's go see the kitchen first," Elena smiled putting Katherine on the floor._

_Damon held Katherine's tiny hand and she walked with them, holding her teddy bear, to the kitchen._

_"Oh my God!" Elena said taking her hand to her mouth. "This kitchen is beautiful!"_

_The kitchen was a typical American kitchen. It had a counter in the middle of it with vases and bowls of fruits on its top. Under the counter there were some cupboards. Next to the wall, there were many cupboards perfectly hanged on the top of the wall. There were also a refrigerator, a microwave and an oven on the wall. Next to the door there was the sink and the stove._

_"I want to see you cooking, hun?" Damon said._

_"Well, I will try if you want it so bad," Elena laughed._

_"Let's go upstairs..." Damon said. "I want you to see the bedrooms," Elena nodded._

_On the second floor, there were four bedrooms. There was a small living room over there, by the end of the stairs, and this room led to the hallway with the four bedrooms._

_The first room to the left was one of the guests' room. It had beige walls and a couples bed. There was also a white wood wardrobe and a white wood desk. The first room to the right, which was located right in front of the guests' room but across the hallway, was another guests' room. This room was different from the other talking about the color. It was light blue and the couples bed had dark blue bed linen. The desk and the wardrobe were also made of white wood, just like the other room._

_Walking a few stops to the end of the hallway, there were the other two doors. The one to the left had a normal white door and the one to the right had a white door with teddy bears all over it._

_"Baby?" Katherine touched the closed door looking at the teddy bears._

_"Yes, daughter," Damon laughed. "This is baby's room..." He said opening the door._

_Katherine's room had the roof as a sky, painted in light blue with clouds all over it. It had a blue and yellow curtain by the window and the luster was a typical one for baby's room. The wardrobe and the crib were made of light brown wood. There was a cute white lamp and a small blue and yellow kids' couch in front of the crib._

_The crib had bed linen with the colors blue, yellow and white. Across the room there was a shelf with all of Katherine's stuffed animals and toys._

_"Did you like it, Kath?" Damon asked._

_"Damon, she doesn't really understand it," Elena laughed._

_"Eh eh," Katherine clapped her hands and ran into the bedroom with her teddy bear._

_Katherine's attention was on her new bedroom and her toys so Damon decided to show Elena their room while Katherine got to know her bedroom._

_"This is our bedroom," Damon said opening the door of their bedroom._

_Elena and Damon's bedroom weren't big as the one they had in their old apartment but it was perfect. the wall across the room, looking from the door, was all black and there were two pictures hanged on this wall. The first one was a picture of Katherine and the second one a picture of them three together during Katherine's first Halloween. Damon was dressed as batman and Elena was dressed as cat woman while Katherine, in their arms, was dressed like a love bug._

_There was a king size bed for them, with many pillows above it and white and gold bed linen. There was a dark grey couch in front of the bed with three pillows on it, the colors matching with the room colors. By each side of the bed, there was a nightstand. Each one with a lamp and a small vase. In front of the couch was a small black coffee table. Going to the left, there was a passage and Elena looked at Damon wanting to know what that space led them to._

_"Go see for yourself," Damon smiled at how happy Elena was with such a beautiful bedroom._

_Elena walked through the passage and going to the left, there was their master bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi and a big mirror above a big marble sink. Going to the right, there was their closet._

_Elena stopped by the closet's door shocked with the size of it. She then felt Damon's arms wrapped around her._

_"This is probably even bigger than our room,"_

_"We need something huge for the quantity of clothes you own," Damon laughed._

_Elena turned to him and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon placed his hands on her waist. The kiss was getting intense when they heard Katherine under them._

_"Hey sweetie," Damon took his daughter in her arms._

_"Clothes..." She pointed to the big closet in front of them._

_"Yeah, mommy has too many clothes..." Damon laughed._

_"Daddy will give you one when you're older, if you want," Elena kissed Katherine's red cheek._

_"Daddy will kill mommy if she turns you into a shopaholic just like her,"_

_"Playgwound," Katherine said trying to pull Damon out of the closet._

_"I can see my smart baby girl has already seen the yard," Damon said. "Her window's view is to the yard," He explained to Elena. "She probably climbed her couch and saw what I did for her in the yard,"_

_"Let's go see it then," Elena pulled Damon by his hand and they went downstairs._

_Going out to the yard, Elena almost fainted with everything Damon had done. He had done a playground for her and a tree house in the garden. The playground had a wood house with two swings and a big green slide. There was also a sand box so Katherine could play._

_"She loved the beach," Damon said explaining the sand box._

_Katherine ran across the grass field and tried to get up to the wood house by the slide but she kept going down and falling. Elena was worried she would end up getting hurt and tried to walk to her daughter but Elena stopped her._

_"Let her enjoy it," Damon said. "She won't get hurt, don't worry,"_

_Elena looked at the other side of the garden and fell in love with the small house on the top of a tree. The tree house had two stairs made of the same wood as the house and one stairs made of rope, so it would be a little more challenging to go up. It had also a tire swing hanging on the house._

_"I still have to arrange up there," Damon said. "There is a mattress already up there but I'll take some of Katherine's toys over there and some food just to keep it there..." He explained. "Therefore, I don't want you going up there just yet," He said tickling her._

_To the other side of the yard, there was a big swimming pool with a slide on its edge for people to slide down into the water. The swimming pool seemed to be deep but there was a part specially made for the kids since it wasn't more than two feet deep._

_"I loved it, Damon!" Elena said hugging him. "Every single corner of this house... It's perfect,"_

_"I'm so happy you liked it," Damon smiled placing his lips on hers. "I can see Katherine loved it too, except for her problem trying to go up the house,"_

_"Mommy will help you, sweetheart," Elena said taking Katherine in her arms._

_"There is one more room left, honey," Damon said interlacing his hand on Elena's._

_"Let's go see this last room, baby," Elena said but Katherine didn't want to leave the playground. "It's getting darker and I don't want you here,"_

_They walked into the house again and crossed the living room. Damon opened the door and Elena entered in the games room. There was a pool table, a table tennis table and some arcade games._

_"I prefer the closet," Elena said making Damon laugh._

_"I know," He smiled. "This is for when I bring my friends here,"_

_"I liked that," Elena pointed to the music machine._

_"It's a juke box..." He explained. "I've always wanted to have one,"_

"Where do I put this, Mrs. Salvatore?" One woman asked Elena holding a vase with white flowers.

The Salvatore's house was crowded at that time. Everything needed to be ready until one o'clock in the afternoon because the wedding would be at three.

"Put with the others," Elena said in a rush.

There were waiters and party planners all over the house getting everything ready for the wedding. Elena wanted to give Caroline the best wedding gift ever so Caroline asked for the house. Caroline had loved the garden of their house and she wanted to get married there. Elena agreed as long as professionals were hired to get everything ready.

"Where do I put this?" A man asked Elena holding a tray with food.

"Together with the other food," Elena said.

Elena walked in a rush without looking forward and ended up hitting Damon.

"Damon!" Elena said. "They are driving me crazy!" Damon laughed. "How can Caroline possibly handle all these people?"

"I don't know Elena," Damon said. "They are doing everything great despite all the rush,"

"Did you lock upstairs?" Elena asked.

Upstairs, by the end of the stairs, there was a gate made of the same wood of the stairs. They had put it there so Katherine could easily walk around the second floor without getting any close to the stairs, where she could easily fall.

"Yes, the gate is locked," Damon smiled. "Caroline is in the guests' room and she is getting ready with her mother's help. Katherine is playing in her bedroom... I tried to take her to shower but she didn't want it so I let her play for a while more," He explained.

"Okay," Elena said. "Tyler is getting ready in the guests' room next to the games' room..."

"Go rest a little, honey," Damon smiled kissing her.

"Can you handle them for a while?" Elena asked. "I need to get ready..." Damon nodded.

Elena went upstairs and went straight to Katherine's room. She was on the floor playing with some stuffed animals. They were all sitting at her tea's table, in her tea party. They all had a cup and some plates in front of them and Katherine was imagining there was real food there. Elena stopped by the door and was amazed with how cute she was and how smart her daughter was.

"Sometimes I think you're too smart," Elena said looking at her two years and four months old daughter,"

"Hi," Katherine looked up at Elena.

"Come on, let's go take a bath," Elena entered in Katherine's bathroom calling her but she refused to go. "Katherine," Katherine shook her head negatively. "Katherine Grace, if you don't come here now I'll take your toys and you won't see them until you learn how to behave," Elena had never called Katherine with both her first and middle name but Katherine already realized Elena wasn't too happy with her so she quickly put her cup on the table in front of her and ran to Elena.

"Sowy," Katherine said.

"Mommy forgives you..." Elena said taking off Katherine's dress. "Today is Aunt Care's wedding and everything has to be perfect, so I don't want you behaving bad," She said. "There will be some kids if you don't want to play alone... No one will come up here so you'll only have to share your playground,"

When Katherine's bath was perfectly filled with warm water, Elena placed Katherine in the water and gave her some ducks for her to play. Katherine didn't complain and Elena gave her a quick bath. She dressed Katherine in a casual dress.

"Honey, now mommy needs a bath," Elena smiled. "Go back to your fun and I will come back in some minutes to dress you properly," She said leaving her daughter's bedroom.

[...]

"Mommy is ready," Elena entered in Katherine's room in a rush.

Elena was wearing a black short dress, wine red high heels and her hair was waved.

"Here," Elena called Katherine.

Katherine dressed in a pink dress, which had a beautiful bow on its back, at the end of her back, by the end of a ribbon. She was wearing white shoes and her hair had the exact same waves as Elena's. Elena wanted Katherine's hair to stay short but Damon didn't let her cut it. He was always saying her hair was beautiful and he should grow. Katherine's hair was a little down her shoulder but with the waves it got a little bit shorter. Her hair had a few brillDamont straps and she was ready for the wedding.

"You're ready and pretty," Elena smiled.

"Oh my God," They heard Damon's voice and both of them turned to the door. "You two are so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Elena said and Katherine just smiled. "How is everything?"

"Everything is ready, Lena," Damon smiled. "I'm going to take a shower,"

"Your suit is on the bed... You should hurry,"

"Stefan and Meredith have just arrived," Damon said. "Go talk to them... We need to stay together. Neither of us knows anyone from Caroline's or Tyler's family..."

"Mommy," Katherine started complaining.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Elena asked even though she knew Katherine wouldn't answer it. "Come here," She extended her hand to Katherine. "Let's go grab something to eat," Elena smiled and Katherine interlaced her tiny hand on Elena's.

"Yup," Katherine jumped the steps of the stairs while holding Elena's hand. "Yup, yup,"

"Hey guys!" Elena said when she met Stefan and Meredith in the living room downstairs.

"Hi, Elena!" They said together, "Hello sweetheart,"

Katherine was a little shy even knowing they were her Uncle Stefan and Aunt Meredith so she tried to hide behind Elena's leg.

"Say hi to Uncle Stefan and Aunt Meredith, babe,"

"Hi," Katherine smiled walking to Stefan's direction.

Stefan took Katherine in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Katherine giggled and Elena looked at Meredith.

"You're beautiful, Meredith," Elena smiled.

"I told you," Stefan looked at her. "You're not fat,"

"That's pretty common, Stefan," Elena laughed. "Every single day during my pregnancy I used to say I was fat and Damon started getting mad at me,"

"I'm losing all my clothes so fast," Meredith complained. "I am fat,"

"You're pregnant, Meredith," Elena said. "How many months are you?"

"I'm about to complete the fourth one," She smiled playing with Katherine.

"Well, your belly will grow a lot more," She said. "But it's worth it, believe me. You were not over weight before getting pregnant… It will be easy for you to go back to your old weight after you give birth,"

"I hope so…"

"Can we continue talking in the kitchen?" Elena asked politely. "Katherine is hungry… She had lunch a couple hours ago but I need to give something to her now,"

"Alright," Stefan nodded smiling.

"I want to know your place, Elena!" Stefan smiled. "For what I've already seen, it seems beautiful!"

"Yeah, it really is! Damon and the professional did everything behind my back so Damon could surprise me…" Elena laughed placing Katherine on the counter of the kitchen.

"Can you hold her?" Elena asked Meredith walking to the fridge.

There were many people in the kitchen, getting everything ready for the wedding and Katherine was getting a little scared seeing her house that crowded so she started to cling on Meredith.

"You're going to give her cake?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "Damon loves to watch movies eating chocolate cake so he bought one for him to eat for the whole week…" She started explaining. "But a few days ago I was playing with Katherine outside whilst he was watching a movie in the living room and when Katherine and I entered in the house she jumped on her father and I went upstairs to grab her a coat. When I came back, her mouth and face were all dirt with chocolate and Damon looked at me saying she had loved the cake…" Stefan and Meredith couldn't help but laugh. "Now I give her a small piece every afternoon,"

"She is so cute," Meredith smiled.

Elena put a small piece of the cake on a plate and placed the plate above the counter, in front of Katherine and put the rest of the cake back on the fridge. She sat by the counter and started giving the cake in Katherine's mouth.

"How are you feeling, Stefan?" Damon walked into the kitchen dressed in his suit and Stefan looked at him confused with his question. "Knowing that in a few months you're going to be a father," He sat next to Elena and taking the spoon from Elena's mouth, he started giving the cake to his daughter.

"The cake is for _her_," Elena was by the fridge taking some water for Katherine to drink and when she looked back at them, Damon was about to eat the cake.

"Kath lets daddy eat just a small piece, right honey?" Damon looked at her.

"Yeah," Katherine smiled.

"So, Stefan…" Damon asked.

"I don't know, man," Stefan laughed. "I'm so happy but it's sad that we have to wait nine months to hold the baby…"

"Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?" Elena asked.

"No," Meredith said. "In the last appointment we couldn't see anything…" She explained. "I have an appointment in ten days and I think I'll be able to know if we're having a girl or a boy,"

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"A girl," They said at the same time.

"You're going to have a cousin, Kath," Damon said to Katherine. "You will be able to play with dolls and those tea parties you have,"

Katherine shook her hand negatively as if she was telling her father she wouldn't share her toys with anyone.

"Isn't she getting too selfish?" Stefan asked.

"No," Damon said. "She is really nice… Katherine shares her toys with my brother's kids and everything," He explained. "The thing is that she doesn't want any baby around right now," He laughed.

"Damon and I were talking about how many kids we want, you know?" Elena started. "Then Damon went to Katherine and asked her if she wanted a brother or a sister and she said no," Stefan laughed.

"Do you want a sibling, Katherine?" Stefan asked approaching her.

"No," Katherine said with her attention on the cake and the four adults there laughed.

"Be right back," Elena said leaving the kitchen.

Elena went upstairs and walked straight to the room Caroline was getting ready, she opened the door and saw the beautiful bride in front of her.

"So, are you ready?" Elena smiled at Caroline, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	40. Old Times

_**Chapter 40 – Old Times**_

"Are you okay?" Elena asked walking down the stairs.

Damon was laid on the couch, with a mug of hot chocolate and was covered by a blanket. He didn't have a good face so Elena sat on the coffee table in front of the couch he was on and held his hand.

"Tell me if something is wrong, babe," Elena asked worried.

"I've got a cold, Elena," Damon smiled. "That's it… A cold,"

"Damon, don't lie to me…" Elena begged. "The last time you lied I ended up discovering you had a cancer…"

"I mean it, honey," Damon caressed her hand. "It's just a cold," He smiled. "I went to the doctor yesterday… I was scared it could be something related to the leukemia I had but he assured me it's just a cold,"

"Okay," Elena smiled. "I'm going to take Katherine to school. Can you handle being by yourself?"

September had already started and Elena and Damon decided it was good for Katherine to start going to preschool. They wanted her to socialize with new people and make some friends. They just couldn't keep her in the house for too long since she would be alone, when it came to a kids' presence. With Katherine in the school, Elena was able to get a part in a famous saga they were shooting.

"I will," Damon said. "Would I be asking you too much if I asked you to get me a glass of water so I can take my medicine?"

"Of course not," Elena smiled. "Be right back,"

"Mommy?" Damon heard Katherine and when he looked up the stairs, she was sitting on the last step before the stairs turn to the left.

Katherine had walked down four steps and stopped by the next part of the stairs, afraid to go down the rest of the steps. She was sitting on the step holding her small love bug backpack. Katherine was wearing a beautiful red dress and white all-star converse. She also had a small red bow on her brown hair.

"Don't go down, honey," Damon said. "Mommy will take you,"

"Here," Elena came back from the kitchen and handed Damon the glass of water.

Elena walked up the stairs and held Katherine's hand. She took her daughter's backpack and with her other hand, Katherine held on the handrail by her right side.

"Go say goodbye to daddy," Elena smiled at Katherine.

Katherine then let go of her mother's hands and ran to the couch where Damon was. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Hmm, this hug is so good I don't think I'll ever let you go,"

"Kath has school," Katherine said.

"You really love your school, don't you?" Katherine nodded.

"Great, so enjoy it… Have fun with your friends and enjoy your time at school while it doesn't suck,"

"Damon!" Elena said.

"What? I don't think it's possible for someone to love school when you start actually learning things,"

"Kath, let's go?" Elena called her.

"Bye bye daddy," Katherine smiled giving him an eskimo kiss.

"I'm gonna go to work afterwards and I'll only be back with her," Elena warned Damon. "If you need anything, just call me!" She asked concerned.

"Okay, Elena, I'll be fine," Damon smiled turning on the TV.

"I love you," Elena blew him a kiss and he did the same when she was about to close the front door, going outside with Katherine.

Damon heard the car leaving and he started watching the DVD he had prepared last night. He had edited many and many episodes of The Vampire Diaries so Katherine could watch it because she suddenly got the interest in seeing both of her parents' working together.

Damon had cut all the scenes where Elena was kissing Stefan and all the scenes a vampire appeared. It had almost nothing, just silly scenes but Katherine loved to watch. She giggled and laughed at every scene knowing that her parents' were already in love by that time. When she was left alone in the room, for some reason, watching the show, she used to stay right in front of the TV trying to touch them.

Elena was always concerned and worried because it wouldn't be good for her eyes to watch the TV so close but Katherine refused to go a little backwards.

However, Damon had edited a different version the night before. He had made a copy with all the scenes between Damon and Elena after they had started _dating_. That DVD had scenes since episode seven of fourth season. The one the fans would never forget. Damon pressed play on the remote and began to watch one of his favorite scenes ever.

_Elena was sitting on the couch of the Salvatore's boarding house living room when Damon approached her handing her a glass of whisky. She grabbed it and already started drinking it._

"_Thanks," Elena said._

_Damon sat by her side on the couch and looked at him surprised with her sudden interest in the drink._

"_I was being polite," Damon said. "I thought you hated whisky,"_

"_My brother wants to kill me," Elena said trying to give him an explanation._

"_Welcome to the club," Damon rolled his eyes smirking._

_Elena looked at him with a happy smile on her face and they toasted their glasses. They both drank a little more of it._

"_Jeremy can't live with me," Elena started, "Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flattered admitted that she doesn't like me this way," She said. "I think it's safe to say that I'm not so good at this vampire thing," She said looking at the whisky glass in her hand._

"_You wanna know what I think?" Damon asked looking at her._

"_Hun?" Elena looked up at him right away, waiting for his answer._

"_I don't think I've ever seen you more alive," Damon said with a beautiful smile on his face._

_Elena smiled at him._

"_That dance that they did today," Elena said. "It kinda reminded me of,"_

"_When we danced together?" Damon cut her off finishing her sentence. Elena nodded._

"_I wanted to dance with you today," She said._

_Without saying anything, Damon put his glass on the coffee table in front of them and gently took Elena's glass from her hand, placing it on the coffee table as well. He stood up from the couch and looking at her, he extended her his right hand._

_Elena grabbed his hand smiling and Damon then led them close to the fireplace where they would have plenty space to dance. They interlaced all their hands and getting really close, they start fixing at each other. Elena placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance slowly. They glued their heads and kept dancing in slow motion, enjoying the tender moment between them._

_Damon turned Elena and when she got back to his arms, he pulled her closer, with his hand on her back, pressing her body against his and they kissed. The kiss started getting more passionate, steamy and heavy. Damon was running his hands through her back while Elena couldn't get her hands away from his neck and hair, not wanting that kiss to ever end._

_With her vampire speed, Elena threw Damon against the wall, throwing the lamp that was there some feet away from there and Elena kept kissing him. Damon placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him and Elena was traveling her hands through his chest. Without ending the kiss, Elena ripped Damon's black shirt, leaving it open._

_Damon, also with the vampire speed, turned them and pressed Elena against another wall. The kiss didn't stop getting heavier and they wanted to continue for the whole night. Damon was holding her right leg on the height of his waist and was holding her body with his other arm._

_Elena's hands were all over his neck and she couldn't get enough of his kisses. She wanted more. Elena laid Damon on his bed, now in his room, and leaning over him, she quickly kissed him. She wasn't dressing her dress anymore and Damon wasn't wearing his shirt either._

_They kept kissing until Damon turned them on the bed, being on her top. He started kissing her neck and her shoulder but she quickly pulled his head up so she could kiss his lips. When he went back to kissing her neck, Elena started giggling and laughing at how good that was. Touching his arm, she began to place kisses all over it._

_Damon started kissing down her body, kissing her collarbone and down her belly. Elena was moaning in pleasure and pulled him back for a kiss. She turned them on the bed and it was her time to enjoy. Elena began to place kisses all over his chest while her hair was falling on it as well. Damon held the pillows and the headboard, amazed and being a lot pleasured by his girl._

_Still on his top, Damon sat down on the bed, and Elena was sitting on his lap. Running her hand through his hair, messing it all, they kissed again and that seemed to be the most passionate kiss of that night. Elena touched his face with her right hand and Damon did the same. A soft touch but a touch that meant a lot for those two._

For a few seconds, everything was black and Damon started complaining. "Ugh, I have to fix this," After he finished his sentence, the scene from the following episode appeared on his big screen television.

_Damon opened his eyes waking up and noticed Elena wasn't by his side on the bed. He looked around the room and nothing._

_"Elena?" He called._

_"Hey," Elena showed up coming from the bathroom._

_Elena was wearing her black lacy lingerie and his shirt above it. It was only buttoned by the bottom of it so Damon could see most of her body._

_"Hey," He said back._

_Smiling, Elena walked over to the bed and jumped on it, lying back next to him._

_"I thought you might have left," Damon said._

_"I don't have to be at school for..." Elena said smiling and looking at a possible watch on her wrist. "At least twenty minutes ago," She looked at him and then pulled him into a kiss. Her hand was traveling through his neck and he just closed his eyes and kissed her back._

_Damon started caressing her chest smiling and Elena looked at him with even a bigger smile._

_"What's that face?" She asked. Her eyes shining for him. She had never seen him like this._

_"What face?" Damon asked, his eyes focused on caressing her._

_"That face," Elena said when Damon started smiling like a happy kid again._

_"I'm happy," Damon answered._

_They both smiled at each other again and bringing her closer to him, Damon kissed her again. When his hands touched her neck, Elena got on his top and the kiss got more intense. Damon had his eyes closed while Elena was placing kiss on his neck, his chest and with the kisses going down his body, she began to caress his chest. Her hand was touching his face and when she stopped with the kisses, she looked up at him with a happy smile._

_Now on top, Damon ran his hand through Elena's face and touched her kiss, gazing her. Elena started moaning and closed her eyes feeling the pleasure he was giving her when he began to kiss her body. Damon started the kisses really down her belly and that was driving her crazy._

_Damon was laid by his side, and kissing her cheek and biting her earlobe he ran his hand through her body, getting to all her curves and she touched his soft hand. They kissed again as Damon caressed her body and Elena caressed his face._

_Damon kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure again. Elena had both of her hands on his back and whilst Damon was moving on her top, she began to carve her nails on him, getting him to bleed but that didn't stop them in what they were doing._

_Damon and Elena walked down the stairs of the boarding house arm in arm. They were now dressed and Elena was getting ready for school. They were both laughing and happy about their night and morning._

_"Bag," He said pointing to the bag and Elena grabbed her bag and scarf from the table by the hallway._

_"I got it," She smiled._

_Damon pulled the scarf from her bag and when she turned to him, he quickly placed the scarf around her neck and used this to pull her into another kiss._

_"Scarf," He said._

_"Oh," She tried to say something but when she realized she was already on his lips._

_"Listen Damon," Elena started but Damon placed his finger on her lips preventing her from saying anything else._

_"No," Damon said. "No, no, no, no.__Don't ruin it,"_

_Elena grabbed his hand, putting it away from her mouth and said "You don't even know what I was going to say," Elena said laughing._

_"Well, I'm assuming it starts with What don't we and ends with go to tell Stefan?" He said rolling his eyes._

_"He should know,"_

_"No," Damon complained. "He shouldn't know,"_

_"Well, he knows that something is going on between us because it is the reason why he and mw broke up," Elena said._

_"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret selfish day and don't destroy his?" Damon asked softly touching her face with both of his hands._

_"Maybe we should," Elena tried to say something but he cut her off._

_"No, Elena, it's our time," Damon said. "It's never been right before but it is right now," He smiled. "Just one day," He begged. "One day," He begged again pointing one finger to her, getting a smile from Elena._

_"Okay, one day," Elena said smiling._

_"Yes," He whispered making Elena laugh._

Damon kept watching all the scenes he had had with his wife and that was making him happy but even though Elena wasn't gone for more than a couple hours, he was already missing her like hell. Being with a terrible cold, he was barely leaving the couch and all he wanted in that moment was Elena to take care of him.

She was doing it, taking care of him doing all the time she was home and he loved it. It felt really good for him to know that his wife cared that much for him. But he was starting to get addicted to her caring and he needed her all the time now.

_Elena was arranging the living room, putting all the empty bottles and stuff in a box so she could throw it away when she listened to Damon coming in. He was leaning against the wall, just staring at her._

_"Hey," Elena said not looking at him._

_"I'm back," He said crossing his arms._

_"How was your night?" Elena asked finally looking at him._

_"Awful," He said turning his nose. "Yours,"_

_"Same,"_

_"Elena," Damon started saying approaching her. "Hmm," He didn't know how to tell her about the whole sire bond thing. "We need to talk,"_

_"I know that I'm sired to you, Damon," Elena said making things a little easier for him. "Caroline told me. That's what you and Stefan were doing... Isn't it?" She asked. "Is there a way to break it?"_

_"Not exactly," Damon said walking a few steps closer to Elena. "And this is why we need to talk,"_

_"Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act," Elena said. "My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon." Elena said about to cry. "Nothing has changed,"_

_"Everything has changed, Elena," Damon said sad._

_"Fine, yeah," Elena said. "I mean, I have changed. But so have you, Damon... And I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this..."_

_"You know what would make me happy?" Damon asked. Sadness in his eyes. "Is to know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you that what you actually felt for me was real..."_

_"It is real," Elena said sure of her words. "I know it is, Damon. I know what I'm about to do. Damon, don't do this to me," Elena begged getting closer of him._

_"I don't wanna do this, Elena," Damon said. "I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take whatever I want, I do whatever I want, I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right thing!" Damon said increasing the tone of his voice. "But I have to do the right thing by you,"_

_Elena walked a step forward, getting close to him and taking his right hand, she pressed it against her heart. For him to feel it._

_"Does this feel wrong?" She asked sad with everything he had told her a few seconds back._

_Damon didn't know what to answer or even say and they just kept looking at each other._

_"Does this feel wrong?" Elena asked again, but this time caressing his face. Her voice about to fail with her sadness._

Damon ended up falling asleep during the show and when he woke up, he looked at the watch and realized it was about time for Elena and Katherine to go back home. He stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Damon sat by the counter and grabbed a few cookies Elena had made the day before. He took some milk from the fridge and drank it together with the cookies.

"Daddy!" Damon then heard Katherine's voice coming from the living room.

He left the glass of milk on the counter and walked a little so he could look at the front door. Elena was taking off her coat and she placed both her bag and Katherine's backpack by the door. Katherine ran to Damon and he took her in his arms.

"Oh, cookies," Katherine said stealing Damon's cookie from him.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She approached Damon and kissed him on the lips.

"Ew," Katherine said biting her cookies.

Damon placed Katherine on the floor and she went to the couch with her cookie. Damon pulled Elena closer and hugged her strongly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked not breathing too well because of such a tight hug. "What happened while I was out, Damon?" Elena asked worried.

"I watched some of our scenes for The Vampire Diaries..." Damon started. "I don't really know why I feel this way but I kinda missed you,"

"I've missed you too, honey," Elena said placing a kiss on his lips. "Let's do this... When Katherine goes to sleep, why don't we go to the tree house?"

"I'm here dying with a cold and you want me to go outside?"

"Well, first, you're not dying." Elena said flirting with him. "Second, it's warm outside. Third, if you don't want to have sex just tell me... We can just lay on our bed and sleep,"

"I think a couple of hours in the tree house won't kill me," Damon said.

"Can I have _anothe_ cookie?" Katherine touched Damon's leg talking in her sweet way.

"Yes, you can, babe," Damon took Katherine in her arms and they went to the kitchen. "How was school?" Damon asked while Elena was washing the dishes.

"Show daddy what you did today," Elena asked looking at them.

"Look," Katherine pulled her dress up and Damon saw the big red bruise on her knee.

"Katherine was running, like always, and she ended up tripping on a rock... The teacher said she cried but not much," Elena explained why Katherine's legs were all scratched.

"What about your class?"

"Cool," Katherine said trying to put all her attention in the cookies.

"What episode were you watching?" Elena asked curious.

"The one with Elena and Damon's first time," Damon said and Elena just smiled at him. He knew what that meant.

"Mama," Katherine started rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Come babe," After finishing doing the dishes, Elena got her hands dry and took Katherine in her arms. "Let's go upstairs, Damon,"

The three went upstairs and Elena placed Katherine on their bed. Katherine was so tired Elena had some troubles taking off her clothes.

"Daddy is filling the bathtub," Elena said and Katherine's eyes shined out of sudden. "You love taking bath, don't you?" When Katherine was just in her panties, Elena placed her on the floor and she ran into her parents' bathroom.

"Aahh," She yelled playfully when Damon caught her, putting her in the bathtub. "You're getting more and more beautiful every day, Kath,"

"Duck," Katherine said showing Damon her bath duck.

"Yeah, it's your duck," Damon smiled kissing the top of her head.

Elena walked into the bathroom and Katherine was perfectly quiet in her bathtub while Damon was giving her the bath. Elena walked to the sync and started brushing her teeth.

"Her pajamas," Elena handed Damon Katherine's pajamas when he was getting her dry.

Damon dressed Katherine in her graphic pajamas and put on her feet some tiger slippers. She jumped on her parents' bed and hugging Elena's teddy bear, she curled herself and in a few minutes, she fell asleep.

[...]

"Damon?" Elena got out in the yard looking for her husband.

"Up here," Damon appeared in the tree house's window.

"What are you doing up there?" Elena asked closing her sweater because of the cold and the cool wind that was blowing. "We were supposed to come here together... I walked out the bathroom and you weren't there anymore,"

"I'm cleaning it," He smiled. "I didn't really have time to arrange it,"

"It's cold out here, honey," Elena said. "Don't you think you should get inside?" She ran her hands through her arms trying to get warm. "Maybe we should postpone our little fun up there..."

"Why don't you come up here? It's not as cold as it looks here." Damon asked. "Come up here, honey,"

"There isn't any creep animal up there, is it?" Elena said and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"No,"

Elena went up the tree house and saw how perfect it was in the inside. It had a mattress with some blankets above it, there were three hurricane lamps on. It seemed much light but the lights were a dark yellow so the place was getting more and more romantic as the sky was getting darker with the night.

There were some of Katherine's toys over there and Damon was arranging them by one corner of the house. When Elena walked into the small house, Damon pulled her by her waist and kissed her.

"Damon..." Elena moaned trying to leave his embrace.

Damon kept kissing her lips but then, he began to kiss down her neck and shoulder and her sweater was already on the floor. Damon placed Elena with her back against the mattress and lying on her top, he kissed her lips again.

"Damon," Elena broke the kiss. "This is a place for Katherine to play,"

"Elena, Katherine is not here and you were the one who suggested us to come up here..." Damon explained. "She will only be here while we are here and let's be honest, I'd rather have some fun with you here than bring here," He said. "Moreover, this can be a house for some dating too," He smirked kissing her.

"Well," Elena was trying to think but having Damon placing kisses all over her neck, she couldn't help but give in to him.

"Earlier I went to your purse to get some money from your wallet," Damon started.

"Why did you take my money, may I ask?"

"I needed it for the pizza," Damon answered. "I didn't have any cash... I'm going to the bank tomorrow," He said. "Continuing, I opened your purse and I found this," Damon showed her a small box of condoms.

"Is there a problem that I bought condoms?" Elena asked laughing.

"No, not at all," Damon said kissing her. "I just want you to know that I know when you buy sex stuff..."

"Damon, this talk is turning into a big turn off,"

"Calm down, Elena," Damon said. "I'm going to treat you in a special way today," He smiled taking off her shirt. "I want you to enjoy having sex for the first time in our tree house,"

"I enjoy sex with you everywhere, Damon,"

"That's good to know," Damon smiled. "Pool will be the next place,"

"I'm all yours," Elena smiled back at him.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	41. Vampires

_**Chapter 41 - Vampires**_

Damon started kissing her belly and then touching his boobs, he kissed her mouth. Elena was moaning under him and she was scratching his entire back with her nails. He gently opened her bra and took it off, placing it on the floor, and smiled at the beautiful view.

"Your boobs got even hotter after you breastfed Katherine," Damon said. "They seem bigger," Elena just smiled and closed her eyes when she felt his mouth on her nipple.

"Well, that's a great thing..." Elena smiled.

Damon was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Elena had her back on the mattress and her legs were opened enough for Damon to stay between them. He was laid on her top, with his body positioned in the middle of her legs while he was sucking on her boobs.

Her right nipple was in his mouth and he was massaging her other boob. Elena's eyes were closed and Damon was licking both of her boobs and sucking them hard. He was getting more and more moans from her and they made his cock woke up in his underwear.

Damon stopped playing with her boobs and kissed her lips. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him of breaking the kiss but she let him go when he wanted to suck more on her nipples.

While he was sucking, his right hand travelled her body and stopped right on her panties. Damon didn't even mind taking it off, he just slid his hand in, caressing her shaved pussy.

"Ohh," Elena moaned.

"Gosh, you're wet," Damon said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Elena laughed.

"I was just sucking your nipples,"

"Which is a big turn on," Elena said. "Sometimes I get wet just with your kisses, Damon,"

"Good to know... I'm looking forward to see it,"

"Remember when we were in that strip club you insisted on taking me?" Elena asked.

_"Damon, I can dance better than these girls..." Elena said. "They are barely dancing,"_

_"You should see their lap dance," Damon looked at Alaric. "It's so good!" He looked at Elena knowing it would provoke her. "Last time I came here, the blonde one gave me a lap dance... I was hard for days,"_

_"Damon!" Elena said sad._

_"You were traveling, Elena..." Damon said. "But we didn't kiss or slept together... It was just a dance,"_

_"Great," Elena crossed her arms._

_"Come here," Damon called her and when she reached him, he kissed her passionately._

_Elena sat on his lap, with her face to him and started moving her hips down on him as if she was riding him. Alaric was focused on the strip club girls and she didn't notice what Elena was doing. When she felt Damon had gotten a huge boner, she left his lap and went back to his chair._

_"Oh my God," One of the girls walked by and saw the bulge on his pants. "I'd do it for free," She whispered in his ear staring at the big cock she wanted._

_"Sorry," Elena stood up. "He is taken,"_

_"Girls," Damon asked._

_"We better leave," Elena said pulling Damon by his hand._

_When they got to the reception, Elena talked to the woman behind the counter and the woman gave Elena a key. They went up the stairs and Elena locked the room._

_"I should be jealous because you looked at those girls like you wanted to do every single one of them," Elena said taking_

_of his shirt. "But," She took his hand and put it inside her panties. "This is how I am right now seeing you hard,"_

_"Oh God," Damon moaned nervous feeling her soaking wet pussy._

_"This can be all yours if you want,"_

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_"You to undress me,"_

"Let the master work," Damon said taking of her panties.

Damon took a few minutes staring at his naked wife. Elena was looking at him with her brown doe eyes and he looked at her with lust in his eyes. Elena had an incredible body. She wasn't fat, she had beautiful curves and even though she didn't have big boobs or a big ass, they were perfect for her size. Damon loved every single part of his wife.

Damon interlaced his left hand on her right one and his right hand with her left one. The interlaced hands were by the height of her waist and Damon, being positioned between her legs, started licking her pussy. Elena yelled when she first felt his tongue working on her. Their hands interlaced prevented both of them to touch anything else but Elena loved having his hands on hers, as a way to let it more romantic.

Damon was doing a great oral on her. His tongue was traveling from her inner thighs to her pussy and when it got there, he started sucking it. Elena was moving her hip against his mouth and Damon penetrated her with his tongue.

"Oh my Gooooood!" Elena lifted her body trunk, holding his hand the tightest she could and sitting on the mattress when his tongue got to her clit.

Damon started getting tired, something that had never happened before, but he didn't want to freak Elena out or just ruin their moment. So he just slid his pants off and positioned his cock at her entrance. Because of the licking and sucking, Elena was really close to come. Increasing the movements of his cock, going in and out of her pussy, Damon was reaching his orgasm as well.

"Faster," Elena asked moaning but Damon couldn't go any faster.

"That's the fastest," After a few more thrusts, he stopped moving and kissed her.

Damon kissed her passionately and just let his cock throbbing inside of her. He wasn't wearing a condom and he knew Elena didn't want to risk anything so when he felt he was coming, he pulled out.

Elena sat in front of him and started stroking his cock with her hand. Damon closed his eyes and shot his sperm all over her. Elena smiled and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked noticing he was breathing with quite some difficulty.

"I'm fine," Damon smiled. "Let's go to your room,"

"I just had one of the best orgasms of my life!" Elena threw herself on the couch. "Can we do another round?" She asked with her eyes shining.

"In our room, yeah," Damon smiled holding her hand.

[...]

"Mhmm," Elena moaned waking up.

"Good morning," Damon said caressing her face softly.

Damon rolled his eyes through her body and noticed her nightgown was up her butt, letting it exposed. He smiled at the view and caressed her back. When he looked at her, she saw a smile on her lips and didn't take long to press his lips against her soft red ones.

"Hey," Elena smiled. "Where is my good morning breakfast in bed?" Elena moaned complaining. "Since we've started dating... If we have sex the night before, you always bring me breakfast in bed in the morning..." Elena explained.

"Yeah, I know that," Damon said almost in a whisper. "But today you'll have to have breakfast in the kitchen,"

"What happened to my Damon?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't wake up before you," Damon said.

"Damon..." Elena caressed his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," Damon moaned.

Elena noticed Damon wasn't good because he wasn't exactly acting like her Damon. He would always make breakfast for her after a night of making love. Elena sat on the bed looking at him.

"Honey, I'm sorry but last night wasn't even that much..." Elena said. "It's not like we've had sex all night long..."

"Wasn't I good enough?" Damon tried to sit in front of her but he fell back on the pillow.

"Of course you were," Elena smiled caressing his hand softly. "You were amazing, just as you always are..."

"But," He asked.

"But nothing," Elena leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Elena was kissing down his neck when she noticed he was a little too hot.

"Damon!" Elena said worried. "You're almost burning in fever!"

"I'm fine," Damon tried to be brave.

"Stop saying you're okay!" Elena yelled. "You only got worse because we stayed in that tree house!" She said. "I'm so stupid... I should be taking care of you since you've got a cold, a flu, whatever!"

"Lena," Damon said caressing her hand.

"Stop, Damon," Elena stood up from the bed. "I know how stubborn you are... I have quite some bad luck sometimes since Katherine got all your stubbornness," Damon laughed. "Here," She gave him the thermometer. "How are you feeling?" Elena asked sitting on the edge of the bed, by his side. "Tell me the truth,"

"I'm cold," Damon said.

Elena pulled the blankets and placed them on him so he could be warm. Damon was sweating a lot because of the fever. Elena placed a kiss on his forehead and waited a few minutes for the thermometer to get to his temperature.

"Damon, you have a 100,8°F of fever…" Elena said. "Stay here," She stood up from the bed. "I'll be really mad if you get out of this bed,"

"I won't," He said.

Elena walked out of the room and stopped by Katherine's room to check on her. She was still asleep, like an angel. Elena left the door open because the little one would wake at any minute and she would do everything to get out of her crib.

Elena went downstairs and prepared something for them to eat. Not too heavy though since Damon wasn't feeling well. She prepared a few pancakes and put them on the tray together with an apple, a bottle of orange juice, a glass of water and Katherine's special cup with chocolate milk. Elena and Damon didn't have any problem on taking the baby bottle from her but she didn't know how to drink from a glass yet so they easily substituted the baby bottle for a spill proof cup.

Going back upstairs, Elena placed the tray on the bed and told Damon to drink the entire glass of water.

"You need to drink a lot of water, honey," Elena smiled at him.

Elena took Katherine from the crib when she woke up, and walked to her bedroom, where Damon was drinking the orange juice.

"Daddy," Katherine got on the bed and hugged her father good morning.

"Good morning, princess," Damon kissed the top of her forehead.

"Well, today we are all going to have breakfast in bed," Elena said. "This is yours," She handed Katherine the chocolate milk. "Did you take your medicines, Damon?"

"Yeah, sweetie,"

"Don't you think you should go see a doctor?" Elena asked giving a piece of pancake in Katherine's mouth.

"No, I'm feeling better already..." Damon smiled.

"Well, the fever is going down," Elena said placing her hand on his forehead.

"Daddy's sick?" Katherine asked.

"Just a little, honey," Damon said caressing her face.

Katherine crawled on the bed and hugged Damon. She just wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him for a few minutes. Katherine let go of him and looked at him, her small hands holding his face. She looked at his ocean blue eyes and kissed his forehead and then his nose.

"Mommy kisses me when Kath's sick,"

"Aww," Damon smiled. "I'm a lot better honey,"

"Eat," Katherine took the spoon with the piece of pancake from Elena and gave it to him in his mouth. "It's good," Damon ate the pancake and then taking Katherine in his arms, he started tickling her.

_**One year later…**_

"Katherine, are you ready?" Elena walked into Katherine's room and saw Katherine putting a toy inside her backpack.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy going with us?"

"Daddy has to work, honey," Elena said clenching in front of her daughter. "We need to go see Uncle Stefan and Aunt Meredith… Their daughter is already ten months old and we've only seen her once…" She explained.

Elena looked at Katherine's backpack and noticed Katherine was trying to take too many toys. They were going to stay two weeks away and she wanted to take almost all her toys.

"Sweetie, you have to choose only a few toys," Elena said.

"But mommy…"

"No, sweetie," Elena said. "We are travelling by plan and airports are not cool… We have to wait a lot when we are there. You will complain about the weight of your backpack and I won't be caring everything for you." She explained. "Mommy has already put some toys for you in our bag… You can put some things in your backpack but not much. Come on, let mommy help you,"

Elena and Katherine sat on the floor and Elena put everything that was on the backpack on the floor, in front of them, emptying the backpack. Elena then started choosing the things for Katherine to take. She put Katherine's sweater in there because she would be cold in the plane. Inside the backpack, Elena put a coloring book with some coloring pencils, three dolls Katherine had chosen and Katherine's princess' cards game.

"Now it's better…" Elena said.

"Mommy," Katherine called Elena showing her the teddy bear she used to sleep with.

"You can't sleep without him so you can take him…" Elena smiled.

"Yay!" She jumped happy.

"Are you ready, girls?" Damon walked into the room.

Elena was wearing jeans pants, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie. Katherine was wearing pink sweatpants, a black t-shirt and she would wear a coat of the same fabric as her sweatpants if it wasn't too hot. The coat was with Elena so she could dress it in her daughter in the plane. They were ready to stay six hours in a plane.

"Here," Elena said helping Katherine put her backpack in her back.

Katherine, already with her backpack on her back, took her dark brown teddy bear from her bed and held it, walking to her father.

"You're beautiful, angel," Damon said taking Katherine in his arms.

"Thanks," Katherine smiled.

"I've already put the bag in the car, honey…" Damon looked at Elena. "It's time to go to the airport,"

[...]

"Flight 926 to Los Angeles now boarding," They heard someone say it in the speaker of the airport.

The JFK airport was too crowded for a Monday morning. Damon and Elena were sitting on a bench and Katherine was on Damon's legs. She was eating a cookie while they were waiting for the calling.

"We have to go, baby," Elena said looking at Katherine.

"Take care of mommy, sweetie," Damon said putting Katherine on the floor. "Don't let her eat too many candies," He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Katherine smiled and hugged Damon. "Bye daddy,"

"Bye, daughter..." Damon smiled back at her.

"You're gonna be okay, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"Of course I will," Damon said. "Our goodbye sex was good enough... I think I can handle two weeks without you,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"I will be fine, honey," Damon smiled. "Don't worry... I want you to call me every day, okay?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "I will call you when I wake up and you call me when you're about to go to bed,"

"That's it,"

"Bye Damon," Elena said kissing him.

"Bye honey," Damon smirked. "Call me when you land,"

"Alright,"

Elena held Katherine's hand and they walked to their gate. Elena handed the security man the tickets and their IDs. When they were about to disappear into the gate, Katherine blew Damon a kiss and waved him goodbye. Damon smiled and did the same.

"Your tickets, miss," A flight attendant asked Elena before they got into the plane.

Katherine was very excited to enter the plane. She had only flew on a plane when they went to Florida but she didn't remember it. For her, that was her first time.

"First class right?" Elena nodded. "Firs to the left," The woman said.

"Sit by the window, Kath," Elena said and Katherine sat on the big seat by the window.

Elena put her purse and Katherine's backpack on her seat while she was still standing up. She looked at Katherine and she was turning herself on the seat, changing her positions since the seat could take three of her.

"This is big," She laughed.

"Yes, it is," Elena said happy. "Here," She handed Katherine her teddy bear.

Elena took her magazine from her purse and held it while she put the purse and the backpack on the compartment above their seats. She sat by Katherine's side and fastened her seatbelt. She turned to Katherine and did the same to her. The air conditioner was really cold so Elena dressed Katherine in her pink coat.

"Ipad!" Katherine asked.

"Here," Elena gave Katherine her iPad for Katherine to play. "Are you sleepy?"

"Just a little," Katherine answered.

"They will serve some food... I want you to eat and then take a nap, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Katherine smiled choosing the game she was going to play.

After a couple hours, the flight attendant started passing to give the passengers food. Elena chose cookies and orange juice for both of them. She set up the small table in front of Katherine and gave her two cookies with her orange juice in a juice box.

"Mommy," Katherine called her and Elena looked at her right away. "Will you be mad at me if I don't sleep after my snack?" She asked a little afraid she would get a scold from her mother.

"Of course not, honey," Elena laughed. "Mommy wants you to sleep but it doesn't need to be now,"

"Yay,"

The plane landed right on the time it was meant to. Elena stood up and took their things while Katherine was waking up. She ended up falling asleep watching a movie. Elena put both of their coats on her purse and was about to put Katherine's teddy bear inside her backpack when Katherine moaned wanting her teddy bear.

"You want it?" Elena asked. "Hold it so you won't lose him then,"

Elena put Katherine's backpack on Katherine's back and placed her purse on her left shoulder. She then took Katherine in her left arm while Katherine was holding her teddy bear. They got out of the plane and didn't take long to get their bag. Walking out of the airport, Stefan was waiting for them.

"Uncle Stefan!" Katherine yelled running to him when Elena put her on the floor.

"Hi Kath," Stefan smiled. "Let me," He took Elena's bag from her. "How are you, Elena?"

"I'm fine... The flight was great,"

"I saw everything from the plane!" Katherine told him happily.

"That's awesome, Kath," Stefan and Katherine started talking on their way to the car while Elena was calling Damon.

"Hey babe," Damon answered the phone.

"Hey, we've just got here in LA and Stefan is here to pick us up,"

"Great," Damon said. "I can sleep calm now,"

"Call me before you go to bed as we agreed with,"

"I will," Damon said. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"So, Katherine, what do you think about going to a restaurant to have lunch?" Stefan suggested. "Maybe we can see some celebrities... There are many famous people here in Los Angeles,"

"Mommy is famous, Uncle Stefan, duh," Katherine said since it was pretty obvious to her. "My mommy and my daddy and you are famous," She smiled.

"Yeah," Stefan laughed, impressed with her intelligence. "Let's go just for the burger then,"

"Can I have fries and milk shake too?" She asked with glowing eyes.

"Well, Uncles are known for being nicer than the parents so if it depends on me, you can have it, but mommy is here so you'll have to ask her," Stefan said driving.

"Mommy," Katherine rolled her eyes asking Elena.

"You can have it, honey,"

"Yes!"

"Did she just convince you with her eyes?" Stefan couldn't stop laughing.

"Damon taught her how to do that eye thing he does... I still can't believe it works on me," Elena said. "I've been trying to say no to Damon since we met but he rolls his eyes and does that thing!" She said nervous. "I'm a little stricter with Katherine because I don't want her to think she will get everything she wants just by rolling her eyes," Elena explained. "She is just four years old... She had to learn it before it is too late," Stefan laughed.

"Uncle Stefan, where is your daughter?" Katherine asked.

"She is at home with Meredith, Kath," Stefan answered. "Do you remember when you saw her for the first time?" Katherine shook her head no. "Well, she is almost one year old... You can play with her if you want," Stefan smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Sophie," Stefan said smiling.

"It's cute,"

"Tell Uncle Stefan what daddy gave you last month," Elena said.

"A puppy!" Katherine threw her arms in the air happily saying it. "She is cute," She smiled.

"You're kidding me?" Stefan said looking at her from the rear view mirror. "Damon gave you a puppy? With all the cats you have at home?"

"Yeah," Katherine smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Belle," Katherine said.

Stefan looked at Elena laughing.

"_She_ was the one who chose it," Elena said laughing. "She loves the Beauty and the Beast," She explained. "Damon is crazy, by the way... It's a St. Bernard,"

"What?!" Stefan asked shocked. "It is probably bigger than Katherine," He laughed.

"She is this tiny," Katherine showed him with her hands. "She is a baby,"

"I have some pictures of Belle in my phone," Katherine said. "I took them," She opened her backpack and took the iPhone with the Stitch case from it.

"You're taking pictures already?"

"I'm four, Uncle Stefan... Daddy say I'm almost an adult," Stefan laughed at the typical child's talk.

"Wait," Stefan said. "You gave her an iPhone?" He almost freaked out. "What are you doing to your child, Elena?"

"Daddy gave me," Katherine said.

"So, Damon is the one spoiling her,"

"Damon bought the new iPhone for him and he didn't know what to do with the old one so he gave her..." Elena started explaining. "She was always asking for us to lend her our phones so she could play the games so he gave it to her..." She said. "She only asks for the iPad now..."

"It's bigger!" Katherine said. "Here," Katherine showed her Uncle to pictures of Belle in her phone.

"She is really cute, Kath," Stefan smiled.

After a fifteen minutes' drive, they got to the restaurant Stefan was talking about. They got a table right away and a waiter handed them the menus.

"Mine is small," Katherine laughed showing Elena her menu.

"Yeah, just like you," She said caressing Katherine's hair.

"I can say I'm impressed, Elena," Stefan said. "She grows and grows and she looks even more like you,"

"Yeah, she looks like me..." Elena smiled.

"She is you little," Stefan said. "Except for those blue eyes,"

"Mommy loves my eyes," Katherine said.

"Can we order?" Stefan asked calling the waiter.

"Yeah,"

"A cheeseburger and a coke for me," Stefan said.

"A caesar salad and a coke for me," Elena said.

"Okay," The waiter wrote their orders down. "What for the beautiful little girl?"

"These things in the child's menu are small?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, they are enough for a child,"

"So, these cheeseburger with fries and a milk shake..." Elena said.

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Chocolate!" Katherine said smiling.

"Okay," The waiter wrote it down and left.

"How is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Damon is great," Elena smiled. "He has been working a lot lately... He got cast for a trilogy and they have been shooting it since July,"

"The first movie?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "They finish it in November, I think,"

"Well, there is only one month left..."

"Yeah, then the second one is only next year,"

"What about you, Lena?" Stefan asked. "Are you working?"

"I was... I was working on a TV show. I did two seasons but the show ended,"

"Uncle Stefan, do you believe in vampires?" Katherine asked drinking her milkshake but with her eyes staring at him.

Elena and Stefan looked at her right away, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Well, do you?" He asked.

"I think they only exist in movies,"

"Yeah, me too," Stefan said. "Why are you asking me that? Have you watched something with vampires lately?"

"Yeah," Katherine said and Elena choked with her salad. "Daddy and I was watching TV,"

"Were, honey, not was, were," Elena corrected her daughter.

"But then daddy fell asleep," Katherine continued.

"_Here it goes," Katherine said. "One cup of tea for Trixie, one for Buttercup, one for Lady and one for Dolly," She said placing a plastic cup in front of the four stuffed animal. "And some cake for Mr. Pricklepants and Tramp," Katherine put a plastic plate in front of them. "Everyone can eat now," She said drinking from the plastic cup as well._

_Katherine was playing in the living room while Damon was on the couch watching TV. She was sitting in front of the couch, in front of the coffee table as well and she had arranged some stuffed animals she had around the coffee table. There were plastic cups and plates all over the table and she was pretending it was a tea party._

"_Do you want more tea, Buttercup?" Katherine asked adding more tea to the beautiful unicorn cup._

"_Calm down, there is tea for everyone," She stood up, walking around the table and filling all the cups with the imaginary tea._

"_Let's watch some cartoons. Mommy said we can watch some TV but we have to go to bed after," Katherine explained taking the remote of the television._

_Damon had fallen asleep on the couch and Katherine decided to change the channel herself. She didn't know what her father was watching but she didn't want to watch that._

"_Tramp, I told you to be nice," Katherine hit the grey stuffed dog on his head. "Lady is your girlfriend and you need to treat her nicely,"_

_Katherine was changing the channel, staring at the TV focused on the screen, when she got to a vampire movie._

"_I'm a vampire!" She heard a man yell and then his face turned into his vampire one._

_The vampire face took the whole screen and Katherine fell sitting on the floor. She took her hand to her heart because of the fright._

"_That didn't even scare me," Katherine said to the screen and then walked back to the coffee table leaving the remote on the floor and the TV in that channel. She didn't even remember she wanted to watch a cartoon._

"_Run, everybody run!"_

_Katherine started running around the furniture in the living room, with one animal in each hand, imagining they were flying._

"_A vampire is coming! We have to hide," Katherine said playing. "We can't leave anyone behind!" She said putting the animals behind the couch and they ran to the coffee table to take the others._

"_Great," Katherine sat behind the couch, breathing heavily because of the run. "We are all safe now,"_

_Katherine crossed her legs and placed all her stuffed animals on her legs so she could hug them all at the same time._

"_I'm not scared," Katherine said. "I'm the oldest one here and I'm going to protect my friends," She said. "Let's just wait here until is safe,"_

_After a few minutes, Katherine stopped hearing the TV. Damon had turned it off and not finding Katherine in the living room, he went upstairs to see if she had gone up._

"_Is the vampire going to kill us?" She talked in a light voice as if it was Buttercup talking._

"_Don't worry, sweet unicorn," Katherine said caressing the unicorn's head. "The vampire is probably gone by now," She started whispering. "But I don't know it for sure so we have to stay quiet and hidden here…"_

"_Katherine, what are you doing?" Elena appeared behind the couch after hearing some whispering._

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Katherine got scared since she didn't know Elena had arrived home already so she threw all her toys on the air and fell on the floor in fright._

"I wasn't even scared of the vampire…" Katherine told Stefan. "I just thought he was ugly,"

"I need to have a serious talk with Damon," Elena said making Stefan laugh. "He gets distracted or falls asleep every time he is supposed to take care of her,"

"But my toys were…" Katherine said. "And I protected them," She smiled eating her burger.

"So, someone is a true vampire slayer…" Stefan smiled at her.

"What is a slayer, Uncle Stefan?"

"Someone who kills the vampires," He said.

"I didn't kill him…" Katherine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He disappeared..." She explained.

"Why don't you show Uncle Stefan more pictures of Belle, honey?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

Elena looked at Stefan and winked at him. He understood that she didn't want Katherine talking about the vampires anymore because of obvious reasons and he smiled at her.

"Oh, okay," Katherine smiled taking her phone from her pocket.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	42. Good and Bad News

_**Chapter 42 – Good and Bad News**_

"Mommy?" Elena heard Katherine calling her.

Elena opened her eyes and saw Katherine standing by the bed holding her teddy bear in her arms.

"What are you doing awake?" Elena asked taking her phone from the nightstand to check the time. 2:29am.

"Can I sleep here with you?" Katherine asked softly.

Katherine was sleeping in another bed so the two of them wouldn't have to share a bed.

"Nightmare?" Elena asked.

"Mhmm," Katherine said nodding.

"Come here," Elena pulled the blankets up and she laid under them. "Mommy is here..." She said kissing Katherine's head. "Go to sleep,"

In the next morning, they were all having breakfast together. Stefan was in the end of the rectangular table, with Elena by one side and Meredith by the other side. Katherine was next to Elena and Sophie was in the high chair next to Meredith.

"Katherine had another nightmare last night," Elena said looking at Stefan.

Katherine was so entertained playing with her smile shaped pancakes and drinking her chocolate milk with a straw that she didn't even notice Stefan and Elena were talking about her.

"What did you dream last night, Kath?" Stefan asked.

"The vampire…" Katherine whispered.

"It's the fourth night she has this nightmare with this vampire…" Elena explained. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Let her watch some cartoons or some kids' movie right before she goes to bed… She will probably forget about the vampire. These nightmares will stop sooner or later," Stefan explained.

Meredith was giving baby food in Sophie's mouth and was smiling at Stefan's idea. He really was a great father. Sophie was just like him, blonde with green eyes. She looked a little bit like her mother but everyone said she was exactly like Stefan. The green eyes spoke for themselves since they were exactly the same color. Sophie was smiling and clapping her small hands at her mother.

"She is so cute," Elena smiled looking at Sophie.

"Elena, Stefan is going to work all day long today," Meredith said. "I usually take Sophie to the park when Stefan is working… She loves there," She explained. "Do you want to join us?"

"Do you wanna go play in the park, sweetie?" Elena looked at Katherine.

"Yes mommy," Katherine smiled.

"Excuse me," Elena said leaving the table in a rush.

Elena ran into her bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. She started throwing up all the breakfast she had just eaten in the toilet.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked back in the kitchen.

"I think mommy ate something bad," Katherine answered. "I was sleeping with her last night and she went to the bathroom a lot…"

"Kath, why don't you go change your clothes so we can go to the park?" Meredith asked pointing to Katherine's pajamas.

"Okay!" Katherine jumped out of the chair after finishing her breakfast and went to the bedroom.

Elena had just washed her mouth and was walking back into the room when she found Katherine opening their suitcase.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Katherine asked concerned.

"Well, ignoring the fact that I can't eat anything because one minute later I'm throwing up I'm okay…" Elena laughed. "Honey, mommy will have to stay here for the day… If you still want to go play in the park, I think Aunt Meredith can take you with Sophie."

"Yeah, I wanna go mommy,"

"You can go, sweetheart," Elena smiled. "Let mommy help you," She said noticing Katherine was having some difficulty on dressing in her shorts.

Elena dressed Katherine in her jeans shorts and a pink t-shirt Katherine had chosen when she first opened the suitcase. She sat Katherine on the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor to put her shoes on her.

She put Katherine's black converse on her feet and then laced it tight so it wouldn't undo and she wouldn't end up falling. Katherine was about to run out of the room when Elena called her.

"Don't you want me to do a ponytail?" Elena asked. "It will be easier for you to play,"

"No," Katherine smiled.

"Okay then, you're ready to go…" Elena smiled back.

Katherine extended her hand to Elena and Elena grabbed it. They went to the living room hand in hand. Stefan was about to live for his work and Meredith was putting Sophie in the stroller.

"Sweetie," Elena clenched in front of Katherine. "Aunt Meredith already has to take care of Sophie so I want you to behave well,"

"She is a sweetheart, Elena," Meredith said. "She won't give me a hard time,"

"If you're saying this, you don't know her at all," Elena laughed. "She loves running away from us…"

"I will behave, mommy," Katherine smiled.

"Don't stay away from Aunt Meredith and do what she says, okay?" Elena asked arranging Katherine's t-shirt smiling. "If you need or want anything, talk to her… I don't want you walking through the park by yourself because we all know you will get lost,"

"Alright mommy," She smiled.

"The park is one block from here, Elena," Meredith said. "It's a small one… Don't worry, Katherine will be fine,"

"Show some superiority if she started behaving improperly." Elena said.

"Okay," Meredith said.

"Can I push Sophie's car, Aunt Meredith?" Katherine looked at her.

"Yeah, you can,"

"Hey Sophie," Katherine walked to the front of the stroller Sophie was in and handed her a small stuffed animal. "Here, for you," She smiled and Sophie clapped her hands taking the toy from Katherine's hand. "We are going to the park!"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother?" Meredith asked Katherine and she ran into her mother's arms.

"Bye bye mommy," Katherine said placing a kiss on Elena's cheek.

[…]

Meredith was putting Sophie in the baby swing when Katherine touched her leg.

"Aunt Meredith, can I play in the swing too?" Katherine asked softly.

"Yes, you can, Katherine," Meredith smiled. "Use this one," She pointed to the normal swing by the baby's one side. "You're already big enough to this one,"

Katherine sat on the swing and Meredith was looking at both of the girls. She was about to go help Katherine when Katherine stopped her.

"Daddy taught me how to swing," Katherine said extending her legs to the front and then back but she wasn't going anywhere.

"I think you just need a little push," Meredith laughed. "Hold tight on the chain," She said and Katherine did what she had asked and Meredith then pushed Katherine a little.

"Wooow," Katherine yelled happily.

Katherine had been playing on the swing for quite some time when she got tired of it. Meredith was sitting on a bench with Sophie on her legs while she was giving her daughter some milk from the baby bottle.

"Aunt Meredith, look," Katherine appeared by her side after leaving the swing and pointed to a man who was selling ice cream.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Meredith asked and Katherine nodded. "Okay, let Sophie finish drinking the milk and I will take you there to buy an ice cream…"

"Alright," Katherine smiled. "I'm going to the slide," She said.

Meredith followed Katherine with her eyes making sure she wouldn't get hurt or anything. Katherine went to fast while sliding down the slide and she ended up falling on the floor when it ended. Meredith just laughed knowing it wasn't anything serious since Katherine had just got her hands dirt because of the sand. She was looking at Katherine when she noticed a small boy, who wasn't more than one year older than Katherine, extending his hand to her.

"You okay?" The boy asked Katherine helping her standing up.

Katherine looked up and saw the five year old boy in front of her. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at her and Katherine smiled, happy to have someone to help her stand up after falling off the slide.

"Yeah, thank you," Katherine smiled.

"I'm Zac," He said blushing.

"I'm Katherine,"

"Wait here," He said and Katherine stood still on her place. "This is for you," Zac came back to her handing her a flower he had gotten from the grass.

"It's pretty," Katherine smiled taking the flower.

"Katherine!" She heard Meredith calling for her. "Let's go,"

"I have to go," Katherine looked at him and his big smile turned down into a sad one. "Bye Zac," She placed a kiss on his cheek, making Zac blush and ran back to Meredith.

"Who was that cute guy, Kath?" Meredith asked laughing and putting Sophie back in her stroller.

"Zac," Katherine said. "He helped me when I fell,"

"Let's go buy your ice cream and then we go back home, okay?" Meredith asked and Katherine nodded.

[…]

"Mommy!" Katherine yelled walking into Meredith and Stefan's apartment.

"Hey, sweetie," Elena said. "You're back," She was about to hug Katherine when she noticed her pink shirt was all dirt with chocolate ice cream.

"I shouldn't have let her eat the ice cream on the cone… She ate half of it and then ended up dropping it on herself," Meredith explained.

"Don't worry," Elena laughed. "She does that all the time…" She took off Katherine's dirt shirt and Katherine started shivering, feeling a little cold. "Go to our bedroom and dress on any other t-shirt, Kath," Elena said.

Katherine came back a few minutes wearing a clean t-shirt and jumped on Elena's arms. Elena was holding her while Meredith put Sophie in the playpen.

"How was there in the park?" Elena asked. "Did you have fun, honey?"

"Yeah, it was very nice…" Katherine smiled.

"Katherine found a boyfriend," Meredith said and couldn't help but laugh at her own words.

"You did what?" Elena almost yelled at Katherine in both shock and surprise.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Katherine said. "Daddy said you have to kiss the boy to be his girlfriend,"

"Katherine, what happened in the park?" Elena asked.

"Nothing…" Katherine said.

"I'm just kidding, Kath," Meredith said. "I was just playing with you…"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Elena asked.

"Katherine was playing in the slide but when it ended, she fell on the sand…" Meredith started explaining. "I was giving milk to Sophie a few feet away but I was looking at her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt and this cute little boy helped her stand up,"

"He gave me this," Katherine showed the flower Zac had given to her to her mother.

"Awww," Elena said. "Just don't tell daddy this happened, okay?" She said and Katherine nodded laughing.

[…]

"Elena fell asleep," Stefan said walking into the living room.

"How is my mommy?" Katherine asked looking up to Stefan.

"She told me she was feeling better, sweetie," Stefan said. "She is getting some rest now. She took some medicines and she will be fine, Kath,"

"Okay," Katherine said.

"She said you two are going back to New York tomorrow..." Stefan told Katherine. "You were supposed to stay for four more days but something happened and your mommy needs to go home,"

"But it's so nice here," Katherine complained.

"I know, honey, but you have to understand mommy..."

"I told Zac I was going to the park tomorrow…" She said. "I can't leave without telling him goodbye," She said and Stefan couldn't help but laugh.

"You can go there tomorrow and tell them you're going back to your home…"

"Poor Zac," Meredith said. "He was one step closer to get a girlfriend…"

"What the hell are you saying, Meredith?" Stefan asked shocked. "She is only four…"

"They were so cute together, you should have seen them…"

"I just hope you don't act like this when Sophie gets older…"

"Alright," Katherine finally gave up after complaining a lot. "I miss my daddy anyway,"

[...]

_"Daddy!" Katherine ran into Damon's arms when Elena opened the front door of their house._

_Damon had just walked down the stairs and was walking to the kitchen when his girls got home, four days earlier._

_"What are you doing here?" Damon asked shocked and surprised._

_"Why are you so shocked?" Elena asked laughing but still had a suspicious tone in her voice. "What are you doing, Damon?"_

_"Well, nothing," Damon said. "I'm just surprised you didn't call me or something to tell me you were coming home earlier,"_

_"Yeah, it wasn't planned actually," Elena said. "Something happened and we had to come back,"_

_"Is something wrong?" Damon asked worried._

_"No," Elena smiled. "It's the opposite,"_

_"I'm having a brother!" Katherine yelled and Damon almost dropped her when he heard the news._

_"Well, we don't know if it's a boy yet but," Elena tried to explain but Elena kissed her passionately after putting Katherine on the floor._

_"You're pregnant?" Damon asked with happy tears in his eyes._

_"A hundred percent sure," Elena smiled kissing him again._

_"Oh my God!" Damon yelled happy. "I'm going to be a father again!"_

_"Yes, you will..."_

_"Oh my God," Damon said placing his hand on Elena's belly. "There is a baby here," He said. "Our baby,"_

_"That's what I thought," Katherine whispered but it was loud enough for them to listen to it._

_She had taken his backpack from her back and was pulling it, with it dragging on the floor and walked to the stairs._

_"Katherine," Damon called her._

_"You don't like me anymore..." Katherine said. "You prefer the baby," She cried._

_"Honey!" Damon tried to take her but she sat on the couch crying._

_Damon sat by her side and Elena sat by her other side. Damon caressed her leg._

_"Sweetie, of course I like you!" Damon said. "I love you more than anything," He said. "I'm just surprised and happy with the news... There is no way I'm choosing the baby over you, my daughter. I will love you both equally..."_

_"No, you've already chosen the baby over me,"_

_"I didn't," Damon said. "I'm just happy... I still love you like I always did!" He said hugging her. "Daddy loves you, Katherine. This baby won't change my feelings for you,"_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"I promise," Damon said and Elena smiled at him. "But I thought you didn't want a brother,"_

_"Mommy said it would be cool..." Katherine said. "It's okay for me. I just want you to love me like you did when I was the only one," She explained. "You'll forget me if you get a new princess..."_

_"Katherine, how can you even say this?" Elena asked shocked. "You're talking like we're going to throw you away when this baby is born!" She said._

_"Honey," Damon started. "I know it's weird for you because you've always had mommy and daddy just for you but a baby will be cool, like mommy told you. It doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy inside mommy's tummy..." He said. "You'll always be my princess. You'll always be my Katherine,"_

_"Really?" Her eyes shone as she stopped crying._

_"Really... Mommy and daddy will take good care of both of you," Damon smiled. "We won't choose the one we like the most. We love you as our first daughter... That will never change,"_

_"Yeah, sweetie," Elena said. "You'll see that having a baby brother or a baby sister won't be a bad thing,"_

"Elena?" Damon woke up and noticed Elena wasn't on the bed.

Damon got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom but she wasn't in there either. He went to the closet and nothing again. Walking back into his bedroom he looked at the clock. He hadn't even slept that much.

"She doesn't have work today... Where the hell is Elena?" Damon said to himself.

When he was about to leave the room he saw a paper on the floor with his name on it. The paper was a little next to the garbage bin. He thought Elena had probably tried to throw it away and it ended up falling out of the bin. He grabbed the paper and opened it right away.

_Damon,_

_Some things are happening in my family and everything is falling apart. I got a call from my mother, one from my brother and even one from my father yesterday. You were out with Katherine so you didn't see how bad I was. I didn't tell you about it, yeah, because there are some things I need to do and you wouldn't let me do them... Believe me, this is harder than it looks. I don't want to leave you or Katherine but I have to do this. You're probably reading this in the morning and I should be long gone right now. I'm going to Bulgaria. You should know that. I'm telling you this but I don't want you to come look for me. You're probably really mad at me right now but I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't needed. My phone is there so there is no way you can call me. I need to do this. Without you. I'm sorry for doing this but you would never let me leave. You can't reach me. So don't waste your time trying. I'll come back some day. Take care of our daughter._

_Elena_

Damon remembered the afternoon of they had had two days before when Elena told him she was pregnant again. He was so happy nothing would destroy him. Well, at least that's what he had thought.

Damon didn't know what to do anymore. Should he call Caroline? She would probably know something about it since she was Elena's best friend but maybe that wasn't a really good idea.

He walked out of his bedroom and stopping by Katherine's room door, he saw her sleeping like an angel, innocently. Damon ran downstairs and went to the garage right away. Elena's car was still there so she had probably taken a cab. However, Damon still had his hopes up. He still hoped Elena wasn't gone.

Damon ran upstairs and started opening all the drawers from the closet, throwing everything from inside of them on the floor when he found the small box he was looking for. He opened it and found three passports inside the box. A happy smile appeared on his face instantly.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	43. I Choose To Stay

_**Chapter 43 – I Choose To Stay**_

_"Mom, you can't do that..." Elena said on the phone._

_It was about two o'clock in the morning in New York and earlier in the morning in Bulgaria. Elena was in the yard talking to her mother in the phone. Elena's flight to Bulgaria would leave at five o'clock and she should be going to the airport in at least half an hour._

_"You're my daughter, Elena," Miranda said. "I don't like what your father is doing to you and the way he treats you..."_

_"I'm already used to it,"_

_"This is not right, Elena," Miranda said. "Why are you even coming to Bulgaria?"_

_"He called me and said if I didn't go there he would never let me see you again," Elena cried. "I don't know how but he can do it..."_

_"And you're now about to leave Damon and Katherine..." She hugged Elena. "He doesn't know you're coming here, does he?"_

_"He is sleeping... I wrote him a note, which he is going to read as soon as he wakes up in the morning," Elena said. "Mom, I can't lose you..."_

_"Lena, you can't leave them."_

_"Damon will find a new wife in two days," Elena said._

_"Damon is crazy about you, Elena!" Miranda said. "Did you hit your head?" She asked. "How can you say such thing? You two love each other more than anything! I can't let you leave them..."_

_"I'm not losing you, mom!" Elena said raising her voice._

_"Elena, I'm leaving your father. He kicked Jeremy out... He is living with your Aunt," Miranda said. "I'm losing both of my kids because of that man,"_

_"You love him,"_

_"You love Damon and you're willing to leave him,"_

_"Maybe he is better off without me... Katherine is better off without me,"_

_"No one is better off without their parents, Elena," Miranda said._

_"You can't leave him," Elena said. "Where are you going to go?"_

_"Jeremy is looking for a place for us," She said. "I need my kids, Elena. I can't give up on you. Would you give up on Katherine?"_

_"No," Elena said finally realizing the mistake she was about to do._

_"It's impossible to give up on our kids, honey, you know that,"_

_"Mom, my father is an important man in the city," Elena explained. "How can I sleep here knowing that he can hire someone to kill you?"_

_"Oh my God, Elena!" Miranda said. "What a horrible thing to say! You're watching too many movies,"_

_"Mom, he almost kidnapped Katherine!" Elena said._

_"He did what?!" Miranda yelled on the phone in shock._

_"He somehow found Katherine's preschool and he came to America..." Elena explained. "I don't what excuse he gave to you but he came... He went to her school and tried to take her. Her teacher called Damon because she is only allowed to leave with me, him or Caroline,"_

_"I can't believe he did that..." Miranda said still in shock._

_"He probably wanted to take her to Bulgaria or just take her away from me,"_

_"That's another reason for you not to come,"_

_"I'm not taking Katherine with me, mom, you know that,"_

_"That's not what I meant, Elena,"_

_"Mom, I have no idea what you're talking about," Elena kind of laughed._

_"You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

_"How can you possibly know that?" Elena asked shocked._

_"I know my daughter, Elena," Miranda smiled. "You're a lot more emotional, you're sensitive at the point you start crying with anything... I remember when you got pregnant for the first time..." She continued._

_"Okay, yeah, I'm pregnant," Elena said. "I found out about it a few days ago..."_

_"What do you have in your mind, Elena? Air?" Miranda asked. "You can't leave your husband with your four years old daughter and carrying your second child,"_

_"Damon gets Katherine... I can stay with this one,"_

_"Elena, I don't think you have ever said something so stupid and ridiculous..." Miranda said mad. "I'm going to live with your brother... You won't lose me, Elena. Katherine needs her mother as much as this baby needs its father,"_

_"I wrote him a letter telling I will come back..." Elena said. "He probably won't even expect me to come back..."_

_"You love Damon! Elena, you're going crazy..." Miranda said. "I don't want you to come to Bulgaria if you're going to leave them. No, Elena, this is not an option anymore… I was happy when you told me you were coming but now that I know why you're coming, I don't want you to…" She said showing Elena some attitude. "You're going insane, Elena,"_

_"Mom..."_

_"Remember when Damon told you he had leukemia?" Miranda asked and Elena couldn't stop crying on the phone._

_"Yeah,"_

_"You knew the cancer was just in the beginning and that Katherine was the cure but you still feared he would die," Miranda said. "You were desperate, weren't you?" Elena just nodded but to her mother she had kept in silence, just listening to what Miranda was going to say. "You thought you were going to be left with Katherine. You didn't even know what you were going to do with your life if you had to take care of Katherine on your own... Don't you think Damon will be exactly like you were when he finds out you left them?" Elena hadn't thought about that. "You suffered like hell. He will suffer, Elena... You are about to leave, abandoning both of them. Damon will be supposed to go on with his life without you and with your daughter!" She said. "Don't even bother going to the airport. You're not leaving New York," She said. "You're not going to give up on your family! Having this family is the best thing that has ever happened to you, Elena! You are crazy about Damon and Katherine is your world..."_

_Elena was sitting on the porch of their house when she looked up the house. She looked at the window to Katherine's bedroom. Her little girl was asleep at that time. Elena looked around her. The pool, the yard, the playground they had made to Katherine and all the toys Katherine had left around the grads. She smiled remembering all the good moments she had lived with that man and their daughter. Moments she could never forget and moments that she would do anything to be able to live them again. She had really thought about giving up on them since she was losing her mother but every single word Miranda had told her made her think twice about her decision. And the truth was that Elena couldn't live without her husband and her little girl. They were everything to her. They were her life._

_Elena caressed her belly and smiled thinking she was carrying Damon's baby. She was Damon's and nothing in that world would be able to change that. Elena started crying because she had found herself in the middle of a choice between her family in Bulgaria and her family there. Once again she had chosen the family there but she was still scared._

_"Jeremy?" Elena answered her phone after thinking for about forty minutes._

_"Zdravei,"_

_"English, Jeremy," Elena laughed._

_"Alright," Jeremy said with his cute accent. "How are you? Mom told me you two had a talk..."_

_"I think I'll survive," Elena said._

_"Elena, I know I'm not the best son in the world but I'll take care of our mother..."_

_"Jeremy, you're a great son. Mom loves you,"_

_"Our father has got insane, Elena... All this hate in him drove him crazy," Jeremy explained. "It has turned into a healthy problem... Mom is worried,"_

_"Tell her to take him to a rehab,"_

_"She doesn't want to do this, Elena," Jeremy said. "It doesn't matter how bad he is to all of us... Deep down he is her husband and she loves him. It's not easy for her to send him to a rehab,"_

_"I know, Jeremy, but this has to be done..."_

_"I will see what I can do," Jeremy said. "Elena, you know mom and I are moving... We haven't decide where we are going yet but we're thinking about Canada,"_

_"Canada is a great option, Jeremy," Elena said. "I love there,"_

_"Mom wants to be a part of your life... She cries every might for not having you," Jeremy told her. "She tells me how badly she wishes she could have her daughter in her arms and how sad it is for her to know that she has a granddaughter and that she has only seen her a few times,"_

_"I tell her to come all the time and she says she can't,"_

_"Dad doesn't allow her to go, Elena!" Jeremy said. "He threw her passport in the fire in front of her..." He said. "She went to the police and asked for another one... It will be delivered in a week or so,"_

_"This man is terrible, for God sake,"_

_"Look, I'm going to Canada to look for a house and a job for me... As long as I have a job, we can live there," Jeremy explained. "I want to stop by at your house... Is it possible? I've never seen my niece and I want to see her so badly,"_

_"Of course you can come, Jeremy," Elena laughed. "She is four now. She is very cute,"_

_"I can't wait to meet her... What about this baby you're carrying?" He asked laughing. "What did daddy Damon think about it?"_

_"He is over the moon... Damon loves kids and he wants many of them," Elena said. "I won't give him many of them but I think he will be happy with just a few,"_

_"Damon is a great husband to you, Elena," Jeremy said. "And I'm pretty sure he is a great daddy. Don't leave them, Elena,"_

_"I won't, Jeremy..." Elena said. "I've already realized what a big mistake I was about to do..." She explained. "Mom told me some things but I had already decided on staying... I don't know what I had in mind. I can't leave my husband and my baby girl,"_

_"It's great that you've realized that," Jeremy smiled even though he knew Elena wouldn't see it. "You are pregnant, sis. You are increasing one member into this family... Could your life be any better? You've found your soul mate! Remember when we used to play and you were always telling me how you wanted your life to be?"_

_**Sophia, Bulgaria - 1996**_

_"Come on, Elena," Jeremy yelled calling her. "Let's go!"_

_"I'm here!" Elena smiled running downstairs._

_"Mom, we're going to the field..." Jeremy said when they walked into the kitchen._

_"Jeremy, your sister is only seven! Take care of her,"_

_"I will, mom,"_

_They were walking around the field next to their house when Elena sat on the grass, with Jeremy sitting by her side._

_"How is your girlfriend?" Elena asked laughing at the fact that her eleven years old brother had a girlfriend. "I know you haven't even kissed her yet,"_

_"We are too young to kiss, Elena," Jeremy laughed at his sister's words._

_"I want a boyfriend," Elena said and Jeremy turned his head to her, shocked. "I mean, I want to find the boy that will make me happy through it all, you know?"_

_"Are you watching that romantic comedies with Aunt Helen again?" Jeremy asked and he couldn't help but laugh._

_"I'm a girl... I want this cute stuff,"_

_"I know, but I thought you thought boys are disgusting," Jeremy said laughing. "Girls are always doing this whole drama about finding the one... There are billions of people in this world, it's impossible to find the one,"_

_"One day I'll find my prince," Elena said thinking about all the fairytales' movies she had already watched._

_"And you will have kids and live happily ever after..." Jeremy said finishing her sentence._

_"Yep," Elena smiled showing the empty space in her mouth, where her tooth had already fallen._

_**Sophia, Bulgaria - 2010**_

_"Jeremy!" Elena yelled running into her brother's arms._

_Elena had gone to Bulgaria to visit her family. She had been dating Damon for only a few weeks and she knew exactly how her family would react to the news that she was dating an American guy so she decided to only tell her brother about it._

_"You're so grown up!" Jeremy said taking her from the floor._

_"Can we go talk somewhere else?" Elena asked pointing to the street. "I really don't wanna say what I have to say in this house,"_

_"Please, don't tell me you're pregnant!"_

_"No," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not pregnant,"_

_"Oh, great,"_

_Elena and Jeremy walked to the closest café and after making their orders, they sat at a table and started talking._

_"I think I found the one..." Elena said happy._

_"Oh my God, are you really going to start with this all over again..." Jeremy said tired of girl drama. "That's what you said about your three last boyfriends,"_

_"Oh, so you're not even a little happy for your sister?"_

_"Elena, you don't know if he is the one..."_

_"I know he is, Jeremy!" Elena said. "I feel it here," She pointed to her heart. "I know he is the one... He is perfect,"_

_"Who is this guy?"_

_"Damon,"_

_"Your co-star?" Jeremy asked surprised._

_"You would believe me if I told you everything he does to me,"_

_Jeremy looked at the clock on the wall of the café and then ran his eyes back to Elena._

_"We have time," He smiled at her. "Why don't you tell me everything this Damon guy has of special and maybe you can convince your big brother that you have finally found the one," Jeremy explained and Elena started._

_**Now**_

_"Elena, Damon is the best thing that has ever happened to you..." Jeremy said. "I know, it's because of him that this whole situation between you and our father is like this but he is so good to you," He explained. "He gave you everything you've always wanted, Elena. He loves you more than anything and he wants to be with you forever... I know you feel the same way about him so stop thinking about leaving them,"_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"I know you are. Elena, mom is not alone... She has two kids, remember? I'm here to take care of her... I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her," Jeremy said. "Our father and I got into a huge fight when I found out he had been hitting on her. He ended up going to the hospital because of the punches I gave him,"_

_"He deserved,"_

_"I know," Jeremy said. "You see how much you love mom and how you want her to be okay? You are a mother, sis... Have you ever put yourself in the place of the mother?" He asked and Elena started thinking about it. "Look, Katherine may be just four years old but she understands a lot that is going on between you and Damon. She will protect you no matter what happens." He said. "Would you ever leave Damon taking Katherine with you?"_

_"Of course not... She needs her father!"_

_"See? Deep down you know you would never leave your family..." Jeremy laughed. "You just got scared with our father's threaten,"_

_"Maybe," She somewhat laughed._

_"You see, Elena? Our family sucks... It was good before, when we were kids but it is destroyed now," He said. "You shouldn't even consider the idea of choosing us over Damon and your daughter. Our father has rejected you as a Gilbert and that's nothing we can do about it," Jeremy said. "But Elena, you have your own family! You are a Salvatore now... You have a husband, a daughter and a baby on the way. This is your family!" He said making her smile. "You need to build the family we could have been," His words made Elena start crying again, remembering the bad stuff her father used to do to them._

_**Sophia, Bulgaria - 1999**_

_"Isn't daddy coming?" Elena asked her mother on the backstage._

_Elena was about to do a presentation of gymnastics with some other girls from her school and that had been her dream since she first started doing it a year before._

_"He said he won't make it, honey," Miranda explained. "His boss didn't let him leave work,"_

_"But mommy," Elena complained. "It's my first presentation... He told me he would be here,"_

_"Sweetie, he will come next time, okay?" Miranda said smiling. "I will make him come see you,"_

_"Do you promise?" Elena asked with hope in her eyes._

_"I promise," Miranda smiled._

_After the presentation, Miranda, Jeremy and Elena went back home and Grayson was drinking in the living room. Miranda got in front of her eleven year old girl and her fifteen year old boy noticing Grayson was drunk._

_"Where the hell were you?"_

_"My gymnastics presentation..." Elena whispered softly and looking down._

_"Your daughter had waited for this moment for a year and you didn't even bother going to see her," Jeremy said defending his little sister._

_"Jeremy," Miranda said trying to stop him._

_"Shut up, you idiot," Grayson screamed at his face._

_"This isn't the way to talk to your kids, Grayson!" Miranda yelled._

_"And who are you to tell me what I should and what I should not do or say?!" Grayson yelled back at her and hit her face, making her fall on the couch._

_That was the first time since Elena and Jeremy had seen their father hurt their mother and Elena started crying seeing the scene. Jeremy hugged her right away and pulled her upstairs._

_**London, England - 2005**_

_"Jeremy!" Elena complained when they walked into his hotel room._

_"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I don't want to stay in France studying,"_

_"I knew you were rebel but what are you trying to do?" Jeremy asked. "Who was the guy with you?"_

_"My boyfriend,"_

_"Your_boyfriend_?"_

_"Yeah," Elena said. "We have been seeing each other for quite some time,"_

_"Don't tell me you're not a virgin anymore..."_

_"I am," Elena smiled sarcastically. "But I don't plan on being one for too long..."_

_**A few weeks later...**_

_"You are not going to ruin our family," Grayson said pulling Elena by her arm._

_They went outside of the house and he threw her on the floor. Elena hurt her hand on the rocks but her father didn't care._

_"Your mother isn't here, Elena," Grayson yelled at her. "You can cry how much you want..."_

_"Dad, I didn't do anything!"_

_"I know you are seeing that guy from your school..."_

_"We just kiss, dad!" Elena tried to say. "I haven't slept with him, I swear!" She yelled._

_"You're ruining this family..." Grayson said. "People will lose respect when they look at me in the streets because my daughter is a rebel,"_

_"Please, let me go," Elena said when Grayson started pulling her to the house of the housekeeper._

_"Fred," Grayson knocked at his door. "Elena will spend the night here..."_

_"But sir, the second room doesn't even have a bed," Fred said looking at crying Elena._

_"Yeah, she is going to spend the night there," Grayson said throwing Elena inside the house. "Keep an eye on her until I tell you to do otherwise," He ordered. "I don't want her to leave this house. If you don't have food for two, you don't need to give anything to her." Grayson said. "If you disobey me, you pack your stuff and you're fired without getting to even see the color of my money,"_

_"Understood sir," Fred closed the door and looked at Elena._

_"Please don't hurt me," Elena begged crying when he approached her._

_"I'll help you..." Fred smiled. "Are you hungry? I have some beef with mashed potatoes," Elena nodded. "Come here, I'll give you some food,"_

_Now..._

_"Damon is the kind of father we've always wanted to have!" Jeremy said. "You found this man to be your husband... He knows how your father is and he does everything to be exactly the opposite to Katherine," He explained. "You have the family you wanted to have when we were kids... You didn't have a nice childhood but your children will have a nice one. Isn't this enough for you? To know that your kids won't have to suffer like we did? Do you think it's right for you to leave Katherine?" He asked. "She needs her mother... She wants both of her parents. Just like this baby in your belly will,"_

_"Thank you, Jeremy," Elena said drying her tears. "Thanks for saying all this stuff. I had already chosen to stay but it was great to listen to you saying all that stuff."_

_"I know it's hard for you to remember how our father treated us but you have the opportunity to give a better life to your kids... So do it!"_

_"I will... I promise you, Jeremy," Elena said smiling. "I will be happy with them,"_

_"That's what I wanted to hear." Jeremy said proud of his sister. "I will find a way to put our father in rehab or even jail, sis,"_

_"Do what you think it's right, Jeremy,"_

_"You should get some sleep, Elena," Jeremy said laughing. "It's four in the morning for you..."_

_"Yeah, it is," Elena laughed._

"Elena!" Damon said when he found Elena on the swing in the yard.

"Hey," Elena barely looked at him and just kept staring at her feet.

"This is all you're going to say?" Damon asked raising his voice.

"What do you want me to say, Damon?" Elena finally looked at him.

"How about you start telling me why you were going to leave me and our daughter?"

"Can't we just forget about it? I didn't go," Elena said.

"But you thought about going! You wrote a goodbye letter, Elena! You were going to leave us!" Damon said. "I just want to know why!"

"My father is the most horrible man in the world. He threatened my mother and my brother wanting me to go to Bulgaria!" Elena raised her voice.

"You know how dangerous he has become and you still wanted to go see him?" Damon asked shocked.

"I can't lose them, Damon,"

"But you can lose us?"

"I was going to come back!"

"When? After ten years when Katherine doesn't even remember you anymore?"

"What would you do if your mother's life was in risk?" Elena asked angry.

"You should have told me!"

"You wouldn't let me go!"

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't!" Damon said. "That man tried to kidnap Katherine! Imagine what he could do to you! Or worse, imagine what he would do to you to hurt our baby!"

"I am here, Damon!" Elena yelled at him. "If you want our baby to be safe then you better stop yelling at me..." She said sitting back on the swing. "I'm going to have a miscarriage if we continue fighting like this,"

"Daddy?" Katherine appeared on the porch rubbing her eyes.

Katherine was wearing her red pajamas, which had giraffes all over it, and Winnie the pooh slippers. She had just woken up and was walking around the house looking for at least one of her parents.

"I'm hungry," She said innocently.

"I'll be right there, honey," Damon said.

"Are you crying, daddy?"

"No, Kath," He lied. "It's just something that got in my eye," He said drying the tears from his face when Katherine turned, walking to the kitchen. "Come on, Elena, let's have breakfast," He extended his hand to her.

When Elena stood up, she hugged Damon the tightest she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there for a few seconds.

"I can't even start saying how sorry I am..." Elena said. "My mind is a mess right now,"

"You're scared." Damon said. "But let me tell you something. You are my life, my everything. You and Katherine are the most precious things I have and I would never let anything bad happen to you!" Elena smiled when he touched her face, caressing it. "Don't hide things from me anymore, Elena. Tell me because I'll do what it's best for everyone... Do you want to go to Bulgaria? We can go. The three of us. You don't need to go by yourself, leaving me and Kath behind,"

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid,"

"Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure," Elena smiled.

"What made you stay?"

"Well, I had a deep talk with my mother and my brother but I was the one to decide whether go or stay," Elena started. "I remembered about all the good times we had together. Just the two of us and then the time we had with our little girl... I realized that if I did go, I would be making the biggest mistake of my life. I would regret going and you would be mad at me at the point you wouldn't take me back. I remembered the day she was born. Everything that had happened to me that made me go into labor... You were there for me through everything. Just like I was when you found out about the leukemia. I was sick and you were there, doing nothing because you just couldn't do anything, but you still were there. You held my hand and told me everything was going to be fine," Elena cried, but some of them were happy tears. "And then, when you had the leukemia, I thought my life was over. We couldn't find someone to donate the bone marrow... I was desperate. It was the same thing, but we had switch places. I couldn't do anything but I was there with you." Elena said. "I can't live without you, Damon. No matter what happens. I just can't. I spent ten days in California with Katherine and no you and I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too," Damon smiled placing a kiss on her lips. "I think you've already realized you would be acting stupid if you left," He laughed.

"I love you," Elena smiled.

"I love you too," Damon kissed her.

"Hello?" Katherine got out in the porch again. "Isn't anyone going to make my pancakes?" She said and they couldn't help but start laughing.

This time Katherine was carrying Belle in her arms. Belle was getting bigger everyday but Katherine could still hold her in her arms.

"We are hungry," Katherine said.

"I think we better go give her breakfast before she kills us," Damon said laughing.

"Do you forgive me?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Damon said holding her hand.

They walked into the house and when they got to the kitchen, they found Katherine standing on a chair. She had pushed a chair in front of the counter and was above it. She was then in front of the cupboard. Katherine opened the cupboard and took the box of cereal, which she carefully placed on the counter. She then put one foot on the counter and holding on the cupboard, she stood on the counter.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing?" Damon ran to the counter and took her in her arms before she could fall.

"No one did my pancakes... I was looking for the cereal,"

"Gosh, Kath," Elena said. "This is dangerous!"

"Sorry," Katherine said burring her face on Damon's shoulder.

"That's okay. Just don't do that anymore... You can get really hurt," Elena said.

"Okay, mommy," Katherine smiled. "You were fighting, right?" She asked.

"What?"

"I heard you two yelling..."

"We had a fight but everything is fine now," Damon explained hugging Elena from behind, both of them smiling at their daughter.

"I don't know..." She said swinging her legs since she couldn't reach the floor on the chair she was sitting on.

"You don't know what?" They laughed.

"Mommy and daddy can't fight,"

"We are not mad at each other anymore..."

"Kiss mommy," Katherine eyes shone looking at her father.

"What?" Elena and Damon asked surprised.

"That's what they do in the movies... Kiss mommy, daddy!"

Damon turned Elena to him and gave her a lip lock. They looked at Katherine and she was looking at her with a disapproval look on her face.

"Really? You call this a kiss?"

"Why do I have the feeling that this is Caroline talking?" Damon laughed.

"Come on, Damon," Elena said. "Do what she wants..." She laughed.

Damon put both of his hands on Elena's waist and pulled her into a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss but not too heavy or hot since their four year old daughter was watching them. When they looked at her again, she was clapping her hands and smiling.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	44. Broken Arm

_**Chapter 44 – Broken Arm**_

Damon had just put Katherine in bed and was closing the window of her bedroom. He closed the curtains as well and the room was dark except for the lamp by her nightstand. Katherine was laid on her back, with her teddy bear by her side and she was covered with two blankets.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked. "I can turn on the heater if you are,"

"I'm fine," Katherine smiled at her father.

"Great," Damon smiled back at her. "Goodnight, darling" He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Damon turned off the lamp and was about to leave the room when Katherine called him.

"Daddy, what about my bedtime story?" She asked cutely.

"Oh yeah," Damon said walking back into the room. "I had forgotten about it… Let's see," He walked to the shelf with her books and tried to find one he hadn't read for her yet. "We've already finished reading Cinderella…" He said to himself. "This one is great," Damon said taking the Peter Pan book from the shelf. "Remember when mommy told you about Peter Pan?" He asked Katherine and she nodded.

"Read!" She said happy.

"I will read one chapter and then you miss are going to sleep," Damon said and she agreed.

Damon sat by the edge of the bed, looking at her, and opened the book, which was placed on his legs. Katherine was smiling at him, excited for him to start reading for her.

"Peter Pan, by J. M. Barrie," Damon started. "Chapter 1. Peter Breaks Through."

"_All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old, she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this forever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end."_ Damon read it aloud.

"_Of course they lived at 14 [their house number on their street], and until Wendy came her mother was the chief one. She was a lovely lady, with a romantic mind and such a sweet mocking mouth. Her romantic mind was like the tiny boxes, one within the other, that come from the puzzling East, however many you discover there is always one more; and her sweet mocking mouth had one kiss on it that Wendy could never get, though there it was, perfectly conspicuous in the right-hand corner"._

"_The way Mr. Darling won her was this: the many gentlemen who had been boys when she was a girl discovered simultaneously that they loved her, and they all ran to her house to propose to her except Mr. Darling, who took a cab and nipped in first, and so he got her. He got all of her, except the innermost box and the kiss. He never knew about the box, and in time he gave up trying for the kiss. Wendy thought Napoleon could have got it, but I can picture him trying, and then going off in a passion, slamming the door."_

"_Mr. Darling used to boast to Wendy that her mother not only loved him but respected him. He was one of those deep ones who know about stocks and shares. Of course no one really knows, but he quite seemed to know, and he often said stocks were up and shares were down in a way that would have made any woman respect him."_

Damon didn't stop reading, he knew Katherine hated when he stopped reading out of sudden. He looked at her hoping that she was about to fall asleep but her eyes were still open and she wanted him to continue and continue. She was loving the story.

"I should have chosen that Three Little Pigs one… You would have fallen asleep a long time ago…" Damon said laughing.

"Keep reading, daddy!" Katherine asked excited.

"Alright, alright," He laughed.

"_Mrs. Darling was married in white, and at first she kept the books perfectly, almost gleefully, as if it were a game, not so much as a Brussels sprout was missing; but by and by whole cauliflowers dropped out, and instead of them there were pictures of babies without faces. She drew them when she should have been totting up. They were Mrs. Darling's guesses."_Damon kept reading.

"_Wendy came first, then John, then Tyler. For a week or two after Wendy came it was doubtful whether they would be able to keep her, as she was another mouth to feed. Mr. Darling was frightfully proud of her, but he was very honourable, and he sat on the edge of Mrs. Darling's bed, holding her hand and calculating expenses, while she looked at him imploringly. She wanted to risk it, come what might, but that was not his way; his way was with a pencil and a piece of paper, and if she confused him with suggestions he had to begin at the beginning again."_

Damon looked at the door after hearing a noise and saw Elena holding herself by the doorframe. She had her arms crossed and she was gazing them while Damon kept reading to Katherine. Damon smiled at Elena and she just smiled back, happy with the scene she was just watching.

" "_Now don't interrupt," he would beg of her. "I have one pound seventeen here, and two and six at the office; I can cut off my coffee at the office, say ten shillings, making two nine and six, with your eighteen and three makes three nine seven, with five naught naught in my cheque-book makes eight nine seven-who is that moving?-eight nine seven, dot and carry seven-don't speak, my own-and the pound you lent to that man who came to the door-quiet, child-dot and carry child-there, you've done it!-did I say nine nine seven? yes, I said nine nine seven; the question is, can we try it for a year on nine nine seven?"_He read in the perfect and proper intonation.

Damon looked at Elena again and when he looked back at Katherine, she had fallen asleep. Damon closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to Katherine's bed. He arranged the blankets over his daughter, making sure she wouldn't throw all of them on the floor, like she used to do. Her teddy bear was perfectly positioned by her side and she was hugging him. Damon put her brown hair a little away from her face and kissed her rose cheek.

He stood up from the bed and turned off the lamp. The room was dark but with the lights of the hallway entering by the door. He walked to the door and interlaced his hand on Elena's.

"Come on," He whispered and they both walked out of Katherine's bedroom.

Damon didn't close the door, like they would always do, in case Katherine woke up at night wanting to leave the bedroom. They walked into their own bedroom and Elena jumped on the bed, already ready to sleep.

"It was so cute seeing you reading the book to her," Elena said.

"Do you think I'll have to read books for her to sleep forever?" Damon asked changing into his pajamas.

"I don't know…" Elena laughed at him. "You had the brillDamont idea to start reading bedtime's stories to her, now you have to deal with it,"

"What could I do, Elena?" Damon asked. "There was no way she could sleep… She wanted to play all night. Believe me, I would have easily let her be awake all night. She would fall asleep at some time, but you'd kill me…"

"Yes, because she can't sleep all day and play all night… She needs to live as a normal human being,"

"Okay, I'll just read to her every night until she finds a boyfriend that will read to her," Damon said lying in bed next to Elena.

"I remember you saying you don't want her to have a boyfriend until she is thirty," Elena couldn't help but laugh at him. "Are you really willing to read for her for twenty six more years?"

"You understood what I meant," He said. "Katherine can't spend the night awake but we can," Damon said getting on Elena's top, starting to kiss her.

"Get off me!" Elena yelled and ran out of the bathroom.

Damon didn't understand a single thing and just waited for her to come back to bed. She got back from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry…"

"Great, now I make you sick," Damon said.

"Damon," Elena laughed. "It's not my fault… Believe me, I really want to have sex with you," She said. "We haven't done in what?"

"Seventeen days, eight hours and twenty nine minutes," Damon continued.

"Alright, _that_'s sick," Elena said laughing.

"I just want you so bad," Damon said caressing her hair.

"Your baby is why I'm acting like this… I don't want to start something we both know it's not going to have a nice end," Elena explained. "Remember last time we tried?"

_Katherine had gone to Caroline that night. Caroline had invited Katherine to spend the weekend with her and Tyler in the city and Elena and Damon thought it would be great for everyone. Caroline could be with Katherine, which she just loved, and they could have the house just for themselves to enjoy each other._

_Elena and Damon were in their bedroom. They were on their big bed and Damon was on top of her, kissing her neck and lips. Elena's eyes were closed while she enjoyed Damon's kisses all over her. He gently began to go down with his kisses. He got to her topless breasts and kissed them._

"_Oh," Elena moaned._

_Damon kissed her between her boobs and began to place kisses down her belly until he got to her black lacy pants. He kissed her on the fabric of her panties and she moaned. Damon was wearing only his underwear by that time and he felt his member start to stiffen when he kissed Elena down there._

_Damon was laid between her legs. He spread them apart and without taking her panties off, he put the fabric a little aside and penetrated her with his index finger. He began to move his finger inside of her and Elena couldn't stop moaning and saying his name. That was for sure driving him crazy._

_Damon then added one finger inside of her and Elena started moving her hips against his fingers, trying to put them the deepest possible. However, out of sudden, Elena pulled his hand out of her._

"_Stop, now," Elena yelled._

"_Elena?" Damon asked surprised with her reaction._

_Elena sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and tried to breath deep. Damon just sat in front of her and held her hand._

"_Did I go too deep?" Damon asked softly and worried about his wife._

"_No, sorry," Elena said. "I just didn't felt so good,"_

"_Do you want to stop or do you want to continue?"_

"_Let's continue," Elena said fighting against her horrible nausea she was feeling._

_Elena turned them on the bed and got on his top. She began by kissing his lips while she was lying on his top and her legs were rubbing his. Damon was going crazy with how good Elena's kisses were and she could feel his member getting hard under her._

_Elena placed her right hand on his shaft, still wearing the underwear, and she started caressing and massaging it._

"_Oh God, this feels so good," Damon said against her lips._

_Elena was sitting on his knees, kissing all over his chest, then she touched his underwear and was about to take it off when she stopped. Damon looked at her confused, trying to tell her to continue but she just took her hand to her mouth, covering it._

_Elena jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything she had eaten for dinner._

"Well, we can try… Maybe you won't feel sick this time,"

"Damon," Elena said. "I've already thrown up five times today…"

"Exactly," Damon laughed. "I don't think you can throw up any more,"

"Please, Damon," Elena begged. "I'm finally feeling good. I don't want to move to that bathroom because that's what is going to help if I keep throwing up every second,"

"Alright, I think I'll survive," Damon said smirking.

"I know how badly you need sex, Damon…"

"No, Lena, that's okay," He said caressing her face. "I've already survived longer, remember? I had to wait quite a few months after you had Katherine,"

[…]

"Mommy, look at me!" Katherine yelled.

Caroline had just arrived at the Salvatore's house and Elena and her were drinking hot chocolate on the porch while Katherine was playing in her playground. Katherine was in the wood house, ready to slide down the slide when she looked at Elena, yelling at her mother.

"Be careful, Kath," Elena said smiling at her.

When Elena looked at Caroline to go back to their talk, Katherine decided to go down the rope, which she had never tried before. However, when she touched the rope, she felt her hands hurting a lot and ended up letting go of their rope.

"Aahhh," She screamed and when Elena looked at her, she was on the floor, not exactly moving.

"KATHERINE!" Elena put the glass of hot chocolate on the table and ran to Katherine.

"Mommy," Katherine complained sitting on the floor.

"Oh God, you're moving," Elena said relieved.

"Mommy, my hand hurts," She said showing Elena her left hand.

Elena touched her daughter's wrist and Katherine started yelling in pain.

"Elena, I think we should take her to the hospital…" Caroline said approaching them. "She might have broken it,"

"Mommy, this hurts!" Katherine started crying. "Please make it stop," She begged Elena.

"Honey, can you walk?" Elena asked helping Katherine stand up.

"Yeah," Katherine cried walking to her mother.

"Thank God… I think it's just the wrist,"

"It hurts, mommy!" Katherine screamed.

"Go take the car keys and the coats, Elena," Caroline said and Elena nodded running into the house.

When Elena got back, already dressed on her coat, she put a small blanket around Katherine since she wouldn't handle the pain of dressing in the coat. Caroline took the car keys from Elena's hands.

"I'll drive… You're too desperate to drive," Caroline smiled.

Elena entered in the back seat of the car with Katherine sitting in her legs while Caroline drove to the nearest hospital. Katherine couldn't stop screaming and crying and Elena was about to start crying too seeing all the pain her daughter was suffering.

[…]

"Well, Katherine doesn't need any surgery…" The doctor stated. "She has really broken her left wrist but she only needs the plaster," He said. "Does it still hurts, Katherine?" She nodded, her face red because of the crying.

Katherine was laid on a bed and Elena was by her side, caressing her face and being there for her. The doctor was putting the plaster on her left wrist and Katherine had calmed down because of the medicines.

"How long does she have to stay with the plaster, doctor?"

"Four weeks…" He said finishing the plaster. "As long as she takes the medicines rightly, she won't feel any pain. She can play around and do stuff she used to do. Just being careful…"

"Okay, thank you doctor," Elena smiled.

"You're ready, sweetie," The doctor said sitting Katherine on the bed. "Can I?" He asked Elena showing her a small bar of chocolate. Elena nodded smiling. "Here," The doctor handed Katherine the chocolate. "This is for kids that behave well while I'm examining them…"

"Thanks," Katherine smiled.

"I want you to wear this for the first week," The doctor took a sling and put it around Katherine's neck.

Katherine didn't know what that could be so she just looked at Elena right away with a scared look on her face. Elena laughed at her reaction and then caressed her hair.

"You need to wear this so your arm will be in the same position," Elena explained to her daughter.

"Here," He placed Katherine's arm properly on the sling and her arm stood still. "You can take it off only when you're sleeping or showering…" He explained. "At least for the first week it's better if you wear this,"

"Alright," Elena said. "Anything else?" She asked.

"No, that's all," The doctor smiled. "You can now go home, Katherine, but remember, you need to be careful when you're playing…"

"Okay," Katherine said.

Elena took Katherine in her arms and walked out of the doctor's office. Caroline was waiting for them in the waiting room. She had been trying to reach Damon but he wasn't answering his phone. Katherine had already stopped crying but she was now very tired. She had spent hours doing exams in her arm, to see if she would need or not a surgery. All the exams and medicines she had to take got her tired and she was resting her head on Elena's shoulder.

"Damon is not picking up," Caroline said. "How is she?"

"She is fine… She didn't need a surgery, thank God," Elena smiled. "She just needs the plaster and the sling,"

"How are you feeling, Kathy?" Caroline asked caressing her back.

"Better…" Katherine answered.

"Damon is so gonna kill me," Elena said worried when they were leaving the hospital.

"Elena, this is not your fault," Caroline said.

"Of course it is! I wasn't looking at her and she fell from the playground…"

"No Elena," She said. "She is just a kid… This happens. I'm pretty sure Damon will understand,"

"Well, I hope so," Elena said while they were walking to the car. "Do you want me to drive you home? I think I will stop by Damon's work… He decided to go by train this morning. He didn't really want to drive,"

"Actually, if it's not asking too much, I'd like to crash in your house today," Caroline said somewhat in a whisper afraid of Elena's reaction.

"Caroline, of course you can spend the night there… You don't even need to ask me that!" Elena laughed. "You could have just packed your bags and showed up by my door,"

"I'm not _that_ crazy,"

"We both know you are _that_ crazy, Care," Elena said and the girls laughed.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"May I ask why you don't want to sleep at your place?"

"Tyler is travelling for the week and I don't want to stay there alone…"

"You can spend the whole week there if you want," Elena smiled.

When they got to the car, Caroline opened the back door for Elena and Elena put Katherine in the seat.

"I can go back here with her," Caroline smiled and entered in the car with Katherine.

Katherine was already sleeping when they got to the place Damon had been working.

"Stay here," Elena told Caroline while leaving the car. "I'm gonna talk to Damon," Caroline nodded.

Elena found Damon as soon as she walked into the Studio. Damon was going to his dressing room to change his clothes when he saw Elena.

"Hey wifey," Damon said playfully kissing her lips.

"Hey," Elena smiled. "Are you done for today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go change,"

"Great,"

"Did you leave Katherine alone in the car?" He asked shocked.

"Of course not, Damon," Elena laughed at his crazy idea. "Caroline is there. Talking about Katherine... There is something I need to tell you,"

"Oh my God, Elena," Damon said worried. "What the hell happened?"

"First of all, she is okay! Nothing big happened to her... She is fine," Elena said. "She was playing in her playground and she ended up falling,"

"From up there?!" He asked worried.

"Yeah," Elena said. "I took her to the hospital right away and she did many exams... We're actually coming from there. We spent the whole day there. Katherine broke her left wrist," She finally said.

"Oh my God, I need to see her..."

"She fell asleep, but don't worry daddy," Elena laughed. "She is fine. It was somewhat good to her. She needs to see what happens when she does something she is not supposed to do,"

"Yeah, you're right," Damon said. "Walk with me to my dressing room? I'm gonna change and then we can go home," He asked smiling and Elena nodded.

_**One week later…**_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Katherine ran down the stairs yelling.

"Katherine! Don't run when you're going down the stairs!" Elena yelled. "I've already told you not to do that!" She said angry. "Do you want to break your other arm?"

"Look!" She said breathing heavily.

"What is this?"

"Daddy gave me!" Katherine showed Elena the small moneybag she had just gotten from Damon.

"That's nice, sweetie," Elena smiled.

"Look inside," She said and Elena opened it taking three bills of a hundred dollars from it.

"He gave me three bills!" Katherine said all happy and when Damon walked into the kitchen, she jumped into his arms, all happy.

"You could have given her three coins that she would love," Elena laughed.

"You're the best daddy in the world, daddy," Katherine said hugging him.

"I know," Damon laughed. "Mommy is taking you shopping so you need money. But don't spend all of it at once... You can buy anything you want but buy something you really want,"

"Okay, daddy," Katherine smiled.

"I'm going shopping with her and then we're going to the doctor's appointment," Elena told Damon. "You won't be working tomorrow, will you?" Elena asked.

"No," Damon smirked. "It's my birthday. At least they got me free on my birthday… They want me to work every day, God, I'm so tired of working…" Elena laughed.

[…]

"Hello?" Katherine asked knocking on the counter of the cake's shop.

The woman across the counter bent over on the balcony and saw the little girl, who still hadn't enough height to see across the counter.

"May I help you?" The woman asked her. "Where is your mommy?"

"There," Katherine pointed to Elena, who was checking the cakes. "I want a cupcake,"

"Why don't you call your mom and she will ask me?" She said a little rude.

"She told me to ask you whatever I want," Katherine said innocently but the woman didn't even care about answering her.

"Mommy," Katherine ran back to her mother and Elena looked at her. "The woman didn't want to give me the cupcake,"

"Okay, just wait a second and mommy will buy it for you," Elena smiled. "Please," Elena asked a different woman from the one Katherine had talked with. "Which one do you want, sweetie?" She asked Katherine.

"The chocolate one and the chocolate with the green thing,"

"You don't eat mint, Katherine,"

"I know," Katherine rolled her eyes, just like Damon did, and smiled. "This one is for daddy," She explained. "It's his birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Elena laughed and asked the two cupcakes to the woman.

[…]

"Doctors are boring," Katherine complained.

Elena and Katherine were in the waiting room of Elena's doctor and they were just waiting for the doctor to finish with the last patient for him to see Elena.

"Here," Elena gave Katherine her iPad. "Play whatever you want,"

"I don't want it," Katherine said with some bad attitude. "I want my cupcake,"

"Fine," Elena said and put her iPad back in her purse. "Don't play… But you're not getting the cupcake before dinner,"

"I want it now!" Katherine said.

"I'm not giving it to you, Katherine! Stop acting like this," Elena said mad.

"Daddy would have given it to me,"

"Yes, your daddy has been spoiling you a lot lately. I said no cupcake before dinner and that's it, Katherine." Elena said. "And if you don't stop talking to me like this you're not gonna get your cupcake at all,"

"Please," She asked.

"No, Katherine," Elena said and Katherine crossed her arms pouting.

"You know rolling your eyes or even pouting doesn't work with me anymore…" Elena said.

"Elena?" The receptionist called her after a few minutes. "You can go in,"

"Kath, let's go,"

"I don't want to go," Katherine kept her arms crossed and didn't even make a move she was going to leave her chair.

"You want to stay there?" Elena asked. "Okay, if someone takes you away from me, don't cry…"

Katherine thought about it a little and then ran to her mother, who was just about to walk into the doctor's room.

"Elena!" The doctor said happy to see her.

"Hey doctor,"

"This is Katherine?" He looked at the beautiful girl in a blue dress.

"Yeah," Katherine smiled at him.

"You're so big," He said. "She has already broken her arm,"

"Yeah, time flew," Elena laughed sitting at the table. "She is mad at me that I didn't give her a cupcake. I told her she has to have dinner first,"

"Your mother is right, Katherine," The doctor looked at her. "So, Elena," The doctor started. "According to your exams, you're three months pregnant..." Elena nodded. "Are you having morning sickness?"

"I am, all the time... I used to have a lot less when I was pregnant with her. And I used to have a lot," Elena laughed.

"Is it just in the morning? I remember you only had in the morning when you're pregnant with her,"

"No, I have all the time, literally,"

"Alright," He wrote it down. "Is it stopping you from working or doing something else?"

"Well, I'm not working right now, but yeah, it has stopping me from doing some stuff… I can't cook anymore because some foods are making me really sick." She explained. "And well, sex," Elena said when she noticed Katherine was distracted with the decoration of the room.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Three weeks ago…"

"I really think it will stop. This sickness probably won't go through the whole pregnancy,"

"Well, I hope so," Elena laughed. "I want to sleep with him but I'm always feeling this horrible nausea,"

"You can take this medicine before the act," He said writing down a medicine for her. "It will prevent you of feeling like throwing up,"

"Oh, that's great," Elena smiled. "Do you think we can find out the sex of the baby today?" She asked.

"Well, the baby is really small right now but we can try," The doctor smiled "Katherine," He asked her and she looked at him right away. "Do you want a brother or a sister?"

"A brother," Katherine smiled.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "I think all the girls that come here want a sister,"

"She is scared she will stop being daddy's princess," Elena laughed.

"That's a great excuse," He laughed. "I want you to dress in it," He handed her a blue hospital nightgown. "When you're dressed, lay on the bed and I'll start doing the exam," Elena nodded taking the nightgown.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	45. Protecting Who We Love

_**Chapter 45 – Protecting Who We Love**_

"Happy Birthday!" Elena jumped on the bed when she noticed Damon was awake.

"Oh no,"

"What?" Elena asked pouting.

"You know my birthday is not my favorite day of the year," Damon said laughing. "It's just another normal day of the year..."

"Well, yeah but I'd never let it pass unnoticed..."

"You promised me not to throw a party,"

"But I'm not throwing a party, you silly,"

"So, how do you explain the simple fact that you're waking me up at seven in the morning?" Damon asked. "At least on my birthday I should be able to wake up late..."

"You've just said it's just a normal day!" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright," Damon laughed too.

"Well, I was planning a special gift for you while Katherine is still sleeping..." Elena said running her hand through his chest.

"Can I guess what it is?" Damon asked and Elena nodded smiling. "I think it starts with birthday and ends with sex," He said making her laugh.

"Well, if you want," Elena said.

"If I want?" Damon asked. "Oh God, of course I want, but I need to be sure you're okay,"

"I'll tell you if I feel bad but I really doubt I will," Elena said.

"I think that can be arranged," He said getting on her top.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon looked at Elena blushing.

"Anything, honey," Elena said caressing his naked chest.

"Can we watch our show?" He asked politely.

"Vampire Diaries?" Elena laughed and he nodded. "No, you don't need to leave," Damon said when Elena was about to leave the bed to get the DVD. "The DVD is already in the DVD player," He laughed.

"Oh, great… Which season?"

"Fourth," Damon smiled turning on the DVD player.

"Why do I have the feeling that you were watching Damon and Elena making out?"

"Is there a problem?" He laughed.

"No, but you have your Elena right here… Why watch something from ten years ago?"

"I don't know," Damon said. "I love watching those scenes…"

"Just press play for whatever episode you want," Elena asked laughing. "Really? This one?"

"Why?"

"This episode is kind of sad…" Elena laughed. "I know it is the one Damon lets her go," She said. "Why do you enjoy so much being tortured?"

"Yeah, honey, I watch the dramatic scenes between those two but I love looking to the side and seeing you are here with me,"

"But I'm Elena and you're Damon… We aren't them,"

"We once were…" Damon smiled.

"Just press play," Elena laughed and they started watching episode nine of fourth season.

_Elena woke up with the sun lights getting into Damon's room. She opened her eyes and turned on the bed, looking at the sleeping vampire by her side. She didn't make any noise and just gazed Damon's face, which had the sun going right on it._

"_This would be so much more fun if we were naked," Damon whispered without opening his eyes._

"_That was your fault not mine," Elena said without getting her eyes from him._

_Damon opened his eyes and said "I was being a gentleman," He turned, lying with his back against the mattress, and looked up. "You shouldn't have stayed," Elena then did the same, and they both stayed by each other side, looking to the top of the room._

"_I know," Elena said breathing heavily._

"_Ah," Damon puffed getting out of the bed._

_Damon stood up and went straight to his chest of drawers. "I should have made you leave," Damon said. "Sent you packing," He continued while Elena stood up, sitting on the bed. "I promised, Stefan," Damon said opening the first drawer._

"_I know," Elena said._

"_You're sired to me, Elena," Damon said. "Which means everything you think you feel, might not even be real,"_

_Damon took off his black t-shirt with his vampire speed, showing a little angriness, and dressed in a long sleeved blue t-shirt, throwing the black one inside the drawer._

"_I know, Damon," Elena said. "But, it feels real," Elena said going to the edge of the bed. "And I'm not ready to let go of that," She said walking into his direction._

"_Well, I can make you," He said. "Invoke the sire bond,"_

"_So do it," Elena said._

"Damon, this is kind of boring…" Elena complained.

"I know," Damon laughed. "Maybe we are just like them,"

"Well, the difference is, we actually _are_ naked," Elena said looking at him.

Damon caressed her naked belly and then started running his hand to her bottom when Elena stopped his hand to go any further.

"Why not?" Damon asked pouting.

"First of all, the woman right here is tired," Elena said. "And by tired I mean _very_ tired," She said gazing him. "Second, Katherine can wake up at any minute,"

[…]

"Damon, come here," Elena called him from the living room.

"What?" Damon came from the kitchen shocked. "No dessert?"

"There is dessert, but I want you to come here first," Elena asked. "Kath, go get it,"

Damon walked to Elena and she made him sit on the couch. There were four boxes on the coffee table, which he thought it might be his birthday presents.

"Happy birthday to you," Katherine started singing holding Damon his cupcake.

"No, no singing," Damon laughed rolling his eyes.

"Let her sing, Damon," Elena said.

"Happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you," She sang even though she skipped a few lines from the song.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Damon said taking the chocolate and mint cupcake. "This is my favorite cupcake!"

"I know... I bought it for you," Katherine smiled.

Elena sat by Damon's side on the couch and Damon put his arm around her. She was smiling and he was happy to have both of his girls during his birthday.

"What?" Katherine asked when she noticed Elena was staring at her.

"Give daddy his presents... You said you wanted to give him and you know the order,"

"Girls, I said I didn't need any presents... You three are everything I want," Damon smiled.

"Here," Katherine handed Damon one of the boxes.

"Oh God, I loved this shirt!" Damon said looking at the beautiful light blue Ralph Lauren shirt.

"Third," Katherine said and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Remember, Kath, it's one, two and then three,"

"Oh okay," Katherine laughed at her own mistake. "Here," She handed him another box.

"This is beautiful..." Damon took the portrait from the box.

The portrait had a black frame and a glass covering the picture. The pictures was a very recent one. From that year's summer. They had been playing on the pool for the whole day. Damon and Elena were still dry though. They were sitting on the grass and Katherine was in the middle of them, with her pink bikini and her pink pool hat. She was smiling and Damon had his arm around Elena. Caroline had took the picture and it was really beautiful.

"You said you wanted a picture of us three..." Elena smiled.

"This picture is perfect,"

"I know," She laughed.

"Third one," Katherine said giving him a smaller box.

"Oh my God," Elena was looking at Damon's face when he opened the third box and he practically stopped breathing.

Damon looked inside the box and there were three baby onesies. He didn't have words to describe what he was feeling in that moment. He looked calmly at each one of the three clothes to make sure he wasn't looking wrongly or even dreaming. He was taking each one at a time and holding it in front of him. The first one he took was a blue one, the second was a red one and the last one was a white one. They were all from the New York GDamonts, Damon's favorite football team.

Damon looked at Elena and she noticed the tears on his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her the tightest he could.

"It's a boy!" Damon laughed whipping his tears.

"Yeah," Elena said crying too.

"Oh my God, this is so far the best birthday present ever!" Damon said. "Kath, come here," He said and the three hugged each other.

"I'm so happy," Elena said.

"I don't even know what to say!" Damon said still crying. "I've already have my princess here and now my prince is coming?" He said sitting Katherine on his legs, and hugging her from behind.

"You're so happy," Elena smiled at him. "That makes me happy too... Well, I had to lie yesterday when I said it still wasn't possible to see if it was a boy or a girl and believe me, it was hard to keep this little one's mouth closed," Elena said tickling Katherine.

"This is the best day of my life!" Damon stood up from the couch. "Katherine, where do you wanna go? I'm taking you wherever you want and then you, Elena, to wherever you want as well,"

"Can we go to that huge and tall building? The one that has that big and scary black monkey?" Katherine asked already dressing on her coat.

"The Empire State Building?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah!" She jumped excited.

"Mommy, help me," Katherine sat on the floor but she was still having difficulties on dressing in her boots.

"Where do you wanna go, sweetie?" Damon asked helping his wife dress on her coat.

"I don't need anything..." Elena said. "Let's make our daughter happy today. I've already been to my favorite place this morning," She said touching his shaft under his jeans.

"Woman, don't play with fire,"

"I'm dying to give you another blow job," She whispered in his ear.

"Gosh, I need it now!"

"When we come back, you'll get it," Elena smiled kissing him and they got into the car.

"Daddy, are you liking your birthday?" Katherine asked.

"I'm loving it, baby!" Damon smiled at her.

[…]

"Are you okay?" Elena went outside and found Damon sitting on the grass.

"Not really," Damon said without even looking at him.

Elena walked to him and sat on the grass, by his side.

"First of all, happy birthday," Elena smiled kissing his cheek, not his lips. "I know I've already said this a hundred times but it's your day..."

Elena knew Damon didn't really enjoy kisses on the lips when he was feeling down and she was trying to cheer him up. He used to think she would try to solve everything with her kisses.

"Here," Elena took a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Turn it," When Damon turned the paper, he saw a picture of Elena's ultrasound.

"Is this our baby boy?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

"Thanks," Damon said putting the picture on the floor.

"What is going on? I thought you'd love it,"

"Can I stay alone for a while, Lena?" Damon asked politely. "Please,"

"Yeah, sure," Elena didn't want to leave him but she did as he had asked.

Elena stopped behind the glass window and kept looking at Damon from the inside of the house. He was playing with some leafs and once in a while he took the ultrasound picture and smiled looking at it.

One hour had passed and Damon was still there, quiet, barely moving. Elena was starting to worry a lot about him and decided to go after him again. She sat by his side again and not even looking at him, she started talking.

"I have no clue why you're like this, Damon, and I'm not gonna keep asking you what is wrong. I respect you. It's okay." Elena said. "But there are some things I wanna tell you. You don't even need to say anything, just listen to me," She asked. "I love you so much, Damon. I don't know if the way I treat you is the right one. I don't think I'm a good wife... I don't know why. I just don't. I really think you could find someone better, you know? But here is the thing, you love me and I love you. That's why we are together. But every time I stop to think about us, I can see how difficult it is for us. We have ten years between us, my family hates you... Even with everything, we can make through it. Sometimes I have the feeling that I'm not making you happy. This hurts me and kills me inside... I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you some day. I can't imagine my life without you. I know things were a little bad between you and me when I thought about going to Bulgaria but here I am. By your side. Like I want to be forever," Elena said crying. "You're my prince charming..." She said. "If you ever doubt about my feelings for you, think about us. If it wasn't for you, I'd have never had Katherine or this baby. Thank you, Damon, thank you for everything." Elena smiled standing up and went back to the house.

"Your father called me," She then heard Damon's voice behind her.

"WHAT?!" Elena yelled turning to him.

"Yeah, he did,"

"What does he want now?"

"You," Damon said. "As always,"

"Listen, Damon," Elena said touching his face. "I am here now and I'll be here forever. With you. That's where I belong. Here, with you."

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"He will try to get to me in one way or another... By all means, he will do something to you or Katherine," Damon said. "He's in New York, Elena,"

"For God sake! What does he have in mind?" Elena said.

"He is sick Elena, I'm sorry but he is," Damon said. "Come here, I want to do something... It's nine o'clock already and it's getting cold here outside, Elena," He laughed holding her hand.

Damon and Elena went upstairs hand in hand and Damon stopped them in front of Katherine's room. Damon looked at Elena smiling.

"You see her?" Damon said. "You and Katherine are my reasons to live. I'm nothing without you and if I have to fight against your father so I can keep you, I'm going to do it,"

"My father is dangerous..."

"He knows where we live. He tracked your phone calls to your mother. He is coming and I don't want you near him."

"You're not gonna be alone with him!" Elena said worried. "I can't let this happen..."

"Elena, you're showing. It's just a small baby bump but you're showing already. He can't see this, you understand?" Damon said. "I want you to get into Katherine's room and lock the door. Keep her safe. I'll have a conversation with your father,"

"No, Damon," Elena begged.

"I need my three treasures safe," Damon smiled kissing her lips.

[...]

"Well well well, so that's your place," Grayson said walking into the house.

"What do you want?"

"What I should have gotten a couple of weeks ago..." He said. "My daughter," Grayson looked at the picture of Elena and Damon with Katherine, on the coffee table.

"Why do you want her so bad?" Damon asked.

"She destroyed our family... People talk bad things about us because of her,"

"So you're taking her to Bulgaria so people can see her and talk even more?" Damon asked and Grayson kept in silence. "She is not here and don't you dare getting any close of my wife,"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?"

"Look, I'm just trying to tell you nicely that you're not going to put your hands on my Elena,"

"Your Elena?" He started laughing sarcastically. "Do you think I'm stupid? Really? I know where Katherine's school is, I know what time Elena leaves to take her to school, I know which days you're working... Believe me, I could take them and you wouldn't even notice." He explained.

"The thing is, sir, you didn't catch me off guard... I'm here and I'll protect my family,"

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Let's see if this is true. How old is Katherine? Three, four? Well, she is just a kid... She would get new parents right away. I'm thinking about Australia? What do you think? Far away enough. She would love there," He said taking a picture of Katherine and Elena from the coffee table.

"Don't you dare getting anywhere close to my daughter,"

"Damon, don't try to win me... You know you can't do that," Grayson said. "I've already come here to take Katherine,"

"Did you take her? Hmm, I don't think so," Damon said angry.

"I almost did," He said. "If it wasn't for those stupid politics at her school, she would be gone for a long time now,"

_"Damon, your cellphone doesn't stop ringing," Damon's co-star walked into the scenery with Damon's phone. "I know you're busy but I really think it's important," She said sweetly. "Here, I think you should answer that,"_

_"Thanks," Damon smiled taking the cellphone from her. "Hello,"_

_"Damon? It's Molly, from Katherine's school,"_

_"Oh hi,"_

_"I know you are working but this is really important,"_

_"Did something happen to my daughter?" Damon asked worried._

_"No, Damon, don't worry," Molly laughed. "I'm just calling you because a man is here to take Katherine. He said he is Katherine's grandfather..."_

_"What's his name?" Damon asked._

_"Grayson," Molly said. "I don't understand why there is someone here actually. They leave in two hours only... The parents usually warn us when they are going to take their kids earlier," She explained. "I looked into her file and she is only allowed to leave this school with you, your wife or Caroline Accola,"_

_"Yeah, that's right," Damon said. "Molly, this man can't take her, okay?"_

_"No?"_

_"No, he can't take her," Damon said firmly. "I'm going there right now,"_

_"Are you taking her?"_

_"Yeah, but only get her from her classroom when I arrive,"_

_"Alright,"_

_[...]_

_"Hey Damon," Molly said when Damon walked into Katherine's preschool._

_"Hi Molly," He smiled. "Where is he?"_

_"He left... He said he couldn't wait you to arrive," Molly explained. "I've already called Katherine's teacher... She is getting her backpack ready to go,"_

_Katherine suddenly got out of the room and ran to him, jumping in his arms._

_"Daddy, why are you picking me up earlier?" Katherine asked handing her backpack to Damon._

_"I just thought it would be nice to spend the rest of the day with my baby girl,"_

_"I'm not a baby, daddy!" Katherine laughed._

_"Okay, with my daughter" He corrected himself._

_"Can we go eat some ice cream?"_

_"Do you promise you'll have dinner?" Damon asked. "Your mother can't even suspect I gave you ice cream before dinner..."_

_"Okay,"_

_"Katherine, I'm serious..." Damon said. "If you don't eat your dinner later I'll never take you to get ice cream again,"_

_"I promise, daddy,"_

_"Great," Damon smiled._

_**Later that night...**_

_Elena, Damon and Katherine were having dinner in the kitchen when Katherine started playing with her food. Elena had made her favorite, beef and baked potatoes but after half of her plate, Katherine couldn't eat anymore._

_Damon looked at his daughter and winked at her, remembering her of what they had agreed. However, Katherine couldn't eat anymore._

_"What did you give her?" Elena asked._

_"Nothing," Damon said._

_"Damon, she is not eating her favorite dish... I'm pretty sure you gave something to her when you picked her up at school," Elena said. "What was it? Chocolate, ice cream?"_

_"Sorry, mommy," Katherine said looking down._

_"Damon, you need to stop doing this... She will turn into a brat if you don't stop spoiling her," Elena said. "I'm serious,"_

_"She was hungry,"_

_"You should have given her something healthy and something that wouldn't take away her appetite,"_

_"She promised me she would eat her dinner,"_

_"Well, she did eat," Elena said. "But not all... What were you thinking? That she would control the size of her stomach so she would be able to eat whatever you gave her and dinner?"_

_"Don't fight..." Katherine asked them. "I'll eat," She said putting a spoon of potato in her mouth._

_"No, honey, you don't need to eat if you don't feel like doing it," Elena said taking Katherine's plate from the table. "If you keep eating you're going to be sick,"_

_"I'm sorry, mommy,"_

_"That's okay, honey," Elena said. "Go play with Belle and daddy and I will have a little talk,"_

"Get out of here," Damon ordered.

"Why should I leave without getting what I came here to take?"

"You can take me," Elena showed up at the end of the stairs. "I'm here. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him," She said walking down the stairs.

With her words, Damon felt his world falling apart. Everything he had done to her. He was trying to keep their family together and Elena just destroyed everything by wanting to leave.

"I want my daughter and my husband to be safe," Elena said approaching her father. "I'm only going if you promise me you'll not do anything to hurt them."

"I give you my word," He said taking Elena's arm.

Elena looked at Damon and saw a tear falling down his face. He was really hurt and Elena just smiled, leaving him confused.

"NYPD," Two men showed up at their door when they were leaving.

"I'm sorry," Elena said to Grayson and ran back to Damon while the two men were taking her father.

"What the hell?" Grayson asked when the men from New York Police Department took him.

Elena hugged Damon the tightest she could and then looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I may be a coward sometimes but when it comes to you and Katherine, I'm here to the very end," Elena said kissing him.

"You called the police?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "I think the police is the right one to take care of him. Not you,"

"I love you so much,"

"I'm never leaving you," Elena smiled. "I'm yours. I just hope you won't leave me either... I'm not even a Gilbert anymore,"

"You are my sweet Elena Salvatore," Damon smirked caressing her face. "We don't have to worry about anything, Lena... I have all I need right here," Damon said looking around the house. "I have my perfect and amazing wife, Elena Salvatore, my beautiful and cute daughter, Katherine Salvatore, and a small but a lot loved baby boy Salvatore on his way," He smiled caressing her belly.

"And I have my incredible Damon Salvatore as my husband," Elena said. "This baby is the second one of our family. Who would think such thing would happen, right? Let me tell you something... I'm yours and I'll be yours forever so I'm going to make something very clear to you." Elena looked deep into his eyes. "I love being your wife, I love being the mother of your daughter and I love this life you're giving me. That's why I've decided something. We're going to have the life we both want... Not the one I want or the one you want,"

"What are you talking about?" He laughed somewhat confused in her thoughts.

"I told you I'd only have two kids. Maybe even three if you were lucky," Elena said. "What I'm trying to say is. You give me everything I want so why shouldn't I give what you want?" She said caressing his hand. "You can choose, how many do you want?" She asked smiling and looking at his ocean blue eyes. "How many mini Salvatores do you want running around this house? Tell me and I'll give them to you," Elena said smiling and a happy tear fell from her eye.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	46. Three Is A Great Number

_**Chapter 46 – Three Is A Great Number**_

"I told you I'd only have two kids. Maybe even three if you were lucky," Elena said. "What I'm trying to say is. You give me everything I want so why shouldn't I give what you want?" She said caressing his hand. "You can choose, how many do you want?" She asked smiling and looking at his ocean blue eyes. "How many mini Salvatores do you want running around this house? Tell me and I'll give them to you," Elena said smiling and a happy tear fell from her eye.

"I'm not crazy, Elena," Damon laughed. "It's not like I want ten kids or something…"

"The way you talk it seems like you want more than ten," She laughed. "No, but really," Elena smiled caressing his hand. "How many kids do you want to have?"

"Well, we have Katherine, now this baby boy," He said placing his hand on her belly. "I'm thinking about one more…"

"Just three?" Elena asked surprised. "Who are you and what did you do to my husband?"

"I'm still me, Elena," Damon laughed kissing her. "My life is already perfect, honey. More kids only make it better… I'm more than happy with three,"

"Well, three is perfect for me," Elena smiled.

"Moreover, I'm getting old, Lena…"

"Damon, we both know you won't have any problem making a baby in me," Elena laughed.

"I wish I could be this stud forever,"

"You will be, at least for me," Elena smiled. "Damon, why can't you just stop with the fake smiles? I know you're happy that you may get a third kid but I also know how sad you are, Damon," Elena said. "With everything that has just happened,"

"You chose me, that's all that matters," He smiled.

"No, Damon," Elena said. "I know you're still sad. That's why we need to do something," She smiled. "Go outside and wait for me in the yard,"

"What?"

"Just do it, okay?" She asked smiling at him and he nodded. "I might take a while but just stay there," Elena smiled when he left the house, closing the glass door.

"What?!" Damon asked himself very confused. "Come on, Damon, think! You know your wife..." He said. "Oh my God! She must be dressing in her best lingerie... Maybe she wants to make up for me for all the days we spent without sex," He thought it was the only thing that could happen.

Damon had been waiting for half an hour already and he was starting to get worried. He was sitting on the grass and when he was about to go look for Elena, she showed up on the porch. Elena had a blanket around her and she seemed to be carrying a book under her arms while both of her hands were very occupied holding two mugs.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting,"

"I know what you were expecting," Elena laughed. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that police woman costume you know I have,"

"You've never used it to me,"

"Maybe one day... If you behave,"

They sat on the house of Katherine's playground and they were both with a mug of hot chocolate. Elena was laid against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. The blanket was perfectly placed above them, making them warm.

"Why do you have my book?" Damon answered when Elena opened the book in its first page.

"Kings of Leon's concert. The place where we kissed for the first time," Elena said pointing to the page. "Yeah, this is great to be the first one but what about the things we lived before that?"

"What?" He laughed confused.

"Let me tell you a story..." Elena said smiling at him.

Elena then took a box and took a lot of things from there.

"What are all of these things?"

"Some important things... Things I'm gonna keep with me forever," Elena said.

Damon looked at all the items in front of him. It had many different types of things and he didn't remember most of them.

"Why do you have the first page of the script of the first episode ever of The Vampire Diaries?"

"We met each other because of it..." Elena smiled.

"A spoon?"

"We were shooting one of the first episodes of season one. The workday had ended and you offered me a ride home. I didn't want to take it because it was you... I had started feeling some things about you and I didn't really understand what was it." Elena said. "It was raining a lot and I just couldn't go home without having a car so I said yes. When we were in the middle of the way, you stopped at that small market in the downtown and you told me to wait there,"

_"Wait here," Damon said leaving the car._

_Damon ran to the store and came back a few minutes with a shop bag in hands. He entered the car but in the back seat and Elena looked at him confused._

_"Jump here," He asked and Elena went to the backseat. "It's raining too much... We need to take the road and I don't really like driving with this storm,"_

_"That's okay," Elena smiled blushing._

_Elena didn't know what to say or how to act in front of him. He was being a real gentleman and her heartbeat was increasing at every second. She was too close to him and she didn't really know what to do in front of the man she was probably in love with._

_"I brought you this,"_

_"Ben & Jerry ice cream," Elena smiled._

_"I know it's your favorite," He rolled his eyes and Elena couldn't even breath properly anymore._

_"Yeah," She laughed shy._

_Damon opened the bowl of ice cream and handed her a plastic spoon, taking one for himself. Elena tried to get the ice cream but it was still frozen so her spoon ended up breaking._

_"It's okay," Damon said. "Use mine," He gave her the spoon he hadn't used yet._

_"But then you won't get to it,"_

_"Well, I know this is kinda personal but we could share,"_

_"The spoon?" Elena asked and her heart was probably going out by her throat._

_"It's okay if you think it's gross or disgusting,"_

_"No, we can share..." Elena tried to smile, but the truth was, she had feelings for that man and that situation wasn't making anything any easier._

"So, you kept the spoon we used that day?"

"It was the first time we shared an ice cream..."

"What about this small Statue of Liberty?" He showed her the small toy.

"You don't remember this one?" Damon shook his head, kind of in desperate for not remembering about the toy.

"I used to say I had this dream to live in New York... A few months before we started dating, you went to New York for a conference and you knew I couldn't move to there because of the show so you told me you would bring New York to me..." Elena explained. "Look," She showed Damon the Statue of Liberty, the Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State. All toys from New York City.

"Every time you went to New York, you brought me some part of the city,"

"Oh, now I remember these," He laughed. "I think I was a good friend,"

"You were more than that," She said. "You were my best friend,"

"A button?"

"You were fixing something at the roof and the stair you were using fell so you held on the brick and you ripped off all the buttons of your shirt. It was your favorite one..." Elena said. "It was your first time at my place and you were already fixing my house so I decided to fix your shirt,"

"How can I not remember this stuff?"

"Like most of people say, this is detail. Only girls notice it,"

"Okay," He laughed. "I remember this!" He said showing her a magnet from Hawaii. "We went to Hawaii together... I was trying to make a move on you but it didn't work out,"

"You what?!" Elena asked shocked.

"I was trying to make a move on you," He repeated. "But then I saw you with some random guy and I thought I was going crazy..."

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked showing her a piece of a candle.

"It's a candle..." She laughed. "The end of it, at least,"

"Why would you keep the end of a candle?"

"You really don't remember?"

_Elena walked into her house by the front door and a smell of ItalDamon food hit her right away._

_"What is this?" Elena asked confused while walking into the kitchen._

_"Hello, babe," Damon said hi with a kiss on her lips. "Are you hungry?" Elena nodded._

_"You cooked for me?"_

_"Yeah," Damon smirked. "Today is our three months anniversary," He smiled sweetly._

_[…]_

_They kissed again but this time Damon waited for the kiss to get passionate enough for him to go on. He took off her dress and looked all over her body._

_"I like what I see," She smiled._

_Damon kissed her collarbone and then started going down her body kissing her belly. He stopped when he got to her panties._

_"You're tense, relax..." Damon said. The lights were off but there were some candles on that made the room very romantic._

_Damon took off her panties and noticed she had shaved everything. She had prepared herself for that night and he didn't want her to be disappointed. They were kissing when Damon started caressing her pussy with one finger. Elena couldn't help but feel a little scared. He kept moving his finger on her clit and she started to relax on the bed. Damon put his middle finger inside of her slowly and she screamed._

"_What? Are you a virgin, Elena?" Damon asked a little shocked with her reaction._

"_No," Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's just that," She stopped feeling his finger work inside of her._

"_It's just what, Lena?"_

"_No one has ever done that with me," Elena said blushing._

"_Really?" Damon's eyes went wide and Elena nodded. "Well, that's another reason for you to relax… This will be unforgettable,"_

_Elena was feeling a little bit of pain since it had been months since the last time she had had sex. Damon caressed her and placed a kiss in her pussy making her moan. The pain was still there and she couldn't help but try to close her legs. He forced her legs open and laid between them with his head on her pussy. She tried to close her legs when he kissed there again but he pressed them open._

"_I'm guessing no one has ever done that to you either, right?" Damon laughed._

"_Well, yeah," Elena said_

"_This will be good, sweetie, I promise,"_

"_This is already good," Elena smiled when he looked up at her face._

_Damon penetrated her with two fingers and moved them fast inside of her without stopping with the kisses. She arched her back in pleasure. He moved his fingers faster and faster and started licking her entrance._

_"Oh Gosh..." She moaned pressing her body against his mouth wanting more._

_Damon added one more finger and he was moving so fast that she started screaming in pleasure._

_She was feeling the waves of pleasure inside her body and couldn't help but moan his name. Her nails were driven on the sheet under them and she would never want that to end. However, when he noticed she was almost coming, he stopped with the movements and kisses. Elena was still wearing her bra, but not for too long. When she noticed, it was already across the room. He licked her belly slowly with his eyes focused on hers._

_"Is it good?" He asked._

_"Yeaaaah," She couldn't say anything without moaning._

_From kissing her belly, he started passing his hands on his boobs, which fit perfectly in his hands. Her nipples were hard pointing to him and she had never thought, even for a second, about getting that turned on._

_Even though Elena was very turned on, she wasn't ready yet. He moved two fingers inside of her until she got to her climax and came in his hand._

"_Oh," She moaned feeling her liquid rolling down her pussy._

"_Have you ever had an orgasm, Elena?" Damon laughed._

"_Yeah, but not like this one…" She explained. "I want you, Damon," He kissed her boobs and sucked her nipples. "Fuck you,"_

_Elena pulled his head for her and kissed him passionately. Their tongues were interlaced and Elena could notice her taste on his mouth. This was some new experience to her. She had had sex with some of her ex-boyfriends but none of them had ever done that kind of sex to her. They would make out and when they noticed, they would be having sex. Nothing more than the penetration._

"_You're not hard, Damon," Elena blushed looking at his member. It was huge but she still wanted to feel that inside of her. "I might not know a lot of things but I know you need to be hard,"_

"_I'm almost there," Damon sat on the bed next to her and started jerking off._

_Damon's eyes were closed and the thought of Elena naked right next to him was making his hand work faster around his member and he was getting harder every second. Elena was a little embarrassed but she placed her hand above his and took it off his member. Damon opened his eyes right away and Elena was moving her hand up and down around his length._

"_I've watched porn movies, Damon." Elena said moving her hand faster and Damon knew exactly what she was trying to say._

_Damon had rested his back on the headboard and was just enjoying Elena's hand on his now hard member. When he less expected it, Elena licked the tip of it and then put half of it in her mouth._

"_Oh God," Damon screamed in pleasure._

_With her mouth working on his length, Elena used her hands to massage his balls, driving him crazy. He knew she wasn't a virgin but she had never done such thing to a man. He could swear she wasn't this kind of virgin if she hadn't said that before and even though she had said she had no experience, she actually had, a lot._

_Elena deep throated his member and Damon was dying with pleasure. Not only her hand job was perfect but also her blowjob was even better. Damon didn't want to cum in her mouth but it was so good it was hard for him to take her mouth out of his cock. Elena felt his drops of pre-cum and kept with only the hand job. Her hand was now sticky with his pre-cum and he felt he was going to cum a lot more._

"_Stop," He put his hand on her arm._

"_No, Damon, I know what I'm doing…"_

_Elena kept working faster and soon he started coming. Her hand was very wet and it tasted good when she put it in her mouth._

"_Enough," Damon said and threw Elena on the other side of the bed, getting on her top._

_Elena had just seen, felt and tasted how big he was and the only thing she could think was that it wouldn't fit and she started realizing that it would hurt._

_"Keep your legs open, babe," Damon took his wallet and took a condom from there. "We are lucky I always leave home prepared." He opened it carefully so he wouldn't end up tearing the condom._

_Damon placed it on the tip of his member and then slid it down. Elena tried her best to keep them open as Damon started entering her. She felt like something was rupturing inside of her and the pain was so big a tear fell from her eye. Damon kissed her with passion so she wouldn't be totally focused on the pain. Within minutes, he was all inside of her and the pain was lowering._

_Damon moved slowly until she adjusted to his size and finally started feeling the good part of the sex._

_Damon started moving faster as he saw Elena was enjoying it. Her eyes were shining and she pulled his head down into a kiss. The kiss was desperate and they were both moaning against each other's lips. Damon pulled out and then penetrated again making Elena arch her back from the bed with the amazing pleasure he was giving her._

_Their hearts were beating quickly together and for the first time, they felt like there was nothing in the world that could break them apart. They were only one now. Two hearts beating as one._

"_Oh my, this is so good!" Elena said._

_Elena turned them on the bed and stood sitting on his lap. His hard member was inside of her and as he placed his hands on her waist, she started riding him._

"_Yeah, Elena, keep going," It was good but not as good as feeling Damon moving inside of her._

_She had no practice on it so she didn't know how to move or how she should let her body on his top so she just pulled him on her top again and asked him to go faster._

_Damon came quickly and Elena felt his cum filling the condom inside of her. He pulled out to take it off but Elena was begging for more. She didn't want him to stop moving inside of her because it had turned out to be the best feeling in the world for her._

_She took his wallet and found another condom, which she slid over his member herself._

"_I haven't come yet…" Elena begged._

_This time, Damon moved as fast as he could and the noise of his bodies touching were turning her on even more. Elena was caressing her pussy to increase the pleasure but it wasn't necessary anymore once Damon started sucking on her nipple._

"_You're so tight…" Damon said cupping his other boob with his left hand._

"_Oh, uh, Damon, please don't stop. Never stop," Elena begged getting to her climax._

_They came together and Damon fell by her side pulling her into a hug._

"_This was amazing," Damon said relaxing. "You're impressing."_

"_I was right, Damon. You're the one for me…"_

"_I'm happy to know that." He kissed the top of her head. "You should rest now, Lena. We have to go back earlier tomorrow."_

_Elena lay her head on his chest and Damon kept hugging her, with one arm around her naked body and the other one had his hand interlaced with hers. Damon pulled a blanket over them and waited until Elena fell asleep. He had never thought sex could be that good. Even with all his experience. That night had been perfect. And that was just the first of many others._

"An Eiffel Tower?" He asked.

"The first time you took me to Paris... May 2011," Elena smiled. "I bought to keep it as memory but the real memory is this one," Elena showed Damon a paper with the name of the hotel on it.

"Consider this trip as a honeymoon. The first of many others. Your Damon." Damon read the paper he had written years ago. "That's sweet of you to keep it,"

"Now, you're book," Elena said putting everything back in the box and taking Damon's blue book.

"Why are we doing this, Elena?" Damon asked.

"It's our story..."

"I know, but why?"

"Just to remind you of all the good moments we have," Elena smiled.

Damon opened the book, which was on Elena's legs, and they started looking at the pictures.

"Look at this one... We were shooting that episode where Damon kidnaps Elena and takes her to Georgia,"

"He did not kidnap her. Damon saved her... If it wasn't for her that vampire in the middle of the road would have taken her," Damon said laughing.

"Anyway," Elena laughed pointing to another picture.

"There are some new pages..." Damon said. "Some you haven't seen yet,"

"Really?" Damon nodded. "Let me see,"

"Oh my God," Elena said looking at the picture of Katherine.

Katherine was still in the hospital when Damon took the picture. She was in the nursery and it was the first time he saw his baby daughter.

"I loved it," Elena smiled. "I can see you have many pictures of Katherine," She laughed.

"She is our angel... Why wouldn't i have many pictures of her?"

"When did you take this picture?" Elena asked surprised.

Katherine was sitting on the couch, playing with Damon's iPod, and she had headphones on her. She was laughing with the song that she was probably listening to.

"She was one year old," Damon laughed.

After a few minutes looking at all the pictures in Damon's books and remembering about all the good times they had spent together, as a couple or even as a family. Damon placed his hand on Elena's belly, trying to feel if his little boy would move for him.

"Damon, you know he is not moving yet," Elena laughed.

"I know," Damon said going down with his hand.

"Oh, so that's what you were trying to get,"

"Come on," Damon begged.

"Damon, we have already done it this morning,"

"So what?" Damon asked rolling his eyes. "I remember the days we used to have sex three or even four times a day,"

"When was that?" Elena asked.

"When you were pregnant with Katherine," He answered. "I really can't wait for the hormones to take over you so I can get laid all the time…"

"So, you're saying you doesn't really care about the baby. You just want my hormones on the moon so you can get how much sex you want?"

"Of course I want the baby, you silly," Damon laughed. "I'm just saying the hormones are like a bonus for me,"

"Sorry Damon, but I don't really want to have sex now," Elena said. "Just remember the sex we had in the morning and the blow job I gave you in the afternoon," She laughed.

_Damon and Elena were making out on the bed and Damon had already got rid of Elena's nightgown. He had just realized she was wearing red lacy lingerie and Damon couldn't stop staring at her boobs perfectly cupped with the red bra._

"_What?" Elena asked laughing._

"_Your boobs are bigger…" Damon smiled._

"_Part of the pregnancy, honey," She laughed._

"_Yeah, now I like it even more," Damon said throwing her bra on the floor._

_Elena didn't say anything, she wanted Damon to be happy and she wanted that birthday sex to be amazing. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow behind her. Damon cupped her boobs with his hands and then kissed her passionately._

_Damon placed kisses all over her neck until he got to her boobs. He gently kissed both of her nipples and heard a moan from her. Damon was laid on her top, between her legs since they were a perfectly opened. Elena's hand was on his hair and she was messing it, forcing him against her boobs. He took one nipple in his mouth and began to suck it._

"_Oh Damon ohh," Elena moaned._

_Damon didn't stop to answer or even look at her. He just kept sucking on her right nipple and when he decided to stop, he pushed himself against Elena, kissing her red lips. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around him._

_Damon went down her body and tore her panties, throwing both of the parts on the floor. Elena was perfectly shaved and he touched her there. Just the touch made her whole body shiver._

_"Damon..." Elena moaned._

_"Just relax..." He laughed._

_Damon spread her legs open, putting his head between them. Elena closed her eyes and was holding tight on the sheets because Damon had just started kissing her pussy and it was way too good. Damon opened her labia and kissed her there. Elena moaned pushing his head against her pussy._

_Damon licked her pussy many times and then put three fingers at once inside of her. He kept with the licking and the kissing and she was getting wet._

_"Oh my God!" Elena yelled in pleasure._

_Damon was moving his fingers faster inside of her and she was arching her back enough to make his fingers go deep into her. He knew he was liking that and her moans were still not enough for him. He let just one thing in her and pushed it hard into her._

_"Damon!" Elena yelled. "Oh Damon, I'm cumming,"_

_He started moving his finger in and out of her and Elena was already sitting on the bed because of all the pleasure he was giving her._

_"Oh ah Damon, oh my God, oh keep going," Elena screamed when he moved the fastest he could in and out of her. "Oh hun, ooh," She then came in his mouth and fingers._

_Damon couldn't wait any longer. That was way too hot and he was too horny to handle. He didn't even care if Elena wanted to give him some pleasure. Damon just took off his underwear and positioned his already hard cock at her entrance. Elena looked at him and they started gazing each other's eyes. Damon then pushed his cock into her and began to thrust in her. They moaned at every thrust and Damon was moving in and out of her pussy. Elena turned them on the bed and kept sitting on his member while she ran her fingers through his chest._

_"I've missed this," Damon moaned closing his eyes._

_"Me too," Elena said kissing his chest. "You are so good in bed..."_

_"Thanks, you are awesome too," Damon smiled._

_Elena was riding him. Damon had his eyes closed and his hands on her waist. That was amazing. His wife was sitting on his throbbing cock while she was placing kisses all over him._

_"You know I love being on top," Elena said._

_"I'm sorry Miss," Damon laughed moaning._

_It didn't take long and Elena and Damon came together. A condom wasn't necessary since they were already expecting so it was even better. Damon came inside of her and their liquids were mixed all over the sheets._

_Damon laid on his back on the mattress and then pulled Elena to lay with him. He placed her head on his chest while they started talking and Damon was caressing her long brown hair._

"Have fun," Elena said putting Damon's hand inside of her pussy.

Damon looked at her confused and she just nodded smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Damon laughed at her.

"Your fingers working inside of me," Elena moaned biting his earlobe and caressing the boner that was already forming under his jeans.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	47. Christmas' Shopping

_**Chapter 47 – Christmas' Shopping**_

Elena and Katherine were walking hand in hand through the streets of New York. Katherine wasn't wearing the sling anymore so she could hold some things with her hand that was almost perfect. Christmas would be in five days and there were still some gifts to buy. Elena wanted to travel but Damon come up with some suspicious reasons so they decided to stay home for the holiday. Katherine was already in her break from school and she was helping her mother with the Christmas shopping.

"Mommy, why do we have to wait so long for my brother?" Katherine asked looking at her mother.

"Well, honey, your brother is really small and mommy is building him in my belly," Elena tried to explain. "He has to stay in mommy's belly for nine months so he can be perfect... Mommy's body is doing everything to make sure he is safe and perfect,"

"How did I fit in your belly?" Katherine asked and Elena laughed at her.

"You were as tiny as your brother is right now..." Elena smiled. "After a baby is born, they began to grow up. People grows with time,"

"That's why you're bigger than me?" She asked in her cute voice.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "Mommy is older so I'm bigger than you,"

"How did my brother end up in your belly, mommy?" Katherine had finally asked THE question and Elena had no idea what to answer.

"Hmm, this is kind of complicated," Elena laughed. "Ask your father... I'm sure he will be able to explain it to you a lot better,"

"Okay," Katherine said. "Mommy, can we go to that store?" Katherine pointed to the FAO Schwarz toy's store.

"Sure, honey,"

As soon as they walked into the store, Katherine was amused with such perfection. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell. She had already been to that store but that was just perfect to her that every time she walked into that store, it was like the first time. Elena's cellphone started ringing and she quickly took it out of her bag to answer. Katherine wasn't holding her hand anymore because she wanted to touch everything so Elena just followed her daughter wherever she wanted to go.

"Hello," Elena answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Elena Salvatore?" A woman said.

"You are talking to her,"

"Oh, hello Elena,"

"Hi,"

"I'm calling from Tiffany & Co," She said. "I just want to warn you that the necklace you've ordered is ready and you can stop by our store to get it,"

"I'm close to the store but I can't really go right now," Elena said.

Elena looked at Katherine and she was looking at two Barbies. One of them was a veterinarDamon and the other one was a nurse. She was holding a baby and there was also a small crib coming with the dolls. Elena couldn't speak so she showed Katherine one finger and Katherine understood she could choose one of the Barbies. She chose the nurse one and gave the box to her mother to hold, while she went to another shelf of toys.

"You can stop by at any time," The woman said politely.

"Thank you," Elena said. "I'm going today for sure," She said and hang up.

"My doll needs clothes, mommy," Katherine said pulling Elena into the part of doll's clothes.

"Daddy gave you money, honey," Elena smiled. "Choose a few clothes and you can afford them,"

"Alright," Katherine said showing the clothes to her mother.

"Kath," Elena called her. "Mommy will give you only the Barbie," She said and Katherine made a sad face. "If you want more toys, tell me and mommy will write them down on your letter so you can send to Santa," Elena smiled. "He can give them to you,"

"Really?" Katherine's eyes shone. "Is Santa this nice?"

"Yeah, he is," Elena smiled. "A lot like your father in that department," She whispered to herself.

"Mommy, can I get one of these?" Katherine asked showing Elena some rollers.

"You're four, Katherine," Elena laughed. "Choose something for your age,"

"What about this?" Katherine showed Elena a box with plastic plates and cups.

Katherine loved to play with kitchen stuff so Damon and Elena used to give her a lot of things like that so she could play.

"And this one too!" She showed Elena a toys' dish washing machine.

"Alright," Elena said taking pictures of what she wanted.

"Mom, I want to go back to the Barbies…" Katherine asked.

"Okay, honey, whatever you want," Elena smiled.

Elena took Katherine's hand and going down the stairs they went to the Barbie's section. There were many kids over there and the shelf of Barbie's was almost empty. It was really close to Christmas and everyone seemed to be buying their presents at that time.

"Kath, come here," Elena took Katherine in her arms and walked to the shelf. "Choose the ones you want,"

"Oh sorry," Damon showed up behind them and kissed Elena on the lips and Katherine on her forehead. "I'm late, I know, but the crowd in this store doesn't help at all,"

"That's okay, Damon," Elena laughed.

"Mommy, here," Katherine said putting two boxes on Elena for her to take.

"You hold this," Elena said giving the two boxes to Damon.

Katherine had chosen the Bride Barbie and the Groom Ken. Damon laughed at her chose but put the two boxes in the shop basket he was carrying.

"Mommy, look!" Katherine showed Elena the Barbie dressed as the Statue of Liberty, "Barbie is that huge green statue daddy took us to see," Elena laughed at her explanation. "Can I have this one too?" She begged pouting and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you can," Elena laughed.

Elena wanted to say no but she saw how happy Katherine had gotten when they set their feet inside the toy's store. Katherine was amused and she wanted to play with everything. There were toddlers, kids and even teens running around the store, playing or even running to get their Christmas presents before the other.

Elena remembered the time when she was Katherine's age. Her family wasn't rich yet so she couldn't get everything she wanted and her father didn't even let her have anything. She kept that thought in mind. That was the first Christmas Katherine was actually understanding the spirit of the holiday. She had understood that it was a date when she could ask presents and then Santa would bring to her on the 25th of December.

Seeing how happy her daughter was, Elena realized it was impossible to say no to her. She was so innocent and she just wanted her collection of Barbies to be even bigger. The dolls weren't even that expensive and they had money so why not? A few days ago, Elena and Damon had had a conversation about how many things they would buy Katherine for Christmas.

"_Elena, I know you think this is spoiling her but I really think we should give her more than we usually do," Damon said._

"_Damon, we already give her a lot…" Elena said. "We give her presents every day,"_

"_Honey, you are carrying a baby and Katherine understands that pretty well. She doesn't really say it but she is jealous. I've seen it and I know you've noticed it too…" Damon explained. "We have to assure her that having another baby won't make any changes on the way we treat her. I think we kind of need to be even better for her now so she won't freak out when this baby is born," He said. "I know she asks too much but it will be good. This is our last Christmas having just one kid… Don't you think we should make it unforgettable for her and even for us?"_

"_Yeah, you have a nice point,"_

"_Thanks," Damon smiled. "She loves Barbie's, Elena… They aren't expensive," He said. "You know, one day, she will be just like her mother and she will come to me asking for some Prada or Chanel stuff that costs something like a hundred Barbies… Well, we have the money so maybe we can even give that stuff to her," He continued. "I don't see the problem on giving her many dolls,"_

"_That's okay, Damon," Elena smiled. "We can take her to a store and she can choose whatever she wants,"_

"_You won't regret it, I promise," Damon smiled placing a kiss on hers._

"Sweetie, what do you think about this one?"

Damon showed her a box that contained a Barbie and a Ken. They were dressed with winter clothes and they were both ready to snowboard.

"That's cool," Katherine said smiling. "Can I have this one too?" She asked her father.

Katherine was very smart for her age. She knew exactly what she had to do to get things from her mother and how to get things from her father. With Elena, she would have to beg and pout and even roll her eyes and Elena would always give in to her. With Damon, things were a lot easier. Even four years after his dream to have a girl had come true he still did everything to her like it was her first day alive in this crazy world. He would give everything to her afraid that not giving something to her would make her hate him. With Damon, she didn't have to do any effort. She could just ask and he would give it to her.

"Sweetie, Santa told me you were a very nice girl this year so you deserve as many presents as he wants to give you. He just wants you to choose them," Damon said to Katherine. "He will ask his elves to make them specially for you and then he will bring them to our place when you're sleeping,"

"Really?" Katherine's eyes shone.

"Yeah," Damon looked at Elena and she was smiling. "When you're sleeping, he will park his sledge on the yard, with his reindeers and he will place all the presents under our Christmas tree…"

"When will he do it?"

"On Christmas Eve," Damon told her. "Every Christmas Eve, Santa will stop by everyone's house to deliver their presents. Of course, he only gives presents to those that were nice during the year…"

"Was I nice, daddy?" Katherine sudden got sad thinking there might be a possibility she wouldn't get any present that year.

"Yes, you were," Damon smiled. "I'm pretty sure he will give you your presents,"

"All of them?" Katherine got happy again.

"Yes," Damon laughed.

"Oh, Santa seems to be the best person ever!" Katherine said.

Elena started laughing when Damon got sad with his words.

"Should I tell her there is no Santa and I'm the one buying all her presents?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

"Damon, stop," Elena couldn't stop laughing. "Just because you want to be the best person ever to her, don't ruin the spirit of Christmas to your daughter!"

"Alright," He puffed.

"Okay," Katherine said walking for herself now. "I want this one," She gave Elena a Barbie with a beautiful long red dress. "She looks like you in that picture you have in the hallway, mommy," Katherine said mentioning the picture of Elena and Damon at the Emmy Awards years before, where Damon was wearing a smoking and Elena was ready the long red dress.

"Look honey," Elena showed Katherine an ice skater Barbie.

"Now who is the one buying all the Barbies to her?" Damon laughed talking to Elena.

They ended up choosing a few more Barbies. They got the ice skater Barbie, one that came with some pets and a cheerleader Barbie as well. They were walking out the Barbie's section when Katherine found the houses for the dolls.

"Oh my God!" She said pointing to one of the houses.

Katherine went straight to the biggest one. It was Barbie's Malibu house. It was beautiful, pink and big and it got Katherine's attention right away.

"Please…" Katherine begged looking at both of her parents at the same time.

"I think Santa can give you one more," Elena smiled taking the big box.

"Can I get this one too?" She pointed to Barbie's town house.

"No, that's too much," Damon said.

Both Katherine and Elena looked at Damon surprised. Damon had finally said no to her.

"You still have a few days so daddy and mommy can see your behavior," Damon explained. "If you continue to be this polite and nice girl, you can get this house for your birthday,"

"Yay!" Katherine jumped on his arms.

"I knew you would end up giving it to her sooner or later…" Elena laughed. "I'm still waiting for the day you will tell her no,"

"Maybe when she introduces me her boyfriend I will tell her no," Damon laughed playing with Elena.

"I know this store is crowded but isn't it good to see how kids get happy when they are in a toy's store buying their Christmas presents?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it is," Damon said looking at Katherine.

Katherine wasn't running around anymore because she had realized she had already asked too many things for Christmas. She was quiet, standing by Elena's side and holding her mother's hand.

"Kath, they have a big pDamono on the second floor," Elena said looking at Katherine. "Do you want to play there?"

"Yes, mommy!" Katherine said all happy.

"Okay, I'll be with her upstairs. Buy all her stuff…" Elena whispered in his ear. "She can't see you are buying her stuff. Santa is real for her," She said. "You were lucky when you said Santa would come when she is asleep," Elena said. "Now you don't have to dress as Santa,"

"I didn't find the costume!" Damon whispered back at her. "I searched for it in every costume's store in New York _and_ New Jersey! They had ran out!"

"You should have gone search for her earlier, but that's fine… Next year you will dress as Santa for both of our kids," Elena smiled, she knew Damon didn't want to dress like Santa. "I know you will make this effort to see a smile on both of them faces,"

"I can dress on that stupid costume but I want you to wear that police woman costume you have," Damon whispered biting her earlobe.

"We can talk about this later," Elena grabbed Katherine's hand and they went upstairs to play in the big pDamono.

[…]

"Snow!" Katherine said when they walked out of the store and she noticed it was snowing.

Elena pulled the hoodie from Katherine's coat and placed it on her head. She was already wearing a cap but they didn't want her to get a cold or something. Damon had already put all the shop bags from the toy's store in the trunk of their car so Katherine wouldn't find out they had bought the presents for her so they weren't carrying anything.

Damon took Katherine in his arms and put her sitting on his shoulders. Each of her legs were falling in front of his chest and she was sitting behind his head.

"Damon, be careful," Elena said worried.

"Don't worry,Elena," Damon smiled. "She loves it."

Katherine held firmly on her father while Damon was holding both of her legs. Katherine was happy and while she held Damon with one hand, she tried to catch the snowflakes that were falling with her other hand.

"Kath, don't let go of your father," Elena said.

They stopped by at Tiffany & Co. and Elena took the jewelry she had ordered a few days before. The snow was getting worse so they went straight to their car. Katherine looked outside the window of the back seat and saw the snow falling.

"I stopped by at the children's hospital this afternoon," Damon looked at Elena starting the car. "I made a money donation and gave them some toys..."

"How much?" Elena asked.

"A thousand..." Damon said and Elena smiled. "I would give more but I used part of the money to buy some toys," He explained. "I think every kid should get at least one Christmas present on Christmas,"

"You are perfect, Damon," Elena smiled kissing him.

"I made the donation in the name of me and you," Damon said.

"I'm happy that you did that," Elena said. "It's a beautiful act,"

When they got home, Elena took Katherine upstairs and Damon took all the presents to the Games' room since Katherine would never go there. Elena walked into Katherine's room with her daughter and finished taking off Katherine's clothes.

"Mommy, can I use your bath tub?" Katherine asked when she was just in her panties.

"Yeah, honey, you can," Elena laughed. "Which pajamas do you want to wear this night?" She asked opening Katherine's drawer of pajamas.

"This one," Katherine took the Hello Kitty pajamas from the drawer. "And this," She then took the Garfield slippers from the wardrobe.

"You'll be so cute in these," Elena smiled taking Katherine in her arm.

When the bathtub was perfectly filled with water, Elena wrapped Katherine's wrist plaster with a plastic bag and placed her daughter inside the water.

"Yup!" Katherine said happily playing with all the plastic and rubber animals Elena had put in the water for her to play.

"Alright, so your plan is to get mommy wet too," Elena laughed when Katherine started spitting water at her mother.

"Hey daddy," Katherine smiled at Damon when he walked into the master bathroom.

"Hey sweetie," Damon smiled back at her naturally.

"Mommy, daddy, look what I can do," Katherine said and they both stared at her.

Then, Katherine put her head into the water, staying under there for two second and when she pulled back, she rubbed her eyes, getting them dry, and looked at them.

"Awww," Damon said clenching by the bathtub.

"I learned this in swimming class," Katherine smiled at them.

"You were perfect, honey!" Elena smiled kissing her forehead.

After the bath, Elena dressed Katherine in the pajamas and the slippers she had chosen earlier and then went downstairs. They were all hungry and they hadn't planned anything for dinner so Damon was doing macaroni and cheese since it was the fastest thing he could cook.

"Damon, please, tell me what you're planning for Christmas!" Elena begged when they were all sitting at the table having dinner.

"No, it's a surprise," He said.

"You're so mean!" Elena said and Katherine laughed. "Does she know?" Elena asked shocked.

"No," Damon laughed. "Kids don't keep secrets... If I tell her you will give her a Care and she will tell you all my plans." He said. "And I don't want this to happen,"

"Ugh,"

"Katherine, it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed," Damon said when Katherine finished eating.

"Can I watch a movie first?"

"Come on," Elena said holding Katherine's hand.

In Katherine's bathroom, Elena brushed Katherine's teeth and when she was ready to bed, she placed Katherine under the blankets. She had already turned on the heater and Katherine was perfectly warm.

"Which movie do you want to watch, sweetie?"

"Beauty and the Beast, mommy," Katherine asked for her favorite movie.

"Okay," Elena placed the DVD Katherine had asked in the DVD player and turned it on. "Mommy will be in my bedroom with daddy," Elena smiled placing a kiss on Katherine's forehead. "I will come back here when the movie ends to turn it off," She explained and Katherine nodded looking at the screen of the television.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked Damon walking into their room.

"Looking for your police woman costume," Damon answered.

"Damon, I'm not wearing that tonight," Elena laughed.

"Come on," Damon begged wrapping his arms around her. "I want you so bad,"

"I'm not gonna play sex games with you tonight, Damon," Elena explained. "I don't want Katherine to hear it,"

"Now you're being mean," Damon said.

"Give me your hand," Elena asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

Elena then took his hand and placed it on her belly, underneath her t-shirt. Damon looked at her and they both smile at each other. Their baby boy was starting to kick inside Elena's belly.

"I love this feeling," Elena laughed.

"Oh my God," Damon said happy. "I can't feel that much but it is still amazing,"

"Alright, alright," Elena said. "I can see how happy you are that your baby boy is kicking and I just can't get over this silly happy smile on your face. So, wait some minutes and I'll prepare myself to you,"

"Are you going to dress in the police woman outfit?" His eyes shone.

"No, but I've bought something a few days ago… I think you're gonna like it way more than that stupid costume," Elena smiled sensually at him and kissed him before walking to the closet.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	48. Brat

_**Chapter 48 - Brat**_

When Elena came back to the room, she leaned her body on the doorframe and cleared her throat for Damon to pay attention at her. Elena was wearing a lacy black bra, which was somewhat small to her so her boobs seemed bigger. Her panties were made of the same fabric and it had a garter belt, linking the panties to the sexy black pantyhose. She was wearing really high black high heels and a red lipstick on her lips.

"Holy mother of God!" Damon said with his jaw on the floor.

"Hi," Elena smiled sensually at him and walked to the bed.

When Elena got in front of him, she placed her finger tip on the bottom of his chin and closed his mouth.

"Stop drooling," She said. "You wanna touch me?" Elena took her hand and placed it on her boob. "Feel me," She said.

"Elena, are you trying to kill me or something?"

"I want you to be nice," Elena said taking his shirt off.

"God, I will be," He said touching her boobs.

Elena placed his hands back on her boobs and she didn't want him to take them from there. She then opened the flat of his jeans and took it off. Damon wasn't hard yet but he was starting to get enough.

"Lay on the bed," Elena ordered.

"Done," He said. "What are you doing?" Damon looked at her shocked when he noticed she was holding two fluffy handcuffs.

"Locking you up," Elena said and locked both of his hands on the bed.

"Elena!"

"Are you gonna behave?" Elena asked. "Or should I put something on your mouth so you will shut up?" She asked.

"I'll behave," He said.

"Great," Elena smiled and left the bed.

"Please," Damon begged.

"Please what?" She asked.

"Let me touch you," Damon asked.

"Oh, you want to touch this goddess? Hm, that will not be possible right now," Elena said. "But maybe I can give you a preview of what you will get later," She said and then started rubbing her wet pussy against him.

"Elena, I need you," Damon said. "Look at me," He said peeping at his hard cock.

"I'm in charge, Damon," Elena said.

Elena sat by his side on the bed and touched his shaft. Damon shivered under her and Elena felt his cock getting harder. It was still under his underwear but she could already feel it and the fabric was a little bit wet because of his pre cum.

"You're going to kill me,"

Elena eased down on him and removed his underwear. His member stood hard pointing to her and Elena smiled in satisfaction. She took his cock in her hand and started stroking it. The strokes were slow but sensual. It was still driving him crazy. Damon had his eyes closed and since he couldn't touch his wife, he let his hands where Elena had put them. He couldn't stop moaning and the moans increased when Elena began to place kisses all over his hard cock.

Elena had been blowing him for a few minutes and he felt his first wave of orgasm coming.

"Elena!" Damon screamed. "I'm cumming," He then whispered.

Elena stopped with the hand movements and focused on the blow job. She was doing it slowly. There was no reason why they should rush. That was their moment.

Damon tried to warn Elena he was coming but she didn't care and didn't take her mouth off him. He came in her mouth and Elena swallowed it wall with pleasure and looking at him. Her brown doe eyes focused on his ocean blue ones.

Elena then started teasing him. She took his cock and started rubbing it against her pussy. Damon started moving his hip trying to penetrate her but she just kept rubbing him against her wet pussy.

Elena pushed her panties a little aside and started rubbing her labia with his cock. Damon was moaning a lot and he started coming again.

"Put it inside," He ordered when Elena teased him again.

"Who is in charge?"

"You,"

"Good," Elena said. "This is what I want,"

"Oh God, that was amazing," Damon said when she stopped.

"I know," Elena smiled at him.

"When do you plan on setting me free?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"That can be now," She smirked and unlocked the two hand cuffs.

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked when he noticed she didn't have a really good face.

Elena was already sitting on the mattress, breathing deeply and trying to concentrate. The sickness was taking all her body and she was fighting hard against it. She looked up at the ceiling so she wouldn't throw up. Damon came from behind her and kneeled on the bed. He hugged her from behind and caressed her arms and shoulders.

"Sweetie," Damon said. "Tell me. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm," She tried. "I'm gonna," Elena said taking her hand to her mouth.

"What, Elena?" Damon yelled running.

Elena then ran out of the room, walking into their bathroom and threw herself on the floor, in front of the toilet and opened it, throwing up.

"I hate myself so much!" Elena punched the toilet when she heard Damon walking into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, that's okay," Damon smiled caressing her back.

"No, Damon," Elena said. "That's not okay," She said. "I want to please you and that's not happening because every time we try something, I throw up!"

"This is normal..." Damon said. "This happened when you were carrying Katherine. We had to wait a few weeks so the sickness would stop,"

"I'm worried," Elena said. "What if you want a whore?"

"Oh my God, Elena!" Damon laughed. "I'd never sleep with somebody else!"

"Well, maybe you've already thought about it,"

"No, I didn't," Damon laughed.

"Can we try again?" Elena asked. "No foreplay, just sex,"

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I don't think there is anything left in my stomach," She said brushing her teeth for the third time now.

"I'll be waiting for you in our bed," Damon smiled leaving the bathroom.

When Elena got back to the room, she was already naked and she just jumped into bed with him. He hugged her, with her body above his, and kissed her passionately. Turning them on bed, he placed the tip of his member at her entrance while they were still kissing. With no force he pushed into her and started moving inside of her.

"Oh nice," Elena smiled against his lips.

"Can I go further?" He said.

Damon had his hand on his member and he was pushing into her inch by inch. It wasn't even half of it in and he kept going.

"Yeah, yeah," Elena said.

Damon penetrated her and already began to thrust inside of her. Elena was moaning and she tried to forget about the sickness so it wouldn't come back. He was moving in her and that was hot. They were kissing and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I love you," Damon whispered to her.

"I love you more," She smiled pulling him into another kiss.

[…]

"I want that game!" Katherine stamped her foot on the floor crossing her arm.

"Katherine, I've already said no!" Elena kept the posture of a good mother.

"But I want!"

"I don't care!" Elena said. "You get too many things... You have a lot of toys,"

"I don't have this board game,"

"But you do have many board games... Most of them you have not even opened the box!"

"Yeah, because I don't have anyone to play with me,"

"So why do you want another one?"

"This one is cooler!"

"Katherine no," Elena said. "I really don't like the way you've been acting lately..." She said. "I don't my daughter to be a brat. I've already said no and I keep with the no,"

"Ugh," She stamped her foot again.

"Daddy will give it to me,"

"What?" Damon walked into the living room and Katherine started crying.

Elena noticed it was a fake one, just to put Damon against her and give her the toy. However, Katherine wasn't understanding the difference between the right and the wrong stuff. Elena looked at Damon and he understood what she was trying to say right away.

"Yes, Katherine, your mother is right," Damon said firmly. "You already have a lot of toys,"

"But I want that!" Katherine yelled.

"Stop!" Damon said angry. "You will not yell at your father or your mother, is that understood?"

"Yeah," Katherine said looking at the floor.

"Great," Damon said. "I did wrong when I decided to give you everything you wanted. You will not get this game. You have toys you haven't even opened yet. You're gonna play with them,"

"But daddy," Katherine begged.

"No, Katherine," Damon said. "This is the final answer. No. Period." He said. "Now, go apologize to your mother for yelling at her,"

"No," Katherine said mad and leaving the room.

"KATHERINE!" Damon yelled. "You're gonna come back here and apologize!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry!" Katherine yelled with attitude.

"Katherine, are you really going to show this behavior?" Damon asked. "Go to your mother and apologize properly,"

"I'm sorry mommy," Katherine said walking to Elena.

"You need to stop with this, Katherine. You will not get everything you want all the time,"

"I'm sorry..." She said again. "I'm hungry,"

"Dinner is ready,"

They walked into the kitchen and Katherine started rejecting the food.

"Eww," She said. "I don't want vegetables,"

Elena put her hand on her head, trying to stay calm because of the baby she was carrying but Katherine was going too far.

"You're gonna eat this," Elena said. "It's healthy,"

"It's eww,"

"Katherine, I thought you were hungry," Damon said.

"I am but I want good food," Katherine said pushing her plate away from her. "I want fries,"

"You're eating what we have for dinner," Elena said.

"No, I'm not!" Katherine left the chair and went to the fridge.

"KATHERINE GRACE SALVATORE!" Elena yelled and even Damon got a little scared.

Katherine stopped right away and looked at Elena scared.

"Go to your room now!" Elena ordered. "If you don't want to eat your dinner then don't! Go to your room and stay there! I don't want you turning on the TV either and I'm taking your phone. You won't play with it for two weeks," Elena said.

"Daddy," Katherine cried walking out of the kitchen.

"She is right. Go to your room and stay there until I tell you to go out,"

"Are you happy?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Katherine begged crying.

"I know you are," Elena pointed to the stairs. "Your room. Now!"

Katherine looked at the stairs ad walked to them slowly, hoping that her parents would change their minds but she wasn't any lucky. They were being strict with her and that was the right thing to do. She was getting too spoiled. However, she was really hungry. Her stomach hurt and she was not feeling so good. She just walked up the stairs and walking into her room, she threw herself on the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"Lena," Damon hugged her from behind, trying to calm his wife down.

"I hate having to fight with her,"

"I know but this is the right thing to do,"

"Yeah, but it's so hard..."

"I know," Damon said. "She needs to learn it though. I'll take her dinner up there because she hasn't eat in quite some time," He said taking her plate. "Be right back,"

"Katherine," Damon said walking into the room with her food.

"Daddy, I'm sorry..." Katherine was still crying.

"You are grounded, Katherine. No phone and no TV for two weeks. You need to learn not to do what is wrong..."

"It's Christmas, daddy," Katherine couldn't stop crying. "Santa will not bring me my presents anymore,"

"You should have thought about that when you decided to confront me and your mother..." Damon said. "We don't get everything we want in life, Katherine,"

"I don't want that game anymore..." She said. "Please, tell Santa to come,"

"I'm sorry, Katherine," Damon said. "This is how it has to be," He said. "Come here and eat," He showed her the plate with beef and vegetables. "I really think you should eat just so you can get some credits with your mother... She is really sad with you,"

"Eat for me," Katherine asked.

"I don't eat this, Katherine,"

"I don't eat it either,"

"But I'm already a grown up. When I was your age, my mom used to give me and my brother this stuff... Kids need to eat it because it helps on your growing. Do you want to stay small for your whole life?" Katherine shook her head. "So you have to eat it," Damon said.

"Okay," Katherine said approaching Damon.

"Honey, there are kids that doesn't even have one toy..." Damon explained. "They don't have money to afford a toy so they have to play with what they already have. They enjoy the things they already have because that's all they have. I won't give you something just because you're tired of some toy. You need to play with all of them until they are all done with playing,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, daddy," Katherine said opening her mouth so Damon could give her dinner.

"You don't need to sleep right now," Damon said standing up with the empty place. "Give me your phone." Katherine gave Damon the phone and he took the battery from her TV's remote control. Katherine's TV was on the wall and it had a height where Katherine couldn't reach it so she wouldn't have a way to turn it on.

"She ate everything," Damon said showing Elena the empty place. "She is now crying and scared that Santa won't come here anymore," Damon said. "Do you think we should keep the presents instead of giving her?"

"No, we will give it to her but it's better if she keeps scared... Then she will understand sooner that what she did is wrong,"

Katherine woke up earlier in the next morning and the first thing she did was walk to the kitchen. Belle was eating her dog food and Katherine placed a kiss on the top of her dog's head.

"Hmm," Katherine said taking a small chair.

Katherine had a small table with small chairs in the living room so she could throw her famous tea parties. She placed the small chair in front of the kitchen counter and walked to the fridge.

"Milk," She said taking the bottle of milk from the fridge.

The bottle was made of glass and it was kind of heavy for her so she did some effort. Katherine then stood up on the small chair and placed the bottle of milk on the counter.

"I need cereal," She pushed her chair to the cupboard and took two boxes of different cereals. "Great," She was about to put them on the counter when part of one fell on the floor.

Half of the colorful circled cereal was on the floor and Belle ran to them to eat some. Katherine tried to clean it but she ended up dropping the water she was drinking, making a mess.

"Eggs," She said trying to reach the eggs. "Come on," She extended her arms the highest she could and she was already on her tip toes.

If she had though the mess couldn't get any worse, it did. She ended up dropping four eggs. Three on the floor and one on her pajamas t-shirt.

"Ewww!" She yelled at herself.

When she was walking through the kitchen, she stepped on the cereal with water and ended up falling on the floor.

"Ouch," She said caressing her now hurt butt.

A few minutes later, Damon and Elena walked down the stairs hand in hand and almost passed out when they saw the mess that their kitchen was.

"KATHERINE!" They yelled at the same time.

"What?" She ran back to the kitchen.

When they looked at her, she was all dirty with egg and flour and she was holding a broom in the hand she wasn't wearing plaster. The other hand was holding a bunch of cleaning clothes. She looked at them with a sorry look in her eyes.

"I was going to make you two breakfast but it all went wrong," Katherine sat on the floor sad.

"Honey," Elena approached her daughter. "Why were you trying to make breakfast?"

"Because you're mad at me..." She answered. "I thought this would make you happy,"

"Aww," Elena said. "Kath, mommy hates giving you scolds but yesterday you were wrong,"

"I know mommy, and I'm sorry,"

"Go with daddy upstairs. Take a bath to get rid of this terrible smell of eggs and dress on clean clothes," She said taking the broom and the clothes from her hands. "Mommy will clean this up,"

"No, mommy, I want to help," Katherine insisted.

"Come on, Elena, she is just trying to make it up to you," Damon said.

"Look at you," Elena said. "You're already giving in to her,"

"No, I'm not, Elena," Damon said raising his voice. "Don't make it all my fault because we both know this is both of us' fault... I spoil her but you do it too," He said. "Alright, things need to change a little but don't be mad at her," Damon explained. "She knows that what she did is wrong... She wouldn't have woken up and come straight to the kitchen to make us breakfast. She is trying to make you proud of her again, Lena,"

"I love you mommy," Katherine said about to cry. "Don't be mad, please,"

"Why do I have the feeling she is only going to be this nice until Christmas?" Elena asked. "She is probably being nice just so Santa will come here,"

"Maybe it is, Elena," Damon said. "But she knows the consequences now... She can't watch TV and she doesn't have her phone,"

"Obicham te, mama," Katherine said touching Elena's hand.

"Oh my God," Elena had happy tears in her eyes. "What was that? I've never spoken BulgarDamon with you,"

"Well, I don't understand ninety-nine percent of what you say but I'm pretty sure this is I love you," Damon explained. "See? I can teach her good things too,"

"I az te obicham," Elena said kissing Katherine's forehead.

Katherine turned her head to Damon, with a confuse look on her face, he laughed at het for a bit before walking a step closer to her.

"What did mommy say?" She asked Damon desperate for not knowing what her mother was saying.

"She said she loves you too, honey," Damon smiled.

"Oh," Katherine smiled at her mother and hugged Elena tightly.

"Kath, just sit at the counter with mommy and eat breakfast..." Damon said. "Daddy will clean this up,"

"Why is that?" Elena asked laughing.

"You're pregnant,"

"So what?" Elena asked. "I'm not invalid,"

"I know but I don't want you cleaning the floor..." Damon smiled placing a kiss on Elena's forehead. "I can clean it, don't worry,"

"Mommy, daddy said that there are kids who doesn't get toys for Christmas," Katherine said eating her cereal.

"Yeah, honey, unfortunately..." Elena said putting the milk in Katherine's cereal bowl.

"Look," She jumped off the chair and pulled a big shop bag.

Katherine was doing some effort and the noises she was doing proved Damon and Elena that whatever was in the bag, was heavy. Elena laughed and Katherine stopped right in front of her mother.

"These are the toys I don't play anymore. I don't want them but I want to give them to the kids..."

"Alright," Elena said and looked at Damon. "We can go give them to the children this afternoon,"

"Yay!" Katherine said sitting back on her chair. "Do you think Santa will come now?"

"Well, I don't know. He is watching you all the time... He knows if you behave like you did yesterday or if you behave properly like you're doing today..." Elena explained. "He is just trying to find a way for kids to obey their parents... I mean, you can't be mean just because Christmas is over,"

"I promise I'll be nice, mommy," Katherine said. "Just tell Santa to come," She begged. "I've already empty part of my closet... I can get new toys,"

"Let's see, Katherine," Damon said. "We need to be sure of your behavior," He said.

"If you behave well, Santa will come..." Elena smiled at her.

"If you don't behave well, Santa will give all the presents you asked to some other girl and you won't get Birthday presents either," Damon said. "Besides not having your phone or your TV... I want you behaving properly, is that understood?"

"Yeah," Katherine said. "I will not do anything wrong again,"

"Great," Elena and Damon smiled looking at her.

"If daddy or mommy say no, it's no," Damon said. "So, don't argue because things will get bad for you..."

"I won't," Katherine said eating her cereal.

"Mommy, did you show daddy that thing we bought yesterday?"

"What?" Damon asked surprised.

"Katherine!"

"I told you she couldn't keep any secrets and you still told her one," Damon couldn't stop laughing. "What is it? Now tell me,"

"Well," Elena said. "I'm not exactly telling it to you right now but I want you to go upstairs, take a shower and dress on good clothes," She said. "I'm going to get Katherine ready,"

"Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Shh, it's a secret," Katherine said laughing.

[...]

"I'm rea-" Damon was about to open Katherine's bedroom door but it was locked so he ended up bumping his head on the door.

"Just a second!" Elena yelled from the inside. "You're beautiful, sweetie," She smiled at Katherine.

Katherine was wearing jeans, a New York GDamonts t-shirt and a winter coat from the same american football team. She was wearing her red all star converse and she her brown hair was falling on her shoulders.

"Why can't I come in?" Damon asked laughing.

"Kath, be nice, okay?" Elena said. "You've never been to a place like that... It's really easy to get lost and I don't really want daddy coming home without you," She laughed.

"Don't worry, mommy," Katherine smiled. "I won't stay away from daddy,"

"If you want anything, ask him," She said. "Don't go get it by yourself..."

"Alright," Katherine laughed. "Are you going to be alone, mommy?" She asked a bit sad.

Katherine was about to go have fun with her father for her whole day and she was looking at it as a way to leave her mother alone and that would make Elena sad.

"No," Elena laughed caressing Katherine's face. "Caroline is coming here," She said. "She will help me get the house ready for Christmas,"

"Is she spending Christmas with us, mommy?"

"No, honey, Aunt Caroline will travel with Uncle Mike," Elena smiled.

Elena stood up from the floor and opened the door. Damon looked at them confused.

"Remember that game you wanted so badly to go?" Elena asked. "Well, I decided to give it as your Christmas present," She smiled and Damon look surprised and shocked at his wife.

"Are you kidding me?" He didn't even know how to react. "Elena, if this is some kind of joke..."

"Why would I dress my daughter in the GDamonts clothes if I were lying?" Elena laughed. "Here," She gave Damon the two tickets.

"Elena," Damon pulled her closer. "You are the best wife in the world!" He kissed her.

"I know," Elena smiled softly. "Look, I know the game ends at seven," She said. "I want you home before nine o'clock," Elena said closing Katherine's coat. "Tonight you two can eat whatever you want. This is a father and daughter time..." She said.

"Come on, sweetie," Damon said taking Katherine in his arms.

"Don't buy everything she wants," Elena warned him.

"I get it,"

"And about the food," Elena said. "Don't give her too much Care... We don't want you sick, right baby?" She laughed at Katherine.

"Okay, Lena," Damon laughed wanting to leave.

Damon couldn't keep himself. He was too happy. He had been trying to get Elena to let him go to that game but she kept saying she didn't want him to go. He was sad but he had already gotten over the fact that he wouldn't go.

"Damon, I'm serious..." Elena said. "Katherine has never been to a place like that. You are the only adult looking after her. You know she loves running away from us,"

"I'll behave, mommy," Katherine said.

"Okay, Elena, I'll be extra careful,"

When Damon was about to leave with Katherine, he opened the door and Caroline was standing there. Her fist up about to knock on the door.

"Hey Care,"

"Hey Damon," Caroline smiled. "How is my baby Katherine?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Care," Katherine smiled. "I'm going to the game with daddy," She said happy.

"I know,"

"Take care of Elena," Damon laughed.

"I will, don't worry,"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	49. Merry Christmas!

_**Chapter 49 – Merry Christmas!**_

"Mommy, mommy!" Katherine ran into Elena's room and jumped on the bed.

Katherine started shaking her mother's body, telling her to wake up. It was around eight in the morning and Katherine would do anything to stay in bed when she was woken up at that time in the morning. However, that day, she was jumping and screaming trying to wake everybody up.

"Wake up, mommy! It's Christmas!" Katherine said.

"Oh Kath," Elena laughed sitting up on the bed. "Where is your father?" Elena looked at his side on the bed and he wasn't there.

"I don't know..." Katherine said.

"Come on," Elena said standing up. "Let's go downstairs... Maybe Santa decided to give you another chance,"

"I hope he did," Katherine said grabbing Elena's hand.

Elena and Damon walked outside of the room and when they walked down the stairs, Katherine noticed that the Christmas tree had many presents under it. It looked like it had twenty presents under it.

"Presents!" Katherine was running to their Christmas tree when Damon showed up in the living room.

"Not now, Kath," Damon said. "Breakfast first,"

"Alright," Elena said. "So this is the big surprise?" She laughed. "A tree full of presents?"

"No, Elena," Damon laughed. "Actually," He said pulling her to the kitchen. "This is your surprise,"

"Mom! Jeremy!" Elena said when she saw both Miranda and Jeremy eating by the kitchen counter. "What are you doing here?" She hugged each one of them tightly.

"Damon invited us to spend Christmas with you," Miranda explained. "We were thinking about coming already. Then he asked us if we wanted to come and we did," She smiled.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy you're here!" Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi," Jeremy said looking at Katherine and she didn't say anything, she just ran and jumped into Damon's arms. "How can you possibly have a shy daughter?" He laughed.

"Kath, this is Jeremy," Damon said. "Mommy's brother,"

"You have a brother?" Katherine asked her mom surprised.

"Yeah, but he lives so far away we don't see each other a lot," Elena explained.

"I'm Katherine," Katherine smiled at Jeremy.

"I know," He smiled back at her. "You're really cute,"

"Thanks,"

"When did you guys arrive?" Elena asked.

"This morning... Damon picked us up at the airport and we've just got here," Jeremy explained.

"You still haven't stopped surprising me," Elena laughed hugging Damon.

"I do what I can to make you happy," He rolled his eyes.

"Shaped pancakes!" Katherine said taking a Christmas tree shaped pancake. "Where is the syrup?" Damon handed her the bottle and she put it on her pancakes.

"She is so smart,"

"Yeah, she is," Damon laughed. "She likes doing things by herself,"

"What about this plaster, hun, Katherine?" Miranda asked pointing to Katherine's arms.

"I fell," Katherine answered drinking her chocolate milk.

"She fell from the playground out there,"

"You have a playground?" Jeremy asked shocked. "That is so cool!"

"What are you, Jeremy? Twelve?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"She has a playground! This is the coolest thing ever!"

"And a tree house too," Katherine said. "But daddy doesn't let me go up there a lot... He says it's dangerous. He said he once saw a bat there," She shivered bristly. "I don't like bats,"

"You're more than cute!" Jeremy said. "Do you want to play in the playground? I can go with you,"

"We can't," Katherine said. "It's covered with snow... It's icy and cold to stay there,"

"Oh okay," Jeremy sat back on his chair, sad.

"What happened to my brother?" Elena asked.

"I'm in Christmas spirit!" Jeremy said.

"You are acting like a kid!"

"Okay, I'll behave," Jeremy played.

"Daddy, can I open my presents now?" Katherine said showing Damon her empty plate and empty cup.

"Go put food to Belle," Elena asked and Katherine went to the cupboard to grab the dog food.

"Who is Belle?" Miranda and Jeremy asked at the same time.

"She," Elena laughed when Katherine opened the door and Belle ran into the kitchen.

Belle was growing up fast and she was already Katherine's size. Katherine loved that since she could hug Belle and even lay and sleep on her top. They were playing a lot together and even though Belle could make Katherine fall all the time, she didn't really care.

"Oh my God!" Miranda said. "This dog is beautiful!"

"Damon gave it to her a few months ago," Elena smiled.

"She is beautiful," Tyler said.

"And big," Jeremy said when Belle jumped on him, stopping with both of her front legs on his body. "Do you watch football, Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Watch?" Elena laughed. "He is crazy about football,"

"What are you for?" Jeremy asked.

"New York GDamonts,"

"What is it that you think it's cool?" Katherine asked. "You can't even see the ball," She said. "Moreover, the ball is not even round,"

"Damon took her to a football match but she didn't really enjoy it," Elena laughed.

"Yeah," Damon laughed. "I just have to wait my baby boy to be born so I can take him with me,"

_"Daddy, why are they fighting?" Katherine asked eating her nachos._

_The men on the field were playing and it was a difficult match. Both of the teams were really good. They were fighting for the ball and most of the men ended up hitting each other. Katherine was kind of shocked with such aggressiveness._

_"This is the game, sweetie," Damon laughed._

_"I don't like this," Katherine said sad. "They are hitting each other," She said. "This is not nice,"_

_The game continued for some minutes and then everyone jumped off their seats and started screaming. Katherine's eyes went wide and her heart almost stopped when the screams started. With all the men jumping off their seats, they ended up hitting her nachos and it went all on the floor._

_"Daddy..." Katherine complained. "What happened?"_

_"They won, Katherine!" Damon said happily taking Katherine in his arms._

_"What?" She asked shocked._

_"The game ended and they did a point in the last minute..."_

_"Did you even see the ball?" Katherine asked looking at the field._

_"Don't worry," A man looked at Damon. "My daughter was just like her when she was her age. Now she is a big fan of the GDamonts,"_

_"Let's just hope she will be a fan," Damon smiled._

_"Daddy," Katherine looked at him. "I want more nachos,"_

_"No nachos, Kath," Damon said. "Let's stop somewhere so we can have some dinner, okay?"_

_"Yeah," Katherine smiled._

_"I want you to eat a salad," Damon said. "You've already eaten a hot dog and nachos..."_

_"Okay, daddy," Katherine said. "But can I get an ice cream later?"_

_"Yes, honey," Damon said. "If you eat your salad you can get an ice cream,"_

_"Yay!"_

_They were already in the car when Katherine looked at Damon from the back seat._

_"Really, daddy, how do you understand that game?" Damon couldn't help but laugh at her question._

_"I love this game, honey,"_

_"It's weird," Katherine said resting her back on the seat. "That ball is weird too,"_

"Uncle Jeremy, I know how to build a snowman, do you want me to teach you?" Katherine asked and everyone in the room started laughing.

"I know how to build one, Kath," Jeremy said.

"You really don't know how to play with a kid, do you?" Miranda whispered in his ear.

"But I'd love to build one with you," Jeremy smiled after his mother scold.

"Kath, I think Santa came because there are many presents for you," Damon said looking at all the presents under the tree.

"Damon, you should have told me they were coming!" Elena complained. "Now I don't have anything to give my mother and my brother,"

"That's nothing to worry, sweetie," Miranda caressed Elena's hair. "I'm happy to be here with you. Besides, Damon told us to look for a place here in New York or some near city,"

"You haven't found one place yet?" Elena asked shocked.

"No," Jeremy said. "It's hard to get something in Canada. I didn't have a job so I couldn't by us a place,"

"Well, if you need money, I'll gladly give it to you," Elena said.

"No, it's not the money, Elena, don't worry," Miranda smiled.

"Elena, do you take care of Katherine alone?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Well, Caroline helps me a lot..." Elena smiled. "She doesn't like staying apart from Katherine,"

"Aunt Caroline is the best Aunt ever!" Katherine smiled.

"Kath, let's open them?" Elena asked pointing to the presents.

"YES!" Katherine jumped in joy.

Miranda and Jeremy sat on a couch and Elena sat on the other one. Damon was sitting on the floor, in front of the Christmas tree, and Katherine sat by his side.

"The first one is for mommy," Damon said handing Katherine a blue package.

"Here, mommy," Katherine smiled walking to Elena to give the present to her mother.

"Thanks, sweetie," Elena smiled undoing the bow of the box.

"Does Santa bring presents for adults too?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Of course he does," Damon laughed. "You just have to be good during the year and he will bring you presents on Christmas,"

"That's nice," She smiled.

"Did you like it?" Damon asked Elena.

"Of course I did, it's beautiful!" Elena said looking at the beautiful dark red blouse Damon had gotten for her. "I loved it,"

"How can you enjoy getting clothes for Christmas?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Clothes are boring,"

"Sweetie, your mommy is not a kid anymore," Damon said. "She doesn't like toys. She prefers getting clothes than toys,"

"Oh, that's weird," She laughed.

"This one is for you," Damon gave Katherine a box.

"Ahh!" She said happy.

Katherine placed the box on the floor and tore all the wrapped paper. She opened it the fastest she could and Katherine screamed when she saw it was the box of one of the Barbie's she wanted.

"I got my Barbie!" Katherine said happy.

They all smiled at their happiness. She tried to open the box but it was locked really well so no one would open it in the store.

"Give it to mommy and she will open the box to you," Damon smiled. "There is another one for you and this is big," He said pulling a big box from the middle of the presents.

"Oh my God!" Katherine's eyes shone when she saw the size of the present she was about to get.

"This one is a special one, Kath," Elena said.

"Why?"

"This one if from Aunt Care…" She said.

"How? Wasn't Santa who brought all the presents?" Katherine looked at Elena confused.

"Yeah," Elena laughed trying to come up with something. "Aunt Care sent a letter to Santa in your name… She wanted you to get something from her, you know? She asked him and he brought it to you," Elena smiled.

"Oh that's cool,"

"You need to thank her later," Damon said and Katherine nodded opening the big box.

"This is a castle!" Katherine yelled.

Damon and Elena had no idea what Caroline had bought for Katherine. When she took the present to their house, it was already wrapped with present's paper and Caroline didn't tell them what was inside. They looked at each other and laughed. Caroline loved to give clothes and shoes to Katherine but that time she decided to give Katherine a big Barbie's castle.

"There are more presents to you, Kath," Damon said handing Katherine three presents at once. "I think you should open them all first,"

"I love Christmas," Katherine smiled placing all the presents in front of her on the floor so she could start opening them.

"How is the baby boy, Elena?" Miranda started a conversation while Damon and Katherine were entertained with the presents.

"He is good," Elena smiled caressing her belly. "He is also a good kicker," She laughed.

"That's because he will be a great and famous football player," Damon said looking at the woman.

"When is he due to?" Jeremy asked.

"June," Elena smiled. "We have six months to prepare Katherine," She laughed.

"Don't worry, Elena," Miranda started. "Jealousy is very common. She just needs to see that you and Damon still love her the way you do now that she is the only child," She explained. "You can't give all your attention to him just as you can't give all your attention to her. She will be jealous in the beginning but it will cease,"

"She freaked out a little when we found out about the pregnancy but she is doing fine now," Damon smiled. "She is even starting to like the idea of being a sister,"

"How did Santa know everything I wanted?" Katherine asked after opening all her presents.

"We sent him a letter, honey," Damon explained. "Just like Aunt Care did,"

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena said looking at the Burberry coat. "This coat is perfect!" She stood up and dressed in it.

"It looks beautiful on you," Jeremy smiled.

"Yes it does," Damon smiled. "I knew you wanted it…" He said. "You were drooling over it at the mall,"

"Daddy, can you open my dolls?" Katherine asked Damon. "They have this thing fixing them on the box," She said trying to pull her doll. "This car is so nice," Katherine said playing with the pink Barbie's mini cooper. "And I didn't even ask for it,"

"Maybe Santa saw how good you started acting after that fight we had and he decided to give you one extra present," Elena smiled at her daughter.

Damon and Elena had decided to buy Katherine one extra present so she would have at least one surprise during Christmas. She was happy she had gotten that car because in her word, now her dolls could drive around the house.

Katherine placed the Barbie's Malibu House she had gotten by one side of the living room and across the room, she had placed the Castle she had gotten from Caroline. Her Barbies were all set now that Damon had gotten every single one of them out of the box so Katherine could play with them. Katherine was sitting on her knees on the floor and she was kneeling from the Castle to the Malibu house all the time to take the dolls around.

"She is so happy," Miranda smiled.

"Yes, it's great to see her like this," Damon said putting his arms around Elena.

They were sitting on the couch, talking about everything while Katherine was playing with her new toys. They had been talking so much that when Elena looked at the clock, she noticed it was already one in the afternoon.

"I think we should get ready and go out to have lunch,"

"Did you cook anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Not Christmas food," Elena laughed. "I only cook normal food,"

"There is this good restaurant in the city that is open today… For Christmas," Damon said. "We can go there,"

"Call there and book a table," Elena said. "Aren't you tired, mom and Jeremy?" She asked. "The jet lag is a bitch," They laughed.

"We're fine, Lena," Miranda smiled. "I want to spend a lot of time with my daughter,"

"Kath, let's go upstairs?" Damon asked calling his daughter. "You're still in your pajamas,"

"But daddy, I want to play more,"

"You can play more when you come back… Today is Christmas, daddy and mommy had a talk and we decided you can sleep later this night,"

"Really?" She stood up surprised and her eyes were shining.

"Yes," Damon said. "You can stay up until midnight," He smirked.

"That's awesome!" Katherine jumped happy.

[…]

"Central Park is so beautiful when it's covered with snow," Miranda said.

After having lunch, they had decided to walk around Central Park. It had snowed during the night and the park was all white. Katherine was wearing red rubber boots, proper to the snow, and she was jumping around, feeling the fluffy snow under her.

"Ha! I hit you!" Katherine yelled happy when she threw a snowball at Damon and hit him after many tries.

"You're sure you want to get into this?" Damon said throwing a snowball back at her.

Katherine started running around and Damon was running behind her trying to get her. She stopped and made another ball, throwing it on Damon's chest. It didn't hurt because they were wearing some coats but they were having a lot of fun.

When she was getting tired, Katherine tried to run back at where her mother was talking with her Uncle and her Grandmother but she ended up stumbling on a tree trunk and she fell with her face on the snow.

"Katherine!" Elena stood up from the bench she was sitting on, worried about her daughter.

Katherine stood up with the help of her hand and spit all the snow she had gotten in her mouth. She started laughing looking at Damon and Elena, who were both looking at her worried that she had gotten an injury.

"That was fun," She laughed at herself.

"She can't wait to get rid of this plaster," Elena laughed talking to her mother.

"When is she taking it off?"

"In three days," Elena smiled.

"Mommy, can we stop at Starbuck's?" Katherine asked walking to her mother.

"Please, don't tell me she is addicted to Starbucks at four," Jeremy laughed. "It would be okay if she was a teen though,"

"What can we do?" Damon laughed taking Katherine in his arms. "She is an American,"

"Does it have to be Starbucks, sweetie?" Elena asked. "Can't it be a normal café?"

"No," She said. "Starbucks," Katherine smiled.

"Alright, let's go to a Starbucks then," Damon laughed.

[…]

Damon walked into Katherine's room and she was jumping on her bed. Belle was already asleep on her dog's bed, next to Katherine's bed, and Katherine's Barbie's were all over the room's floor. Damon had put her Castle and her Malibu house in her room already and she had been playing with it since they got home.

She was singing with a Barbie in her hand and she was having so much fun Damon felt a little sad for ruining it.

"You need to sleep, baby," Damon said.

"Daddy," Katherine complained jumping off the bed, "You said I could stay up until midnight," She looked at him sad.

"I know, honey, look at the time," Damon said and Katherine looked at the time in her cellphone.

It was already half past one in the morning. Katherine had forgotten about the time since she was playing a lot and she wasn't even tired. The adults were downstairs, in front of the fireplace, talking about their lives and no one realized it was that late.

"Ohh," Katherine laughed realizing she was supposed to go to bed one hour and a half ago. "I'm sorry, daddy,"

"You don't need to apologize, my dear," Damon laughed walking with her to her bathroom. "You were playing and daddy forgot about the time," He explained. "Just go to bed now, okay?"

Damon helped Katherine brush her teeth and when they went back to her room, he closed the curtains and pulled the blankets so she could get in.

"Can you turn on that thing that makes my room warm, daddy?" Katherine pointed to the heater on her wall.

"Sure, sweetie," Damon said turning the heater on.

Damon covered Katherine with her blankets and gave her the teddy bear she used to sleep with. She hugged her teddy bear and Damon placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Damon smiled by the door.

"Daddy?" Katherine called her father. "Can you thank Santa for me?" She asked sweetly and Damon smiled at her. "He was nice to give me these toys…" She smiled. "I didn't really deserve it for what I did to mommy…"

"Alright," Damon smiled at how great his daughter was. "I will tell him you thank him and that you loved all of your toys,"

"Thank you," Katherine smiled and turned on the bed to sleep.

Damon turned off the lights of her room, letting just a small lamp on because Katherine didn't really enjoy sleeping in the complete dark. He closed the door to her room and walked straight to his, where his wife was waiting for him. He couldn't stop smiling, he was happy that his little girl was turning into a nice person. She was thanking everyone for everything she got and she was happy. She wasn't turning into a brat anymore and he was happy for that.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	50. Camping

_**Chapter 50 - Camping**_

"Camping?" Damon asked surprised. "I don't know, Elena..."

"Damon, you know Caroline will take care of her,"

"I know that but don't you think she is too little for camping?" Damon asked.

"Caroline asked me if I allowed her to take Katherine to camp. I told her I would talk to you but I don't think there is a problem on her going,"

"She will be in the middle of a forest, Lena... I don't know if it's safe for her,"

"Caroline and Tyler would never take her a dangerous place, Damon," Elena explained. "If you really don't want her to go, she won't but don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Can I think about it?" Damon asked sweetly. "I will consider all the pros,"

"Okay," Elena smiled. "Take your time,"

Damon stood up from the couch where they were and walked up the stairs, going straight to Katherine's room. Elena stayed in the living room, watching House.

"Barbie and Ken, you may now kiss," Katherine said making the two dolls kiss.

Damon noticed she was making a wedding with her Barbies. There were some dolls sitting on the floor, in line, and the bride and groom were in front of all the others. The Barbie's pink car she had gotten for Christmas was positioned next to the dolls and the doors of it were opened.

"You are now going to your honeymoon at the beach!" Katherine said putting the bride and the groom inside of the pink car.

Damon was standing on the doorframe, with his arms crossed, gazing at his daughter. She was happy and he loved watching her play. Elena was already seven months pregnant and Katherine wasn't having jealous problems anymore. Of course, they knew things wouldn't be that easy when the baby was born but they were doing everything they could so Katherine wouldn't feel left out.

"Sweetie?" Damon asked his daughter walking into her room.

"Oh hi daddy," Katherine smiled looking at him.

Katherine was sitting on the floor and there were toys all over it. Damon decided not to go in so he wouldn't mess with her playing arrangement.

"Can we talk?" Damon asked smiling.

"Yeah," Katherine smiled. "Help me?" She laughed when she stood up and realized there was no floor for her to walk on to leave the room.

Damon laughed and after walking a few steps through the room, he took her in his arms and they left the room. They sat on the couch of the small living room they had on the upper floor.

"Did I do something wrong, daddy?" Katherine asked with a sad look on her face.

"No, honey," Damon laughed.

Damon sat on the couch and placed his daughter on his legs. Her legs were hanging and Damon was caressing her brown hair.

"Aunt Care is going camping with Uncle Tyler this weekend and they want to take you with them,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm still thinking about the idea but I want to know what you think about it," Damon smiled at her.

"Is it nice?" Katherine asked.

"Well, daddy loves it because I really like nature but I don't know if you will like it..." Damon laughed. "You are a lot like your mother in that department. You're more like a city girl, just like her," He said. "When you go camping, you stay in a tent, in the middle of the forest. You need a fire to keep you warm and sometimes you can even swim in a lake if there is one," He explained.

"That seems cool," Katherine said. "Doesn't mommy like camping?"

"She does but she doesn't really like the bugs,"

"Bugs?!" Katherine asked shocked and he laughed when she widened her eyes.

"Well, there are bugs, of course, you'll be in the forest," He said. "But you can use a few things that will prevent them of going near you,"

"Do you want me to go, daddy?" Katherine asked softly.

"Daddy is still thinking about letting you go or not," Damon said. "I just want to know if you want to go,"

"For how long will it be?" She asked. "Because I don't really like spending too many days without you and mommy." She said. "I love when I spend the night at Aunt Care's house but it's never for too long," He laughed.

"Aww, honey," Damon smiled pulling her into a hug. "They want to go Friday morning and leave Sunday morning..." He said. "But honey, you don't need to decide right now, okay? I'm gonna talk to mommy about this and you can think if you want to go or not,"

"Okay, daddy," Katherine smiled.

"Go back to your wedding," He laughed.

"Thank you," She stood up and walked back to her bedroom. "Damon and Elena are already late for their honeymoon," Katherine yelled running to her room without looking at her father.

"Damon and Elena?" Damon asked laughing and then went down the stairs.

"Why are Katherine's dolls called Damon and Elena?" Damon asked sitting next to Elena again.

"Haven't you noticed how much she loves them?" Elena laughed. "You were the one who introduced the show to her in the first place... It's your fault," She said.

"Oh my God, these kids nowadays are so smart..."

"Talking about kids, have you thought about the name of our boy?" Elena asked.

Elena and Damon had agreed Damon would be the one to choose their baby boy's name since Elena was the one to choose Katherine's. They decided that Damon would do a list with his top five boy's names and Elena would choose one of them. Damon took a small paper from the coffee table and handed it to Elena.

"Yeah, here are my top five names," He said smiling.

Elena looked the paper in her hands and read the first name.

"Daniel," She said giving Damon the paper back.

"What?" He laughed. "This is the first name... You haven't even read the others,"

"I know," Elena said. "I want Daniel,"

"Can't you at least read the others?"

"I loved Daniel, honey," Elena said. "I want my son to have this name,"

"Read the others, please,"

"Why do you want me to read the others so bad?" Elena laughed. "Isn't the first one of the list supposed to be your favorite one and the one you like the most?"

"Yeah, but I want you to be sure you want Daniel,"

"Oh okay," Elena said. "Thomas, no. Charles, no. This isn't a name for kids. Anthony, that's nice but no. Jack, no." She finished. "Happy?" She laughed. "I still choose Daniel,"

"So Daniel will be his name," Damon smiled.

"Damon, I was thinking about the middle name and I want it to be Joseph," Elena smiled. "Since it is our first son, I want him to have your middle name," She said.

"Really?" Damon asked and Elena couldn't help but notice how happy he was with her idea to honor him.

"Yeah, don't you think it'll fit well with Joseph?"

"Well, yeah," He said smiling. "Daniel Joseph Salvatore?" Damon asked. "I like it but do (i) _you_ (i) like it?"

"I love it,"

"I'm happy that you want my middle name to be his," Damon couldn't stop smiling.

"I know," She laughed. "I can see it in your smile,"

"Lena, I was thinking about making burgers for dinner..." Damon said. "What do you think? Can you handle it or do you want me to make you a salad?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd rather have a salad," Elena smiled.

Elena had been having nauseas with many types of food and it was getting harder to eat. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born so she could finally eat something. She had been on a diet given by her doctor and she was feeling better but the junk food she wanted to it was impossible to keep down.

Damon came back from the kitchen half an hour later bringing three plates. He placed the pink plate on the coffee table. It had a small cheeseburger and French fries. He handed Elena a plate, with a Caesar salad with chicken. Damon also put his own plate, which had a cheeseburger with fries on the coffee table. He went back to the kitchen and came back with a glass, a sponge bob mug, the bottle of ketchup and a bottle of coke.

"Katherine, dinner is ready!" Damon yelled at the end of the stairs.

"Burger!" She said happy when she saw there was burger with fries on her plate.

Elena and Damon were sitting on the couch with their plates on their legs. They were sharing the glass of coke, which was on the coffee table. Katherine was sitting on the floor and Belle was by her side, trying to steal her burger.

"Daddy, when are we going to finish my brother's room?"

Because of all the sickness, Elena decided to spend the rest of her pregnancy resting. She used to stay just in bed or the couch. She was doing yoga with a professional once a week just to keep healthy and feeling good. Katherine and Damon were doing Daniel's room and Elena was giving them so advice once in a while.

"I don't know, babe," Damon said. "We still need to buy some toys for the decoration... But mommy can't stay here alone,"

"Oh, okay," Katherine said. "Can't mommy go with us?"

"Mommy can't walk too much, Kath,"

"Oh yeah, you told me that a few days ago," She laughed at her own mistake.

"I can see if Care can come," Elena said. "We really need to get that room done,"

"Well, the room is done," Damon smirked. "We just need to buy a few toys for the decoration... Since it's a boy we can't use Katherine's stuff," He said and the girls laughed.

"I have a car," Katherine said.

"A pink car," Elena laughed.

"Damon, I'm not really enjoying staying in this house... Why don't we all go shopping? We don't need to stay out for the whole day..."

"Let's see, honey, let's see," He said all concerned about his wife. "You're about to complete eight months pregnant and I don't want it to be risky by now," Damon said. "We both want him to come at the right time, right?" Elena nodded.

"Why can't my brother be born now?"

"Because he is too little, honey," Damon explained. "If he is born now, he will have to stay in the hospital for weeks and the chances of him getting sick are higher,"

"Oh, that's not cool," She said and they laughed at her words.

"You were born two weeks before the due date and we thought we were going to lose you," Elena said. "We still have six weeks to wait for your brother," She smiled.

"Katherine," Damon called her laughing.

Katherine had ketchup all over her face. She had put too much of it in her burger and ended up getting all dirty.

"I think you need to stop eating this ketchup," He said.

"I'm almost done," She smiled eating the last piece of her burger.

"Can I have some French fries?" Elena asked looking at both Katherine and Damon.

"Here," Damon handed Elena his plate. "Eat mine,"

"Why can't she eat mine?" Katherine pouted about to offer Elena some of her fries.

"Mommy is going to get sick with that amount of ketchup you put on your fries,"

"But it gets so good!" Katherine said eating her fries with ketchup. "You didn't even let me have mayo," She said sad.

"There is no mayo, baby," Damon said. "This house is almost out of food," He laughed. "Mommy can't go out so I'm barely leaving..."

"Okay," She said.

When everyone was done eating, Damon took all the plates to the kitchen and Katherine followed him. She pushed a chair to the sink, where Damon was, and stood up on it. Damon was doing the dishes and Katherine was watching him.

"Can I help?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Damon smiled giving her the dish cloth. "Dry the things I give you and place them on your left," He said.

"Okay,"

"Just be careful," Damon smiled. "They are made of glass,"

"Don't worry, daddy," She smiled. "When is grandma coming, daddy?" Katherine asked about her maternal grandmother.

"By the end of next week," Damon said. "Why do you ask?"

"I miss her," Katherine said. "I really liked her. Is Uncle Jeremy coming too? He was funny... He said he knew exactly how to build a snow man but mine was a lot better than his," She said making Damon laugh.

"I don't know if he is coming, sweetie," Damon said giving Katherine her sponge bob cup for her to dry it. "Mommy said he had found a job. I don't know if he can leave,"

"Oh," She said sad.

"Kath, do you like Daniel?" Damon asked.

"Who is Daniel?" She looked at her father.

"No," He couldn't help but laugh. "I meant the name Daniel, do you like it?"

"I do," Katherine smiled. "It's cute... Why daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy decided this will be your brother's name,"

"I like it, daddy," She smiled at him.

[...]

"So, your backpack is ready," Damon said placing her backpack on her back. "Uncle Tyler has the food so if you get hungry, you ask him, okay?" Katherine nodded. "This is your bottle of water," The bottle had a small bag proper for it so Katherine could hand the bottle of water on her neck. "They have more but it'll be good if you don't drink it all at once."

"Alright," Katherine smiled.

Damon grabbed Katherine's hand and they walked down the stairs. "How do I look?" Katherine asked Elena and Tyler, who were in the living room.

Katherine was wearing a legging and a Disney graphic t-shirt. She was wearing sneakers proper for the long walk they would do and her hair was in a ponytail.

"You are beautiful, daughter," Elena smiled.

"I agree with your mother," Tyler smiled as well. "Ready?"

"Not yet," Katherine ran to the kitchen and grabbed her package of cookie from the counter. "Now I'm ready,"

"She has clothes and a raincoat in her backpack," Damon told Tyler. "The rest is with Caroline,"

"Alright," Tyler said taking Katherine's hand. "I'm taking my phone but I'm pretty sure it won't have any signal... If we get a signal, we will call you,"

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Kath," Damon walked to her and clenched in front of Katherine. "Behave, okay?" She nodded. "Don't stop when you're in the forest and pay attention to the ground so you won't fall." Damon warned her. "Do what Uncle Tyler and Aunt Caroline say and eat well," He said.

"Moreover, I don't want you going near the lake by yourself," Elena said. "It's dangerous... You know how to swim but not in a deep place,"

"I will stay with them, mommy," Katherine said.

"We will keep an eye on her all the time," Tyler said. "You will get your daughter just like you're leaving her," He laughed.

"Just be careful," Elena said again, worried.

"She will be fine, Lena," Damon hugged his wife from behind.

"Let's go, Katherine?" Tyler asked looking at her. "Care is waiting for us in the car,"

[...]

Tyler, Caroline and Katherine were walking through the forest to get to the place they would camp. Tyler was in front of them, checking everything and make sure to get a way easy for a kid to walk. Caroline and Katherine were hand in hand and Caroline was helping Katherine.

They had been walking for twenty five minutes when they stopped to rest and eat something. They sat on a rock and Katherine opened her water bottle, drinking part of her water and then she opened her package of cookies.

"Here," She handed it to Caroline and she and Tyler grabbed two cookies each.

"Thanks," They smiled at her.

"Tyler, where the hell are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Come on, Care, it's just more fifteen minutes..."

"Have you thought that Katherine is tired?" Caroline said. "She is a kid... She is just being nice. I know her, I know she is tired,"

"Let's go?" Tyler stood up. "Come here, Kath," She walked to him and he took her in his arms.

Tyler placed Katherine sitting on his shoulders, with her legs hanging in front of his chest and she held on the front part of backpack so she wouldn't fall.

"I'll walk slowly but pay attention at the trees..." Tyler said. "Go down if you think you'll hit them,"

"Okay," Katherine said.

"Are you okay, Care?" Tyler asked noticing Caroline was more tired than normal.

"Yeah, just tired,"

"You spent two hours at gym every day," Tyler laughed. "How come you can't handle walking through the forest?"

"I am walking, aren't I?" Caroline said getting nervous.

"Don't make Aunt Care nervous, Uncle Mike," Katherine said laughing.

"She will be okay," He laughed.

After a fifteen minutes walk they got to s field that looked like a meadow, where they would stay. Tyler placed Katherine on the floor and she and Caroline went play whilst Tyler was setting up the tent.

"Can we swim?" Katherine asked pointing to the lake.

"Yeah, you can go inside to play, but we can't go too far because we don't know how deep it is," Caroline said.

Caroline sat on the floor and took off Katherine's shoes and socks. She then took off her own shoes. Caroline was wearing shorts and the two walked to the lake with her clothes.

"Shouldn't we dress in our bikinis?" Katherine asked laughing.

"No, that's okay," Caroline smiled.

"That's nice," Katherine smiled when the water was a little up her knee.

Katherine was jumping around, always having Caroline next to her, and she was trying to get her hair wet but she was scared to put her head inside the water.

"Aaaah!" Katherine yelled jumping on Caroline's arms.

"What happened?"

"Something just touched my leg!" Katherine couldn't stop yelling and she was doing everything she could to get on Caroline's arms without even having her feet on the water.

"It's just a fish," Caroline laughed.

"I didn't like it," Katherine said shivering.

"Do you wanna go out?" Caroline asked and Katherine nodded.

When they walked out of the lake, Caroline placed Katherine on the ground and the two started running, playing with each other.

"You won't catch me!" Katherine yelled running away from Caroline.

Caroline suddenly stopped running and stood where she was. She didn't move, she just took her hand to her mouth, feeling a little sick.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Tyler looked at her and asked worried.

"Nothing," Caroline smiled. "I felt like throwing up but I'm better now,"

"The tent is ready," Tyler said. "Do you want to get some rest?" He asked.

"That would be great," Caroline said.

"Kath, can you help me with lunch?" Tyler asked.

"What are we having?"

"Sandwiches," Tyler said. "We can go fishing and then make some fish for dinner,"

"Ew," Katherine said.

"Don't you like fish?"

"Not raw," She said and he laughed.

"It'll not be raw, Kath," He laughed. "We need a fire, we can cook then..."

"Oh, then I eat," She smiled.

_**New York...**_

"Stop worrying, Damon," Elena laughed.

Damon had been walking back and fourth through the living room for fifteen minutes and Elena, who was trying to watch TV, was getting dizzy with him walking around.

"Caroline and Tyler will take good care of her, don't worry," Elena laughed. "She will have fun! You know how much she loves those two,"

"Yeah, sometimes I think she loves them more than she loves us," He said.

"Own, you're jealous," Elena laughed pressing his red cheek. "Look, we won't have our daughter for two days," She said. "Don't you think we should enjoy these two nights that we have alone?" She asked caressing his arm.

"What do you have in mind?" Damon sat on the couch next to her.

"I don't know," Elena smiled sensually.

Elena gazed Damon for a few seconds and then pressed her lips against his. Her hands were straight to his hair and Damon kept his hand on her back. She opened her mouth, giving him passage, and when their tongues met, the kiss started getting better and sexier.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	51. Finally Alone

_**Chapter 51 – Finally Alone**_

"Come on," Damon stood up pulling Elena by her hand. "Let's go upstairs,"

When the two got upstairs, Elena started taking off her clothes. She kept her lingerie and Damon took off everything but his underwear.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked and Elena nodded.

Damon and Elena laid on the bed and started kissing. Damon's hand was caressing her pregnant belly and Elena was loving it.

"Daddy will take good care of mommy right now," Damon said talking to her belly, making Elena laugh.

Damon caressed her entire belly and then placed kiss all over it. Elena was smiling at him.

"One day you'll be as good as your father is in bed,"

"Damon!" Elena yelled. "Please, some respect,"

"What?" Damon looked at her laughing. "He is my boy. He will have my genes so he will be great in bed... Girls will love him,"

"He hasn't even been born!" Elena said. "Stop. I don't want him thinking about girls not until he is twenty,"

"Oh Elena," Damon laughed.

"I'm serious, Damon," Elena said. "Things will go bad for you if you say something about sex to him,"

"Alright, I won't say anything..." Damon smiled kissing her. "Can I at least have sex with his mother right now?"

"Yes," Elena smiled. "How do you wanna do this?" She asked since he couldn't be on her top.

Damon laid on the side of his body and Elena did the same, they were looking at each other and they kissed passionately. They were really close to each other and while kissing her, Damon placed his hand inside her panties.

"Oh hmm," Elena moaned.

Without breaking the kiss, Damon started exploring her pussy with two of his fingers. Her pussy was perfectly shaved and Elena wasn't wet yet but she would be in a few minutes.

"We have all night," Damon said. "Let's go slowly,"

Damon helped Elena get comfortable on the bed, lying on her right side, and laid behind her. Elena turned her head to him and they kissed. It was hard for them to make out because her belly was getting bigger every day but they managed to do it when she was carrying Katherine so it wasn't something impossible to do.

They were both naked and even though Damon knew there was no way he could hurt their baby, he still got worried that something might go wrong. He didn't want anything to ruin their night. They had been trying to have a moment like this for months and everything always got in the way.

Damon and Elena used to laugh when they remembered all the times something happened and they had to stop even before starting the foreplay, or when they had to stop in the middle of the act but when they were turned on and when they just wanted to be with each other, that didn't seem to be funny at all.

Damon had made a list of all the times their sexy moment had been destroyed just to make fun of it later. It just made him want Elena even more. That was probably one of the reasons why he had let Katherine go on that camping thing with Caroline and Tyler. So he could have the entire house just for him and Elena. Without their daughter. For two nights straight.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Elena laughed looking at him. "Don't worry, Damon, you know you won't hurt him,"

"I know…"

"So go on," Elena smiled.

Damon pulled Elena against his body and her bare back was touching his naked chest. Damon was caressing her belly with his hand while he was kissing from her shoulder to the middle of her back.

Elena moaned when she felt Damon penetrating her from behind. His member was filling her pussy and Elena missed that so much. They hadn't had sex in a couple of months and they were both dying of sexual frustration. Damon was pushing it into her slowly, for her to enjoy, and also knowing that she would be tighter because of the lack of sex. Most of the times, they had gotten to the foreplay but nothing too much. There were times when only Damon got to get the pleasure and there were times when only Elena was given the oral.

When his member was finally all inside of her, Damon began to move slowly. Elena was moaning and that felt so good to stop. Damon kept kissing her neck and caressing her belly and that was driving her crazy.

After a few minutes, Elena sat on the bed, and laid Damon with his back against the mattress. His cock was wet with his precum and she began to massage it until he got totally hard. Damon's eyes were closed and Elena smiled knowing that she was making him happy. She sat on his lap and with the help of her hand, she sat with his member inside of her.

Damon placed his hands on each side of her body and helped her ride him. Elena's hands were on his chest and they were both loving that feeling.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Elena laughed.

Because of the size of her belly, it was impossible for her to kiss him while he was inside of her and they were already getting used to this.

Elena didn't have the same disposition because of the pregnancy so they didn't spend all night long making love. The time they shared that moment together was enough for them to come and be happy for that.

A few minutes after finishing, Damon and Elena were laid on the bed. They were face to face and Damon had his hand on her belly. Elena laughed. He loved to keep his hand there because Daniel doesn't seem to sleep. All he wanted was to move and turn upside down inside his mother belly.

The last time Elena went to the doctor, they did the ultrasound and Daniel was upside down. He was probably happy and the doctor started thinking that he could be born a few days before the due date. Not because a problem or something, but because he moved so much Elena would probably have a water break.

If it was even possible, Daniel moved even more when either Damon or Katherine started talking to him. He seemed to like their voices. Damon was kissing her belly and Elena was laughing.

"It tickles," Elena laughed.

"Sorry," Damon stopped.

"Keep kissing it," Elena smiled. "It's nice," She said.

"I'm so excited! Just as I was when we were waiting for Katherine," Damon said happy.

"I know… I can't wait to hold him in my arms either," Elena said. "We also need to do everything to make sure Katherine won't feel left out… We both know how babies give work so we need to be there for both of them,"

"We will be fine, Elena," Damon smirked. "We will take care of Daniel as we will take care of Katherine,"

"I think we are going to go crazy with two kids," Elena laughed.

"We will make through it," Damon smiled. "Remember we agreed on having three kids?"

"Oh my God!" Elena laughed. "You keep talking about this third child and I haven't even given birth to our second kid,"

"I know, I'm just reminding you…"

"I should have made twins already,"

"Damon! I would be rolling around, not walking," Elena said and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Always saying you're fat even though you're not," Damon rolled his eyes.

_**Camping…**_

Caroline was inside the tent with Katherine while Tyler was outside checking if everything was okay.

"Daddy told me you like to sleep with someone reading for you," Caroline said to Katherine. "He gave me this book," She showed Katherine a kids' book.

"You don't need to read, Aunt Care, mommy said I need to learn to sleep without this," She said making Caroline laugh.

Caroline extended Katherine's sleeping bad on the floor of the tent and Katherine entered in it. She was also covered with a blanket so she wouldn't feel cold. Caroline gave Katherine her teddy bear and Katherine hugged it.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"I know you prefer your soft and warm bed but it's nice to camp sometimes," Caroline smiled. "Believe me, your Uncle took years to convince me to come to the middle of the forest," She said making Katherine laugh.

"Daddy says you're a Barbie," Katherine said. "He says I'll be just like you if I keep going out with you," She laughed.

"Kids..." Tyler laughed entering the tent. "They always tell the truth," He said. "I bet Damon made her promise not to tell you he thinks you're a Barbie and she still told you,"

"I know," Caroline laughed. "Damon always told me I'm a Barbie... Well, Elena is not too different,"

"Are you feeling better?" Tyler asked caressing Caroline's blonde hair.

Caroline had thrown up five times already in that day and she wasn't being able to eat anything because she just couldn't keep anything in her stomach.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled.

"Do you want to go back tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm enjoying being here... Katherine liked here too. Let's stay until Sunday,"

"Care, I'm serious... We can go back tomorrow in the morning," Tyler said worried.

"It's okay, Mike," Caroline laughed. "I can handle a few sickness... I brought some medicines and I already took them,"

"Okay, but tell me if you think going home is better,"

"I will..."

In the next morning, Katherine woke up and she was alone in the tent. She felt scared and really thought they had left her there. When she opened the zipper of the tent, she saw Tyler and Caroline sat on the floor, kissing.

Katherine could help but start laughing. She went out the tent leaving her teddy bear in there.

"Hey Kath," Caroline smiled breaking the kiss.

Katherine didn't say anything, she just went to Caroline and hugged her Aunt, getting comfortable in her arms. Katherine was just like Damon in the morning, it was hard to wake her up and she needed a few minutes to actually wake up. Caroline caressed her hair for a little while and then Katherine started doing what she did best, talk.

_**New York...**_

"Are you sure you want to go shopping?" Damon said placing pancakes on Elena's plate.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good and I really want his bedroom to be ready as soon as possible," Elena smiled eating.

"Alright," Damon said.

"He is kicking a lot," Elena laughed with her hand on her belly.

"My baby boy is always kicking," Damon approached Elena and put his hand on her belly.

It was hot that day so Elena was wearing a long skirt and her bra. She hadn't dressed in her shirt yet and they enjoyed it to touch her belly. Damon was caressing her belly when he kissed her on her lips. The kiss was soft and full with love. When Damon broke the kiss, he started placing kisses all over her belly.

"Daddy can't wait to meet you, Daniel," Damon talked to her belly and Elena giggled. "I'm so excited to be the father of a boy..."

"I just hope you won't spoil him as you did with Katherine," Elena said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he won't want to go shopping every day. I'm pretty sure he won't want all the Barbie's from the shelf. I'm pretty sure he won't want all those clothes and I'm pretty sure he won't want jewelry." Damon laughed.

"Well, no, but he will like the same things as you so I'm thinking you will end up spoiling him more than you spoiled Katherine," Elena said.

"I will take care of him like a good father,"

"I hope so..." Elena pulled him into another kiss.

[...]

Elena had fallen asleep after they got back from shopping and Damon had been in Daniel's room getting everything ready. They wanted to have everything ready so they wouldn't have to worry about his room when he was about to be born.

Damon spent a couple of hours in Daniel's bedroom but he got happy with himself when he finished getting it ready. All he had to do now was wait for Elena to wake up and tell him if she approved it or not.

Camping...

"I don't think Aunt Caroline is feeling good," Katherine said to Tyler when Caroline ran behind a tree to throw up.

"I don't think she is either..."

"You should hug her and make her feel better..." Katherine told him. "Daddy does that when mommy is feeling sick and she gets better,"

"I'm worried about her," Tyler said helping Katherine eat her ham sandwich.

"I'm still not coming back today," Caroline said washing her mouth with some water they had.

"Caroline, you haven't eaten since yesterday!" Tyler said worried. "And you still find things to throw up,"

"I'm just sick," Caroline said.

"We shouldn't have come if you were sick, Caroline,"

"Don't fight," Katherine asked.

"I'll pack everything... We are going home today," Tyler said. "I'm sorry, Kath, I know you were having fun but your Aunt is not even close to be okay,"

"Uncle Mike!" Katherine yelled and when Tyler turned, he saw Caroline on the floor. "I think she fainted,"

"Give me the bottle of water," Tyler asked and Katherine handed the bottle to him.

Tyler put some water in his hand and then threw it on Caroline's face. Katherine couldn't help but laugh and Caroline woke up.

"See?" Tyler said a little mad at her. "You're weak. I wonder how you're gonna walk all the way back to the car,"

"Mommy fainted a few times and she was throwing up a lot too... Daddy said she needed rest and she always got better after she slept..." Katherine said. "Why don't you sleep, Aunt Care?" She asked softly.

"I'm not tired... I just feel like my stomach keeps turning upside down inside of me,"

"Mommy said the same thing. She kept complaining my brother was making her throw up all the time," Katherine laughed.

Tyler and Caroline looked at each other with a shocked and surprised expression on their faces. They both had put all the things Katherine said together and there was just an explanation for Caroline's current situation.

"What?" Katherine asked when they both looked at her.

"Did mommy throw up like Caroline is doing?" Tyler asked the little girl.

"Yeah, a lot..." Katherine laughed.

"It can't be," Tyler said. "We never did it without protection," He was starting to freak out.

"Actually, Mike, there was that time..." Caroline started.

"Okay, I'm so good I got you pregnant the one and only time we did it without protection?" Tyler said making Caroline laugh.

"Stop," She said. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" Caroline said with happy tears in her eyes and hugged Tyler tightly.

"Kath," Tyler and Caroline walked to her and she was putting her teddy bear in her backpack.

"Yeah," She looked at them.

"We are almost sure you are going to have a cousin," Tyler said happy.

"Really?" Katherine asked and she seemed to be happy with the news.

"Yeah," Caroline said clenching in front of Katherine. She took her small hands and caressed them. "But I want you to know one thing, Katherine," She said. "I'll always be Aunt Care for you. Uncle Tyler and I will still take you to nice places and we will still love you no matter what. I don't want you to think things will change just because we are going to have a baby... Aunt Care loves you a lot and you will always be my Katherine," She said caressing Katherine's brown hair. "We will still go out shopping, or even go out to eat because your mother and your father doesn't want you eating junk food... But Aunts are nicer so I give them to you. I promise I'll still be me, sweetie,"

"I love you so much, Aunt Care," Katherine hugged Caroline the tightest she could.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	52. Daniel

_**Chapter 52 - Daniel**_

"Baby, you only have to push. You can do it, honey," Damon whispered to Elena, holding her hand tightly.

Elena was gasping for air. They were in labor, and their second child was about to be born.

"Damon! You're talking as if it was easy!" Elena yelled angry.

The doctor had already warned Damon that because of the pain, Elena would yell and tell Damon a bunch of things, like I'm never having sex anymore, You're gonna pay for what you did to me and There is no way I'm getting pregnant again. So Damon knew she didn't really mean it. She was sweating so much her hair was gluing on her face. They were in a room with just the doctor and a woman nurse.

Damon was holding Elena's hand but she held his so tightly that he thought she would end up breaking his hand. Elena's legs were open and perfectly positioned on the gynecologist chair. The doctor was positioned between them, trying to get the baby out but Elena had to push.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Elena yelled.

"Elena, our son is about to be born. Don't you want to meet him?" Damon asked. "Push and he will be in your arms..."

"I can't!" She fell tired on the chair.

"Elena, push!" The doctor ordered. "He needs to come out,"

"Aaaahhh!" Elena yelled putting all her strength and breathe on the pushing.

"Come on, baby, push!" Damon said holding her hand.

"You are never having sex with me again, Damon! Do you understand that?" Elena said angry and Damon and the doctor laughed. "Don't laugh, you idiot! You're just watching so you don't know how much this hurts!"

Elena kept pushing and for fifteen minutes, nothing happened. Elena was crying because of the pain and the doctor was getting worried because if the baby wasn't born in at least ten minutes, he would have to take Elena to a c-section or the baby could die.

"Lena, push!" Damon said hugging her.

Elena did everything she could and she thought she was going to die in pain. She had never felt something so painful in her entire life.

"Now you see how anal doesn't hurt," Damon joked.

"SHUT UP!" Elena yelled holding his hand.

"Come on, Elena, keep pushing!" The doctor said seeing the little head coming.

When they finally heard their little boy's cries, they smiled at each other, and Elena relaxed slightly. The nurse wrapped the little boy up in a blanket and gave him to Elena.

"It's a healthy boy," The doctor said smiling.

Elena was holding the small boy covered with blood and a blanket. She didn't mind that her son had blood all over his body, he was perfect.

"Five fingers on each hand, five fingers on each foot," Damon played caressing his son.

"Blue eyes..." Elena continued.

The baby boy wasn't crying anymore because his mother's arms was just perfectly good and warm for him. Damon kissed the top of his son's head and then took his camera, handing it to the doctor.

"Can you take a picture, please?" The doctor nodded and took the picture of them three.

"He is so handsome," Damon smiled kissing Elena on the lips.

Elena was crying from happiness – even Damon had tears in his eyes, and that made Elena even happier.

"Our baby boy," Damon whispered, beaming at his wife and son.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, "I have to take him in for some exams."

"No," Elena tried to keep her baby.

"He needs to go with her, honey," Damon said showing Elena the small bracelet around their baby boy's wrist. "Your name is there... No one will take him away from us," He kissed her forehead. "He needs to do the exams so he can go home soon,"

"Okay," Elena said resting.

"Elena, you are going to shower first and then you're going to your room." The doctor explained. "Your baby boy will be taken to your room between one and two hours..."

"Alright," Elena said.

Damon left the room so the nurses could get Elena ready to go the room and when he walked into the waiting room, Miranda and Katherine were there. Katherine was reading a magazine sitting on the floor.

"How," She read slowly. "To," She kept saying word by word, "Get tanned," Katherine said. "This," Damon looked at his little girl. "summer," She continued.

Katherine was already five years old and she was so grown up. She had been learning how to read. She was his most precious thing and he loved her so much he couldn't even describe. He could say he was the happiest man in the world for having such a princess and now he had just gotten his baby boy.

"Daddy!" Katherine ran to her father and jumped on his arms.

"He is perfect," Damon said with tears in his eyes.

"Can I see him?" Katherine asked happy.

"Yeah, we can see him at the nursery..."

"How is Elena?" Miranda asked.

"She is great, Miranda," Damon smiled. "She was a little stubborn when she had to push but everything was great,"

"Does he have our eyes, daddy?"

"Yeah," Damon laughed. "Your mother is that lucky," He said and Katherine laughed standing up on the floor.

"Where do the babies stay?" Katherine asked a doctor who was walking through the waiting room. "I want to see my brother,"

"Katherine," Damon laughed.

"Turn left," The doctor said smiling at her.

"Thanks!" Katherine yelled when he was already leaving the room, he heard it and smiled looking at her.

"Come on, daddy! Let's see my brother!" Katherine said pulling Damon by his hand.

They walked through a few hallways and then got to the nursery. To the right, there were the girls and to the left, there were the boys. Damon took Katherine in his arms so she could see through the window and pointed to the second boy. As Damon had asked the nurse, their baby boy was wearing the blue onesie with a Nee York GDamont graphic on it. The one Elena had given him to tell him they would have a boy. He was covered with a blue tiny light blanket and he was sleeping in his crib. Elena's name was written on the front part of the crib to make sure he was the right baby.

"He is so cute!" Katherine said happy. "And he is wearing a lot of blue," She laughed.

"How is he?" Miranda asked.

"He has already done a few exams and I don't really know the results but the doctor said he is fine," Damon explained. "He is 7.45 pounds and 20.5 inches..."

"What's the average?" She asked.

"7.27 pounds and 19.9 inches... The doctor said he is healthy and boys are usually over the average," Damon smiled.

"That's a great weight and a great height," She smiled back.

"Can't we go inside, daddy?" Katherine asked.

"No, honey," Damon said. "You will be able to see him closer when he goes to your mother's room,"

"Let's go see mommy then," Katherine asked.

"She looks excited,"

"She is," Damon laughed. "Let's just wait her to see that he cries and that he gives a hard work,"

When they got to Elena's room, Katherine ran to her mother and jumped on the bed she was, hugging Elena.

"Hey, Kath," Elena smiled kissing Katherine's cheek. "Hey mom,"

"My brother is the cutest baby of the nursery!" Katherine said jumping on the bed.

"You saw him?" Elena's eyes shone.

"Yeah, he is handsome and really cute," She smiled.

"I'm happy you liked him,"

"When is he coming here?" Katherine asked impatiently. "I wanna see him without that window between us," They laughed.

"Do I have to sleep here?" Elena asked.

It was still ten in the morning and they had been in that hospital since six in the morning. Katherine and Miranda had gotten there a few hours later, but they were tired as well.

"I don't know, sweetie," Damon said. "You need to ask the doctor,"

Katherine was standing up on the couch with Miranda in front of her. Katherine had wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and was hanging on her grandmother.

Elena looked at Damon and he approached her knowing that she wanted to say something to him.

"Katherine is so happy and excited," Elena smiled. "It's great to see her like this,"

"Yeah," Damon said placing a kiss on Elena's lips.

"Hey," The nurse opened the door carrying their newborn boy in her arms.

"DANIEL!" Katherine yelled jumping off the couch.

Daniel started crying and screaming, scared with Katherine's scream and Katherine ran to Damon, hugging his legs. She was so sad that he had cried to her that she started crying. The nurse placed Daniel on Elena's arms and while she tried to make him calmer, Damon tried to make Katherine calmer. Miranda looked at the beautiful scene in front of her. Elena was calming their son and Damon was calming their daughter.

"Kath, don't cry," Damon said drying her tears.

"He hates me," She cried.

"He doesn't hate you, Kath," Damon said. "He is just a baby and he is sensible to many things... He got scared when you screamed,"

"Sorry, I didn't know..."

"I know you didn't," Damon smiled. "Just talk in a low voice when you're next to him, okay?" He said and she nodded smiling.

Damon placed Katherine on the bed, and she caressed Daniel's few hair. She giggled and then placed a kiss on his forehead. He enjoyed it and moved his legs to show them happiness.

"Well, since you already have a daughter, I guess you don't need help with breastfeeding," The nurse laughed.

"No, I'm okay," Elena laughed.

"Alright, if you need anything, just ask me," She said. "Enjoy your son,"

"He is so tiny," Katherine said. "Look, my arm is bigger than his entire body," She laughed.

"Mommy, can I take him?" Katherine asked.

Elena and Damon looked at each other surprised. They expected her to say anything but that. They looked at Miranda and she nodded smiling. Elena went a bit to the edge of the bed and Katherine laid next to her mother, with her back up, just like Elena. Elena placed Daniel on Katherine's arms and Damon helped Katherine get her arms on the right place to hold him. She made sure to hold his back and head well. Katherine looked at her parents with a smile on her face. Daniel's hand went to her hair and he started pulling it.

"Ouch," Katherine said.

"Now Daniel needs to go back to mommy's arms so he can't get milk," Damon said.

Elena opened the buttons of her nightgown and she was wearing no bra. She held one of her boobs in her hand and helped Daniel get her nipple. Daniel got it right away and already started sucking it.

"What is he doing?" Katherine asked shocked.

Damon, Elena and Miranda laughed at her question.

"Mommy is breastfeeding Daniel, honey," Damon explained. "When you are a baby, you drink from your mommy. You drank from mommy when you were a baby," He smiled.

"He drinks it without anything?" Katherine made a disgusted face. "Not even chocolate? Or cereal?" Damon laughed.

"Babies only drink milk," Damon said. "From their mother,"

"Oh," She said going to her backpack.

Katherine took a really small teddy bear, which had a bell inside of it, making rattle's noise. She went to her mother and started moving it on the air in front of Daniel and he stared focused at it.

"May I come in?" The doctor asked opening the door.

"Sure, doctor," Elena smiled, still breastfeeding Daniel.

"Well, Daniel is great. His exams showed us that he is very healthy." The doctor smiled. "Since you didn't have a c-section, Elena, you don't need to stay here..." He said. "You can go hone," He smiled.

"Really, doctor?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," He smiled. "But we have some politics here... You can't take the baby before you register him," He explained.

"Alright, I'll do it," Damon said.

"You can come with me," The doctor said and Damon followed him. "Kath," Damon called her from the door and she looked up at her father. "Come with me... Let's get some ice cream," He said smiling.

Katherine wanted to go but at the same time, she wanted be with Daniel and her mother. She looked up at Elena and she nodded.

"Go with daddy, sweetie, get a big ice cream okay?" Elena said smiling.

"Okay," Katherine said and when she got to Damon, he grabbed her hand.

[...]

"Your brother is now an American citizen," Damon smiled to Katherine.

"Is Daniel coming home today, daddy?"

"Yeah, he is," Damon said. "Mommy is feeling good so the doctor will let them go home," He explained.

Damon noticed Katherine was jealous. She wasn't exactly saying it but he could feel that she was trying everything so she could be with her parents. She didn't want them to stay in the hospital because she knew she wouldn't be able to stay. Miranda had already told her that it would be just them two at home. Katherine didn't want that. That's why Damon decided to take her to eat ice cream.

They were sitting in a booth, in the ice cream shop in front of the hospital. Damon stood up, and went to the counter to take the ice creams. Katherine's bowl had chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate syrup and cherries.

"Here," Damon said placing the bowl in front of Katherine.

"Wow, this is big," She said happy and Damon smiled at her.

"Kath, how do you feel now that you have a brother?" Damon asked.

"I think it will be cool," She said eating.

"Sweetie, you know you will have to share mommy and daddy now... I'm talking about this,"

"Yeah, that's not that nice," She said.

"Look, honey, daddy loves you more than you can even imagine... You're my little girl, my princess, my sweetheart... Daniel coming to our lives won't change anything,"

"It's changing, daddy," Katherine said.

"What is changing?"

"Mommy barely gave me attention today,"

"Katherine, mommy has two kids now... She needs to take care of you both now. Mommy suffered to deliver Daniel and she was tired. She needs to breastfeed him, make him sleep and other stuff too... You can't have her all by yourself, yeah, but you can share."

"Does she still love me?"

"Of course she does, Katherine!" Damon said. "Things will be a little difficult for a few weeks but you'll see that everything will be alright,"

"Why difficult?"

"Babies needs a lot of attention when they have just born," He explained. "You can help us if you want. You don't need to be jealous,"

[...]

"Daniel, this is your home," Elena said walking into their house holding Daniel in her arms.

"Kath, let's go take a shower?" Damon asked. "Grandma will cook dinner..." He smiled.

"Okay," Katherine said happy.

Damon grabbed Katherine's hand and they went upstairs. Damon stopped at Daniel's room to leave his baby bag there and then went to his own room with Katherine. Elena went straight to Daniel's room and placed him on the nursery.

"Mommy really liked your room," Elena smiled at him. "I hope you liked it too... Daddy and your sister did almost everything," She said happy.

Daniel was moving on the nursery and Elena had some troubles to take off his clothes so she could change him. She had already done all of that with Katherine but it was five years ago, she had already lost the practice.

"Daniel, behave," Elena said realizing her boy would give her more work than she had imagined. "Please, don't be like your father... Don't be stubborn," She prayed. "You are exactly like him on the outside. Dark hair, blue eyes, white skin... Just don't be as stubborn and needy as him,"

Elena changed her son and dressed him on his blue sleepers. She placed him on her arms and sat on the armchair to breastfeed him. Daniel was hungry and he grabbed her nipple in a hurry, sucking it. His eyes were wide opened and he was staring at his mother. He grabbed her index finger and kept holding it while he drank the milk.

"Wow, go slowly," Elena laughed feeling a little pain because of the strength he was putting on her sensible nipple. "Mommy has enough milk for you,"

After Daniel had drank all of the milk he wanted to, Elena went downstairs with him and sat by the dinner table. She placed Daniel in his stroller and placed him by her side at the table. She kept moving the stroller back and forth really slowly so he would sleep peacefully.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	53. Hide And Seek

_**Chapter 53 – Hide And Seek**_

"Ready or not, here I come," Katherine yelled going down the stairs.

Katherine was sitting on the top of the stairs, with her hands covering her eyes and she was counting for Damon to hide. Of course, she was too little yet and she was counting in the wrong order but that wouldn't be a problem.

Katherine walked around the living room and didn't find his father. She looked under the table, behind the couches and even behind the curtains but Damon wasn't there. She stopped to think a little and went to the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Elena was there, helping Miranda make lunch while Daniel was in the stroller, next to the counter. Katherine went to the stroller of her brother and looked at him smiling. She loved her brother. She put her head in the stroller and Elena stopped what she was doing to check what Katherine was going to do with the baby. Katherine placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead and then kept searching for Damon.

"Grandma, have you seen daddy?" Katherine asked Miranda who was mixing the tomato sauce inside the pan.

"No, sweetie," Miranda lied.

"Mommy, have you seen daddy?" She asked Elena.

Elena had just looked outside and she knew Damon was hiding on the porch but she didn't want to ruin their fun so she lied.

"No, Kath, daddy didn't come here,"

"Thanks," Katherine left the kitchen a little frustrated and went to the yard.

Damon was hiding between a big vase and Katherine walked by him and didn't noticed he was there. She looked around the playground and then walked around the pool but didn't find her father anywhere.

"Mommy!" Katherine walked into the kitchen complaining.

"Honey, you're playing hide and seek, you can't just give up... Keep looking because you'll find your father,"

"I think he is cheating..." Katherine said sitting on the chair at the counter. Katherine took a grape from the bowl on the counter and ate it. "He said he would hide here, downstairs... But he is not anywhere,"

"Just keep looking," Miranda smiled at her. "Damon will show up,"

"I'll give you a hint," Elena walked to Katherine. "He is outside in the yard," She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Daddy," Katherine called him looking for her father out in the yard.

When Katherine found him, she got from his behind and he didn't see her coming.

"Boo!" Katherine yelled jumping on his back. "I found you!" She said happy.

Damon stood up and took his daughter in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"You took some time but you found me..."

"Okay, now it's my turn," Katherine smiled pulling him to the living room.

Katherine placed Damon on the top of the stairs and told him to count while she would hide. Katherine ran to find a place but nothing seemed difficult enough. She went to the kitchen but there was no place for her there either.

"Hide there," Elena pointed to the small room between the kitchen and the laundry room.

That room had the pool stuff. All the toys, boards and clean products for the pool where there. There were also a few boxes from toys the kids had gotten and they hadn't thrown it away yet. Katherine smiled at her mother's idea.

"Don't tell him I'm there," Katherine whispered and walked into the small room.

Katherine hid herself in the middle of everything so Damon wouldn't find her and she sat on the floor hugging her knees so she would look smaller.

"Shh," Katherine said when Belle started going through the boxes, looking for Katherine. "Go away," She whispered.

"Katherine..." Damon said walking into the kitchen.

"Go away, Belle!" Katherine said mad.

"Boo!" Damon said finding Katherine.

"You ruined everything, Belle!" Katherine said angry and didn't even look at her dog.

"Don't be sad, sweetie," Damon said. "We can play again later..."

"Why can't we play now?"

"Lunch is ready... We can play whatever you want after lunch," Damon smiled.

They all sat by the table and Daniel was still asleep in the stroller. That was perfect for both Damon and Elena because Daniel had cried all night long the night before. He was one week old and every night he spent awake and crying. They had moments of peace when Daniel was asleep.

"I love meatballs!" Katherine said putting an entire meatball in her mouth. "Oh," She said realizing she wouldn't be able to eat it all like that.

"Now you do some effort and eat it... You can't put it back on your plate," Damon laughed.

Katherine spent a few minutes but she ate the meatball. Damon was by her side and he took her plate to cut the other meatballs for her. He cut them and mixed them with her tomato sauce spaghetti.

"Thanks daddy," Katherine smiled.

"You're welcome, honey,"

"I want coke," She said when Damon filled her glass with lemon juice.

"No, Kath," Elena said. "We agreed that you can only drink coke during weekends and holidays,"

"Or special dates..." Damon continued.

"But it's summer... I don't have school so it's a weekend!" She said smiling.

"No, daughter. You're too young and we don't want you eating bad." Damon said. "You drink your juice or water... You choose,"

"Fine, I will drink the juice," She said and Elena smiled at Damon.

Damon had finally stopped saying yes to everything Katherine asked. The pregnancy made him realize he had to show her some attitude because with Daniel it would be the same thing. Katherine was getting less stubborn now and she knew what was right. and wrong. However, she was five and a half year old and she was getting difficult with food and drinks so Damon and Elena were setting up many rules that didn't exist a few months back.

As the coke rule, there were the ice cream rule. Katherine would eat the whole bowl of ice cream if they let her so she could have ice cream twice a day, one day yes, one day no. Burger and French fries were dinner twice a week. On Sunday's lunch, Katherine could choose any food she wanted to eat. Anything. Sunday's lunch was special. And during Katherine's birthday, she could choose what she was going to eat all day long as long as she ate at least one fruit and a glass of milk. If they let her choose everything, she would eat only fries, coke and ice cream all day long.

"How long has he been asleep?" Damon asked Elena.

"A little more than a couple of hours..." Elena said.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Miranda asked. "You do know you have to breastfeed him every two hours."

"Mom, Daniel is finally asleep," Elena said. "I'm not waking him up so he will start crying and screaming... He will get milk when he wakes up,"

"Mommy, what will we have for dessert?" Katherine asked.

"You haven't even eaten all your food, sweetie," Elena laughed.

"I know, I just want to know…"

"Well," Damon said. "We didn't do anything so we can have some ice cream,"

"Yay!"

[…]

"What time is it?" Elena moaned listening to Daniel's cry.

"3:15AM," Damon answered turning to the other side.

Elena grabbed her robe and dressed on it, walking to Daniel's bedroom. When she got in there, Daniel was crying so much his face was red already. Elena had breastfed him not more than one hour before and he was wearing a clean diaper.

Elena took her son from his crib and held him in her arms. Daniel started to settle when Elena began to walk around the room, singing to him. That was the fourth time Elena had to wake up in that night because he was crying. Daniel hated being alone in his bedroom. He wanted attention and he wanted someone with him. He was one week old and every night had been like that.

That quality of Daniel reminded her a lot of Damon. He was that stubborn and that needed. There were nights when Damon just hugged Elena while she was asleep so he wouldn't feel alone, even knowing they were sharing the bed. Damon used to call Elena almost every two minutes when one of them was out because he just needed to hear her voice.

Daniel looked like him in the outside but he also looked like his father in the inside. He wanted Elena's arms all the time, and he wanted them just for him. That's why Katherine got so jealous. Daniel cried even more when there was anyone else next to Elena.

"Daniel, you need to sleep," Elena said placing him back on his crib when he stopped crying but that didn't do any good, in fact, that just made things worse because he started crying again.

"Oh God, come here," She said taking him in her arms again and he stopped.

Elena walked back to her room and Damon was sleeping. Elena laid on the bed and then placed Daniel by her side, between her and Damon.

"Damon…" Elena woke him up gently.

"Yeah…" He moaned.

"Daniel will sleep here… Be careful not to hit him," Elena said and Damon nodded.

Elena turned her body to Daniel and caressed him until he was asleep. She kept one arm on him, making sure he was safe and warm and then she slept. That was the best idea she had had that night because he slept for the whole night without even a single cry.

[…]

Damon was out in the garage washing his new car since he didn't let anyone touch his red Mustang. He said anyone could do something wrong so he did it all by himself to get it clean.

Miranda was upstairs, getting some rest in the guest's room. Katherine was watching Ice Age 4 with Elena in the living room while Daniel was drinking milk from his mother. Katherine looked at him with jealous. She could be the one in her mother's arms at that moment. She was a little sad.

"Mommy," Katherine tried to call her to get some attention but Elena stood up after breastfeeding Daniel.

"Not now, honey," Elena said going upstairs to put Daniel in his crib.

Katherine left the living room not even bothering to turn off the TV and went to her playground. She climbed up the stairs of their tree house and laid on the mattress, crying.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked her doll. "Daddy said they wouldn't treat me differently but mommy seems to prefer Daniel over me," She said jealous.

Katherine kept crying for one hour in the tree house. She even fell asleep hugging her doll. While she was there, Damon started searching for her inside the house desperately.

"Elena, where is Katherine?" Damon asked when Elena walked down the stairs.

"She was here," She pointed to the couch.

"Yeah, she was," Damon said angry. "She is not here anymore... I told you to keep an eye on her," He said.

"Daniel needed to sleep. I went upstairs to put him in his crib,"

"Leaving her alone?" Damon asked mad. "Damon, how many times have I told you that she is not handling this easily?" He said running his hand through his hair, worried. "She is jealous... We need to show her Daniel won't change our love for her! I haven't seen you stay with her just you two..."

"Damon!" Elena said crying. "Daniel is driving me crazy! He begs for attention! Well, at least, I wish he could talk because you know how he screams, yells and cries! He doesn't stay alone because he wants someone with him all the time!" Elena yelled. "It's been one week and I haven't slept more than three hours during these seven nights! I need some sleep, Damon! I try to fall asleep but then he screams so much! I don't know how a baby that little can yell so much but he does..."

"I know, but we are in this together! You don't need to put her aside because of that because we both know that's what you're doing..."

"I'm sorry but he needs me,"

"Yeah, he does, but you're also Katherine's mother and she needs you too," Damon said. "I'm gonna go talk to her," He said going outside.

"How do you even know she is out there?"

"You really don't know her, do you?" He said going up the stairs of the tree house.

When he got up there, he saw Katherine sleeping with the doll. Her face was red and he was sure she had been crying. He caressed her face to wake her up gently and she opened her eyes, rubbing them.

"Daddy..." Katherine hugged him.

Katherine realized it was dark already and she hated being out of the house in the dark. She was scared and she thought many animals could get her. That only made her hug Damon even tighter.

"I know what's going on, sweetie," Damon caressed her hair.

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore..." Katherine said. "You are the only one who loves me, daddy,"

"This is not true, Katherine..." Damon was extremely sad that she was thinking like that. Katherine was his daughter and he wanted to see her happy more than anything. "We didn't expect Daniel to be like this. You were so peaceful when you were a baby, Kath... Daniel asks for more attention," Damon explained. "You're a grown up, aren't you? That's what you keep saying," He laughed. "So you have to understand that he needs extra care right now. Mommy is stressed and nervous because Daniel doesn't let her sleep or eat or do anything else... Don't be sad because she is not giving you too much attention. She will do. She just needs to get used to Daniel's crisis,"

"Daniel is really driving her crazy," Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, you saw that..." Damon smiled caressing her hair. "I'm still surprised that mommy let you dye your hair..." He said changing the subject.

A couple of weeks back, Elena went to get a haircut with Katherine and she begged her mother to get her hair just like Elena's. Elena's hair was still dark brown but it had lighter parts on the bottom and Katherine, knowing that she looked just like Elena, wanted her hair just like her mother's. Elena decided to let her do what she wanted, expecting Katherine not to like it and never ask for that again, but she liked it and nothing could change her mind.

"You said it was beautiful,"

"It is," Damon smiled. "You could dye it purple and you would still be beautiful,"

"Really?" Her eyes shone.

"No," Damon said realizing that what he had just said would probably make her dye her hair purple. "No one is beautiful with a purple hair..." He said trying to erase that from her mind and Katherine laughed. "Let's go back to the house, okay?" Katherine nodded smiling.

_**One week later…**_

"We need to do something, Elena," Damon walked into their room and closed the door. "I'm worried she will end up sick. Katherine didn't grow up with kids... She is not used to share someone with other kid,"

"He is two weeks old!" Elena said.

"I know but there has to be something we can do..." Damon said. "We need to do something just the four of us."

"I don't know what we can do, Damon," Elena said worried. "I'm worried about her too! And she doesn't even let me touch her..."

"Okay, so we now have three problems..." Damon said walking back and forth through the room. "Katherine is jealous, Katherine saw you as vampire and she doesn't talk to you and Daniel is a crying machine," He said.

"Who left that stupid TV on?"

"That's not really the problem, Lena,"

"She loves you more than anything, Damon," Elena said sad. "You're her world and now I'm just a monster in her life..."

"Honey," He hugged his wife knowing she would start crying.

"I need to fix this... She is jealous because of me and she thinks I'm a monster," Elena said. "Be right back... Keep an eye on Daniel," She said pointing to the baby on their bed.

Elena opened the door to Katherine's room and she was sitting on the bed, trying to read her favorite book.

"Go away!" Katherine yelled.

Elena was dying in the inside. Her daughter was treating her like that and it wasn't exactly her fault. Katherine was a kid and she had seen her mother turn into a vampire many times on the screen. She was scared and Elena couldn't blame her.

"It's me, Kath," Elena said about to cry.

Katherine had run to the corner of her room, trying to hide from Elena.

"It's mommy," She said.

"You're not mommy... You're a vampire,"

"This was in the TV, honey," Elena said desperate. "I'm mommy in real life,"

"No you're not," Katherine said scared.

"I swear to you, honey, I'm mommy..." Elena said getting closer to her daughter but Katherine put a pillow in front of her.

"Go away!" Katherine yelled again. "You're not my mommy!"

"Katherine," Elena could fight, yell and even scream with her but she needed to be sweet and prove Katherine she wasn't the vampire she had seen.

"I don't want you here... Please, go away," Katherine begged crying.

"Okay, you want me to leave?" Elena said standing up. "I'm going out then," Elena said sad.

Elena was walking to the stairs when Katherine stood by the door of her bedroom. She thought about following Elena but she was still scared. Elena looked back and smiled at Katherine. She realized Katherine was giving her a chance.

Katherine was still not sure so she kept in her bedroom but in a few seconds she started approaching Elena. Elena was smiling at her and Katherine kept going to her direction. When Katherine was almost there, Elena gave a step back and stumbled on some toy, rolling down the stairs.

Katherine was in shock for a few seconds and she couldn't even move her feet from the floor. She was looking at her mother rolling down the stairs.

"MOMMY!" Katherine yelled and ran down the stairs. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Katherine yelled trying to get Elena to stand up.

Elena had just rolled down the stairs but Katherine was hugging her and that's what mattered. Katherine's arms were wrapped around Elena's neck and Elena hugged her daughter.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Katherine asked touching the bruise on her mother's forehead.

It was bleeding so Katherine's finger got blood on it.

"Mommy?" Elena asked smiling.

"Yeah, mommy... Did you lose your memory?" Katherine asked worried. She had seen something like that in a movie. "I'm Katherine, your daughter,"

"You said I was a vampire..."

"If you were one you wouldn't have bruises..." Elena smiled. "Daddy put ice on my feet when I fell... You need some," She said when Elena couldn't get up because her foot just hurt too much.

"I'm fine," Elena smiled hugging Katherine.

"You're not fine, mommy..." Katherine said. "Stand up," She asked and Elena stood up keeping one foot from the floor. "Hold on me," Katherine smiled walking Elena to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Miranda got scared with all the screaming and went to the living room to see what was happening. Damon was down the stairs with Daniel in his arms and he stopped Miranda when she was about to follow her daughter.

"Don't," Damon said. "Let Katherine take care of her,"

"She might have broken her foot!" Miranda said.

"She would be screaming in pain if she had broken anything..." Damon said. "Let them alone," He asked.

In the kitchen, Katherine had put Elena sitting on a small bench. She came back holding and ice and sat in front of Elena, on the floor.

"Tell me where it hurts," Katherine asked and Elena pointed to her right ankle.

Katherine sweetly placed the ice on it and smiled at Elena. They kept like that until the ice melt. Katherine placed a kiss on her mother's ankle. They always kissed her bruises saying it would get better faster and that wouldn't be different.

"I'm sorry, mommy..." Katherine hugged Elena.

"You were scared, Kath," Elena said. "I don't blame you. I was a vampire on that TV show but only there... I'm mommy,"

"I know you are," Katherine smiled. "But I still need to apologize..."

"That's okay, sweetie..."

"DADDY!" Katherine walked back to the living room with Elena and saw him. "Where were you? Mommy rolled down the stairs and you didn't come help?" She said. "What kind of husband are you?" She asked rolling her eyes, just like he used to do, and Elena laughed.

"Again," Damon said. "She is spending too much time with Caroline," He said. "I saw you were taking a really good care of mommy so I decided to leave it with you,"

"What kind of husband leaves their wife with a five year old girl?" Katherine asked sitting Elena on the couch.

Miranda and Elena couldn't stop laughing and Damon was shocked and surprised with what she was saying.

_Imaginary list: Less time with Caroline, less romantic comedies, or better yet, less TV in general._ Damon thought.

"She is right, Damon," Miranda said laughing.

"What book did you give her to train the reading?" Damon asked Elena. "Please, don't tell me you gave her some of your weird self-help books,"

"No!" Elena was dying of all the laughing. "I gave her her favorite one. The Beauty and the Beast... This whole conversation is not from a book... It's from a blonde as known as Caroline Accola,"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a serious talk with her tomorrow,"

"Daddy, you're gonna cook dinner..." Katherine said. "Mommy needs to rest,"

"Stay with them," Miranda said. "I can cook dinner..."

"Don't bother, Miranda," Damon said. "We can have some pizza," He said grabbing the phone to order some pizza.

[...]

"Mommy, look what daddy gave me," Katherine walked down the stairs with a box.

Elena was sitting on the couch, breastfeeding Daniel and Damon was next to her. She walked to her parents and showed Elena the puzzle.

"It's a puzzle of the Princess," Katherine smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Elena smiled back at her. "It has two hundred pieces... Is it a little difficult for you, honey?"

"Well, if you and daddy help me..."

"Let's play then," Damon said.

Damon sat on the carpet with Katherine and they put all the pieces on the coffee table. Elena sat next to Damon on the carpet and while she held Daniel with one arm, she used to other one to touch the pieces of Katherine's puzzle.

Katherine had seen Elena as a vampire the day before and she was too scared to get close to her mother. But after Elena talked to her, or at least tried to, and after the accident, Katherine was good with Elena again. Elena was happy for that and she promised herself that Katherine wouldn't feel left out ever again.

"Do you want to play, grandma?" Katherine asked.

"No, honey, I'm okay," Miranda smiled at her. "I will make your brother sleep so your mother can play with you,"

"Thanks, mom," Elena smiled and placed Daniel in her mother's arms when he finished eating.

Elena sat back together with Damon and Katherine and they started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The puzzle had four princess'. Cinderella, Belle, Aurora and Snow White. Katherine was trying to get Belle, as Damon and Elena had already expected, Elena was trying to get Aurora and Damon was trying to get Cinderella since she was the hardest one. The background of the puzzle was as blue as her dress so it was really challenging to find the right pieces.

"I'm done," Elena smiled looking at the princess.

"Can you help me, mommy?" Katherine asked.

When Elena looked at what Katherine had already done, she realized Katherine had only got to put five pieces together. She was little, of course, but she was having more difficult than they had already expected.

After one hour playing, Elena and Katherine were able to get the entire body of Belle and Damon was still getting Cinderella. Katherine laughed and tried to help her father.

"Kath, it's getting late…" Elena said. "Let's go upstairs and we finish this puzzle tomorrow,"

Miranda had already gone to her bedroom to sleep and Daniel was sleeping in the stroller next to Damon. Elena took her baby from the stroller and went with her family to the second floor of the house.

"Are you going to give Daniel a bath?" Katherine asked Elena.

"Yeah, do you want to help me?" Elena asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, can I help mommy?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," Elena said caressing Katherine's hair.

"Well, since you three are going to be in the bathroom, I'll be in ours, honey," Damon smiled. "I'm gonna take a bath and try to relax in our bathtub,"

"Are you tired, daddy?" Katherine laughed.

"Yeah," Damon laughed. "Kath, after you take your bath, mommy will read you a story okay? Daddy is too tired,"

"Okay, daddy," Katherine smiled.

Elena was sitting in front of the bathtub, holding Daniel inside the water. Daniel was definitely the opposite of Katherine, he hated water.

"Kath, grab the soap please," Elena asked and Katherine took the baby soap from the sink.

"Here mommy," She handed Elena the soap. "Why is he crying?"

"He doesn't really like water," Elena laughed.

"How can he not like water?" Katherine asked shocked. "It's so good…"

"Well, you two are very different from each other, honey," Elena explained. "Okay, Daniel, you don't need to stay for too long if you don't want to," She laughed after she finished washing him.

"His towel, mommy," Katherine said giving Elena Daniel's blue towel.

"Thank you, honey," Elena smiled wrapping Daniel in the towel.

They went back to his bedroom and Elena placed Daniel on the changing table. She finished getting her son dry and he calmed down, not feeling wet anymore.

"He seems a lot happier now," Katherine laughed caressing her brother's head.

"Boys are complicated, Katherine," Elena laughed. "They want everything in their way and they beg for attention…"

"But you still love Daniel and daddy,"

"I do," Elena smiled. "Can you grab his sleepers, Kath?" She asked putting a clean diaper on Daniel.

"Which one, mommy?" Katherine asked looking at the drawer of clothes.

"Take the one with stripes…"

"Does he only have blue clothes?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes.

"I think he has some green ones," Elena laughed. "But you know daddy, he is really strict with the colors… When you were born, he didn't want me to buy anything purple for you. You were a girl so everything needed to be pink. Now that he has a boy, he wants everything to be blue," She explained making Katherine laugh. "You're ready to bed, Daniel," She smiled taking Daniel in her arms.

"Aren't you going to put him in the crib, mommy?" Katherine asked confused when they left Daniel's room with him.

"Just a second, sweetie," Elena said entering her bathroom with Daniel in his arms. "Damon, get off this bathtub and come take care of your son,"

"Put him in the stroller and put the stroller in our bedroom… I will get out," Damon smiled.

Elena did as Damon asked and went to Katherine's bathroom to give her daughter a bath. When Katherine was ready, she dressed in her favorite pajamas and laid on her bed.

"Do you want a story, sweetie?" Elena asked looking at Katherine's shelf of books.

"No, mommy, but can you stay here until I sleep?" Katherine asked giving some space for Elena to lie on the bed with her.

Elena laid with her back on the wall and started caressing Katherine's hair. Damon walked into his daughter's bedroom and Katherine had her eyes closed. Elena noticed Daniel was asleep in Damon's arms and nodded at him. He knew Elena wanted Daniel to sleep in his crib.

They knew that he would cry all night long but he needed to sleep on his own. Elena and Damon didn't want him to sleep with them because they would have more challenges trying to take him to his bedroom again so sleeping with mommy and daddy was something that happened once in a while. Damon placed Daniel in his crib and kissed his forehead.

Damon turned on the machine of his crib so he or Elena would listen if he woke up and turned off the lights, leaving the room. He went to his bedroom and Elena was on their bed.

"Let's get some sleep before he wakes up again," Elena laughed.

"It's ten o'clock, I don't want to sleep," Damon said caressing Elena's belly.

"The doctor said it'd be great to keep at least one month without sex, Damon," Elena said. "Let's do the right thing, please,"

"He said one month without penetration… We can have some fun,"

"No, Damon," Elena said. "We can't barely sleep because of Daniel's cries. Let's try to get some while he is asleep, please!"

Elena laughed remembering what she had told Katherine while they were changing Daniel, about boys being complicated and how they wanted everything in their way. Damon kissed Elena on the lips and she kissed him back, but she still pushed him away when he tried to get to second base.

"No," Elena laughed. "It's hard for me to stay without you too, Damon, don't make things even more difficult,"

Damon woke up in the morning and rolled on the bed, thinking Elena wasn't there. Since Daniel cried all night long, he always woke up alone on their bed, but that time, Elena was on the bed. He sat on the bed confused and when he looked out of the window, he noticed it was morning already. He took his phone the fastest he could and checked the time shaking Elena for her to wake up.

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Damon asked Elena.

"No, why?" Elena asked confused and Damon only got more worried.

Damon showed Elena his phone and she looked at the time. 10:18AM.

"Daniel…" Elena jumped out of the bed and the two ran worried and desperate to Daniel's bedroom.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	54. Swimming Day

_**Chapter 54 - Swimming Day**_

"Oh my God," Elena said in a relief when they walked into Daniel's bedroom.

Their little boy was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Katherine was sitting on the armchair, which she had pushed until it was close to the crib of her brother. She was sleeping and half of her arm was inside the crib. Daniel was holding Katherine's index finger and the two were sleeping calmly. Katherine seemed to be a little uncomfortable because of her position but that wasn't a problem for her to sleep.

"I cannot believe we are seeing something like this," Damon whispered smiling.

"Go grab the camera," Elena said.

Damon ran out of the room and came back with his professional camera. He took pictures of that moment and Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"They are beautiful," Damon said.

"I've had an idea..." Elena smiled pulling Damon out of the bedroom.

Elena grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs with him. Walking into the kitchen, she started taking a lot of things from the fridge until everything she needed was on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked laughing.

"Set up the table outside..." Elena asked. "The sun is shining, the weather is great and we have a pool," She smiled. "Put a towel and four plates there. Be quick,"

Damon didn't understand what was happening but he did as Elena had asked. When the table was reading, Elena placed a plate full of pancakes on the table. It also had chocolate milk, waffles with blueberries, since it was Elena's favorite, coffee and some fruits.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Grab the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup," Elena asked running upstairs. "And the normal syrup!" She added.

Elena ran to her bedroom and dressed on her bikini as soon as possible. She dressed in a dress above the bikini and wore some flip flops. She ran into Damon in the middle of the hallway and asked him to dress in his swim shorts so they could go to the pool.

"Katherine," Elena whispered waking her up.

"Mommy?" She moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you here, honey?" Elena said taking Katherine in her arms.

"Daniel was crying and I think you and daddy didn't hear him so I came here..." She explained. "I tried to read for him but I don't think he liked. I'm reading too slow,"

"I'm sure he loved it honey," Elena smiled kissing Katherine's cheek. "I still can't believe you did that," She said happy. "You could have called us..."

"You and daddy were tired,"

"You're perfect, honey," Elena smiled. "That's why mommy has a surprise for you," She said. "Go change... Dress in your bikini, take your floats and your sunglasses,"

"Okay!" Katherine left running to her room.

"Let's change, Daniel?" Elena asked taking Daniel from the crib. "Mommy is happy you and your sister are getting along," She smiled placing him on the changing table.

Daniel kept moving on the table but Elena could change him into a new diaper and an onesie. She didn't mind dressing him on panties since it was hot outside. The onesie was enough to hold his diaper and that was okay.

"I'm ready mommy!" Katherine came back to the room wearing her bikini and she had some floats around her, she was also wearing her sunglasses.

"You're beautiful, let's go downstairs now,"

When Katherine got out in the yard, she saw the big breakfast table. Damon was wearing his swim shorts and she quickly assumed they would play in the pool.

"Mommy will stay here with Daniel," Elena sat on the bench by the table and Daniel was in the stroller in front of her. "You can play with daddy in the pool. I'll give you breakfast while you two play,"

"Will I get breakfast too?" Damon pouted.

"Sure," Elena smiled.

Damon jumped inside the pool making a bomb and Katherine jumped excited, wanting to the the same. The pool they were was too deep for her. They had a small one for Katherine but since Damon was with her, they could play in the deep one.

"Jump," Damon said opening his arms to her.

"Damon, no!" Elena said worried.

"I'll catch her," Damon said.

"This is dangerous... She can fall," Elena said. "Or even worse, she can drown,"

"Daddy will take care of you honey," Damon said.

"Damon!" Elena said.

"If she doesn't like it, we don't do it again,"

"Jump with the floats then," Elena said.

Katherine was wearing Hello Kitty floats on each arm and she wanted badly to jump inside the pool.

"Be careful!" Elena yelled almost dying of a heart attack when Katherine jumped inside the pool, in Damon's arms.

"That was your best reaction," Miranda said appearing at the yard. "Good morning, daughter," She smiled to Elena. "Good morning Damon, good morning, Kath," She smiled at the two in the pool. "That was a typical mother's reaction," She laughed.

"You see what Damon teaches her,"

"He is the best father in the world, Elena," Miranda said. "Moreover, Katherine is not a baby anymore. I know it's hard to believe that they grow up but they do. I remember when you and your brother played in our pool... Now I'm watching my daughter's husband play with my granddaughter in the pool," She said smiling. "She is five and a half... She knows more than you can imagine," She laughed.

"I know but,"

"No buts, Elena. Look at them," She said.

Elena looked at Damon and they were really having fun. Katherine was swimming around with her floats on her arms and Damon was always by her side, making sure she wouldn't drown. Elena smiled at them.

"Can you look at him for a while?" Elena asked.

Miranda looked inside the stroller and Daniel was sleeping. Even with Katherine and Damon yelling, he was able to sleep.

"He's already fallen asleep again?"

"I breastfed him and he slept... He loves sleeping after he eats," Elena smiled. At least he loved to sleep at some time.

Elena sat on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. She was holding a plate with chocolate syrup pancakes. Damon and Katherine went to Elena and Katherine opened her mouth. Elena gave a piece of pancake in Katherine's mouth and then Damon did the same.

"Thanks," Damon smiled.

"Daddy?" Katherine asked eating more. "Can I swim alone now?" She asked.

"Yeah, but keep close to me," Damon said.

Damon walked to Elena and stopped with his back against the edge of the pool. His top chest was out of the water and he looked at Elena.

"What do you want now?" Elena laughed.

"A kiss," Damon pouted.

Elena leaned over and kissed him closing her eyes. However, when Damon kissed her back, he place his hand on her back and tried to push her into the pool but she realized what his intentions were so she stood up before he could put his plan in action.

"I'm smarter than you," She said walking back to the table with the empty plate.

"Are you sure?"

When Elena looked back, she saw Damon behind her. He was soaking wet and she knew he would try to get her wet as well.

"Damon!" Elena yelled running around the yard so he wouldn't pick her up.

Katherine placed her arms on a bigger float and stopped in the middle of the pool to watch her parents playing.

"Run mommy!" Katherine yelled.

Elena had stopped behind the swing of the playground and Damon was in front of her. She couldn't go to any side because he would catch her. When she ran, she got to the garden hose. She turned it on, pointing it to Damon so she could defend herself.

"That wasn't clever at all," Damon said.

Damon was a lot more wet after the bath of the hose he got and Elena was laughing. When she less expected, Damon caught her from behind and she started shaking her legs trying to leave his embrace. Her dress was now wet because of him and he kept hugging her. Damon walked to the pool and threatened throwing her inside of it.

"Don't do that or mommy will be mad with you," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Elena said. "Let's just say these two weeks you have to wait to have sex with me can turn into two months if you don't let me go now," She whispered in his ear.

"Kath, come eat," Miranda said making a bowl of cereal and milk for her.

Katherine got out of the pool and sat by the table to eat. She took her pool towel and dried herself a little so she could touch her brother.

"Danny hates water," She told her grandmother. "I saw how difficult it was for mommy to give him a bath last night,"

"Some babies really hate water... I can see you love it," She smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Katherine smirked. "Where is my straw?" She asked grabbing her glass of milk.

Miranda looked through the stuff on the table and gave Katherine her red fun straw. The line of it was confuse and the milk needed to travel a lot to get to her mouth but Katherine loved it.

"Let me at least take off my dress," Elena begged. "I will stay with you in the pool if you want but let me take off my dress,"

Damon placed Elena on the floor and she took off her dress, placing it with their other things.

"Have you already lost all the weight you got with the pregnancy?" Miranda asked impressed with Elena's thin body.

"I'm almost there," Elena smiled. "Sometimes Damon says I'm too thin so I thought about keeping a few pounds," She said making Miranda laugh.

Damon and Elena jumped inside the pool and Elena kissed him.

"I'm so happy with Daniel," Damon smiled caressing Elena's hair. "I love our family..."

"I'm happy with them too," Elena looked at the table and saw Katherine playing with Daniel, who had just woken up.

"He doesn't cry with Katherine..." Damon said shocked. "We've found our miracle,"

"Damon, we can't use Katherine..."

"We aren't using her," Damon laughed. "She is with him because she wants too,"

"Katherine!" Miranda said when Katherine tried to take Daniel from the stroller.

Elena and Damon looked at the table right away, worried that something might had happened.

"I want to take him," Katherine said to Miranda.

In the pool, Elena and Damon were kissing. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was holding her with his hands on her back.

"Is anybody home?" Katherine heard Caroline's voice.

Katherine stood up from the bench and ran into the house. She saw Caroline and Tyler hand in hand and ran to them. Caroline clenched on the floor and hugged Katherine.

"Aunt Care!" Katherine said hugging her tight. "Uncle Mike!" She then hugged Tyler.

"We brought you a present," Caroline said handing Katherine a shop bag. "And this one is for Daniel, where is the baby boy?" She showed her a blue shop bag.

"Thanks!" Katherine smiled. "We're in the yard..." Katherine said pulling Caroline by her hand.

Caroline and Tyler had been away for a time. They went to visit both of their families because of Caroline's pregnancy and they had gotten back to New York a couple of weeks ago but it was hard to go to Long Island to see them.

"I can't believe in what I'm seeing," Caroline laughed looking at Elena and Damon kissing in the middle of the pool.

"They have been there for a while now," Katherine said sitting on the floor to open her present. "I don't know how they can breathe," She said making them laugh.

"Maybe they are making you another brother," Tyler said and Caroline hit his chest with her elbow.

"You're so lucky she didn't listen to you," Caroline said.

"Oh my God, she is beautiful!" Katherine said looking at her Belle doll.

Caroline's family lived in Miami so they found Disney stuff pretty easily there. The doll was about two feet tall, a little more than half of Katherine's height, and she loved the doll.

"I'm happy you liked it," Caroline smiled.

"Daniel, let's see what you've got," Katherine took his present and sat in front of him.

Katherine opened the shop bag and saw a Mickey mouse graphic onesie and a stuffed Pluto.

"Look," She said putting Pluto by his side. "He is cute,"

"Caroline!" Elena said going out of the pool. "Tyler!"

"Hey guys," Damon smiled.

Elena took a towel and dried her body and hair. When she wasn't wet anymore, she hugged her friends.

"How are you?" Elena asked smiling.

"Thanks for the presents, guys," Damon smiled getting dry as well. "You didn't need to bother,"

"Katherine is my niece..." Caroline smiled. "I need to bring her presents. And Daniel, well, I haven't met him yet but he deserves some presents too,"

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

"I'm fine, Elena," Caroline smiled.

"Fine?" Tyler asked shocked. "She freaks out everyday..."

"I don't!"

"Damon, how did you handle Elena's pregnancy?" Tyler asked and Elena laughed.

"Just do what she wants," Damon smiled.

"Come on," Elena said pointing to the couch on the porch for Caroline to sit.

"You go, man," Damon said. "Twins? Nice job, dude," Elena heard him and all she could do was laugh.

"How far are you in the pregnancy?" Elena asked Caroline dressing back in her dress.

"Almost five months," Caroline said. "I'm fat, aren't I?"

"You're beautiful, Care..." Elena smiled. "You're just carrying twins,"

"Yeah, I don't know what I want the most. For them to be born soon so I can get my body back or for them to keep here so I don't have to spend nights awake and go crazy with two babies at once,"

"Yeah, that's tough... Daniel is sixteen days and he cries all night long and don't you think it's one night or another. I spent every night awake with him!" Elena said. "Last night I was so dead I didn't hear him... Katherine heard him and she stayed with him in his bedroom. He slept almost ten hours straight," She said. "He doesn't cry with her,"

"Are you trying to freak me out, woman?" Caroline asked nervous. "What if I get two of this? I can't handle that!"

"Well, your beauty sleep will be put aside for a couple years..." Elena said.

"I'm screwed,"

"Man, I'm going crazy with Caroline," Tyler told Damon.

"Sex always helps..." Damon whispered since was close.

"Caroline doesn't want to do it. She keeps saying she is fat and ugly," He said.

"That happens all the time with every woman, man," Damon said. "Just try... You'll see how she will get better," Damon laughed.

"Go with Aunt Care," Elena said placing Daniel in Caroline's arms.

"Again with blue eyes?" Caroline said impressed. "Is doing a great job to spread his genes to the next generation," She laughed.

"I'm sure you want your babies to have your eyes, Caroline," Elena laughed. "Come on, we always want light eyes,"

"Well yeah, but I'm okay if they get Tyler's eyes," Caroline said.

"Do you already know if you're having two boys, two girls or one of each?" Elena asked smiling.

"We know that one of them is a girl..." Caroline said. "The other one we couldn't find out. Every time I did the ultrasound, they were in a difficult position and we couldn't see it," She explained. "But I'm praying it's a boy,"

"I know you are," Elena smiled.

"BOMB!" Katherine yelled running to jump in the pool.

"Katherine!" Damon yelled taking off his shirt.

Elena had her back to the pool since she was talking to Caroline but she turned right away with the screams. Damon jumped inside the pool and caught Katherine.

"Are you crazy?" Damon asked. Katherine arranged her hair and laughed. "This is too deep for you,"

"Katherine!" Elena yelled. "I told you not to get close to the pool without your floats,"

"Sorry," Katherine said. "I just thought it would be nice,"

"Thank God I saw you," Damon said. "You can play in the pool as long as you have your floats,"

"Okay,"

"Katherine is getting too smart," Elena said. "She scares us all the time,"

"She is a kid," Caroline laughed. "That's their job. Make their parents go crazy,"

"So, have you already thought about baby names?"

"Well, I want Emma but Tyler wants Emily if it's going to be something like that... He is just letting me call her Emma as a nickname," She said. "We are still going to discuss a lot about it... I want this second baby to be a boy even more so he can choose the name he wants and I can have my Emma," Elena laughed.

"What name does he want if it's a boy?"

"Matthew..."

"That's pretty," Elena smiled. "I told him if it's a boy it's going to be Emma and Matthew but he still doesn't want her to be called Emma,"

"I'm sure you two will come up with something," Elena laughed.

"I better be going," Caroline stood up.

"No," Elena asked. "Stay for the afternoon,"

"We can't, Lena," She said. "We're going baby shopping today... We don't have any furniture yet," Caroline explained. "We've painted the room but there is nothing in it yet,"

"Are you doing one or two rooms?"

"Only one..." Caroline smiled. "The room is big so it's perfect. It's half blue half pink... It's pretty,"

"It must be,"

"We just stopped to say hi and meet Daniel," Caroline said. "Mike, let's go?"

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked.

"We are going baby shopping," Caroline said.

"Come say bye, Kath," Elena looked at her daughter into the pool.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Caroline said. "Just blow me a kiss," She asked and Katherine did it.

"Bye!" Katherine yelled.

"Kath, what do you think about posing for some pictures?" Damon asked taking his camera.

"Okay!" Katherine said smiling.

Katherine moved her legs and arms and swam the best she could. When she got to the edge of the beed, ready to get to the stairs, Damon took off her floats.

"Stay on the stairs but hold the bars tightly." Damon said and Katherine did what he asked and then smiled to the camera.

"Get him off the sun, Elena," Miranda said.

Elena went back to the porch and sat on the couch to breastfeed Daniel.

"You and Damon seemed to be having a lot of fun in the pool," Miranda said sitting by Elena's side.

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

"I can take care of him... You and Damon are worried about Katherine being jealous and you're doing everything to her," She explained. "Have you two stopped to be alone for a while?"

"We had our time as a couple, mom," Elena said. "We have two kids now and you've seen how Daniel is,"

"Just because you are parents it doesn't mean you two can't be alone..." Miranda said. "Finish giving him milk and then I can stay with him,"

"Are you sure?"

"I am, Elena," Miranda smiled. "I'm gonna start cooking lunch and he can stay in the stroller in the kitchen. He needs some sun but that's already enough for him,"

"Damon!" Elena called him. "Apply more sunblock on Kath," She asked and he nodded. "Okay, mom, you've already convinced me," Elena laughed and Miranda smiled.

"Now I want one on the slide," Damon pointed to the slide by the pool.

"You do know Jeremy is probably throwing parties every night at your apartment, right?" Elena asked her mother.

"Well, I do know but what can I do?" She laughed. "He is almost forty and he likes this life... There is no way to stop him,"

"What about that girl he was with? They seemed to like each other,"

"They broke up when she started talking about wanting to get married and have kids," Miranda explained. "He doesn't want this life... He will probably live with me forever,"

"Well, it's good... At least you won't be alone,"

"Have you heard from your father?" Miranda asked.

"He spent a few months in prison for breaking into private property and threat... Then he was deported to Bulgaria," Elena explained. "His Visa was taken away from him and I don't know if he will be able to get another one,"

"Elena, come in with us," Damon called.

"Are you sure, mom?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah, honey, give me this baby boy," Miranda said and Elena placed her boy in her mother's arms.

Elena was already without her dress and she just jumped into the pool, where Damon and Katherine were. Elena and Damon kissed on the lips and when they looked at Katherine she was making a disgusted face.

"Eww," They laughed at her innocence.

"Don't you want me to kiss mommy?" Damon pouted.

"You can kiss her... But not in front of me," She laughed.

"You like seeing couples kissing in movies,"

"Yeah but you two kissing is weird... But I don't mind," She said swimming around the pool.

"Our daughter is crazy, Elena," Damon said and Elena laughed.

"Just like her father," Elena said smiling.

Damon pulled Elena by her waist and pressed her lips against his. They were kissing passionately and they bodies were pressed against each other. Damon was running his hand through Elena's back and she broke the kiss when she felt Damon trying to undo the knot of her top.

"Stop, you pervert!" Elena laughed throwing water at his face. "Our daughter is here,"

"Sorry, but I need you so badly..."

"You know you will have two weeks so why keep torturing yourself?" Elena laughed. "Come here," Elena kissed him passionately again.

"Don't you need some air?" Katherine looked at them.

Katherine had been playing a little far from him, sliding down the slide into the water and then again and again. When she looked at them, they were kissing and Katherine thought they hadn't stopped yet.

"We better stop," Damon laughed.

Damon went into the water and swam, with his eyes opened. Elena was looking at Katherine and then, Katherine felt something touching her feet.

"AAHH AHHH AHH!" She yelled and then Damon appeared, laughing at her and running his hand through his hair. "Daddy!"

"I scared you," Damon laughed.

"Damon," Elena called him.

When he looked at his wife, he saw Belle had jumped in the pool. She was swimming sweetly. They had never put her in the water before but she had jumped for herself and apparently, she knew how swim.

"Belle!" Katherine smiled and tried to swim to her dog.

"I was hoping I would have some time to play with my girls but as I can see, Belle caught your attention," Damon said looking at Elena and Belle, who were playing with Belle.

"Belle is your girl too," Katherine said.

"No, she is your dog..." Damon laughed. "You and mommy are my girls,"

"You'll have us all day long, honey," Elena said caressing his arm. "Stop complaining," She smiled.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	55. Beautiful

_**Chapter 55 - Beautiful**_

_"Are you having fun?" Damon said to Elena._

_"What?!" She yelled trying to listen to what he was saying._

_Elena and Damon were at the Kings of Leon concert. They had been working as co-stars for an year now and Elena couldn't help but look at Damon as more than a friend. She knew he was having a rough time with his ex-girlfriend, Meghan. Every time she tried to make a move on him, he came to her and told her something about being okay with Meghan again. She didn't want to be with him if he had a girlfriend. Elena would never want to be cheated on so she wouldn't make a man cheat on his girlfriend._

_Elena had tried to refuse going to the concert with Damon but he insisted, doing what he did best, his eye thing. Elena ended up saying yes and now they were together in the concert. Damon had bought the tickets closest to the stage so they couldn't sit down._

_Damon was behind of her because, in his words, he needed to protect her from any guy that tried to do something with her. Elena laughed but didn't say anything. When a calm and slow song started, Damon hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her belly. Elena shivered and didn't really know what to do. Damon was hugging her, pressing their bodies against each other and he didn't look like he would let her go anytime soon. It felt good for her but she knew the problems he had with Meghan would make her get really hurt if she and him got together._

_"Damon..." Elena tried to leave his embrace and looked at him._

_"Don't fight..." He asked._

_Damon looked deep into her eyes and Elena couldn't help but stare at those red lips she wanted to kiss so badly. Damon then pulled her closer and kissed her._

_In the beginning, Elena tried to fight but she wanted that as much as he did. They had already shared a big kiss on screen, for the finale of the first season of their show but it was her work. She had to kiss him and that didn't exactly mean she liked him. But that time, it was off screen. She was kissing the man who she was in love with._

_"Damon, no," Elena broke the kiss breathing heavily. She had kissed him back but that felt wrong._

_"Don't Elena," Damon asked._

_"You and Meghan..."_

_"I don't care about Meghan," Damon rolled his eyes._

_Elena couldn't help but smile. She had never heard something like that from him. He saw the happy smile forming on her lips and smirked, putting his hands on her waist. Elena couldn't fight anymore. First, Damon was trying everything he could to kiss her. Second, Elena wanted to kiss him._

_That time, she didn't do anything and just felt him pressing his lips against hers. All she could do was take her hands to his hair and deep the kiss. In that time, she knew for sure that she was in love with that man._

"Mommy?" Katherine walked into Elena's room to see what her mother was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Hey honey," Elena smiled.

Elena was sitting on her bed, with some boxes open and some photography on the bed.

"Come here with mommy... Mommy is looking at some old pictures,"

"Wow," Katherine sat on the bed with Elena and took one picture. "Mommy, you're beautiful in this picture!" She showed Elena the picture of Elena and Damon at Emmy's. "I loved this red dress you're wearing..."

"I loved it too," Elena smiled. "It's sad I couldn't keep it... But you know, I'd probably never wear it again,"

"I'm not as beautiful as you, mommy," Katherine said sad showing Elena another picture, where Elena was incredibly beautiful.

The pictures was from the Cannes Festival, where Elena wore a long blue brillDamont dress. Katherine kept looking through the pictures and found a picture of Elena at the Met Gala, where she wore a long gold and black dress.

"See?" Katherine said really sad.

"Honey, you are just like me!" Elena laughed. Katherine really looked like Elena. "Except for these blue eyes... And believe me, they make you look a lot prettier than me,"

"Daddy tells me I'm pretty but it's because he is my daddy..." Katherine said.

"Kath, you're are beautiful!" Elena said.

"Not like you,"

"I think you're the prettiest girl in Earth," Katherine couldn't help but smile. "Do you know where your dad is?"

"He told me he was going to take a walk with Belle," Katherine said. "And he took Daniel,"

"Kath, you know tomorrow is the premiere of your dad's movie, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to go?" Elena asked and Katherine looked at her surprised. "It's not really a big event so I think you can go," She smiled. "I was supposed to go with him but I don't really want to let you at Caroline's... You and Daniel are too much work for her now that she is pregnant,"

"I don't know, mommy..." Katherine said.

"Well, if you don't want to go, then you don't need to go..."

"I'm shy..." Katherine laughed. "I've seen it on TV, you take a lot of pictures and you have to walk on that biiiiiig carpet," She said making Elena laugh.

"Daddy won't go to the red carpet," Elena said. "He is only going to the movies..."

"Then I think I can go," Katherine smiled.

"Go to your room and change your clothes... Put on a dress and flip flops,"

"Okay," Katherine jumped off Elena's bed and went to her bedroom.

Elena changed her clothes as well and took her purse. She stopped at Katherine's bedroom and she was putting her sandals.

"I wear flip flop at the beach and pool... I need better shoes to go out," She smiled explaining herself to Elena.

"Come on,"

Elena grabbed Katherine's hand and they went downstairs. Elena wrote Damon a letter and let it on the coffee table, for Damon to see.

_I went shopping with Katherine. I'll try to come back as soon as possible. There is milk for Daniel in the fridge... Give him the bottle if he is hungry._

_Love you._

"Where are we going, mommy?" Katherine asked when Elena left the garage with the car.

"We need to buy you a dress,"

"Yay! Shopping!" She clapped her hands happy.

[...]

"Okay, so we have your dress, your coat and your shoes... Everything in less than two hours," Elena smiled. "We are awesome," The girls did a hi-five. "We should go eat something... What about pizza?"

"Daddy will be sad if we eat pizza without him," Katherine said.

"We can take him some pieces," Elena smiled.

"Okay," Katherine smiled back at her mother.

They went to the closest pizzeria and ordered a cheese pizza. That was the only Katherine liked. They stayed there for a little less than one hour and then went back home, taking some pizza for Damon.

Opening the front door, Elena and Katherine saw the most beautiful scene they had ever seen. Damon was on the couch playing Play Station and Daniel was laid on his chest, with one arm to each side, sleeping.

Damon was so entertained with the game that he didn't see them coming in. Only after a few minutes, he realized they were there because of the noise of the shopping bags.

"Hey girls," Damon said noticing they had arrived.

Damon took Daniel in his arms properly and greeted Katherine and Elena.

"Why did you sudden have the will to go shopping?" Damon asked his wife laughing.

"Well, I'm not going to the premiere tomorrow... I can't leave them with Caroline, Damon," Elena explained. "She is seven months pregnant... Daniel and Kath are too much for her right now,"

"Okay, fine," He said sad. "I can go by myself..."

"I'm going with you daddy!" Katherine jumped happily trying to make her father as happy as her.

"Really?" Damon's eyes shone.

"Mommy told me to go... We went shopping so I could have a new dress and new shoes!" She said excited.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked Elena. "There will be paparazzi there,"

"You're not going to the red carpet, as you've already told me... So I don't see a problem,"

"You're gonna have so much fun, Kath," Damon smiled caressing her hair.

"We brought you pizza!" Katherine said happy.

"Oh thanks!" Damon smiled.

"Did you give him milk?" Elena asked taking Daniel from Damon's arms.

"Yeah, he drank the whole bottle two hours ago," Damon answered.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change him and breastfeed him..." Elena said.

"Okay, I'm going to eat pizza," Damon said laughing.

Damon grabbed Katherine's hand and the two went to the kitchen.

"Did you have fun with mommy today?" Damon asked when they sat at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, we did," Katherine said smiling.

"Sweetie, I was thinking about doing something special for your mother..." Damon said. "I don't know but she seems a little sad,"

"I think so too," She said. "Before we go shopping, she was looking through some old pictures... Maybe that made her sad."

"Do you have any idea of what we can do to make her happy?"

"I saw it in a movie... You can take some candles and some dessert mommy likes to the tree house," Katherine suggested. "I think it's romantic," Damon laughed. "You two can stay there together... Mommy told me she loves when you do romantic stuff to her and you haven't really been doing it lately because of me and Danny,"

"I don't know..." Damon said. "Daniel will cry and we will be outside,"

"Do it in your bedroom or in the living room,"

"I'll think of something," Damon said and Katherine smiled.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?" Katherine asked him opening the fridge.

"There is no ice cream, honey," Damon said. "Your mother didn't buy it,"

"Are we fat?" Katherine asked and Damon looked at her surprised with her question. "She didn't buy chocolate either,"

"No, we are not fat, Katherine," Damon laughed. "Mommy is in that time of the month where she is stressed and nervous so don't go ask her about dessert... Things will only get worse," She laughed.

"But in the last time she was like this, you said she eats a lot of dessert in this time," Katherine rolled her eyes confused. "You're not making any sense, daddy,"

"Well, we have this," Damon said showing Katherine a bag of gummy bears.

"Gummy bears!"

Damon opened the bag and placed the gummy bears on the kitchen counter. He was in front of Katherine and he started putting the gummy bears standing on the counter.

"Oh no, the big girl is gonna eat me," Damon made a funny voice and ran the bear on the counter, away from Katherine.

"Haha," Katherine laughed. "No, the blue one lost his head," She said when Damon bit the gummy bear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena walked into the kitchen and caught them playing with the gummy bears.

"Eating," Damon said holding his laugh.

"Daniel is sleeping," Elena said. "I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie..."

"I'll be in my bedroom," Katherine said standing up from the chair.

When she was almost leaving the kitchen, she came back and took the bag of gummy bears. Then, she went upstairs. Damon smiled knowing that she had only don't that so they could have some time alone.

"And what movie would it be, mademoiselle?" Damon asked wrapping his arms around Elena, pulling her close to him.

"I don't know..." Elena said. "Maybe some terror one,"

"Okay, I bought a new one last week... People say it's really scary,"

"Let's watch this one then," Elena smiled. "I'm gonna go dress on my pajamas,"

[...]

Elena and Damon were on the couch of the living room watching the scary movie. Elena had her back on Damon's chest and his arms were wrapped around her body. The movie had started a few minutes ago and Damon could feel Elena was shivering. She could say she was not scared at all but he knew she was dying over there.

Damon knew his wife. She would beg to watch a terror movie even knowing she would give up on it a few minutes later because she was way too scared. Damon loved terror movies so he always watched them but he loved even more to watch them with Elena. She would get so scared that they would stay together and cuddle during the whole movie.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Damon asked when Elena covered her face with a pillow.

"No, this is nice," Elena said.

"Lena, I know you're scared…" Damon laughed.

"I can handle it, Damon," Elena smiled at him. "Just keep hugging me,"

"Okay, if you say so,"

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena yelled a few minutes later. "He is gonna cut the other one's head off," Elena buried her face on Damon's chest and he hugged her. "Tell me when this scene is over," She asked.

As she had asked him, Damon told her when the scene was over. For her lucky, the next scene was during the day. Terror movies were a lot worse at night but during the day, nothing bad seemed to happen. Elena was watching naturally now and Damon noticed she had stopped shivering.

However, not more than ten minutes later, the night came and Elena held Damon's hand tightly. Katherine was walking down the stairs without making any noise, trying to get to the kitchen. When she got there, she took a chair and put it in front of the sink, trying to get cookies. She knew they kept the cookies on the highest cupboard, but even with the chair, she couldn't reach it.

Katherine walked to her parents, going behind the couch, and put her elbows on the couch, with her hands holding her face.

"I'm hungry," She said.

Elena jumped out of the couch in fright and ended up on the floor, with the blanket wrapped around her. Damon ran his hand to his heart, frightened as well, but less than Elena seemed to be.

"Katherine!" Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reach the cookies," Katherine said.

"You do realize you almost killed your mother, don't you?" Damon asked walking to the kitchen with Katherine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two,"

Damon took three cookies from the high cupboard and gave it to Katherine.

"Go back to your room… You were watching a movie, weren't you?" Katherine nodded. "Well, go finish it. Don't forget to brush your teeth after eating the cookies," Damon smiled.

"Okay, daddy," Katherine smiled back at him.

"Are you okay?" Damon walked back to the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena said.

"No more of this movie, honey," Damon said. "Do you want to watch another one?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "Choose whatever you want, I'm okay with anything…"

[…]

"Katherine, bath now," Elena said and Katherine stopped playing.

Katherine walked to the bathroom and Elena entered with her. She turned on the shower and Katherine entered under it.

"It's cold!" Katherine yelled laughing.

Elena got the water perfect to Katherine and then took the shampoo to wash Katherine's hair.

"You're gonna be the most beautiful girl of the whole premiere," Elena smiled at Katherine.

"Do you think so, mommy?"

"I'm sure you will," Katherine smiled.

"Elena, I think you should go breastfeed Daniel," Damon walked into the bathroom.

"Your hair is done, Kath," Elena said getting her hands dry. "Can you finish washing yourself?"

"Yeah mommy," Katherine smiled. "Daddy, why aren't you getting ready yet?" She asked noticing Damon was wearing pajamas.

"Men don't take forever to get ready as girls do," He said and Katherine laughed.

Elena and Damon went to Daniel's bedroom and Elena sat on the armchair to breastfeed her son. Damon was standing in front of her as Elena had asked because she wanted to talk to him.

"Damon, you need to be extra careful with Katherine," Elena said. "You know she gets scared when there are too many paparazzi's on her... You will have to take pictures but always keep an eye on her,"

"Lena, I'm not even crazy to get my eyes away from her,"

"I know but we both know you get a little lost when a lot of people is talking to you,"

"I'll do my best and she will be safe,"

"Don't let any paparazzi talk to her," Elena asked. "Kids say everything if you ask them and no one needs to know about our private life,"

"Okay, I won't,"

"You know what you can and what you can't talk about our family,"

"I do," Damon smirked. "Nothing about Daniel, except that he was born in the beginning of June, not mentioning it was on the sixth. I can say that his name is Daniel and he is perfect..."

"Nothing more," Elena smiled and Damon nodded smiling at her as well.

"Alright," Damon said. "I'm their father, Lena... I want to keep their out of the paparazzi as much as you do,"

"I know but you're not really good at hiding things... You used to tell interviewers a lot of things about me and you when we had agreed not to tell the world about us,"

"I'm getting better," Damon pouted.

"I know," Elena laughed. "Just be careful... Moreover, the food is probably too fancy for her and I don't know if she will eat so I'm gonna give her dinner before you and her leave and you try to find anything there that she will eat,"

"Elena, I think you can stop," Damon laughed. "I'm just taking her to a premiere,"

"I'm worried,"

"I know you are but everything will be okay," Damon clenched in front of his wife and caressed Elena's hand. "You take care of our baby boy and I will take care of my little girl,"

"You'll drive me to Caroline's right?"

"Are you sure you want to go to her place?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow. "You said yourself that you didn't want to give her any work..."

"You know I'm scared to be in this house alone at night..." Elena said. "I know it's safe and everything but I'm scared,"

"Alright, I'll drive you there and then I'm gonna pick you up there when I leave the premiere with Katherine..."

"Okay,"

Daniel finished eating and Elena walked around the room with him before putting him lying on the crib, so he wouldn't choke or anything.

"Mommy, I'm done," Katherine appeared at Daniel's bedroom door.

Katherine was wrapped around her pink towel and her hair was still soaking wet.

"Katherine," Damon pointed to the hallway.

Katherine then noticed she had let the hallway all wet because of her hair.

"There is a towel proper to the floor in your bathroom," Damon said. "Take it and come dry it,"

Damon took Katherine in his arms and went to the bathroom to dry her hair. After Katherine's hair was drier and the hallway was good again, Damon took Daniel to make him sleep while Elena went to help Katherine.

"I don't want you to see her until she is ready," Elena said to Damon.

"Okay," Damon couldn't help but laugh. "I won't walk into her bedroom,"

[...]

"You're ready!" Elena smiled placing Katherine in front of her mirror.

"Wow!" Katherine jaw fell when she looked at herself in the mirror.

Katherine was wearing a light pink dress, a small white sweater above it and white shoes. Her hair had curves, as she had asked, and it looked a lot like Elena's. Elena had applied a little bit of make up on Katherine so her face will have some shine. Katherine had chosen one of Elena's light pink lipstick and Elena applied it on her lips. She was wearing a small bracelet on her right arm and her ears had a small but brillDamont earrings.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah!" Katherine hugged Elena. "You are the best, mommy!"

"You have already eaten, you've brushed your teeth... I guess you can go,"

"Are you sad that you're not going, mommy?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Elena smiled. "Someone needs to take care of your little brother,"

"Elena, we're late!" Damon knocked on the door.

"Go open the door so your father can see you," Elena suggested.

"Oh my God!" Damon's eyes shone when he saw Katherine. "You're stunning!"

"Thanks, daddy," Katherine smiled. "Do I look like mommy?"

"Look? You're exactly like your mom!" Damon said.

"Don't you think daddy is handsome?" Elena asked talking about Damon's smoking.

"You're perfect, daddy," Katherine smiled.

"Thank you, honey," Damon smiled. "We better get going now,"

"I will take Daniel and his bag," Elena said.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	56. Premiere

_**Chapter 56 - Premiere**_

"We are here," Damon said parking the car in front of Caroline's house.

Damon and Elena got out of the car and Damon took Daniel off the baby car seat, giving him to Elena.

"We will be fine, don't worry," Elena said smiling at Damon.

"If you need anything, just call me," Damon said.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

Damon kissed Elena's lips and then placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead. He waited for Elena to get into the house with Daniel, and when the door was closed, he went back to the car and drove to the Premiere with Katherine.

Damon had gone to the Premiere with his own car so he wouldn't have to carry Katherine around in a limo or something else. He stopped the car and the driver of the event took it to park somewhere else. Damon left the car with Katherine and they started hearing the screams of the crazy fans. All the fans were expecting Damon to make an appearance with Elena since the two hadn't been seen together in an event for quite some time.

"Damon, just a few questions!" An interviewer asked.

Katherine was holding Damon's hand tightly and she was somewhat scared with everything. It was too many people and too much yelling for her. She was not used to that.

"Hey," Damon smiled to the interviewer.

"I can see you didn't bring your wife," She said. "Is it because of your baby?"

"Yeah, Elena wants to stay home and take care of him," Damon smirked. "Elena is a perfect mother,"

"So, you had a boy!" She said.

"Yes," Damon smiled.

Katherine was shy and she kept quiet while Damon was talking to the interviewer.

"Can you tell us his name?"

"Daniel," Damon said. "Daniel Joseph Salvatore,"

"Thank you, the fans will love the news," She said smiling. "Now, something we all want to know... Do you think you'll ever act with your co-stars from the vampire show again?"

"Well, I have nothing planned," Damon said. "This movie was filmed a few months ago so I had no problems but I have a family and I don't want to spend more time at the studio than at home with them," He said. "I still keep touch with my co-stars but I don't know if we are ever going to act together again,"

"Okay, thank you Damon!" She smiled ending the interview.

"Pictures, Damon!" A photographer said.

"Kath, wait here, okay?" Damon asked and Katherine nodded.

The photographer took some pictures of Damon. They were at the end of the red carpet since Damon didn't want to walk it all with Katherine. They were really close to the place where the event was but photographers kept asking for pictures.

"Can we get one of you and her?" A different photographer asked.

"Okay," Damon said walking to Katherine. "We are take a few pictures together, just smile and look pretty," He said and she laughed.

Damon let them take two pictures. In the first one, he was hand in hand with Katherine and in the second one, he was holding Katherine in his arms. They walked into the event after the pictures and Damon smiled at her.

"You were perfect, sweetie,"

"Thanks," She smiled.

"We will be at a table, okay? There are no kids here for you to play so you'll have to stay with daddy okay?"

"Okay daddy,"

Damon and Katherine sat at the table for the main characters of the movie and the dinner was about to be served. Katherine seemed to be the youngest there but there were kids with ten, twelve and fifteen years old there as well.

"Oh my God, so this is the famous Katherine Salvatore!" A man came to the table and Katherine looked at him confused, not recognizing him of anywhere.

"I'm famous?" Her eyes shone.

"Well, in the studio you were," He said. "Your father used to tell us a lot about his smart little girl,"

"Kath, this is Joe," Damon said introducing his friend and co-star to Katherine. "He was in the movie with me,"

"Hi," Katherine smiled at him.

Joe then sat by Damon's side. It happened to be that he was one of the main characters. He looked at Damon and the two started talking.

"Daddy, can I take your phone?" Katherine asked and Damon smiled giving his iPhone to him.

Katherine went to the camera app and took a picture of herself. She was still learning how to read but she knew how to read a few words and she was really smart when it came to that phone. She pressed _Share_ on the picture and then pressed _French Kote_, to send her picture to Elena.

"I sent mommy a picture!" She said happy to Damon.

"Aren't you too young to do that?" Joe laughed.

"You said I'm smart," Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, I can see your father was right!"

"Daddy, I want a pen!" Katherine almost screamed.

"Here," Damon gave her a pen and focused on his talk with Joe, not realizing Katherine had left the table.

"Hi," Katherine said looking at a blonde woman.

"Hi sweetheart," She said.

"You're the lady from that movie where you go to Hawaii with your son to swim with the dolphins, right?" Katherine asked smiling.

"Yeah, I am," Jennifer smiled.

"Where is Katherine?" Damon noticed his daughter wasn't there and started looking around the room to find her.

"Damon, there!" Joe said gazing the woman Katherine was talking to.

"Oh my God, is that Jennifer Anniston?" Damon asked with his jaw on the floor.

"Yeah," The men were drooling for her.

"Oh my God! She is so..."

"Hot?" Joe continued.

"Exactly,"

"Dude! You have wife," Joe said going back to reality. "And kids,"

"Says the one who have a wife and two kids more than me," Damon laughed.

"That was an old movie," Jennifer said to Katherine.

"But I love it, I watch it with my mommy all the time,"

"Who are you, sweetie?" Jennifer finally asked.

"Katherine..." Jennifer laughed at the coincidence. It was the name she had on the same movie Katherine had just mentioned. "He is my father," She pointed to Damon.

"Oh, you're a lucky girl," Jennifer smiled.

"Can I get one autograph?" Katherine asked a little shy.

"Of course!" Jennifer took the napkin and the pen Katherine was holding and signed it for her. "Do you want a picture too?" Katherine was shy so she nodded blushing.

"Here, I have daddy's phone," Katherine handed Jennifer Damon's iPhone.

"Come here,"

Jennifer took Katherine in her arms and then took a picture of them two. The picture was beautiful and Katherine loved it.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled. "You're beautiful,"

"You're the most beautiful girl in this room," Jennifer whispered in Katherine's ear everything she wanted to hear.

Katherine smiled at Jennifer and then ran back to the table she was supposed to stay with Damon.

"Daddy! I got an autograph! And a picture!" Katherine jumped on the chair in excitement. "My first autograph!"

"It's nice, Kath," Damon said.

Katherine couldn't stop staring at the napkin. She couldn't really read what was written on it but she knew it was Jennifer's autograph.

"I can see someone is a little jealous..." Joe played with Damon.

"She never asked for my autograph," Damon said.

"You're her father... She has you all for herself," Joe laughed. "Why would she ask for your name written on a paper?"

"I'm so happy!" Katherine kept jumping sitting on the chair.

"Damon Salvatore!" A middle-aged man came to him and Damon stood up.

The two men hugged and smiled at each other.

"It's been so long since we haven't seen each other!"

"How are you? Directing many movies?"

"One here, one there," He laughed.

"Is this beautiful cutie your daughter?" He asked pointing to Katherine.

"Yeah," Damon smiled.

"Damon, do you know how great she is? She could be a star, just like you!" He said. "Many movies want kids... She could start with an animation movie,"

"I'm sorry, Andrew," Damon said. "Elena and I don't want any of our kids with the acting business... It'll be their choice to be or not o be in it when they are grown ups,"

"Come on, Damon! She could do something with you," He said. "Look, I have this commercial... It's a Christmas one. We are already in October so I need to find some actor really soon. It would be great if you, Katherine and Elena could act together... The cash is great," He smiled giving Damon his card. "Think about it then call me to give me an answer... You have one week,"

"I will see if it's possible, Andrew, thank you,"

"Don't do it," Joe said when Andrew left the table.

Damon looked at him with a confused look. "Why not?" Damon asked.

"You will turn your daughter's life into your life... I know it's nice to know that people love us and our jobs but you know this can be really stressful. Your daughter is what? Five? Six years old?"

"Almost six..." He answered.

"You are right not to want her in TV screens... People will know more of her and she will become an actress. What if she likes it? Many movies will want her... Who wouldn't want this cutie?" He smiled at Katherine. "There will be interviewers and paparazzi on her and her life will change... Don't do it, Damon," Joe said. "I made this mistake when my daughter was eight and you see what happened... She has been an actress since them and her life is crazy. She is sixteen and she can't even go to high school because she is famous and people there treat her differently," He explained. "You have to chance to give your kids a normal life. It's everything we want, isn't it? To go out on the streets or even to the supermarket and don't worry because no one knows us? She is already known as you and Elena's daughter, let it be like this. If she ever wants this life when she is older, you give it to her... But let her have a normal childhood,"

"Man, you should get an award for that," Damon said surprised with Joe's speech. "You are a really good father, Joe. Thanks for your advice! You're also a really good friend," He smiled.

_**Three hours later...**_

Damon was talking to so many people that he didn't realized how tired Katherine was. He had never taken his daughter to such an event so he forgot for some time that kids get tired and all they want to do at 2AM is sleep. She was sleeping on two chairs and Damon went to her when he noticed she was asleep. He took his jacket off and covered her with it. He then started telling goodbye to everyone. The party was far from ending but he needed to go.

"Kath, dress on my jacket," He whispered taking his daughter in his arms.

It would be cold outside but she was warm wearing his jacket. It was big so it covered her entire body. Katherine had rested her head on Damon's shoulder and was sleeping while Damon was carrying her.

With Katherine on the back seat, Damon drove to the Trevino's house. When they got there, Tyler and Elena were awake, just waiting for the two to arrive.

"Spend the night here, Damon," Tyler said. "It's too late for you to drive to Long Island,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man," Tyler smiled. "Katherine is beautiful with your jacket,"

"Elena will sleep in the guest's room with Daniel," Tyler explained. "Our couch turns into a bed so you can sleep there with Katherine... You don't have any pajamas so don't worry, you can sleep in your underwear. We won't go in the living room until you wake up in the morning," Tyler laughed and Damon nodded. "Night guys," He said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mike," Damon and Elena said at the same time. "How was the event?" She then asked her husband.

"Great," Damon smiled. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, go to bed,"

"Goodnight honey," Elena smiled and they kissed goodnight.

Damon took Katherine to the living room and there were pillow and blankets for them to use. Damon took off Katherine's clothes, with her half awake half asleep, then took off her jewelry and everything she had on her hair. She was just in her panties and he took off his clothes, keeping just his shirt. They laid on the couch like this and Damon covered them with two blankets because of the cold. They slept like that and Damon hugged Katherine all night long.

In the next morning, Damon kept his t-shirt on and dressed in his pants. Katherine was wearing one of Caroline's tops and it looked like a dress for her but she had enjoyed it.

They were all together in the kitchen having breakfast. Tyler was by the oven making pancakes and Elena was making the orange juice.

"So, Caroline, where are these two coming to our world?" Damon asked eating cereal.

"Well, I'm seven months long... The doctor said they should be born in one month or so," Caroline explained with a smile on her face. "It's normal for twins to be born before the nine months,"

"Do you already know if the second baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No, we're not sure yet," Caroline said sad. "I think we're just gonna find out about the baby's sex when it is born,"

"It'll be a surprise," Damon smiled. "I didn't want to know Katherine's sex..." He said. "Elena made the doctor say it,"

"Of course you wanted!" They started arguing playfully and Caroline and Katherine laughed. "You said the room had to be pink or blue! How come you didn't want to know the sex?"

"You don't need to get nervous..."

"Mommy!" Katherine suddenly remember what she had to say. "I need to show you and Aunt Care something," Katherine ran out of the kitchen and came back with Damon's iPhone. "Look," She showed them the picture she had taken at the Premiere on the night before.

"You saw Jennifer Aniston?!" Caroline and Elena screamed surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, she was there..." Katherine smiled.

"Oh my God! The only party that I don't go..." Elena complained.

"She is very nice," Katherine smiled. "I liked her,"

"I can't believe you saw her, Katherine!" Caroline said. "I've always wanted to meet her... Friends was my life when I was a kid,"

"Well, so I'm noticing you had a pretty good time last night honey," Elena smiled at Katherine.

"It was nice... Daddy's friends are funny," She laughed. "But it was too long... Why don't adults go to sleep?" They laughed.

"Adults' parties end really late, Kath," Damon explained.

[...]

"Honey, daddy and I will be in our bedroom," Elena said.

Katherine was in Daniel's room with her brother. They were on the carpet of his room playing and it was about four in the afternoon. Daniel had already eaten and Katherine had eaten popcorn with Damon some minutes before.

Katherine was playing with his cars and Daniel was loving it.

"Alright, mommy," Katherine smiled.

"Take care of him, hun?" Damon asked. "Go call us if you need anything,"

"Okay, daddy,"

Damon and Elena left and Katherine looked at Daniel.

"You're so cute," Katherine said pressing her brother's cheek.

Daniel really loved Katherine. He could be a devil with many people but with Katherine he was sweet and perfect. He never cried with her and he could play with her all the time.

"Let's see what we can play..." Katherine said.

Katherine then noticed he was looking focused at a stuffed dog so she stood up and grabbed it, giving it to him.

"You know, Daniel, I think we give daddy and mommy too much work," Katherine said. "That's why I'm gonna take care of you," She smiled.

Katherine put some of his toys on the carpet and they were playing. Daniel was on the baby seat since he couldn't support himself sitting yet and Katherine was in front of him.

After playing, Daniel started yawning and Katherine took him off the baby seat. She wasn't strong enough so she couldn't put him in her crib but she put a blanket over the carpet and put Daniel on it. She then grabbed a pillow for her and another blanket. Katherine covered them both with the blanket and caressed Daniel's dark hair until he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead and stood up. She began to grab all the toys around the room, putting them on their boxes, not making any noise so he wouldn't wake up.

"I'll stay here," She whispered lying by his side again.

Daniel seemed to be sleeping really well and Katherine wasn't tired so she didn't sleep. She was there just to make sure he would be safe. Katherine was almost six years old but she knew a lot of stuff. And even though she had many jealous crisis when Daniel was born, she realized nothing would change between her and her parents and her brother was so perfect, she couldn't resist. Katherine wanted to be the best sister ever.

_**Three hours later...**_

"What happened to them?" Katherine woke up and realized it was really dark outside. She assumed it had been quite some time since she got there with Daniel. Daniel was still asleep next to her though.

_**In Elena and Damon's room...**_

"Oh Damon, oh oh ooooh," Elena said pushing his face to her.

"I'm all in," Damon said pushing hard in her.

"My God, this is good... Gosh, this has never felt so good!" She said biting his bottom lip.

"I don't know what I'm doing differently but you're sure as hell having a big orgasm," Damon said moving inside of Elena.

Elena's eyes were closed and her teeth were closed. She had one of her hands on his neck and the other one on his back. Damon had both of his hands on the mattress so he could push into her faster and harder.

"Ahh Damon," Elena moaned but she wasn't there yet.

Damon was wearing a condom but how he wished he wasn't. He just loved when he felt Elena coming around him. Her pussy started contracting and the space for his member was getting tighter. However, Damon kept moving and Elena was shivering under him. He had probably never seen her have such an orgasm.

"Oh my God!" She said calming herself down after releasing all her liquid.

"What was that?" Damon asked her laughing.

"I don't know... I guess I just needed to have an orgasm,"

"What you need, is a good fuck," Damon said biting her earlobe.

"Damon?" She called him and he looked at her sensually. "Enter me from behind.

"Anal or just from behind?"

"Anal..."

"Well, you came so hard you have already gotten yourself lubricated," Damon said passing his hand on her pussy.

"I can get even wetter,"

Damon laid Elena with her breasts against the mattress and positioned his cock at her ass hole with the help of his hand.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts,"

"We've tried it a few days ago... I don't think it will hurt,"

Damon started pushing his member in her and Elena moaned in pleasure, not pain. He kept going and going. When he was half way in he stopped, worried about her but she told him to continue.

"Damon, just push it all in!" She yelled and when Damon did it, she yelled. "Holy mother of God!"

Damon hugged her and began to move the fastest he could.

"Damon!" Elena yelled in pleasure.

Thank God their room was noise proof.

"You're too tight!" Damon said.

"This is so good..." Elena moaned.

"Yeah," Damon moaned.

After a few minutes, Elena laid with her back against the mattress again and he penetrated her. This time he was fucking her so hard, the bed was making a really loud noise.

Elena felt his cock throbbing inside of her and she smiled knowing that he would come soon.

"Elena," Damon moaned sucking her nipple.

"I told you not to do this," Elena said. "If you get milk, don't blame me," She laughed.

"Sorry," He said stopping.

Damon wasn't moving anymore. He was just waiting to come and to fill the condom inside of her.

"Ohhh," He said coming.

After he came, he pulled out but Elena quickly grabbed his cock, stroking it.

"Hmm, someone is hard enough, just waiting for some really good place to enter," Elena played with Damon.

"Just," He moaned when Elena bit the tip of his cock. "Don't torture me!"

"Mommy?" They heard Katherine's voice on the other side of the door. "Daddy?"

Elena and Damon jumped out of the bed and dressed in their clothes the fastest they could but there was no way Damon's member would go down. His boner was showing too much.

"Stay inside of the bathroom," Elena said to him. "Take care of that,"

"I want _you_ to take care of him,"

"I will see what they need," Elena opened the door. "Hey sweetie, is something wrong?"

"No," Katherine smiled. "You and daddy disappeared... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we were..." Elena didn't know what to say. "Sleeping,"

"Oh sorry," Katherine said. "You can go back to your sleep," She smiled. "But why did you lock your door?" She asked confused.

"Daddy wanted to rest without being bothered... You know how he gets when he is nervous,"

"Yeah," She laughed.

Katherine had no idea what her parents were doing inside their room. She was getting hungry but she didn't want to bother her parents. She could notice how much work she and Daniel gave them and she wanted them to have fun too. She ran down the stairs, grabbed some chips and went back to Daniel's bedroom.

Daniel was awake and Katherine put him on the baby seat. They were watching a movie and Katherine was eating her chips. Daniel looked at Katherine and tried to extend his arm to get to her chips but Katherine kept it away from him.

"I'm sorry, Danny, you can't eat this," Katherine said. "You're still too little,"

_**Back into their room...**_

"We should go stay with them," Elena walked into the bathroom.

Damon was jerking off but he was still hard. She knew he hadn't come yet.

"Let me do it," She said.

Elena kneeled in front of him and sat on her legs. She started stroking his member and it didn't take long before Damon start shooting his sperm all over her face.

"Nothing like a girl's mouth to get you to cum," Elena laughed.

"Don't stop," Damon begged.

"We are going to take a shower now," Elena said. "Then we are going to stay with our daughter and son,"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	57. Past x Present - Part 1

_**Chapter 57 – Past x Present (Part 1)**_

_**Sunday Afternoon...**_

_"Okay," The driver said stopping the van at Times Square. "We are here,"_

_Alaric was sitting on the passenger seat and he looked back. The van had three seats. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were on the first seat. Stefan, Meredith and Jenna were on the second seat. Elena, Damon and Steven were on the third and last seat. Steven was with his headphone on, sitting on half of the seat he was supposed to be because Elena and Damon made out the whole way long. Tyler was on the other passenger seat with Alaric._

_"Are you two planning on procreating right there?" Alaric said and Elena and Damon stopped kissing._

_"Guys, we're here... The hotel is this one," He pointed to the big building at Times Square. "It's three o'clock now..." Alaric looked at his watch. "You can go to your rooms and be down at the hall at seven. Don't be late," He said focusing on Elena and Damon. "Oh, I've brought you a gif," He looked at those two._

_Damon and Elena looked at Alaric surprised and Alaric threw a box to them. Damon caught it and then realized it was a box with twenty condoms._

_"We're just spending a week here," Damon said. "Don't you think it's too much?"_

_Everyone in the van laughed at them. Just Elena and Damon were serious._

_"Well, I think you're even going to need more..." Caroline said and Elena looked at her with a killing look._

_"This is New York City, guys!" Stefan said. "Go have fun! Leave the room!"_

_Everyone did their check in and the rooms were all on the fifth floor of the building. They were separated like this:_

_528 - Matt, Tyler and Steven_

_531 - Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna_

_532 - Elena and Damon_

_533 - Alaric_

_536 - Stefan and Meredith_

_Alaric had decided to be in a room alone so he could take girls there at anytime. He was just a little nervous that he had stayed next to Damon and Elena's room._

_Elena and Damon had been dating for months but the fire between them seemed to never end._

_**532 - Elena and Damon...**_

_"Bags," Damon said dropping the two bags on the floor._

_Elena was gazing the beautiful room. Damon came from behind her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then kissed her shoulder._

_"I love you so much," Damon said getting a smile from her._

_"Damon, let's go out for a couple of hours?" Elena suggested. "Take some pictures of us... It's New York,"_

_"We have to be here in three and a half hours,"_

_"We won't go far," Elena smiled. "Take your camera and let's go,"_

_"Do I need to open this?" He laughed showing her the box of condoms._

_"Not now," She laughed._

_Elena interlaced her hand with Damon's and they left the room._

_**531 - Caroline, Jenna and Bonnie**_

_"Do you think we're gonna get some free porn?" Caroline laughed when they noticed their wall went to Elena and Damon's bedroom._

_"I don't think so..." Jenna said._

_"I want to understand how those two have so much breathe," Bonnie said and they laughed._

_"I wish I had a sex life like Elena's," Caroline said._

_"Oh Care, we're in New York, I think there is a high chance for you to get laid," Jenna smiled._

_**Elena and Damon...**_

_They were walking hand in hand through the Central Park. It was October so the leafs were starting to fall from the trees. The park was beautiful. They were both really happy that they were there with friends but mostly because they were there with each other._

_"Don't worry about what they say," Damon said sitting on a bench._

_Damon placed Elena on his lap and she looked at him. He knew she was a little sad._

_"It just makes me sad..."_

_"I know but they are just joking..."_

_"Still,"_

_"Listen, honey," He said taking some hair from her face. "I love you, okay? If we want to have sex, we are gonna do it... If we want to go for a walk like we're doing now, we are gonna do it... We do what we want to, okay?" Elena nodded smiling._

_"I love you," Elena said kissing him on the lips._

_Elena didn't really mind if there was any paparazzi around. She loved him and she wanted to show him with a kiss, not just words._

_"Do you want a hot dog?" He said standing up and looking at a hot dog car a few feet from them._

_"Yeah," Elena smiled._

_"Should I buy a hot dog for my girlfriend or for my best friend?" Damon asked and Elena smiled._

_They had made a deal to not show a lot of their relationship in public. So, sometimes they acted just like friends even though they said things like I love you to each other all the time. At least, if they got in another paparazzi photo, they would be acting like friends. But then, sometimes, they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. They wanted a normal life and that included walking down the streets hand in hand, sharing an ice cream on the street, kissing on the street, without having to worry about tabloids and gossip._

_"Your girlfriend," Elena smiled._

_Damon came back a few minutes with two hot dogs and a coke. He gave one to Elena._

_"Mustard, ketchup and chips," He said and Elena smiled._

_"More ketchup than mustard?" She asked._

_"Of course," Damon smirked._

_"What did you put in yours?"_

_"Ketchup and barbecue," Damon answered. "You want some?" She nodded._

_Damon put part of the plastic down and handed it to Elena so she could bite it. Elena smiled approving his hot dog._

_"Babe, what do you want to do tonight?" Damon asked caressing her hand._

_"We are going out with them, Damon,"_

_"We don't need to go out with them, Elena," Damon said. "They keep provoking us and I know that makes you sad... Like I said, we do what we want to do,"_

_"For me it's okay," Elena smiled. "We have the entire week,"_

_"Okay, if you say so," Damon smiled._

_They finished eating and Damon looked at the clock. They still had two hours and ten minutes to be at the hotel to meet their friends._

_"Where do you want to go now?" Damon asked._

_"Can we go to a toy's store?" Elena asked._

_"What do you want to do in a toy's store, Elena?" Damon laughed._

_"It will be fun, you will see," Elena said taking his hand._

_They walked to the famous toy's store Toys' R Us and Elena entered the store happy as if she was a kid._

_"Come on," Elena said pulling Damon with her._

_They were on the costume section and Elena was trying on some hats to take some funny pictures. She then put a Jack Sparrow hat on Damon. Damon looked at her with a Are you kidding me? look and Elena laughed. Elena was wearing a Stitch hat and she pulled him closer to her and they took a picture making funny but cute faces._

_"You're so cute with this hat," Elena pressed his rose cheeks._

_"I probably look ridiculous,"_

_"You are really handsome, sweetie," She smiled. "Promise me you will wear this in Halloween when we have our kids?"_

_"I promise you this if we have a son," He said._

_"This is not my choice, Damon..." She laughed._

_"Okay, you're right," He said. "I promise you I'll dress like Jack Sparrow in the first Halloween of our son," Damon said._

_"Alright," Elena smiled. "I'll remember that, hun?" She laughed and he nodded placing a soft kiss on her lips._

"Daniel, you're going to love Halloween!" Katherine said walking into Daniel's room.

Katherine was wearing the wonder woman costume. Damon had just changed his son's diaper and was dressing him in his skeleton costume. His costume was good specially because it protected him from the cold wind outside.

"I don't think he will enjoy it that much, honey," Damon said when Daniel started crying.

"We will get candies! That's so cool!" Katherine jumped in excitement.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you kept your promise!" Elena had just left the shower.

Elena walked into Daniel's room with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair. Damon was dressed like Jack Sparrow and he was holding his baby skeleton.

"It was fifteen years ago but I keep all my promises," Damon smiled at her.

"You three are so cute!" Elena said happy. "I want you three out of the room... Damon, sit on the floor with your legs crossed. Put Daniel on your left leg and Katherine behind you, hanging her arms on your shoulders," She asked taking the camera.

"Beautiful picture!" She smiled. "Now, Kath, sit next to your father," Elena said and took another picture. "Now stand up Damon," He did it. "Kath, stay on the couch so you can be taller. Damon, keep Daniel in your arms," She said and then took the picture when they were posing. "You were perfect! Thank you!" Elena said.

"Let's go?" Damon asked Katherine and she nodded.

Damon was going to take Katherine, Daniel and some of the kids from the next houses to ask for candies. The kids were all young so having Damon let their parents' less worried. Katherine had some friends on the street and they were going with them. One of the girl's father was also going with their baby boy. Damon would have someone to talk to, at least.

"Trick or treat!" The kids yelled when an old lady opened the front door of her house.

"Oh, how I love Halloween!" She said sharing her candies with all the kids at her door. "It makes kids so happy," She smiled.

"Thank you!" The kids said together.

They ran to the next house asking for more candies. Then to the next one, then the next one and that went by all night long. Daniel was getting bored in Damon's arms. He had started to crawl a few days back and he wanted to crawl around all the time. However, Damon couldn't just let him crawl on the streets.

"Kids, it's time to go home," Damon said and they all agreed.

They had been asking for candies for hours and they all had their bags full of candies. After they were all at home, Damon, Katherine and Daniel went back to their place.

"You're a free boy, son," Damon laughed putting Daniel on the floor and he already started crawling.

"Mommy, look!" Katherine jumped on the couch and showed her mother all the candies she had gotten.

"That's awesome, honey!" Elena said happy.

"Eh eh," Daniel said trying to get to Katherine's candies.

"You can't eat candies yet, love of my life," Damon said taking Daniel from the floor. "Let's go get rid of this costume," He laughed at Daniel and he giggled at his father.

"Why didn't you go with us, mommy?"

"I stayed here to give candies to the kids, sweetie..." Elena smiled.

"I can share mine with you," Katherine suggested.

"Don't worry, Kath, they are all yours," Elena said caressing Katherine's face. "You're sweating," She laughed. "I can see you had a lot of fun tonight,"

"I did! It was awesome, mommy!"

"I'm glad you're happy!" Elena smiled. "You need a shower now,"

"Can I take a shower in your bathtub, mommy? It's so big and cool!"

"Yeah, you can," Elena laughed.

Elena put all of Katherine's candies at the kitchen and then the two girls went upstairs. Elena started filling the bathtub while Katherine was taking off her costume. She was taking off her shirt when she saw Daniel crawl into the bathroom wearing just his diaper.

"Daniel is fast!" Damon laughed walking into the bathroom. "I put him on the floor for two minutes so I could get his bath ready and he ran away from me," Katherine and Elena couldn't help but laugh at Damon's fail try to keep him at the same place.

"Eh!" Daniel tried to stand up to see the water in the bathtub but he fell sitting on the floor.

Daniel was only five months old but he was getting smarter every day. Katherine was teaching him many things and she was trying everything to make him walk and talk. He was already sitting by himself because of his sister.

"You can come with me if you want," Katherine smiled.

"No," Elena said. "The bathtub is deep for him... He can only enter if one of us go in with them," She said looking at Damon. "The tub is big enough for three,"

"I will go them," Damon said. "Now that Daniel started liking water, I won't have any problem," He laughed.

"I will be at the kitchen making dinner," Elena said. "Kath, mommy wants you out when dad says it's time to go out..."

"Okay mommy," She smiled.

"What are we having for dinner?" Damon asked his wife.

"Burger and fries," She said and Katherine's eyes shone looking at Elena. "You get fries if you behave and do what your father tells you to do,"

"I'll behave mommy!" Katherine said jumping of happiness.

_**Monday Night...**_

_"Do you want more popcorn?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear._

_"I'm okay," Elena whispered back smiling._

_They were watching the Mamma Mia musical at Broadway. The whole group was there and this had been a great idea since some of them wanted to spend every single night at nightclubs._

_When the musical ended, they all left the theatre and started deciding where they would have dinner. Elena and Damon were not even paying attention to them anymore because each one of them wanted something and they were all arguing._

_"Look, babe," Damon called Elena and pointed to the middle of the Times Square._

_Two girls were running around playing and screaming. Their parents' were next to them worried about the little one. She seemed to be a little more than one year old and the older one was running so she wanted to follow her even though she wasn't walking perfectly yet._

_That scene was so cute. They hear they scream and they noticed their language wasn't English. They assumed they were there in vacations and the girls were amused with all the lights and colors Times Square had. When they noticed the M&M store, they stopped running and just kept staring at the big M&M outside of the store._

"Can I push it?" Katherine asked trying to take Elena away from Daniel's stroller.

"Yes, you can," Elena laughed.

Katherine was giggling at Daniel while pushing his stroller around and he was giggling back at her. Elena and Damon were walking hand in hand by their side. They were walking through Times Square.

Daniel had never left Long Island except to go to the pediatricDamon and to Caroline's house. He had never really seen the city he lived. Katherine had asked Elena and Damon to go to Times Square because it was cool but they knew the real reason why she wanted to go there was the chocolate's stores.

"Look Daniel, all the lights!" Katherine said showing the place to her brother and his eyes were wide, just staring at it.

"Katherine is a great sister," Damon and Elena sat at a table in the middle of the Times Square.

Katherine sat at the table too but she was playing with Daniel. She was holding and shaking his rattle to him and he was loving it. He tried to take it from her all the time.

"She really is... It's great to see that she isn't jealous anymore," Elena smiled putting his head on Damon's shoulder.

Damon had one arm around Elena and his other hand was interlaced with Elena's. It was cold outside so Daniel had two blankets around him and he was dressed with warm clothes, including a cap.

"Daddy, can we go inside?" Katherine asked feeling cold. "It's cold here,"

"Come here," Damon took Katherine in his arms and Elena pushed Daniel's stroller.

They entered the M&M store for Katherine to buy some stuff for her and their next stop would be a fancy French restaurant he had made a reservation at. That day wasn't any specific day but they just wanted to celebrate their happy family.

_**Tuesday morning...**_

_"I think morning sex is one of the best," Damon said falling down by Elena's side._

_They were both breathing heavily and with some difficulty. Damon and Elena had just had the second orgasm of that morning. The group had made plans that day but they decided to stay just them two for the entire day._

_"Round three?" Elena said getting on top of Damon._

_"You're gonna ride me?" Damon's eyes shone when Elena started positioning his cock's tip at her entrance._

_"Yeah, do you want it?" She said sitting down on his cock slowly._

_"Gosh! Of course I do!" Damon yelled in pleasure._

_Damon's hands were on her waist and she started to ride him. Damon was moaning and Elena kept a fast movement. She was riding him faster and faster and they weren't wearing any condoms so when she felt his cock throbbing inside of her, Elena got out of his member. Damon had one second to be mad and angry at her for doing such thing but she then started sucking and licking his dick._

_"Oh my," Damon moaned feeling her hand massaging his balls and her mouth around his hard cock._

_"Come," Elena asked._

_And he did. He came, shooting his sperm all over her face. Elena swallowed all that had gotten in her mouth with a smile on her face and then kissed Damon._

_"Are we going to stay all day long in this room?" Elena laughed._

_"I don't see a problem with that," Damon said caressing her face. "We can stay naked all day long and order food here..."_

_"You sure?" Elena asked._

_"Having you naked all day long?!" Damon asked. "That is a dream that it's coming true today," He said and she laughed._

"You were amazing..." Elena moaned.

"I'm always amazing," Damon played.

"Don't brag," She said. "Look, I have to pick up Katherine at school in one hour, so I need to get ready," Elena explained trying to get out of the bed but Damon kept pulling her back to him. "I really wish we could have more se but that's not possible now, honey," She said trying to beat his pout. "We have been having sex since I got back from the city, after leaving Kath at school... We were lucky Daniel has been sleeping since then,"

"Let's go take a shower then?" Damon suggested getting off the bed.

"Of course," Elena smiled and they went to the bathroom.

The shower was on and Damon was under it while Elena was in front of him. She was smiling at his perfect body.

"You can't resist this sexy body, can you?"

"You can't resist mine either so don't you dare provoke me with this flirting,"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Damon laughed pulling her closer to him.

Damon's cock was getting hard just by touching Elena's body and she loved to feel him grown. Damon kissed her and Elena began to stroke his member while kissing his mouth.

"Oh Elena," Damon moaned against her lips.

"Is it good?" She said increasing the movements of her hands.

"Good?" Damon yelled. "This is perfection!"

"Great, great," Elena said.

Damon then turned Elena, pressing her back against his chest. He lifted her right leg and put her foot on the wall so he could have plenty access to her pussy. His arm was coming from behind of her and his fingers started rubbing her pussy until Damon started fingering her.

_**Wednesday Evening...**_

_"Oh my God! Why do people bring babies to a fancy restaurant?" Caroline asked complaining about a baby that was crying a few tables from theirs._

_"They can't leave their babies at home, Caroline," Elena said._

_"So the whole family should stay at home..." Caroline said. "Babies cry! Don't the parents see it? It bothers the others from the restaurant,"_

_"Maybe you'll think differently when you have your own baby,"_

_"Me?" Caroline laughed. "I'm never having these crying things..."_

_"I'm pretty sure you'll want one when you find your husband," Jenna smiled at her friend._

_"They cry all the time... I have to get fat because of them..."_

_"If you say so," Jenna said._

"For someone who was sure that would never have kids... You're handling twins really well," Elena laughed.

Caroline's twins were already three weeks old and Caroline and Tyler couldn't be any happier.

"Look Daniel, you will have a best friend," Katherine said showing the baby boy to Daniel.

"And a girlfriend," Damon whispered to Katherine and she laughed.

"What are you two whispering to each other?" Elena asked and try held their laugh.

"Nothing," Damon said trying hard not to laugh.

Daniel was only five months old and Elena used to get really mad at Damon when he taught Daniel about girls. Daniel didn't really understand why they were celebrating that much. However, for the other side, Katherine were really happy.

"Aunt Care, they are beautiful," Katherine smiled and Caroline noticed the tooth missing in her mouth.

"Your tooth fell!" Caroline said.

"Yeah," Katherine laughed. "It was already falling and daddy said I needed to be courageous and pull it, so I did it," She said happy.

"Yeah, after a scandal she pulled it," Elena said trying to take Daniel's hand away from her shirt.

Daniel was sitting on Elena's legs, looking at his mother, and was trying to unbutton Elena's shirt.

"That's my boy," Damon said to Tyler but for his bad luck, Elena heard.

"That sums up one more week to your ground,"

"I'm sorry!" Damon tried to redeem himself. "I said it without thinking,"

"So think the next time you say something like that," Elena said mad.

"What would your ground be?" Tyler laughed.

"No sex..."

"Obviously," He laughed. "Girls always choose sex... I don't understand how they handle that,"

"Me neither, man," Damon said. "But Elena can stop with it really well,"

"How many weeks?" Tyler asked.

"It was three but I guess it's four now," Damon said. "She sums up one week every time I say something like that,"

"But what have you been doing?" Tyler asked. "What is the problem on teaching your son about girls?"

"The problem is that he will probably find Daniel a girlfriend even before he completes one year old," Elena said.

"He is a boy," Tyler said. "He is supposed to be with girls,"

"Don't you dare think you're going to talk to Matthew about this stuff!" Caroline said throwing a rattle at Tyler.

Elena and Damon laughed at Caroline's reaction.

"Don't worry, they will give in some time," Damon said.

"Damon Joseph Salvatore, do you want to stay an entire year without doing it?" Elena said trying to find a way not to mention sex in front of the kids.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'll shut up," Damon said.

"Good," Elena said.

"Can I hold them?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled.

"One at a time, honey," Elena said placing Daniel on the floor. "I'll help you," She said.

"I know how to hold a baby, mommy" Katherine said.

"You know how to hold Daniel," Elena said. "Not a newborn,"

Katherine sat on the couch and Elena sat next to him. Caroline took Emma from the stroller and placed her on Katherine's arms.

"Hold her head, sweetie," Elena said helping Katherine.

"Daddy! Take a picture!" Katherine asked smiling.

Emma and Matthew were both blonde and them both had greenish blue eyes. They looked a lot like each other. Emma really liked Katherine's necklace and she started staring at it.

"Cheese!" Katherine smiled to Damon's camera.

"What are their names, Aunt Care?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we decided to put both of our last names instead of a middle name..." Caroline explained. "So, it's Matthew Accola Trevino and Emma Accola Trevino,"

"They are beautiful!" Elena said.

"Yeah," Katherine said happy. "Can I hold Matthew now?" She asked.

"Yes," Caroline smiled taking Emma from Katherine's arms.

"Hey Matthew," Katherine smiled to the baby boy in her arms. "I'm your cousin, Katherine," She said happy.

"How are you doing with two, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Well, they eat every two hours but Emma eats half an hour before Matthew... He sleeps more so it has not been that difficult,"

"Do they sleep at night?"

"They sleep but not more than five hours... The problem is that if one of them wakes up crying, the other one ends up waking up and cry as well,"

"Are you working, Tyler?" Damon asked.

"No," He answered. "Caroline is handling well but two kids is not easy... It's better to have us both here,"

"Well, I'd go crazy with two babies," Elena said. "Daniel is not easy," They laughed.

"You said he was sleeping more hours, didn't you?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Yeah, he sleeps but he cries a lot too... But Katherine knows how to calm him down,"

"He doesn't cry with me," Katherine smiled.

"That's great!" Caroline smiled. "Are you going back to work, Elena?"

"No," She said. "I don't want to let them with a nanny..."

"Elena doesn't want anyone taking care of our kids," Damon explained. "She doesn't mind staying with them so it's okay,"

"I don't feel safe letting my babies with some stranger," Elena said hugging Daniel and Katherine at the same time.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	58. Past x Present - Part 2

**Chapter 58 – Past x Present (Part 2 )**

_**Thursday morning...**_

_"Alright, everyone is here," Stefan said when Elena and Damon walked out of the elevator holding hands._

_"What are we doing today?"_

_"Caroline, Jenna, Tyler and Matt want to go to the Statue of Liberty," Alaric said. "Steven, Stefan and I want to go to the Natural History Museum..."_

_"We need to decide... We were just waiting for you two,"_

_"We were planning on doing something just the two of us, actually..." Damon said._

_"You already had a day for you two... It's not our fault that you decided to have sex all day long," Alaric said a little mad. "This is supposed to be a friends trip! As we can see, this is a honeymoon for you two,"_

_"He is right, Damon," Steven said._

_"Okay, we are here, aren't we? We are going to spend the day with you if you want it so much..."_

_"Can we go to the zoo?" Elena asked. "The Central Park has a nice one..."_

_"The zoo, Elena?" Steven said._

_"Yeah..." She said. "I've never been to that zoo and I've always wanted to go there..."_

_"Zoo is for kids," Alaric said._

_"And it's boring," Caroline continued._

_"Why should we go out with you if you never want to do what we suggest?" Elena said. "You know what? You go wherever you want... I'll be in my room," She said walking to the elevator._

_"Honey..." Damon said trying to calm her down._

_"Yeah, go have fun in your room..." Alaric said making fun of them, not realizing how broke Elena was. "Be careful not to break the bed,"_

_"Damon, you can go... You wanted to go to that museum..." Elena smiled at him._

_"Lena, you're hurt, I know that," Damon said. "I don't want to leave you alone..."_

_"I will be even more sad and hurt if I keep you in this hotel while you could be having fun..." Elena said. "Go, Damon," She smiled. "I'll be here... Let's meet down here at seven, okay? We can go have dinner somewhere... Just the two of us," Elena said caressing his hand._

_"Okay, babe," Damon smiled. "Call me if you need anything..." He said and she smiled. "Better, call me even if you feel lonely," She couldn't help but laugh. "I'll come back to you running,"_

_"Okay, Damon, now go," Elena said and kissed him before entering the elevator._

_"Alaric, you need to stop!" Damon said. "I understand that you want to play and joke but this thing is out of control... You can't imagine how hurt Elena is," He explained. "You are all saying we are having sex 24/7 when you don't know even a little of what happens between us..."_

_"I'm sorry," Caroline said. "I said things I didn't mean,"_

_"Great, thanks Caroline," Damon said and she smiled nodding. "Now you Alaric. You're my best friend and I hate arguing with you but what you're doing to my girlfriend is not right... That's why she doesn't want to go out with you, guys," He said. "This trip is already ruined for her..." Damon said._

_[...]_

_"Oh God, sorry," Damon said after running into a blonde woman._

_One of her shopping bags fell on the sideway and Damon clenched to pick it up to her. Their hands touched for a matter of seconds and when they looked at each other's face, they were both in shock._

_"Damon?!" The blonde woman asked surprised._

_"Meghan?!" Damon asked even more shocked._

_"What are you doing in New York?" She asked. "You're living in Atlanta, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, we're here in vacations..."_

_"Let's go grab some coffee? We can talk,"_

_"I can't," Damon said looking at the watch. He had half an hour until the time Elena had settled with him._

_"Come, Damon! It's just a coffee," She insisted so much he ended up giving in._

_They were sitting at a table at the Starbucks's Coffee of Times Square and talking. Damon was worried about the time but Meghan just didn't stop talking. He even felt her rubbing her leg on his and put his legs away from hers._

_"Hey Lena," Caroline ran into Elena, who had just gotten out of the elevator. "Where are you going?"_

_"Out to have dinner with Damon..." Elena answered. "What about you?"_

_"I'm staying in my bedroom... They all went out but I wanted to stay here," She explained. "Elena, I'm sorry about all the things I said about you and Damon... I'm just sexual frustrated. I wish I had a boyfriend like Damon,"_

_"That's fine, Caroline," Elena somewhat laughed._

_"A hug?" She asked with her arms opened._

_Elena hugged Caroline and the girls smiled. Caroline entered in the elevator and when Elena got out of the hotel, she saw Damon with Meghan across the street. They were laughing and seemed to be having a lot of fun together. Elena would recognize her anywhere in the world. She was Damon's ex-girlfriend and they had broken up and made up so many times it put Elena and his' relationship in serious problems. Elena stood there for a few minutes and Damon then realized his girlfriend was there. He looked at her from inside the coffee shop but Elena just shook her head no, going inside the hotel._

_Damon ran after her but she had already gotten the elevator._

_"Come on, come on," Damon said desperate, waiting for the elevator._

_When he went to their floor, he walked into their room and Elena was taking off her clothes and undoing her hair._

_"Elena..." Damon tried to approach her but she put her arms in front of her, preventing him of that._

_"Don't!" Elena yelled. "Don't touch me,"_

_"Elena, this is not what you're thinking!" Damon said running his hands through his hair. "Let me explain,"_

_"You don't need to explain me anything! What are you gonna do now? Make up with her?" Elena asked crying. "Are you at least going to break up with me first?"_

_"Elena, stop... There is nothing between me and Meghan,"_

_"I saw how happy you were..."_

_"I was trying to leave that place as soon as possible but that woman is a talking machine!"_

_"Did you forgot about our date or did you just ignore it?"_

_"I knew I was late..." He tried to explain._

_"So you just ignored it,"_

_"No, Elena..."_

_"Damon, I was hoping this trip could be good for us both this day has been horrible! At least to me," Elena said sad._

_"I'm sorry... Elena, I swear to God that I didn't do anything with Meghan," Damon said. "I didn't even pay for her coffee..."_

_"I need some time, Damon," Elena said going out of the room._

_Damon saw when Elena knocked on Caroline's door but she didn't want to listen to him anymore so he walked back into his room and closed the door._

_"Can I spend the night here?" Elena asked and Caroline noticed her eyes red from crying._

_"Yeah, sure," Caroline smiled. "I owe you one," She said._

_Elena laid on Caroline's bed, hugging her knees and crying._

_"Do I want to know what happened?"_

_"I had set a date with Damon since I stayed here all day long and when I got out of the hotel, I saw him with Meghan!" She said. "His ex-girlfriend was with him at Starbucks,"_

_"That doesn't mean anything..."_

_"Yes, it does," Elena said. "He was late for our date because he was with her!"_

_"Okay," Caroline sat next to Elena and started caressing her hair. "Let me tell you something, Elena," She said. "In all my life, I've never seen a couple so in love as you and Damon are. You seem to beat every difficulty that gets in your way. You two are strong and the love between you is strong as well..." Caroline explained. "Nothing happened between Damon and Meghan and you know that. This is called jealous, Elena," She laughed. "Come on, don't ruin your night because of that... Go have dinner with Damon, girl... Go have fun with him. New York is so great at night!"_

_"I don't know..." Elena dried her tears and Caroline knew she was ready to give in._

_"Go, Elena," Caroline smiled. "You love him... This fight you just had is stupid,"_

_"Okay, I will go," Elena said standing up from the bed._

_When Elena opened the door of the room, Damon's fist was set, ready to knock on the door. Elena just smiled at him and jumped on his arms._

_"Have fun, you two," Caroline smiled at them._

"Damon! How many times will I have to tell you to stop telling Daniel that stuff?" Elena started yelling with Damon as soon as they walked into their house.

"He is my boy... I'm allowed to tell him that stuff," Damon said.

"No, you're not!" Elena said. "I'm his mother and I don't want you talking about girls to him... He is just a baby now but I'm pretty sure he will remember this when he grows up and you find him a girlfriend,"

"He is handsome... He will have a lot of girls wanting him,"

"Not now, Damon! I'm serious... You have to stop with those talks," Elena said.

Elena took Daniel from the floor and grabbed Katherine's hand. They went upstairs and Elena put each of her kids in their room.

"Mommy, don't fight with daddy," Katherine said sad.

"I don't want to fight with him, honey, but he gives me no choice..." Elena explained. "He keeps telling Daniel that stuff..."

"Daniel won't remember anything, mommy... Well, I don't remember anything from when I was his age," She said and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't think he will stop," Elena said. "Because he won't,"

Elena left Katherine playing in her room and when she was walking to her own room, Damon called her.

"Don't you even think we are done with that talk," Elena said going downstairs.

Damon followed her and waited for Elena to start yelling at him again. They were in the living room and without the kids, it would be easier to talk there.

"Damon, please, you need to stop... You don't let a boy come close to Katherine and she is five years," Elena said. "But with your five months son, he can have how many girls he wants,"

"It's different," Damon said.

"No, it's not... It's exactly the same thing," Elena said. "You don't want Katherine looking at boys differently and I don't want Daniel looking at girls differently," She explained. "If you keep like this, Daniel will start following girls as soon as he starts walking and talking!"

"Okay, Elena," Damon said. "I will stop. I'm sorry it made you so mad,"

"Yeah, it makes me mad, Damon," Elena said.

Damon approached her and put his hands on her waist. He tried to pull her into a kiss but she turned her head away from him.

"You're still three weeks without sex," Elena said.

"Now I can't kiss you either?"

"You can, but I don't want one now..." Elena said. "I know what you're trying to do." She crossed her arms and looked away from him, knowing she would end up giving in to him. She just couldn't resist to him. "You're trying to seduce me," She said without looking.

"And you're trying to look anywhere but my eyes because you know I know exactly how to convince you," Damon smirked.

"Damon, you want to kiss me so you can get to a make up sex," Elena said finally looking at him. "And that is not going to happen!"

"Can you please stop fighting?" They heard Katherine's sweet voice.

When they looked back, she was sitting on the last step of the stairs. She was already in her pajamas and she looked really sad. They had been yelling at each other at the living room and they didn't realize Katherine was there listening to everything.

"I'm sorry, Kath," Damon said. "Your mother may be right this time... I was wrong," He explained himself to his daughter. "We won't fight anymore, I promise," Damon smiled at her.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled and went to the second floor of the house.

_**Friday Afternoon...**_

_That day, they had decided to go to the Empire State Building. Steven, Katerina, Stefan, Meredith and Jenna didn't want to go so they went somewhere else by themselves. Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Alaric were in the line for the elevator._

_"Tomorrow I'm taking Elena to the zoo," Damon said to the group. "We are doing what everyone wants but for some reason Elena can't do what she wants..." He said standing up for his girl. "If any of you want to go too, you're welcome to go with us,"_

"_Pass," Alaric and Tyler said at the same time._

"_I'm sorry, but pass too," Matt said._

"_I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow…" Caroline said. "Damon, can I take Elena shopping after the zoo?" She asked him._

"_What do you think?" Damon looked at Elena. "Do you really want to go to the zoo or do you prefer to go shopping with Caroline?"_

"_I think I'll choose shopping," Elena said laughing. "We can go together… The three of us. Unless Caroline has some girls plan…"_

"_No," Caroline laughed. "Damon can come," She said._

Elena, Damon and Katherine were in the line to the elevator of the Empire State Building. Daniel was in Damon's arms, playing with a red car. Katherine was hand in hand with Elena, scared to get lost in the middle of that entire crowd.

"Dress in your coat, Katherine," Elena asked trying to put Katherine's winter coat on her.

"It's not cold in here, mom," Katherine complained.

"But it will be when we get upstairs…" Elena said.

"You can dress it in her when we are in the elevator, honey," Damon smiled and Elena nodded.

"We should have come here during the week…" Elena complained. "There is one week missing to Christmas and we are here, at Empire State Building. This is what every single tourist does here," She laughed.

"Katherine wanted to come, honey," Damon said.

"Next!" A woman yelled and they walked to her. "Your tickets please,"

Damon handed their tickets to the woman and they entered the elevator. Katherine was happy and excited and she couldn't even keep quiet. Elena dressed her in her winter coat because of the wind on the top floor. When they walked out of the room, it was really winding outside.

Daniel was wearing winter clothes, gloves and a cap. He was too little and the cold winter could make him get sick easily.

"Mommy, I want a coin!" Katherine said standing up on the step in front of the binocular.

"Here," Elena opened her bag and gave Katherine a coin.

"Can you help me find that green statue?" Katherine said and Elena laughed.

"It's the Statue of Liberty, daughter," Damon said getting closer of them.

"Be careful, Damon," Elena said.

"Yeah, Elena, because a lot of babies fall of this building…" Damon joked and Elena laughed.

"Not funny," Elena said serious but deep down, she wanted to laugh. "Here it goes, honey," She said giving Katherine the binocular.

"Ohhh, that's so nice!" Katherine said happy and then looked at Daniel. "Do you want to see it, Daniel?"

"He doesn't know how to use a binocular, honey," Damon said.

"Oh, that's a pity because it's really nice…" She said. "Can I see our house from here?"

"You can see it really small… But it has to be from another binocular,"

Daniel started moving his body in Damon's arms and he knew his son wanted to leave there. He wanted to be for himself for some time. Elena sat on a bench and took Daniel from Damon's arms while Damon went with Katherine to another binocular to look for their house. Elena sat Daniel by her side on the bench and he seemed happier. He was still playing with his red car and Elena adjusted his coat and cap now that he was focused on his small car.

"Let's go?" Damon came back to Elena with Katherine.

"Can we go to the store?" Katherine asked smiling.

"Yeah, we can," Elena smiled back at her and took Daniel in his arms.

The store was warm inside and the first thing Katherine did was take off her winter coat and give it to Damon. Damon looked at Elena and they laughed at her.

"You can choose three things, sweetheart," Damon told Katherine and she started walking around the store.

"Da!" Daniel yelled trying to reach a shelf with stuffed animals.

Elena walked to the shelf and Daniel took the stuffed animal, which was almost Daniel's size.

"This is King Kong, son," Elena explained it to him. "He came here in the movie…" She said and Daniel giggled at the animal.

Elena started walking around the store, looking at everything while Daniel was entertained with the stuffed King Kong.

"Boo!" Katherine showed Daniel a pen.

The pen had King Kong on its top and when you pressed the pen button, the King Kong opened his arms and mouth. Daniel liked it and tried to take it from Katherine. Elena smiled at how Katherine liked to share everything with Daniel.

"Mom, can I take more than three things?" Katherine pouted asking her mother.

"What do you want, Kath?" Elena laughed.

"I want this pen, this stuffed King Kong and this puzzle," Katherine showed Elena everything she had gotten. "It's a 3D puzzle… I will have this tall building inside my room! Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, it is…" Elena smiled. "What else do you want?"

"I want this snow globe…"

"Well, you have a collection of snow globes at home," Elena said.

"That's why she needs one more to her collection… I can't believe you still don't have a snow globe of your own city!" Damon said taking everything Katherine wanted.

"Thanks!" Katherine smiled.

"I'm going to pay for them all. Do you want anything, babe?" Damon asked Elena.

"No, I'm fine," She said. "Here, Daniel chose this one," Elena said giving the King Kong to Damon.

Daniel started crying when his King Kong was taken away from him and even when Elena gave him his red car, he didn't want it anymore so he threw it on the floor.

"Don't throw your toys, Danny," Katherine said taking the red car from the floor. "You're going to break them,"

Elena put his red car in her bag and Daniel was still crying, wanting his stuffed animal.

"Here, son," Damon said giving Daniel his King Kong back and he stopped crying right away. "Look what I got you, Katherine," He said showing Katherine a lollipop.

The lollipop was a large circle rainbow –swirl lollipop. Katherine's eyes shone when she saw it and Damon took it off the plastic for her. He handed it to her and Katherine started licking it with a smile on her face.

"And this one is for you," Damon showed Daniel a lollipop just like Katherine, but it was a lot smaller.

"Damon!" Elena said scared.

"Don't worry," Damon said taking Daniel's bag from Elena's shoulder. "You can give it to him… He will love it," He said taking Daniel's pacifier from his mouth.

Daniel held the lollipop with his small hand and put the candy in his mouth. He giggled and loved the taste of it.

"See?" Damon said. "He liked it. You are holding him so you keep an eye on him… He won't break it so he won't choke but he can't put it all in her mouth," He said and Elena smiled. Damon was the best father her kids could ever have.

_**Okay, so, this whole mixing ends here… I was really scared and worried when I posted last chapter because I thought you would hate this mixing but with all those perfect reviews, I saw you had love it! This chapter is the continuation, next one will be just present scenes…**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really happy with them! Thank you so much.**_

_**I've posted a few more pictures on tumblr. You can go check it… Actually, every time I post a new chapter I will post new pictures on tumblr!**_

_**This chapter isn't as long as the last one but next one will be. There will be some celebration in that chapter.**_

_**Spoiler: They are going on a family trip! I won't say where they are going but the four of them is going to travel to a really nice place.**_

_**As always, I will post a new chapter when we reach 20 reviews, so please review! As promised, I'm posting this chapter on Friday! So, do it for me! Give me more than 20 reviews and I will upload next chapter (which is almost done) on Saturday! Please guys!**_

_**I love you all! xoxo**_


	59. Aruba

**Chapter 59 - Aruba**

"We are going to the beach today!" Katherine yelled jumping off the last three steps of the stairs.

Katherine had just woken up and was still in her pajamas.

Damon and Elena were at the kitchen having breakfast and Daniel was on his high chair. There was a bowl of rice cereal on Daniel's high chair table and Elena was trying to give him the food. Daniel was eating but he enjoyed playing with the food a lot more. His hands were all dirty and his bib was even dirtier.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy," Katherine said sitting on the chair next to Daniel's high chair. "Good morning, love of my life," She pressed Daniel's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Daniel smiled and giggled at Katherine.

"Is your suitcase ready, daughter?" Damon asked Katherine putting a place of pancakes with chocolate in front of her.

"Not really," Katherine said. "I can't close it," She said eating.

"Elena, you should go check what she is taking... She is probably taking all her stuff," Damon laughed.

"Okay, Damon," Elena smiled at him.

"Can I give Daniel his food?" Katherine asked Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled and turned his high chair to her.

"Come on, Danny, let's eat," Katherine giggled at him.

"Eh!" Daniel moved his arms happy.

"You need to get a haircut, son," Elena said caressing Daniel's hair.

"I think he is cute," Damon said. "Did you finish Daniel's suitcase, honey?" He asked Elena.

"Yeah... It is all in that blue bag upstairs," Elena said. "Katherine's suitcase is the only one missing..."

Katherine at her breakfast while giving Daniel his baby food but then he stopped eating and not even Katherine could put the rest of the food in his mouth.

"Look, Daniel, sis is eating it," Katherine said eating a bit of his food. "EEEW!" She yelled spitting the food in a napkin.

Damon and Elena couldn't help but laugh at their daughter. They loved how she loved to help them with Daniel and she was getting funnier every day. Katherine put more food in Daniel's spoon and gave it to him. He seemed to be eating at first but then he spit it all, doing just like Katherine had done.

"Ew," Daniel repeated exactly what Katherine said.

"Oops," Katherine tried not to laugh.

"That's fine," Elena said. "You both already ate enough..." Elena stood up and took their plates from the table, putting them inside the sink, where Damon was washing the dishes.

"Oh my God, Daniel," Elena said taking his son from the high chair. "You have food all over your clothes," She laughed.

Elena was carrying Daniel out of the kitchen and Katherine was following her mother when Damon called them.

"Girls," He said and Elena and Katherine looked at him. "Our flight leaves at four," Damon said. "I want you ready at midday,"

Elena looked at the watch and realized they had only one hour and a half.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Damon said.

"Okay, we will be ready," Elena smiled at him.

[...]

"Katherine! You're late!" Damon yelled from down the stairs.

"I'm here, daddy," Katherine showed up at the end of the stairs with her suitcase and her teddy bear.

"Honey, where are the passports?" Damon asked.

"Here," When Damon turned to take the passports from Elena, Katherine threw her suitcase from the top of the stairs.

"Katherine!" Elena and Damon turned right away thinking it was Katherine who had fallen down the stairs.

"This was the easiest and fastest way," She laughed grabbing her suitcase, already on the first floor.

Damon put Katherine's bag on the trunk of the car and then put Daniel's baby bag in it as well.

"I cannot believe!" Katherine yelled from the backseat and Elena and Damon laughed. "We are going to the beach!"

"Yeah," Damon smiled at her. "You're going to show the beach to your brother, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Katherine smiled. "Mom, Daniel is eating his foot again," She said looking at Daniel.

Daniel wasn't wearing any shoes because when Elena tried to put it on his feet, he cried and moved his legs the fastest he could so Elena couldn't get his feet. So, she ended up leaving him without the shoes. However, he was able to take off her sock and took his foot to his mouth.

"Let him," Elena laughed. "There is not much we can do," She said.

"Daddy, how are we going to the beach?" Katherine asked. She had only stopped to think about it at that time. "It's snowing..." She looked outside of the room.

"Remember when daddy told you about the different hemispheres and the tropical zones?" Damon asked.

"No," Katherine said and Elena started laughing.

"Well, we are going to Aruba," Damon said. "It's a place in the Caribbean... This part of the world is always hot because it's next to the Ecuador line,"

"Always hot?" Katherine's eyes shone. "Can we live there?" Damon and Elena laughed.

"You wouldn't see snow ever again..." Elena said. "No snowball fight, no snowmen..."

"Okay, I don't wanna live there anymore," She said. "What is this little book?" Katherine asked taking a passport from Elena's bag, which was on the backseat.

"It's a passport, honey," Elena said. "You need this so you can travel out of the country,"

"But it's blank," She said. "Uuugh!" She yelled. "I'm so ugly in this picture!" Katherine said and they laughed.

"It's blank because you've never been out of the US, sweetie," Damon explained. "If you look at mine, or your mother's you can see it's full with stamps,"

"Wow!" Katherine's jaw fell when she riffled through Damon's passport. "France, Italy, Germany," She started reading. "Brazil, England, Australia, China..." She continued. "Daddy, I want my little book to be just like yours!" Katherine jumped on her seat happy.

"When you grow up you can travel anywhere you want, babe!" Damon said.

"We're here," Damon said parking the car in the parking lot of the airport.

"Yay! Beach! Here we go!" Katherine opened the door of the car and jumped out of it.

"Damon, give me the blanket," Elena said taking Daniel in her arms.

"Here," Damon placed the blanket over Daniel, covering him.

Daniel's head was on Elena's shoulder and since he was sleeping, Elena let a small space for him to breath but in a way no one would see his face.

"Why did you do that?" Katherine asked.

"Paparazzi," Elena said.

"Oh, those creepy guys with cameras? She asked and Elena nodded laughing, "I will carry my bag," Katherine told Damon.

"No, Kath," Damon said putting all the bags on a carrying bags car. "Let daddy take them all... You put all the passports back into your mothers bag, right?"

"Yeah," Katherine said.

"I checked it, Damon," Elena said. "All the four passports are here,"

It didn't take long after they did the check in for the paparazzi to start following them. Katherine used to be afraid of them but she didn't really care about them anymore. Elena did her best to hide Daniel from the cameras and Damon grabbed Katherine's hand. They were a few feet away from the gate and soon there wouldn't be more paparazzi.

"Bye creepy guy," Katherine looked at the paparazzi and then walked into the gate with her family.

Damon had showed the policeman their passports and was putting them back in Elena's bag.

"Kath, don't talk to them," Damon said.

"Okay, sorry daddy," Katherine said. "Oh no, more lines!" She said sad.

They were already inside the gate but they needed to take the line to show their passports at security. After ten minutes in the line, they were all in the Free shop.

"I got a stamp!" Katherine said happy.

"I'm going to take her to Canada just so she can get another stamp," Damon laughed talking to Elena.

"Kath, do you want any chocolate?" Damon asked taking some chocolate for them.

"Yeah, M&M please..." She asked.

They were waiting at a small room because there was still an hour for their flight. Elena and Damon were sitting on a bench and Daniel was sitting on Damon's lap. He was playing with his Spider Man and Katherine was walking around the room.

"Kath, sit here with us," Elena asked but Katherine didn't want to sit there.

Katherine was looking at the window of a store when a group walked into the room. There were so many people in the group that Katherine couldn't see her parents anymore.

"Daddy!" Katherine called him but she got no answer. "Mommy!"

Katherine started running through the people of the group and she was almost crying when she saw them.

"I told you to stay here," Elena said.

"I'm sorry!" Katherine jumped on Elena. "I'll stay here," She said hugging her mother.

"This fright was good," Damon laughed.

[...]

"I want to sit by the window!" Katherine said.

"Go there then," Elena said and Katherine sat on the seat at the window.

Elena sat on the seat next to her and since they were traveling first class, there were just two seats together. Damon sat by Elena's side but the aisle was between them. Daniel was sitting on Elena's legs and he seemed as entertained as Katherine with the stuff outside of the window.

"You want to see it too?" Katherine asked and she put Daniel looking out of the window.

"Are you comfortable?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah, do you want me to stay with him?"

"No, don't worry," She smiled. "Katherine will get bored in ten minutes and she will want to play with him,"

"Okay then," Damon smiled at her. "I'm gonna take a nap but wake me up if you need anything,"

"I will," Elena said smiling.

[...]

"This room is so nice!" Elena said when Damon opened the door to their room.

Their bags were already there. The room wasn't big but it had a living room and then a door to the room.

"They said this couch turns into a bed," Damon said.

"I will arrange everything here," Elena said.

"Okay, Kath, do you want to go for a walk around the hotel with me?" Damon asked. "We can see all the stuff they have here,"

"Yeah, daddy!"

When they left, Elena placed Daniel on the big bed in the room since he was sleeping and began to arrange all the stuff. There was a good space in the small living room so she left all their suitcases there. The room didn't have a big wardrobe so Elena decided to leave all the clothes in the bags. She used the small fridge to keep some chocolate milk in case Katherine got hungry in the middle of the night. Elena also changed the room a little.

Elena pushed the big bed until it was against the wall. Now, out of the four sides, two were against the wall. Elena also opened the couch properly and arranged their bed there.

She had just finished when Daniel started crying. Elena took him in her arms and gave him her nipple. He grabbed it right away and Elena realized how hungry her son was. She got out at the balcony of the room and she could see the beach from their room.

"Daniel, tomorrow you're going to the beach for the first time,"

"We're back!" Katherine yelled walking into the room.

"Hey, honey," Damon said placing a soft kiss on Elena's lips.

"Damon, I made the bed in the room for Katherine and Daniel... Some of their toys are also there,"

"We are sleeping on the couch then?"

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind..."

"No, I don't," Damon smiled. "As long as you and the kids are comfortable, I'm okay," He said.

"Great," Elena smiled. "How is the hotel?"

"There is a big and nice pool!" Katherine said.

"They have a nice playground, a nice pool..." Damon said. "There is also a table tennis and a pool table..."

"When are we going to the beach?" Katherine asked.

"Tomorrow," Damon smiled.

"Why can't we go now?" Katherine asked.

"It's eleven o'clock in the night," Damon laughed. "You need to go to bed,"

"I don't want to go to bed... I want to go to the beach!" Katherine pouted.

"Daniel is already sleeping so he is going to the beach tomorrow," Elena said placing Daniel on the bed by the wall. "If you don't sleep, you're going to stay here all day while we go to the beach," She said.

"It's your choice..." Damon said.

Katherine laid on the bed, under the blankets but she still didn't want to sleep. Damon turned off the lights and closed the door to their room. Any noise that came from there they would hear though.

"Gosh, I'm so tired!" Elena said falling on the couch.

"Lay with your back up," Damon said. "I'll give you a massage," He smiled.

[…]

"Kath," Elena caressed Katherine's hair to wake her up gently.

"Hmm," Katherine moaned without opening her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up…"

"No mommy…"

"Kath, mommy is ready, daddy is ready… Even Daniel is almost ready," Elena explained and Katherine opened her eyes.

Elena was wearing her bikini, a white beach dress above it and flip-flops. Damon was wearing his board shorts, for the beach, a t-shirt and flip-flops.

"Are we going to the beach?" Katherine asked rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, we are going to eat breakfast and then we are going straight to the beach,"

"Okay, I will get ready," Katherine said standing up from the bed.

When Elena went back to the living room, Daniel was already ready. He was wearing his special diaper, which he could enter the water with it, a blue t-shirt and a beach hat for the sun. Damon was carrying some buckets and spades for Katherine to play at the beach.

"I'm ready," Katherine said happy.

Katherine was wearing her bikini, a pink dress and sunglasses.

"You're beautiful, darling," Damon smiled at her.

"Thanks dad,"

After having breakfast, they finally went to the beach. The beach wasn't crowded but there were many people there. It was December 31st so they were all there for the New Year's. Katherine was super excited so she couldn't stop jumping on the sand.

"Here," Damon said stopping under a parasol.

They were close to the water and there was a great space of sand for the kids to play. Elena placed a towel on the sand and put Daniel on it. Damon took of his son's t-shirt and then took off his own t-shirt.

"Daddy, can we go swim?" Katherine asked excited.

Damon looked at Elena, not sure if he could go with Katherine and let Elena with Daniel but Elena nodded at him smiling. When Damon looked at Katherine, she had already taken off her dress and flip-flops.

"Can Daniel go with us?" Katherine asked.

"Not now, Kath," Elena said.

Katherine and Damon went to the sea and Elena stayed under the parasol. She was sitting on a beach chair and Daniel was sitting on the towel above the sand. He crawled to the sand and started playing with it.

"Honey, you can't eat sand," Elena said when Daniel put sand in his mouth.

Elena used a clean towel to clean his mouth but Daniel put more sand in his mouth.

"Daniel, no," Elena sat in front of Daniel and took the bucket. "Here, you have to fill this so we can build a castle," She taught Daniel.

Daniel started throwing the sand inside the bucket and Elena laughed. He was just trying to help even though he didn't really know how. Most part of the sand ended up on Elena but she didn't care. Daniel was having fun and that was what mattered.

Elena cleaned her hands and took the sunblock from her bag. It was one special for kids and she had already applied it on Katherine but Daniel was making a scene so she didn't apply it on him.

"You have to use this now that you're in the sun, baby," Elena said taking Daniel from the sand.

Elena cleaned all the sand from him and placed him sitting on her legs. She gently applied the sunblock on her son and he started crying wanting to go back to the sand.

"Now you're ready, son," Elena placed Daniel back on the towel and he started playing with the bucket.

"The water is so good, mommy!" Katherine came back all wet. "You should go in,"

"I bet it's incredibly cold,"

"It isn't," Katherine said.

"Yeah, it is," Damon said and Elena laughed.

"Let's build a sand castle, Daniel?" Katherine sat next to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in?" Damon asked Elena.

"I'm fine here, honey," Elena smiled.

Damon came closer to Elena and kissed her. Elena wasn't sure if she should kiss him in front of the kids but she wanted that kiss as much as Damon did. So, Elena kissed him back and the kiss got more and more passionate. Damon's hand was on Elena's waist and her hands were running through his wet hair. They stopped when they heard a cute laugh.

"Don't stop because of me," Katherine said laughing when Elena and Damon caught her looking at them kissing.

"Can I help you build your sand castle?" Damon asked Katherine noticing she hadn't built anyone yet.

"I had already built one but Daniel kicked it down," Katherine said and Damon laughed.

"I'm gonna help you," Damon said sitting on the sand. "I'm a master at building sand castles," He said and Elena rolled her eyes laughing, she had never seen him build a sand castle and they were together for at least 15 years.

"Be right back," Elena said standing up.

Elena walked to the small bar that had at the end of the sand and ordered a bowl of ice cream. The ice cream had two balls of chocolate ice cream and two balls of strawberry ice cream. Elena also ordered a bottle of water.

"Ice cream!" Katherine yelled when she saw Elena coming back with a bowl of ice cream.

"I thought we would eat something salty first," Damon said.

"Yeah, I only realized that when I was coming back already," She said laughing. "I kinda wanted some fried shrimp,"

"We can get some later," Damon smiled at her. "We can't spend the whole day here at the beach… The sun will get too hot for Daniel,"

"You can keep playing," Elena said when Katherine stood up. "I can give the ice cream in your mouth… I don't want anyone with hands with sand touching my ice cream," She said.

Damon and Katherine kept on the sand and while Elena ate her ice cream, she was giving some spoons in their mouths. Daniel then started extending his arms to Elena and she gave him a spoon of ice cream but it wasn't that what he wanted.

"I think he wants mommy's arms…" Damon said smiling.

Elena took Daniel in her arms and cleaned all the sand from him. He was all clean so Elena sat him on her legs. Elena was only in her bikini so he just put it a little aside and gave one nipple for Daniel.

"He just wanted milk," Elena smiled when Daniel started drinking the milk.

"Daddy, you're terrible at building sand castles," Katherine said to Damon.

They were both building sand castles and Katherine had already built three beautiful ones while Damon had only built an ugly one.

"I think I lost my ability," Damon said sad.

"I don't think you've ever had one," Elena laughed at him.

"Shut up, woman," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't say that," Elena said.

"Sorry," Damon said. "It's two o'clock, honey, don't you think we should go back to the hotel?"

"Why?" Katherine pouted. "I want to stay here…"

"I booked a table at the hotel's restaurant for eight o'clock. We can eat slowly and calmly then," Damon explained. "Mommy wants to come back here so we can see the firework from the beach,"

"That seems cool but please, let's stay for a little more," Katherine begged.

"We leave at three then," Damon said and Katherine smiled.

[…]

It was already seven o'clock and Elena and Katherine were late, which wasn't really a surprise for Damon. They had ended up staying at the beach until four o'clock, when Elena asked to leave because the sun was getting too hot for their baby.

Daniel was the first one to take a bath since he was almost falling asleep in the bathtub. After giving his son a bath, Damon dressed Daniel in his pajamas and placed him on the bed for him to take a nap. Playing at the beach had gotten him really tired. He was sleeping peacefully while Damon went to take a shower.

Elena and Katherine entered in the shower together after Damon left. Damon dressed on his best clothes, since it was New Year's and then turned on the TV. He watched TV for over an hour and Elena and Katherine finally left the bathroom.

"Girls, you're taking too long…" Damon said.

"We have time," Elena said.

"I'm gonna go walk at the beach with Daniel for a while… The sunset is beautiful," Damon said taking his already awake son in his arms. "I'll be back in half an hour and I want you two ready," He said.

"We will be!" Katherine said.

_**Okay, sorry it took me a little more than a day to upload this chapter, but I had a little problem with it. It was done but part of it was lost so I had to rewrite some parts.**_

_**Well, I chose a new girl for Katherine and there are pictures of her on tumblr. There are also pictures of Daniel for this chapter… You can go check it and I really hope you like them. I didn't post all of the pictures I had for the old Katherine, because I'm planning on using them in a flashback or even pictures Elena and Damon have at their house so they will be posted later.**_

_**For now on, you will see pictures of the kids that are the exact same thing of what happened in some chapter. That will happen because I'm thinking about scenes looking at the pictures so they are connected. It's better like this, isn't it? Because with the picture you can see how they look and what they are doing instead of thinking while reading words. **_

_**Some of you knows the site of Kristina Pakarina (The new Katherine) so if you want me to write about any specific picture, just ask me and I will do it! I'm trying to choose the ones where she doesn't seem too blonde haha.**_

_**I will stop talking, I promise. Well, I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! I loved every single one of them. But, as I've already done, I want to do a special thank you for those people who review in every chapter! Thanks to Mary, Ksenija, DaniTVD, Mella, xenia666, Janaina, PLL and Victorious RULE, nDamon 4 ever, alwayscherriesandapples and aikaramba…**_

_**I haven't finished writing chapter 60 yet but I have all the ideas. One thing I want to ask you, how many chapters do you want me to write about this family trip? I've planned to write about it for chapter 60 and part of chapter 61. Tell me, how much you want to see of it, please!**_

_**For those who read Eternal Flame, I'm already working on the chapter so it will be posted soon, I promise!**_

_**As always, 20 reviews for me to upload next chapter faster… I'm doing nothing for the rest of my Sunday and I'm doing nothing on Monday so I'm pretty sure I can upload next chapter on Monday. But it all depends on you. 20 reviews and I will upload next chapter on Monday!**_

_**Love you all! xoxo**_


	60. Birthday Girl

_**Chapter 60 – Birthday Girl**_

It was around 11:55pm and the beach was crowded. During the day, they didn't imagine it would have so many people but when they left their room to have dinner, they realized the amount of people that had gone to Aruba for the New Year's.

Elena and Damon were told that there would be fireworks at the beach for at least twenty minutes after the clock hit midnight. Damon had taken a bottle of champagne to the beach and Katherine couldn't wait to see the firework. They were at the end of the sand, close to the hotel's entrance. Elena was holding Daniel in her arms and Damon was holding Katherine's hands.

The people at the beach started counting and Damon let go of Katherine's hands to open the bottle of champagne. Elena was holding two glasses in her hand and Katherine stayed in front of her parents.

"3… 2… 1… 0!" The people yelled and then, the firework started.

Katherine's eyes were shining and she was jumping in front of them, happy to see all that fireworks in the sky. Damon opened the champagne, filled the two glasses and placed the bottle on the sand. He looked at Elena, who was smiling.

"Happy New Year, love," Damon smiled at her.

"Happy New Year, honey," Elena said and they kissed.

They were drinking their champagne when Katherine looked at them.

"What are you drinking?" She asked.

"Champagne," Damon smiled at her.

"Can I drink it too?" Katherine asked innocently.

"No, honey," Elena said. "This is alcohol, kids can't drink it,"

"Daddy, can you take me in your arms?" Katherine asked. "Like mommy is holding Danny,"

"Yeah, come here," Damon said taking her.

The fireworks had started less than five minutes ago but Daniel didn't seem to be enjoying it. The noise was too much and the noise of the fireworks exploding in the sky was painful for Daniel's ears.

"Damon, I'm going back to the room… It's too much for Daniel," Elena said in his ear.

"We're all going," Damon smiled taking the champagne from the floor.

They walked back to their room and when they got there, Katherine and Damon stayed on the balcony so Katherine could still watch the fireworks show. Daniel was crying and Elena was walking back and forth through the room, trying to calm her son down but he was too scared.

"Babe, don't cry," Damon said taking Daniel from Elena's arms. "You're with daddy…"

Damon laid Daniel on his side of the bed, by the wall, and laid next to his son. Damon was caressing Daniel's hair and he was getting calmer, but without stopping crying.

"Hey, Daniel, don't cry…" Katherine climbed the bed and laid between Daniel and Damon.

"Can you stay with him for a while?" Damon asked and Katherine nodded.

Damon left the bedroom and went to the balcony, where Elena was drinking her glass of champagne. Damon hugged Elena from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena smiled feeling his warm arms around her and then looked at him.

"A toast," Elena proposed.

"For…" Damon asked.

"Us," Elena smiled. "Our family… For our marriage, our daughter and our baby son,"

They toasted their glasses and drank the champagne smiling at each other. Damon then put the glasses on the coffee table back in the room and pulled Elena into a kiss. They kissed passionately while the fireworks were exploding in the sky.

"Kath is here," Katherine sat up on the bed next to Daniel and sat him, now that he had stop crying.

Katherine started making funny faces, pulling the skin of her cheeks with her fingers and Daniel started laughing at her.

"I knew I could make you laugh," Katherine laughed. "You don't have to be scared… Fireworks are nice," She smiled.

Daniel ended up falling because of the laughing and he was now laid on his back on the bed. Katherine started tickling his belly and he couldn't stop laughing. Katherine was laughing as well. Daniel's first teeth in the inferior arcade were showing while he was laughing and Katherine took Damon's camera to take some pictures of her brother.

Elena and Damon were about to walk into the bedroom to check on their kids when they saw how Katherine and Daniel were having fun. Damon put his arm in front of Elena, preventing her from walking and she smiled at Damon. He just didn't want them to ruin the kids fun.

"I'm the big monster!" Katherine had sat Daniel up on the bed again and she had put the slip of the pillow on her head.

Daniel couldn't stop laughing at his sister and was with his arms up, trying to reach Katherine. She was standing up on the mattress and she then jumped, falling on the bed with her legs crossed. Because of her weight, Daniel got off the mattress letting Damon and Elena worried and scared as hell but when he fell back on the mattress, he just giggled.

Daniel wasn't standing up by himself yet but if someone held both of his arms, he could stay on his feet for a few minutes. Katherine sat on the bed and put Daniel standing up in front of her. She was holding both of his arms and was laughing at him.

"Eh eh!" Daniel yelled hugging Katherine, with his arms wrapped around her neck.

Katherine hugged him back and when she looked at the door, she saw Damon and Elena hugging each other by the door frame. They were smiling at their kids. Katherine smiled at them and they sat on the bed with their kids. Elena took Daniel and started laughing at him while Damon started tickling Katherine.

"Oh my God, daddy!" Katherine yelled laughing. "Stop," She cried out.

"Eh!" Daniel yelled wanting to have fun with his father and his sister.

When Damon started playing with Daniel, Katherine went to Elena, hugging her mother.

"How did you make him stop crying?" Elena asked her daughter.

"I was playing with him and he just stopped," Katherine smiled. "Daddy, can I stay up all night?" She asked Damon.

"Of course not, Katherine," Damon said and Katherine pouted sad. "But since it's New Year's, daddy will let you watch a movie,"

"Yay!" Katherine said smiling.

The TV was in the living room so Elena arranged the couch so Katherine and Daniel could sleep there. Katherine and Daniel were ready to bed and Damon covered them both with a blanket. Katherine's back was against the couch so she could be sitting down and Daniel rested his head against her body. Katherine's arm was around him and Damon turned on the TV.

"You can watch Brave, Kath, do you like it?" Damon asked and Katherine nodded. "Sweetie, I'll come back to turn it off…" He said.

"Goodnight, baby," Elena said placing a kiss on Daniel's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie," She then kissed Katherine's forehead and Katherine kissed Elena's cheek.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy," Katherine said smiling.

"Goodnight, Kath," Damon placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Elena and Damon walked into the bedroom closing the door and left the kids watching the movie. They laid on the bed and Damon started kissing Elena's neck.

"Damon, no," Elena laughed trying to push him away from her.

"Why not, babe?" Damon asked running his hand into her pajamas' t-shirt.

"The kids are sleeping in this bed, Damon," Elena explained. "I'm not going to have sex on their bed… I'm not that crazy and it's not right,"

"Well, you have a point, but what are you going to do to make me happy, if you know what I mean?"

"Tonight, I think you can get a nice make out…" Elena teased him. Her finger was travelling up his naked chest.

"But it's New Year's… You've always loved this kind of sex,"

"Damon, for God sake, stop begging for sex. You know it's a big turn off for me," Elena said.

"Okay, I think I can work with a nice make out," Damon said pulling Elena into a passionate kiss.

[…]

When Katherine woke up, she noticed Daniel's head was on her belly. He was using her as a pillow and he seemed to be enjoying a lot sleeping with his sister. Daniel loved sleeping with a member of his family, he could recognize how each one of them smelled and it made him calm during his sleep.

She gently put Daniel to his side of the couch and he continued sleeping. Katherine then left the couch and opened the door to the bedroom, where Elena and Damon were already awake.

"Let's go to the beach!" Katherine said happy.

"Kath, I don't think you've looked outside…" Damon said and Katherine noticed the sad tone in his voice.

Katherine went to the window and opened the curtains.

"NOOOOOOO!" Katherine yelled when she saw the rain outside.

Damon and Elena laughed at Katherine's reaction. The sky was grey and it was raining a lot. Damon had walked out to the balcony and realized it wasn't cold, but still, they couldn't go to the beach or even enjoy some of the hotel's attractions.

"Well, daughter, we can watch movies all day and play that board game you wanted so bad to bring," Elena said.

"I hate rain…" Katherine crossed her arms pouting. "I hate, hate, hate rain," She said going back to the living room.

[…]

"My birthday girl is so beautiful!" Damon opened his arms to Katherine when she got out of the bedroom hand in hand with Elena.

Katherine was wearing a flowery dress with pink frills at the end of it. She was also wearing white sandals and a flowery hair band on her head. She smiled at her father and ran into his arms.

"I'm almost an adult, daddy!" Katherine said happy.

"Yes you are, you're six already!" Damon said smiling at her.

"See? I'm almost your age!" Katherine said and Damon laughed.

"Go brush your teeth so we can leave," Damon said and Katherine ran to the bathroom.

"I can't believe our baby girl is six years old…" Elena said hugging Damon. "Even with all that complications at the labor, I can still remember the day she was born and not even the accident made me look at that day without getting happy,"

"I know what you mean, honey," Damon smiled kissing the top of Elena's head. "It seems like she was born yesterday and she is such a grown up now," They looked at her.

Katherine was by the sink of the bathroom brushing her teeth exactly as her dentist had told her to do. Damon and Elena just couldn't believe their baby daughter was growing up. She seemed to be growing up so fast. Katherine was easier to deal than Daniel was but she still caused some troubles and she gave them a hard work sometimes but they wanted her to keep that age forever.

Daniel was on the floor playing with some toys. He was wearing a baby onesie, which had dark and light blue stripes all over it. They were all wearing good clothes since it was Katherine's special day. Damon had set plans for the dinner of that day. They had spent the entire day at the beach, as Katherine asked and she had loved it.

When Katherine finished brushing her teeth, Damon took Daniel from the floor and they went to the garden of the hotel.

"Can we play in the playground, mommy?" Katherine asked pointing to the playground.

"Of course, girl," Elena smiled and let go of Katherine's hand so she could run to the playground. "Just be careful not to get your dress dirty… We don't know what daddy planned for dinner so you can't risk getting dirt,"

"I will, mommy,"

Katherine was playing on the swing so Damon put Daniel in the baby's swing by Katherine side. Katherine was swinging by herself and Damon was pushing Daniel. Daniel couldn't stop staring at Katherine and he was laughing, wanting to do exactly as his sister.

"Daddy, when will I get my present?" Katherine asked looking at Damon.

"It is at the place where we are going to have dinner, baby," Damon answered.

"I'm not a baby anymore, daddy!" Katherine complained laughing. "You said yourself I'm almost an adult!"

Katherine and Daniel played at the playground for a while and then they went to the place where they were going to have dinner. Not even Elena knew what Damon had prepared.

"We are having dinner at the beach?!" Katherine's eyes shone when she saw the table set on the sand and she looked at Damon.

"Yes, we are," Damon smiled at her. "You're going to have your favorite food at your favorite place," He said and Katherine ran to the table.

"I don't know how you can still surprise me with this stuff… You're definitely the best father in the whole world," Elena said kissing Damon.

"She is my daughter… I would do anything to her," Damon smiled. "And don't think I still don't have anything planned for my wife's birthday," He said giving her an eskimo kiss. "I have everything planned inside of here," He pointed to his head.

"You're crazy, Damon,"

"Burger!" Katherine yelled when she got to the table.

There was a man who would be their waiter for the evening. They were at the beach during the sunset and the scenery was perfect. Elena and Damon were walking through the sand and Elena looked at Damon.

"Remember when we came here ten years ago?" Elena asked him. "It was in this exact same beach…"

"How could I ever forget that, babe?" Damon asked her laughing.

_Elena and Damon had been dating for quite some years now. The famous vampire had gotten to its end after the sixth season and for six months, Damon and Elena had been doing some participations at movies and other TV shows. It was January 2nd__and they had just spent the New Year's at the beach._

_Damon had that trip planned in his mind for over four months and he couldn't wait to put his plans in practice. They had gone to Aruba in a cruise and they were in the fanciest hotel of the city. It was about seven o'clock and Elena was at the beach. They had had a small fight because Damon was trying to keep everything in secret and Elena thought he was hiding things like an affair or something even worse, if that was even possible._

_Damon had gone behind her and he stepped on the sand when he saw Elena sitting on the send, a few feet away from where the sand was wet. She was hugging her knees and turned back when she heard someone coming. Elena stood up, planning on leaving Damon there, not wanting to talk to him, but he started talking._

"_Lena, we need to talk,"_

"_Oh, so now you want to talk… You've been hiding things from me since we first got in that ship, Damon," Elena said sad._

"_You want to know what I'm hiding, right?" Damon smiled and she just nodded, a little mad at him. "Elena, I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world…"_

"_You are, Damon," Elena said._

"_I am not, Elena, but I try my best to be one. I want to make you happy all the time because seeing that sadness on your face," He touched her chin, so her eyes could meet his. "Just breaks my heart and my world falls apart… I hate seeing you sad and see you cry is even worse." Damon said. "I can't even describe how bad I feel when I'm the reason you're sad,"_

"_Damon, if you're trying to say you're sorry, just say it, I forgive you," Elena laughed._

"_Just wait, Lena," He said smiling._

"_We have been dating for so many years and I love being with you…" Damon smiled. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had and you changed me so much. I never dated a girl for more than two months and here we are, together for five years…" He said. "Yeah, of course, we had some stupid breaks up during these years but we lived through them and we're here now. We've been living together for three years and I love having you with me," He continued. "I love waking up next to you and we can stay together all the time… I want this forever, Lena." Elena couldn't stop smiling at him and her hand went straight to her mouth when Damon got on his knees in front of her. "So, Elena Graysonova Gilberta, will you marry me?" Damon proposed opening a small dark blue box and showing her the white gold diamond engagement ring._

"_Oh my God," A happy tear fell from her eye and she couldn't stop smiling. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Elena said and Damon stood up, hugging Elena._

_Damon and Elena hugged each other tightly and Damon even raised Elena from the sand where she was standing. Elena was crying of happiness and her arms were wrapped around Damon's neck. When they backed up from each other, Damon took off the ring from the small box and placed it on Elena's finger. She then kissed it, smiling at his fDamoncée._

"_So, that's why you were hiding things from me… " Elena laughed._

"_I was planning on proposing to you on your birthday but the circumstances made me do it today,"_

"_Well, I would say yes no matter what day you proposed," Elena smiled hugging him again. "I'm the happiest girl in the whole world!"_

"_That's how I like it," Damon said. "My girl needs to be happy all the time," He said and then kissed her passionately._

"Mommy, daddy, Daniel! Come on!" Katherine yelled.

Katherine sat on the chair next to the high chair and Damon placed Daniel in the high chair. Elena and Damon sat on the other side of the table, in front of their kids. The waiter served the food for Elena, Damon and Katherine. They were all burgers, since it was Katherine's favorite food.

"My favorite!" Katherine said happy looking at her burger.

Daniel had just drunk milk so he wasn't hungry. He was just playing with a car he had brought from the room. Damon put a box on the table, between him and Elena.

"Kath, mommy and daddy thought a lot about your birthday present and it was really hard to choose," Damon started. "You wanted a bike, but it wasn't possible for us to bring a bike for you in the plane so, who knows? Maybe you will get one back in New York?" He teased her. "But since you've been so excited with your mother's stuff and you want to be just like her, wanting to go to premieres, wanting to dress in those beautiful fancy dresses… We decided to give you this," Damon finished handing her the present.

Katherine stopped eating her burger right away and tore the present paper, opening the box. Her eyes shone and her lips formed a smile when she saw what they had gotten her.

There was a make-up kit, special for kids, since it had everything a girl at her age liked to have. There were some lipsticks, nail polishes and nail stickers. Besides the make-up kit, there was a tiara and she quickly took off her hair band, placing the tiara on her head. Damon and Elena looked at each other smiling and then looked at Katherine. They were happy that Katherine was happy.

"What is this?" Katherine noticed there was a small box as well. Katherine opened the box and saw a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart pendant. "Wow! This is so pretty and shiny!" Katherine smiled.

"This is jewelry, honey," Elena said.

"Just like the ones mommy has and you love," Damon continued. "Now you have one that is yours," She smiled.

"Can I wear it when I go to premieres with you, daddy?" Katherine asked happy.

"Of course you can, daughter," Damon smiled.

Katherine left her chair and ran to the other side of the table, hugging both of her parents.

"Thank you so much, mommy and daddy," Katherine placed a kiss on Damon's and Elena's cheeks. "I loved everything! And I love you so much!"

"We love you too, honey," Elena and Damon said at the same time hugging Katherine.

They finished eating their burgers and Katherine couldn't stop smiling. She had loved her day and she had loved her presents. She couldn't be any happier.

"Dessert now?" Damon asked and Daniel started clapping his hands.

Katherine smiled at Damon and the waiter placed the cake on the table. Katherine's jaw fell when she saw the cake. The candle was shining on fire and Daniel started laughing.

The cake was chocolate cake in the inside but on the outside, it was yellow with glitter and pink flowers on it. It also had a mini sculpture of the princess Belle, which was Katherine's favorite princess, on the top of the cake.

"This is the best cake ever!" Katherine jumped on her chair.

"Happy Birthday to you," Elena and Damon started singing to her. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Katherine, happy birthday to you!" They sang. "Make a wish!" Elena said and then Katherine blew up the candle.

"Here," Damon walked to her and asked Katherine to hold the cake knife with him.

Katherine did it and they cut the cake together. Damon cut a few more pieces and each one of them got one, even Daniel got a small piece of cake.

"This is so good," Katherine said with her mouth full with cake and Elena and Damon laughed.

"Da da!" Daniel yelled eating the cake with his hands.

[...]

Daniel was asleep on the bed and Katherine was playing cards with Damon and Elena.

"Did you like your birthday, honey?" Elena asked sweetly. "We are traveling so we couldn't throw a party and invite your friends,"

"That's okay, mommy, I loved my birthday!" Katherine said happy. "It was perfect!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Elena smiled.

"Can I have more cake?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, daddy will get it for you," Damon stood up and went to the small fridge.

Damon cut a piece of the cake and handed it to Katherine.

"This cake is really good, daddy! Can you buy more of it?" Katherine smiled.

"I asked the chef of the hotel to bake it, Katherine... But I'll try to find a cake as good as this one in New York,"

"Thanks," She smiled.

"You're welcome... It's getting late, sweetie." Damon said. "You've had fun all day long but you need to sleep now... Otherwise you won't want to wake up and we can't go out,"

"Brush your teeth before going to bed, Kath," Elena said.

[...]

"Damon?!" Damon was walking through the garden of the hotel when he heard a woman calling him.

Elena and the kids were inside the hotel, playing in the kids' part. It was a place with toys around the room and there were some kids playing there as well.

"Meghan?" Damon asked shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, slow down..." Meghan said flirting with him. "My boyfriend gave me this trip... Are you alone?" She ran her fingers up his chest, above this shirt.

Damon didn't know but Elena was looking at them from inside the room since it had glass' walls. Meghan was getting closer of Damon.

"Are you here with your family?"

Meghan asked. "Oh poor Elena... She doesn't know what her husband is about to do," She said placing his hand on her breasts.

Damon took his hands from there right away and turned his back to her, to leave her but she touched his

arm.

"Come on, Damon, I'm not stupid..." Meghan said. "I just want you. I still don't get it why you chose that stupid brunette over me,"

"Look, Meghan, it's been fifteen years since you and I broke up,"

"I know but I still want you..." Meghan insisted.

"Go back to your boyfriend,"

"Damon Salvatore, your wife is stupid... I'm hotter than her and I'm way smarter than her," Meghan said. "And you want me," Damon grabbed her arm and started pressing it tightly. "Stop or I will scream and make a scene," So Damon let her go.

"Meghan, just go away," Damon said. "What do you want?"

"You, duh!"

"You're not getting that and you know that,"

"Oh yeah, so what about me taking that cute little baby boy you call son?" Meghan said. "Or maybe the girl..."

"Don't you dare getting even close to my kids!" Damon said pressing her arm tightly again.

"That's simple, just give me what I want and they are safe,"

Damon would never give up to Meghan. She was threatening his kids but he would never let anything bad happen to them so he wasn't worried at all. He was thinking about a way out and then he just fell Meghan's lips against his. Damon pushed her away and noticed Elena was walking to them.

"Elena, I didn't do anything," Damon tried to explain himself. "I swear!"

"I know you didn't, babe!" Elena smiled at Damon and then slapped Meghan's face three times. "Get away from my husband, you whore!" She yelled at Meghan.

"Elena," Damon pulled her to him and hugged her.

Meghan's boyfriend picked her up from the floor and Elena and Damon went back to the playing room.

"I saw everything, Damon, you don't need to explain anything to me, Damon," Elena smiled.

"Elena, where are Katherine and Daniel?" Damon asked.

"In here," She said walking into the playing room.

"Elena, they are not here!" Damon started getting desperate and worried.

Elena looked around the playing room and focused on every kid but Damon was right. Neither Katherine nor Daniel was there.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	61. Back Home

_**Chapter 62 – Las Vegas**_

Katherine walked into the kitchen and noticed the pancakes with blueberries on the table. The plate had a few pancakes with blueberries' sauce and a few blueberries on the top. It also had orange juice and chocolate cake on the table.

"Mommy is coming!" Katherine told Damon.

"Good morning," Elena walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Damon and Katherine yelled and Elena woke up for real.

"Oh, thanks!" Elena said hugging them at the same time.

"Eh eh!" Daniel tried to leave the high chair.

"Let's just pretend this means happy birthday," Katherine laughed.

"Thank you, husband," Elena kissed Damon on the lips. "Thank you, daughter," She kissed Katherine's forehead. "Thank you, son," Elena then kissed the top of Daniel's head.

"Elena, Katherine can handle her anxiety," Damon walked into the kitchen holding Elena's present and Katherine was holding the other one. "So, you need to open it before you have your breakfast,"

"Oh you two!" Elena said. "I told you I didn't want anything..."

"Happy Birthday, babe," Damon handed Elena the box kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks," Elena opened the box. "Oh my God! This overcoat is marvelous!"

"You really liked it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah!" Elena said trying on the overcoat. "I loved it!"

"Mommy..." Katherine approached Elena a little shy.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" Elena clenched on the floor so she could be Katherine's height.

Katherine looked at Damon a little insecure and Damon smiled at her.

"Explain to your mom what you have there, honey," Damon said and Katherine looked at Elena.

"This is for you, mommy," Katherine said blushing.

"Tell your mother everything," Damon laughed but Katherine shook her head no.

"Katherine bought it with her own money," Damon explained himself. "She wanted to give you something for your birthday so he used all of her money to buy it for you,"

"Oh my God, sweetie! Did you really do this?" Elena's eyes shone.

"Yeah," Katherine said. "I know I'm not the best daughter in the world but I want you to know I love you," She said.

Elena hugged Katherine the tightest she could and smiled at Damon. Elena was really surprised with Katherine's present. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

"A bag! Oh my God, Katherine, it's beautiful!" Elena said happy. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, mommy," Katherine said sitting on Damon's legs. "I'm happy you liked my present," She smiled cutely.

Elena and Damon didn't think they had ever seen her that happy. She was really happy that she was able to make her mother happy.

[...]

"Damon, I can't believe you asked Caroline to look out for them!" Elena said.

"Don't worry, Elena," Caroline said. "Katherine is not a baby anymore and we know how she takes care of her brother... They will be perfectly fine," She assured her.

Damon walked to the living room, where Daniel and Katherine were with the twins and Elena stood in the hall with Caroline.

"Do you know where he is taking you?" Caroline whispered to Elena.

"I have no idea… He didn't tell me," Elena said.

"I'm sure he has something more than perfect planned,"

"I'm sure he spent a fortune on it… I've already told him a hundred times that I'm fine with just a cake. It doesn't even need to be a big one, a cupcake would be fine," She said making Caroline laugh.

Caroline was that kind of person who loves to party and a party isn't a party if it isn't big. She just couldn't understand how Elena didn't want parties on her birthdays.

"Kath, Aunt Care and Uncle Mike have to take care of their kids so try not to give them too much work," Damon told Katherine. "You're a grown up, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, daddy!" She said smiling.

"So, take care of your brother, okay? Make sure your Aunt don't go crazy with four kids…" Damon explained. "She knows the time you go to bed so obey her."

"Okay daddy,"

"We will be back earlier in the morning to pick up you and Daniel," Damon said.

"Alright," Katherine smiled and Damon kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go, Lena?" Damon said walking to Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled and then looked at Caroline. "If you need anything, just call me!" Elena said.

"It's your birthday, Elena," Caroline said. "The kids will be great here," Elena looked at the living room where Katherine was playing with Emma and Matthew while Daniel was sleeping in his stroller. "It's you and Damon for the whole day and night!"

"We will pick them up in the morning," Damon smiled and Caroline nodded.

"Have fun, guys!" Caroline smiled at them and they left.

"It's one o'clock and you're already getting rid of the kids..." Elena said walking into the car. "Where are we going, Damon?"

"It's a surprise," Damon turned on the engine and started driving.

"Are we going to a motel?" Elena asked a little shocked.

"No," Damon said rolling his eyes.

Damon drove for about thirty minutes and they got to the JFK airport. Elena didn't know what to say. They couldn't just travel and leave the kids behind so she was really intrigued with what Damon's plans were.

"What the hell are we doing at the airport, Damon?" Elena asked. "We can't leave the kids behind and we don't even have bags!"

"Elena, stop asking questions please," Damon said holding her hand.

They walked through the airport for a while and when they got to a gate, Elena had never been before, Damon said his full name to a man and he let them in. They waited for something like ten minutes in a fancy room and Elena wasn't asking any questions. When a man called Damon, he and Elena walked to him and Elena looked at him wanting answers.

"Wow! It's a jet plane!" Elena's jaw fell.

"Yeah it is," Damon said helping Elena walk up the stairs.

When Elena entered the small jet plane, she noticed how beautiful it was in the inside. It had four seats, all of them were first class seats and they seemed pretty comfy. Each two of them were in front of each other, two by each side of the plane. There was no assistant there, only the pilot and the co-pilot, who were in the cabin. Elena also noticed there were chocolate and a bucket with ice and champagne next to two of the seats.

"Damon, this must have been a fortune!"

"Nothing we can't afford," Damon smiled at her. "Choose a seat," He said and Elena sat on one of the seats.

"Mr. Salvatore, are we going to that same destination you told me at the phone?" The pilot asked.

"Yes, we are," Damon said and the pilot nodded, closing the door to the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise," Damon smiled at her. "I'm only telling you it's a five hours trip," He said.

"Okay, I won't even try to guess,"

"It's your birthday," Damon smiled. "Lena, this jet plane doesn't have an assistant so we can have privacy," He said putting his hand under her shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am sure..." Damon smiled. "I paid for this jet plane so I choose what I'm going to do in it. We can stay with it until tomorrow afternoon," He said.

Elena sat Damon on the seat and kneeled in front of him. She gently opened his belt and then the flat of his jeans. Elena removed his jeans and Damon took off his shirt himself. Elena was still full clothed but Damon didn't want to interrupt her.

"We haven't had sex in so long," Elena moaned caressing his member still with his boxers.

"I know... I want you so bad,"

"You said yourself we have five hours... Don't worry, Damon, we will enjoy this trip a lot," Elena said taking his member in her mouth.

Elena began to suck his cock and Damon was arching his hips trying to put it all in her mouth. She was licking the sides of his already hard member and her hands were massaging his balls.

"Oh Elena," Damon moaned.

Elena kept blowing him until he was hard enough and she stopped. Damon looked at Elena confused and she started taking off her clothes. She missed sex like crazy. Damon was jerking off while she undressed herself and she removed everything. She was now naked in front of him.

"You're so hot," Damon smiled.

Elena made a move to sit on him but Damon protested. He then stood up and sat Elena on another seat. Damon spread her legs a little apart and looked at her naked sex.

"Like what you see?" Elena teased him.

"Hell yeah!" Damon said and Elena smiled.

Damon started by kissing her inner thighs. She was already moaning and she closed her eyes praying that he would go _there_ every time he got close to her pussy.

"Damon..." Elena moaned with both of her hands on his black hair.

Damon then started placing kisses on her pussy. Elena arched her back in pleasure and Damon kept kissing her there. His hands were spreading her legs but with the kissing and licking on her pussy, she began to relax and he didn't have to hold them anymore. Damon took his right hand to her pussy and while licking her clit, he pushed his index finger inside of her.

"Hmmm, that's it," Elena yelled in pleasure. "Oh God!" She moaned.

Damon moved his finger and Elena started convulsing on the seat. She was forcing her hips against his face and Damon realized how close she was to her climax. He was impressed with how quickly he had gotten to reach her g-spot.

Damon added two more fingers and moved them while he started sucking her nipples. They were hard for him and Elena was moaning on the seat, which was making Damon explode in pleasure. His fingers were working fast in her and Damon was kissing her lips when he felt Elena's liquid around his fingers.

When Elena finally came back to reality, Damon sat back on his seat and helped Elena sit on him. With the help of her hand, Elena placed Damon's member at her entrance and she slowly sat on him. They hadn't had sex in quite a while so it would be a little painful for Elena to go all the way down fast.

Elena kissed Damon passionately and didn't start moving yet. They were just enjoying the kiss and they both liked how it felt to be in that position. Elena was waiting for her body to adjust to him and Damon was loving to feel her body around his member. It just felt too good. When Elena started moving and riding Damon, the kiss was so passionate they couldn't stay away from each other's lips for more than ten seconds. They wanted each other badly and that small trip would be amazing. Elena had no idea where they were going but she was sure she would be surprised. She was thinking they were going to a really nice place where they would do anything but sex so she was enjoying all she could in the jet plane. They were making love and that was how the whole trip went.

[…]

"Vegas!" Elena said excited.

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea..." Elena said leaving the cab. "I thought we were going to some romantic place but Vegas, oh, you really surprised me this time, Damon,"

"Well, let's see," Damon said taking a piece of paper from his leather jacket pocket. "Birthday sex... Done. Get to the casino... Done." He said crossing two things out of the list.

"You've made a list?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Damon smiled. "Now, let's play some games..." He said grabbing her hand.

They walked inside of the casino and went straight to the roulette. Damon gave Elena some coins for her to bet and she looked at him. She knew that those coins had cost a lot. She wanted to change them back to money at the end of the night and she wasn't that lucky.

"You sure?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Damon smiled and Elena made her bet.

"See? I lost it," She said sad.

"Don't be sad... We need to have fun!" Damon said making her smile. "Choose any machine and we can play," He said. "Maybe some poker or blackjack,"

"Let's play blackjack then," Elena said.

They were sitting at the blackjack table with three more people and the guy started giving them the cards.

"Champagne?" A waiter asked holding a tray with many glasses of champagne.

"Thanks," Damon smiled taking two glasses and then gave one to Elena.

"Pass..." Damon said in the first row and Elena kept on the game.

Two more people passed and Elena was left with a guy. The guy asked them to show their cards and they put them on the table at the same time. Elena was sure she would win with her 20 but the guy had 21.

"Don't worry," Damon caressed her leg.

They played blackjack for quite some time and they got a hundred dollars more than what they had bet, which was really good. Elena left the table really happy. She tripped on the chair when she was about to leave the table and Damon caught her before she could meet the floor.

"Oh oh are you drunk already?" Damon laughed.

"No," Elena rolled her eyes. "I just drank two glasses... I can take a few more before getting drunk," She smiled. "Damon, why don't we go to a room?" Elena whispered biting his earlobe. "We can have some more champagne in there..." She said sensually.

Damon was going crazy with the way her voice was and his member started giving him signals of life inside of his jeans. Elena noticed and pressed her body against his, kissing him.

"If you don't stop I will do you in the bathroom and we will probably go back to New York arrested," Damon laughed and she stopped.

"I want to play a little more... Let's play on this one," He said sitting in front of the slot machine.

Elena knew he was just torturing her. It was her birthday and she knew her husband. He would do anything for her during that day. She was really enjoying the whole Casino thing but since she was in Vegas, she couldn't miss the opportunity to have him in one of the fanciest hotels of that city.

Damon played on the slot machines for about one hour and Elena went to the roulette again. She was still mad that she had lost earlier. When Damon found her, she had already won three hundred dollars and she kept on the game.

"Six hundred," An old man bet right when Damon got to Elena.

"Don't go this far," Damon whispered in her ear.

"What if I win?" Elena asked excited about the game.

"What if you lose?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"If I win, you will be the submissive and I will dominate," Elena whispered in his ear.

"Okay," He smiled. "But if you lose, you are going to give me a hand job in a public place..." Elena's eyes went wide and her jaw fell when listening to his words. "The thought of being caught makes me so turned on," He said.

"Deal," They shook hands and Elena bet the six hundred dollars to keep in the game.

"Seven hundred," The man raised the bet.

Elena would never be so crazy to bet that but she was a little drunk and she wanted to win the bet she had made with Damon herself. She had to win.

"I WIN!" Elena yelled when she won the roulette.

Moat of the people that were watching her and the old man play were clapping their hands congratulating her and she couldn't stop smiling. Damon hugged her tightly, happy for his girl.

"Let's go take your money," Damon said going to the reception.

"Here is your money," Elena smiled when the lady gave her the prize and gave Damon the bills for him to keep them in his wallet.

"What about my room?" She asked.

"Let's go,"

Damon and Elena got a room at the hotel Aria, one of the most expensive and fanciest hotels of all Las Vegas, if not the most expensive and fanciest. They walked into the room, which was surely a room for lovers. It had many mirrors and the bed was huge. There was also a big bathtub and bottles of champagne by the bed.

"Wow," They said together.

Elena and Damon kissed each other as soon as they walked into the room and Damon closed the door with force. They fell on the bed but Elena stood up. She started undressing herself in slow motion. She spin her shirt in the air, above her head and then threw it at Damon's face.

"Oh my God," Damon said. "I'm getting a show?" He asked drooling for his wife.

Elena didn't say anything. She opened the flat of her jeans and started pushing it down slowly. Damon almost fainted when he saw the type of lingerie Elena was wearing. Now that she wasn't wearing her jeans anymore, she was wearing black stockings and they were attached to the bottom of her panties. For Damon's surprise, she was wearing a really tiny thong. Elena was standing up on a small bench she had found and Damon was laid on the bed, with his back and elbows on the bed, so he could look perfectly at her. The panties matched with the black lacy bra and Damon wanted to touch Elena more than ever. She was wearing black high heels and Damon felt his member trying to tear his underwear apart. Elena's hair was waved and in Damon's opinion, she was a lot sexier with that hair.

Elena then got out of the bench and walked to the bed sensually. She touched Damon's jeans and then opened his belt and the flat of his jeans. Damon was going crazy and Elena threw his jeans on the floor, already getting rid of his t-shirt. Damon pulled Elena into a kiss and she kissed him back passionately.

"No no no no," Elena stopped Damon when he was about to take off her thong.

Elena got up from his body and looked at him. His member was erect inside of his underwear and Elena took Damon's wallet inside of his pants' pocket.

"Hmm, we have strawberry, grape, banana..." Elena said looking at Damon's variety of condoms.

"You choose," Damon said.

Elena chose the grape one and went back to the bed. Elena took off her underwear and his member stood still, just waiting for her to touch it. Elena wrapped her fingers around him and Damon yelled in pleasure. Elena looked at him surprised with his reaction and she noticed he had closed his eyes. Her lingerie had really driven him crazy.

Elena started by stroking his cock slowly and then kissed the tip of it. Damon couldn't stop moaning and Elena began to lick his sides. She was licking every single part of it and then kissing it. When Damon was relaxed, Elena put half of it in her mouth and sucked it so hard Damon yelled.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Did it hurt?" Elena asked worried.

"Oh my God no," Damon said. "It was just the best thing you've ever done to me," He said and Elena smiled.

Elena started sucking his cock and her thong was getting wetter with every moan Damon let out. He was forcing his cock against her throat and he was about to come. Elena kept her hand and blow jobs and Damon came inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all with a smile on her face and Damon turned them on bed, being on her top.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "I'm the one who will be dominating, honey,"

"Yeah?" Damon said penetrating her with two fingers.

"Holy crap!" Elena yelled in pleasure.

"It's good, isn't it?" Damon teased her.

Damon had not even taken off her lingerie yet but he put his two fingers inside of her so she could relax. Elena was loving the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her and she couldn't help but moan.

Damon ten removed her thong and her stockings, together with her high heels. Elena was so beautiful and hot but he was so turned on she looked even more beautiful and hot at that moment.

"Damon..." Elena moaned.

Damon started kissing her pussy good. His tongue was making circles on her clit and he still had two fingers in her pussy. He was moving his fingers fast and pushing them deep inside of her.

"Oh God," Elena said and came in his mouth and on his fingers.

"Delicious," Damon smiled at her.

Damon positioned himself between her legs and took his member in his hand. He started rubbing it against her pussy and was putting just the tip in her so he could tease her a lot.

Elena was moaning with her eyes closed and Damon kept with the rubbing. Elena was crying out in pleasure and Damon started pushing his hard member inside of her, but then he stopped. It was the opportunity Elena had and she took advantage on it. She turned them on bed and got on his top. Elena looked at him smiling and positioned herself on his face, sitting with her face right on his mouth. Damon loved it and started kissing her pussy. Elena bent down and put the condom in her mouth. She then wrapped the condom around Damon's cock using only her mouth while Damon was kissing and fingering her pussy.

When the condom was perfectly placed, Elena laid on the mattress with her back against it and nodded at Damon. He positioned himself between her legs and put his member inside of her pussy slowly.

"Ohhh," Elena moaned and Damon pushed it all in.

Damon moved fast and it was so incredibly good they were yelling instead of moaning. Elena loved that position but she turned them on bed and sat on his cock. Elena started riding him and then leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was passionately and Elena was moving her hips so his cock could move in and out of her. Even with the kissing, they were moaning against each other lips. Damon came in a few seconds and Elena removed the condom, throwing it away. She quickly dressed Damon's cock in another condom and sat back on him. It was really hot but she wanted that sex to be passionate at some point. So she just let Damon take the wheel and he penetrated her in the missionary position. They were kissing and her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs were open giving him enough space.

Elena and Damon both fell on the bed after they came. They were breathing heavily and they could not even move because of how tired they were.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked him laughing.

"I guess we were just very horny," Damon said trying to find an explanation.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "It had been so long since we had sex for the last time and the plane seemed to not have satisfied us," She smiled.

"Probably," He laughed.

[...]

"Come here," Elena walked into a souvenir store pulling Damon with her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

"I'm gonna buy something for the kids... I'm a good mother, you know that?" She said looking for something for Katherine and Daniel.

"You can give Daniel a chocolate," Damon suggested playfully. "I'm sure he will love it,"

"I want to give him something that he won't eat in ten seconds," Elena said. "They will like that," She smiled.

Elena had taken a snow globe from Las Vegas for Katherine and then she took a teddy bear for Daniel. Damon smiled and they went to the cashier to pay for it.

"What time is it?" Elena asked yawning.

"It's still midnight here but it would be three in the morning in New York... Come on, let's go take a cab," Damon said holding Elena's hand.

They left the souvenir stored and then went to the Principal Avenue to take a cab.

"To the airport, please," Damon said to the driver.

Elena and Damon were both on the back seat and Damon's arm was around Elena's body. Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and hugged him with her arm on his belly. Damon placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Elena smiled.

When they got to the airport, they went straight to the gate where they would take the jet plane. The pilots were already waiting for them. Damon helped Elena go up the stairs because she was almost falling asleep standing up.

Elena sat on a seat right away and Damon adjusted it for her so she would be more comfortable. Damon kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," She smiled before falling asleep.

Elena and Damon had had a lot of fun that night. It had been one of Elena's best birthdays. Since Katherine was born, they weren't able to stay just the two of them on their birthdays so that made that year only more special. Damon grabbed a blanket and covered Elena. She was curled up on her seat, sleeping like an angel. Damon smiled, he knew she was happy and that was what he wanted.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	62. Las Vegas

_**Chapter 62 – Las Vegas**_

Katherine walked into the kitchen and noticed the pancakes with blueberries on the table. The plate had a few pancakes with blueberries' sauce and a few blueberries on the top. It also had orange juice and chocolate cake on the table.

"Mommy is coming!" Katherine told Damon.

"Good morning," Elena walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Damon and Katherine yelled and Elena woke up for real.

"Oh, thanks!" Elena said hugging them at the same time.

"Eh eh!" Daniel tried to leave the high chair.

"Let's just pretend this means happy birthday," Katherine laughed.

"Thank you, husband," Elena kissed Damon on the lips. "Thank you, daughter," She kissed Katherine's forehead. "Thank you, son," Elena then kissed the top of Daniel's head.

"Elena, Katherine can handle her anxiety," Damon walked into the kitchen holding Elena's present and Katherine was holding the other one. "So, you need to open it before you have your breakfast,"

"Oh you two!" Elena said. "I told you I didn't want anything..."

"Happy Birthday, babe," Damon handed Elena the box kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks," Elena opened the box. "Oh my God! This overcoat is marvelous!"

"You really liked it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah!" Elena said trying on the overcoat. "I loved it!"

"Mommy..." Katherine approached Elena a little shy.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" Elena clenched on the floor so she could be Katherine's height.

Katherine looked at Damon a little insecure and Damon smiled at her.

"Explain to your mom what you have there, honey," Damon said and Katherine looked at Elena.

"This is for you, mommy," Katherine said blushing.

"Tell your mother everything," Damon laughed but Katherine shook her head no.

"Katherine bought it with her own money," Damon explained himself. "She wanted to give you something for your birthday so he used all of her money to buy it for you,"

"Oh my God, sweetie! Did you really do this?" Elena's eyes shone.

"Yeah," Katherine said. "I know I'm not the best daughter in the world but I want you to know I love you," She said.

Elena hugged Katherine the tightest she could and smiled at Damon. Elena was really surprised with Katherine's present. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

"A bag! Oh my God, Katherine, it's beautiful!" Elena said happy. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, mommy," Katherine said sitting on Damon's legs. "I'm happy you liked my present," She smiled cutely.

Elena and Damon didn't think they had ever seen her that happy. She was really happy that she was able to make her mother happy.

[...]

"Damon, I can't believe you asked Caroline to look out for them!" Elena said.

"Don't worry, Elena," Caroline said. "Katherine is not a baby anymore and we know how she takes care of her brother... They will be perfectly fine," She assured her.

Damon walked to the living room, where Daniel and Katherine were with the twins and Elena stood in the hall with Caroline.

"Do you know where he is taking you?" Caroline whispered to Elena.

"I have no idea… He didn't tell me," Elena said.

"I'm sure he has something more than perfect planned,"

"I'm sure he spent a fortune on it… I've already told him a hundred times that I'm fine with just a cake. It doesn't even need to be a big one, a cupcake would be fine," She said making Caroline laugh.

Caroline was that kind of person who loves to party and a party isn't a party if it isn't big. She just couldn't understand how Elena didn't want parties on her birthdays.

"Kath, Aunt Care and Uncle Mike have to take care of their kids so try not to give them too much work," Damon told Katherine. "You're a grown up, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, daddy!" She said smiling.

"So, take care of your brother, okay? Make sure your Aunt don't go crazy with four kids…" Damon explained. "She knows the time you go to bed so obey her."

"Okay daddy,"

"We will be back earlier in the morning to pick up you and Daniel," Damon said.

"Alright," Katherine smiled and Damon kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go, Lena?" Damon said walking to Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled and then looked at Caroline. "If you need anything, just call me!" Elena said.

"It's your birthday, Elena," Caroline said. "The kids will be great here," Elena looked at the living room where Katherine was playing with Emma and Matthew while Daniel was sleeping in his stroller. "It's you and Damon for the whole day and night!"

"We will pick them up in the morning," Damon smiled and Caroline nodded.

"Have fun, guys!" Caroline smiled at them and they left.

"It's one o'clock and you're already getting rid of the kids..." Elena said walking into the car. "Where are we going, Damon?"

"It's a surprise," Damon turned on the engine and started driving.

"Are we going to a motel?" Elena asked a little shocked.

"No," Damon said rolling his eyes.

Damon drove for about thirty minutes and they got to the JFK airport. Elena didn't know what to say. They couldn't just travel and leave the kids behind so she was really intrigued with what Damon's plans were.

"What the hell are we doing at the airport, Damon?" Elena asked. "We can't leave the kids behind and we don't even have bags!"

"Elena, stop asking questions please," Damon said holding her hand.

They walked through the airport for a while and when they got to a gate, Elena had never been before, Damon said his full name to a man and he let them in. They waited for something like ten minutes in a fancy room and Elena wasn't asking any questions. When a man called Damon, he and Elena walked to him and Elena looked at him wanting answers.

"Wow! It's a jet plane!" Elena's jaw fell.

"Yeah it is," Damon said helping Elena walk up the stairs.

When Elena entered the small jet plane, she noticed how beautiful it was in the inside. It had four seats, all of them were first class seats and they seemed pretty comfy. Each two of them were in front of each other, two by each side of the plane. There was no assistant there, only the pilot and the co-pilot, who were in the cabin. Elena also noticed there were chocolate and a bucket with ice and champagne next to two of the seats.

"Damon, this must have been a fortune!"

"Nothing we can't afford," Damon smiled at her. "Choose a seat," He said and Elena sat on one of the seats.

"Mr. Salvatore, are we going to that same destination you told me at the phone?" The pilot asked.

"Yes, we are," Damon said and the pilot nodded, closing the door to the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise," Damon smiled at her. "I'm only telling you it's a five hours trip," He said.

"Okay, I won't even try to guess,"

"It's your birthday," Damon smiled. "Lena, this jet plane doesn't have an assistant so we can have privacy," He said putting his hand under her shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am sure..." Damon smiled. "I paid for this jet plane so I choose what I'm going to do in it. We can stay with it until tomorrow afternoon," He said.

Elena sat Damon on the seat and kneeled in front of him. She gently opened his belt and then the flat of his jeans. Elena removed his jeans and Damon took off his shirt himself. Elena was still full clothed but Damon didn't want to interrupt her.

"We haven't had sex in so long," Elena moaned caressing his member still with his boxers.

"I know... I want you so bad,"

"You said yourself we have five hours... Don't worry, Damon, we will enjoy this trip a lot," Elena said taking his member in her mouth.

Elena began to suck his cock and Damon was arching his hips trying to put it all in her mouth. She was licking the sides of his already hard member and her hands were massaging his balls.

"Oh Elena," Damon moaned.

Elena kept blowing him until he was hard enough and she stopped. Damon looked at Elena confused and she started taking off her clothes. She missed sex like crazy. Damon was jerking off while she undressed herself and she removed everything. She was now naked in front of him.

"You're so hot," Damon smiled.

Elena made a move to sit on him but Damon protested. He then stood up and sat Elena on another seat. Damon spread her legs a little apart and looked at her naked sex.

"Like what you see?" Elena teased him.

"Hell yeah!" Damon said and Elena smiled.

Damon started by kissing her inner thighs. She was already moaning and she closed her eyes praying that he would go _there_ every time he got close to her pussy.

"Damon..." Elena moaned with both of her hands on his black hair.

Damon then started placing kisses on her pussy. Elena arched her back in pleasure and Damon kept kissing her there. His hands were spreading her legs but with the kissing and licking on her pussy, she began to relax and he didn't have to hold them anymore. Damon took his right hand to her pussy and while licking her clit, he pushed his index finger inside of her.

"Hmmm, that's it," Elena yelled in pleasure. "Oh God!" She moaned.

Damon moved his finger and Elena started convulsing on the seat. She was forcing her hips against his face and Damon realized how close she was to her climax. He was impressed with how quickly he had gotten to reach her g-spot.

Damon added two more fingers and moved them while he started sucking her nipples. They were hard for him and Elena was moaning on the seat, which was making Damon explode in pleasure. His fingers were working fast in her and Damon was kissing her lips when he felt Elena's liquid around his fingers.

When Elena finally came back to reality, Damon sat back on his seat and helped Elena sit on him. With the help of her hand, Elena placed Damon's member at her entrance and she slowly sat on him. They hadn't had sex in quite a while so it would be a little painful for Elena to go all the way down fast.

Elena kissed Damon passionately and didn't start moving yet. They were just enjoying the kiss and they both liked how it felt to be in that position. Elena was waiting for her body to adjust to him and Damon was loving to feel her body around his member. It just felt too good. When Elena started moving and riding Damon, the kiss was so passionate they couldn't stay away from each other's lips for more than ten seconds. They wanted each other badly and that small trip would be amazing. Elena had no idea where they were going but she was sure she would be surprised. She was thinking they were going to a really nice place where they would do anything but sex so she was enjoying all she could in the jet plane. They were making love and that was how the whole trip went.

[…]

"Vegas!" Elena said excited.

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea..." Elena said leaving the cab. "I thought we were going to some romantic place but Vegas, oh, you really surprised me this time, Damon,"

"Well, let's see," Damon said taking a piece of paper from his leather jacket pocket. "Birthday sex... Done. Get to the casino... Done." He said crossing two things out of the list.

"You've made a list?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Damon smiled. "Now, let's play some games..." He said grabbing her hand.

They walked inside of the casino and went straight to the roulette. Damon gave Elena some coins for her to bet and she looked at him. She knew that those coins had cost a lot. She wanted to change them back to money at the end of the night and she wasn't that lucky.

"You sure?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Damon smiled and Elena made her bet.

"See? I lost it," She said sad.

"Don't be sad... We need to have fun!" Damon said making her smile. "Choose any machine and we can play," He said. "Maybe some poker or blackjack,"

"Let's play blackjack then," Elena said.

They were sitting at the blackjack table with three more people and the guy started giving them the cards.

"Champagne?" A waiter asked holding a tray with many glasses of champagne.

"Thanks," Damon smiled taking two glasses and then gave one to Elena.

"Pass..." Damon said in the first row and Elena kept on the game.

Two more people passed and Elena was left with a guy. The guy asked them to show their cards and they put them on the table at the same time. Elena was sure she would win with her 20 but the guy had 21.

"Don't worry," Damon caressed her leg.

They played blackjack for quite some time and they got a hundred dollars more than what they had bet, which was really good. Elena left the table really happy. She tripped on the chair when she was about to leave the table and Damon caught her before she could meet the floor.

"Oh oh are you drunk already?" Damon laughed.

"No," Elena rolled her eyes. "I just drank two glasses... I can take a few more before getting drunk," She smiled. "Damon, why don't we go to a room?" Elena whispered biting his earlobe. "We can have some more champagne in there..." She said sensually.

Damon was going crazy with the way her voice was and his member started giving him signals of life inside of his jeans. Elena noticed and pressed her body against his, kissing him.

"If you don't stop I will do you in the bathroom and we will probably go back to New York arrested," Damon laughed and she stopped.

"I want to play a little more... Let's play on this one," He said sitting in front of the slot machine.

Elena knew he was just torturing her. It was her birthday and she knew her husband. He would do anything for her during that day. She was really enjoying the whole Casino thing but since she was in Vegas, she couldn't miss the opportunity to have him in one of the fanciest hotels of that city.

Damon played on the slot machines for about one hour and Elena went to the roulette again. She was still mad that she had lost earlier. When Damon found her, she had already won three hundred dollars and she kept on the game.

"Six hundred," An old man bet right when Damon got to Elena.

"Don't go this far," Damon whispered in her ear.

"What if I win?" Elena asked excited about the game.

"What if you lose?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"If I win, you will be the submissive and I will dominate," Elena whispered in his ear.

"Okay," He smiled. "But if you lose, you are going to give me a hand job in a public place..." Elena's eyes went wide and her jaw fell when listening to his words. "The thought of being caught makes me so turned on," He said.

"Deal," They shook hands and Elena bet the six hundred dollars to keep in the game.

"Seven hundred," The man raised the bet.

Elena would never be so crazy to bet that but she was a little drunk and she wanted to win the bet she had made with Damon herself. She had to win.

"I WIN!" Elena yelled when she won the roulette.

Moat of the people that were watching her and the old man play were clapping their hands congratulating her and she couldn't stop smiling. Damon hugged her tightly, happy for his girl.

"Let's go take your money," Damon said going to the reception.

"Here is your money," Elena smiled when the lady gave her the prize and gave Damon the bills for him to keep them in his wallet.

"What about my room?" She asked.

"Let's go,"

Damon and Elena got a room at the hotel Aria, one of the most expensive and fanciest hotels of all Las Vegas, if not the most expensive and fanciest. They walked into the room, which was surely a room for lovers. It had many mirrors and the bed was huge. There was also a big bathtub and bottles of champagne by the bed.

"Wow," They said together.

Elena and Damon kissed each other as soon as they walked into the room and Damon closed the door with force. They fell on the bed but Elena stood up. She started undressing herself in slow motion. She spin her shirt in the air, above her head and then threw it at Damon's face.

"Oh my God," Damon said. "I'm getting a show?" He asked drooling for his wife.

Elena didn't say anything. She opened the flat of her jeans and started pushing it down slowly. Damon almost fainted when he saw the type of lingerie Elena was wearing. Now that she wasn't wearing her jeans anymore, she was wearing black stockings and they were attached to the bottom of her panties. For Damon's surprise, she was wearing a really tiny thong. Elena was standing up on a small bench she had found and Damon was laid on the bed, with his back and elbows on the bed, so he could look perfectly at her. The panties matched with the black lacy bra and Damon wanted to touch Elena more than ever. She was wearing black high heels and Damon felt his member trying to tear his underwear apart. Elena's hair was waved and in Damon's opinion, she was a lot sexier with that hair.

Elena then got out of the bench and walked to the bed sensually. She touched Damon's jeans and then opened his belt and the flat of his jeans. Damon was going crazy and Elena threw his jeans on the floor, already getting rid of his t-shirt. Damon pulled Elena into a kiss and she kissed him back passionately.

"No no no no," Elena stopped Damon when he was about to take off her thong.

Elena got up from his body and looked at him. His member was erect inside of his underwear and Elena took Damon's wallet inside of his pants' pocket.

"Hmm, we have strawberry, grape, banana..." Elena said looking at Damon's variety of condoms.

"You choose," Damon said.

Elena chose the grape one and went back to the bed. Elena took off her underwear and his member stood still, just waiting for her to touch it. Elena wrapped her fingers around him and Damon yelled in pleasure. Elena looked at him surprised with his reaction and she noticed he had closed his eyes. Her lingerie had really driven him crazy.

Elena started by stroking his cock slowly and then kissed the tip of it. Damon couldn't stop moaning and Elena began to lick his sides. She was licking every single part of it and then kissing it. When Damon was relaxed, Elena put half of it in her mouth and sucked it so hard Damon yelled.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Did it hurt?" Elena asked worried.

"Oh my God no," Damon said. "It was just the best thing you've ever done to me," He said and Elena smiled.

Elena started sucking his cock and her thong was getting wetter with every moan Damon let out. He was forcing his cock against her throat and he was about to come. Elena kept her hand and blow jobs and Damon came inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all with a smile on her face and Damon turned them on bed, being on her top.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "I'm the one who will be dominating, honey,"

"Yeah?" Damon said penetrating her with two fingers.

"Holy crap!" Elena yelled in pleasure.

"It's good, isn't it?" Damon teased her.

Damon had not even taken off her lingerie yet but he put his two fingers inside of her so she could relax. Elena was loving the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her and she couldn't help but moan.

Damon ten removed her thong and her stockings, together with her high heels. Elena was so beautiful and hot but he was so turned on she looked even more beautiful and hot at that moment.

"Damon..." Elena moaned.

Damon started kissing her pussy good. His tongue was making circles on her clit and he still had two fingers in her pussy. He was moving his fingers fast and pushing them deep inside of her.

"Oh God," Elena said and came in his mouth and on his fingers.

"Delicious," Damon smiled at her.

Damon positioned himself between her legs and took his member in his hand. He started rubbing it against her pussy and was putting just the tip in her so he could tease her a lot.

Elena was moaning with her eyes closed and Damon kept with the rubbing. Elena was crying out in pleasure and Damon started pushing his hard member inside of her, but then he stopped. It was the opportunity Elena had and she took advantage on it. She turned them on bed and got on his top. Elena looked at him smiling and positioned herself on his face, sitting with her face right on his mouth. Damon loved it and started kissing her pussy. Elena bent down and put the condom in her mouth. She then wrapped the condom around Damon's cock using only her mouth while Damon was kissing and fingering her pussy.

When the condom was perfectly placed, Elena laid on the mattress with her back against it and nodded at Damon. He positioned himself between her legs and put his member inside of her pussy slowly.

"Ohhh," Elena moaned and Damon pushed it all in.

Damon moved fast and it was so incredibly good they were yelling instead of moaning. Elena loved that position but she turned them on bed and sat on his cock. Elena started riding him and then leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was passionately and Elena was moving her hips so his cock could move in and out of her. Even with the kissing, they were moaning against each other lips. Damon came in a few seconds and Elena removed the condom, throwing it away. She quickly dressed Damon's cock in another condom and sat back on him. It was really hot but she wanted that sex to be passionate at some point. So she just let Damon take the wheel and he penetrated her in the missionary position. They were kissing and her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs were open giving him enough space.

Elena and Damon both fell on the bed after they came. They were breathing heavily and they could not even move because of how tired they were.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked him laughing.

"I guess we were just very horny," Damon said trying to find an explanation.

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "It had been so long since we had sex for the last time and the plane seemed to not have satisfied us," She smiled.

"Probably," He laughed.

[...]

"Come here," Elena walked into a souvenir store pulling Damon with her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

"I'm gonna buy something for the kids... I'm a good mother, you know that?" She said looking for something for Katherine and Daniel.

"You can give Daniel a chocolate," Damon suggested playfully. "I'm sure he will love it,"

"I want to give him something that he won't eat in ten seconds," Elena said. "They will like that," She smiled.

Elena had taken a snow globe from Las Vegas for Katherine and then she took a teddy bear for Daniel. Damon smiled and they went to the cashier to pay for it.

"What time is it?" Elena asked yawning.

"It's still midnight here but it would be three in the morning in New York... Come on, let's go take a cab," Damon said holding Elena's hand.

They left the souvenir stored and then went to the Principal Avenue to take a cab.

"To the airport, please," Damon said to the driver.

Elena and Damon were both on the back seat and Damon's arm was around Elena's body. Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and hugged him with her arm on his belly. Damon placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Elena smiled.

When they got to the airport, they went straight to the gate where they would take the jet plane. The pilots were already waiting for them. Damon helped Elena go up the stairs because she was almost falling asleep standing up.

Elena sat on a seat right away and Damon adjusted it for her so she would be more comfortable. Damon kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," She smiled before falling asleep.

Elena and Damon had had a lot of fun that night. It had been one of Elena's best birthdays. Since Katherine was born, they weren't able to stay just the two of them on their birthdays so that made that year only more special. Damon grabbed a blanket and covered Elena. She was curled up on her seat, sleeping like an angel. Damon smiled, he knew she was happy and that was what he wanted.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	63. Walking

_**Chapter 63 - Walking**_

"Come on, sailors!" Katherine yelled pointing her Cinderella wand to a doll. "Captain Hook, you won't beat me!" She said pointing the wand to another stuffed animal.

Katherine had put her man doll in a small pool float she had and it was by the edge of the pool. She was also using her wand since she didn't have a pirate sword.

"I'm Wendy and I'm here to defend my brother Tyler and my friend Peter!" Katherine yelled.

Daniel was inside the baby swing of their playground and he was wearing a pirate hat. Hook had kidnapped Tyler and the other lost kids.

"No!" Katherine yelled putting one plastic doll, which she had already removed the clothes, and put it on the pool slide. "The pirate will have to walk on the plank!" She yelled and then threw the doll inside the pool by sliding her down the slide.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock," Katherine said using Daniel's stuffed crocodile.

Katherine made him walk to the pool, where Captain Hook was with his ship and other pirates.

"Look who is here to make you a visit!" Katherine said. "The crocodile that ate your hand!"

Daniel was enjoying playing with Katherine but he was tired of being in that swing. Katherine had put three stuffed animals around Daniel. They were all pirates that were looking at the Lost Boys so they wouldn't escape.

"My brother!" Katherine yelled still playing Wendy.

Katherine used her wand to kill the stuffed animals and then took Daniel in her arms. Daniel wrapped his tiny arms around Katherine's neck and she caressed his back.

"No pirate will take you away from me," Katherine said kissing Daniel's forehead. "Big sis killed the pirates and you are now safe!" She said happy.

"Katherine, lunch is rea-," Damon walked out to the garden. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked confused.

Damon had walked out of the house and the yard was a mess. There were dolls, toys and stuffed animals all over the grass and a few of them were inside of the pool. Katherine was using a skulls head band on her head.

"I'm Wendy! I don't know any Katherine..." Katherine said and Damon looked at Katherine even more confused. "There are no girls here in Neverland," She said. "I'm the only one! I'm taking care of the Lost Boys while Peter is out fighting Captain Hook!"

"Oooh," Damon said realizing she was playing Peter Pan with Daniel. "So, Wendy and..." He stopped not knowing what name Katherine was calling Daniel.

"He is Tyler, my little brother... He came all the way from London with me and my other brother John," Katherine explained showing Damon a teddy bear.

"Oh okay," Damon said smiling. "Wendy, John and Tyler, lunch is ready,"

"Oh we're starving," Katherine said walking into the kitchen.

"Tyler," Katherine said putting Daniel in his high chair. "John," She put the teddy bear on the table, between her and Daniel and then sat on her own chair.

Daniel was already eleven months old so he was eating more solid food now. Elena put a plate of pasta in front of Katherine and a small plastic plate with just a little of pasta for Daniel. Elena and Damon were also eating pasta.

"Lady," Katherine asked Elena and she didn't answer since she didn't know the question was to her.

Damon touched Elena's leg and coughed to her so Elena noticed Katherine was talking to her.

"Yeah,"

"You and this man are being very nice giving us food but you forgot John," She said and Elena then realized the teddy bear on the table.

Elena had no idea what Katherine was talking about but she put a small plate with a quantity even smaller than Daniel's of pasta on it.

"She is playing Peter Pan," Damon whispered to Elena. "Just follow her storyline," He said laughing and Elena laughed as well.

"So, where is Peter?" Elena asked eating her pasta and looking at Katherine.

"He's saving the day with Tinker Bell," Katherine explained.

"Oh, and why didn't you go with him?"

"I was hungry..." Katherine explained without looking at Elena and Damon laughed.

[...]

"Okay, this was the last one " Damon said taking the last toy from the yard.

"You should have told her to take them..." Elena said. "She did the mess, she was the one supposed to clean it,"

"Katherine was so tired, honey... She fell asleep," Damon said. "Let her get some rest,"

"How is work, babe?" Elena tapped the couch for him to sit.

"It was okay," Damon answered sitting by Elena's side. "Lena, don't you plan on coming back to work?" He asked caressing her hand. "It is time to hire a nanny, whether you want it or not..."

"Daniel is so little, Damon," Elena said. "I don't know if I'd be okay letting him with a nanny,"

"Depending on the amount of time you'll be working, you can take the nanny and Daniel with you, if you want,"

"Damon, I don't know anyone that works as a nanny..." Elena said. "What if we hire someone and she kidnap the kids?"

"Elena, what kind of movies have you been watching?" Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious, Damon," Elena said serious.

"Put him in preschool then,"

"He is not even one year old, Damon!"

"Elena, you do realize you're the one making this a lot more complicated, don't you?"

"I'm just worried about my babies..."

"Elena, look at some works," Damon said. "Many directors want you in their movies... Look at what they will give you and you see one that fits better for you," He smiled. "Start with small jobs, then with time you go back to that crazy routine you had before we had kids..."

"Yeah, I think talking to the directors won't be that bad..." Elena rolled her eyes and Damon smiled. "I will see what I can do,"

"Great," He smiled. "What will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Well, since you'll be our for the whole day, I'm going to see Caroline..." Elena explained. "Katherine will probably run away from home to go there if I don't take her there soon..." She laughed. "She is dying to see Emma and Matthew,"

"So you and Caroline will be alone with four kids?" Damon laughed. "Do you think this is easy?"

"No, Damon," She laughed. "But Caroline needs a little help... The twins are almost eight months," Elena said. "They are not that little anymore but Caroline is still freaking out..."

"She is handling really well, in my opinion," Damon laughed. "Emma and Matthew are great,"

"Yes, Caroline is a freak but she is also an amazing mother," Elena smiled. "Oh, I'm also taking Katherine and Daniel to get a hair cut,"

"No," Damon complained and Elena looked at him confused.

"Why not, Damon? Daniel needs a haircut urgently!" Elena laughed.

"I like his hair like that," Damon pouted. "It's cool and if you let it messy, it's so cute,"

"I know, Damon," Elena smiled. "I love his messy hair too... He gets exactly like you when he is with messy hair but he needs to cut his hair. It will grow again, don't worry," She caressed his leg. "Katherine on the other hand isn't really happy with the idea of getting her hair cut,"

"That girl loves her hair so much..." Damon laughed. "Just like someone else I know," He smirked pulling her into a kiss.

"Mommy..." Katherine yawned rubbing her eyes and walking down the stairs.

Elena and Damon stopped kissing right away and looked at the stairs.

"Hey baby, you're up," Elena said.

"Can you take Daniel out of his crib?" Katherine asked.

"Is he awake too?" Damon asked and Katherine nodded.

"I want to play with him..." She said.

"Alright," Damon stood up from the couch. "I'll go there, then I'm gonna take a bath," He said winking to Elena.

Elena understood what he wanted and smiled, winking back at him. She started laughing when Damon looked back at her from the stairs. It had been months back but Damon still couldn't forget about Elena's birthday in Vegas. In his words, that had been (i) just wow.

Damon walked into Daniel's room and he was standing up in there. His hands were on the grid of the crib and he was trying to figure out a way for him to get out of there. Damon took Daniel in his arms and then placed him on the carpet, for Katherine to play with him.

"Take care of your brother, Katherine," Damon said. "Don't let him go anywhere near the stairs..."

"I know how to take care of him, daddy," Katherine rolled her eyes.

Damon laughed at her since she could roll her eyes just like him. He was impressed with how she was able to get things from them so easily. Everything they did and she thought it was cool, she tried to copy.

"Yeah, you know..." He said. "Remember what happened last time?"

_Elena and Damon were in the kitchen making burgers for dinner while Katherine and Daniel were playing in the living room. Elena and Damon knew they were playing by the coffee table so they weren't worried. They were so relaxed they were making out more than actually cooking. Elena had her back pressed against the kitchen counter and Damon was in front of her, kissing her passionately._

_"Daddy, I think we have a problem," Katherine walked into the kitchen catching them kissing._

_Elena and Damon broke the kiss right away and looked at their daughter worried. Katherine was there so something might have happened to Daniel._

_"What did you do?" They asked at the same time._

_"I went to the bathroom and when I came back..." She said letting them even more worried. "Daniel wasn't where I left him anymore,"_

_"What?!" Elena and Damon almost yelled. "You lost your brother?!"_

_Elena and Damon walked from behind the kitchen counter and went to the living room with Katherine. Daniel was nine months old and he wasn't walking yet but he loved to crawl around the house. He hated being on the same place for more than two minutes so he was always disappearing. Elena and Damon were always scared because of the stairs but Daniel would cry his eyes out if someone dared to put him inside a playpen. He hated that place more than anything in the world._

_"I'm gonna look for him," Damon said. "Go help your mother with dinner, Katherine,"_

_The girls went to the kitchen and Damon started checking everywhere to find Daniel. He knew Daniel loved to hide so he looked inside the furniture and under the tables, but he wasn't in any of these places. Damon kept looking for Daniel and he was starting to get worried. All the doors were closed so he was surely inside of the house. Damon then walked inside one of the bathrooms from the first floor and saw Daniel on the carpet of the bathroom. He was playing with three bottles and a small box. One of them was a shampoo, the other was a cream for hands and the last one was Katherine's liquid soap. Daniel had opened them all and squished all the bottles' liquids on himself. His clothes were all wet because of the liquids and he was all sticky. He also had a lot of soap on his hair, which was funny and Damon couldn't help but laugh at him. Daniel laughed at Damon showing his father his teeth and Damon took Daniel in his arms. He wasn't able to open the soap box but the box made the noise of the soap moving inside of it every time Daniel shook it so he was enjoying his new rattle._

_"Oh my God!" Katherine and Elena yelled in shock when Damon walked into the kitchen with Daniel in his arms._

_"He squished three bottles of soap and cream on himself," Damon laughed._

_"Put him in the sink... Take his clothes off," Elena told Damon._

_Damon walked to the sink and took off Daniel's clothes and he stayed naked inside of the sink. Damon turned the warm water and started cleaning Daniel so he wouldn't be with cream all over him anymore._

_"Daniel is so funny," Katherine was still laughing. "I love him,"_

_"I wonder who taught him," Damon said and Elena laughed._

_"Well, you," Katherine said accusing him. "You're his father..." She said as if it was obvious._

_"Yeah, Kath, I taught him that," Damon laughed rolling his eyes._

_Damon and Elena knew Katherine was the one who had made Daniel like that. However, they loved their son so much and they liked the little adventure Daniel put them in all the time. They were also really happy that they had a daughter like that. She was an amazing daughter and an incredible sister._

_"Eh eh!" Daniel said trying to stand up and leave the sink._

_"Daniel, stay there!" Damon said getting mad._

_"I think he is hungry," Elena said noticing Daniel was staring at the plate of French fries, which was on the counter._

_"Yeah, he is probably trying to take all that soap taste out of his mouth," Damon laughed._

_"Here, baby," Katherine walked to him and gave him one French fry._

_"Katherine, you know Daniel loves to disappear..." Damon looked at Katherine. "You can't leave him alone,"_

_"Sorry, daddy,"_

_"That's okay," Elena smiled. "Just be more careful in the next time,"_

_"I will!" She said happy._

"I won't leave him alone, daddy," Katherine smiled. "I promise,"

"Be careful," Damon said.

Damon went to the bathroom of his bedroom and started filling the bathtub while he waited for Elena. In Daniel's bedroom, Katherine and him were playing.

Katherine was sitting on her knees and Daniel was rolling around the carpet, trying to enter under his crib. Katherine was laughing at him and he was just having more fun.

"Hey, love," Elena said walking into the bathroom.

Damon was already naked inside of the bathtub and he smiled at his wife. Elena closed the door and locked it. She took off her clothes and entered in the bathtub with Damon.

"I was scared to have a third kid because of how Katherine reacted to Daniel when he came to our world," Elena started. "But now I think it will be even nicer to have a third baby,"

"Don't you think Daniel will be jealous?" Damon asked laughing. "I mean, he will have to share his sister,"

"Damon, I can't handle another jealous kid... Please, don't even mention Daniel being jealous," She laughed.

They were both in the bathtub when Damon pulled Elena into a kiss. Elena kissed him back and with his hand on her back, Damon started pulling Elena closer to his body.

**In Daniel's room…**

"You can't leave, Daniel," Katherine said when Daniel tried to open the door.

Katherine grabbed a stuffed monkey from the shelf and showed to him. He got entertained at first but then he got bored and the monkey started looking silly to him. He started crawling and rolling around the bedroom. He even tried to get himself under his crib and Katherine couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Daniel, come here," Katherine said putting Daniel standing up in front of her.

Daniel held himself onto the grid of the crib and Katherine opened her arms to him. Katherine was smiled and Daniel looked at her giggling. He tried to let go of the bars but he ended up falling.

"Daniel, you need some new toys," Katherine said noticing he only had baby toys. "Here," She said taking five cars from the shelf. "These ones seem nice…" She smiled.

Katherine started arranging the cars on the carpet and Daniel got so excited, because he wanted to play with those cars, that he let go of the bars. Those cars were in a shelf that Daniel would never reach, mostly because they were very heavy and it could end up falling on his head. However, at that moment, the cars were on the floor and he would be able to play with them.

Daniel let go of the bars and gave his first steps to Katherine. He walked three steps and then fall on Katherine.

"Oh my God!" Katherine smiled hugging Daniel. "You're walking! That's so cute!" She said happy. "Can you do it again?" She asked going backwards.

Daniel used his tiny hands to stand up and he didn't have too much balance so he gave a step as soon as he stood just on his feet. After two steps, he fell, but Katherine was over the moon that her little brother had walked in front of her.

"Daniel, I'm so proud…" Katherine hugged him as if she was his mother.

**In Elena and Damon's bathroom…**

Elena and Damon were sitting in front of each other in the bathtub. The bathtub had bubbles all over it so unfortunately, they couldn't see each other's naked bodies. However, because of all the making out, they were also going a little further.

Elena was sitting between Damon's legs and her legs were around his waist. Damon was penetrating her but he wasn't moving. They were just kissing passionately and enjoying the feeling that it was giving them. Elena loved to feel him inside of her especially when they were in the bathtub. Damon didn't thrust in her when they were under the water so it got more passionate and romantic, not wild and hot.

Damon was kissing and sucking on Elena's neck when they heard a huge bump at the bathroom's door.

Katherine had run into the bathroom and thinking the door would be open, she bumped her body onto the door and fell.

"Ouch," She laughed at herself.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Katherine started knocking on the door with all her strength. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Oh my god, Katherine," Elena quickly let go of Damon and stood up, trying to take all the bubbles from her body.

"Why did you lock the door?" Katherine asked. "Mommy, you said we can't lock the door of the bathroom because if something happens no one can get in… Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we were just having an amazing sex and you interrupted us," Damon whispered handing Elena a towel.

"Shut up!' Elena punched him on his arm.

"Open the door!" Katherine yelled punching the door.

"Calm down, Katherine," Elena asked trying to dry her body with a towel.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked innocently.

"We are…" Damon tried to say something and then looked at Elena asking for Katherine.

"Your dad didn't turn off the water so he made a flood here…" Elena said trying to come up with something. "I'm helping him get the floor dry," She said. "If we open the door the water will go to our bedroom,"

"YOU TWO NEED TO COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Katherine yelled.

Katherine had brought Daniel with her to her parents' bedroom and when she looked back, he had already disappeared. However, this time he was just playing with her. He laughed a little and Katherine noticed he was hiding under Elena and Damon's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked when Elena and he showed up at the door.

"Why are you wearing daddy's clothes?" Katherine asked really confused.

Elena was wearing her lingerie and Damon's black t-shirt above it. No pants or shorts. Nothing under her waist except for her panties.

"My clothes got wet and your father gave me his t-shirt," She said explaining her outfit and why Damon was shirtless.

"You two are weird," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What is so important that you were almost wrecking the door?" Damon asked.

"I was playing with Daniel in his room and then I took some cars for us to play because he doesn't seem to enjoy playing with his stuffed animals anymore…"

"Katherine, straight to the point," Damon said. He couldn't wait to get back to what he was doing with Elena.

"Daniel walked!" Katherine yelled happy. "He gave a few steps to me, all by himself… He was holding onto anything! Then I asked him to do it again and he did it!"

"Oh my God!" Elena yelled and she was about to cry. "I lost it!" She sat on the floor sad. "This is your entire fault!" She punched Damon playfully.

"He will do it again, Elena," Damon sat by her side.

"But I missed his first steps, Damon!" Elena said about to cry. "I'm a terrible mother…"

"What is he doing under our bed, by the way?" Damon asked.

"He got in here and he doesn't want to get out," Katherine said.

Katherine extended his hand to Daniel and he caught it. Katherine helped him get out of under the bed and also helped him stand up. Elena and Damon were sitting by each other's side. Katherine told Daniel to walk to them and he began to stare at his parents.

"Come with mommy, son," Elena opened her arms to him.

Daniel giggled and then walked a few steps laughing to her mother. He fell on her and Elena hugged him crying.

"That was beautiful, love!" Elena said happy.

"You're so big, son!" Damon caressed his hair.

Damon and Elena were hugging Daniel when Damon opened his arms to Katherine. Katherine walked to them and the four hugged each other. Elena and Damon missed having the moments between them two but that would have to stay to another time since they needed to stay with the kids. They were a family and they couldn't just abandon everything just because they were turned on or something. Katherine was a great sister but she wasn't Daniel's mother. They were never absent in the two kids' lives but Elena got sad for missing Daniel's first steps.

"We need to celebrate!" Elena stood up with Daniel in her arms.

"I'm gonna get ice cream," Damon said leaving the bedroom.

Elena left the room with Daniel, behind Damon, and Katherine walked into their bathroom to see what they were doing so they wouldn't open the door when she asked for the first time.

Katherine looked around the bathroom with a confuse look on her face and then went downstairs, straight to the kitchen.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Katherine asked Elena, who was putting a ball of chocolate ice cream in a bowl for Daniel.

"If daddy got the bathroom's floor wet, how did you dry it?" Katherine asked. "There were no towels or a squeegee in the bathroom…" When Katherine said that, Damon spit all the chocolate bar he was eating and Daniel, who was sitting on the table, started laughing so much he fell with his back against the table.

Elena was as shocked as Damon that she had walked into the bathroom and thought about that that she ended up dropping the chocolate ice cream ball on Daniel instead of dropping it in the bowl.

"What were you doing?" Katherine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"She is six and a half years old!" Elena whispered to Damon walking to him. "How can she possibly be this smart?"

"Well, Elena, she is my daughter," Damon rolled his eyes, just like Katherine had done a few seconds back.

"Ugh, why do I even talk to you?" Elena walked past Damon, hitting his body with her shoulder, to get a towel to clean Daniel.

"Katherine, I have a present for you," Damon said and Katherine's eyes shone.

"Really?" Katherine asked happy. "What is it?"

Damon walked into the living room and went straight to his shelf of books. The books were organized in alphabetical order so Damon found the book he wanted quickly. He handed it to Katherine and she looked at him confused that he had given her one of his books. But the worst part was that the book had over two hundred pages. It was way too big to Katherine.

"Sher…lock," Katherine started reading the cover of the book he had just got from Damon while he went back to the kitchen. "Holmes," She finished.

Katherine walked back to the kitchen confused.

"Why did you give me that?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Sherlock Holmes is probably the most famous detective of literature," Damon explained. "Read the book and you'll be able to solve the bathroom's mystery," He said smiling and Elena started laughing.

Katherine looked at them seriously and walked to the table. She put the book on the table and took the sundae Elena had just prepared for herself from the table. She started walking to the living room with Elena's ice cream, leaving the book on the table, when she turned.

"You two are really weird," Katherine said looking at them eating the cherry from the top of the ice cream and walked to the living room.

"She stole my sundae!" Elena complained laughing.

They looked at the living room and Katherine was sitting on the couch, eating the sundae which was now hers, and watching a movie on TV.

"She will probably find out we were having sex in the bathtub and you're worried about your sundae?!" Damon whispered in her ear shocked.

"She doesn't even know sex exists, Damon," Elena said trying to roll her eyes just like Katherine and Damon did and Daniel was starting to do. "How can she find out something that doesn't exist in her mind?"

"I don't know," Damon laughed. Damon took Daniel and the bowl of ice cream and walked to the kitchen but stopped. "And Elena?" She looked at him. "Don't roll your eyes," He said. "You don't know how to do it," He said and Elena threw an apple, which was on a plate on the table, at him. "You could have hit your son!"

"I knew exactly where I was going to hit," Elena said. "Ugh, I can't believe I will have to do another sundae…" She complained to herself walking to the kitchen cupboard to grab another bowl. "I took fifteen minutes to prepare that one and it was so perfect…"

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	64. Mrs Sherlock Holmes

_**Chapter 64 - Mrs. Sherlock Holmes**_

"Who is going first?" The hairdresser asked them.

Elena was on the couch reading a fashion magazine while Daniel and Katherine were playing in front of her.

"I can go..." Katherine said not so happy.

Katherine sat on the chair in front of the mirror and Elena followed her, holding Daniel in her arms.

"So, how much should I cut?" She asked.

"Just a little bit," Katherine turned to him. "Please," Elena laughed, her daughter was just like her.

"Katherine, I need you to stay with your back erect so I can cut it right," She asked and Katherine did it.

"Don't cut much!" Katherine said loud when he grabbed the scissors.

"He won't cut much, daughter," Elena laughed.

"I can see someone is exactly like her mother," The hair dresser said.

Elena went to this hair dresser since they moved to New York after they got married. He was the one who cut Elena's hair and he was always the one to make Elena's hair incredibles for the events she participated.

The hair dresser finished Katherine's hair cut and then showed her how the length was.

"How is it?"

"Great," Katherine said jumping out of the chair.

Katherine was still wearing the zebra cape so the hair cut wouldn't get on her clothes.

"She loves this hair more than anything, hun?" The hair dresser smiled taking the cape.

"Yeah," Elena caressed Katherine's hair. "I love it too..." She smiled.

"It's beautiful," He said. "Now to the handsome,"

The hair dresser put a small bench for kids on the chair so Daniel would be on the right height. He put a Toy Story cape around Daniel and he laughed at the graphics through the cape.

"Don't cut much," Katherine asked.

"Are you jealous of your brother's hair too?" Elena laughed.

"No, but he is so cute with this hair,"

"Your kids are the best, Elena," The hair dresser said laughing.

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

[...]

"Matt! Emma!" Katherine ran into Caroline's house when Caroline opened the door.

Matt and Emma were sitting on the carpet of the living room. They were playing with some toys.

"Oh, I can see these two got a haircut," Caroline smiled.

"IS MY HAIR TOO SHORT?" Katherine yelled shocked.

"No," Caroline said looking at Katherine's long chapter.

"You noticed I got a haircut so it means a good part is missing!" Katherine was almost fainting. "Mommy! That man cut too much!"

"Your hair is beautiful," Caroline said caressing Katherine's hair.

"Hun, I'll believe in you this time," Katherine said. "Hello, lovelies!" She kissed the top of the head of each twin and they smiled at her.

"They woke up a few minutes ago..." Caroline said. "Elena, do you think Matt is fat?" She asked and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Care, he is a baby..."

"He is cute!" Katherine said.

"I don't know... He seems fat next to Emma,"

"Boys are bigger than girls, Caroline, that's totally normal,"

"But he is almost Daniel's size and Daniel is four months older than them,"

"What did the pediatricDamon say?"

"That they are healthy,"

"So, he is not fat," Elena laughed.

"I'm gonna do some milk shake," Caroline said. "I've been dreaming about a milk shake since yesterday morning,"

"Caroline, are you pregnant?" Elena laughed.

"No, Elena," Caroline looked at her with her killing look.

"Can I help?!" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled.

Caroline and Katherine went to the kitchen while Elena kept in the living room taking care of the kids.

"Aunt Care," Katherine said. "I need your help,"

"Well, tell me and I'll see what I can do for you, honey,"

"Yesterday I walked into mommy and daddy's bedroom to call them but they were inside the bathroom and the door was locked," Katherine sat on the chair of the counter and was looking at Caroline while she made the milk shake.

"Go on," Caroline asked.

"Then I asked them to come out and they took so long... And when they finally came out, mommy was wearing daddy's clothes!" Katherine explained.

Caroline choked with the chocolate she was eating and Katherine looked at her worried. Caroline knew exactly what Elena and Damon were doing inside the bathroom.

"I asked what they were doing because mommy always tell me not to lock the bathroom's door because if something happen no one can get in,"

"And what did they tell you?"

"Mommy said daddy had flooded the bathroom and they were drying it," Katherine said. "May I?" She asked showing Caroline a apple.

"Help yourself," She laughed.

"I didn't buy it when they said that," She said biting the apple and rolling her eyes. Caroline was impressed with the knowledge of that six years old girl. "I mean, daddy is not stupid... He can dry the bathroom himself," She bit the apple again. "So, when they left, I walked into their bathroom and there were no towels or a squeegee there... Obviously, they weren't cleaning the bathroom,"

"I don't know, Kath," Caroline laughed.

"A few days ago, I was going to their bedroom because Daniel was crying and the door was locked... I didn't know it so I hit the door," She removed part of her hair from her forehead. "Look!" Katherine showed Caroline the bump on her forehead.

"Kath, maybe they want some privacy..."

"For what?"

"I don't know," Caroline had no idea what to say.

"Well, me neither... Daddy gave me a book of detectives," She said. "Something Holmes," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock," Caroline laughed. "Sherlock Holmes,"

"Yeah, this guy!" Katherine said. "But the book is too big... I can't read that much yet,"

"I have the movie... Do you wanna watch it?"

"I don't know," Katherine said. "Mommy wants to go home soon..."

"You can sleep over," Caroline said and Katherine's eyes shone. "I can take you to your house tomorrow,"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Let's go back to the living room and I will talk to Elena," Caroline said handing Katherine a glass of milk shake.

"Elena, can Kath spend the night?"

"Only if you tell me what you two are up to," Elena said.

"Nothing," Caroline and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I want to spend the night here so I can stay longer if Matt and Emma," Katherine said. "Please, mommy!"

"Call your father and ask him," Elena said.

Katherine quickly grabbed her iPhone and called Damon.

_"Hello babe,"_

"Daddy, you know how much I love you, right?" Katherine asked when he picked up.

_"Yeah,_" Damon laughed.

"Well, we are here at Aunt Care's house... Can I sleep here?" She asked being the sweetest she could.

"_Yes, Kath, you can,"_

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Katherine yelled.

_"You're welcome, baby girl,"_

"Daddy said I can!" Katherine said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Let's party!" Caroline said and hi fived with Katherine.

[...]

"Are you investigating the bathroom mystery?" Caroline asked Katherine while they were watching the Sherlock Holmes movie.

"Yeah, but I can't write and I don't remember much so I always have to do things again,"

"Give me your phone," Caroline asked and Katherine did it. "See this app?" She showed Katherine the recording app and Katherine nodded. "You can use this... You can record your voice and then you will remember everything..."

"Aunt Care! You're a genius!"

"Thank you,"

They continued to watch the movie when they heard cries coming from the twins bedroom.

"I'm gonna check on them," Caroline stood up from the couch.

"Can I help?" Katherine asked.

Caroline paused the movie and they went to the twins' bedroom hand in hand. When they got there, both Daniel and Emma were crying.

"Can you hold one?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah, I hold Daniel," Katherine smiled and Caroline put Emma in Katherine's arms.

"Hello, Emma!" Katherine giggled at her cousin.

[...]

Elena and Damon walked into their bedroom kissing. Elena's arms were wrapped around Damon's neck and she was walking backwards since Damon's body was against hers and he was walking to the bed.

Elena then fell with her back against the mattress and Damon kept kissing her. Damon was kissing her neck and Elena moaned.

"Ouch," They heard a sweet soft voice.

Damon stood up from Elena's top and ended up stepping on Katherine's small hand.

"Ouch!" Katherine said and ended up hitting her head again.

"Katherine! What are you doing under our bed?" Damon asked when Katherine got out of under their bed.

Katherine stood up and Damon and Elena realized she was wearing her overcoat and its belt was closed. She was also wearing a hat and she had a small notebook and a pen in her hands.

"You told me to read Sherlock Holmes..." Katherine said. "So i could figure out what you two were doing in the bathroom," She explained. "I decided to watch the movie and Aunt Caroline watched it with me. She also said detectives were long coats and hats..."

"You don't know how to write anything but your name, what is the notebook for?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's just cool,"

"And what were you doing under our bed?" Elena asked.

"I thought you'd probably do that again so I hid myself here..." Katherine explained. "Well, well, well... You two were kissing," She said. "Okay, I will remember that," She said and left the room.

"Damon, I don't think we should have sex ever again..." Elena said and Damon almost fainted. "I mean, not in this house,"

"I will come up with something," Damon said.

"You better do, otherwise our six years old daughter will caught us having sex..."

[...]

"Aunt Care, I caught them kissing," Elena and Damon walked by Katherine's door and heard she talking on the phone with her Aunt. "Does this mean something?"

_"They kiss all the time, Kath, there isn't any surprise in that,"_

"No, Aunt Care, it was different!" Katherine said. "I was under their bed, trying to find out what they do when they lock the door, and daddy threw mommy on bed and they were kissing a lot... All I could hear was some weird noises," She explained.

_"You did what?!"_ Caroline almost yelled.

"I hid myself... I'd have discovered the mystery if I hadn't hit my head on the bed," She said. "I'm so stupid, why did I have to move? They heard me because it hurt,"

_"You should give up, Kath,"_ Caroline said. "Elena and Damon are really smart..."

"They didn't realize I was under their bed... I'm smarter than then,"

_"Kath, Matt has just woken up and he is hungry... I need to go,"_

"Okay, Aunt Care, bye bye,"

_"Bye, sweetheart,"_

Caroline and Katherine turned off their phones and Elena and Damon had heard everything Katherine had told her Aunt. Elena took her phone right away.

"What are you telling my daughter?" It was the first thing Elena said when Caroline picked up.

_"Oh hello to you too, Mrs. Salvatore,"_

"Caroline, what are you telling Katherine?"

_"Wow wow wow, calm down,"_Caroline laughed. "_She told me she was investigating what you two do indoors..."_

"And you're helping her?"

_"First of all, I wasn't the one who let my daughter catch me and my husband having sex twice,"_

"We lock the door!"

_"Elena, locking the door was what made her want to find it out more..."_Caroline said. _"I told her you and Damon want some private time and they lock the door, that's all. But she wants to figure out what you do when you are alone,"_She explained._"You should hide everything you have related to sex because she told me she will look in your room for proofs."_She said._"Oh, and I shouldn't have told you that... I'm breaking our pact,"_

"Thanks, Caroline," Elena said. "She can't figure out,"

_"Elena, think of something... Do something she can find out and leave the door open. She will think she will catch you and she will stop talking about it,"_

"Great idea! Thank you so much!" Elena said happy.

[...]

"Katherine!" Damon yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

"Sorry, I can't go!" Katherine yelled back.

Elena was sitting on her seat with Daniel on her legs and she was giving him food in his mouth while Damon was making Katherine's caesar salad. Damon and Elena looked at each other confused with her answer.

"I'm busy!" Katherine yelled again.

Katherine was wearing gloves and looking through Elena and Damon's stuff.

"Drawers," She said to her phone.

Since she didn't know how to write everything yet, she learned how to record her voice in her iPhone so she could remember everything she found out. "Nothing but normal stuff," She said.

Katherine walked inside of Elena and Damon's closet and opened all of the wardrobe doors.

"Clothes, clothes, shoes, clothes," She recorded. "All clean. No evidences. I still can't prove their innocence," She said in a whisper, suspecting of them.

"What are you doing?" Damon walked into the closet.

Katherine was wearing the same hat and overcoat she was wearing when she hid under their bed. She was also wearing gloves.

"Aren't you hot?" Damon asked laughing.

"Detectives wear these clothes,"

"So, did you find out something?" Damon asked sure that the answer would be no.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	65. Languages

_**I'm so so so sorry it took for me so long to upload this chapter. It was difficult to write since I'm traveling for my summer vacations. That's also the reason why the chapter is a little small. I hope you still like it though!**_

**Chapter 66 - Languages**

"I didn't find anything," Katherine answered and Damon got calmer.

"Kath, can we have a talk?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, daddy," Katherine smiled.

Damon tapped the bed and Katherine sat on their bed. Damon sat in front of her and looked at Katherine, caressing her hand.

"Sweetie, sometimes mommy and I want some time alone. And this isn't just something about us, all the adults want that at some point..." Damon explained. "You are too little now but you will understand what I'm talking about when you get older. Daddy and mommy want to have some time where we are together, just the two of us," He said softly. "We love staying with you and Daniel but we also love staying together, just the two of us. Every one feels like that, you know?" Damon smirked. "We were not cleaning the bathroom that night, honey. We were just having this some time alone,"

"Why didn't you tell me, daddy?" Katherine asked. "I like when you and mommy are alone. You seem to be always happy..."

"Kath, when two people love each other... Like I love your mom, we have these times where we get together," Damon smiled at Katherine. "We kiss and we show our love to each other,"

"Like when you and mommy are caressing each other when we watch a movie?"

"Yeah," He smirked. "It's great to have these times, daughter. You and Dan give us a lot of work and we love being parents but if we don't have some time together, we are going to go crazy,"

"Why did you lock your door then?"

"We just didn't want to be interrupted," Damon answered. "Do you really want to know what we were doing?" He laughed knowing Katherine wouldn't let him leave that conversation so soon without giving her really good explanation.

"Yeah..." Katherine smiled.

"Well," Damon tried to tell her in a proper way. "Mommy and daddy were taking a bath inside the bathtub because we were both exhausted. We gave each other a massage because it gets a lot better when you're in the water,"

"That's sweet," Katherine said. "You could have told me that..."

"Yeah, I know but we didn't because of the circumstances..." Damon laughed. "You don't need to give up on this whole detective stuff, Kath. You can solve some more mysteries."

"I will try," Katherine laughed.

**_1 month later..._**

Daniel was sitting at the table with Katherine when Damon and Elena showed up with a cake. They put the small cake in front of Daniel and he smiled at the dessert.

"Happy Birthday, son," Damon kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, love of my life," Elena placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving the mark of her lipstick there.

"Happy Birthday, brother," Katherine messed his hair.

"Eh eh!" Daniel clapped his hands.

Elena had finally decided to call the producers that wanted her so bad for a role. A really good director wanted her to be the main character but she knew he couldn't have such an important part in a movie yet so she decided to take a smaller one. However, it was still going to be her back to the screens. Elena was working on Tuesdays and Thursdays during the time Katherine was at school. On Tuesdays, Damon stayed all day long with their son and on Thursdays, Daniel stayed at Caroline's house with them. Daniel loved to go there. He loved to play with Matthew and Emma.

Elena and Damon decided not to throw a party for Daniel since he hated them. Daniel hated crowded places. He didn't like when he was in a place with many people talking and yelling at the same time. They had spread some blue balloons around the living room and Elena had baked a small cake for him.

After they sang Happy Birthday to him, Damon was about to take the cake to cut it but Daniel put his mouth on the cake, biting part of it. Damon, Elena and Katherine couldn't help but laugh. Daniel them looked at them with his mouth and chin of cake and smiled at his family, drooling. Daniel loved the cake so he tried to get more, taking it with his hand.

"Daniel," Katherine complained.

"It's his birthday, honey," Elena said. "Let him eat his cake in the way he wants it,"

"Okay,"

"Ehhh!" Daniel smiled with his mouth full with cake.

"He is so happy," Damon was by Elena's side and he hugged her, putting his arm around her body while Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," Elena smiled. "It's great to see that our kids are happy... It means we are doing things right,"

"I really hope we are..." Damon said. "I'm gonna go take his present,"

Damon walked back into the living room with a big box in his arms. Daniel stopped eating the cake right away and looked at the box amused. The big box was wrapped in red present paper and it had a white bow on its top.

Katherine helped Daniel stand up from the chair he was sitting on and Daniel ran to the big box. Elena was scared that he would fall, like she always was when he started running around. She kept saying he would fall and hurt himself badly.

"Eh eh!" Daniel hit the box with the palm of his hands.

"I will help you, son," Elena said and started opening Daniel's presents.

"Oh my God, this is so cool, Daniel!" Katherine said surprised.

The box had a big zoo, some other small houses and a lot of small animals. Daniel looked happy at the box. He was enjoying all the colors and the animals on the box and he couldn't wait to open it.

"I also got you this," Damon said giving Daniel a chocolate, his favorite.

"Eh!" Daniel said taking the chocolate from Damon's hands right away.

They all sat on the floor and they were arranging Daniel's toys out of the box so he could play with them. Katherine was the one helping the most since she was more entertained in the toys. Elena had given Daniel a piece of his chocolate bar and he held it so he could eat it. They then noticed Daniel wasn't there next to him and when they looked at their back, Daniel was playing inside of the big box of his present.

"He liked the box more," Damon laughed.

Katherine had arranged Daniel's present and all the animals were perfectly located next to the zoo. The chocolate bar he had also gotten was on the coffee table so the kids could eat anytime they wanted.

"Daniel, you can come and play..." Katherine smiled at him.

"Eh!" Daniel yelled from inside of the box.

Daniel was hidden inside the box so Elena, Damon and Katherine could only see from his eyes to his hair and his tiny hands, which were holding the side of the box. Elena stood up and sat in front of the box. She placed her hand covering her eyes and started playing hide and seek with her son.

Daniel loved the idea and started going up and down inside the box so Elena could see him while he was standing up and not see him while he was sitting inside the box.

"Daniel..." Katherine complained.

Katherine had done everything for Daniel to play with his new toys but he seemed to be enjoying more the silly activity with his mother than the toys.

"Kath, your brother is only one... He doesn't understand things like you," Damon explained tapping his leg.

Katherine walked to Damon and sat on his legs. She rested her head on his chest and he caressed her back and hair.

"Caroline said she would come with the twins..." Elena looked at Damon. "She told me she would call us first to say what time she would be able to come. Did she call you, honey?" She asked.

"Nope," Damon answered. "Did you talk to Aunt Care today, daughter?" He looked at his girl.

"No, daddy..."

Elena took Daniel from the box and put him on the floor. Daniel walked to the place where Katherine had arranged his toys and started playing with them in his way: kicking and throwing everything.

"Daniel!" Katherine yelled about to cry.

"Sweetie, your brother plays like this..." Elena said comforting her.

"But he messed up with everything!"

"Don't arrange it again, Kath," Damon said. "He will kick it all again but you can teach him the animals and the colors..."

"Okay!" Katherine jumped off the couch happy and ran to Daniel.

Elena and Damon were still on the couch and Damon had his arm around her. They were both looking at their kids, gazing them. Katherine had sat on the floor and Daniel was sitting in front of her. She was teaching him the colors but he still couldn't pronounce them.

The toys were spread all over the living room so Katherine stood up to grab them. When she walked a few feet away from Daniel, he put both of his hands on the floor and stood up. He was wearing a dark blue all star converse and it was the only shoe he felt confident when standing up. He liked staying barefoot too but Elena didn't really want him walking barefoot because he could easily fall.

"Kat!" Daniel yelled extending his arms to his sister.

"What?" Elena and Damon yelled at the same time, surprised but shocked with their son's first word.

"He said my name!" Katherine ran back to Daniel and took him in her arms.

"I can't believe he said Kat before mommy..." Elena said sad.

"Neens, don't worry," Damon caressed her hair.

"Damon... I'm a terrible mother," Elena cried.

"No, you're not..."

"Come here, Dan," Katherine interlaced her hand on Daniel's tiny hand and the two kids walked to their parents.

"Say mommy..." Katherine put Daniel on her father's legs and Daniel looked at Elena.

Daniel recognized Elena as mommy but he still hadn't say that to her. He having said Katherine's name before hers was making her sad. She had already lost his first steps and now his first word had been the name of his sister. Elena was sad and she felt like she was the worst mother ever. More than that, she felt as if her own son didn't like her.

"Say mommy, Dan," Katherine caressed his brown hair.

Daniel was focused on the shoelaces of his all star and he was trying to undo the lace while Katherine wanted to make her mother happy.

"If you say mommy, Kat will give you more cake," Katherine whispered in Daniel's ear in a way neither Damon nor Elena could have listened to what she said. "Mommy and Daniel gets cake," She said again.

Daniel kept looking at his shoes but when there was silence in the living room, he tried to say what Katherine had told him too.

"Mommy," Daniel said in a low voice but it was enough for Elena and Damon to listen to it.

"What did you tell him?" Damon asked.

Elena took Daniel in her arms and started placing kisses all over his face. Daniel was giggling and laughing such a cute laugh that Damon and Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"I promised him cake," Katherine laughed.

"Go get him the cake, then," Damon smiled at his daughter. "We don't want the birthday boy disappointed or angry,"

Katherine walked to the kitchen and when Damon looked back, he saw Katherine coming back to the living room with the whole cake in her hands.

"Katherine, not the entire cake," Damon laughed at her. "Just a small piece,"

"It's his cake... He should have how much he wants of it," Katherine said.

"No, Katherine, just one piece..." Damon said.

"Okay," Katherine went back to the kitchen and placed the plate of the cake on the table.

"What did I say, Katherine?" Katherine jumped in fright when she heard Damon's voice behind her.

"I can't cut the cake without a knife," She explained.

However, Katherine had taken the big knife, used to cut meats instead of the knife for cakes. She was holding the dangerous knife and almost dropped it when she saw Damon standing behind her.

"Put this back in the drawer, Katherine," Damon said. "Use this one," He gave her one knife and she cut the cake with it.

"Is this piece okay?" Katherine showed Damon a small piece of cake.

"Yeah, this is okay," Damon smiled and Katherine went to living room with Daniel's piece of cake.  
The doorbell rang when Katherine gave Elena the plate with cake and she ran to the front door to answer it.

"Aunt Candy!" Katherine yelled happy.

Katherine looked at the twins' stroller Caroline was pushing. Matthew and Emma were quiet and playing with their toys. Emma was wearing pink clothes and Matthew was wearing the exact same clothes but in green.

"Hello, Emma," Katherine kissed her forehead and Emma giggled in the stroller. "Hello, Matt," She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't call... My phone died when I was a few blocks away from my place," Caroline looked at Damon.

"Don't worry, come on in," Damon smirked.

"Aunt Candy, Matt and Emma are so cute..." Katherine smiled at Caroline. "I loved their t-shirts,"

Matthew's t-shirt was green with a football ball on it while Emma's t-shirt was pink with ballet shoes on it.

"Thanks..." Caroline smiled. "I can see the birthday boy will get a few extra pounds with all of this cake," She laughed looking at Elena and Daniel.

Elena was holding the plate and was trying to give small pieces of cake for her son but Daniel insisted on taking a big piece with his own hands.

"He gets more stubborn every day..." Elena smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if it was so worth it to pray for a boy just like my husband..."

"You got what you wanted, the blue eyes... Now you live with the stubbornness," Damon rolled his eyes and Katherine and Caroline laughed.

"Mama, look at me!" Katherine called Elena.

Elena looked at Katherine and she was wearing Caroline's hat. The hat was too big for Katherine's kid head so she couldn't see anything. She was just happy and laughing.

"Are you calling your mother mama now?" Caroline asked Katherine.

"Mommy taught me some words in Bulgarian..." Katherine explained.

"Really?" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, daddy said smart people know many languages..." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Just like me, right Kath?" Damon smiled taking Katherine in his arms.

"Yeah, smart like daddy..." Katherine smiled and kissed Damon's cheek.

"What do you know, Kath?" Caroline asked the little girl.

"Bonjour, mon chéri," Katherine rolled her eyes trying to say that the fanciest as possible.

"That's not Bulgarian..." Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

Katherine's eyes went wide in shock and she looked at Damon right away.

"What is this?!" She desperately asked her father.

"It's French, daughter..."

"Try again, honey," Caroline asked.

"Io ti amo, amore mio," Katherine asked.

"That's not Bulgarian either, Kath..."

"That's Italian," Damon smiled.

"Damon taught her some sentences and she doesn't know what languages they are," Elena told Caroline laughing.

"What is Bulgarian then?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes.

Damon whispered something in her ears and Katherine then looked at Caroline.

"Obicham te, mama," Katherine said.

"Yay!" Caroline clapped her hands.

"Was that Bulgarian?!" Katherine asked smiling.

"Yeah, that was," Caroline laughed.

"You're very smart, Katherine! You can now go to France and Italy..."

"Why can't I go to Bulgaria?" Katherine asked.

"You just can't," Elena said without even looking at her daughter.

**_That's it for today. I'm emailing the people who sent me their emails the Nian version :)_**

**_I hope that even though it is a DELENA story now, you can keep reviewing and we can keep with the 20 reviews per chapter! I will write smut for next chapter, don't worry. _**

**_I also invite you to check my DE story called Secrets. I'm writing more of that and that story will be uploaded quiet often. I think you will like it if you check it! :)_**

**_Love you all! xoxo_**


	66. Third Charm Is A Charm

**Chapter 66 - Third Time Is A Charm**

**_6 months later..._**

Elena and Damon walked into their room and Damon closed the door abruptly. Elena had been chosen to be the cover of the French Vogue and they had gone to Paris to take the photos. Damon was working and it was all decided so fast, they couldn't get Daniel a passport. Elena took Katherine for the first time to Paris and she had loved. However, a photographer of a kids' magazine asked if Katherine could do some photos for his magazine. Elena knew Damon would never allow such thing but Katherine wanted it so bad and it was just a few pictures. She would not even be on the cover of the magazine.

"Elena, I don't want her to be famous," Damon said mad. "And what you did was really wrong!"

"Damon, you would never allow her to take those photos..." Elena yelled. "I'm her mother, I make decisions for her too!"

"She is six years old, Elena," Damon said. "She doesn't know what this world is..."

"Katherine saw how it was when I took the photos for the magazine!" Elena yelled. "You didn't see her face when the photographer asked me if she could photograph! She looked at me with those shinny eyes and she could only talk about that during the entire day..."

"That still doesn't give you right to let her model for a magazine without my permission!" Damon was really angry.

"How long did you think you could keep this world away from her, Damon?" Elena yelled crying. "This is her life! We are both famous... Aren't you happy that she wants to follow our leads?"

"Elena, you know how it sucks not to be able to go out in the streets without having anyone following you..." Damon said. "I don't want her life to be like this!" He yelled.

"HER LIFE ALREADY IS LIKE THAT, Damon!" Elena yelled really loud. "She is our daughter! She has paparazzi's on her all the time! And she enjoys it," Elena tried to smile.

"She is a kid! All those people following her, taking pictures of her... That it's cool for kids!" Damon said. "She doesn't realize how she will hate them later,"

"Let her have what she wants, Damon," Elena said.

"Elena, you're letting the whole world know who she is!"

"Don't they know already?" Elena yelled. "Damon, every interview we go, no matter in which country it is, they always ask about our daughter and son! What do you want? To lock her in this house and never let she leaves?"

"Elena, I don't like that... I will not do anything now because you already let her take those pictures," Damon said. "Now she will be everywhere in France and God knows where else! But don't you think she will do anything like that again." He yelled.

"You can't forbid her of doing what she likes,"

"She thinks she likes it, Elena!" Damon said. "Katherine will never be an actress!" He yelled again and Elena couldn't stop crying.

Elena had always had the dream to become an actress so she knew how Katherine was feeling. Katherine had famous' parents so it would be even easier for her to get inside this new world. She loved to take pictures and she was always acting. She used her favorite movies and books to turn into a play and she was really good. Elena wanted her daughter to have that dream because she was incredibly happy. When Katherine was photographing, Elena didn't think she had ever seen Katherine that happy.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Elena said.

"I'm just looking out for her," Damon said angry. "She won't be this person! Not like this... Not now. If she wants to be an actress when she is older and aware of everything this life will do to her, we can talk,"

"I've never thought you would be so cruel to her..." Elena yelled. "You are destroying her dream,"

"You are destroying her life!" Damon yelled at Elena.

"That's it, Damon," Elena dried her tears and took her pajamas from the closet.

Elena took the envelope with the pictures the photographer had taken of Katherine and threw it on the bed, in front of him. Elena left the room closing the door with so much strength that it could have broken. When she got out of the bedroom, she noticed Katherine was there. She had probably listened to everything they had yelled at each other. Katherine was crying and looking at Elena with puppy eyes.

"Are you gonna get a divorce?" Katherine asked Elena.

"Come here," Elena took Katherine in her arms and walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Why are you crying?" Elena hugged Katherine.

"Mommy..." Katherine looked at her mother with her face red of crying.

"Can I sleep here?" Elena asked pointing to Katherine's bed.

"Yes, mommy," Katherine said.

"Is your brother sleeping?" Elena asked and she nodded. "Great, come here," Katherine was wearing her pajamas and Elena sat on Katherine's bed, putting her by her side.

"Lay under your blankets," Elena asked changing into her pajamas.

"Mommy, you didn't answer to my question," Katherine said perfectly laid in bed.

Katherine had a single bed which was against the wall. Elena laid between Katherine and the wall and laid on her left size. Katherine laid on her right side, looking at Elena. She noticed Elena had tears in her eyes so she ran her finger through Elena's cheek softly to dry the tear.

"Are you gonna get a divorce, mommy?"

"Why do you think that?" Elena asked.

"Jennifer's parents are divorced..." Katherine said.

Jennifer was Katherine's best friend. They loved each other and they probably only went to school to see each other. They had met each other in preschool and they begged their parents so much they both went to the same school afterwards.

"When I go to her house, her parents are always yelling at each other and they fight a lot," Katherine explained. "She told me they are getting a divorce... She didn't know where it was and we asked her mother," She said. "She said she won't be married to Jennifer's father anymore... And he will leave their house,"

"Do we fight all the time, Kath?" Elena asked caressing Katherine's hair.

"No, but you were yelling so much..." Katherine cried.

"We are not gonna get a divorce, honey," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "We are just not agreeing in some stuff,"

"It is because of me, isn't it?" Katherine couldn't stop crying.

"What?"

"Your fight with daddy," Katherine said. "It is because of me..."

"No, Kath," Elena tried to end that conversation.

"I know it is, mommy," Katherine said. "I heard you and daddy yelling... It is because I want to be like you," She cried.

"Kath, we have different opinions about whether you will or not be an actress..."

"But daddy loves you so much, mommy... How can he not like if I do the same thing as you?" Katherine asked cutely and Elena laughed.

"He doesn't want you to have this life, sweetheart," Elena said. "You know, with all the people following us and everything... We don't have a normal life," She explained.

"I know, but it's nice," Katherine tried to smile.

"I will try to convince him, Kath," Elena smiled at her.

"Did he like my photos?"

"I don't know think he has already seen them but I'm pretty sure he will like it when he sees it," Elena smiled.

"Did you get that part in the movie, mommy?"

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure if I'll take it."

"Why not?" Katherine asked. "It's just some small scenes,"

"I don't know, Katherine," Elena answered.

"Mommy, why are you sleeping here?"

"I don't want to sleep with your father tonight,"

"You can always sleep here if you want," Katherine said and Elena smiled.

"Thank you, daughter, you're amazing..."

"Mommy, can I go play with Matt and Emma tomorrow after school?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can," Elena smiled. "I'll ask Caroline if you can sleep over there... What do you think?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just need to talk to your father..."

"You are going to fight and yell again... You just don't want me to listen,"

"We will be okay, babe,"

"Do you promise? I really want to sleep over at Aunt Care's house... Matt and Emma are so cute!"

"I promise," Elena smiled.

"What if daddy doesn't let me take photos ever again?" Katherine asked worried.

"I will let you do it," Elena said. "I'm not taking away my daughter's dream,"

"Is it because of your father, mom?"

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he rejected you because you chose to live with daddy here," Katherine said.

"Yeah, my dad never supported me... I had to do everything with the help of my mom. Now I don't even talk to my dad anymore,"

"So you can't help me, mommy," Katherine said being the smart girl she was. "It will happen all over again. We will lose daddy..." Elena had never thought about it in that way. "I don't want to stop talking to daddy. Mom, I don't want to be an actress if I'm going to lose daddy,"

"You won't ever lose daddy, love," Elena said smiling. "I will try to convince him. Maybe if he sees how happy you are, he will end up giving in,"

"Okay," Katherine smiled yawning.

"Sleep, honey, sleep," Elena kissed Katherine's forehead and hugged her from behind.

A few days had gone by and that subject had not been mentioned again in that house. Damon and Elena seemed great together and Katherine wasn't scared they would get a divorce anymore. Elena woke up that day and she was going to the hospital to donate blood. She had been doing that since the beginning of the year. She liked to know that she could help some people. One week was missing for Christmas so the number of accidents on the roads was getting higher and Elena felt like she had to give the blood.

"Cat!" Daniel started hitting his hands on the window of the backseat of the car.

They had stopped at the traffic and Daniel saw a box with four cats inside. There was a teenager girl next to the box and she was selling the cats for 20 dollars each. They were all pure but with different colors.

"Cat!" Daniel kept yelling and was trying to do everything he could so he could get to the cats.

"I want a cat too!" Katherine yelled looking at the cats.

"What do you think?" Damon looked at Elena.

Elena and Damon had always loved animals, specially cats. They already had two cats and Belle. Daniel loved Belle but Elena and Damon didn't usually let Belle near him because she was three times Daniel size and she could easily hurt him.

"We can stop here when we are coming back..." Elena said.

"But there are only four!" Katherine said. "When we get back there will not be cats left anymore... Please!"

"Want cat!" Daniel yelled smiling.

Damon parked the car and took the kids out of the car while Elena kept inside. Damon grabbed Daniel's hand with his left hand and Katherine's hand with his right one. They crossed the streets and stopped in front of the box of cats.

"I want the yellow one!" Katherine said pointing to the cute cat.

"The yellow one is a girl," The polite girl said. "I will call her Buttercup," Katherine smiled.

"That!" Daniel pointed to the dark grey one.

"This one is a boy," She said.

"I will take them both," Damon told the girl. He opened his wallet and payed the girl for the two cats.

"I have a cat!" Katherine smiled happy when they entered the car.

Katherine was holding Buttercup and Daniel's cat since he was on the baby seat.

"Let's go back home so we can let them there..." Elena told Damon.

"Can I choose the name of Daniel's cat?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, but choose an easy one so he can say it,"

"Scooby..." Katherine smiled. "He likes the Scooby Doo movie," That movie was Daniel's favorite one. "Daniel, this is Scooby!" She showed him his cat.

"Scooby!" Daniel repeated smiling and hugged his cat tightly.

[...]

Elena walked out of the hospital holding a white paper with some things written on it. She was too shocked to talk or to even drive so she was lucky Damon and the kids were be waiting for her at a restaurant next to the hospital. She couldn't imagine that was happening. She just couldn't.

Elena walked through the sidewalk without paying attention to anything or anyone. She tripped at a vase on the sidewalk and almost ended up on the floor if she hadn't been able to hold on a lamppost. She kept walking shocked and walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, Neens," Damon said when Elena showed up at the restaurant.

Damon, Katherine and Daniel were in a restaurant waiting for Elena to come back from the hospital. The had already ordered some entries and drinks. They were sitting in a booth. Katherine and Daniel were together on one of the seats and Damon was in front of Katherine. Daniel was playing with three cars and Katherine was doing some drawings on a paper. Damon was taking a look at the menu. There was a bowl with French fries in the center of the table and Katherine was eating most of it.

"Dan," Katherine said and he just opened his mouth.

Daniel's legs were a little open and he had his cars between them so he could play easily. He kept looking at his toys and Katherine put a French fry in his mouth. She had been doing that for quite a while and Daniel had loved it. Katherine was a crazy girl when she was Daniel's age. Elena and Damon had to walk around with her because she hated staying sitting. She loved to run through the places and run away from her parents. Damon and Elena were having a better time now with their second child. Katherine loved to take care of him so they didn't have many work.

"Mommy, have you seen a ghost?" Katherine asked trying to understand why Elena was so pale.

"Ghooost," Daniel said trying to scare Katherine and she laughed.

"Did they take all of your blood?" Damon joked. "You're so pale, honey,"

Not only pale, Elena was looking focused to a place not even her could tell which was and she seemed to be in shock. She didn't say a word to her family. She just dropped a paper in front of Damon.

Damon saw a bunch of numbers and then went straight to the paragraph at the end of the page. He was drinking water while reading and he spit it all when he saw the word. _Pregnant._

"Daddy!" Katherine said.

"You're..." Damon looked at Elena also in shock.

"Apparently," Elena said sitting in the booth, by Damon's side.

"Oh my God!" Damon said happy.

"What's happening?" Katherine asked lost in their conversation. "Mommy! Are you sick?" She said loud and about to cry.

"No, Kath," Damon laughed. "Mommy is not sick..." Elena said.

"Katherine, mommy is pregnant..." Damon said.

"Again?!" Katherine asked surprised.

"You didn't like it?" Elena asked a bit sad.

"Well, that's a surprise but I think it will be nice..." Katherine said. "I love Daniel," She smiled messing up his hair. "I'm just surprised that you're pregnant again," He laughed.

"We're all surprised, Katherine," Elena laughed.

"How many months?" Damon asked.

"Just one..." Elena smiled. "They took a bit of my blood to do some quick exams to see if I was healthy and bla bla bla and then they found out I was pregnant... They didn't let me donate though,"

"I'm gonna be a father again!" Damon said happy.

"And this is the last time," Elena laughed.

"Our house will turn into a school," Katherine joked. "We are gonna have a sibling, Daniel!" She said happy to her brother.

"Baby!" Daniel said eating a toast and they laughed.

"Let's celebrate!" Damon said almost crying of happiness. "Katherine, you can order whatever you want from the menu!" He then looked at Elena. "Champagne?"

"I can't drink alcohol, babe,"

"Oh yeah!" Damon was too excited because of the pregnancy he wasn't even thinking straight. Katherine and Elena couldn't stop laughing at him. "Let's toast with coke then," He smiled calling the waiter.

"Can I skip dinner and ask this sundae?" Katherine asked showing Damon a sundae, which he was sure it was for two people to share because of what its size.

"Yeah, you can eat whatever you want!" Damon kissed Elena passionately and they stopped when they heard both Katherine and Daniel laughing. Damon placed his hand on Elena's belly and they smiled happily at each other.

"So, kids," Damon looked at Katherine and then at Daniel, who had put five French fries in his mouth. "What do you think about the news?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know yet, honey, the baby is too small right now,"

"I don't know..." Katherine said. "I think I want a sister,"

"Really?" Elena looked at her surprised.

"Yeah," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I already have a brother. I need a sister now,"

"What about you, big dad?" Elena asked smiling.

"I'm happy with any of them... I already have a girl and a boy anyway," Damon smiled.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Katherine asked looking at the floor.

"Of course, honey," Damon smiled at her.

"Did you see the photos I took in Paris?" She asked.

"Yes, honey, I did," Damon said. "I loved them,"

"Really?!" Elena and Katherine looked at him surprised.

"You are a really good model, Kath," Damon said happy. "I was wrong when I said those things... I think you can be an amazing model and actress if you want," He said.

Elena couldn't be any happier. She was pregnant again and their family would have a new member in about eight months. They were all happy with those news. However, Elena and Katherine couldn't help but feel over the moon since Damon had approved what Katherine liked. That subject had put Elena and Damon in many fights but now everything seemed to be perfectly fine.

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long for the update! Really, I'm sorry! I've been writing my Delena Fanfic, Secrets, during my free time and I only had time to NLTM today. For those who only read this one, I'm sorry. My summer vacation ends this week and I'm back to school on Monday. I want to post EVERYTHING I can before school starts and that's why I'm posting Secrets so fast.**_

_**You'll still get updates here, of course. I'm thinking about posting here every Friday. What do you think?**_

_**Well, this is now a Delena fanfic but I'd appreciate if everyone reviewed... It means a lot to me and I don't want the number of reviews falling just because I'm emailing you the story! Please :)**_


	67. Fun In The Bathroom

**Chapter 67 - Fun In The Bathroom**

**_3 months later..._**

That day wasn't any special day. It was only a normal Friday but Damon had decided to make a special dinner for his family. He had an old family recipe and he decided to make a pasta for them. He had been on the kitchen for over an hour and the food was still far from being ready.

Elena had woken up that feeling with a craving for strawberry covered chocolates and that was the third bowl of that day. Damon knew she would end up not having any dinner but she wanted that so bad. She was pregnant and there was nothing he could do to take the bowl away from her. Elena was in the living room watching Law and Order.

Katherine and Daniel were upstairs playing. Neither Elena or Damon knew what they were playing but they weren't worried at all since Katherine took really good care of her brother.

"Bubbles!" Daniel yelled showing Katherine Elena's bath salt.

They were in their parents' bathroom since Katherine was trying to find something cool for them to do. She was looking inside the drawers when Daniel took the bottle of bath salt.

"You are a genius, Dan!" Katherine said.

Katherine turned on the water and the bathtub started getting filled. Daniel figured out how to open the bottle and threw everything on the water.

"Daniel!" Katherine yelled shocked. "You need to put just a little bit, not everything..."

"Ha ha bubbles!" Daniel laughed cutely.

Daniel was only three months away from completing two years old and having a sister like Katherine was only making him a smarter little boy every day. However, Katherine loved to play and to have fun so Daniel was starting to be just like her. They could do anything and that was making Damon and Elena go crazy.

Katherine took off her dress and stayed just in her panties. She then took off Daniel's clothes, leaving him in his underwear. Katherine ran to Daniel's bedroom and took his plastic ship with some other toys they could put in the water without breaking it.

"Toys! Yay!" Daniel yelled laughing.

Katherine put all the toys on the floor and then noticed there was a mountain of bubbles on the bathtub. She couldn't see if the tub was already full so she let the water running.

Daniel took some of the bubbles and put it on his head.

"Daniel has a hat," Daniel laughed.

"You're cute!" Katherine smiled. "I'm gonna grab daddy's camera," She said going back to their room.

Katherine opened the first drawer of Damon's closet and found all of his cameras. Damon loved photography so he had many types of camera. Katherine knew he had a red camera that could be used in the water so she was looking for it.

"I'm back..." Katherine smiled walking into the bathroom and noticed Daniel wasn't there. "Daniel?!" No answer. "Daniel!" She yelled.

"Boo!" Daniel jumped from the middle of the bubbles laughing.

"How did you get in there?" Katherine laughed taking a picture of him.

Daniel had bubbles all over him and the bathtub was so full with both water and bubbles that the water was starting to flood the bathroom. Katherine loved it and started playing on the floor. She noticed she could dance on the wet floor.

"_Upside inside out, living la Vida Loca, she'll push and pull you down, living la Vida Loca!_" Katherine started singing with Elena's hairbrush and dancing around the bathroom while Daniel watched her playing with the bubbles. "_Her lips are devil red and her skins the color of mooca, she will wear you out, living la Vida Loca!"p_"_Living la vida loca!_" Daniel yelled throwing bubbles everywhere.

"_Woke up in New York City, in a funky cheap hotel!_" Katherine took Daniel out of the bathtub and they started dancing around the bathroom together. "_She took my heart and she took my money, she must have slipped me a sleeping pill!_" Katherine and Daniel were hand in hand in front of each other and were dancing around the bathroom making circles. "_She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne!_" Katherine sang. "_And once you've had a taste of her you will never be the same. Yeah, she will make you go insane!_" She continued. "With you Daniel!" She said putting the hairbrush in front of his mouth.

"_Living la vida loca_!" Daniel yelled laughing.

Daniel and Katherine kept jumping around the bathroom but the floor had too much water and soap so they ended up falling. Katherine stopped singing right away afraid Daniel would start crying. She would get a big scold from their parents if that happened. However, they looked at each other and started laughing. Daniel laid on the floor and started rolling around with the bubbles.

Daniel stood up on the toilet and grabbed the first bottle he saw on the sink. He opened it and noticed there was a button. Daniel then pressed the button and got shaving cream all over his face and hair since he was pointing the bottle to himself.

"Ha ha," Daniel laughed looking himself at the mirror.

"Daniel! Don't take daddy's shaving cream..." Katherine laughed trying to take the bottle from him.

"No," He shook his head holding the bottle tightly.

"Oh, look at this," Katherine opened one of the drawers and found Elena's make up.

Katherine took the mascara and applied it on her eyes, just like she had already seen Elena doing. She then put some red lipstick on her lips. They were sitting on the sink looking inside of all the drawers and cupboards to see if they could find something cool.

"Look at the camera, Dan!" Katherine asked and when Daniel looked, she took a pic of them. "Cheese!"

Daniel had put shaving cream on his hair and he had loved it since it was white and creamy. Katherine opened another drawer and ended up finding her parent's condoms.

"What's this?" Katherine said to herself. "Strawberry," She read the package of the condom. "A strawberry doesn't fit in here," She rolled her eyes. "Grape, orange..." Katherine continued reading the packages and she pulled the drawer so much that it ended up falling on the floor.

There were too many condoms in there, something like fifty or even more. They were now all over the floor together with the drawer and Daniel couldn't stop laughing of Katherine's shocking face.

"Help me!" Katherine asked.

"No," Daniel rolled his eyes playing with Elena's favorite lipstick.

"Dan, this is mommy's favorite lipstick... Don't play with it," She said.

Katherine sat on the floor trying to find out what those small packages were. She opened one and didn't understand at all what was that.

"It smells like strawberry..." She said. "Oh! It's a balloon!" Katherine said trying to fill the "balloon" with air. "This is the weirdest balloon I've ever seen!" She threw it to behind of her and went back to the sink to look for more stuff.

"DANIEL!" Katherine yelled when she saw what Daniel was doing.

Daniel had stood up on the sink and had painted the entire mirror with Elena's lipstick.

"Daniel..." Katherine said about to cry. "Come here," She took her brother in her arms and put him on the floor.

**_Meanwhile at the kitchen..._**

"Don't you think they are too quiet?" Elena asked Damon.

"They probably fell asleep in the middle of the fun," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know... I think I'm gonna go check on them," Elena smiled.

"Bring them down then... Dinner is almost ready," Damon said and Elena nodded walking to the stairs.

Elena walked up the stairs. Daniel's room was the first one and they weren't there. She checked Katherine's room but they weren't there either. When Elena walked into her room, she noticed there was water coming from the bathroom, soaking the carpet from the room. Elena walked to the bathroom and thought she was going to faint when he saw how it was inside.

"KATHERINE GRACE Salvatore!" Elena yelled so loud Katherine fell on the floor in fright.

Elena looked around and couldn't find Daniel anywhere.

"Where is your brother?!" Elena asked desperate.

"Boo!" Daniel jumped from the middle of the bubbles in the bathtub again.

"What happ-" Damon rushed into the room after hearing Elena's scream. "KATHERINE!" He also yelled when he saw the way their bathroom was.

"It was Daniel who painted the mirror!" Katherine said trying to defend herself.

"Oh my God..." Elena said.

"Sorry?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Katherine and Daniel, walk into the shower..." Damon said. "You two stay there until your mother and I arrange this bathroom and then we're gonna have a talk," He said.  
Elena had already opened the grater of the bathtub and was emptying the tub while Damon got he floor dry.

"What kind of balloons are those?" Katherine asked pointed to the condoms and it was then that they had noticed all of their condoms were on the floor.

"Oh God," Elena whispered to Damon.

"It was weird... First of all, why isn't it like a real balloon?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Second, why does it have no color?" She asked. "And third, you don't eat balloons... Why does it tastes like strawberry?"

"It's not a balloon..." Damon said nervous. "It's something for adults only,"

"Adults are weird..." Katherine whispered to Daniel and he started laughing.

After one hour, the bathroom was all clean and Katherine and Daniel were also clean and dressed in their pajamas. Damon sat both of his kids on the edge of his bed and sat on the couch in front of them.

"Kath, I know that was your idea because Daniel would never do that..."

"Sorry, daddy, we were just having fun..."

"I know," Damon said. "But you can't do that. You and Daniel could have gotten seriously hurt. You're a big girl but Daniel is just a baby... You can play here in mommy and daddy's bedroom if you want but don't go to the bathroom," He asked. "Daniel could have fallen from the sink, Kath," Damon said.

"We won't play in your bathroom anymore, daddy, right Dan?"

"Wight!" Daniel yelled smiling.

"Great..." Damon smiled. "Now you better go say sorry to mommy for destroying two of her lipsticks," He asked and Katherine stood up from the bed, grabbing Daniel's hand so they could go talk to their mother, who was downstairs in the living room.

Elena was sitting on the couch when the kids appeared. Katherine sat next to her mother while Daniel wanted to sit on Elena's legs.

"We're very sorry, mommy," Katherine said.

"Sowy," Daniel said hugging Elena. "Vewy sowy," He said and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Here," Katherine said handing Elena a bill of a hundred dollars. "Daddy gave it to me a few weeks back and I was saving to buy a cool barbie but you can take it... To buy a new lipstick," She said.

Katherine used to get money from Damon every month but she liked to save that. She had already bought a cat, which was a safe where she could keep her money. Katherine had given Daniel a red car which was also a safe but he didn't like the bills. He loved the coins so they would all give Daniel the coins for him to put them in his safe.

"Here," Daniel said giving Elena a few coins.

"Don't worry, kids, you can keep your money," Elena smiled caressing each of her kids with each of her hands. "Save it for a toy,"

"No, mommy, Daniel used all your lipstick on the mirror and I accidentally broke the other one... Daddy said the right thing to do is to give you a new one but we can't go buy it so we're giving you the money," Katherine smirked.

"Okay, honey," Elena said taking the money from them. "Just promise mommy you won't take my make up anymore..."

"I promise," Katherine smiled.

"Pwomise..." Daniel said burring his head on Elena's chest.

"Use the money to buy a shaving cream for daddy and bath salt..." Katherine said. "Daniel used them all too," She laughed.

"Okay," Elena laughed. "You two are getting really naughty..." She smiled messing up their hair. "Let's go have dinner..." Elena said. "Daddy prepared a really good pasta for us,"

"Food!" Katherine ran to the kitchen.

They all sat at the table in the dining room. Damon was on the edge of the table with Elena by one side and Katherine by the other side. Daniel was next to Elena otherwise Katherine would play with him more than they would eat.

"No..." Daniel said when Elena was about to put pasta to him.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Want cars!" He asked showing Elena his plate.

"Daniel wants his plate with the cars... He hates this white one," Katherine said.

"You'll have to eat on this one, Daniel," Damon said. "You can't get everything you want,"

"CARS!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel!" Elena yelled taking him in her arms. "Don't yell at your father..."

Katherine went to the kitchen and came back with Daniel's cars plate. She gave it to him and Daniel smiled, finally letting Elena put food to him.

"Yummy," Katherine smiled at Damon. "This is delicious, daddy,"

"Thank you, honey!" Damon smiled back.

"Damon..." Elena looked at him with puppy eyes. "Can you fry some bacons?"

"You're gonna eat bacon with the pasta?" Katherine looked at Elena surprised. "Ewww,"

"I need it," Elena laughed. "Please..."

"Okay," Damon smiled walking to the kitchen.

Damon grabbed the bacon inside the fridge and took four pieces to fry. He let them frying on the oil while he took more coke for them. Damon came back after a couple of minutes with a plate with the bacons and put it in front of Elena.

"Thank you," Elena said eating one piece of bacon.

"You're welcome..." Damon said kissing Elena on the lips. "You're having too many desires, Elena," He laughed.

"Mommy is crazy," Katherine laughed when Elena ate the bacon, the pasta and the salad altogether.

"Waaaant," Daniel extended his hand trying to reach the place of bacons.

"No, Daniel," Elena said. "This is too much for you to eat at night,"

"Mom, when are you going to the doctor?" Katherine asked.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, sweetheart," Elena smiled. "I left you at school and went to my appointment..."

"But you didn't tell me if it's a girl or a boy! The time I went to the appointment with you, the doctor said we would be able to know if I'm having a sister or a brother in your next appointment..." Katherine explained.

"We decided to have a surprise, Kath," Damon told her. "We want to find out if it's a girl or a boy when our baby is born," He smiled.

"But that's not cool!"

"Why not?"

"I need to know if it's a girl! Please, you need to ask the doctor!" She begged.

"Why is it so important for you to know now, honey?" Elena asked.

"I want to share my room with the baby if it's a girl! And we have to get everything ready for the day she is born..." Katherine explained. "If you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, you're gonna give the baby an ugly yellow room... My brother or sister deserves a cool room," She smiled.

"If we have a girl, she can still sleep in your bedroom, Kath,"

"No, because we don't know for sure so we can't arrange my room to wait for her..." Katherine said sad. "If it's a boy, he has to sleep with Daniel..."

"Kath, mom and I agreed to wait and have a surprise," Damon said caressing Katherine's hand.

"Mommy knows!" Katherine pointed to Elena when she noticed Elena couldn't hold the laugh anymore. "She knows, look at her face!"

"Elena..." Damon looked at her a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Elena said. "But the doctor said it was already possible to see if it was a girl or a boy and I couldn't resist... I know we had agreed not to know until I gave birth but I needed to know," She explained.

"Tell us!" Katherine said practically jumping on her seat.

"Kath, go to the living room and take a package on the couch..." Elena asked and Katherine run to the living room, grabbed the package and came back to the dining room smiling. "Now give it to your father," Elena smiled and Katherine handed it to Damon.

Damon opened the package and saw the pink onesie. It also had small fairies all over it.

"It's a girl!" Katherine jumped off her seat and started jumping around the room. "I'm having a sister!" She yelled happy. "Yaaay! Daniel we are having a sister!" Katherine smiled.

"Another girl..." Damon looked at Elena and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Didn't you like it?" Elena asked.

"Of course I did," Damon smiled.

Damon hugged Elena tightly and then kissed her lips passionately. They were kissing while Daniel ate and Katherine jumped around the room yelling happily that she was going to have a sister,"

"Aunt Caroline! I'm having a sister!"

They heard Katherine said and when they broke the kiss to look at her, she was using the phone. Elena and Damon looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Yes, they would like to have a surprise about the sex of the baby but knowing they would be having another girl was making them more than happy. They already had a girl and a boy so they would love a second one of any sex.

"Yes, Aunt Care, the baby inside of mommy is a girl!" Katherine repeated happy.

**_Hey Guys! How are you? Well, I was talking to my friend aikaramba about this chapter and I decided to use this chapter to show you how crazy Kath and Daniel are. They will give Damon and Elena a lot of work and they will be scared to be having a third kid. _**

**_And, OMG, it's another girl! :) I knew they would have another girl since I wrote Daniel's pregnancy... haha I already have pics for this third baby :)_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I'm going back home today and everyone will get the Nian version until Tuesday. I was on vacations so I didn't send the story to many people. Just wait a little and you'll get it, I promise._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you liked/loved/ or anything because I loved writing Kath and Dan going crazy. If you liked it, I will gladly write a lot more scenes like this. The song Katherine sang is Living La Vida Loca, but I think it's a little obvious haha._**

**_Last thing, I promise. I'm VERY happy that you are still here with me! I was really scared that I would lose all of you when I had to change the story to a Delena one. I still got 20 reviews on last chapter and I can't thank you enough for that. Knowing that you're here makes me really happy so review and show me your love haha. REVIEW! :)_**


	68. Popcorn With Bacon And Chocolate?

**Chapter 68 – Popcorn With Bacon and Chocolate?**

Elena had just arrived in Manhattan with Katherine. They walked into a Studio and a photographer went to meet them right away. Katherine was shy next to Elena but Elena knew she would be running around in a couple of minutes.

"Okay, this is the famous Katherine Salvatore," He said smiling.

"Yeah," Katherine smiled back.

"Are you excited for the photo shoot?" He asked.

"No," Katherine said and Elena looked at her confused. "My dad said he would come to see me taking pictures but he is not here..." She explained sad.

"He will be here soon, Kath," Elena said. "He is stuck in traffic with Daniel,"

"Let's start with the make up and hair, sweetie?" The photographer asked.

"Follow me," The make up artist called them and Elena and Katherine walked into a room with make up everywhere. "Sit on the chair, Katherine," She asked. "The magazine asked for two types of photos. One they want her as a professional model and the other one they want her modeling for a pajamas' department..." She explained to Elena.

"Okay," Elena smiled walking to the chair Katherine was on.

"Elena, can we talk?" The photographer walked into the room calling Elena.

"Sure," Elena smiled standing up. "Can you stay with the make up artist for a bit, honey?" She looked at Katherine.

"Are you gonna take long?" Katherine asked and Elena looked at the photographer.

"No," He answered.

"Then I can," Katherine smiled.

Elena and the photographer walked out of the room and went to his office. They sat at a table in his office and he showed Elena some papers.

"I can see the little Salvatore wants to follow her mother's leads," He laughed.

"Yes, she wants to be an actress since she was five but Damon and I didn't really let her..." Elena explained. "We thought she was gonna forget and go to something else... I mean, kids choose the profession they want to have but one week later they are already in another profession," They laughed. "But Kath insisted and we decided to let her do it,"

"Is she acting?"

"No," Elena answered. "We don't want her life to be tormented so we let her do the photos but she still has her commitments at home... She won't stop going to school and sometimes she will be able to be a model," She explained. "Damon got three calls from director and producers of movies asking Katherine to act

on their movies and he said he would think about it... We will have a talk and then decide whether she will or not start acting,"

"She has the potential..." He smiled.

"I know," Elena smiled back. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Elena, you know I do the photos but I also take care of the financial part..."

"Right,"

"We need to discuss Katherine's payment... How you want me to give it to you, how much it will be," He said.

"Hmm, Joe, can you wait?" Elena asked. "It's better if you talk to Damon about it,"

"No problem, Elena," He smiled.

"Elena, Katherine is asking for you," The make up artist walked into the photographer's office.

"I'll be there,"

"Bring her already, Elena," Joe asked. "Let's start with the pictures..." He smiled.

"Mom, am I pretty?" Katherine asked when Elena walked into the make up room.

"You're stunning, Kath!" Elena smiled. "The photographer is asking for you already, let's go?" She asked extending her hand to Katherine.

"Yes!" Katherine jumped off the chair grabbing Elena's hand.

The photographer had already set up the white scenery for Katherine's photo shoot and there was a high bench in the middle of it.

"Kath, I want you to sit there okay?" He asked looking at her.

Katherine loved taking pictures and she loved it even more when they were professional pictures. However, she was feeling insecure and scared of what her father would think of that. She knew he had hated that at first but she wasn't exactly sure if he was a hundred percent happy and okay with her photographing. Katherine was holding Elena's hand tightly.

"Daddy!" Katherine ran towards Damon as she saw him coming in.

"Hey sweetheart," Damon smiled kissing her cheek.

"Kath, come," Elena called her.

Katherine went to the scenery and Elena helped her get on the high bench. She then walked to where Damon was standing with Daniel in his arms.

"She is so happy you're here," Elena told Damon.

"I know... I saw her smile when she saw me coming in,"

"Damon, she loves that but she knows that you're not the biggest fan of her doing this... She will stop doing it if you're not okay with it because she doesn't want hating her,"

"I'd never hate my daughter..."

"She said it herself," Elena said.

"Oh my God, look at her," Damon laughed. "She looks more like you every day," They laughed at her pose.

Katherine had her hand on her shoulder, her feet were crossed and her head was turn to the camera. She was laughing. For a kid, that was a very cute picture. Maybe for an adult, that would look a little more sexy.

"I got a call from that photographer that took most of my pictures for photo shoots and he asked me if I wanted to do something. He will do it for free," Elena smiled. "I was thinking about the four of us going to make a photo shoot of our family... Like, how it is with only two kids and when this one is born," She said with her hand placed on her belly. "We can do another one,"

"I think it's a great idea,"

"Cool," They heard Daniel say.

They looked by Damon's side and Daniel wasn't there anymore. He had walked to the computer, where there was a man looking at the pictures Katherine had already taken. He was sitting on the man's legs and was staring amused at the pictures.

"Please, tell me Daniel isn't getting interested in that too," Damon rolled his eyes and Elena laughed.

"He is just amused with the computer... Daniel is exactly like this when you're paying bills on our laptop and he is on your legs. I don't think he is interested in the photos," Elena laughed.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"The first part is done, Katherine," The photographer said. "Now you go back to the dressing room to change your outfit... The hair dresser will also make a different hair on you," He smiled.

Katherine looked at Elena and Elena whispered for her to go. If she wanted to do that, she had to learn how to do it herself.

Katherine was ready in ten minutes and they came back for the pictures. Daniel was excited and he wanted to see everything in that Studio so he couldn't stand in the same place for more than ten seconds. Elena was following him to prevent him of breaking something. She was walking behind him while Damon was watching Katherine take the pictures.

Katherine was wearing winter pajamas with a white long sleeved t-shirt and light pink pants. The t-shirt had a small zebra on it and her hair was funny, just like a kid going to bed. The first picture, Katherine had both of her hands on her hair and she was laughing as she put her waist to the right. On the second picture, Katherine was standing erect with only one hand playing with her hair while the other one extended part of her hair down.

"Where is daddy?" Katherine ran to Elena when that session was over.

"He went across the street to buy dinner for you and Dan," Elena explained.

Daniel was in Elena's arms so he could reach a high part of the wall. He knew there were many pictures and he wanted to see all of them.

[...]

Damon opened the back door of the car and pulled the seat from the middle one so it could turn into a table for the two seats by the window. He placed two half full cups of coke there and then Katherine entered in the car. Daniel was on his baby car seat on the other sit by the window.

"Daniel's happy meal with chicken nuggets and fries," Damon and Elena were already on the front seats and Damon handed Katherine Daniel's happy meal box. "Give him the box of nuggets and leave the French fries on the table so he can take them whenever they want." Damon asked. "Here is yours," Damon then handed Katherine her happy meal. "Cheeseburger with a lot of ketchup and fries," He smiled.

"Thanks daddy,"

"And this is yours," Damon handed Elena one bag. "The fries are big because I want some," He explained laughing when Elena looked at him surprised with the huge amount of fries in the bag. "We will take a long time to get home kids," Damon turned his head to the back seat to give them the warning. "Traffic is terrible... We will be here from one to two hours. You can sleep or watch movies if you want, after you eat," He said turning the TV behind his seat and the TV behind Elena's seat on so the kids could watch a movie.

"If you eat everything well, I can stop at a drive thru and buy you ice cream," Damon smiled. "I know your mommy will want some," He looked at her remembering the urgent desire for ice cream that she had been having that week.

"Okay daddy," Katherine smiled eating a French fry.

"Okay," Daniel said after biting a chicken nugget.

"Daddy, did you like my pictures?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I did, daughter," Damon looked back and smiled at her. "You were beautiful and you looked very natural..." He explained. "It's great to know you love it and you are just like your mother when you're modeling," He smiled.

"I want to be exactly like mommy!" Katherine smiled while drinking her coke from the red straw. "I want to be as beautiful and perfect as her!" She said making Elena smile from ear to ear.

"You'll be sweetheart, you'll be," Damon smiled. "You two are the most beautiful girl in the whole world..."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled. "In a few months the world will have a third most beautiful girl," She laughed.

"Yes, I will," Damon laughed.

Katherine stopped talking to pay attention to her movie and Damon looked at Elena. They were in the middle of the traffic so the car wasn't moving. He placed his hand on Elena's belly and started caressing it.

"Mom, can I have a unicorn?" Katherine asked.

"What?" Elena and Damon looked at her laughing.

Katherine and Daniel were watching Despicable Me and every time Katherine watched that movie, which she loved, she asked for a unicorn.

"_Unicorns I love them, unicorns I love them, uni-uni-unicorns I loove them!_" Katherine started singing when the movie ended. "_Uni-unicorns I could pet one if they were really real… and they are! So I bought one so I could pet it. And it loves me, and I love it…_" She sang Agnes' song.

Damon and Elena were smiling while she sang to entertain them and Daniel was laughing at his sister.

When they got home, both Katherine and Daniel had fallen asleep in the car. Elena opened the door where Daniel was and took him in her arms. Damon did the same and took Katherine in his arms. They both walked into their house and went upstairs right away. Elena placed Daniel in his crib while Damon went to Katherine's bedroom.

Damon placed Katherine on her bed and covered her with her blankets. He kissed her forehead and then walked to the windows to make sure they were closed. Damon also closed the curtains so she would not wake up with the sun. When he went to his son's bedroom, Elena wasn't there anymore but Daniel was sleeping well, covered with his favorite Scooby-Doo blanket. Elena had already closed the window and the curtains so he just kissed Daniel's forehead and walked back to his room.

When Damon opened the door of his room, he noticed Elena was there. Elena walked to Damon slowly when he walked into the room. She stopped right in front of him and they smiled at each other. Elena got a little on her tiptoes and kissed Damon. Her right hand was going from his hair to his neck while they French kissed. Damon touched his neck but then placed his hand on her waist, while she put her hand on his abs, under his opened shirt.

They were still on that kiss when Elena removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor and wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Elena then ran her right hand down his chest and abs, getting to his jeans. She opened it with that one hand and kept kissing her husband. Damon broke the kiss so he could remove her blouse but their lips were already against each other's right after.

Damon's hands were running up and down her body and her bra was already opened. Her hands were on his chest while Damon and Elena kissed so the bra wasn't gone yet. Damon put each of his hands on each of Elena's butt, underneath her panties, and then started pulling it down. Her panties were following and they pressed their bodies against each other even more. Her hands were on his neck while his right hand was on her top back and his left hand was on her waist, pulling her closer and closer. That was such a passionate and tender kiss.

Elena started walking backwards, trying to get to the bed, and when she did it, she sat on it going to the beginning of the bed while Damon laid on his top. She pulled his head to her by his neck and kissed Damon again. Their bodies were really close and with the help of his hand, his member was already inside of her.

Damon pulled Elena to his top and ran his hands through her back while she slowly moved her hips up and down to feel the penetration.

"Ohh," Damon moaned.

Elena's belly wasn't getting in their way yet but soon it would be. They hadn't make love for quite a while then and that moment was being really perfect for both of them.

Elena stood up from his chest and stayed sitting with his cock inside of her pussy. Both of her hands were on his chest while she moved. Damon then turned them on the bed and getting on her top, he started thrusting her in missionary position. He bit her earlobe during a thrust and Elena nailed his back moaning in pure pleasure.

Their lips were pressed together so they were letting out moans against each other. When Damon broke the kiss, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Elena knew he was about to shoot his load. That was his orgasm face and she knew that really well. Her hands were on his neck and they were gazing each other while his cock throbbed inside of her. They weren't wearing any condoms so the feeling was even better. Damon came and Elena felt his shot in her. She loved that feeling so much but she couldn't get it all the time because of the risks but she was already pregnant. His sperm had already made a baby inside of her so there was no problem.

"Yeah..." Elena moaned as he thrust in her.

"Ooh," Damon cried out and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist knowing the penetration would get a lot better with that.

"Ooh yeah, oh Damon!" Elena moaned.

"Come, Lena, come to me," Damon asked looking at her from a small distance. "Do it," He said thrusting hard in her.

"Oh Damon!" She yelled.

Elena caressed his hair and rested their faces against each other's when they started reaching their climax together.

"God!" Damon yelled.

Damon and Elena came at the same time and their cum mixed up together while rolling down her pussy. She was very wet when Damon pulled his cock out slowly.

"Hmm," He said looking at her soaking pussy.

"I loved that," Elena smiled pulling Damon to her. "It's been a while since the last time we made love..."

"Right?" Damon smirked. "What do you think about a movie now? It's still ten o'clock," He smiled.

"I think it's a great idea," Elena smiled back.

It was a cold night so they were under two blankets. Elena had dressed back on her panties and bra and had put Damon's pajamas' t-shirt while he was on his underwear and pajamas' pants.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Elena asked.

"I don't know… I will let you choose tonight," Damon smiled at her.

Damon walked to the drawer where they kept the DVDs, since he wanted Elena to stay in the bed and not walk around.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" Elena asked laughing and already thinking she would get a no.

"Yes, we can," Damon laughed smiling at her.

"Can you make us some popcorn?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I can," Damon answered.

"Put bacon on it!" Elena asked, again with that craving for bacon.

"I will do a separated on for you then," Damon laughed.

"Can you also put some chocolate on it?" Elena asked when he was about to leave the room and he looked back at her shocked.

"Elena, I'm not putting bacon _and_ chocolate in your popcorn!" Damon said.

"Please," Elena smiled.

"Oh my God, I wonder how this baby will look like when she is born," Damon laughed.

Damon walked out of the room and wait straight to the kitchen. He took the proper pan for popcorn and did a lot of it knowing Elena would be eating a lot. Since the second month of her pregnancy, Elena had been eating everything that was in front of them and she had cravings for the weirdest things ever.

Damon grabbed two bowls and put a little less than half of the popcorn in it. The other part he left in the pan and added the bacon. He left it there for a couple of minutes and then placed the popcorn with bacon in another bowl. Just the smell of that was making him get nauseas and he couldn't help but laugh at how Elena could eat something like that. He knew Elena liked the chocolate when it's melted in a pan not when you buy a bottle of it so Damon did it.

He then put the chocolate on Elena's popcorn and what he wanted the most in that moment was to be the most far away from that popcorn as possible. Damon walked back to their room and Elena was putting the movie in the DVD player.

"What do you want to drink?" Damon asked handing Elena her bowl of weird popcorn. "Milk, milkshake, beer?" He played with her by saying drinks that usually didn't really match with popcorn.

"A milkshake would be great," Elena smiled.

"Elena, I was joking," Damon laughed.

"I wasn't," She rolled her eyes.

"Strawberry or chocolate?" Damon asked knowing which flavors of ice cream they had in the fridge.

"Strawberry," Elena smiled lying on the bed with her bowl of popcorn.

Damon went back to the room in a few minutes with Elena's strawberry milkshake. They were both laid under the blankets, with their backs on the wall while watching the movie Elena had put in the DVD player; _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

The movie had started about half an hour back when the door opened and Katherine showed up rubbing her eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" Katherine asked. "My room is too cold," She said.

"Yes, sweetie, come here," Damon said and Katherine climbed on the bed, lying in the middle of Elena and Damon.

"You're watching Harry Potter!" Katherine said happy. "Cool!" She said. "Yummy, popcorn!" Katherine said taking Elena's popcorn and putting it in her mouth. "EWWW!" She spit it all in her mouth. "This is not popcorn!" She complained trying to clean her tongue.

Damon and Elena couldn't stop laughing at her. Damon was surprised with how his daughter could even touch that kind of popcorn.

"Here," Damon said handing Katherine his coke.

"Thanks daddy,"

"Your sister will make mommy want those crazy foods again," Damon told Katherine.

"I can see that…" Katherine laughed. "Is your popcorn normal?" She asked Damon and he nodded.

Katherine rested her head on Damon's chest while the three of them watched the movie, and Katherine and Damon shared the normal popcorn and the glass of coke. Katherine loved to watch the Harry Potter saga with her mother but she always got scared with some scenes so she was burying her face on Damon's chest every time she got frightened or scared.

"Mom, will I get a Hogwarts letter?" Katherine asked.

"I'm still waiting for mine, honey," Elena smiled.

"But you're not a kid anymore, mom, and Harry went to Hogwarts when he was a kid," Katherine rolled her blue eyes.

"Maybe you'll get one sooner, Kath," Damon smiled playing with her hair.

"I hope so," Katherine said. "Hogwarts must be the best and nicest place ever!"

"I thought New York was the best and nicest place ever for you…" Damon laughed.

"Come on, daddy, New York is nothing compared to Hogwarts…" Katherine said. "Look!" She pointed to the TV. "Hogwarts is perfect!" She said making Damon roll his eyes and making Elena proud of her daughter, who liked that saga as much as she did.

_**Hello! I'm sorry I'm late but this chapter took me a little longer… I loved writing these scenes but I was always tired from school that I could only write a little per day. Well, you got a small smut and I think that's a good thing right? This story hasn't get smut in a long time… It was a short and romantic one but soon you'll be getting a very hot one.**_

_**Someone told me to write something for Elena's pregnancy that I didn't write when she was expecting Katherine or Daniel. I don't really know about anything like this, so if you have any request, tell me and I will gladly write it! :)**_

_**The pictures Katherine took in the Studio are on tumblr (not-like-the-movies-pictures . tumblr . com) so go check it! I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Hmm, many of you are telling me some names in the reviews and I like many of them but I already have a name for their third child. Sorry.**_

_**I'm over the moon that I'm still getting 20 reviews per chapter! I thought that because I changed it into a DE story, I would stop getting reviews. Thank you so muuuuuuuuuuuuch for that and I hope you keep reviewing! **_

_**Please review then!**_


	69. Birthday Boy

**Chapter 69 – Birthday Boy**

It was June 6th and the Salvatore's house was a total mess. That day was Daniel's second birthday and they were going to throw him a party. He had seen some videos from the parties Katherine had and he started asking for one, of course, he was influenced by his older sister who loved parties. The house was big and Damon had hired a company that provided the cookers and waiters but they still didn't invite too many people.

Elena missed her mother and brother a lot, so she had invited them while Damon invited his family but only his mother would be able to show up, unfortunately. Katherine had invited her best friend, Jennifer. Daniel didn't really know what invite was and all he wanted was Emma to be there. Caroline and Tyler were invited to come with their twins, of course. The party would be just them. Nothing big, just a different way to celebrate their son's second birthday.

Elena was in the beginning of the sixth month of pregnancy and their baby girl was due for the end of September. Katherine had done everything she could to convince her parents to put her baby sister together with her in her bedroom. They agreed with that but they told Katherine they would have to change a lot of things in there but Katherine didn't mind, all she wanted was her sister with her.

They had removed all of Katherine's furniture, toys and clothes from her bedroom so they could do a new one, perfect for two girls to share. Katherine's room was as big as Damon and Elena's since she was the only child when they moved to that house. Daniel's room was smaller, just like the guests' room. Katherine would have no problem sharing her room with someone else. Because of that, she had been sleeping in the guests' room for a couple of days.

Elena was putting balloons everywhere downstairs while Damon and Katherine were on the second floor. Daniel had used Katherine's crib and they had sent it to be painted dark brown. Since Daniel had left his crib a month back, they used the same crib but it was white again. The changing table and the nursery were also the same they had used for Katherine and Daniel.

When Elena and Damon decided to make a new room for Daniel, they started buying magazines with suggestions for rooms for young boys. Katherine was the only one who checked the magazines though. She had loved one room and when she showed the picture to Daniel, he used to ask Elena and Damon to have that room so they decided to make it.

The walls and roof stayed blue and the curtains stayed white. The roof had some clouds painted on it. Inside the room, there was a small wood house with a stairs by the window. This stairs leaded to a bed, on the second floor of the house, which had two red windows. Back to the floor, there was a car bed. It was a Ferrari with a mattress and stuffed animals on it. It looked like they had put a garage inside Daniel's room and he had loved it. There were two beds in his room, but you could barely notice the second one. Moreover, Daniel loved to sleep in his red Ferrari as much as he loved sleeping on the other bed, since it was high and far from the floor.

There were also many trunks, cars and other toys spread all over the room. His favorite dark brown teddy bear was on his bed since he couldn't sleep without it, even though he used to lose it a lot and Katherine always found it back to him.

After they finished Daniel's room, they started Katherine's. The room was almost done and Katherine had asked for a big bed, just as Daniel's so she could have more space to sleep and Damon agreed with that. The walls and curtains were still pink. Katherine's bed had many pillows and stuffed animals on it, above her white and pink blankets. Next to the bed, there was an armchair with a special place for the legs and feet so Elena could stay there with the baby. Next to the armchair, by the wall, there was the white crib with pink sheets and blankets.

Katherine had put one of her teddy bears inside the crib, telling Damon she was giving that bear to her sister. The nursery and changing table for the baby were next to the crib. On the other side of the room, there were the wardrobes, Katherine's desk, shelves, and boxes for the toys. They were finishing taking all the toys to her bedroom and in a couple of days, Katherine would be able to sleep in her new room.

"Mom, the elastic bed outside is so perfect!" Katherine ran down the stairs to talk to her mother.

"Well, your father and I thought it would be nice to have it so you and Daniel could play… It's not every day we can use the pool and we didn't buy this house for you two to stay locked inside the house," Elena explained.

"We are keeping it?" Katherine asked surprised thinking Elena had only gotten that for Daniel's birthday.

"Yes," Elena laughed. "Kath, have you seen your father?"

"He is upstairs… He said he would take a shower and then give Daniel a bath," Katherine explained. "I chose his birthday outfit, okay?"

"Did you match the colors like I've taught you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, mom, I know about fashion," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Did daddy finish your room, honey?"

"Yes! Come on, you have to see it! It's so beautiful!" Katherine jumped excited and then grabbed her mother's hand to lead her up the stairs.

"Mommy is a little busy right now, Kath, I promise I will see your room later, okay?" Elena asked.

Katherine looked around and noticed that only half of the house had balloons. She then noticed there were still two bags of empty balloons on the coffee table since Elena was doing everything slow, not wanting to have any reason to disturb the baby.

"Okay, mom," Katherine smiled. "Do you need help with the balloons?"

"It's not necessary, honey," Elena smiled. "Mommy will finish it… You can go have a shower and dress on your party clothes,"

"Alright!" Katherine jumped up the stairs.

[…]

"Mommy, isn't Emma coming?" Daniel was standing by the small window next to the front door.

Elena had already finished arranging the balloons and she was dressed in a beautiful casual long dress, which was perfect for her six months pregnant belly. Daniel was wearing jeans, a dark blue converse and a blue polo. Damon had brushed his hair but Katherine told him he was more handsome with a kind of messed hair so he messed it himself. He had chosen to wear one of his father's best colognes. For Damon, he looked like a young little man as for Elena, she couldn't believe her baby boy was already two years old.

"Yes, Dan, your girlfriend is coming," Katherine walked down the stairs wearing a flowered pink dress and pink shoes.

"Emma is not his girlfriend," Elena said.

Elena and Damon were sitting on the couch together. Elena had just wrapped Daniel's presents and they were all on a corner of the living room. Damon was caressing Elena's belly above the fabric of her dress and Elena couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Lena, I think it's time for you to accept that Daniel likes Emma,"

"He is just two, Damon," Elena said. "I'm pretty sure you've been putting things in his head and now he wants a girl,"

"I didn't say anything!" Damon rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for my little girl to be born," He said kissing her belly.

"Don't change the subject, Salvatore,"

"You say this as if you didn't want this girl to be born…" Damon said.

"Of course I want our baby girl to be born, Damon, I'm just telling you not to change the subject. You keep telling Daniel that Emma is his girlfriend," Elena complained. "I don't think Tyler is happy with this either,"

"Can you please stop fighting?" Katherine asked walking towards them. "Mom, Daniel is two and he doesn't really know what dating is. Don't worry. He and Emma are just good friends and yes, this may turn into something bigger later on but you can't forbid him of staying with her. This is not daddy's fault…" She said making both Damon and Elena impressed and a little shocked with her knowledge. "You two better stop arguing. Do you want to ruin Daniel's party? I don't think so…"

"Katherine, where did you learn all of this?" Damon asked her confused.

"School," She rolled her eyes. "I know couples fight, they say that in every movie, but you two only fight over stupid things,"

"I'm sorry, Kath," Elena smiled. "This won't happen again…"

"Great," Katherine sat next to Elena on the couch and started caressing her mother's belly. "How is my little Charlotte doing?" She asked giggling.

"Kath, I told you we haven't chosen her name yet," Damon said.

"I like Charlotte," Elena smiled.

"See?" Katherine rolled her eyes at Damon. "Mommy likes Charlotte,"

"Kath, the name of your sister is a decision between me and your mother. Of course, we do know that you want her to be named Charlotte and we also know that you convinced Daniel to like this name too so he can help you convince us," Damon explained laughing at the end of his sentence. "We are considering Charlotte as a name but we don't know which one it will be for sure, please, I just want you to understand that,"

"Okay, I get it," Katherine said a bit upset. "I will call her baby girl then," She smiled. "How are you doing, baby girl?" She asked kissing Elena's belly.

"She seems excited," Elena laughed. "She's been moving a lot today," She smiled.

"When will she be born, mom?" Katherine asked.

"Middle-end of September, honey," Elena smiled. "The doctor said she is due for the 25th of September,"

"I can't wait for her to be born!" Katherine said excited. "My room is so calm and silent without her,"

"How can you possibly know that?" Damon couldn't help but laugh. "You've had your own room for seven years and it never seemed calm and silent for you,"

"Not mentioning all the noise you make in there when you and Daniel are playing," Elena laughed.

"Yes, but now there is a crib and a lot of baby stuff in there and it feels like something is missing and it's my sister…" Katherine said. "I want her to get here soon so we can play together!" She smiled excitedly. "Can you imagine me, Daniel and her playing together?"

"You three will probably burn down the house," Elena whispered and since only Damon heard that, he was the only one laughing.

"EMMA IS HERE!" They heard Daniel yell and when they turned their heads to look at him, the front door was opened and he wasn't there anymore. "Hi, Emma," Daniel smiled hugging the one year and seven months girl.

"Hey," Emma smiled.

"Hi Matt," Daniel smiled hugging Matt too.

"How is the big boy?" Caroline asked taking Daniel in his arms.

"I'm fine… I missed Emma," Daniel smiled and Caroline put him back on the floor.

"Buddy, here is your present," Tyler said smiling and handed him a big box. "Happy Birthday,"

"Mommy, daddy, Kath! I got a big present!" Daniel walked into the house running and yelling.

The box was almost his size and he was almost falling on the floor while trying to hold it. Katherine ran towards Daniel and helped him open the big present. When they opened it, she got the amazing red tricycle from inside the box.

"That's awesome, Dan! Now you can go with me when I go around the streets riding my bike!" Katherine said excited.

"Thanks," Daniel looked smiling at Caroline and Tyler.

"You're welcome, buddy," Tyler smiled.

"Wooow!" Daniel yelled while driving his new toy.

"Dan, not in the living room," Damon said.

"Katherine, go show Matt and Emma the toys at the yard," Elena smiled.

"Come here," Katherine grabbed Emma's hand smiling.

"ME!" Daniel jumped off the tricycle and held Emma's hand. "I'll show Emma,"

Katherine laughed but didn't mind. She held Matt's hand and they all went to the yard. Caroline and Tyler sat on the couch across Elena and Damon.

"You're beautiful, Elena," Caroline said smiling.

"Thank you, Caroline," Elena smiled back. "Thank God my pregnancy is going really well. I'm having no problems so there isn't anything for us to worry about,"

"Except the fact that Katherine and Daniel are putting this house upside down," Damon continued.

"What?" Caroline and Tyler laughed.

"Well, Katherine is teaching Daniel a lot of things… She has already taught him how to climb the stairs of the tree house so he goes there all the time and there is no way you can take him out of there. They love to play with each other but the ideas Katherine has been having are crazy!" Damon laughed.

"You can't imagine what they did a few weeks ago…" Elena said.

"They went to our bathroom and turned on the bathtub. Daniel threw the whole bottle of bath salt in it and there were water and bubbles everywhere… They were both wet and Katherine decided to play with Elena's make up while Daniel got my shaving cream all over him," Damon explained and Caroline couldn't stop laughing. "The worst part was that Katherine found our condoms,"

"Oh, you still wear them…" Caroline laughed provoking and Elena threw one of the pillows of the couch at her. "What? You have two kids and you're expecting a third one…" She rolled her eyes.

"You have two kids too, Caroline," Elena said.

"Yeah, I do but I had them at the same time… Only one pregnancy,"

"Whatever…" Elena said.

"They are beautiful, Lena," Caroline smiled. "Moreover, mini-delena's are always welcome to this world," She laughed. "When is she due to?"

"Middle-end of September…"

"It's almost there…" She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm great and this is perfect because we are trying to enjoy this pregnancy a lot since it's the last one… We had a talk," She looked at Damon, "and we decided that three is more than enough. Katherine is already seven years old and Daniel is two so we were kind of missing a baby in this house and everything," Elena explained. "It was an accident because I was planning on getting pregnant after Dan completed two years old but that's okay. This girl will come in a good time," She smiled.

"Do you want a beer or something else to drink?" Damon asked standing up.

"Beer," Tyler said.

"For me too…" Caroline smiled. "Have you already decided the name, Lena?" She asked.

"No, Damon and I are still talking about it. Katherine wants her to be named Charlotte but I don't think Damon really likes it… She calls the baby Charlotte all the time and he doesn't seem happy when she does it,"

"I love this name…" Caroline said.

"Well, I love it too. I think it's beautiful and powerful, just like Katherine is…"

"I'm sure you will give her a beautiful name… Your kids' names are extremely beautiful so you two really know how to pick a name,"

"I hope so," Elena smiled. "But what about you two? Any plans for a third child?"

"No," Tyler laughed. "The twins already give us too much work…" He explained. "Caroline is going back to work when they complete two years old so we don't really want another baby,"

"Don't you miss acting, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Well, yeah, I miss it and before I got pregnant I was doing some small roles, as you know," Elena started. "But I don't want Katherine and Daniel to stay with a nanny or something… I'm their mother so I want to take care of them myself," She explained. "I will come back to the screens soon though… Katherine is interested in this world of fame and Damon and I are almost sure she will end up being an actress,"

"I've seen her professional photos, Elena, she is beautiful! The camera really loves her,"

"She loves doing those photos… Damon was tough in the beginning and there was no way he would let her act or be a model but he saw how happy she was when she was doing the pictures that he ended up agreeing," Elena said. "She was about to give up when she found out that Damon hated the idea but she is even happier now that she knows she will have all of our support,"

"Yeah, Katherine told me about the time where you and I got in a fight because you let her take those photos in Paris,"

"GRANDMA!" Katherine ran inside the room when Miranda and Jeremy walked into their house.

"Hello dear," Miranda took Katherine in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you, nana," Katherine smiled. "Do you know I'm having a sister?"

"Yes, I know, Kath! Your mother told me about it…"

"Hey Uncle Jeremy," Katherine smiled waving at him.

"Hello dear," He smiled. "Where is your brother? I need to wish him a Happy Birthday and give him his present," Jeremy explained.

"Dan is outside at the yard," Katherine pointed to the back door.

"Hey mom," Elena walked to her mother.

"Hi sweetie," Miranda smiled hugging Elena. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elena smiled. "My pregnancy is going on well so,"

"That's great, honey… Are you keeping up with the yoga and the diet?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "My doctor gave me some food that I have to eat and some things I should reduce like salt. I have some yoga positions that are proper for pregnant woman so I've been doing them a lot. This is the pregnancy which I'm having the most crazy cravings so I'm eating candies all the time and I want to keep my body so the exercises are being a lot helpful,"

"Just make sure than this amount of candies you've been having won't affect you in any way, honey," Miranda smiled.

Miranda and Elena were talking when Damon walked out of the yard, entering the living room.

"How is my favorite son-in-law?" Miranda walked towards Damon and gave him a hug.

"I'm the only son-in-law you have," Damon laughed.

"I know," She smiled.

"Daniel, Matt and Emma are outside in the elastic bed..." Damon told Elena. "Can you go check on them? I think an adult should stay there just to make sure no one will get hurt,"

"Okay, I'll take them some foods and drinks too," Elena smiled. "Care, do they drink coke?"

"Yes," Caroline answered.

"Aunt Care, do you wanna see my new room?" Katherine asked grabbing Caroline's hand.

"Did you change your room?"

"Yeah! My sister will sleep with me!" Katherine said excited. "We still have to buy her a few more things but our room is ready!"

"Oh I wanna see it!" Caroline smiled.

"Daddy made a new room for Daniel too... It's awesome!" She said. "Come on, I'll show you," She said pulling Caroline to the stairs.

Katherine and Caroline walked up the stairs and stopped at Daniel's room first. Caroline saw how it looked like a garage with the car's bed and her jaw fell.

"This is so cool! Does Daniel even sleep?" Caroline asked laughing. "He probably stays all night playing,"

"Yeah, we have to sleep at 10pm every night but on Fridays, Saturdays and holidays daddy lets us sleep at midnight!" She said happy. "Daniel has two beds as you can see... There is another bed if you go up those stairs," Katherine pointed to the stairs by the window. "Daddy walks into our rooms every night, one hour after the hour we should have gone to bed to check if we are really asleep... He caught Daniel playing a lot of times but daddy is nice so he doesn't ground us because of that." She explained.

"This room is beautiful... I'm gonna show it to Tyler, maybe we can do something like this for Matt..." Caroline told Katherine.

"I think Matt will love it," She smiled. "What about Emma?"

"Well, they are still sleeping in their cribs but Matt is already trying to leave it by climbing and trying to jump so we think it's time to put them in beds," Caroline started. "When we first did their room, we took off the wall between the bedrooms so they have a big bedroom for them now," She said. "We want to do something nice that the kids will love but we still don't know what to do,"

Katherine and Caroline walked to Katherine's room and before they enter the room, Katherine gave Caroline four magazines of kids' rooms, the ones Elena had bought when they decided to change Katherine's and Daniel's room.

"Mommy didn't even open them but I saw the pictures and there are some really nice rooms, Aunt Care," Katherine smiled. "We don't need it anymore so you can keep them," She said.

"Thank you, Kath," Caroline smiled placing a kiss on the top of Katherine's head. "Your room is beautiful too!" She said when she opened the door.

"Thank you!" Katherine hugged Caroline. "Daddy allowed me to have a big bed and it's very nice!" She said happy.

"It's beautiful! I think you and your sister will have a lot of fun sharing this room," Caroline said.

"We will!" Katherine jumped excited. "I can't wait for her to be born! I mean, Daniel is the best brother ever and I love playing with him but I'm getting a sister so I think this will be a lot cooler! I will have a brother _and_ a sister!"

"I remember when you freaked out when your mother got pregnant with Daniel," Caroline laughed. "You called me and asked me if I would like to adopt you because you didn't want any other kid that you'd have to share your mom and your dad with," She said.

"I remember that," Katherine laughed. "But I didn't know I would have such a cool brother..."

"Are these the professional photos you've been taking?" Caroline asked walking to Katherine's desk.

"Yes!" Katherine said. "Do you like them?"

"They are amazingly beautiful, Kath," Caroline smiled. "You are a lot like your mother when it comes to the camera..."

"Thank you!" Katherine giggled blushing. "Mom said I'm just like her and Daniel is just like daddy because I love being the one in the photo and Daniel loves to take the photos..." She laughed. "Daddy said that maybe I'll do a movie!" She jumped clapping her hands. "I can be on the screens of the movies and the TV!"

"You'll be a very good actress, sweetie," Caroline smiled caressing her long brown hair. "I'm sure you will," She said.

"Katherine!" The two heard Elena yell from the first floor. "Jennifer is here!"

"My best friend is here, Aunt Care," Katherine said. "I'm gonna go play with her… If you want to show Uncle Mike mine and Daniel's room, feel free to do it!"

"Okay, Kath, thank you!" Caroline smiled.

Katherine was about to run out of her room so she could meet Jennifer when she saw Damon was in his room. He was sitting on the bed with a box in front of him. Katherine walked to the room and climbed up on his bed, noticing he was looking through pictures and some papers.

One of the papers was an exam Damon had done a couple of days back, to see if the leukemia had possibly came back to him but the exam was negative so he had nothing to worry about but while he was putting the paper in the box, he found many exams he and Elena had already done. He smiled when he found the three exams that said _Pregnant_ on it. One was from the year 2019, the other was from the year 2024 and the last one from that exact year. However, between all those papers that could make him smile, he found the one saying that he had leukemia.

"What are you doing, daddy?" Katherine asked.

"Daddy is looking at these papers to see what we need to keep and what we can throw away," Damon explained.

"_Katherine Grace Salvatore, New York Presbyterian University Hospital,_" Katherine started reading one of the papers. "_Exam of bone marrow,_" She continued reading. "_Bone marrow matching with Damon Joseph Salvatore's. Positive._" She read. "What's this, daddy? Are we sick?" She asked since both of their names were in a paper from the hospital.

"Kath, I think it's time for me to tell you something that happened when you were one year old," Damon smiled caressing his daughter's long hair. "Go play with Jennifer and daddy will tell you everything you need to know when Dan's party is over, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Katherine hugged Damon tightly and he caressed her back while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

_**Hey guys! I'm finally here! Yes, it took me a while but here it is, a fresh new chapter. I was a little upset that we only got a few reviews… We didn't reach out goal. What's wrong?**_

_**I thought this would happen sooner or later because I changed it into a DE story but now I'm sad because I don't think you're enjoying this story anymore. I was writing more of Secrets but now that that story is over, I'll use all of my imagination to this story. I hope you liked this chapter though. There are pictures of Katherine's and Daniel's room on tumblr! Check it! The rooms are aweeesome! :D**_

_**Guys, if there is anything you're not liking, please tell me. You want smut, right? You'll get them in the next chapter, which is all done in my mind – I just have to put it in words. I love the ideas some of you have so tell me if you want something specific. Did you like that chapter where they did that mess to the bathroom? Do you want to see something like this? **_

_**If you remember some chapter you L-O-V-E-D and you really want to see something alike again, tell me. I'm willing to do anything because I love every single one of you, even the ghost readers haha, and I don't wanna lose any of you.**_

_**If you didn't get this fanfic by email, let me know and I'll send it to you!**_

_**Please review, guys! Let's reach our goal in this chapter – 20 reviews – it's not a lot, is it? But I love when we beat this goal.**_

_**I love you all and I promise I will post next chapter soon.**_

_**PS: What do you think about this story having exact 100 chapters? *-***_


	70. The New Man Of The House

**Chapter 70 – The New Man Of The House**

Damon was changing into his pajamas when Elena walked out of their bathroom and laid under the blankets. She was starting to have troubles to sleep because of the pregnancy belly but she was handling it great. Damon helped her arrange her pillows and then turned on the TV for her.

"Dad, how does it work?" Daniel walked into their room holding a remote control car he had gotten from his grandmother.

"You have to put batteries in it, son," Damon said. "Here," He opened a drawer of his nightstand and handed him a battery. "Ask your mom and she will help you," He smiled putting Daniel on the bed.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, son," Elena smiled.

"Honey, I'm gonna go talk to Katherine," Damon warned Elena.

"Okay, Damon," Elena smiled.

"Kath?" Damon asked knocking on Katherine's open door.

"I'm here!" Katherine walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Can we talk?"

"Is it about those papers you were looking through earlier?" Katherine asked getting on her bed.

"Yeah, it is, honey,"

"I'm listening," She smiled.

Damon pulled the blankets and Katherine laid under them. He covered Katherine with the warm blankets and then sat on the edge of the bed to talk to her.

"When you were one year old, daddy got really sick," Damon started.

It was time for his daughter to know how one day, she was able to save her father even though she didn't really understand anything about that world.

_**Elena and Daniel...**_

Elena had already put the batteries in Daniel's new car but he ended up not being interested at all on it when he noticed his mother was watching a movie.

"Did you like your party, Dan?" Elena asked caressing his hair.

"Yeah..." Daniel smiled before lying his head on Elena's chest. "I had a lot of fun!" He threw his arms in the air making Elena laugh. "Wow, she is kicking!" Daniel laughed taking his head off Elena's body.

"Yeah, she gets excited when she listens to the voice of her siblings," Elena smiled at him.

"Really?" Daniel asked and Elena nodded. "Hello, sister," He said to her belly and then placed his tiny hand on it. "You're right!" He laughed cutely.

_**Damon and Katherine...**_

"Why were you sick, dad?" Katherine asked.

"I just got sick, honey," Damon smiled. "We don't have to do anything to get sick... It's a disease called leukemia, it's a type of cancer," He explained.

"What's cancer?" Katherine asked.

"It's a disease that has no cure, honey," Damon said. "I could explain it to you but you wouldn't understand..."

"If there is no cure, how did you get cured?"

"Well, when the leukemia is at its beginning, it's not too bad, you know?" Damon explained. "If you don't take too long to get a treatment, you can get a transplant and the disease will stop developing,"

"What's a transplant, daddy?" Katherine asked sweetly.

"A transplant is when you receive something from another human being... For example, some people need a heart transplant so they get in a line and when someone dies, for any reason, and the heart can still be used in someone else, they do the transplant and the person gets a new heart," He explained.

"But then the other one has to die?" She seemed sad.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Damon said caressing her hand. "But there are some cases, where the donator doesn't need to die," He said. "We all have two kidneys and you can live with only one so you can donate the other one..."

"Ooh, so someone gave you a kidney?" Katherine asked and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Kath, for the leukemia, I needed a bone marrow transplant," Damon said. "It's something we all have in our bodies... But the problem is, you have to be compatible to your donator otherwise it won't be any helpful," He continued. "When someone needs a bone marrow transplant, we mostly look for the siblings of the person because they are most likely to have a matching bone marrow,"

"Did Uncle Bob give you the bone marrow, daddy?" Katherine asked.

"No, honey, he wasn't compatible..." Damon said. "My sister wasn't compatible either..."

"What did you do then?" Katherine asked shocked. "If your brother and your sister couldn't help..."

"Yeah, that's why we took you for the exam, Kath," Damon said. "My family couldn't donate it to me so we had to look for someone else. Being my biological daughter, half of your genes, you got from me so you had fifty percent of chances of being compatible..."

"Oh, that's why you had the exam,"

"Yes," Damon smiled. "Donators are usually from eighteen years up but you were the only hope we had... If I didn't got the bone marrow, the leukemia would develop and I would die because of it,"

"You can't die, daddy!" Katherine started crying and hugged her father desperately.

"Let me explain, sweetie..." Damon asked and Katherine looked at him with her crying face.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"Mommy and I talked to the doctor that was taking care of me and he said we could try because you were compatible," Damon explained. "The doctor was scared though because you were only one year old and something could go wrong but we did it... A few weeks later we were both fine," He smiled.

"I gave you my bone marrow?" Katherine's eyes shone.

"Yeah, but you still have one," Damon smirked. "Your body produce it all the time," He said.

"Did I save you, dad?" Katherine asked happy.

"Yes, Kath, you saved me," Damon smiled. "I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you..."

"Am I this special?!" Katherine couldn't stop smiling. "I saved my daddy from dying!"

"Yes, you did it... I will be eternally thankful for that," Damon said playing with her hair. "I know that you had no idea what was happening but you still saved your daddy," He smiled. "You were a gift to us because mommy had been trying to get pregnant for months and she couldn't get it but one day she did get it and then we got you... The prettiest girl on Earth," Damon pressed her rose cheek. "But more than a gift, you're my baby girl who was able to save me from a fatal disease..."

"Oh daddy," Katherine hugged him tightly when she saw tears running down his face. "I'm happy to know that..." She smiled. "I want you to know that I'm here anytime you need me," She said. "Did I cure you that?"

"Yes, Kath, you've cured me... I have to do exams every six months so I know if the disease is back or not but I know that if this leukemia ever comes back, you'll always be here for daddy,"

"I don't care if you get sick anymore, daddy, because I'll cure you!" She said happy to know that story. "Just like you do with me," Katherine smiled. "You are always taking care of me so now I'll be always taking care of you!" She said.

"I love you, baby girl,"

"I love you too, daddy," Katherine kissed his cheek. "I'm happy that you told me about this story... I love stories about our family," She smiled.

"Mhmm, I think I can tell you another one, do you want to hear it?" Damon asked.

"What is it about, daddy?"

"It's about me and mommy... When we first started dating, we didn't tell anyone so your Aunt Caroline was always trying to set Elena up on a date with many guys but she could always come up with a good excuse..." Damon said and Katherine laughed. "But there was this weekend, that we were tired of all of that so we decided to disappear for three days," He started.

"Mommy told me you two were crazy when you were young..." Katherine laughed.

"Well, it was Valentine's Day so we wanted to get out of our routines and your mother couldn't handle any more dates with Aunt Caroline's friend so we went on a road trip, without anyone knowing," Damon told her.

"_I'm ready," Elena smiled walking to the car with her purse and a backpack on her back._

"_What is going on?" Damon asked suspicious._

"_What?" Elena laughed confused._

"_We are traveling for three days and you're only taking a backpack?" Damon laughed._

"_DAMON! You told me to pack a backpack so I did it!"_

"_I know I did but we've traveled a lot and even though I always tell you to pack a backpack, you always show up with a bag, well, sometimes you even bring two bags," Damon explained laughing. "But it's great that you finally realized that you always take stupid an unnecessary stuff to your trips,"_

"_Can you tell me where we are going?" Elena asked since Damon hadn't even mention that part of their road trip. "I'm here," She looked at the watch on his wrist. "Fifteen minutes earlier and for the first time ever I only have a backpack…" Elena smiled._

"_Well, we decided we were going to go on a road trip so we could run away from or friends…" Damon started. "I didn't really plan a destiny," He rolled his eyes._

"_What?" Elena asked shocked. "DAMON!"_

"_It will be fun, Elena… We choose a direction and we go," Damon smiled. "Choose. North, South, West or East?"_

"_Okay, south," Elena smiled._

"_Let's go then," Damon smiled back at her, opening the passenger seat's door for Elena._

"Did you really do that?" Katherine asked laughing. "You and mommy ran away from Aunt Caroline?" She asked.

"Yes," Damon laughed.

"But how did you go?" She rolled her eyes. "You didn't even know where you were going…"

"I didn't but road trips are very nice. I wanted to spend some time with your mom and that would be great for us," Damon explained. "You know mommy takes medicines when she is very sad, don't you?" He asked mentioning the anti-depressives Elena used to take.

"Yeah, I know," Katherine answered.

"Well, there were some things happening that week in the set so your mom wasn't feeling really good so I thought that would do good for her,"

"You're so nice, daddy," Katherine smiled.

"_Damon, can we stop?" Elena asked._

_It was already eight o'clock and they had only made one stop for dinner. Elena seemed to be having fun since they traveled all the way singing and talking but Elena was starting to feel down._

"_Is something wrong, babe?"_

"_I just want to lie down and sleep," Elena asked._

_Damon took his iPhone and going to the maps, he loved for the closest city. The closest city was still one hour and a half from where they were so Damon parked the car at a gas station twenty minutes later. Damon went to the small restaurant and went back to car a few minutes later with a cheeseburger, fries and a coke._

_Elena was laid on the backseat so Damon opened the door and sat on the backseat as well. He put his back against the door and laid Elena on him._

"_What's wrong, Lena?" Damon played with her hair._

_Elena sat up on the seat and looked at her boyfriend._

"_This road trip has been really nice but I can't stop thinking about work…"_

"_Relax, honey, let's use this time out to relax and just enjoy ourselves," Damon smiled kissing her forehead. "Here, eat this,"_

"_Where is yours?" Elena looked at him._

"_I thought we could share but if you want all of this to yourself, I can go buy another one,"_

"_No, we can share," Elena smiled._

_Elena opened the box of the cheeseburger and gave it a bite. Damon laughed when Elena got mayo on her nose and kissed the tip of her nose, cleaning it. Elena laughed at him and he bit the cheeseburger she was holding._

"_Here," Damon smiled pointing three French fries to Elena._

_Elena opened her mouth and Damon put the fries in her mouth. Elena smiled eating the French fries when Damon pulled her closer and kissed her._

"_You're crazy," Elena laughed._

"_I'm pretty sure I have a better effect on you than those medicines,"_

"_You were the one who took me to therapy in the first place… I wouldn't be taking them if it wasn't for you,"_

"_Yes, but we both know that you need those medicines," Damon caressed her cheek. "Although you can't stop taking them, I'm always happy when I see you smiling and laughing like this… It means you forgot about all the problems you have and you shut work down for some time," He smiled._

"_This only happens because you're the best boyfriend in the world," Elena smiled pulling him into a kiss._

"_I know," He bragged and Elena laughed._

"_Damon, do you think we will ever be happy?"_

"_Aren't you happy right now?" Damon asked a bit upset._

"_Of course I'm happy," Elena smiled calming him down. "I mean, in the future… When the show ends… Will we still be together?"_

"Awww!" Katherine yelled with shiny eyes. "You're still together!"

"Yes, we are," Damon laughed at her reaction.

"When did you start dating, daddy?" Katherine asked.

"2010, Katherine," Damon smiled. "Your mother was only 21 years old when we started dating," He said. "She is 37 years old right now,"

"I don't know math, daddy," Katherine laughed. "Duuh!"

"It's a really long time, honey," Damon laughed at his daughter. "You're only seven years old which means this time is two times your life time, plus Daniel's life time, plus one year,"

"Yeah, that's really a long time!" Katherine smiled. "Mom!" She said when Elena stopped by the door of Katherine's bedroom. "Daddy told me I saved his life when I was only one year old!"

"Yes, you did, sweetheart," Elena smiled walking towards her daughter's bed.

"And he also told me about the time when you two ran away for Valentine's Day," Katherine smiled excited. "He told me how he made you happy… Because you were too scared you were going to lose him,"

"I really was," Elena said. "But then we ended up getting married and having two amazing kids," She smiled.

"And you're having a third one," Katherine smiled.

"Yes," Elena laughed. "I'm gonna go back to my room," She said. "Daniel is begging for cookies and he thinks he can get everything since today is his birthday," She laughed. "I wonder who taught him this," She looked at Katherine and her daughter buried her face on her teddy bear.

"I'll be there in a minute, honey," Damon smiled.

"Alright," Elena said leaving the room.

When Damon went back to his room, he opened the door and noticed that Daniel was lying on his side of the bed. He was already in his pajamas and was laid under the blankets. His back was against the wall, just like Elena was, and his arms were above the blankets. There was still a lot of place on the bed since Daniel was just a small boy though.

"Daddy, you're sleeping in my room tonight," Daniel smiled and Damon looked at him confused.

"What?" Damon laughed walking to the bed.

Damon then looked at Elena and she was smiling, gazing her son.

"Yeah," He said not giving space for his father to lay down on his part of the bed. "Kath said I'm the man of the house now that I am two..." Daniel smiled. "So I'm gonna sleep with mommy tonight!" He said.

"Oh, but there is still some space for me..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, daddy, but today is my birthday and Kath said I can get everything I want when it's my birthday," Daniel explained giving Katherine away even though Elena and Damon already knew she was the one teaching him those things. "So, tonight I get mommy all for myself," He smiled.

"I cannot believe I'm being thrown out of my own bed by my two years old son," Damon said.

"You sleep with mommy all the time, daddy," Daniel rolled his eyes just as Damon had done a few seconds back. "Tonight I'm her man!" Daniel smiled. "You're not going to die for not sleeping with mommy,"

Damon looked at Elena again and she just laughed, both of them remembering the talk they had had a couple of hours back.

"_Lena…" Damon moaned kissing Elena._

_Damon and Elena were on the top floor, making out on the couch of the living room of that floor._

"_I wanna throw you on the bed and have you," Damon said kissing Elena's neck._

"_Damon, it's our son's birthday… We were supposed to be downstairs with the guests," Elena said trying to push him away but she wanted that as much as him._

"_Elena, Daniel is only interested on playing with Emma…" Damon laughed. "He hasn't talked to us since she arrived so he won't even notice if we disappear for a few minutes,"_

"_Damon, we don't know how to do quickies so yeah, you will have to wait," Elena said. "The fastest we can do is in one hour and no, we won't be gone for an entire hour,"_

"_Oh okay," Damon said kissing her passionately again. "I'll wait then but you will have to promise me we can do it tonight,"_

"_I promise," Elena laughed. "We can do it tonight, honey," She smiled kissing him again._

"Okay, Dan, you can have mommy for yourself but tomorrow you're sleeping in your room," Damon said. "I had plans with your mother," Elena cleared her throat so he would stop talking but he only laughed.

"Me too," Daniel smiled rolling his blue eyes. "We are gonna watch a movie," He said.

"Okay, you can watch a movie with mommy," Damon smiled. "Goodnight, love," He placed a kiss on Elena's lips.

"You know, that's disgusting," Daniel said without putting his attention away from the television.

The remote from the TV was in Daniel's hands and he was changing the channels looking for something nice for him to watch with his mother.

"Yay! Spider Man!" He jumped while still sitting on the bed in happiness.

"I think you shouldn't be allowed to have a sister like Katherine," Damon whispered and Elena laughed.

"Katherine is awesome!" Daniel smiled

"Yeah, she is," Elena and Damon said sarcastically at the same time.

"She is the best sister in the world!" Daniel said. "Don't be jealous," He then whispered putting his face closer to Elena's belly. "I'm sure you'll be a great sister too," He said before kissing his mother's belly. "Goodnight, little sis,"

"Goodnight, buddy," Damon kissed the top of Daniel's head. "Take care of mommy, please..."

"I will, daddy," Daniel smiled and Damon left the room closing the door. "I have mommy all for myself! La la la la la," Daniel sang and Elena knew exactly who used to sing that song when she got something.

"Yes you do," Elena said when Daniel hugged her. "I love you so much, son," She smiled. "You're already two years old and mommy remembers the day you were born as if it was yesterday,"

"I love you too, mommy," Daniel smiled caressing his mother's face.

Daniel and Elena were watching the movie Daniel had found on TV. However, after about forty minutes, Elena fell asleep and Daniel then realized he was watching the movie alone.

"Mommy?" Daniel shook Elena's arm trying to wake her up. "Mommy..." He said. "Wake up,"

"Mhmm," Elena moaned opening her eyes slowly. "What's wrong, Dan?"

"Mommy, you fell asleep! You promised me we would watch the Spider Man together..." Daniel pouted.

"Mommy is so tired, son," Elena tried to explain herself to him. "We had your party and being pregnant I get a lot more tired than normally..." She said.

"Sorry, mommy," Daniel hugged his mother. "Do you want something? I can take it for you," He smiled trying to make it up for her for waking Elena up.

"No, Dan, you don't need to take me anything..." Elena laughed.

"Are you sure, mommy?"

"Yes, son, I'm sure," Elena smiled. "You can finish watching the movie but mommy needs to sleep, baby,"

"I'm not a baby, mommy, I'm the man of the house!"

"My mistake, sorry, goodnight my man," Elena laughed, kissed his cheek and then closed her eyes to fall asleep again.

"Never mind," Elena was laid on the left side of the body so she was looking at Daniel.

Daniel then turned the TV off and laid on the right side of his body, gazing his mother. He went a little closer to Elena and started caressing her face softly.

"That's good," Elena whispered.

"I know," Daniel smiled. "Katherine does that to me when she wants me to fall asleep," He explained.

Elena smiled at her son and Daniel kept caressing Elena's face. She quickly fell asleep again and Daniel adjusted himself on the bed so he could sleep closer to his mother. He placed a kiss on Elena's forehead, just like he had seen his father do earlier. He then curled up on the bed and fell asleep as well.

_**Okay, guys, the chapter is over, unfortunately! I had different plans for this chapter haha. I was planning on writing the night after the party and then the following them but the chapter was done before I could start writing the following day.**_

_**I'm sorry you didn't get the smut. I decided it would be better to have this family bond between them. We get Kath and Damon a lot but now that Daniel can talk better and understand some things, I thought it would be nice to put some interaction between Daniel and Elena. What did you think? Did you like it?**_

_**I didn't really mention it but you can see how close Dan and Kath are and how she is teaching him many things. The smut will be in chapter 71 FOR SURE. I can assure you that because it's already written. Next chapter will also have some more family bonding!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I got extremely happy because we could get 24 reviews on last chapter! We finally beat our goal! YAAAY! Thank you so much guys!**_

_**My mind is exploding with ideas since I'm trying to think the less possible about TVD. It was too sad, wasn't it? And what the hell was that preview? God, I'm gonna die haha. So, I'm just gonna write and write and pretend Thursday is not that far away. Haha**_

_**Well, let's get 24 reviews again?! Pretty please! I beg you. :)**_

_**If you got the chapter by email, you can also email me a review! I'm fine with it either way! *-* **_

_**Xoxo**_


	71. Daddy Time

**Chapter 71 – Daddy Time**

"Mom, do you wanna go to the mall?" Katherine walked into her parents' room. "Daddy is taking me and Daniel to the movies..." She smiled.

"No, honey, mommy will stay here today... Grandma and your Uncle Jeremy are here so I think I should stay with them," Elena explained softly. "You and Dan can go have the whole day with your daddy," She smiled.

"Are you sure, mom?" Katherine walked to the bed and sat in front of Elena. "Won't you be sad to stay here?" She asked.

"No, honey," Elena laughed. "You three can go..."

"Okay, mom," Katherine smiled.

Katherine went closer to Elena and put her small hand on her mother's belly. She laughed when she felt her sister kicking. Elena smiled at her daughter. She loved how Katherine enjoyed her pregnancy, which was exactly the opposite reaction of when she was expecting Daniel. Katherine had developed such a strong relationship with Daniel that she was loving the idea of having a second sibling.

"She has been kicking a lot," Elena smiled.

"I can feel it!" Katherine said laughing. "I think she is happy..."

"She probably is," Elena smiled. "You and your brother have been spoiling her a lot already and she is not even here yet,"

"But she will be in a few months and she has to feel loved by everyone here," Katherine explained.

"She will feel, honey," Elena caressed Katherine's hair. "You already are a great sister and Dan will be a great brother..."

"Do you think I'm wearing good clothes, mom?" Katherine asked.

Katherine was wearing jeans with a pink shirt and a black all star converse.

"Yes, you are, sweetie," Elena smiled. "You look beautiful..."

"Thank you, mom," Katherine smirked. "Do you want anything from the mall? Daddy said we can shop before and after the movie!" She said excited.

"No, Kath, I don't want anything..." Elena said. "Have fun with daddy but remember you can't get everything you like. If you see something you find cool, think if you really want that. I know your dad and I know he will buy anything your and Daniel ask but you have many toys you've never even played with so I want you to buy stuff you're gonna use,"

"I use all of my clothes..." She rolled her eyes. "Does that mean I can buy any cloth I like?"

"Don't exaggerate, Katherine," Elena laughed.

"Okay, mom, I won't," She smiled and then kissed Elena on her cheek. "Bye bye, mom!" Katherine said and left the room earlier.

Katherine walked down the stairs and went straight to the garage. Damon and Daniel were already in the car so Katherine opened the passenger's seat door.

"Can I go in the front seat?"

"Of course not, Katherine," Damon laughed. "You're still a kid,"

"Daniel is a kid," Katherine pouted.

"Kath, back seat," Damon asked softly and Katherine entered in the car, sitting on the back seat.

"You're so cute, Daniel," Katherine said looking at her brother, who was sitting next to her.

Daniel was wearing dark blue jeans, a red polo and black all star converses. His hair was a little messy but he was still handsome.

"Dad, when is Daniel going to school?" Katherine asked.

"School!" Daniel clapped his hands in excitement.

"He will stay at home for one more year... When he completes three years old we are probably putting him in a kindergarten or something,"

"Why can't he go with me?"

"Because the school you go to is for kids at your age, not Daniel's hand,"

"Oh," She pouted sad.

"You doesn't even have many hours of school, Kath," Damon laughed. "You and Dan are always playing together..."

"I know but I wish he could go to school with me..."

[...]

They were walking through the mall, which was made of streets, not a big building. Katherine loved this kind of mall and it had one of the best movies of the town. They all got out of the car and went straight to the movies to buy the tickets.

"Daddy, I wanna watch this one!" Katherine pointed to the poster on the wall.

"Do you agree, Dan?" Damon asked looking at his baby boy.

Daniel was hand in hand with Katherine and wherever she went to, he would go with her. Damon wanted both of the kids to like the movie so none of them would complain during the whole time.

"Yeah, minions!" Daniel said happy.

"I want tickets for Despicable Me 2, please," Damon asked the lady.

"How old is he?" The lady asked pointing to Daniel.

"He is two,"

"He doesn't need to pay..." She smiled.

"Two tickets then," Damon asked and then paid for the tickets.

"Daniel, look!" Katherine yelled when they got out of the movie theatre and she saw a M&M store.

"Daddy, let go?" Daniel asked Damon.

"Please!" Katherine begged.

"Sure," Damon smiled. "You can enter in any store you want, kids, as long as you don't leave my side. Just tell me and we will go, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Katherine smiled.

"Okay, Daniel?"

"Chocolate!" He clapped his hands in excitement.

"He is okay," Katherine laughed and they walked into the M&M store.

"Here," Damon said handing Katherine one shop basket. "Fill this in with what you want, honey..." He smiled at her.

"Anything?" Katherine's eyes shone.

"Yes, have fun," Damon laughed. "You don't need to stay by my side all the time like Daniel does but we need to stay at least in the same floor so I can check on you,"

"Okay!" Katherine smiled taking her basket.

"Want too basket!" Daniel begged trying to take one basket for himself.

There were many baskets on the floor, one above the other, and it needed some kind of strength to take only one so Daniel wasn't being able to get his basket.

"Here, I will carry it for you," Damon said taking a basket.

"No, I _cawy_," Daniel asked making Damon laugh.

They went to the kitchen section, which had a wall full of mugs.

"Dad, can you grab the green M&M mug for me?" Katherine asked pointing to a high shelf.

"Of course," Damon grabbed the mug she wanted and placed it carefully inside her basket so it wouldn't break.

"Want want want!" Daniel asked jumping.

"Do you like the red one, Dan?" Katherine asked. "The green one is a girl..."

"Yes, red..." Daniel smiled.

Damon took the red mug and put it in the basket Daniel was carrying. Damon got interested in some magnets and when he looked back at his kids, after a couple of minutes, he noticed there was a plastic plate and plastic cutlery in Daniel's basket. The kitchen items were white with dark blue and they had an orange M&M playing soccer. Katherine had taken a small green and white erase board and some pens for her to write on it.

"Can we go to the second floor dad?" Katherine asked Damon.

"I want chocolate..." Daniel said pulling Damon's shirt so he would get his father's attention.

"The chocolate is upstairs, Daniel," Damon said.

They went to the second floor and Daniel let go of Damon's hand as soon as they left the stairs, running to the huge wall of tubes with chocolate.

"I want..." Daniel was on his tiptoes trying to get the small plastic bag for him to get the chocolate.

"Daniel, I told you to stay by my side..." Damon said grabbing Daniel's hand. "If you're not gonna to behave, you won't get any chocolate..." He said serious.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Daniel said.

"Come here, daddy will help you," Damon said.

Damon took Daniel in his arms and held the small plastic bag. Daniel and Katherine probably loved every kind of chocolate so they were choosing them mostly because of the color. Except for the peanut one, which Damon didn't let Daniel have since he could choke very easily. Katherine walked by the whole wall and ended up with two bags of chocolate.

"Blue..." Daniel pointed to the tube with blue M&M.

"Oh my God, look at this!" Katherine said and both Damon and Daniel looked at her. Katherine was next to a shelf of candy dispensers and she was in love with them.

"I need one of these..." She said. "Which one do you think it's the coolest one daddy?" Katherine asked.

"I like the slot machine, Kath," Damon smiled.

"I'm gonna take this one then," She said taking one and putting it in her basket. "I'm gonna walk around," Katherine grabbed her basket from the floor and started walking through the second floor.

"More blue, daddy!" Daniel laughed since Damon wasn't taking the amount of chocolate he wanted.

Damon walked with Daniel through that floor for about ten minutes when Katherine came back to them. Her basket had many things, including clothes.

"Look what I found, dad!" She said excited. "For my sister..." Katherine took the green onesie from the bag.

"Want to give sister gift too," Daniel looked at Damon a little sad.

"I thought you would so you I took this one too," Katherine showed him two bibs.

One of the bibs was red with three big M&M's and the other was white with a lot of small M&M's.

"I also found out that there are toys upstairs so I want to go there..." Katherine smiled. "But first, look what I got for you, brother," She said showing him two t-shirts.

"Chocolate clothes!" Daniel clapped his hands.

"Well, they are not made of chocolate but if you like to look at it in this way," Katherine laughed.

"No," Daniel asked when Katherine put his two t-shirts in her basket. "This is for me..." He said pointing to his basket.

"Okay, brother," Katherine said putting them in his basket.

"Daddy got me plane..." He showed Katherine his plane candy dispenser.

"It's very cool, Daniel," Katherine smiled pressing his red cheeks. "The characters look funny," She laughed.

"Kids, the movie will start in half an hour so I say we go see the toys, then pay for everything and go to the movies or we won't have time to get the popcorn.

"Popcorn _vewy_ _impotant_!" Daniel looked at Damon pouting.

"Yeah, so let's go fast,"

When they got to the third and last floor, there were only three more people there so Damon didn't mind if Daniel walked on his own. He sat on the couch by a wall but kept checking on Daniel and Katherine while they looked at the toys.

"This is for me," Katherine walked to Damon.

Their baskets were in front of Damon so they would take a toy and then go to Damon to put it in their baskets. Katherine put a red plush M&M in her basket.

"Only one, Dan," Damon said when Daniel showed up with a yellow and a blue plush M&M's.

"Yellow for the baby," He explained. "Blue for me," Daniel smiled.

"Daddy, which one it's better for my sister?" Katherine asked showing Damon a white and a brown teddy bears.

"I think the white is cuter for a girl," Damon smiled. "Don't you think you're buying to many things to your sister?"

"No," Katherine answered. "Because it's not fair that you give all of these things to me and Daniel since we're here... Mommy and my sister aren't here but they deserve presents too,"

"We don't have present for mommy..." Daniel seemed sad.

"Mommy doesn't like M&M, Dan," Katherine laughed. "We will find something else for her," She smiled.

"Let's go?" Damon asked taking the two baskets from the floor.

[...]

"Mom! We're here!" Katherine yelled walking into the house with many shop bags.

"Hey," Elena walked out of the kitchen. "Wow, I can see you three did a lot of shopping..." She laughed.

"We have something for you!" Katherine said happy.

Elena sat on the couch while Daniel and Katherine walked towards their mother. Daniel grabbed a small red shop bag and handed it to Elena.

"To you mommy," Daniel smiled.

"Oh, thanks, kids..." Elena smiled seeing the box of Lindt chocolate.

"How don't you like M&M?" Daniel asked eating some of his chocolate.

"I like this one better," Elena smiled. "Where is your father?" She asked looking around the living room.

"He ran to your bedroom... He said he needed to shower and dress on good clothes," Katherine explained.

"Why does he need good clothes?" Elena asked confused.

"Daddy booked a table for you two at that fancy restaurant in Manhattan,"

"Oh my God! Really?" Elena stood up from the couch right away.

"Yeah, he wants time with mommy," Daniel said.

"He spent the whole day with us so he will take you out so you two can have fun," Katherine explained smiling.

"I need to get ready!" Elena said.

"Can I help you?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, let's go,"

[…]

Katherine and Daniel were playing in his room when Katherine noticed her grandmother walking through the hallway.

"Grandma, can I ask you something?" Katherine stood up from the floor and ran to her grandmother.

"Yes, honey, what do you want to know?" Miranda asked softly.

Miranda sat on the couch of the living room and Katherine sat in front of her.

"I am my daddy's daughter, right?" Katherine asked.

"Of course you are, Kath! Why are you asking me this?" Miranda asked a little worried and shocked.

"Because I'm confused, nana," Katherine said. "Mommy is pregnant so she is carrying my sister inside her belly. The same thing happened when she was carrying Daniel so the same thing happened when she was carrying me, right?"

"Yes," She laughed.

"That's the problem, nana," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Mommy told me the baby has to stay in her belly for 40 weeks so mommy's body will build a perfect body for my sister. She will be perfect and with everything in the right place so when she is done and bigger, mommy goes to the hospital and the doctors take the baby from mommy…"

"Your mom told you right things, Katherine," Miranda started. "The baby is smaller than a grape in the beginning of the pregnancy and every woman has a system in her body that will develop the baby,"

"What about me?" Katherine's eyes went wide. "Do I have this thing too?"

"You do, Kath, but you're only a kid now… You still have a small body. Your body will change when you're older. One day you will be able to have kids too, but that will take many years,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a lot smaller than mommy," Katherine laughed. "I can't wait to be her size," She said excited. "Daddy said I can go in the front seat of the car when I'm bigger," She smiled.

"You'll be able to sit in the front soon a lot sooner than you expect, honey," Miranda smiled back at her. "Time flies and you don't even notice,"

"I don't think time flies… I've been waiting for my baby sister since ever," She said making her grandmother laugh.

"She will be here soon, Kath," Miranda said.

"Now going back to my question…" Miranda puffed. Miranda was sure that Katherine would start talking about growing up and would end up forgetting about the question but she didn't. "If the baby grows in mommy's belly and she is the one with the body that the baby needs, how does it make the baby, daddy's baby?" Katherine asked.

"Oh God…" Miranda started running her hand through her hair not knowing how to answer to that question. "You'll understand this a lot better when you get older… You'll probably have this at school but I will try to explain,"

"I'm listening," Katherine smiled excited to know the answers to her questions.

"When a man and a woman love each other, they get married,"

"I know that already, grandma… Daddy tells me that all the time!" She rolled her blue eyes.

"When they love each other, they will probably want to start a family. Many couples don't but a lot of them want to have a kid badly. Because no matter how much work you kids give," She explained and Katherine laughed, knowing about all of her mess. "Adults want them… So, the couple spends some time together, alone, in their bedroom…" She said.

"Grandma, I know this stuff!" Katherine laughed. "I wanna know how I can be daddy's daughter…"

"When mommy and daddy are having this time I told you, they are usually naked…" Miranda said and Katherine started laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Mommy is so shy… How can she be naked in front of daddy?"

"They have been together for so long that mommy isn't shy to be like that in front of your dad, honey," Miranda explained. "And this is very common between adult couples,"

"I guess," Katherine said. "They love to get in the shower together…"

"When they are together, there is this part of daddy that touches a part of mommy… When this happens, the chances of making a baby are high," Miranda laughed at her own explanation.

"Oh, that makes sense…" Katherine smiled. "Thanks, nana," She said and ran back into Daniel's bedroom.

"How stupid was that?" Miranda asked herself laughing. "I can't believe she bought it,"

"Mom, it's ten o'clock…" Jeremy walked out of the guest's room. "Don't you think you should go get them ready to bed? Elena told you that they could stay awake until eleven…" He said.

"Oh, looking who is becoming a parental figure," Miranda played with him.

"I'm just reminding you of what your daughter told you…" Jeremy said. "As a mom, you should know they need to sleep early,"

Miranda walked into Daniel's room and saw her grandchildren playing on the floor.

"Kath, time to shower…" She said.

"No, let we play more, nana!" Katherine begged.

"I want you to shower and then dress in your pajamas, Kath," Miranda asked. "Then you can play more, honey,"

"Okay, grandma… What about Daniel?" She asked.

"I will give him a bath,"

Katherine ran to her bathroom while Miranda took Daniel from the floor. Katherine took about fifteen minutes but went back to Daniel's room. Daniel was sitting on his bed only in his underwear while Miranda was looking for his pajamas inside the closet.

"Third drawer in the second door, grandma," Katherine smiled walking towards the bed.

"Oh, thanks," Miranda said finally finding Daniel's pajamas.

"No! Batman!" Daniel said when he noticed his grandmother was holding his light blue pajamas.

Miranda didn't understand what that meant at first but when she looked back at the drawer, she saw there was a Batman pajamas in there. She walked to the bed and dressed Daniel in the shorts and the t-shirt of his pajamas. Katherine grabbed Daniel's stripped socks and put them on her brother's feet. She then put his Scooby-Doo slippers on his feet.

"Scooby!" Daniel said laughing.

"You look cute, Kath," Miranda said smiling at her granddaughter.

Katherine was wearing pink pajamas and her long hair was in some buns. She was also wearing her cat slippers on her feet.

"Thanks, grandma, Aunt Candy thought me how to do it in my hair…" Katherine smiled.

"You two, brushing your teeth now," Miranda said.

"Let's go, Dan," Katherine smiled and they both walked to the bathroom.

Katherine had brought her pink toothbrush from her bedroom and Daniel was using his white one. They were both by the sink, by each other's side when they started brushing their teeth. Miranda was standing on the doorframe to make sure they wouldn't fool her.

"We're done," Katherine smiled.

"Great, now, going to bed…"

"Can I sleep here in Daniel's bedroom, grandma?" Katherine asked.

"Please, please!" Daniel begged.

"Okay, you can sleep here, Kath," Miranda smiled. "But I want you two sleeping… Mommy and daddy will be very upset if you don't obey their orders just because they aren't here,"

"Okay, grandma," Katherine smiled.

Katherine was about to go up the small stairs of Daniel's bedroom, going to the top bed, when Daniel called her from his car bed.

"Kath, sleep with me," Daniel begged showing her there was enough space for the two of them in his bed.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked and Daniel nodded.

Katherine and Daniel laid under the blankets and Miranda turned the TV on for them to watch some cartoons. She then set up the TV to turn off itself after half an hour. Their cats, Buttercup and Scooby, jumped on the bed and the four were sleeping together in the same bed. Since they were all small, there was no problem with it.

"Goodnight, Kath," Miranda said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Dan," She then kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Goodnight, nana," Katherine and Daniel said together.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Do you think they are okay?" Elena asked Damon. "What if something happened?" She asked worried.

"Elena! Really?" Damon then looked at her rolling his blue eyes.

Elena and Damon were laid in the bed of the posh motel they were in. Elena was laid on her left size, looking at Damon, who was laid on his right side. Elena's right leg was above his and Damon was penetrating her. They weren't moving too much since they wanted to enjoy the kiss while feeling each other in that sexual way.

Damon was kissing and sucking on Elena's boob when she started asking about their kids. Damon was very horny and his member was totally erect in her, when she started talking, turning him off a little.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I'm worried…"

"They are fine, Lena," Damon smiled. "Your mom is taking good care of them and they are probably asleep by now… We've been here for less than one hour. We had a romantic dinner at that fancy restaurant you love," He said. "Let's enjoy each other… We are in a motel, which means we don't have to have to worry about Daniel or Katherine walking in the room, or at least trying to walk into our room… Let's enjoy, honey,"

"Okay, fine," Elena laughed and putting her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him into a kiss.

Elena stopped talking and when Damon less expected, she got on his top. Elena sat on his member and putting one leg on each side of his body, she started riding him. Damon placed his hands on her waist to help her with the movements. Damon was moaning and his eyes were closed.

Elena's belly was somewhat big already but that didn't stop her from laying on him so she could kiss from his chest to his lips.

"God, sometimes I even forget how good in bed you are," Damon smiled.

"It kind of sucks that I have this belly right now…" Elena said.

"That won't stop us from doing what we love," Damon smiled maliciously.

Damon laid Elena with her bed against the mattress and laid by her side, pulling out of her. Damon started licking and kissing her left boob and Elena couldn't help but moan. She was really enjoying his mouth there when she felt Damon sliding his finger inside of her pussy.

"Mhmm, Damon…" Elena moaned against his lips.

"Cum for me, honey…" Damon begged biting Elena's bottom lip.

Damon had been moving his finger inside of Elena for quite a while then when he felt her liquid running on his finger. Damon took his fingers to his mouth licking and sucking them in front of Elena.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Damon…" Elena begged stroking his cock.

Damon positioned himself between Elena's legs and slowly slid his member into her pussy. In a few seconds, his entire length was inside of her. His hands were on the mattress so he wouldn't put all of his weight on her body.

"How is it?" Damon asked talking about the speed.

"Faster…" Elena asked moving her hips.

Damon sped up until he couldn't take anymore. His cock started throbbing and Elena could feel it, which made her get to her third orgasm of the night. As soon as Damon felt her liquid around his member, he shot his load, filling her with his cum. Their breathes were heavy and they were laid next to each other, looking up to the ceiling.

"That was hot," Damon whispered.

"Amazing…" Elena smiled looking at him. "I just think we woke up our baby girl…" She laughed touching her belly.

"She will probably be great in sports," Damon laughed running his hand through Elena's belly. "She moves and kicks a lot…"

"I love the feeling," Elena smiled.

"Daddy was giving pleasure to mommy, sweetheart…" Damon whispered kissing her belly. "Mommy and daddy needed each other,"

"Damon…" Elena laughed feeling some tickles from his kisses.

"But daddy is very good in everything he does so I made mommy very happy…" He smiled.

"And hungry," Elena continued his sentence.

"Let's get dressed so we can go back home…" Damon smiled.

[…]

"This is so freaking good!" Elena said eating a cheeseburger.

Elena and Damon were in the car, going back to Long Island, and Elena was eating her second cheeseburger with a lot of mayo and ketchup. They had stopped in a drive-thru and Damon bought exactly what Elena had asked him: two cheeseburgers, big French fries, medium coke and a bowl of vanilla ice cream with M&M.

"You don't need to eat fast," Damon laughed. "We're still twenty minutes away from home,"

"I know but I want it so bad!" Elena said eating.

"Calm down, Lena… This pregnancy is driving you crazy when it comes to food,"

"I'm hungry, Damon," She laughed. "I was already hungry then we had some really good two hours of sex… I need some food!"

"No! Don't you dare do it!" Damon yelled frightening Elena who was about to eat the French fries with the ice cream.

"But it's good," Elena said eating it.

"No, it's not and I'm gonna throw up if I continue to see you eating it," He said making her laugh.

"Taste it," Elena smiled offering him the French fry with ice cream.

"I'll never open my mouth to eat this kind of thing," Damon said closing his lips tightly.

"You get a French kiss when we stop at the next traffic light if you taste it… For me," Elena pouted.

"Nope," Damon shook his head no. "I get French kisses all the time and I got some sex a few minutes ago… I can survive without it,"

"You get a French kiss and you can use your tongue on me anywhere you want,"

"I can taste this weird thing if you give me a blowjob… The only thing we didn't do at the motel,"

"Fine," Elena smiled.

Elena took the French fry and put it in the bowl of ice cream as if she was putting mayo or something. She then took it to Damon's mouth and he opened his mouth while closing his eyes.

"I'm a very good husband, dear God, I can't believe I'm eating this…" He said trying to swallow the French fry.

"It's good!" Elena said smiling.

"This is the worst thing ever, Elena!" Damon said drinking half of Elena's coke.

"Pull over in the first desert street you find," Elena said placing her hand on Damon's leg. "I'm gonna give you what I promised you,"

It didn't take long for Damon to stop in the desert street. Elena opened the flat of his jeans and let herself go of her seatbelt. She bent over and stroked his member until it was fully erect.

"Oh oh," Damon moaned resting his back and head on his seat.

Elena put the tip of it in her mouth and started licking its length. She was just licking it when she felt his precum. She had no problems on swallowing it so she started going down on him. His cock was halfway in her mouth when Damon came.

"That was fast…" Elena laughed swallowing his cum.

"Well, I can see we could have stayed longer in that motel…" Damon laughed closing the flat of his jeans.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't want you to show up at home with a boner," She laughed.

"Don't worry…" Damon laughed as well.

Elena and Damon got home after thirty minutes and they could see all the lights were off. Damon opened the door to the house to Elena and she walked into the living room. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and noticed Daniel's bedroom door was opened. They started walking slower and stopped by the doorframe.

"Look how cute they are…" Elena smiled at Damon.

Katherine and Daniel were sleeping hugging each other. Daniel's head was on Katherine's chest and her arm was around him

"It's great to see they love each other this much," Damon caressed Elena's back.

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "But let's not make any noise to them," She whispered. "Let's go to bed," Elena held his hand and they walked to their room together.

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me a few days to upload this chapter. I'm a senior now and I spend a lot of time at school! Every time I can I grab my cellphone and I write the most I can... I'm able to write small parts per day so the chapter takes a while. Again, I'm sorry. You got a looong chapter so I think I deserve some love, right? *-***_

_**The good thing is that chapter 72 will be here soon since I'll be able to write a lot on Friday and during the weekend AND I've also written part of it already so I might upload it on Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! We got 25 I think and that's amazing! Thanks a lot and I hope you keep reviewing because they make me feel over the moon.**_

_**Hm, guys, I started a new Delena fanfic. It's called Don't You Remember and here is the synopsis:**_

_**You can check it on my page here on fanfiction and read if you're interested.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter... You finally got smut! Haha it wasn't big or anything but it was smut. I've posted pictures of Katherine and Daniel on tumblr and you can also see pictures of everything they bought at the M&M shop on tumblr as well! Hope you like it.**_

_**Review it please! Let's keep with the 20 reviews please! Love you all guys! :)**_


	72. Charlotte

**Chapter 72 - Charlotte**

_**3 months later…**_

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Damon walked towards the couch of the living room.

Miranda and Jeremy were in the kitchen eating breakfast with Katherine and Daniel. Damon was ready to go to work but he was insecure to leave his wife, who was 38 weeks pregnant. Elena was laid on the couch with a blanket above her body.

"Damon, don't worry," Elena laughed. "This is my third time on this… I'm fine,"

"Elena, we went to the doctor together last week so we both know that our little girl can be born at any second," Damon explained. "She is a little early but she is in the right position,"

"Damon, my mom and my brother are here!" She said. "I'm not alone. If something happens, they will take me to the hospital without in a blink," Elena explained.

"I can stay here if you want," Damon said sitting on the coffee table, in front of the couch.

"The director said you have to show up, Damon," Elena caressed his hand. "You are really enjoying working on this show and the cast and crew love you. Don't make them regret choosing you for the role," She said. "Katherine wants to be exactly like us, honey. Katherine sees herself being an actress in the future. You are her role model, her inspiration… Show her how responsible you are and how much you care about this job," She explained. "The director said you can get one week off when she is born,"

"Lena… I'm worried,"

"Damon, I will be fine…" Elena laughed.

"Kath?" Damon looked up to where Katherine was and called his daughter.

"Yes daddy?" Katherine looked at him drinking her chocolate milk with a funny straw.

"Come here, sweetheart," He asked smiling.

Katherine walked towards her parents and Damon sat her on his left leg. Katherine looked at Damon waiting for what he was going to say and the first thing he did was smile at her.

"Kath, promise me you're going to take care of mommy…" Damon asked her.

"Of course I'm going to take care of mom, dad!" Katherine rolled her eyes sweetly. "I'm gonna bring her everything she needs because it's better if she doesn't walk too much,"

"Right, I trust you, baby girl,"

"Dad! I'm not a baby girl anymore!" Katherine hit his forehead playfully.

"You're my baby girl…" Damon laughed.

"No dad, your baby girl is here," Katherine looked at him placing her hand on Elena's belly. "I'm your _big_ girl,"

"Okay, okay," Damon laughed rolling his eyes. "Since you're a big girl, make sure to take care of your mom,"

"I will dad," Katherine laughed. "Don't you think you're freaking out too much?"

"I'm just worried,"

"Dad, we are all going to take care of mommy," Katherine said. "You can go work," She smiled.

"Okay, call me if something happens and I will come running," Damon said standing up.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Bye, honey," Damon placed a kiss on the top Katherine's head. "Bye, love," He said kissing Elena on the lips.

"Bye," Katherine and Elena said at the same time.

[…]

_I'm sorry but I can't answer right now. Please leave a message._ Katherine heard the voice message while trying to reach her father.

Jeremy was driving and neither Katherine nor Daniel could stay still on the backseat.

"Daddy, pick up!" Katherine said trying to call Damon. "Uncle Jeremy, dad is not picking up," She said a bit desperate.

"Keep trying, Kath," Jeremy looked at her. "We need to talk to him,"

Damon had been working all day long but he wouldn't spend the night there, which meant he could have already left the set. What Damon didn't know was that Elena had started having terrible contractions meaning she would be in labor soon. Jeremy and Miranda had gone to New York so Miranda could stay with her daughter and Jeremy would leave to Washington in the next day because of work.

Miranda had gone to the hospital with Elena three hours back and they had been trying to contact Damon since then but he wasn't answering his phone. Jeremy was taking the kids to the hospital so they could see their mother and their sister and they were already a few minutes from the hospital.

"Dad! Finally!" Katherine said when Damon finally answered.

"I'm sorry, Kath," Damon said. "I just left the set and my phone had died... I've just put it on the charger here in the car and saw your missing calls. Is anything wrong?" He said a bit worried

"Dad! Mommy is in the hospital!"

"WHAT?!" Damon yelled on the phone.

"She was having contractions and grandma took her to the hospital... Mommy left home some hours ago,"

"Where are you, Katherine?"

"I'm in the car... Jeremy is taking me and Daniel to the hospital! Daniel and I needed to get ready because we were in pajamas so Uncle Jeremy stayed with us…" She explained happy. "We're in the parking lot already," She said. "We've been trying to talk to you but you didn't answer..."

"Do you know if your sister was born?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't know. Where are you, dad?" Katherine asked.

"I'm in traffic! The storm made the traffic get even worse..." Damon said.

"Don't worry, dad, you'll come here soon," Katherine smiled.

"Katherine, call me as soon as you see your mother. I want to talk to her," Damon asked.

"Okay, dad, I have to go now," Katherine said when Jeremy parked the car.

Jeremy held Katherine and Daniel's hands and they walked into the maternity section of the hospital. Katherine and Daniel were so happy they couldn't stop jumping and they just weren't running around the hallways of the hospital because Jeremy was holding their hands tightly.

"My sister came here a couple of hours ago," Jeremy started talking to a nurse. "She was in labor…"

"What's her name?" The nurse asked politely.

"Elena Salvatore," He answered.

"I will check," She smiled. "You can wait there," She pointed to the waiting room.

"Thank you," Jeremy walked into the waiting room with their kids and sat on the couch.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"FUCK!" Damon yelled hitting the steering wheel. "Drive, you idiot!" He yelled when the traffic light turned green but none of the cars in front of his was walking.

Damon had only driven two blocks and it had passed half an hour since Katherine had called him. Calculating in his mind the distance to the hospital, in the speed he was going, he would get to the hospital in a minimum of four hours. It was raining a lot and that time had a horrible traffic since everyone was trying to get home from work.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Damon said resting his back on the seat. "I cannot believe I came to work!" He hit the steering wheel again. "I hate myself!" He yelled.

Damon drove for about fifteen minutes and he was about to yell out of the window when the traffic started getting better. He wasn't too far from the hospital where Elena was but with that amount of cars, he was probably never getting there. Damon was stressed and nervous because his baby girl was probably being born and he was stuck in traffic.

"I need to get there!" Damon yelled. "I should be there! With my wife! At home! But no, I was stupid enough and decided to go to work! I'm never forgiving myself!" He said freaking out. "I can't believe I'm losing the birth of my third and last kid!"

Damon turned the steering wheel abruptly and entered a street. For his lucky, there were only a few cars there.

_**At the hospital…**_

"Mom!" Katherine ran to her mother when Jeremy opened the door of the room Elena was.

Elena was laid on the bed and she was alone in the room since Miranda had gone down to the restaurant to eat something.

"Hey, honey," Elena hugged Katherine when she jumped on the bed.

"Where is my sister?" Katherine asked excited.

"She is with the doctors, Kath," Elena smiled. "She was born over an hour ago and she had to do some exams…"

"Wanna see her, mommy," Daniel asked trying to climb on the bed as well.

"You're going to see her soon, Dan," Elena said kissing his forehead. "Thanks for bringing them, Jeremy," She smiled at her brother.

"No problem, sis," Jeremy smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… The labor was natural and everything went great," Elena explained.

"How is she?" Daniel asked lying under the blankets, along with his mother.

"How does she look like?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna meet mom at the restaurant and let you enjoy your kids," Jeremy laughed walking out of the room.

"She is beautiful," Elena's eyes shone.

"Does she look like you or dad, mom?" Katherine asked.

"You will have to wait and see her for yourself," Elena laughed playfully.

"When?" Daniel asked.

"She will probably be here soon, kids," Elena said. "Were you able to contact dad, Kath?"

"Yes, I called him a lot of times and he answered when we were in the parking lot… He said he was stuck in traffic," Katherine told Elena.

"He is probably freaking out right now… He will never forgive himself for missing the birth of his last kid,"

"I think he will get over it when he sees her," Katherine said.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Elena asked caressing his hair.

"He is tired…" Katherine said.

"May I come in?" A nurse opened the door.

Katherine looked at her right away and saw she was walking into the room holding a small package. The nurse walked towards Elena and stopped by the bed.

"You can put her in the crib," Elena smiled at the nurse.

The nurse gently placed the baby girl in the hospital crib next to Elena's bed.

"Are these your kids?" She asked and Elena nodded. "They are so cute,"

"Thanks," Elena smiled happy.

"Enjoy your daughter," She said before leaving the room.

Katherine jumped off the bed and walked to the hospital crib. Daniel did the same when he saw Katherine doing it and they stayed on each side of the crib.

"She is so beautiful!" Katherine said.

The baby girl started moving her tiny arms and tiny legs and Katherine and Daniel couldn't stop gazing their sister. Katherine caressed her belly then her hand. The baby girl grabbed Katherine's finger and didn't let go.

"Mom, she grabbed my finger," Katherine laughed.

"Babies do this all the time, honey," Elena said. "She is happy to see her siblings,"

"I'm Katherine, baby girl," She giggled at her sister. "And he is your brother Daniel," Katherine said.

"Hi," Daniel smiled placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

The baby girl had a little bit of dark hair and her eyes were chocolate brown, just like Elena's. She was wearing an onesie Katherine had bought her and was also with a small but warm pink blanket.

"She has your eyes, mommy," Katherine said.

"Yes, she does…" Elena smiled. "Your dad will be so happy,"

"Why?" Katherine asked. "He told me he loves my blue eyes…"

"He does love your blue eyes and Daniel's blue eyes but he has always wanted a girl just like me," She explained laughing.

"I don't know if she looks like you," Katherine said moving her eyes from her sister to her mother many times.

"She is little now… Newborn babies look all the same," Elena laughed.

"Mom, she is moving!" Katherine couldn't contain her happiness to see how her sister was trying to interact with Daniel and her.

"What's her name, mommy?" Daniel looked at Elena.

"Well, dad and I talked and we decided to go with the name Charlotte," Elena smiled.

"Really?" Katherine's eyes shone in happiness. "The name I want!" She jumped in joy.

"Yeah, your dad wasn't really sure but he ended up liking the name…" Elena laughed.

"You beautiful, Charlie," Daniel smiled caressing Charlotte's arm.

"Daniel gave her a nickname already," Katherine laughed.

"Mom, can I take her?!" Katherine asked excited.

"Yes, lie on the bed," Elena stood up from the bed and walked to the crib.

Katherine laid on the bed Elena was while Elena took her girl from the crib. She then sat on the bed next to Katherine and gently placed Charlotte on Katherine's arms. Elena had left the blanket in the crib so Katherine wouldn't have problems holding her sister. Elena helped Katherine hold Charlotte's back and head and Katherine did it right.

"You're so cute, Charlie," Katherine smiled kissing her cheek. "And so tiny," She said making Elena laugh.

"Mom, my phone is in the pocket of my coat, take a picture of us!" She said happy.

Elena laughed and grabbed Katherine's phone from her coat. Katherine smiled showing Charlotte to the camera and Elena took the picture.

"Mommy, I want too!" Daniel said touching Elena's arms.

"I can see I'll be the last one to hold her," Elena rolled her eyes taking Daniel in her arms.

"I know you've already held her, mom," Katherine said not wanting to be apart from her sister. "You held her when we weren't here,"

"I did but I want to hold her again…"

"My time now," Daniel begged trying to pull Charlotte from Katherine.

"Dan, no," Elena said taking his hand away from Charlotte. "Don't do this. You can hold her but she is too little and fragile so you can't pull her,"

"Sorry," Daniel said sad.

Elena stood up and took Charlotte from Katherine's arms. Daniel sat next to Katherine and they were both with their backs against the bed. Elena put Charlotte in Daniel's arms while Katherine taught him how to hold her.

"I know," Daniel looked at Katherine.

"I know more," Katherine laughed messing up with his hair. "I held you too," She showed him her tongue, playfully.

"You two are not gonna fight, right?" Elena asked while Daniel enjoyed holding her sister.

"No," Katherine and Daniel said at the same time.

"I get it, you're just jealous of each other because you want her all to yourselves," Elena laughed. "Daniel, be careful!" She almost yelled when Daniel let go of the baby's head. "You can't let her head fall!"

"It's heavy…"

"Give her to me," Katherine said taking the baby gently from Daniel's arms.

Elena looked at Katherine impressed with how she had taken her sister from Daniel. Katherine was gentle and she knew exactly how she should hold Charlotte.

"Kath, give Charlie to me now…" Elena asked. "She will start crying if I don't give her milk," She explained.

Elena took Charlotte from Katherine's arms and Katherine jumped off the bed, helping Daniel to do the same. They both walked to the couch while Elena sat on the bed with Charlotte on her arms. Elena caressed Charlotte's hair and then opened the buttons of her nightgown, giving Charlotte her nipple. Charlotte grabbed her nipple in a hush. She hadn't eaten in a couple of hours and the way she was sucking on Elena's nipple showed Elena how hungry her daughter was.

"Sponge bob," Daniel said trying to take the remote control from Katherine's hand.

"I want Winnie the Pooh," Katherine said.

"Katherine and Daniel," Elena called him with a somewhat angry voice and they both looked at her right away. "If you don't stop arguing I'm gonna send you two back home and you're gonna stay there," She said mad. "You choose. You agree on the thing you're gonna watch or you turn off the TV and you find something to do,"

"Sorry, mom," Katherine said turning to the Sponge Bob channel.

Daniel laid on the couch to pay attention on the TV while Katherine walked to the bed. She got on the bed and sat next to Elena.

"Can I take more pictures of Charlie, mom?" Katherine asked.

"As long as you don't post them anywhere in the internet, yes you can, Katherine," Elena smiled.

Katherine was so happy with her newborn sister that she couldn't stay even one feet away from Charlotte. Katherine grabbed her phone and started taking a lot of pictures of Elena and Charlotte and some of only Charlotte.

"How do you make milk, mom?" Katherine laughed.

"I have no idea of how to explain you that, Katherine, but during the pregnancy, mom's produce milk with her hormones for the baby… When the baby is as small and young as Charlotte, they need milk from their mother or a special milk called formula," Elena explained. "I breastfed both you and Daniel since I always had milk enough. I don't have too much now because I'm not as young as when I had you but I still have enough for Charlie,"

"I hope daddy is okay…" Katherine said. "What if he is crying?" She asked.

"He is okay, honey," Elena said. "He is probably mad and he will probably never go back to that set again," She laughed.

"He seemed angry when I called him…"

"Dad wanted to be here, honey," Elena said. "It's almost eight o'clock, your sister was born three hours ago and he is not here…" She explained. "He was here during the whole time when I gave birth to you and he was also here during the whole time when I gave birth to Daniel, remember? How she was trying to convince you that our love for you wouldn't change? That you didn't have to be jealous?" She laughed.

Katherine had changed a lot since Daniel was born. She couldn't handle the jealousy when Elena was expecting Daniel but when Elena was expecting Charlotte, Katherine couldn't handle the anxiety to meet her sister. She was so excited she would ask her parents every day if the day she would be born was coming soon. And that day had come.

"Yes, I hope he can get here soon…" Katherine smiled gazing her sister.

"Call him again, Kath," Elena asked.

Katherine called Damon right away and this time, he picked up right away.

"Where are you daddy?" Katherine asked. "My sister is the most beautiful baby ever!"

"I'll be there soon, Kath, I'm a couple blocks of way…" Damon said.

"Okay," Katherine smiled and then hanged up. "He will be here soon," She told Elena.

"Wouldn't you like to be a photographer, Katherine?" Elena asked Katherine, who was taking pictures of Charlotte in that moment.

"HAHAHA!" Elena and Katherine looked at Daniel when he started laughing out loud.

Daniel was rolling on the couch laughing so much at Sponge Bob that Elena and Katherine couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so cute laughing like that and they could see tears falling down his face because of all the laughing.

"I like taking pictures but being on them is a lot more fun," Katherine laughed. "Do you think someday I will be like you, mom?"

"Of course you will, Kath," Elena smiled.

Elena stood up from the bed still holding Charlotte in her arms. She walked to the hospital crib and placed Charlotte in it.

"Come here, sweetheart," Elena called Katherine, who walked to her mother. "Do you want to help mommy?" Katherine nodded smiling. "Stay next to her crib and move it slowly… Push and pull in a very slow motion. Babies like this movement… It will be good for her to sleep,"

"Yes, I want to put Charlie to sleep," Katherine smiled.

Katherine was moving the hospital crib slowly, just as Elena had taught her, when they heard the door of the room opening. They looked at the door and saw Damon. He was soaking wet as if he had jumped in a pool full clothed. His hair wasn't that wet anymore but his clothes were dripping wet.

"I'm here," He said breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon.

_**Yeah, this is the end… :(**_

_**I spent hours on this chapter and I ended up finishing it today! Well, their third kid is now in this world! Oh, and btw, which middle name do you think it's beautiful with her name? help me please! *-***_

_**Unfortunately, Damon missed the birth of his baby girl but it was a way to make the labor look different from the other two Elena had on this story. I hope you still liked this chapter. I loved to write the scenes between the kids and that's how it's going to be now that Katherine and Daniel got a sister.**_

_**Next chapter you'll have Damon drooling all over his baby girl and some seven year old will be a lot jealous, wanting to be the only one to take care of Charlie.**_

_**There are many pictures on tumblr! Haha Katherine was taking many pictures of Charlie and they are there!**_

_**Please review! The reviews are falling again! :C You know how important they are to me!**_

_**Xoxo Love you!**_


	73. Storm

**Chapter 73 - Storm**

"The storm outside is terrible!" Damon said. "Everyone is stuck in traffic and I don't think it will get better anytime soon," He said.

"You got here kind of fast for someone that was stuck in traffic miles and miles from here," Elena laughed.

"I had been in that stupid traffic for two hours! That made me lose the birth of my last kid..."

"Don't be sad, dad," Katherine said.

"I left the car in a parking lot and came by subway... I couldn't miss anything more," Damon explained.

"Damon! The nearest subway is three blocks from here!" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"That's exactly why I'm wet..."

"You're crazy, dad!" Katherine laughed.

"I brought you a t-shirt for you to wear it tomorrow but you better change into it now," Elena explained. "It's in my bag..." She said when Damon approached them. "You're not thinking you're gonna hold here being this wet, are you?" Elena asked rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, sorry," Damon said and walked to Elena's bag.

"Hey, Elena?" Miranda opened the door of the room. "Jeremy and I are going home... I came here to pick up Kath and Daniel,"

"No!" Katherine complained. "I don't wanna go home!" She pouted. "Please mommy! Let me stay here with you and Charlie..." She begged.

"Kath, you can't stay..." Elena said. "I'm sorry but only one person can stay with me and dad is this person," She explained. "You're gonna go home with nana and Uncle Jeremy and you'll see Charlie again tomorrow..."

"But mom..." Katherine complained.

"Listen to your mother, Katherine," Damon said. "Hospital isn't a place for kids..." He said.

"Do you promise me I'll see her tomorrow?" Katherine asked caressing Charlotte's hand.

"Yes, Kath, I promise," Damon smiled. "Do you promise me you'll look after Daniel for us?" He asked smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, dad," Katherine smiled back at him.

Miranda walked to the couch where Daniel was lying on and removed the remote control from his hand. The little boy had fallen asleep while watching the cartoon. Miranda took him in her arms and without waking up, Daniel rested his head on her shoulder so he would be more confortable.

"Let's go, honey?" Jeremy asked Katherine and she nodded standing up from Elena's bed.

"Goodbye Charlie," Katherine placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight," She smiled. "Goodnight mom and dad," Katherine said hugging each one of her parents.

When Elena and Damon were left alone in the hospital room with their newborn girl, Damon sat on the edge of the bed. He could finally give his daughter some attention.

"Hold her," Elena smiled.

Damon took Charlotte from Elena's arms. She was wearing a warm pink body suit so she was even cuter.

"Hey baby girl," Damon giggled gazing her.

"I think you're over the moon with her... You got what you've always wanted," Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I've noticed I finally got my mini you..." Damon couldn't stop smiling. "I can't understand how you don't like the brown eyes... It's a beautiful color!" He said.

"Brown is too common..." Elena said. "Most of the people have brown eyes... I will always prefer the blue ones," She smiled.

"Just because it isn't unique, it doesn't mean it isn't beautiful..." Damon explained. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are," He said getting a shy smile from his wife. "I don't think blue eyes would look good in you. I like you exactly like this," Damon smiled.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't change anything on me if you could?" Elena rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, I think if you had bigger boobs and a bigger ass I'd appreciate more but I can live without them," He joked.

Elena threw him a killing look and Damon couldn't help but laugh. He sat on the bed, still holding Charlotte, and tried to kiss Elena on her lips but she turned her face making him kiss her cheek.

"I'm joking, Elena..." Damon laughed when she pouted rejecting his kiss. "You know that's not true!" He said. "I'd never change anything on you... You're perfect," He smiled and Elena couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good," Elena said.

"What did the doctor say about Charlotte?" Damon asked changing the subject.

"Well, she is perfect... She has a good height and a good weight," Elena started. "She has already done some exams but there are still two left... The nurse said she will do it in the morning,"

"How was the labor?" Damon asked.

Damon had missed everything. Charlotte would be his very last kid and he would never live that again. But he couldn't go back in time so instead, he wanted to know about everything that happened while he was stuck in traffic.

"It was great... My mom stayed with me the whole time. It didn't take long though. When we got here I was already ready so it took a little more than half an hour. It's a pity you couldn't make but you're here now... And you'll have your entire life to stay with her,"

"I know but Charlie is our last kid..."

"So enjoy every second you have with her from now on..." Elena smiled.

"How was Katherine and Daniel when they saw her?" Damon asked and Elena could see the shine in his eyes. "Katherine called me when they were on their way here and she seemed excited..."

"Well, let's just say they started arguing with each other because none of them want to let go of their sister," Elena said and Damon laughed.

"Katherine has been waiting so long for this sister... I know it was the same period of time we waited but for her I think it seemed longer..."

"Probably, she is so excited," Elena smiled. "She asked me to teach her how she should hold her sister... I think Katherine will help us a lot,"

"Which is something amazing because she will probably be too busy with Charlotte to continue giving Daniel lessons of how to turn our house upside down," Damon laughed and Elena couldn't help but do the same.

"Damon... She is just a kid," Elena said. "I bet you were even worse thank Katherine and Daniel together when you were a kid," She laughed.

"I was a very polite boy, okay?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you really were..." Elena rolled her eyes ironically. "I remember your mother told me you once painted all of the walls of your room with grayons," She laughed.

"I was six!" Damon tried to defend himself. "Moreover, I didn't like my room... It had yellow walls. I wanted a blue room so I tried to get it myself,"

"You should thank God that Katherine isn't like you," Elena laughed. "She puts the house upside down but she doesn't destroy anything..."

"Yeah, you're right," Damon smiled.

[...]

It was around one in the morning and Elena was sleeping on her bed. Damon was sitting on the arm chair watching american football. The volume was down so he wouldn't wake his girls up. He didn't want to put Charlotte back in her crib so she was laid on his chest. The baby girl was so tiny she could fit between his neck and his waist. She was sleeping well, with one hand on each side of her, on her father's chest. Somehow, his smell was able to calm her enough to get her to sleep.

"You can't imagine how cute you two look right now," Elena woke up to see the beautiful scene between her husband and her baby daughter.

"I put her like this because she was crying in my arms... I think she was feeling uncomfortable but then she calmed down like this," Damon explaine smiling.

"You two are beautiful..." She smiled.

"Was Katherine this small when she was born?" Damon laughed. "It feels like I've never held anyone this tiny..." He explained. "Daniel was bigger than that and I'm sure of it,"

"Damon, Katherine was even smaller since she was born one month earlier..." Elena laughed.

"It's been so long since she was born..."

"Yeah, Damon, you're getting old," She laughed making fun of him.

"You didn't stop in time, sweetheart," He rolled his eyes.

"Never forget I'm ten years younger," She smiled playfully. "What do you think about putting Charlie back in her crib and let me stay on your legs..." Elena asked sweetly.

"Don't you need to breastfeed her?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to wake her up... I'll do it as soon as she wakes up," Elena said. "I think your cellphone is ringing," She said listening to a low Rolling Stones song.

"Yes, it's vibrating in my pocket but I'd have to stand up to take it," Damon explained. "I wasn't so sure about the name Charlotte but I guess you all have been calling her this so it's better if we keep it," He said.

"You told me you liked the name, Damon!" Elena said surprised. "We agreed she would be named Charlotte,"

"I know but I still had hopes we would change that... I like Charlotte though," Damon smiled.

"She is not registered yet, honey... We can still change it if you want it," Elena said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Neens," Damon laughed. "Charlotte is a beautiful name. I like it... We should keep it," He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Elena wanted to make sure. Just like she didn't want to name her children with a name that she doesn't like, she didn't want a name that Damon disliked either.

"I'm sure..." Damon smirked. "Do you like the middle name Nicole?" He asked.

"Where did this come from?" Elena laughed.

"I think it's an English version of your name..." Damon explained. "I like it and she could have it,"

"Well, I like the name... Actually, I It's a beautiful name but it'll be too long so I don't really like it," Elena explained. "I mean, Charlotte and Salvatore are long names so it'd be good to have a short name in between, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Damon laughed. "Charlotte Nicole Salvatore will be a little long,"

"You're not gonna register her now so we still have time to decide her name," Elena smiled.

They had been talking for a few minutes when Elena went to the bathroom. Charlotte woke up crying and Damon stood up right away. He started walking around the room trying to calm her down but if that was even possible, she began to cry even more.

"It's daddy, beautiful," Damon said holding her head against his chest. "Didn't you like dad?"

"She loved you," Elena walked into the room laughing. "She is just hungry," She said extending her arms for Damon to give her their baby girl. "After two kids you still don't know babies eat every two or three hours?"

"I'd rather let you worry about this since you are the milk machine," He rolled his eyes.

"Right," Elena positioned Charlotte in her arms in a way her baby girl was comfortable and sat against the headboard of the bed. "You only want her when she is perfectly fed, clean and calm," She said.

"God, you're too stressed..." Damon complained.

"I'm not stressed,"

"I'm just trying to make some fun and you take everything seriously…" Damon explained. "I love my baby girl and I will take care of her just like I did to Kath and Dan," He said. "Breastfeed her and then give her to me," He asked. "You'll see how I'll make her sleep in my warm and comfy arms," Damon smiled.

While Elena breastfeed Charlotte, Damon grabbed his cellphone from his pocket to check who had been calling him.

"Guess who was calling me?" Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Damon, you were freaking out because you spent the first two hours of your daughter in this world… Don't tell me you're gonna have to discuss about work with someone…" Elena said.

"Look," He showed Elena his iPhone messages.

_9 missing calls from French Kote._

"I can't believe Katherine went through my stuff to grab my phone!" Elena laughed. "I don't even want to know what else that girl found…"

"Should I call back and see if she answers?" Damon asked.

"No, if she stopped calling she probably fell asleep,"

"It's so weird that Katherine doesn't want to be apart from her sister… I will never forget how she hated when she found out she would have to share us with Daniel," Damon said. "Now she will have to share us with two siblings and she is happier… Her logic is a little funny," He laughed.

"Well, she realized it's fun to have a young sibling… She loves playing with Daniel so she probably thinks she will be able to do the same with Charlotte,"

Charlotte was hungry so she drank a lot of milk. After some minutes, Elena placed Charlotte in Damon's arms and he did as he had told her he would do. Damon started walking around the room nursing her daughter while singing her a song Katherine loved. Elena couldn't stop gazing them and she was amazed with how good Damon was in that part. He had an incredible ability to make their kids sleep. Charlotte fell asleep in less than five minutes. Damon placed Charlotte in the crib and covered her with her small but warm blanket.

When Damon sat back on the couch he was going to sleep on, Elena jumped off the bed and sat on his legs.

"Now it's my turn to enjoy you," Elena smiled kissing Damon's lips. "I'm needy, you know?" She pouted. "You were giving all of your attention to Charlie and I can't lie that I wasn't a little jealous…"

"How long do you think she will be asleep?" Damon asked.

"A couple of hours, I think," Elena answered.

"Oh, that's plenty of time… We can really enjoy each other," Damon rolled his eyes and then pulled Elena into a kiss starting a hot make out session with his wife.

_**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER EARLIER. I'm going crazy with school and I wasn't really inspirated to write this story. I'm not giving up on it though. I won't stop so don't worry! This won't happen.**_

_**The chapter was small because you've been asking for it so much that I decided to post it today. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. I will try to upload the next one soon. **_

_**Keep reviewing guys! I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! About the people that get the email with the NDamon version, well, I'm gonna send it on Saturday night only. It's when I'll have time so I hope you understand this.**_

_**REVIEW! :)**_


	74. Long Night

**Chapter 74 – Long Night**

Damon walked up the stairs and entered Daniel's bedroom. His son was playing with his collection of dinosaurs on the floor. Daniel was just in his underwear and no one was able to take him away from his toys to give him a bath. Damon was the last option.

"I'm not going…" Daniel rolled his eyes just as Damon used to do without letting go of his dinosaurs.

"Well, only the clean kids will get ice cream after dinner," Damon sat next to Daniel.

"No," Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel…" Damon said raising his voice.

"No!" He protested when Damon touched his arm. "NO!" Daniel yelled, hit Damon's arm and ran away from his father.

Daniel walked up the stairs from his bed and laid on his top bed hiding from Damon. Damon looked at him but he was too big to go to the top bed so he stayed there.

"You're not going?" Damon asked. "Fine, then you stay here and think about the way you talk to your father. When you finish thinking, you can go downstairs to have dinner and apologize to me." He said closing the door to Daniel's bedroom.

"What happened, dad?" Katherine was walking from her bedroom when she met Damon leaving Daniel's room.

Katherine had just showered and Damon could smell her strawberry shampoo. She was wearing a Miss Piggy pink pajamas and purple flip-flops.

"Daniel was disrespectful to me… He yelled and even hit me saying he would take a bath," Damon explained. "So he will stay in his bedroom so he can think about what he did,"

"Isn't he going to have dinner?"

"Not with us," Damon said. "He will stay there… When he realizes he won't get to have dinner he will understand he was wrong,"

"Poor Dan," Katherine rolled her eyes.

Katherine and Damon walked hand in hand down the stairs. Katherine ran to the living room where Charlotte's stroller was while Damon went to the kitchen. Elena and Miranda were cooking dinner so Damon decided to play with Elena by provoking her.

"Hi Charlie," Katherine whispered to her sister. "I think our brother is in trouble…" She giggled.

"Kath, let's have dinner?" Elena walked into the living room, walking towards her daughters.

"Mom, I think Dan is hungry…" Katherine said a little upset.

"Your father was right to ground him, honey," Elena caressed Katherine's hair.

"Can I take a plate with food to him?" Katherine asked. "You can't let him without dinner,"

"No, honey," Elena said. "Daniel already thinks you're gonna take him from there. I don't want him to think that you will be the solution every time he gets grounded. He will come downstairs when he feels hungry and he will apologize to your father,"

"Okay," Katherine said walking to the kitchen.

Elena pushed Charlotte's stroller to the kitchen and placed it between her seat and Damon's. Miranda was sitting next to Elena and Katherine was sitting next to Damon, in front of Damon. Daniel's Superman plate was there together with his Sponge-Bob cup but he wouldn't eat with them.

"Mom, Aunt Care called…" Katherine looked at Elena while Damon put some pasta for his daughter. "She asked me to tell you that tomorrow she is going to that crazy sale at the New Jersey outlet and you promised her you would go with her. She told me to tell you that she doesn't want you to be late," She explained.

"What?" Damon asked surprised. "You're going to that sale? Elena, that thing is crazy! There are too many people in a one feet square… Some people always get hurt during these things," He said. "I don't want you going there…"

"I promised Caroline I would go with her, Damon… We're not staying for too long because I don't wanna leave my two weeks old daughter for too long…" Elena explained.

"I'm working all day long tomorrow. You do know that, don't you?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Daniel and Charlotte, Damon," Miranda smiled.

"Can I skip school tomorrow to play with Charlie?" Katherine asked jumping on her seat.

"Of course not," Damon said. "You are going to school like you do every weekday and when you come back, you can play with your brother and your sister…" He explained.

"We are going after lunch so I will pick up Kath at school," Elena said.

"Don't you like your school, honey?" Miranda asked her granddaughter.

"I love there, grandma," Katherine smiled drinking her coke. "But I want to play with my sister… Mom and dad only let me play with her a few times because she sleeps the whole day!" She explained. "Charlie has more things to do that me!" She laughed. "First she has to sleep during the whole day _and_ the whole night! How can someone sleep that much?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Babies sleep all the time, Kath," Miranda laughed at Katherine's explanation. "You were like this one day,"

"Then, when she is awake, mom has to give her milk, mom has to give her a bath, mom has to change her and then mom has to make her sleep again!" She said. "Charlie doesn't have time for me…"

"You play with Katherine all the time, Katherine, what are you saying?" Elena asked.

"No, I don't," Katherine said. "Then dad comes home and he takes her from me…"

"She will grow up faster than you can imagine and you two will have a lot of fun together, Kath, don't worry," Miranda smiled.

"I hope so," Katherine said crossing her cutlery after finishing having her dinner.

"Daddy?" They heard Daniel's voice and they all turned to him. "I'm sorry I hit you," He said looking down. "I'm sorry, daddy… Can I eat?"

"Yes, you can eat, Daniel," Damon smiled.

"Thanks!" He smiled running to his seat. "I love you, daddy," Daniel looked at Damon.

"I love you too, Daniel," Damon said. "Kath, help your brother..." He asked pointing to the bowl of pasta.

Katherine put some pasta in Daniel's plate and then some coke in his cup. Daniel started eating right away and in less than ten minutes he had already eaten everything.

"You don't need to eat this fast, honey," Elena laughed. "You've already apologized to daddy so you don't need to be scared of him..."

[...]

Katherine was brushing her teeth in her bathroom while Elena was putting Charlotte to sleep back in the bedroom. Elena was walking around the room nursing her baby daughter but Charlotte seemed not to be wanting to fall asleep.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Katherine asked walking into her room.

Elena had sat on the edge of Katherine's bed and Katherine couldn't help but notice that Elena's eyes were already closing.

"Yeah, I'm just falling asleep..." Elena laughed.

"Dad is upset that you're going to that sale thing with Aunt Care," Katherine climbed on her bed.

"Did he tell you something?" Elena asked.

Elena was the first one to leave the table at dinner since Charlotte couldn't stop crying. Elena ate her food the fastest she could and went to the girls' bedroom so she could breastfeed Charlotte. Damon could have said something during this time.

"He said you shouldn't be going..." Katherine said.

"Your dad has never liked this kind of sale because it's crowded and the chances of getting hurt aren't low…" Elena explained. "But that's not exactly the problem right now, dear. Your dad doesn't want me to leave you three here…"

"Nana is mega nice!" Katherine giggled. "We will be better than okay," She smiled.

"I know you will," Elena smiled playing with Katherine's long brown hair.

[…]

"Where is your daughter?" Damon asked a bit rude when Elena walked into their bedroom.

"Damon, you're overreacting..." Elena said. "I'll be home before you can even say my name. Caroline decided to separate Emma and Daniel making a bedroom for her and one for him so she wants to go to this sale so she can spend less money on the things for their bedrooms," Elena explained. "You're the kind of person who shops around until you find the best price... You should understand her," She said.

"I understand why Caroline is going..."

"Damon, you don't want me to leave Charlie here but my mom is amazing with kids, there won't be any problem..."

"You're not taking any of them with you, are you?"

"Of course not!" Elena smiled. "I'm gonna go with Caroline and we will go straight to the stores she needs," She explained. "On my way home I'll stop at Kath's school and I'll bring her home,"

"Okay," Damon said. "Are they asleep?"

"Daniel fell asleep easily but Katherine insisted on playing with Charlie... I tried to let her in the crib but she cried until I got her out," Elena explained.

"I think one of us should stay there," Damon said a little worried. "You know Katherine doesn't really remember Charlie is a fragile one month baby when she is playing with her,"

"Charlotte is in the stroller and Katherine is holding toys for her trying to make her laugh..." Elena laughed. "No danger, honey," She approached the bed. "I'm just gonna take a shower and then I'm gonna check on them..."

"You better do and make sure Katherine sleeps because that girl doesn't wake up easily and I'm not gonna wake her up if she sleeps too late..." Damon rolled his eyes. "I have to wake up extra early tomorrow and I don't want her complaining..."

"Well, I was going to invite you to join me in the shower but I guess you're already getting yourself ready to sleep so," Elena rolled her eyes walking to the bathroom.

Elena was walking to the bathroom when she felt Damon wrapping his arms around her body. She could feel his warm naked chest behind her and she couldn't help but feel turned on with such touch.

"Let's get into the bathtub…" Damon whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna give you that massage you love," He said running his hand from her belly to her panties.

Elena turned to face Damon and after a couple of seconds gazing each other, Damon put his hand on her back and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. They walked into the bathroom without breaking the kiss and as soon as the door was closed, Damon started undressing Elena. Elena then broke the kiss and turned on the water of the bathtub so they could keep making out while it got filled.

Damon sat on the toilet and pulled Elena to him. She sat on his lap with one leg on each side of him and started kissing him again. Damon pulled her hair aside and started kissing Elena's neck and that was when he started driving her crazy. They hadn't had sex in two months and they were handling well but the first kiss they had a few minutes back was enough to drive them crazy. Elena started moaning and Damon was getting an erection, which Elena could already feel growing, just with the sound coming out of her mouth.

Damon threw her shirt on the floor and he almost got a heart attack when he noticed she wasn't wearing any bra.

"Charlie is hungry all the time… It's easier not to wear a bra," Elena laughed pulling his head to her boobs.

Although Elena was lactating, Damon knew exactly how to treat her breasts so she wouldn't feel any pain and would feel an amazing pleasure. After the third child, that would already be considered very easy to him. With his hands running up and down her back, he began to suck and lick her boobs slowly. Elena leaned her head to the bed giving him more space and he enjoyed the opportunity to have that all to himself.

After a few minutes, Elena got Damon's mouth out of her boob otherwise she would come at that moment and she didn't want that. Elena stood up and removed the rest of her clothes. When she looked back at Damon, he was only in his red boxers.

"God, you're so hot!" Elena stared at his perfect body.

"I know," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have all of this to myself," Elena smiled placing her hand strategically above his erection.

"Oooh God," Damon moaned.

Elena placed each of her hands on each side of his boxers and slowly – really slowly – started putting it down until his member was fully erect and she was kneeled in front of him. Damon was sure of what Elena was going to do next but he was still very nervous about it.

Grabbing the base of his cock, Elena started licking the bottom part of it. She was making circular movements with her tongue, wrapping it around his hardness, but that wasn't enough for her. Elena wanted more so she sucked its tip before she began to deep throat his cock. Damon was trying hard not to yell, thinking someone could hear then and he didn't even remember that the rooms were all sound proof.

Elena kept sucking on his cock for a few minutes but it didn't take long for Damon to explode and shoot his load in her mouth. Elena swallowed it all and was about to clean the cum that had gotten on her face when Damon pulled her up. Damon didn't say anything and just kissed Elena passionately.

"Forget about it," Elena said turning off the water and opening the drain of the bathtub.

Damon looked at her confused and Elena just laughed.

"Come here," Elena held his hand and took him to their bedroom.

The door of their bedroom was already locked because Katherine would surely try to get in. They knew their daughter that well. Elena threw Damon on the bed and climbing on it, she sat down on his member until it was all inside of her.

"I love when you're dominating me…" Damon moaned.

Elena started moving up and down his member so fast her boobs were moving and Damon was going crazy with that view. Elena felt his cock throbbing inside of her so she soon pulled it out of her. She opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a grape flavor condom. Elena laid between his legs and placed the condom between her teeth. She wrapped it around his cock while she sucked it.

When the condom was perfect on him, Elena pressed his cock against his belly and started sucking on his balls. Damon couldn't keep quiet anymore and he was yelling so much it only made Elena go faster. When he was about to cum for the second time of that night, he turned them on the bed and placed Elena underneath him.

"You're such a mean girl… You deserve some punishment," Damon said putting two fingers inside of her.

"Yeah, do it, I deserve," Elena moaned.

"That's not what I'm gonna do, sweetheart," Damon rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Damon placed his cock at her entrance and in less than a second, his entire member was inside of her. Elena yelled with the move but the screaming soon turned to moans of pleasure. Damon was thrusting in her hard and it didn't take long for them to come together.

"MOM!" Katherine knocked on the door and Elena let go of Damon right away.

"You're not going anywhere…" Damon whispered to her while moving in and out of her. "Tell her you're naked and you'll talk to her soon," He ordered.

"Wait in your room and mommy will go there soon, sweetie," Elena said trying not to yell between the words.

"Good girl," Damon caressed her face thrusting fast and hard in her.

"I just want to tell you goodnight and give you two goodnight kisses," Katherine said innocently.

"Damon, let me go and when I get back, I'll do whatever you want…"

"Anal," Damon said right away.

"Fine," Elena smiled dressing on a robe.

Elena opened the door and Katherine was standing there. Damon was covering his erection with a pillow and he was also standing underneath the blankets. Katherine ran to him and kissed him goodnight. Elena and Katherine walked to her bedroom and Elena placed Charlotte in her crib before setting Katherine up to bed.

"Mom?" Katherine called her mother when she was about to leave the room.

"Yeah, honey?" Elena looked at her scared that she might ask something about what they were doing with the locked door.

"I love you," Katherine smiled and Elena breathed relieved.

"I love you too, babe," Elena smiled, turned off the lights and then went straight to her room.

"Ready to have the best sex we have ever had?" Damon asked hugging Elena.

"Something is telling me that you're not gonna sleep this night,"

"I don't care…" Damon smiled throwing Elena on the bed. "All I want is to have my wife all night long,"

_**I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload it! It's a little small but it was what I could write since I have a lot of studying to do! **_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews on last chapter and I really hope you keep reviewing because they make me very very happy! *-***_

_**I was feeling bad for not uploading it soon so I decided to give you a hot smut. I hope you liked it! (The emails with the NDamon version will be only sent on Saturday!)**_

_**Review it!**_


	75. Family

_**Before you kill me, I want to say I'm sorry for not uploading this story earlier. I really am. I had to do a lot of school stuff and I'm so stressed and crazy with school that I'm getting sick all the time so I barely feel like writing. Yeah, I'm uploading my DE story a lot but the thing is that I only feel like writing that one since I can compare myself a lot to that Elena.**_

_**What I can tell you is that I will try to upload this story sooner this time. I'm sorry and I hope you're all still here with me. Have fun :D**_

**Chapter 75 - Family**

"Kath... Kath..." Daniel said trying to wake up Katherine.

"Daniel?" Katherine asked rubbing her eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" Daniel asked sweetly.

When Katherine really opened her eyes, she noticed Daniel was holding his favorite teddy bear. He was standing next to his sister's bed and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Of course but why didn't you go with mommy and daddy?"

"I did but the door is locked,"

"Why don't you want to sleep alone, Dan?" Katherine asked.

"I had a nightmare, Kath..." Daniel said climbing on Katherine's bed and getting under her blankets.

"You can sleep here but you have to stop talking... We can't wake up Charlie,"

"Okay," Daniel smiled hugging Katherine.

When Katherine woke up that morning, she noticed Daniel was standing by Charlotte's crib. His hand was between the grids and he was caressing his awake sister.

"Dan! Did you wake her up?"

"No, Kath... When I came here she was already awake so I decided to play with her,"

"Let's go get breakfast..." Katherine smiled.

"Can we leave her here?"

"Yeah, the crib is safe enough for her..." Katherine said. "I think mom and dad are still sleeping so maybe we can ask grandma to make us pancakes with chocolate!" She seemed excited and Daniel's eyes started shining as soon as he heard the word chocolate.

"But it's not Sunday..." Daniel said while they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"I know," Katherine giggled. "That's why I hope mom and dad are asleep,"

"Ooh," Daniel nodded.

Miranda was already at the kitchen and she was preparing breakfast for everyone. She had already made pancakes, chocolate milk and coffee. Daniel sat at the table while Katherine walked towards her grandmother.

"Grandma, can you make us chocolate so we can eat with the pancakes?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes.

"What kind of chocolate, sweetheart?" Miranda asked while looking in the oven through the glass.

"Daddy usually puts a chocolate bar in a pan and he melts it so we can put it on the pancakes... We're not the biggest fans of syrup," Katherine explained. "What are you looking at?" She asked putting her head just like Miranda's, trying to see what was inside the oven.

"I'm baking a cake..." Miranda smiled.

"Is it chocolate cake?!" Daniel asked.

Miranda and Katherine looked at Daniel and he had a chocolate milk moustache. They then glanced at his glass and it was empty.

"Can I have more milk?" He laughed.

"You can drink mine..." Katherine said.

"No, Kath, you have to drink milk too... I will make you some more, Dan," Miranda said. "But yes, it is chocolate cake,"

Miranda grabbed a chocolate bar and while it melted inside the pan, she made more chocolate milk to Daniel. She noticed they weren't eating many healthy food so she told them they would only get the melted chocolate if they ate a fruit. Katherine ate an apple while Daniel wanted watermelon cut in small pieces especially for him.

"Very good," Miranda said after they ate all of their fruits. "Now you can get the chocolate," She said putting chocolate on their pancakes.

"Yummy!" Daniel clapped his hands.

Daniel and Katherine were almost done with the pancakes when Damon and Elena walked into the kitchen. Miranda had gone to the laundry rooms the kids were alone at the kitchen. Damon was holding Charlotte in his arms.

"What are you two eating?" Damon asked and the two kids knew they were in trouble.

"Pancakes…" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Katherine told me you melt chocolate bars for them to eat with their pancakes so I did it for them…" Miranda explained walking back into the kitchen with a basket of clean clothes.

"I do melt chocolate bars… On Sundays, which I think it's a special day to have a nice breakfast," Damon said.

"I didn't know, Damon," Miranda said. "I'm sorry I just… Katherine said and I…"

"Don't worry, Miranda," Damon smirked. "That's okay… I will let them have their special breakfast today without being mad at anyone,"

"Mom, can you hold Charlotte so we can have some breakfast?" Elena asked after giving her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I can!" Katherine jumped out of her chair excited.

"Kath, you can't take care of her now…" Elena said. "You have to go to school so go upstairs, take your shower and get dressed. Don't complain because I don't want you getting late to school…"

"Okay," Katherine said disappointed. "Can I wear my new Mickey t-shirt?"

"Yes, honey, yes," Elena smiled and Katherine ran up the stairs.

"Elena, do you mind if I take Charlotte and Daniel on a walk today?" Miranda suggested while Elena and Damon ate. "I don't think they should stay inside this house all day long…"

"Well, mom, you can't go…" Elena started. "You just have to be careful and very patient because this little boy here is a hurricane when he is walking on the street," She smiled messing her son's hair.

"She is right," Damon laughed. "If you don't hold him he runs away from you pretty easily,"

"I will be careful," Miranda smiled. "I had two kids… I think I can handle them,"

"MOM!" They heard Katherine yell from her bedroom and Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"She probably needs you," Damon said.

Elena stopped her breakfast in the middle of it and walked up the stairs to see what Katherine needed. When she walked into Katherine's bedroom, there were pants and shoes all over the floor. Katherine's bath towel was on the bed and Katherine was just in her panties and in her new Mickey t-shirt. Elena looked at Katherine confused.

"I can't decide what pants and what shoes to wear…" Katherine said freaking out.

"Katherine, you're going to school not to a fashion week," Elena laughed taking the wet towel from the bed.

"Mom! You need to help me!" Katherine complained.

"Here," Elena handed Katherine a dark blue sweat pants. "Dress on your black all star converse and you'll be beautiful…" She smiled.

"Do I need a coat, mom?" Katherine asked when Elena was about to leave the room.

"Of course, take whichever you want," Elena smiled. "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes, mom, I won't forget anything this time!" Katherine laughed.

"Good,"

"Can you make me a sandwich? I really love that cheese and ham sandwich you make," Katherine smiled from ear to ear while putting her shoes on.

"Yes, I will wait for you downstairs," Elena said.

[…]

Elena stopped the car right in front of Katherine's school and Katherine ran to the car. She opened the back door and jumped on the back seat.

"Hi mom!" Katherine said happy.

"Hello sweetie..." Elena smiled then kissed the top of her head.

"Why didn't you bring Charlie?" Katherine asked pouting.

"I just got back from the mall, Katherine," Elena said. "I didn't go home..."

"Mom, can we stop at Mc Donalds?"

"No, Kath, not tonight..." Elena said. "Your dad called me and he told me he was going to go home earlier because he wants to make dinner with you and Daniel..." She explained. "It's been a while since you haven't spent some time with dad,"

"What will we cook?" Katherine asked excited.

"I don't know..." Elena laughed.

When Elena and Katherine arrived at their place, Damon was already at the kitchen. Daniel was sitting on the floor playing with Belle while Damon checked on him every two seconds since their dog was probably three times Daniel's size.

"Hello!" Katherine said happy.

Belle ran to Katherine, jumping on her. Daniel then went to Katherine and extended his tiny arms to her. Katherine smiled and took her little brother in her arms.

"Nana took me and Charlie to play at the playground today!" Daniel said happy. "There were many kids there too,"

"That's good, Daniel... Do you know we are going to make dinner with dad?"

"Yeah... We will make burgers!"

"Katherine, go leave your backpack in your room and come quick so we can start making dinner..."

Katherine ran up the stairs and walked into her room slowly. She was on her tip toes since Charlotte was sleeping then she walked towards the crib to notice that her sister had already woken up.

"Hi, Charlie…" Katherine smiled caressing her belly.

Katherine threw her backpack somewhere in her room and managed to get Charlie out of the crib. Elena and Damon didn't really like when she did that because Katherine could easily drop her but Katherine wanted her sister.

"Katherine!" Elena screamed when she noticed Katherine was about to walk down the stairs with Charlotte in her arms.

"Let me carry her, mom," Katherine asked when Elena grabbed her baby daughter.

"Katherine, if she shakes her body even a little you're gonna drop her…" Elena said

"But she will help Daniel and I make burgers with daddy…" Katherine pouted.

"No, sweetie, Charlie is too small," Miranda said. "It's not good for her to stay in the kitchen while your dad is frying burgers…"

Katherine walked into the kitchen and Daniel was on the counter in front of the bowl of mashed meat. Damon had just opened the fridge and was grabbing the tomatoes from the fridge's drawer.

"Are you helping too mommy?" Daniel asked in his sweet way when Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "Let's have some family time," She said. "Damon, are you sure it's a good idea to let Daniel with the meat?" Elena laughed.

When Damon looked at his son, he noticed Daniel was trying to eat some of the raw meat. Katherine couldn't stop laughing at her brother.

"Do you want it?" Daniel asked when Belle jumped, trying to reach the bowl of meat. "Here," He said throwing some of the meat on the floor.

"Daniel, I told you to make balls with the meat and then turn them into burgers, not to eat the meat," Damon laughed taking Daniel in his arms.

Daniel's hands and his clothes were all dirt with the meat so Damon placed him in the sink. Daniel loved to stay in that sink since he was a baby, he was always able to find something interesting there. Damon took off Daniel's clothes leaving his son only in his underwear and then washed his hands.

Damon then walked to the kitchen counter and put Daniel where he was. He grabbed some meat and put it on the counter.

"Look, you have to put the meat together and then make it look like a burger," Damon said teaching his son.

"What can I do, dad?" Katherine asked noticing she was the only one not doing anything.

Daniel and Damon were making the burgers together and Elena was slicing the tomatoes.

"Do you want French fries?" Damon asked.

"YES!" Katherine jumped happy.

"Then grab the bag of French fries in the fridge," He said. "Then you can help Daniel with the burgers so I can fry the French fries and the burgers," Damon smiled.

Katherine put the bag of French fries next to the stove then pushed a chair to the counter to help Daniel with the meat. She sat on her knees on the chair and began to make burgers.

"Look dad," Katherine laughed showing Damon a heart shaped burger.

"That's beautiful, honey, but I think it won't stay this beautiful when I fry it,"

When Katherine and Daniel finished making the burgers, Katherine grabbed four plates from the cupboard and placed them on their dinner table. She set up the cutlery and put one glass for each person. For Daniel, Katherine put his Superman plate and his Superman cup on the table.

"Elena," Miranda walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Elena looked at her mother.

"Charlotte is crying… I think she is hungry,"

Since dinner was already ready, Elena took Charlotte in her arms and went to the dinner table. She sat on her seat and opened her shirt. She positioned Charlotte on her arms in a way the baby girl was comfortable, and gave her her boob. Charlotte stopped crying as soon as she grabbed Elena's nipple and started sucking on it.

"Do you want help mom?" Katherine asked since Elena would only have one hand to eat.

Elena nodded so Katherine placed one burger over the bread on Elena's plate. She then put the lettuce and two slices of tomato on it. Katherine knew exactly how Elena liked her burgers so she put ketchup and mustard on her mother's burger.

"Anything more, mom?" Katherine asked sweetly.

"I'd like some French fries too, sweetie," Elena smiled.

"How was school, honey?" Damon asked.

"It was cool, dad…" Katherine said with her mouth full of burger. "My teacher said that she will talk to our parents because next week we are going to New York! She said we are going to learn outside of school," She seemed excited. "But you have to tell her that you allow me to go…"

"Where are you going, honey?" Elena asked.

"The Natural History Museum…" Katherine smiled. "My teacher said there is a big dinosaur there!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"I wanna go too!" Daniel jumped on his seat excited with the dinosaur thing.

"It's not a real dinosaur, Daniel," Miranda laughed messing his black hair.

"Why not?" Daniel asked disappointed.

"Dinosaurs don't exist anymore, Daniel," Damon laughed.

"Then how there is one in the museum?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"It's a fossil, honey, not a real one," Elena explained. "You're going to see the bones of the dinosaur… They re-created the dinosaur with the bones they found so you can see how it looked like when it was alive," She said.

"Ooh," Katherine said. "Will you let me go?" She asked.

"Yes, you can go," Damon smiled. "I think it's nice that you go to museums,"

"I want to go too!" Daniel repeated.

"You can't go with Katherine, Daniel," Damon said. "Katherine will go there with her teacher and her school friends…"

"Why can't I go to school with her?" Daniel pouted sad.

"Because you're too young to go to school, Daniel," Elena said.

"I'm done," Katherine said drinking her coke. "Can I go to my bedroom?" She asked.

"Yes, you can go," Damon said. "Do you have homework?"

"Yes," Katherine said.

"Then you know you have to do your homework before you turn on the TV or start playing with your toys," Damon said.

"I know, dad," Katherine rolled her eyes leaving the dining room.

_**Yes, this chapter is a little small but it was what I could write. Many of you have been begging me to upload this story so here it is. I wrote what I could to be able to post it.**_

_**I hope you liked and I hope you review. You can't imagine how sick I am but I'm pretty sure I will be able to send the chapters to everyone that wants it. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	76. Sick

_**Hey! Guys, I'm so sorry I'm only uploading this chapter now! I'm really sorry. I had no time and no imagination but when I started writing I wanted to do something good and that's why I took long to post it. **_

_**I got many reviews telling me that it wasn't cool to drop the story but I didn't. If you don't want to read anymore don't. But I'm a senior and I have to get into college which means I'm NOT gonna upload every day. I write when I have time and that's something I barely have these days. **_

_**There is a new drama part here and I got a review saying that I only write sad and dramatic stuff. This story is not sad. It's a story with some drama. That's all I have to say. I hope many of you are still there because I love my readers and I hate I took so long. I'll try to upload faster this time since we kinda have a cliffhanger here... I hope you like the chapter. :)**_

**Chapter 76 - Sick**

"Mom, do you think Santa will visit us this year?" Daniel asked while Elena tucked him in bed.

"It all depends if you were good this year, Dan," Elena smiled sitting on the edge of his bed. "Santa gives presents to all the kids that had a good behavior during the year… As long as you didn't find with your family and friends and you didn't do bad things, of course he will visit us,"

"Katherine is always the favorite one… Everyone prefers her… Isn't Santa going to give her more presents?" Daniel asked worried.

Christmas would be in three days and that one could even be considered Daniel's first Christmas since it was the first time he was actually understanding what was going on. Katherine had told them about how Santa come flying in his sleigh with his reindeers, about the presents he brings and how he is awesome enough to deliver presents in the whole world before the kids wake up on Christmas morning.

"Kath is a bit more social than you are, honey, but everyone loves her the same way as they love you… You're my only little man, Dan," Elena whispered getting a smile to him. "You're special to me,"

"So Santa won't choose Katherine?"

"Santa will bring presents for Katherine, presents for you and presents for Charlie,"

"Really? He visits babies too?" Daniel asked smiling.

"Every kid deserves something on Christmas… Even though Charlie is too little to understand anything, she is a kid just like you and Katherine so yes, he will bring her presents too,"

"I'm scared he won't visit me because I fought Katherine…" He said pouting.

"You didn't fight Katherine, son," Elena laughed. "You two argued because of that damn videogame but that ended up okay, right? Daddy made you two talk to each other and take turns…"

"Do you think Santa saw this?" Daniel buried his head on his mother's legs. "Katherine said Santa hates kids that fight with another kids…"

"Katherine wanted you to think that Santa won't visit you this year, Daniel, but I can assure you that he will come…" Elena smiled caressing his black hair. "Now get some sleep, okay?"

"Can I go play in the snow?" Daniel asked when he looked at the window and noticed it was starting to snow outside.

"Of course not, Daniel," Elena stood up, closed the window and then the curtains. "It's dark and freaking cold outside… Tomorrow it will be all white, just like you love, and mommy won't be working so I have the whole day to stay with you and that's when we can play in the snow…"

"But it's snowing right now…"

"Right now this little boy is going to sleep," Elena said tickling his belly.

"Will you help me build a snowman?"

"Yes, Daniel, we can do everything you want tomorrow as long as you go to sleep now," Elena said. "Goodnight son," She kissed the top of his head then covered him with his two blankets.

As Elena left her son's bedroom, she went straight to her daughters' bedroom. Katherine was already underneath her blankets and she was watching Despicable Me probably for the hundredth time. Charlotte was awake in the crib and she didn't seem to want to stay calm since she couldn't stop moving her arms and legs.

"Don't turn it off, please," Katherine said as Elena walked into the room. "Daddy told me I could watch it as long as I'm under my blankets with my teeth brushed and ready to sleep…"

"He is right," Elena smiled. "But I want you to turn the TV off and sleep as soon as it ends, okay?" She asked walking towards Charlotte's crib. "And put this volume down, sweetheart… Charlie needs a lot more hours of sleep than you do and you know she doesn't like the noise that comes from TV when she is sleepy,"

"Okay, sorry," Katherine said turning the volume down.

"Katherine, you need to stop scaring your brother… He thinks Santa won't come visit him because you argued about that stupid game a couple of weeks ago," Elena said. "I don't want you to do this again, Katherine. If I find out that you did it, you're gonna get the consequences of it and I'm pretty sure you won't like them,"

"I was playing with him, mom!" Katherine rolled her eyes just like her father used to do to convince Elena they were right. "He believes everything I say is real and he doesn't know when I'm just kidding…"

"Katherine, your brother is three years old. You're almost eight so you better stop doing such things to him," Elena said a bit mad.

"I'm sorry…" Katherine said without looking at Elena.

Elena was holding Charlotte in her arms while walking back and forth through the room so the baby girl could fall asleep. She was singing in a low voice, just enough for Charlotte to listen but it wouldn't bother Katherine while she was watching the movie. Charlotte fell asleep sooner than Elena had expected. Charlotte used took half an hour to fall asleep but that night it was really fast.

"She played a lot today… She is probably too tired," Elena whispered to herself while she placed her youngest daughter in the crib.

Elena put Charlotte's favorite teddy bear next to her then covered her daughter with a really warm blanket. Charlotte was also wearing a warm onesie as pajamas so she wouldn't need more than one blanket.

"Your dad will come here to make sure you're gonna go to sleep as soon as the movie ends… I don't want to know you're not sleeping, Katherine,"

"I will sleep, mom," Katherine smiled. "I promise,"

"Good," Elena said kissing Katherine's forehead. "Goodnight princess,"

"Good night, mom," Katherine kissed Elena's cheek.

[…]

"Mom!" Katherine broke into Elena and Damon's room yelling. "Mom!" She jumped on the bed trying to wake up at least one of her parents. Elena had had an intense and rough day so she was exhausted. Taking care of three kids needed too much of her and all she wanted was to sleep. It was around three in the morning when Katherine walked into Elena and Damon's room to wake Elena up. Elena moaned and turned to the other side but didn't wake up.

"Mom..." Katherine shook Elena's body.

"Katherine?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes.

"Mom!" Katherine shook Elena's body.

"Katherine, it's 3AM..." Elena said looking at the time on her phone. "What the hell do you want?" She asked still half asleep.

"Charlie is crying, mom," Katherine finally said.

"Okay, you didn't have to make a scene to tell me that your sister is crying..." Elena said putting her feet on the floor, still searching for the strength she needed to stand up.

"No, mom, she started crying then I woke up and tried to calm her down but she didn't stop..." Katherine explained. "I don't think she is okay because her cry is weird..."

"What?!" Elena was then completely awake.

"Come here..." Katherine grabbed Elena's hand and the two rushed into Katherine's bedroom.

Elena ran towards Charlotte's crib and noticed her daughter really wasn't okay. She was still crying but Katherine was right, it wasn't her normal cry. Charlotte seemed to be having problems breathing and she was also sweating.

"I don't think she is breathing, mom," Katherine approached Elena worried.

"She is breathing, honey, but not what she should be breathing..." Elena said taking Charlotte in her arms. "Go into my bathroom and grab the thermometer... It's in the second drawer on the left,"

Katherine ran to her mother's bedroom and opened at least three drawers searching for the thermometer. She wasn't finding it so she just threw on the sink everything that was inside the drawer and then she was able to find the thermometer. She walked back into her bedroom and Elena was trying to calm her down.

Elena was sitting on the edge of Katherine's bed with Charlotte in her arms. She had taken off Charlotte's pajamas and noticed she was in some pain. She put the thermometer in her daughter's mouth then waited, impatiently, for the time she could take the thermometer to take her temperature.

"105..." Elena's eyes went wide. "Katherine, get me a blanket and clean pajamas for Charlie..."

"What's going on here?" Damon showed up at the door.

Damon was rubbing his sleepy eyes and he somewhat looked like a zombie. He was walking but he probably didn't even know that.

"Charlie is sick, Damon..." Elena looked at him desperate. "She doesn't stop sweating and crying and her temperature is almost on 106,"

"What?!" Damon asked worried.

"Hold her, please," Elena asked handing Charlotte to Damon. "I'm gonna change so I can take her to the hospital..."

"No, Elena, you're not with the capacity to drive right now... You're too worried and freaked out!" Damon said. "You're gonna get in a car accident and make things even worse,"

"Damon, you're barely awake!" Elena said. "Make sure Daniel and Katherine are safe... I'm gonna take Charlie to the hospital and I'll call you as soon as the doctor talks to us..." She explained.

"Let me hold her... Did you give her any medicine?"

"No, not yet..." Elena said leaving Katherine's bedroom.

Elena changed her clothes as soon as possible and make sure she had a warm coat since it was winding and cold outside. They were in the middle of winter and she was starting to think that Charlotte might have caught a cold. She was just a few months old so any kind of cold could put her in serious danger. In less than ten minutes, Elena and Charlotte were in the car heading to the hospital.

Elena had been driving for over twenty minutes and although there wasn't traffic by that time of the dawn, she had to stop in many traffic lights. When she was only a few blocks away from the hospital, Charlotte started crying and screaming on her baby car seat on the back seat.

"Calm down, honey..." Elena's heart was breaking into small pieces by seeing her daughter suffer like that.

There was no way Charlotte would stop crying. More than being in pain she wanted her mother's arms.

As Elena arrived the hospital, she went straight to the Emerengy Room. Charlotte had stopped crying when Elena took her in her arms but her face was still red from all the crying and screaming and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

"I need a doctor, now," Elena asked a nurse who was walking by.

"What's wrong?" She stopped to talk to Elena.

"My daughter... Fever, difficult breathing..."

"It's an emergency as I can see so let me take her and I'll come talk to you in a few minutes..."

"No, please," Elena was about to cry. "Let me go in with her,"

"You can't enter right now, Ma'am... She will have to do many exams and you can't be in the room," The nurse explained.

"Fine," Elena said and putting her baby daughter in the arms of the nurse, it was one of the hardest thing she had ever needed to do.

Elena sat on a couch of the waiting room but trying to calm down would be worthless. There was no way she would calm down before knowing what was happening to her daughter and that she was okay. She stood up and began to walk back and forth through the room when Damon started calling her.

"Hi," Elena answered.

"What's wrong with her?!" Damon practically yelled on the phone.

"I don't know yet, Damon," Elena said worried. "The nurse took her to do some exams and she didn't let me go in..." She explained. "How is everything there?"

"Everything it's okay except from the fact that I want to be there with you and my baby girl," Damon said sad.

"Did Katherine go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, she told me she wanted to stay awake to wait for you and her sister but she ended up falling asleep on our bed," He told her.

"Mrs.," Elena heard the voice of the nurse that had taken Charlotte.

"Bye Damon," She hanged up and put the phone back in the pocket of her jeans. "What's wrong with my daughter?!"

"Calm down, Mrs,"

"Salvatore," Elena completed. "Just call me Elena,"

"Alright," The nurse smiled. "A doctor just saw your daughter and he wants to talk to you..." She said. "Follow me, please,"

They walked into the doctor's office and he was waiting for Elena with Charlotte's medical record.

"Hello, I'm doctor Jason," He smiled shaking Elena's hand.

"Elena," She said. "Where is my daughter?" Elena asked desperate.

"Your baby is doing an exam right now and in a few minutes a nurse will bring her here to you," The doctor explained.

Elena looked around the room and noticed how great it was for kids. It had drawings of animals all over the walls to entertain the kids' patients and there were also toys on a corner of the room.

"What's going on, doctor? I need to know everything, for God sake..." Elena wasn't able to hold her tears anymore and some of them ended up rolling down her face.

"How old is she exactly?" The doctor asked.

"Three months…" Elena said worried. "I know that any disease she gets will be even worse because she is this small,"

"Well, Elena, I cannot lie to you… Her situation is serious. The fever, the difficulty breathing and the pain she is probably feeling in her head and body are all symptoms of pneumonia…" The doctor explained.

"Pneumonia?!" Elena asked nervous.

"She's doing an exam right now so I can see exactly what is going on in her lungs and I need to know the kind of pneumonia it is," Jason said.

"How serious is it, doctor?"

"I can't tell you for sure yet but it's serious. She is too young and her body is still unprepared for something like pneumonia… There is nothing with her in particular though," He said. "I mean… We are getting many kids with pneumonia this winter so don't worry because we're gonna do everything we can to keep her safe," Jason explained.

"Excuse me, doctor," A nurse opened the door.

"Come in, Maya,"

The blonde nurse walked into the room holding Charlotte in her arms. Charlotte was awake, playing with Maya's necklace, and she looked a little better than when she had arrived at the hospital. Maya was caressing the baby's girl belly and she seemed calm.

"I gave her the medicine you asked, doctor… Her fever went down and her temperature is getting close to normal," Maya explained with her German accent.

"Thank you, Maya," Jason smiled while Maya placed Charlotte in Elena's arms. "What about the result of her exams?" He asked.

"They are here," Maya smiled handing him a white envelope. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, you are free to leave, Maya, thank you," Jason smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Elena smiled at Maya.

"That's my job… I'm glad I could help and your daughter is a sweetheart," Maya smiled back at her.

"She seems so young," Elena told Jason after Maya left the room.

"She is… She has just left college but she is so smart and so good with kids that she is one of our best nurses…" Jason explained. "She's even better than a lot of nurses that have been working here for years,"

"She really seems a good nurse," Elena smiled. "By the way, her accent was beautiful,"

"Yes," Jason laughed trying to break the sadness of the moment. "She wants to be a doctor but she is working as a nurse first so she can learn about everything here in the hospital and how we doctors work here…" Jason explained. "But back to this little girl…" He said opening the envelope Maya had given him. "Let's see what's happening in this tiny lung,"

Jason opened the envelope and started reading a paper while he looked to her x-ray and to another exam Elena could not disguise which one was. He kept quiet for some minutes and that was making Elena get more nervous at every second. She wanted him to say something even though it could be something bad. Elena wanted him to say something. It was then that Jason looked up at her to say something looking into her eyes. Elena was able to notice the sadness and worry on his face so she just looked down at Charlotte and allowed herself to let go off all the tears she had been trying hard to hold since she had arrived at that hospital.

_**Well, well, well… So, the kid who is sick is Charlie, unfortunately… I hope you liked the chapter! It took me days to write it but you know I didn't want to do anything shitty so although this is a small chapter, it's a fresh new one, with a cliffhanger so the story won't be too boring. What do you think about the whole sick thing?**_

_**I'm really trying my best to write. I mean it. Every spare I have I'm writing but it took me some time to think about a good idea and a good development for the idea to write this chapter. Since next chapter will be about sick Charlie, I already have in mind what's going to happen so I'll post faster. I would like to upload one chapter per week of this story but I don't think this is possible… Maybe three chapters a month? That's good isn't it?**_

_**Oh, I don't know if my best friend still reads this story but if she does, she will find out I dedicated part of this chapter to her. She will understand which part it is haha.**_

_**I hope you guys are still here with me! Again, I'm sorry for the late. I love you all!**_


	77. WARNING

**WARNING**

**Well, guys, lately I've been receiveing many reviews telling me to post a note and I wasn't going to do it since I was working with a fresh new chapter. But now I decided that I need to tell you guys something.**

**I really don't feel like writing this story anymore because I just don't feel like writing NIAN stories anymore. After those stupid rumors started, it was even worst. Even though I think they are still together, I don't feel good writing about them anymore. I was taking some time and some of the readers had understood that really well. I mentioned on tumblr that I was going to take a break because of that.**

**However, I'm tired of receiveing reviews to post a chapter fast. I read stories that the writer uploads every four months and I still love their stories so no, you don't need a chapter this fast. You can live with it. **

**So, I decided that I'm not going to upload this story anymore. I love writing fanfics but I just can't with some people that want everything in their way. That upsets me a lot, really. **

**I REALLY AM BUSY. I have a small time for myself and I usually write my Delena story it makes me happier than writing this one. Some of you keep putting pressure on me and I hate that. If you don't want to read it anymore, then don't.**

**I won't stop writing Not Like The Movies but I will stop posting. I'm gonna write this story for myself and keep it for me. I'm still thinking if I'm going to delete the story from the site or not.**

**I just hope you understand what I'm doing. The reviews are making me REALLY sad because everyone thinks I gave up on the story when I'm just trying to deal with everything in my life. I'm not gonna write a chapter fast because it'll get really bad. **

**I'm sorry that the lovely readers who are patiently waiting for a new chapter, won't have this story anymore but I just can't continue with this story. I will write when I have time and since it will be only for me, I will have no pressure.**

**I'm posting what I had already written but this is the last scene I'll post. This story WILL have a proper end, I just won't post it. Maybe when it's done, I'll upload it (if I don't remove it from here).**

* * *

Elena was sitting on an armchair trying to relax while her youngest daughter slept peacefully in the crib. Elena had asked for a private room even though Charlotte was just a baby. She didn't mind paying a lot more money if that meant she would give her daughter the best treatment she could have.

The room had light yellow walls and there were stickers of animals all over it. Charlotte had loved the animals when she first got in the room, already feeling better. Charlotte had been diagnosed with pneumonia but with the medicines and the treatment she had been getting were enough to calm her down to sleep.

"How is she?" The nurse, Maya, walked into the room.

"She looks good… I'm checking on her all the time and she is breathing perfectly with the machine," Elena explained smiling.

"Elena, she doesn't really need the machines to breath but I'm letting it on in case her breathing fails… Since she can't talk and call you, it's better if she has it," Maya told Elena.

"Oh, that's fine," Elena smiled. "I'm glad she is okay now,"

"She will need to stay here in the hospital for a few days but she will get better," She said.

"Is she taking too many medicines?" Elena asked a bit worried. "I'm always scared because she has developed allergies to many medications…"

"She is doing fine, Elena," Maya laughed. "Don't worry… She will take antibiotics for a while, I know they are strong and everything but she is getting a baby dose,"

"Do you have any idea of how long she will need to stay here?" Elena asked insecure.

"Well, Elena, that depends on how she will react to the medications," She said. "It can be a few days or maybe a more than a week…"

"Oh,"

"This is going to be her first Christmas and you don't want her to spend it in the hospital…" Maya said and Elena just nodded.

"Yeah, but more than anything, I don't want her siblings to spend her first Christmas without her…" Elena explained. "They have been talking about how special this holiday will be for so long…"

"Well, Elena, you know we have many kids in this hospital and some of them are very sick…" Maya started. "There are kids who suffer from cancer that have lived in this hospital for years and every Christmas or Birthday, the family is allowed to stay here," She said. "I know your daughter is just a baby but for your family it will be good to spend Christmas here with her…"

"It will be a different Christmas for my kids," Elena smiled.

"As long as your family is united, I don't think the place where you are matters…" Maya smiled back at her. "Do you breastfeed her? Or do you give her formula?"

"I breastfeed her…" Elena answered.

Maya walked towards the crib Charlotte was in and placed a thermometer under her arm. The little girl groaned, waking up. However, the medicines were enough to get her very calm so she didn't cry when she woke up.

"Your mommy is right here, Charlie," Maya smiled while she kept the thermometer underneath Charlotte's arm. "You don't need to be scared…" She said.

"Is the fever back?" Elena asked worried.

"No, she is way better," Maya smiled. "Her temperature is normal,"

"Oh thank God," Elena said.

"You two can stay together now because I won't bother you anymore…" Maya laughed. "I will come back in three hours to check on her again but if you need anything, just press the red button,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled. "Can I breastfeed her like I always do?" She asked.

"Yes, you can,"

"How is my daughter?!" Damon rushed into the hospital room worried and sweating.

Maya left the room, letting Damon and Elena stay together and alone with their daughter. Damon then ran to Elena and kneeled in front of the armchair, caressing Charlotte's face.

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked still freaking out even though he could see his daughter was doing a lot better.

"Charlie caught pneumonia, Damon…" Elena started. "Thank God I was able to bring her to the hospital on time or something worse could have happened. She did a lot of exams and she was already medicated. The medicines are kind of strong so that's why she's almost falling asleep…"

"Gosh, I was so worried…"

"Damon, what did you do to Katherine and Daniel?" Elena asked worried.

"I left them at Caroline's… I couldn't wait any longer, Elena," Damon explained. "I was dying in that house. I needed to see my baby,"

"She is fine now," Elena smiled at her daughter while she drank the milk.

Elena was sitting on the armchair while she breastfed Charlotte so Damon sat on the arm of the armchair, caressing his baby daughter's brown hair. Damon couldn't stop smiling now that he knew Charlotte was perfectly safe and that her life was not in danger anymore.

"I'm sorry I had to come by myself…" Elena started but Damon stopped her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"Shh, you did the right thing, honey…" Damon smiled. "Everything is okay now and we are both here, taking care of her together…"

After Elena finished breastfeeding Charlotte, she placed her on Damon's arms and smiled at him. Damon was so happy to finally hold his baby girl. He then began to walk around the room singing a lullaby to Charlotte and it didn't take her more than five minutes to fall asleep again. Damon placed his daughter in the crib, making sure the tubes of the machine, which was helping her breath, wouldn't bother her.

"It's so good to see that she is doing great," Damon smiled hugging Elena from behind.

"I know… I'm also happy that you're here," Elena said. "You know I hate hospitals so I was feeling not so good,"

"I'm here now, honey," Damon kissed the top of her head. "Remember when I promised you that I would always take care of you and our kids?" Elena nodded. "Well, here I am… Nothing is going to happen to Charlie, Neens," He told her. "Look how calm she is,"

"I'm scared, Damon, Charlotte is just a baby… I can't lose her," Elena dropped a tear.

"We're not gonna lose her…"

Damon sat on the couch across the room and grabbed his iPad from the bag he had taken to the hospital with him. He then looked at Elena and he couldn't help but notice how scared and worried she was. Elena knew Charlotte wasn't in any risk anymore but she was her mother and mothers worry like that about their kids.

"Come here, honey," Damon smiled calling her. "I have movies here so we can watch one… I want you to calm down,"

"The sound will wake her up, Damon," Elena said while she sat by his side.

"That's why I brought headphones," Damon smiled. "Charlie is fine. She is already breathing by herself, Neens, that's a really good thing,"

Elena laid her head on Damon's shoulder while he looked for a movie for them to watch. He then chose the romantic comedy _The Proposal_. He wanted Elena to relax and some laughing would be really good for her. He pressed play and the movie started. His arms were wrapped around her thin body and his hand was caressing her arm.

"I will always be here for you…" Damon whispered to Elena knowing that she would listen to him.

"I know," Elena smiled kissing his lips. "That's why I married you,"


End file.
